


The Plan

by PCSP



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, F/M, ItaNaru - Freeform, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, Romance, SasuNaru - Freeform, SasuNaruSasu - Freeform, Triangulo amoroso, casais secundários, itanaruita, mas são surpresas, naruita, não há incesto na fanfic!, não vou listar kkkkk, tema religoso/espiritual
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 145,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6554413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PCSP/pseuds/PCSP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto é um vereador de idoneidade moral ilibada que procura impulsionar seu nome no meio político através da candidatura para prefeito de sua cidade. Desde uma grande decepção amorosa, nunca mais tentou se envolver emocionalmente com alguém, preocupando-se apenas com sua carreira desde então. Fugindo completamente de suas expectativas e planos de vida, uma conversa casual com alguém desconhecido e misterioso, somados a um reencontro emocionante com a pessoa mais importante de seu passado, balançaram todas as suas estruturas e desapego emocional. Desolado, percebe que apesar de seu crescente sucesso em sua carreira, a ausência completa de controle em suas emoções pode prejudicar não apenas seus planos profissionais, como também a fortaleza emocional frígida e falsa onde viva nos últimos anos. Entretanto, ele está determinado a resolver toda essa confusão: afinal de contas, há quem acredite em destino, porém Naruto sabia que o livre arbítrio era a única regra desse jogo de gato e rato chamado vida.<br/>Ou pelo menos era nisso em que ele acreditava...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, eu não ganho nada além de seu singelo feedback para escrever essa fanfic! ^^
> 
> Warning:Yaoi, lemons, literatura fantástica (fantasiosa/surreal) e assuntos religiosos/polêmicos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: A fanfic em questão é uma AU e se passa em um país desconhecido o qual não terá seu nome mencionado. Entretanto, trabalharei com a moeda "real" por praticidade.
> 
> Trata-se de um triângulo amoroso: SasuNaruSasu x ItaNaruIta, sem predominância de seme e uke. Não haverão interações incestuosas.
> 
> Apesar de não se passar no mundo shinobi, possuirá um grau intenso de aventura. Por isso, não se concentra apenas no romance e no triângulo, e tratará de questões religiosas sobre destino e livre arbítrio. Itachi e Sasuke, por sua vez, não serão colocados como rivais... Pode parecer confuso, mas vocês entenderão no decorrer dos capítulos.
> 
> A fanfic é parcialmente betada por Nyu Lan (capítulos iniciais não foram betados).
> 
> AVISO IMPORTANTE: O plotestá construído até capítulos avançados, apesar de que não pretendo deixar a fanfic muito grande. Entretanto, ao contrario de "Pride and Joy", eu mentalizei dois finais para "The Plan". O que significa que não decidi quem vai terminar com o Naruto, mas possuo um final planejado pra se o Naruto terminar com o Itachi, ou se ele terminar com Sasuke. Levando em consideração que meus personagens são, em suma, monogâmicos, necessito da opinião dos leitores sobre o desenvolvimento de Itachi e Sasuke, e a prevalência da preferência. Por favor: Se puderem, deixem reviews alertando qual personagem vocês torcem para que termine com Naruto, e avisem se mudarem de opinião no decorrer da historia. VOCÊS DECIDIRÃO O FINAL DESSA FANFIC, por isso participem. Afinal, escrevo, sobretudo, para vocês. ^^
> 
> Farei um "placar" no início de cada capítulo, a começar pelo capítulo 3, pois os primeiros dois capítulos existem para introdução dos personagens (se eu receber reviews, obviamente né? Hehehe).

  **THE PLAN**

**Capítulo I**

 

_ E isso quer dizer...?

_ Que será um sucesso.

Naruto deixou o lápis rolar para longe de seus dedos, perseguindo-o com o olhar enquanto este deslizava para debaixo da mesa da biblioteca. Sakura o observava com o olhar cansado, suspirando duas vezes antes de, pela quinta vez no dia, debruçar-se em seus cotovelos, acariciando a testa enquanto tentava refletir.

_ Naruto... – ela recomeçou – é tudo muito simples. Basta você falar o que o povo deseja ouvir e não há como as coisas saírem erradas.

_ Mas Sakura-chan...

_ Quer saber, por hoje chega. – ela disse enfaticamente, fechando o livro e colocando-o abaixo de seu braço enquanto se levantava da cadeira e se debruçava em seguida para ajeitar a gravata do colega – Eu estou cansada, você está exausto, nada que eu fale fará você melhorar. Você esta pronto, está vestido impecavelmente e tem tudo na ponta da língua. Apenas lembre-se do que eu te falei, o que escrevemos e o que discutimos. Será um sucesso!

_ Sakura-chan... Se eu perder essa chance...

_ Eu sei, eu sei. E você não vai perder. – Sakura encarou o olhar cabisbaixo do amigo, levantando seu rosto com o indicador. Sorriu serenamente, antes de curvar o corpo e dar um beijo rápido e estalado na bochecha esquerda do rapaz. Bagunçou ainda mais seus cabelos loiros, já previamente despenteados pela mania exaustiva de Naruto de coçar a cabeça quando não entendia o que lhe era ensinado, e retirou-se da biblioteca, acenando para as poucas pessoas que encontrava em seu caminho.

Naruto suspirou, debruçou novamente sobre a mesa e analisou os rascunhos rabiscados. Permaneceu assim por cinco longos minutos, até decidir que não adiantava ficar se martirizando, afinal, o destino cuidaria do resto. Levantou-se energicamente, sorrindo para os colegas na biblioteca enquanto se retirava.

Caminhava pela rua, o dia estava nublado e ameaçador. Olhando para as nuvens, fez algumas rápidas constatações e decidiu correr: ao que o tempo indicava, poderia chegar à estação de metrô antes da chuva, e lá comprar um guarda-chuva para usá-lo até sua casa.

Constatações equivocadas: mal andara cinco quadras e começou a chover forte. Irritado com sua falta de sorte momentânea, adentrou ao primeiro estabelecimento que avistou, cobrindo os cabelos e correndo para se molhar o menos possível.

_ Droga... – xingou baixinho, ao observar que estragara seu terno ao prendê-lo na maçaneta da porta do estabelecimento. Não poderia utilizá-lo na aparição pública, certamente que deveria desembolsar mais uns duzentos reais para comprar um novo paletó e...

_ Ei! Olhe por onde anda!

Corrigindo, duzentos e cinquenta, pois sua camisa também estava imprestável.

_ Mas que merda! - Naruto exclamou, olhando criticamente o estrago que a bebida derramada do cliente fizera em sua roupa.

Corrigindo novamente: duzentos e setenta, sua gravata também havia manchado.

O cliente, irritado com os xingamentos de Naruto, se retirou sem prestar auxilio ou trocar maiores palavras. O loiro, respirando profundamente a fim de retomar a calma, sentou-se na primeira cadeira que viu, sem se importar em verificar se a mesa estava ocupada ou não.

Pegou alguns guardanapos, ainda xingando baixinho enquanto tentava retirar o excesso de bebida ao menos de sua gravata na tentativa de salvá-la, ato este que parecia ser realizado em vão. Desistindo, amassou o papel, jogando-o para frente e acertando uma pessoa que, coincidentemente, estava sentada a sua frente.

O homem aparentava ser alto e magro, mesmo estando sentado. Tinha os cabelos morenos num tom castanho bem escuro, com longos fios presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo e perfeitamente centralizado. Franjas repicadas entornavam seu rosto fino, emoldurando-o perfeitamente. Possuía os olhos negros, levemente amendoados, profundos e misteriosos, que encaravam Naruto com curiosidade, não parecendo ligar para o guardanapo amassado que acabara de acertar seu braço.

Sua pele era pálida, chegando a ser quase tão branca quanto a camisa que usava, e seus óculos estavam na ponta de seu nariz, beirando uma queda. Piscando com o contato visual, o homem retirou os óculos, colocando-os acima do caderno onde previamente escrevia, e tornou a investigar com o olhar a curiosa criatura loira diante de si.

O loiro parecia irritado, sua pele estava avermelhada de raiva e agora direcionava um olhar assustado para si. Seus olhos eram de um azul cintilante que lembrava a cor do céu em seus melhores dias de sol; seus cabelos, no caso, faziam o papel do próprio sol: cachos dourados, com tons mechados de caramelo emolduravam a sua face de forma despojada, dando um ar juvenil ao homem de estatura séria e comportada, vestindo um terno aparentemente destruído, mas que deveria fazer jus a beleza de seu dono há poucos minutos atrás.

Naruto piscou atordoado, finalmente se dando conta do que acabara de fazer.

_ Me desculpe, não havia percebido que esta mesa estava ocupada. - falou, tentando sorrir e aparentar amigável ao estranho que não desprendia o olhar de si, lhe causando calafrios.

O estranho moreno sorriu um sorriso de canto de boca, recolocando os óculos e voltando a se concentrar no caderno que provavelmente deveria ser o único destinatário de sua atenção até a intromissão de Naruto.

_ Não se incomode, estou para me retirar daqui alguns momentos. – sua voz era profunda e tão misteriosa quanto os seus olhos.

_ Por favor, não por isso! Vou procurar uma mesa vazia.

Naruto levantou-se e olhou ao redor, notando que todas as mesas estavam ocupadas por pessoas que não haviam sequer notado sua aparição desastrosa no estabelecimento. Conversavam alegremente, sorrindo e falando alto, comendo quitutes e bebendo café. Naruto percebeu que, de fato, estava em uma cafeteria, apesar de que alguns ocupantes das mesas tomavam simples doses de baixo teor alcoólico.

_ A cafeteria está lotada. Fique, eu já ia sair antes de você chegar. – o moreno manteve a cordialidade, sorrindo de leve na tentativa de encorajar o loiro desastrado a não se retirar, estragando ainda mais sua roupa ao molhá-la com a chuva torrencial que batia forte nas janelas do bistrô.

Sentou-se novamente. Encarando com cuidado o homem. Sorriu um sorriso cheio de dentes em retorno ao sorriso tímido do moreno, esticando uma mão em seguida para o estranho.

_ Meu nome é Naruto. Desculpe-me, mais uma vez, pela intromissão.

O moreno fechou o caderno pela segunda vez, tomando a mão do loiro à sua enquanto respondia:

_ Itachi.

Ficaram em silêncio no momento seguinte, ambos não fazendo menção de desatar as mãos logo em seguida. Demoraram a perceber que, por fim, ainda estavam grudados pelos dedos, fazendo a realidade atingi-los de uma vez só e como se fossem compelidos a uma corrente elétrica, deslizaram suas palmas para o colo dos respectivos donos. Itachi voltou a encarar o caderno, tentando retomar a compostura e o caminho de suas ações.

_ Err... Acho que vou ter que comprar quiboa depois de sair daqui. – Naruto falou casualmente, gesticulando para a mancha na camisa branca. Itachi fez um barulho de estalar a língua nos dentes, abaixando o olhar novamente para o caderno.

_ Quiboa apenas vai estragar a roupa. Seria tolice desprender tempo tentando retirar essa mancha, use outra camisa.

Oras. Que audacioso! E daí se ele não possuía outras camisas? Quem aquele idiota era para chamá-lo de tolo, ainda mais nesse grau de casualidade?

_ Me desculpe novamente, mas acho não ser comum se dirigir a recém-conhecidos como tolos. – Naruto falou com educação, sorrindo na tentativa de não parecer tão agressivo. Itachi o encarou por cima dos óculos,

_ Naturalmente. Perdoe-me por pontuar o óbvio.

O loiro não entendeu, a principio, a frase de Itachi, prendendo-se apenas ao pedido de perdão. Longos dez segundos se passaram até que ele captasse a ironia da fala, fazendo-o avermelhar-se de vergonha por sua lerdeza, tornando a respirar para exclamar um contra-ataque.

Entretanto, foram interrompidos pelo garçom.

_ Gostaria de beber alguma coisa senhor? – ele questionou, direcionando seu olhar educadamente para Naruto, mas logo em seguida pousando os olhos com reprovação na mancha em sua camisa, mas não oferecendo nenhuma ajuda em sua assepsia.

_ Dry Martini, por favor.

Tanto Itachi quanto o garçom pareceram surpresos com o pedido de Naruto. O funcionário anotou o pedido, se retirando sem fazer maiores observações, enquanto Itachi voltou a abaixar os olhos para sua leitura, dando leves toques com o lápis no caderno enquanto lia, aparentemente corrigindo erros no que, ao que tudo indicava, acabara de escrever.

_ Dia duro.

_ O que quer dizer?

_ Dry Martini às quatro horas da tarde de uma segunda-feira. Dia duro.

_ Ora, ora, não estaria o senhor pontuando o óbvio novamente? – o loiro respondeu, dando um sorriso vencedor.

Itachi foi compelido a sorrir também, desta vez mostrando de leve os dentes perfeitamente alinhados.

_ Perdoe-me novamente, acreditei inutilmente que o senhor não era capaz de absorver o que seria óbvio, apenas quis ajudar seu entendimento e iniciar uma conversa amigável, tendo em vista que nem eu nem você pretendemos nos molhar nos próximos minutos.

_ Estamos presos aqui. - um barulho ensurdecedor de trovão ecoou, assustando algumas mulheres sentadas em uma mesa ao lado. Itachi e Naruto se divertiram com os gritos femininos desesperados, não se assustando de maneira alguma.

_ De fato.

Alguns minutos se passaram. Naruto recebeu sua taça e bebericou seu conteúdo, solvendo até a última gota. Sem uma nova bebida (e dinheiro para pagar uma segunda dose) começou a se sentir entediado e levemente curioso ao que o misterioso moreno fazia em seu caderno surrado. Havia parado de pontuar e recomeçara a escrever, não dando a mínima atenção para a companhia a sua frente. E Naruto não gostava de passar despercebido.

_ O que está fazendo?

Itachi neste momento não olhou para Naruto, e aparentemente possuía o dom de escrever e conversar ao mesmo tempo.

_ Trabalhando.

_ No que trabalha?

_ Quer que eu pontue o óbvio novamente? – Sorriu, olhando-o rapidamente antes de posicionar os olhos novamente no caderno. Naruto, sentindo a atenção voltar para si, se sentiu reconfortado, fazendo pouco caso à provocação do moreno.

_ Não é obvio. Você trabalha escrevendo, pode ser um jornalista, ou estar desenvolvendo uma tabela de dados pra uma multinacional, ou...

_ Por eu ter dito se tratar de algo óbvio, você já deveria ter compreendido qual é minha profissão.

Naruto analisou Itachi trabalhar por mais alguns segundos, piscando e se sentindo envergonhado do chute que posteriormente daria.

_ Escritor?

_ Sim.

_ Não quis chutar escritor antes. Parece algo tão fora do comum, sempre imaginei escritores escrevendo em seus notebooks que jamais saem da casa, vestido uma roupa surrada e rodeados de canecas de café frio, gatos preguiçosos e luz baixa, sem sequer um raio de sol adentrando o escritório de trabalho, que se trataria provavelmente de um sótão improvisado e levemente mofado. – Itachi riu, e Naruto calou-se, maravilhado como o moreno misterioso e sua mais nova atitude, como se esperasse ser impossível ouvir uma risada advinda de tal pessoa.

_ Você esta falando de escritores de filme de terror barato. Não de escritores reais.

_ Não quis te ofender. Às vezes falo demais. – Naruto disse, Itachi concordou com a cabeça, deixando o sorriso sumir enquanto voltava a escrever. O loiro ficou alguns minutos em silêncio e, novamente incapaz de se conter, voltou a falar – Como um escritor de verdade trabalha?

_ Realmente fala demais. – Itachi constatou em voz alta, fechando o caderno e desistindo de seus afazeres, guardando em uma bolsa que estava pendurada no encosto de sua cadeira, juntamente com os óculos que usava para leitura.

Naruto o olhava com curiosos olhos azuis, cintilando ao perceber que, finalmente, adquirira completa atenção do moreno.

Itachi não pode deixar de notar a energia intensa que rodeava o loiro, e que seria considerável gastar um pequeno tempo de seu dia para trocar experiências com uma pessoa tão... _peculiar_.

_ Depende do tipo de livro, ou da proposta da editora, ou até mesmo da forma de inspiração do escritor.

_ Como assim?

_ Os melhores escritores não vivem para escrever. Escrevem quando a inspiração os toca, e por isso estão sempre munidos de papel e caneta. Entretanto, a maioria dos escritores que possuem suas obras nas prateleiras seguem passos mecânicos para a escrita de best-sellers.

_ Eu achava que best-sellers eram bons livros.

Itachi gargalhou. Literalmente gargalhou! Os olhos de Naruto brilharam em fascínio.

_ Best-sellers _deveriam_ ser bons livros. Mas pra adentrar a lista de best-sellers você deve escrever livros que o grande público gosta de ler, e assim conseguir vender. Best-sellers, em geral, são escritos por profissionais, escritores que sabem o que devem escrever para atingir o público massa, não necessitando de inspiração artística para fazê-lo. São escritos e guardados em gavetas, liberados as editoras conforme a demanda destas e do público, enquanto as verdadeiras obras de arte demoram anos para serem feitas, e raramente são conhecidas pelo público ou só se tornam conhecidas com o passar dos anos, quando os leitores, em geral, refinam seu gosto. Em real, todo escritor é capaz de escrever um best-seller, bastando pouco conhecimento antropológico para assim fazê-lo. Leigos podem escrever obras primas infinitamente mais artísticas do que escritores notórios.

_ Sinto polêmica rodeando seu discurso. Você não deveria falar assim, deveria? Está desmerecendo sua profissão.

_ Você não é meu agente nem meu leitor. Posso ser franco com alguém que me desconhece, eventualmente. Faz bem para lavar a alma. – Itachi ergueu o copo vazio de Naruto, acenando para o garçom repetir o pedido. Naruto protestou.

_ Ei, Itachi, eu não tenho dinheiro pra uma segunda dose. – falou em voz baixa, enquanto o garçom fazia um sinal de positivo, tratando de fazer o drinque.

– Estou comprando seu silêncio, Naruto-kun. – ele respondeu, sorrindo de canto de boca.

Foi a vez de Naruto gargalhar.

_ Ok. – falou entre o riso – E você está escrevendo um best-seller ou uma obra prima?

Itachi deixou o sorriso se desfazer, encarando seriamente o loiro a sua frente.

_ Existem cosias que não podem ser compartilhada nem com desconhecidos.

Naruto sentiu sua pele arrepiar, seu interesse por Itachi crescendo em proporções geométricas. Ajeitou-se na cadeira, recebendo a nova bebida em seguida, tomando um gole intenso. Percebeu que apesar do silêncio e da aparente falta de curiosidade do moreno, conseguiria adentrar mais à fundo no universo de Itachi se compartilhasse, da mesma maneira, sua vida com ele.

_ Eu não sou escritor, mas também escrevo algumas coisas, sabe. – Itachi nada disse, mas Naruto continuou a falar, fingindo não se dar conta da falta de interesse aparente – Entendo muito bem isso de "fazer o que a massa deseja".

_ Eu sei.

_ Como?

_ Naruto Uzumaki, vereador em segundo mandato, candidato à Prefeito. Eu não votei em você.

_ Certamente que não. – Naruto abaixou levemente a cabeça, encarando a sua própria bebida.

Itachi era uma pessoa (ao menos aparentemente) culta, não era o foco de suas campanhas. Naruto tentava, ao máximo, fazer seu trabalho da maior e melhor forma possível, dentro da liberdade que a política proporcionava, mas para ser bem colocado nas eleições deveria seguir aquilo programado pelo partido, letra por letra, promessa por promessa. Itachi tê-lo reconhecido já era algo levemente curioso, nem seus próprios eleitores costumavam se lembrar de ter votado nele. A política, atualmente, era uma piada sem graça.

_ Eu não voto. Justifico há anos, meu titulo é de outra capital. – Itachi sorriu, tentando reconfortar o outro.

_ Não, eu entendo o que quer dizer. Eu não votaria em mim se ouvisse minhas promessas e meus discursos. Mas você sabe como a coisa funciona: assim como eu preciso falar o que eles desejam ouvir pra ser eleito, você precisa escrever os best-sellers para ganhar seu pão de cada dia.

_ Errado.

Naruto piscou, extremamente confuso. Itachi retirou a carteira do bolso, contando algumas notas de dinheiro e colocando o conteúdo em sua mesa.

_ Só porque eu disse que sou um escritor você tirou suas conclusões, acreditando que eu escrevo best-sellers para meu sustento. Errado. Minha fonte de renda não advém de meu trabalho, eu não escrevo best-sellers.

Naruto ficou em silêncio, boquiaberto, enquanto Itachi guardava a carteira e voltava a encarar o loiro.

_ Assim como eu supus que o senhor se trataria de mais um corrupto com os bolsos recheados.

_ Ei! Você...! – Itachi ergueu a mão, fazendo um sinal para o raivosos Naruto se calar.

_ No entanto, você é vereador e não possui dinheiro para pagar um segundo drinque e planeja comprar quiboa para não comprar uma nova camisa, isso tudo em pleno inicio de mês. Seu salário é de dois mil e quinhentos reais, baixo rendimento para alguém que mora em uma capital, o que não te permite gastos fora do orçamento. Isso indica que sua renda é fruto de seu salário e somente dele. O que indica, por fim, a sua idoneidade política.

Se possível, o loiro ficou ainda mais admirado e boquiaberto, encarado Itachi como se estivesse diante de um alienígena. O moreno sorriu uma última vez, se levantando e segurando a bolsa em sua lateral, colocando o seu guarda-chuva de tamanho mediano e completamente seco em cima da mesa, apontando-o para Naruto.

_ Mas, novamente, estou apenas constatando o óbvio. Foi um prazer conhecê-lo, Naruto-kun.

Isso dito, e antes o outro pudesse ter qualquer reação, Itachi saiu da loja.

Não se preocupou com os grossos pingos de chuva que molhavam sua camisa, nem em correr para tentar manter-se seco, acenando para o primeiro táxi que passou na rua, adentrando no automóvel e desaparecendo da vida de Naruto da mesma forma que apareceu, misteriosamente pelo acaso.

 

 _…_ _Continua …_


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Bom, nesse capítulo acredito que vocês vão começar a entender um pouco as coisas (ou não).
> 
> Primeiramente, só quero deixar claro que todas as questões jurídicas/políticas mencionadas não tem nenhuma relação com a legislação do Brasil, pois o pais é fictício então por isso posso criar as regras que eu quiser nele. I am Kami, behold. LOL!
> 
> Sasuke devidamente apresentado, votações começam agora! Um leitor só pode votar uma vez, podendo mudar o voto sempre que desejar. Eu vou criar uma planilha no meu computador com o nome de vocês e o voto pra ter esse controle. Votações deslogadas serão aceitas sem problemas.

**THE PLAN**

**Capítulo II**

 

Naruto observou o caminho tomado por Itachi por mais alguns instantes pela janela da cafeteria, como se esperasse que ele retornasse brevemente. Sabia que era tolice, mas não conseguia evitar esse comportamento.

Por fim, desviou o olhar, fitando novamente a mesa. O dinheiro era o suficiente para pagar os dois drinques de Naruto, sobrando troco e gorjeta. O guarda-chuva aparentava ser novo e, analisando mais atentamente, era possível inclusive perceber uma etiqueta de loja ainda presa no cabo do objeto.

Naruto olhou confuso para as notas de vinte reais e o guarda-chuva, bagunçando o seu cabelo enquanto pensava. Poderia parecer idiotice, e ele jamais falaria em voz alta, mas parecia, apenas _parecia_ , que Itachi já sabia que o iria encontrar naquele lugar.

O loiro acordou de seus pensamentos com o celular vibrando. Botou a mão no bolso interno do paletó arruinado e retirou o aparelho, deixando o seu rascunho do discurso cair no processo. Olhou de canto de olho para o papel, pegando-o com a mão esquerda, enquanto atendia distraidamente o aparelho celular com a direita.

_ Uzumaki.

_ Naruto! Onde diabos você está? – A voz de Shikamaru ecoava urgentemente do outro lado da linha, fazendo o loiro finalmente acordar para a realidade.

_ Que horas são?

_ Cinco e meia! Onde você 'tá? Você falou pra Sakura que só passaria em casa e iria direto para o estúdio, recusou até a disposição de motorista. Naruto, faltam vinte minutos!

Shikamaru estava irritado, era evidente. Apressando-se, Naruto acenou para o garçom, entregando o dinheiro em suas mãos e sussurrando um "fique com o troco", correndo em direção a porta com o guarda-chuva em mãos.

_ Vai dar tempo, eu estou perto.

_ Será que é difícil demais pra você seguir o combinado?

Naruto vez menção de abrir o guarda-chuva, mas percebeu que ainda segurava o discurso com a outra mão. Olhou-o rapidamente e, ouviu a voz de Itachi ecoar em sua mente:

_"Em real, todo escritor é capaz de escrever um best-seller, bastando pouco conhecimento antropológico para assim fazê-lo. Leigos podem escrever obras primas infinitamente mais artísticas do que escritores notórios"_

Se decidindo, sorriu ao jogar o papel rabiscado na lixeira do estabelecimento.

_ Desculpa Shika, mas dessa vez eu vou improvisar.

_ Mas o...

O loiro desligou o telefone, abriu o guarda-chuva e correu para fora, sem se importar em molhar os sapatos lustrosos e a barra de sua calça, as únicas peças de roupa que ainda não estavam destruídas. Bom... agora, pelo menos, tudo em seu visual combinava.

 

**(***)**

 

_ Finalizou, não finalizou? – perguntou o taxista. Uma pergunta um tanto peculiar, ainda mais por um taxista que aparentemente apenas estaria prestando um serviço de condução, mas Itachi não aparentava surpresa. Com feições entediadas e distantes, encarava os pingos de chuva batendo em sua janela, ignorando completamente a indagação a si dirigida.

O taxista suspirou sonoramente

_ Itachi, você sabe muito bem as regras do jogo. Não deixe de...

_ Kakashi – o moreno exclamou para o taxista, fazendo este se calar – Não preciso que você me lecione todo santo dia coisas que eu já sei como funcionam.

Silêncio interrompido apenas pelas freadas leves do carro e sinalização de conversões. Kakashi olhava o moreno pelo canto do olho, evidenciando a tristeza no olhar do rapaz. Encarou a estrada novamente e, sorrindo por detrás de sua máscara nada convencional, falou em um tom mais amigável.

_ Eu apenas não desejo ter que agir.

_ Não será necessário. Confie em mim, _Ele_ confiou. – o moreno falou em tom baixo, descansando a cabeça na janela gelada e umedecida.

_ Mas _Ele_ não tem mais o controle, você tem...

_ Chega Kakashi, por favor! Você não faz ideia de como isso é difícil! – Itachi sussurrou num tom de súplica, fechando os olhos com melancolia. O grisalho, sabendo o que se passava na mente do pupilo, atendeu ao seu pedido, planejando não mais importuna-lo pelo assunto. Por hora...

Kakashi estacionou o taxi numa vaga de rua, próximo a uma loja de eletrônicos. Desligou o carro e empurrou o banco para trás, esticando as pernas e abrindo um jornal velho pra ler.

Itachi abriu os olhos e encarou o grisalho, não compreendendo o comportamento.

_ O que esta fazendo?

_ Esperando.

_ Sasuke?

_ Sasuke.

Ele trincou os dentes e apertou os punhos com força, mas se recompôs rapidamente, tentando manter uma posição serena.

_ Achei que iria demorar mais.

_ Eu também. Mas recebi um alerta do plano esta tarde. Seja lá o que você fez, foi bem feito.

_ Eu vou voltar a pé, destrava a porta. – o moreno ordenou, tentando abrir a porta o mais rápido que podia.

_ Não. Vai ser rápido, e eu não vou precisar falar com o Sasuke. Se acalme.

_ Não me interessa! – apesar das palavras grosseiras, a voz de Itachi estava perfeitamente composta e imersa de polidez – Eu não quero _ver_ a cara dele.

_ Faz parte da sua lição. Você não pode sair, ordens superiores.

O moreno olhou estático para o grisalho, que o observava com feições sérias. Trincou os dentes novamente e tentou relaxar no banco, encarando a calçada com irritação.

Vários minutos se passaram e os ocupantes do veículo não mais trocaram palavras. Itachi estava visivelmente irritado, Kakashi, por sua vez, parecia curioso. Eventualmente olhava para o moreno por cima de seu jornal, como se esperasse que este quebrasse o para-brisa e saísse correndo para longe. Mas o moreno nada fez, mantendo o olhar irritado no mesmo foco, mal piscava os olhos.

Subitamente, uma pessoa foi vista andando na chuva, levemente cabisbaixo e com um guarda-chuva que não o protegia nem um pouco da chuva torrencial. Passou pelo carro, seguindo em frente sem olhar para o lado. Kakashi dobrou o jornal e entregou-lhe para Itachi, saindo do carro em seguida, com um grande guarda-chuva protegendo sua cabeça, urgência evidente em suas passadas largas.

O moreno observou tudo com cuidado. Kakashi andou em uma direção oposta à que o homem vinha, e, depois de certificar a posição deste com um rápido olhar para trás, gritou:

_ SASUKE!

Sasuke parou de caminhar no mesmo instante que Kakashi dobrava a esquina, e quando o moreno mais novo olhou para trás, a fim de constatar quem o havia chamado, não encontrou ninguém na rua. Dando de ombros, girou o corpo para olhar pra frente e recomeçar seu caminho, mas desistiu ao encarar a vitrine. Surpreso, derrubou o guarda-chuva, observando o conteúdo da loja e se esquecendo completamente de tudo que ocorria ao seu redor.

Itachi, observando de camarote a reação de Sasuke, também encarou o objeto da loja. Tratava-se de vários televisores, sendo quem em todos eles encontrava-se a figura de Naruto Uzumaki, sorrindo, respondendo a algumas perguntas que um repórter o fazia.

Itachi sentia que seu coração havia parado de funcionar, a dor era enorme.

Sasuke correu para dentro da loja, assistindo um televisor com áudio que mostrava Naruto. O moreno mais velho podia ver claramente o sorriso estampado no rosto de perfil do Uchiha, e teve certeza que por trás da franja seus olhos brilhavam em excitação.

Limitou-se apenas em sentir um imenso aperto no peito, e uma grande vontade de quebrar todos os televisores daquela loja. Mas ele sabia, muito bem, que o que aconteceria a seguir seria inevitável.

Ao fim da entrevista, Sasuke saiu da loja correndo, ignorando qualquer coisa que o atendente havia falado. Corria em direção ao lugar de onde viera, e não recolheu seu guarda-chuva do chão, sequer se importando em se molhar e pisar nas poças de lama.

Kakashi entrou no carro subitamente, fazendo Itachi se sobressaltar.

_ Você acabou de observar uma abordagem à distância. Em uma situação como esta, é desnecessário abortar de frente e revelar sua...

_ Kakashi, cale a boca! - Itachi falou em um tom de voz que não costumava utilizar, ligando o rádio e aumentando até o último volume. Olhou para Kakashi com impaciência, e em seguida para o asfalto, indicando que gostaria de sair dali o quanto antes.

O grisalho cooperou desta vez, dando partida no automóvel e acelerando para longe.

 

**(***)**

 

Naruto voltava para cara radiante. Sua entrevista havia sido um sucesso, definitivamente deveria ter considerado improvisar antes. Aparentemente os estragos em sua roupa apenas o aproximaram mais a uma figura de um trabalhador, deixando evidente que gastava mais tempo com serviço do que se preocupando com pormenores como quais marcas de terno estava vestindo. O repórter, inclusive, citou isso nas suas considerações finais.

_ A próxima vez me diga seus planos! Odeio ser pego de surpresa. – Shikamaru falou, tentando parecer severo. Porém, o loiro reparou muito bem no sorriso do colega pelo retrovisor do carro do partido.

_ Não tinha plano, já te disse.

_ Não tem como ter ido tão bem sem um plano Naruto.

_ Bom, talvez eu apenas tenha um dom nato pra coisa ué. - Shikamaru riu, Naruto sorriu feliz. Mal percebeu quando o motorista estacionou o carro a frente de sua casa, de tão realizado que se sentia. Voltou a si com a voz de Shikamaru, que falava em tom preocupado.

_ Você está esperando visita?

O loiro olhou em direção a sua casa, ainda sorrindo, pensando absurdamente que poderia ser Itachi parado em seu parapeito. Mas não era Itachi, era _ele_ , definitivamente era ele: apesar de os cabelos negros-azulados não estarem espetados pelo gel, e sim caídos em seu rosto molhado; apesar de seus olhos não demonstrarem a raiva inerente, e sim uma súplica ansiedade nunca antes vista; apesar de sua postura não mostrar a arrogância, e sim o medo de ser ignorando, lá estava ele.

Sasuke Uchiha.

_ Filho da puta! – foi tudo que Naruto disse antes de sair do carro batendo a porta. Marchou até a figura estática de Sasuke, que o encarava com os olhos arregalados, respirando rapidamente pela boca.

_ Naruto, me escute! – Sasuke suplicou, tentando agarrar a manga do Uzumaki enquanto este fingia não reconhecê-lo, se concentrando em por a chave na fechadura da porta, errando mais de três vezes devido ao nervosismo. Naruto empurrou Sasuke, fazendo-o soltar sua manga. – Por favor!

A porta se abriu e o loiro voou para dentro de casa, colocando força nos braços no momento de fechá-la. Porém, a porta se chocou de encontro ao pé de Sasuke, que resmungou de dor.

_ Vai embora seu desgraçado! – Naruto gritou, abrindo e fechando a porta novamente para machucar ainda mais o pé de Sasuke, mas ele foi mais rápido e conseguiu manter a porta aberta o suficiente para por parcialmente o corpo dentro da casa.

_ Eu só quero que você me escute! E se você não tiver nada pra falar depois que eu terminar, vou embora e nunca mais apareço. Eu juro Naruto!

Reavaliou: não ouvira Sasuke jurar muitas coisas em sua vida, mas nas raras ocasiões em que o fizera ele manteve sua palavra. Ainda em fúria, escancarou a porta e cruzou os braços, pronto para ouvir qualquer mentira que o moreno ia falar.

Sasuke tentou entrar na casa, mas Naruto o impediu com a palma em seu peito, empurrando-o para trás de volta à chuva.

_ Na minha casa você não entra. Eu consigo muito bem te ouvir daqui.

Sasuke não imaginou que fosse recepcionado com tanto ódio, mas sabia que merecia aquele comportamento. Sentindo frio, mas impedindo ao máximo seus dentes de trincarem, começou a falar em voz alta, sem nunca quebrar o contato com o olhar do loiro.

_ Eu... Eu procurei você todos esses anos Naruto. – o loiro fez menção de falar, mas Sasuke ergueu a mão em um gesto para impedi-lo – Por favor, espere eu terminar. Te vi hoje na televisão, não fazia ideia dos candidatos a prefeitos dessa cidade, pois estou aqui só de passagem. Peguei o nome do partido, liguei lá, mas ninguém queria me informar onde você morava, óbvio. Reconheci a voz da Sakura, me identifiquei e ela me passou seu endereço, falando "assim ele vai ter o prazer de quebrar a sua cara".

Naruto, mesmo irritado, não pode deixar de sorrir.

_ A Sakura-chan me entende muito bem. – Sasuke pareceu ainda mais ofendido, mas decidiu ignorar a intromissão de Naruto. Pensou por alguns instantes em como explicar as coisas para o ex-namorado, decidindo ser direto.

_ Naruto, eu fui embora porque meus pais morreram.

A informação fez toda postura de Naruto se dissolver. Os braços cruzados caíram pesadamente ao lado de seu corpo, seu olhos arregalaram completamente. Nenhum dos dois se moveu pelo tempo que parecia uma eternidade, até Naruto se recompor para voltar a falar.

_ Q-quê?

_ Me deixe entrar, eu te explico tudo. – imediatamente Naruto deu um passo para o lado, permitindo que o moreno adentrasse em sua sala de jantar. Sasuke estava ensopado dos pés a cabeça, mas o anfitrião não se importou com o piso molhado.

_ Sente-se. – ordenou em um tom menos severo, apontando para a mesa de jantar. Sasuke se sentou em uma das pontas, Naruto sentou-se ao seu lado, reanalisando Sasuke com a iluminação da sala.

Sasuke estava lindo, como sempre fora. Algumas poucas mudanças eram evidentes: estava um pouco mais alto e levemente mais encorpado, em forma. Seus cabelos abaixados devido à chuva o faziam parecer mais delicado do que realmente era, pois o loiro sabia muito bem do que Sasuke era capaz. Sua pele exibia a mesma palidez de sempre, os olhos acinzentados e escuros imerso de uma grande quantidade de emoções irreconhecíveis pelo loiro. Ele tremia: impossível era saber se tremia de emoção ou de frio.

_ Você quer uma toalha? Ou...

_ Não. Só quero que você me escute.

O loiro nada disse, aguardando para ouvir o que o ex-namorado tinha a lhe falar. Sasuke demorou um pouco para por as ideias no lugar e recomeçar a falar, suspirando e implorando para todos os Deuses do mundo que ele não estragasse as coisas de vez.

_ Eu... Eu recebi um telefonema do meu tio Madara as dez horas da manhã àquele dia. Achei que ele simplesmente estava tentando botar "bom senso" na minha cabeça e impedir que eu... bem... você sabe. – passou as mãos nos cabelos, na tentativa de tirar um pouco o excesso de água – Eu não atendi e ele continuou ligando. Na terceira ou quarta tentativa, eu atendi pronto pra o mandar ir pro inferno, mas então ele me disse... Meus pais morreram em um acidente de carro. – a voz de Sasuke falhou, mas tanto ele como Naruto fingiram não ter percebido o momento de fraqueza – Alguém dirigia, porque meus pais estavam no banco de trás do carro da minha mãe. Mas não foi encontrado o corpo do motorista, então o desgraçado deve ter fugido. Não temos testemunhas nem pistas, digitais, nada... É como se o homem não existisse. Ao que tudo indica, foi uma tentativa de sequestro, mas o sequestrador era muito ruim de volante...

Um silêncio desconfortável se iniciou. Naruto esticou sua mão para o moreno, e este instantaneamente a segurou, respirando mais aliviado, mas ainda sim contendo as lágrimas. Seu orgulho era poderoso demais para que ele chorasse, nem mesmo na frente de Naruto.

_ Por que você não me ligou? Sumiu do mapa, não atendeu minhas ligações...

_ Eu estava confuso, sozinho. Peguei um avião e fui pra minha cidade, não falei com ninguém por um bom tempo... Eu... pensei muito no que meus pais queriam pra mim.

_ O que quer dizer?

_ Sobre nós... – Sasuke não mais aguentou, quebrou o contato visual, olhando para o lado envergonhado pelo que diria a seguir – Eu quis sumir Naruto, eu quis te esquecer. Eu achei que devia fazer isso em memória aos meus pais.

_ Mas que absurdo é esse que você tá me falando? – Naruto largou a mão de Sasuke, se colocando de pé e derrubando a cadeira onde anteriormente estava sentado. Sua raiva voltava gradualmente – Você me deixou plantado naquele cartório, não me deu nenhuma explicação e sumiu! Tá certo, sinto muito pela perda dos seus pais e entendo a sua dor, mas nós íamos fazer isso! Estava tudo decidido, mesmo os seus pais sendo contra! E não era como se eu estivesse te obrigando, pois faríamos isso apenas por você! Claro, não precisávamos assinar os papéis naquele dia, você só devia me ligar e avisar e eu iria com você no velório, ou ficava do lado de fora do cemitério se eu ofendo tanto a memória dos seus pais!

_ Naruto...

_ Mas dizer que fez isso em memória aos seus pais só mostra que você tinha dúvidas do que queria, seu bastardo! – o loiro o interrompeu, calando Sasuke por longos dois minutos. Os únicos ruídos do ambiente eram a respiração irritada de Naruto e os pingos que caiam dos cabelos morenos. Encaravam um ao outro, o olhar raivoso se chocando contra o arrependido.

_ Você tem razão, eu tinha dúvidas. Mas agora eu não tenho mais Naruto, eu quero ficar com você. Eu amo v... – as palavras de Sasuke foram impedidas de serem ditas por um soco direcionado bem no meio de seu rosto. O moreno caiu da cadeira, segurando o rosto que agora sangrava em um pequeno corte na lateral.

_ NÃO OUSE FALAR ISSO! – Sasuke encarou Naruto novamente, e este tinha lágrimas nos belos olhos azuis ferozes. O loiro estava extremamente irritado – Você não faz IDEIA de como eu sofri! Enquanto você estava sendo um completo babaca no outro lado do mundo! Um... egoísta!

Sasuke se levantou do chão calmamente, impando o sangue com a barra da camisa molhada. Andou até Naruto encarando-o frente a frente e constatando que, finalmente, os dois homens possuíam a mesma altura. Piscou varias vezes, até falar em um tom baixo e sério.

_ Pode me bater o quanto quiser. Mas isso não vai me impedir de falar. Nós éramos crianças, não tínhamos ideia do que estávamos fazendo. Eu estava confuso e agi como um idiota, eu errei, mas isso não diminui nem um pouco o meu amor por você. E é engolindo todo meu orgulho que eu venho aqui pedir perdão. Acho que nunca pedi desculpas pra ninguém na minha vida, mesmo quando eu estava errado. Se você nunca mais quiser olhar na minha cara ou falar comigo novamente, eu aceito. Mas não saio daqui sem receber ao menos seu perdão.

Naruto encarou o moreno, deixando as lágrimas escorrerem livremente de seus olhos. Tinha vontade de espancar Sasuke com todas as suas forças, mas, ao mesmo tempo seu corpo desejava estar mais próximo do dono de seu coração. Não conseguia decidir o que fazer, e depois de alguns instantes, seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela trigésima vez aquele dia.

_ Usuratonkachi. – O apelido provocante tão conhecido foi seguido pelos lábios de Sasuke ao encontro dos seus.

_Oh._

Ao contrário da aparência dos dois homens, o beijo não mudara, nem um pouquinho. Era urgente, com paixão, e Naruto não deixou de retribuir. As mãos de Sasuke seguraram a parte de traz do corpo de Naruto, puxando-o para perto de si, fazendo suas intimidades se friccionarem. Ambos gemeram baixinho, deixando a sensação tão conhecida voltar a sua memória.

O loiro acariciava os cabelos molhados do ex-namorado com as mãos, aprofundando o beijo e explorando o interior da boca de seu moreno favorito. Sasuke, por sua vez, tentava inverter a situação, querendo ele dominar o beijo.

Algum tempo se passou desta constante guerra de dominação que sempre impregnava o relacionamento deles, mas foi Naruto quem interrompeu o beijo, necessitando respirar.

Sasuke sorriu ao se sentir vitorioso.

_ Já que você estava pensando demais e já estava começando a feder, eu resolvi decidir por você. – o moreno disse, recebendo um soquinho no ombro de Naruto em resposta.

Ambos riram de leve, mas o loiro foi o primeiro a recobrar a seriedade, deixando Sasuke novamente temeroso. Ele se aproximou do loiro, colando sua testa à dele enquanto se perdia no olhar de safiras.

_ Eu sinto muito pela sua família. Mas a situação mudou. – Naruto falou seriamente, Sasuke deu-lhe um selinho, contornando sua mandíbula com os dedos finos e compridos.

_ Me dê uma chance. Apenas uma.

_ O que você quer Sasuke?

_ Você. Quero fazer o que devia ter feito há três anos: quero me casar com você!

Naruto continuava confuso, olhando para os olhos acinzentados e respirando descompassadamente.

Sasuke nunca havia falado em casamento em voz alta, na tentativa anterior, quando ocorreu todo aquele desastre, eles apenas se referiam a "papelada" ou qualquer outro termo genérico. Nunca houve um pedido, o casamento estava apenas sendo realizado por motivos de cidadania.

O Uchiha era japonês, e sua cidadania japonesa o impedia de realizar muitas coisas naquele país. Uma delas eram os concursos públicos. Na época, Sasuke e Naruto haviam acabado de terminar a faculdade, e o estrangeiro havia se formado médico enquanto o loiro pegava o canudo de ciências sociais. Estavam namorando há oito meses quando o moreno entrou irritado no apartamento do namorado, dizendo que esse país era ridículo e que o loiro tinha que mudar muitas regras quando chegasse na política.

Sasuke havia feito um concurso público para se tornar administrador hospitalar de um hospital de renome no país, mas sua contratação foi proibida devido a sua cidadania japonesa. Era uma forma de tentar conter o grande número de imigrantes, Naruto havia explicado isso parar o moreno, mas sua ira não diminuía. E então o loiro propôs, se assinassem a papelada Sasuke poderia manter dupla cidadania e realizar quantos concursos públicos ele quisesse. O moreno concordou e em poucas semanas estavam vendo esse... detalhe.

Nunca foi algo romântico.

_ Teme...

_ Dobe... – Sasuke se inclinou na tentativa de capturar os lábios de Naruto junto aos seus, mas este virou o rosto. Suspirando, deu dois passos para trás – Eu não vou te forçar a nada, mas você sabe o que eu quero.

Andou até a mesa novamente, depositando em sua superfície um cartão. Virou-se para Naruto, caminhou lentamente e, pegando suas mãos, perguntou.

_ Você me perdoa?

_ Sim.

_ Então pense. Pense, e me ligue depois que pensar. – Sasuke deu aquele sorriso confiante de canto de boca que era sua marca registrada e beijou as mãos de Naruto. Ao soltá-las, caminhou para porta da sala que ainda estava aberta – Só não demore muito pra me aceitar de volta, posso ter perdido o interesse até lá.

_ Bastardo arrogante! – Naruto gritou e Sasuke se foi, rindo sonoramente da própria piada.

O loiro andou até a mesa e pegou o cartão com as mãos. Era um simples cartão de negócios escrito "Dr. Sasuke Uchiha – Oncologista*" e um telefone celular abaixo seguia, com um endereço de uma clínica na cidade vizinha. No verso, porém, havia escritos a mão:

" _Eu sabia que você não ia deixar eu te falar, mas escrever eu posso. Eu te amo, seu idiota."_

**(***)**

 

**_Sujeito: Naruto Uzumaki_ **

**_Idade: 26 anos._ **

**_Loiro, olhos azuis, magro, 1,75._ **

**_Alma em primeiro grau._ **

**_Desenvolvimento passado: retrógrado._ **

**_Plano superior: ocupar a cadeira de presidente-representante na ONU. Realização de tratados e pacificação internacional._ **

**_Missão: impulsionar a carreira política do sujeito para uma boa colocação nas eleições de prefeito._ **

**_Relatório: Naruto Uzumaki adentra o recinto, readquire a inspiração necessária e realiza um discurso impulsionador de sua carreira política. Divisor de águas._ **

**_Auxílio superior necessário? Sim [ ] Não [ ]_ **

**_Tarefa concluída? Sim [ ] Não [ ]_ **

**_Prazo: seis meses._ **

 

_Prazo: seis meses._

_Prazo: seis meses._

_Prazo: seis meses._

 

_ Prazo: seis meses. – Itachi repetia para si mesmo. Seis meses. Ele possuía seis meses para realizar a tarefa que lhe fora dada. Ela já estava concluída, e ao assinalar em "sim" para "tarefa concluída" a folha de Naruto Uzumaki não mais existiria em seu caderno, e ele provavelmente nunca mais encontraria o loiro. – Mas... Eu tenho seis meses.

_ Itachi. – o moreno olhou para a porta de seu quarto, observando Kakashi ler o pornô de sempre, parado ao lado de sua porta silenciosamente – Nem pense em fazer isso.

_ Eu tenho seis meses pra entregar o relatório Kakashi.

_ Mas você já fez a missão. O entregue agora.

Tanto Itachi quanto Kakashi ficaram em silêncio, cada um lendo respectivamente o que continham em mãos. Por fim, o grisalho fechou o seu livro, virando de costas e falando em voz baixa.

_ Não pense que só por que você está no segundo nível não tem que superar suas limitações. Todos nós sofremos com a primeira vida de trabalho, e o egoísmo é o que gera a superpopulação do primeiro nível. Não regrida, Itachi.

Dito isso, saiu fechando a porta atrás de si com um suave click. Itachi encarou a porta por alguns instantes, em seguida voltando à ler as palavras já decoradas.

_Seis meses._

_Seis meses._

_Seis meses._

Seis meses de esperança.

 

... Continua...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Oncologista é o medico que trata câncer. É importante pra história saber a especialização do Sasuke.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Nesse capítulo conto a historia de Sasuke e Naruto, mas em terceira pessoa e rapidamente.  
> Sobre o universo do Itachi, gradualmente vou explicando as coisas, não se preocupem se parecer confuso, pois tudo será explicado minunciosamente no momento certo.  
> Mas quero mesmo que vocês quebrem a cuca pra tentar entender, pois demorei mais de dois meses pra criar tudo isso... =P

**THE PLAN**

**Capítulo III**

 

Naruto acordou na manhã seguinte com uma tremenda dor de cabeça. Sequer sabia se poderia ter chamado o ato de abrir os olhos e encarar o teto iluminado pelo sol de seu quarto como "acordar", tendo em vista que a noite cheia de pensamentos o impediu de sequer cochilar.

Sasuke o confundia. Sempre foi assim, por mais que ele odiasse admitir.

Naruto e Sasuke se conheceram quando crianças, aproximadamente aos doze anos de idade. Odiaram-se profundamente a primeira vista, e criaram uma rivalidade imensurável durante boa parte da adolescência.

O loiro recordava vividamente os pais de Sasuke, sempre rígidos porém carinhosos à sua maneira. Seu pai, por sua vez, era uma pessoa extremamente amorosa e despreocupada, brigas era algo que não havia na rotina da família Uzumaki.

A família Uchiha e a família Uzumaki dividiam a calçada: eram vizinhos, apesar da leve disparidade financeira. Obviamente, os imigrantes Uchiha possuíam maiores condições financeiras, mas nem por isso os Uzumaki poderiam ser colocados para trás financeiramente. Possuíam um grande terreno e depois de alguns anos de trabalho duro de Minato, que gerou dinheiro empregado em reformas constantes na casa da família, resultaram em uma casa digna de ser vizinha da mansão Uchiha.

As famílias se davam consideravelmente bem se desconsiderasse as briga dos filhos. A criança loira e a criança morena se odiavam profundamente e brigavam por diversos motivos. No início da adolescência esse ódio se transformou numa rivalidade longe de ser saudável, o que fazia os garotos voltarem da escola sempre com hematomas e arranhões pelo corpo. Fugaku e Minato tentaram castigar os filhos para educá-los para não agirem mais assim, colocando-os de castigo juntos como última tentativa de coerção correcional. É redundante afirmar que os garotos quase se mataram nesta ocasião.

Naruto lembrava vagamente de haver mais alguém morando na casa dos Uchiha, talvez um primo, mas por mais que forçasse a memória era incerta e deturpada. Em seus registros infantis, apenas Fugaku, Mikoto e Sasuke existiam com clareza. Pensar que Fugaku e Mikoto morreram de uma maneira tão trágica o fizera lembrar-se da morte do próprio pai. E isso foi o que fez os olhos de Naruto encararem seu teto praticamente toda a noite.

Minato criou Naruto sozinho, tendo em vista que Kushina morrera no parto. Naruto cresceu ouvido historias de sua mãe, adquirindo um verdadeiro amor por alguém que jamais conhecera. Por vezes se entristecia, trazendo na mente memorais que jamais aconteceram de momentos imaginários com sua mãe. Ao receber a notícia do desaparecimento de Minato, o mundo de Naruto acabou.

Fantasiar que sua mãe, alguém que você nunca havia conhecido, possuía um passado contigo era algo doentio, mas aceitável – afinal, ele jamais a teve por perto. A lembrança de um passado real e de um presente que fora arrancado de si era extremamente mais doloroso.

Foram longos meses para o loiro. As buscas policiais penduraram por meses, mas nenhuma pista era adquirida. Dentro de algum tempo, o delegado de policia encerrou o caso, independente dos protestos veementes de Naruto e a família Uchiha.

Mas como Deus nunca fecha uma porta sem abrir uma janela, Naruto recebeu de presente a sua segunda família. Apesar de possuir um tutor que administrara o dinheiro dos Uzumaki até sua maioridade, o auxílio emocional veio do outro lado do muro. Mikoto foi a primeira a se preocupar com a saúde do menino, buscando-o para almoçar dia sim dia não, assim como checando praticamente todos os dias se ele estava cuidando de sua higiene e fazendo o dever de casa. E o garoto recordava das histórias que seu pai constantemente o narrava, Mikoto e Kushina eram grandes amigas na faculdade e fora a própria Kushina que apresentara Fugaku para a morena... Talvez ela sentisse alguma vontade de se redimir. De qualquer maneira, Naruto aceitou os cuidados da vizinha de bom grado, e depois de algum tempo passou a frequentar constantemente a casa dos Uchiha.

Fugaku foi o primeiro a se preocupar com sua formação educacional superior, e foi quem o fez perceber o talento que possuía para a política. E a política se tornou o laço entre eles, pois era um assunto que muito interessava Fugaku, o que fez sua relação com Sasuke piorar consideravelmente. Ciúmes envolto da tão conhecida rivalidade, talvez. O moreno passou diariamente a fuzilar o loiro com o olhar, e aos poucos Naruto foi percebendo que adentrara sem qualquer permissão na vida de Sasuke.

Procurou, então, se afastar novamente dos Uchiha, não se sentindo no direito de bagunçar a vida do moreno desta maneira. Neste momento, ambos já possuíam a idade de 16 anos e estavam prestes a fazer vestibular. O loiro usou isso como desculpa de seu afastamento, falando que necessitava estudar.

Algumas semanas depois, Sasuke apareceu em seu parapeito.

Irritado, argumentou que o loiro não podia desaparecer sem mais nem menos. E quando Naruto perguntou o porquê dele se importar, ele respondeu que não ligava, mas que sua família sentia falta da companhia barulhenta de Naruto. Obviamente não engoliu essa resposta, afinal, Mikoto e Fugaku tinham livre acesso à sua casa. O herdeiro Uchiha, sem ter mais o que falar, deu-lhe as costas e marchou novamente para sua casa, batendo a porta com força. Naruto sorriu, por mais que ele também não admitisse, sentia saudades das brigas com o jovem da mesma maneira.

Passou a frequentar novamente a casa dos Uchiha e chamou Sasuke para estudarem juntos para o vestibular, desejando ser ao menos útil na vida do garoto que praticamente dividia os pais consigo. O moreno, meio receoso, aceitou a oferta. As brigas foram diminuindo consideravelmente enquanto a disciplina e rotina de estudos aumentava cada vez mais, rendendo uma grande pontuação nos mais importantes vestibulares do país. Passaram na faculdade mais famosa, tanto para Ciências Sociais quanto para Medicina, e os olhos de Mikoto se encheram de lágrimas no dia que finalmente partiram.

Dividiram um apartamento na cidade universitária e, de inicio, a convivência ainda mais próxima foi encarada com estranheza. Naruto tratou de fazer amigos no curso com bastante velocidade, enquanto Sasuke permanecia sempre em casa estudando, sem almejar qualquer vida social. Uma noite em específico, Naruto foi deixado em casa tropeçando em seus próprios pés de tão bêbado que se encontrava.

O Uchiha ficou lívido.

Discutiram praticamente o dia inteiro assim que o loiro acordou de ressaca, e aquela noite foi a vez de Sasuke sair irritado do apartamento, voltando tarde da noite e com uma companhia... Sakura Haruno.

Não entendendo muito bem os seus sentimentos à época, Naruto iniciou uma briga assim que o moreno adentrou a porta. Discutia, apontando o dedo para o peito de Sasuke, que gargalhava divertindo-se com a ironia da situação (efeito este apenas conseguindo com grandes doses de Vodca). Fulminando, o Uzumaki pulou para cima do moreno. A briga só não foi mais violenta porque Sakura interferiu, parecendo ainda mais ameaçadora do que os dois juntos, jogando cada um em seu quarto e batendo a porta ao sair do apartamento.

Apesar do evidente interesse que a rosada possuía no Uchiha, afinal, fora ela quem se prontificara a levar o rapaz para casa depois de altas doses no bar da faculdade (para que, com sorte, conseguisse tirar uma casquinha), ela havia se identificado muito com Naruto. Passaram, inicialmente, a se encontrar ocasionalmente no campus entre os intervalos de aulas, ora conversava com Sasuke ora com Naruto, visto que desde a briga ambos não trocavam mais do que duas palavras um para com o outro, fugindo um do outro como o diabo foge da cruz.

Dois meses depois, cansada de tanta infantilidade, Sakura invadiu o apartamento dos rapazes. Arrancou Naruto de seu computador e o jogou (com uma força pouco convencional para uma mulher) no quarto do Uchiha, trancando a porta em seguida e gritando em alto e bom som "Vocês só saem daqui quando crescerem pelo menos 10 anos mentalmente!".

Ficaram presos por mais de seis horas. Quando saíram de lá... Bem, pode-se dizer que saíram de uma amizade bem conturbada para uma nova etapa do relacionamento.

Naruto e Sasuke adquiriram um tipo de amizade colorida que mantiveram em segredo durante todo o período da faculdade. Apesar de não namorarem outras pessoas durante todo o curso, tardaram à assumir o relacionamento tanto para os outros quando para si próprios, afirmando constantemente se tratar apenas de atração física que eventualmente acabaria.

Ambos mudaram a maneira de pensar quando, no último ano (devido a dependências o loiro se formou conjuntamente com o moreno, que tinha o curso dois anos mais longo), Sasuke deixou de voltar para o seu quarto após as relações sexuais e começou a dormir na mesma cama que Naruto, envolvendo os braços ao corpo do loiro, para a surpresa do mesmo. Aquele dia foi conhecido oficialmente como o inicio do namoro, apesar de jamais discutirem isso em voz alta, ficou assim convencionado na cabeça de ambos. Resolveram assumir a relação, e decidiram que as primeiras pessoas que deveriam saber da relação eram Sakura, Mikoto e Fugaku.

Quando os dois contaram para a rosada, ela apenas ergueu os olhos da TV e falou em tom monótono "qual a novidade meninos?". Eles se entreolharam duvidosos, e tornaram novamente a explicar. Sakura sorriu calorosamente, abraçando os dois em um abraço coletivo "e vocês realmente acham que eu poderia ser a melhor amiga de vocês se não tivesse percebido isso desde o começo?".

O loiro suspirou aliviado, apesar de Sakura ter largado sua paixonite por Sasuke por volta do terceiro ano de faculdade, ainda tinha receio da reação dela ao descobrir. Sakura havia sido subestimada, afinal, era uma estudante de jornalismo inteligente e informada, seria muito capaz de perceber a relação de seus melhores amigos.

Chegando as férias de inverno, Sasuke e Naruto voltaram para casa e apareceram com uma mala em cada mão, as mãos vagas entrelaçadas de forma afetuosa. Mas Mikoto e Fugaku não reagiram nada bem.

Fugaku ignorou Naruto todo o período de férias, Mikoto tentou agir da melhor maneira possível, mas estava evidente o desconforto. Sasuke o olhava suplicando por auxílio, pois eles não imaginavam que os Uchiha agiriam desta maneira, tendo em vista o quanto pareciam adorar Naruto anteriormente. No ultimo dia de férias, quando finalmente voltariam para o campus a fim de cursar o ultimo semestre da faculdade, Fugaku e Mikoto chamaram Naruto para conversar.

Explicaram que Mikoto não podia ter mais filhos além de Sasuke, e por isso sempre esperaram que Sasuke desse continuidade à família Uchiha com seus descendentes, passando o gene da família para as próximas gerações. Deixaram claro não haver qualquer problema a respeito da sexualidade dos dois, mas que isso impedia o sonho do casal de se realizar. Naruto ouviu tudo atentamente, e extremamente entristecido se despediu do casal, falando que infelizmente quem deveria escolher isso era Sasuke e que ele gostava demais do rapaz para deixá-lo para trás por conta própria, apesar do pedido de sua família de coração.

No aeroporto Naruto relatou a conversa para Sasuke, e este nada disse, apertando ainda mais sua mão para deixar evidente que não concordava com a opinião de sua família.

Ou era isso que Naruto acreditava, pois jamais conversaram a respeito novamente.

Ao se formarem, decidiram continuar a carreira na capital do país. Fugaku, por sua vez, se aposentara e ele e Mikoto resolveram voltar para o Japão, auxiliando Sasuke com dinheiro nos primeiros anos de sua vida profissional, ou ao menos eram esses os planos.

Naruto esperou inutilmente que Sasuke continuasse a dividir apartamento com ele, mas ele preferiu morar em uma quitinete no início, orgulhoso demais para usar o dinheiro dos pais depois de formado. Como Naruto já usufruía da integridade de sua herança alugou um apartamento um pouco maior e convidou o namorado para morar consigo, mas o orgulho Uchiha difícil de diluir.

Apesar de tudo, tanto o chaveiro do médico quanto o chaveiro do político possuíam duas chaves de apartamento. Sasuke vivia no lar de Naruto com frequência, e vice e versa. A relação estava muito bem, e quando Naruto propôs o casamento para resolver os problemas de nacionalidade de Sasuke, ele realmente acreditou que teriam um bom futuro como casal a frente.

Quando Sasuke desapareceu, o mundo de Naruto parecia ter, pela segunda vez, desmoronado. Não apenas perdera o namorado/noivo, mas também seu melhor amigo e o contato com os Uchiha, pois até então não sabia para que localidade do Japão eles haviam se mudado. Despertado, denunciou o sumiço de Sasuke à delegacia, e descobriu em poucas horas que o moreno havia comprado uma passagem apenas de ida para o Japão.

Aquela noite, o loiro adentrou a quitinete de Sasuke, destruindo cada peça de roupa e cada móvel que encontrara a sua frente. Nunca mais procurou noticias do moreno, decidindo que, para si, ele encontrava-se morto.

O tempo passou, Naruto conseguiu filiação com um partido e chamou Sakura para ser sua assessora direta, o que ela aceitou prontamente. Depois de algumas pesquisas partidárias, Naruto resolveu mudar para uma cidade menor, a fim de construir seu nome político. Foi vice-prefeito no interior, mas renunciou o cargo para se tornar vereador da capital do estado onde morava, sendo reeleito uma vez. A atual candidatura de prefeito para uma capital seria um grande passo para sua carreira, e ele havia mantido o foco nisso e apenas nisso nos últimos meses.

Até Sasuke reaparecer e bagunçar seu mundo.

_ Droga. – suspirou, levantando o travesseiro da cama e fazendo suas atividades matutinas automaticamente. Precisava ir ao partido e saber os resultados da pesquisa de popularidade feita após a entrevista de ontem à tarde.

Ao descer para o segundo andar de sua casa seus planos foram modificados ao encontrar Sakura com duas tigelas fumegantes de ramen. O loiro não pode deixar de sorrir.

_ Seu esconderijo de chave reserva abaixo do capacho é muito manjado, você devia trocar. – ela falou sorrindo, deixando o ramen em cima da mesa de jantar, andando até Naruto abraçando-o com ternura – Estou muito orgulhosa de você! – sussurrou ao seu ouvido, deixando-o sem jeito.

_ Pelo quê? – perguntou enquanto a rosada se afastava e ele estendia a mão para o precioso ramen, sentando-se para comer.

_ Pela entrevista, foi sensacional!

Naruto sorriu.

_ Eu _sou_ sensacional Sakura-chan.

_ Baka. – ela exclamou, iniciando sua refeição da mesma maneira. Depois de um silêncio nada convencional, ela parou de mastigar, suspirando fundo – Vamos Naruto, me conte.

_ Contar o que?

_ Sasuke. Falei com ele ontem pelo telefone e esta cadeira está com o cheiro dele, vamos, desembucha.

Naruto engoliu rapidamente, encarou os olhos verdes da amiga e soube: não havia escapatória. Já previamente cansado por ter que pensar em Sasuke mais uma vez, suspirou fundo e começou a falar.

**(***)**

 

**_Sujeito: Sasuke Uchiha_ **

**_Idade: 26 anos._ **

**_Moreno, pálido, olhos cinza-escuro, magro, 1,77._ **

**_Alma em primeiro grau._ **

**_Desenvolvimento passado: retrógrado._ **

**_Plano superior: encontrar a cura para o câncer._ **

**_Missão: fazer com que o sujeito reencontre Naruto Uzumaki._ **

**_Relatório: Sasuke Uchiha foi compelido a observar a entrevista de Naruto Uzumaki no aparelho televisor, descobrindo sua localidade e sua profissão. Breves horas depois, Sasuke Uchiha se dirigiu ao lar de Uzumaki, e permaneceu em seu interior por meia hora._ **

**_Auxílio superior necessário? Sim [ ] Não [x]_ **

**_Tarefa concluída? Sim [x] Não [ ]_ **

**_Prazo: seis meses._ **

 

Kakashi olhava para o documento em seu notebook que desaparecia gradualmente como mágica assim que preenchera o ultimo X. Esperou mais alguns minutos, mas nenhuma nova missão apareceu.

Sorriu, isso significava que Itachi havia tomado a decisão certa, no fim.

O moreno não havia saído do quarto desde o dia anterior, mas se nenhuma nova missão envolvendo Sasuke Uchiha aparecera em seu computador isso significara que seu pupilo havia decidido não interferir ou, ao menos, ainda não estava convicto se interferiria ou não.

_ O livre arbítrio das almas de segundo grau constantemente ferram tudo. – falou para si mesmo enquanto fechava a tela do notebook.

_ A prepotência das almas de terceiro grau é muito mais incomoda, posso afirmar com toda certeza. – a voz profunda tão conhecida falou atrás de si. Kakashi sequer precisou girar o corpo, pois em poucos instantes o moreno de cabelos cumpridos estava a sua frente, andando em direção à saída.

_ Onde vai?

Itachi olhou para trás com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

_ O seu notebook já não te deu a informação necessária Kakashi?

_ Não. Ele apenas me disse que você não vai interferir na minha missão, mas não me disse sua rotina. Estou perguntando como um amigo Itachi, não seja tão formal comigo.

_ Hn. – Itachi abriu a porta de casa e falou rapidamente antes de sair – Vou tomar café.

_ Vou junto, ei, espera! – Kakashi correu atrás do moreno, catando sua carteira e chaves em cima da mesa enquanto corria. – Itachi!

_ Você esta ficando lento Kakashi, deve ser a idade. – Itachi caçoou enquanto o grisalho corria atrás de si, puxando-o pelo braço para desacelerar o passo.

_ Idiota. – xingou baixo e sem fôlego, fazendo Itachi sorrir de canto de boca – Onde vai tomar café?

_ Dennis.

Dennis era um café perto da casa onde Kakashi e Itachi moravam. Kakashi piscou atordoado, pois sabia que se Itachi estava indo para o Dennis significaria que buscava informações.

_ Não precisa ir ao Dennis, pergunte a mim.

O moreno continuou a andar sem parecer ter ouvido o que o grisalho falara.

_ Itachi, tudo isso é por causa da missão do Sasuke? Você sabe muito bem que eu sou seu tutor...

_ De fato sei. Assim como sei que posso recorrer a qualquer alma de grau superior para lições especificas, não apenas você. – o moreno interrompeu – Você será tendencioso.

Kakashi parou de andar.

_ Oras! Qualquer alma de terceiro grau será Itachi!

_ Ainda sim quero tentar.

_ Em vão!

_ Jamais em vão, eu possuo livre arbítrio, assim como vocês... Se eles vão me ajudar ou não cabe a eles decidirem, não eu, você ou _Ele_. – Kakashi grunhiu atrás de Itachi, e este acelerou o passo, pretendendo entrar ao Dennis o quanto antes. Ouviu um barulho de passos afastando gradualmente e soube que Kakashi havia partido. Era uma das regras, o tutor não poderia seguir o tutorado se ele decidisse buscar informação em outras instâncias.

Itachi entrou no estabelecimento pequeno, fazendo a porta bater em um sino que indicava sua chegada. Algumas pessoas tomavam café e conversavam amigavelmente, outros estavam diante do balcão conversando com a morena de cabelos curtos. E foi até ela que ele andou.

_ Boa tarde senhor, posso anotar o seu pedido?

_ Shizune-sama. – Itachi cumprimentou em voz baixa, puxando a manga de sua camiseta e mostrando a marca em forma de tribal na parte superior do braço. Shizune não pareceu um pouco surpresa.

_ Há quanto tempo teve o chamado?

_ Três anos.

Ela suspirou, sorrindo de forma caridosa.

_ Vocês estão cada vez mais jovens... – levantando a entrada do balcão, indicou para Itachi que a seguisse. Caminharam até uma porta velha e descascada, onde havia uma placa escrita "Exclusivo para Funcionários" – Qualquer um que estiver no Lobby está fazendo hora extra pra ajudá-lo. Se quiser marcar uma reunião com alguém de nível superior retorne para cá, pois essa tarefa é comigo. Qual o seu nome?

_ Itachi.

_ Itachi, certo. – ela tirou um bloquinho de anotações, daqueles que garçons costumam usar e anotou o nome do rapaz, continuando a falar enquanto escrevia – Acrescentarei a visita ao seu cadastro, algum problema quanto a isso?

_ Nenhum.

_ Seu tutor será informado. – ela parou de escrever, olhando duvidosamente para Itachi, como se o encorajasse a tentar desistir.

_ Ele já sabe, não há importância. Alias, Kakashi é um grande pervertido, duvido que de importância necessária para isso ao ponto de desgrudar seus olhos daqueles livros.

Shizune riu, Itachi se permitiu sorrir em retorno.

_ Então é Kakashi. Kakashi é uma pessoa difícil, faz tempo que veio aqui a última vez... Quando parou de ir ao Lobby, vinha apenas para tomar café e animar meu dia. Acho que devem ter lançado mais pornografia nos últimos meses.

Itachi nada respondeu. Apesar de estar ciente que Kakashi vinha de vez em quando ao Dennis, afinal fora o próprio quem o ensinou a respeito de sua existência, Itachi não imaginava que Kakashi viesse para flertar.

Shizune se despediu colocando a mão no ombro de Itachi e voltou para trás do balcão, atendendo os clientes impacientes devido à espera. Itachi abriu a porta e entrou rapidamente.

Era enorme, sem dúvidas nenhuma descrição que conseguira arrancar de Kakashi fazia jus aos que seus olhos observavam.

Uma grande sala, muito maior do que dois campos de futebol, com as paredes brancas e teto aberto ao ambiente solar, coberto de nuvens claras e raios luminosos. No entanto a temperatura do Lobby era agradável, e não quente como aparentaria ser diante deste cenário. Várias pessoas circulavam rapidamente, carregando papéis e notebooks, derrubando canetas e grampeadores enquanto corriam, cumprimentando Itachi assim que passavam ao seu lado. Diversas mesas, umas ocupadas e outras não, preenchiam o interior da grande sala, e trocentas outras portas estavam instaladas nas paredes brancas, por onde pessoas entravam e saiam com grande velocidade.

Tratava-se de almas de segundo grau, assim como ele, em sua grande maioria. Algumas poucas eram almas de terceiro grau, uma ou duas eram raríssimas almas de quarto grau. Ao todo, no mínimo 300 pessoas se encontravam no Lobby.

Itachi avistou uma alma de segundo grau cochilando com os pés em cima da mesa, inclinando sua cadeira de leve para trás. Parecia desocupado, então o moreno decidiu que tentaria, primeiramente, uma consulta com ele. Sentou-se na cadeira à frente da mesa do estranho e esperou até que ele se recompusesse.

_ Que problemático... – o rapaz, mais jovem do que o próprio Itachi, suspirou, retirando os pés da mesa e se sentando eretamente enquanto coçava o olho na tentativa de acordar – Detesto plantões.

_ Também não é de meu agrado estar aqui. – Itachi falou com a voz seca, olhando nos olhos sonolentos do homem a sua frente. Este bocejou, mas em seguida sorriu calorosamente, fazendo Itachi sair da defensiva.

_ Certo, vamos começar. Itachi, não? – disse, ao consultar o computador da sua mesa.

Itachi às vezes se perguntava como toda aquela tecnologia funcionava, mas logo relembrava que não era necessário o mínimo de lógica para que ela funcionasse de acordo com a vontade _Dele_. Acenou positivamente com a cabeça, respondendo a pergunta do outro.

_ Curioso, vivemos na mesma cidade, preciso relembrar a primeira regra?

_ O que ocorre no Lobby permanece no Lobby. Nós não nos conhecemos fora daqui e as coisas continuarão desta maneira.

_ É menos entediante quando lido com pessoas que já sabem as regras, valeu cara. – o rapaz respondeu, digitando ao preencher algum tipo de questionário – Meu nome é Shikamaru. Você tem toda a liberdade de contar seu caso, sem mencionar nomes ou a graduação das almas envolvidas, inclusive eu prefiro que assim seja. Quando entram em muitos detalhes as pessoas tornam a situação problemática demais.

Itachi concordou com a cabeça, relaxando um pouco em sua cadeira. Aparentemente não seria tão ruim quanto ele imaginara.

_ Estou, assim como você, no segundo grau evolutivo, apesar de alguns séculos à frente, mas mesmo assim talvez não possa responder todas as suas dúvidas. Shizune pode marcar uma consulta com alma superior caso seja de sua preferência.

_ Acho que não será necessário, o que quero saber é simples. – Itachi respondeu com a voz baixa, cruzando os braços e sem perceber adotando uma postura defensiva novamente – Quero saber sobre almas gêmeas.

Shikamaru piscou, pego de surpresa.

_ Almas gêmeas? Por que não perguntou isso para o seu tutor? – perguntou verdadeiramente interessado, se ajeitando melhor na cadeira.

_ Meu tutor seria tendencioso nesse aspecto, visto que nos estamos lidando com missões separadas que envolvem almas gêmeas.

_ Oh... Ok. Essa é fácil cara. As almas gêmeas acompanham-se em suas encarnações e geralmente auxiliam na evolução para o plano superior. Quando em primeiro nível, elas geralmente acabam juntas em um determinado momento da vida de maneira romântica ou como grandes amigos, mas podem vir a se separar por acasos ou pelo próprio destino, se for da vontade _Dele_. De qualquer forma, toda alma de primeiro grau tem ao menos cinco anos de contato com sua alma gêmea, e muitas conseguem passar o fim de cada vida com elas, apesar de muitas vezes sequer se darem conta de que são almas gêmeas.

Shikamaru parou de falar, almejando que aquela curta explicação fosse o suficiente para suprir a curiosidade do outro. Mas Itachi o encorajou com o olhar a prosseguir sua explicação; suspirando algo que soou muito com "problemático", ele recomeçou a falar.

_ Em segundo grau, as almas gêmeas não se encontram em todas as vidas. Eu, como estou em ano de trabalho e você, por exemplo, não teremos contato com nossa alma gêmea nessa vida. Mas no ano de evolução, ela estará conosco, visto que não existe divisão de tempo no segundo mundo. As almas gêmeas de segundo grau se reconhecem com o toque de peles, fazendo com que a memoria passada de suas vidas volte a sua mente, e então permanecem sempre juntas até o fim daquela vida. E com relação ao terceiro grau de evolução... Bom... Eu não sei. Nunca questionei ninguém sobre isso porque nunca foi um problema pra mim, mas seu tutor deve saber te informar melhor que eu.

_ Meu tutor está fora de questão. – Itachi falou secamente.

_ Hum... ok. Mas é isso que eu sei. Alguma pergunta?

_ Você já tem mais séculos de vida no segundo plano do que eu. Já reencontrou sua alma gêmea no segundo nível, em alguma das suas vidas? – Shikamaru olhou duvidoso para Itachi, evidentemente confuso com a pergunta pessoal, mas nem por isso deixou de responder.

_ Hum... Já, provavelmente nas minhas vidas de evolução. Nós só recordamos da alma gêmea ao encostar nela, e como estou em ano de trabalho não terei acesso à ela, pois ela também esta trabalhando em outro lugar do mundo. Mas eu sinto quando ela esta triste ou tendo algum problema, assim como sei quando está feliz e realizada. Apesar de não saber seu nome, seu sexo, sua profissão, etc, etc, etc. Desta maneira, minha alma gêmea pode ser alguém andando agora pelo Lobby, mas só vou me reencontrar fisicamente com ela na próxima vida. É por isso que almas de mesma geração estão impedida de terem contato físico, regra numero sete, como deve recordar.

_ E quando as almas gêmeas são separadas na transição de nível?

Shikamaru entortou levemente a cabeça para o lado, coçando a nuca distraidamente.

_ É seu caso?

_ É.

_ Você tem absoluta certeza disso? Pois vou dizer, é bem raro. Eu nunca recebi um caso assim.

_ Absoluta. – Itachi falou, começando a perder a paciência. Shikamaru consultava o computador rapidamente e depois de alguns segundos falou em voz duvidosa.

_ Eu não tenho certeza, a informação é bem imprecisa e não fala muito sobre o que ocorre com a alma que evolui de nível. Mas aqui tá escrito que a alma retrógrada torna-se alma gêmea de outra alma retrógrada, cortando parcialmente o laço com sua alma gêmea anterior. Como a situação ficará quando as almas em questão atingirem o plano superior, não sei informar e aqui no manual nada diz.

Impaciente, Itachi cerrou os dentes.

_ Não há mais nenhuma informação?

Shikamaru correu os olhos por cima da tela do computador mais uma vez.

_ Não. É uma parte do manual onde cabe o livre arbítrio das almas superiores, então não tem como estar registrado em documento. Acho - alias, tenho certeza - que é um caso de livre arbítrio.

_ O que quer dizer?

_ Quero dizer que se sua alma gêmea perdeu parcialmente o laço com você e adquiriu outro laço, apesar do destino juntar aquelas almas, cabe a você com o livre arbítrio decidir o que pretende fazer a respeito. O laço foi rompido parcialmente, não completamente, jamais será. O manual não interfere, e se o manual não dita as regras você tem liberdade de escolha... Mas se tomar a escolha errada pode ir contra a vontade _Dele_ e regredir dependendo do caso, assim como já ensinaram nas aulas iniciais sobre o livre arbítrio e suas consequências.

_ Isso quer dizer, então, que eu posso ir atrás da minha alma gêmea? Que tenho o livre arbítrio pra isso?

_ Pode, mas isso não quer dizer que deva. Ter prudência em suas decisões faz parte da evolução, e lembre-se que se espera uma cautela muito maior nas decisões de almas de segundo grau do que de primeiro grau...

Itachi não mais ouvia, seu coração estava quente novamente com a perspectiva de reencontrar Naruto.

O moreno reconheceu Naruto no instante que ele tocara em sua mão para lhe cumprimentar naquele café no dia anterior. Apesar de a aparência de Naruto mudar a cada vida, assim como seu nome, sua personalidade e a radiação de sua alma eram as mesmas. Tiveram sete vidas terrenas juntos, e em apenas dois segundos a mente de Itachi conseguiu reviver todas elas. Só de lembrar-se de tudo isso, seu coração chegava a doer.

Pois Itachi sabia muito bem quem era Naruto Uzumaki, apesar deste não recordar de sua existência. Naruto Uzumaki era o ex-noivo de seu irmãozinho. E o moreno sabia, além do mais, que Kakashi estava em missão para reuni-los novamente.

Horas antes do encontro com Naruto, Kakashi insistiu para que ele abortasse a missão e fosse assistir sua missão relacionada com Sasuke, Itachi se sentiu feliz e reconsiderou abortar a missão. Mas algo em seu interior o fez acreditar que, desta vez, não deveria fazer o que seu tutor indicava. E ali estava o resultado: tinha reencontrado sua alma gêmea.

Kakashi provavelmente sabia desde o início que Naruto e Itachi costumavam ser almas gêmeas. Afinal, Itachi não fazia ideia do tipo de informações que almas de terceiro grau tinham acesso, mas certamente ia muito além do que ele tinha, uma simples alma de segundo grau. Talvez para poupar maiores sofrimentos (apesar de não admitir que Kakashi pudesse estar pensando em nada além do que ferrar sua vida) o grisalho tentara manter seu pupilo longe de Naruto e reencaminhar a missão para outra alma, mas ele não quis por simples... hum... "curiosidade" em reencontrar o loiro.

Agora ele entendia muito bem o que se tratava aquela curiosidade. Era a sede de sua alma para encontrar a alma de Naruto. Mas ele não imaginara que o loiro já teria nova alma gêmea, muito menos que essa fosse o seu irmão, escolhido entre uma infinidade de outras almas de primeiro grau.

_ Não consigo entender o que _Ele_ deseja de mim. – Itachi falou em voz baixa.

_ Sua alma gêmea está no primeiro grau, não é? – Itachi questionou Shikamaru como olhar, interrogando como o moreno seria capaz de chegar a essa conclusão – Bom, é obvio na verdade. Se você reconheceu você tocou na pessoa. Você não pode tocar ninguém de segundo nível, mas pode tocar dos outros níveis. Porém, você esta a trabalho então deve necessitar tocar muitas almas de primeiro grau, enquanto as almas de terceiro grau só vêm à Terra pra auxiliar o ensinamento das almas de segundo grau. Sendo assim, você provavelmente só tem acesso a uma alma de terceiro grau: seu tutor

Itachi impediu uma careta de reaparecer no seu rosto, relembrando o tanto que Kakashi insistia em tocá-lo no dia a dia, ato que ele odiava com todas as forças, mas Shikamaru parecia ter percebido algo de relance, era um jovem muito perspicaz.

_ Analisando sua reação toda vez que falamos de seu tutor, dificilmente será ele a alma gêmea... Almas de quarto e quinto grau não tem acesso à Terra, apenas ao Lobby, e aqui esta descrito ser sua primeira visita ao Lobby. Então, tem que ser uma alma de primeiro grau.

_ Com todo respeito Shikamaru, não cabe a você descobrir quem é minha alma gêmea, não faz parte do seu trabalho. – Itachi falou em voz baixa, enquanto se levantava da cadeira.

_ Foi mal. 'Tô desacostumado a encontrar casos que ativam a minha curiosidade. – Shikamaru falou, checando seu relógio de pulso – Meu plantão acabou, e tenho uma reunião na minha vida terrena agora. Vai usar a saída pelo Dennis? Minha reunião é lá perto.

_ É a saída mais próxima da minha casa.

Os dois morenos andaram juntos para a saída, se despedindo das pessoas que encontravam no caminho. Entraram na porta que levava ao Dennis, abandonando o Lobby. Shikamaru assinou um cartão-ponto que Shizune o entregou, e ela despediu-se de Itachi com um aceno de mão.

Em poucos segundos os dois homens caminhavam na calçada lado a lado. Itachi se perguntava se realmente o caminho de Shikamaru era o mesmo do que o seu, ou se ele estava verdadeiramente interessado na sua vida e a confusão de almas gêmeas.

_ Bom cara, eu vou pra lá agora. – Shikamaru falou, apontando para o outro lado da rua. Itachi fez um "hn" em resposta, envolto em pensamentos profundos demais para se despedir com mais educação.

Alguns passos à frente, Shikamaru gritou em voz alta do outro lado da rua.

_ Yo, Itachi!

O moreno de cabelos cumpridos parou de caminhar, percebendo que o outro no lado oposto da rua também cessava sua caminhada. Shikamaru sorriu, juntou as mãos ao lado de sua boca para amplificar sua fala, gritando do outro lado da calçada em bom som para que Itachi pudesse ouví-lo mesmo com o trânsito intenso.

_ _Ele_ não quer, _Ele_ sabe. _Ele_ sabe que você vai fazer a escolha certa no final, se não, _Ele_ não teria deixado uma escolha tão grande sobre suas costas!

_ Você acredita nisso mesmo ou apenas quer me encorajar? – Itachi gritou em retorno, ainda levemente irritado com o excesso de interesse do homem.

O sorriso de Shikamaru não saiu do seu rosto, mas ele não respondeu. Bocejando, voltou a caminhar de maneira lenta. Itachi também seguiu seu caminho distraído e reconsiderando as novas informações, mas poucos metros apenas, pois uma voz apressada começou a gritar atrás de si:

_ Shika! Shika! Espera, outch!

A voz, a tão importante voz, ecoava em seus ouvidos. Itachi não pode mais se mover, seu corpo parecia ter congelado. Naruto subitamente foi de encontro ao corpo do moreno, pois corria pela calçada olhando para Shikamaru do outro lado da calçada. Caiu sentado, de olhos fechados devido à dor do impacto. Itachi virou-se e encarou o loiro, prendendo o fôlego.

_ Itachi? – Naruto exclamou, sorrindo de orelha a orelha ao abrir os olhos e reconhecer o homem à sua frente.

Suando frio, mas mantendo a expressão facial neutra, o moreno estendeu a mão para ajudá-lo a se levantar, e ele aceitou a ajuda. Agora de pé, ficaram alguns instantes se encarando sem trocar palavras. Naruto tentava inutilmente entender o que acontecia consigo sobre o olhar desta pessoa que ele mal conhecia e Itachi, por sua vez, só conseguia pensar: _Que se dane o destino! Pra que preciso me preocupar com isso quando o acaso me ajuda constantemente?_

Shikamaru assistia a cena do outro lado da rua com a boca aberta. Sua expressão logo foi substituída por um sorriso torto de compreensão, retomando a sua caminhada como se não tivesse ouvido Naruto chamá-lo.

_ Que problemático... – desta vez ele não falava da boca pra fora; realmente era problemático.

 

... Continua ...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Antes que alguém venha brigar comigo (ou comemorar): Não escrevo SasuSaku. Não se preocupem quanto a isso. Sakura é uma amiga, daquelas amigas realmente importantes e apesar de ter tido um sentimento por Sasuke no passado, está completamente superado.  
> A Sakura é OOC, pois eu não gosto da Sakura do mangá, e seria impossível não colocar ela como rival do Naruto se utilizasse a Sakura IC.  
> Quanto à personalidade do Sasuke... Não, ele não é o vingador nessa fanfic. Em alguns momentos deixarei claro que ele possuía um grande orgulho Uchiha no passado, mas que superou boa parte desse orgulho ao perder Naruto e os pais. Estamos falando de um Sasuke que perdeu absolutamente tudo na vida, mas que não tinha de quem se vingar, nem um proposito maior em sua existência, e que sabia que boa parte do que perdeu foi devido ao seu orgulho. Então, a mudança quando ele reencontrou Naruto foi inevitável. Não o considero OOC, pois ainda tenho a fé de que Sasuke vai cair na real antes do fim do mangá. Tudo que fiz foi fazê-lo cair na real antes que o meu querido Masashi Kishimoto.  
> Se vocês querem ler um Sasuke vingador, todas as minhas outras fanfics tratam desse tema. Não o relatei dessa forma nessa fic não porque não consigo fazer o Sasuke vingador, mas sim porque quis variar, e espero que gostem.

**THE PLAN**

**Capítulo IV**

 

Sasuke encontrava-se deitado lateralmente em sua cama, encarando seu aparelho celular nos últimos dois minutos. Estava ansioso desde o momento que se levantou aquela manhã. Acreditava que Naruto ligaria, ele tinha que ligar, afinal, não era possível que tudo que ele sentia não tivesse reciprocidade!

No entanto, já era quase de tarde e nada do loiro telefonar. Xingou baixo seu telefone, jogando-o para o outro lado da cama ao mesmo tempo que ouviu a campainha de seu quarto de hotel soar de maneira estridente.

Levantou-se, passando as mãos pelos cabelos na tentativa de torná-los mais apresentáveis e abriu a porta, crente de que se tratava do serviço de quarto. Seus olhos se arregalaram com quem ele observava sorrindo de maneira comedida à sua frente.

_ Sakura? – a rosada sorriu mais largamente em resposta, empurrando o corpo surpreso de Sasuke para o lado enquanto entrava no flat, abriu o frigobar e soltou uma exclamação de puro prazer quando achou um pote de sorvete em seu interior, pegando com água na boca e tomando duas colheres da gaveta – O que você... O que você está fazendo aqui???

Sakura não havia mudado muito. Ainda possuía a baixa estatura de sempre, mas seus cabelos estavam curtos, emoldurando um rosto mais maduro. Havia se tornado uma mulher, não exibia mais os traços infantis de antigamente, e nem mesmo seus cabelos rosados poderiam tornar sua expressão mais juvenil: seus belos olhos exibiam o mesmo brilho de sempre, seu sorriso igualmente doce, mas algo no conjunto geral a tornava mais mulher e menos menina. Talvez o terno feminino que utilizava fosse o grande responsável por essa mudança de postura.

_ Não é óbvio? Eu vim aqui para conversarmos sobre o Naruto! – respondeu e caminhou até a cama, abrindo o pote de sorvete e colocando as duas colheres no seu interior, se deliciando ao saborear uma delas.

_ E por que o sorvete? – Sasuke questionou, fechando a porta atrás de si e cruzando os braços com leve desconforto pela presença da mulher. Sakura era o tipo de amiga que tomava as dores de seus amigos, ela estar em seu quarto de hotel sem uma serra-elétrica para matá-lo era algo extremamente... desnorteador.

_ Oras, porque você vai chorar e vai precisar de açúcar para te consolar! – respondeu, girando as mãos como se estivesse explicando algo óbvio. Sasuke suspirou cansado, andando até a cama da garota e sentando-se ao seu lado, e ela, instantaneamente, depositou o pote de sorvete no colo do Uchiha.

_ Sakura, eu não sou uma mulher. Eu não vou chorar nem me consolar com sorvete.

_ Bom... Neste caso, deixa o sorvete comigo. – dito isso, ela colocou uma colher na boca, depositou o pote de sorvete no criado mudo e, sorrindo docemente ainda com a colher entre os lábios, deu um soco digno de briga de rua no estomago de Sasuke, fazendo-o expirar todo oxigênio de seu pulmão e seus olhos lacrimejarem pela dor. Sakura tirou a colher da boca, lambendo-a e ainda sorrindo de maneira cruel – Pode chorar a vontade!

Sasuke gemeu, sentindo a primeira leva de oxigênio adentrar seus pulmões como se fosse ácido sulfúrico, mas não deixou as lágrimas de dor escorrerem pelo seu rosto. E antes que pudesse responder à altura, a voz de Sakura, extremamente furiosa, ecoava em seus ouvidos.

_ Como você pode fazer isso com ele!?! COMO!?! Esse soco não tem metade do tamanho da raiva que eu senti quando vi o olhar ferido do Naruto naquele maldito cartório!! Ele ainda tentou explicar a sua ausência para os convidados!! E o pior foram os meses que se seguiram! Uchiha, estou com uma vontade enorme de te estrangular! – antes que se rendesse aos seus impulsos e realmente estrangulasse Sasuke, Sakura se levantou da cama, puxando os cabelos enquanto andava de um lado para o outro. O moreno se havia se recomposto, mas ainda respirava com dificuldade enquanto observava com receio a movimentação da rosada – E o pior de tudo isso é que eu ainda vim aqui ouvir o que você tem a dizer!

_ Sakura, eu amo o Naruto. – Sasuke falou baixo, tentando se justificar. A rosada virou-se para espancá-lo novamente, mas dessa vez Sasuke estava preparado e a imobilizou sem dificuldade, segurando seus dois pulsos com mãos firmes.

Sakura sempre foi uma amiga muito especial, mas muito pavio curto. Naruto e Sasuke constantemente apanhavam de Sakura, não por serem fracos, mas porque eles realmente mereciam se levassem em consideração a quantidade de besteiras em que se metiam. Sakura agia com eles como eles sempre agiram um com o outro: como homens, brigas eram constantes.

Mas a rosada era apenas uma mulher (das complicadas), o que os impedia de revidar. Obviamente, nenhum dos tapas que ele recebeu nos anos de amizade se comparava a este soco que acabara de receber, o que indicava que Sakura estava realmente furiosa. Afinal, ela tinha toda a razão para estar.

Fora a rosada quem juntara o casal, quem sempre fingia não perceber a relação dos dois, aguardando pacientemente o dia no qual eles decidissem ficar juntos pra valer. Foi ela que aguentava cada lamento, cada estresse do casal, sem nunca reclamar (bom, pelo menos não com as palavras). O pior de tudo: foi ela a única que os apoiou.

Quando os dois admitiram o namoro, boa parte da faculdade deu-lhes as costas os chamando de bichas e xingamentos extremamente mais chulos do que este. Sem contar a reação do casal Uchiha, que também não foi uma das melhores. Apenas Sakura apoiava, e Naruto, principalmente, precisou muito desse apoio.

Para Sasuke pouco importava se os colegas de faculdade não dirigissem mais a palavra ou denigrissem sua imagem pelas costas, afinal, ele nunca prezou muito a companhia daqueles que julgava se tratar de um bando de interesseiros, suportando-os a pedido de Naruto. Sakura, assim como Sasuke, considerava esse pessoal um monte de gente sem vida e sem valor. Mas o loiro sofreu bastante com a perda daqueles que julgava se tratar de seu grupo de amigos, e demorou um grande período até começasse a compartilhar a opinião dos seus amigos verdadeiros.

Naruto só conseguiu superar esse problema devido à Sakura, por ela sempre enfatizava que o casal havia feito a coisa certa em se assumir para todos. O moreno pode imaginar a raiva que a rosada sentia de si mesma ao encorajar Naruto desta forma quando o próprio não aparecera no cartório.

Ela respirava furiosamente, seus olhos cor de esmeralda cintilando em pura ira.

_ Você consegue imaginar a raiva que eu senti de mim mesma por ter encorajado Naruto a jogar tudo pra cima para ficar ao seu lado? Você consegue perceber o quão traída eu me senti? Eu juro Uchiha, que se você aparecesse novamente algumas semanas depois daquela tentativa frustrada de casamento, eu te matava. E eu estou falando sério.

Bem... Quem era Sasuke para duvidar.

_ Eu quero uma segunda chance, de vocês dois. Vocês são as únicas pessoas no mundo que me restaram. – Sasuke sussurrou baixo, evitando olhar para Sakura enquanto segurava os pulsos da rosada. Se havia algo que envergonhava o Uchiha constantemente, era o fato de ter abandonado aqueles que tanto o amavam e prezavam pelo seu bem.

Sentiu seu corpo relaxar e a soltou de sua imobilização. Ergueu a cabeça, encarando o olhar brilhante de Sakura. Pronto, havia chegado o ponto que Sakura iria chorar. E assim o fez, antes de se agarrar no pescoço do moreno a sua frente.

_ Eu sinto muito pelos seus pais! Imagino que deva ter sido difícil perdê-los! – ela soluçava.

Era em momentos como este que Sasuke tinha a certeza que Sakura possuía algum problema de fabricação, pois ele não conseguia entender nunca o que ela pensava quando havia essas mudanças bruscas de comportamentos. Tsk, mulheres. Mulheres não, uma única mulher era assim, e ela estava agarrada ao seu pescoço, molhando sua camisa com lágrimas salgadas naquele exato momento.

_ E foi. Mas tive dias piores. – o moreno envolveu os braços no tronco superior da rosada, retribuindo o abraço fraternal. Esperou que ela diminuísse o choro, antes de continuar – Eu me arrependi alguns meses depois... Na verdade me arrependi assim que sai do velório dos meus pais, mas demorei a admitir isso pra mim. Repetia constantemente que estava fazendo a coisa certa, que meus pais estavam orgulhosos de mim, seja lá onde estivessem. Mas uma noite em específico eu senti tanta falta dele que resolvi ligar, e você sabe muito bem que eu nunca corria atrás do Naruto, sempre era o contrário. Por eu ter feito isso, realmente estava desesperado.

_ Você quer dizer: Eu sei muito bem o quão babaca você era.

_ Exatamente. – ele respondeu, abrindo um sorriso ao mesmo tempo em que ela também sorria – De qualquer forma, eu liguei. Primeiro para ele, mas fui atendido pela caixa postal; depois pra você, mas havia uma gravação dizendo que tinha mudado de número e que ele não podia ser informado. Entrei em pânico, sabia que o havia perdido. Naruto nunca, nunca mesmo, deixava de me atender quando eu eventualmente ligava, nem nas nossas piores brigas, e sabia que você podia muito bem ter mudado de telefone a pedido dele. Sai com a roupa do corpo e fui para o aeroporto, madruguei lá até conseguir um voo pra nossa antiga cidade, mas cheguei tarde demais. Vocês não estavam mais nos respectivos apartamentos... Sem contar o meu apartamento, que estava destruído.

_ Eu queria entrar lá com um lança-chamas, mas Naruto preferiu fazer o trabalho sozinho.

Sasuke a reprovou com o olhar, ela apenas deu de ombros. Respirou fundo, não pretendia discutir sobre esse assunto, já era passado.

_ Então eu fiquei lá, esperando pra ver se vocês voltavam e me ocupei com a minha especialização para me distrair. Mas vocês nunca voltaram. Quando eu abri minha clínica consegui uma equipe pra me ajudar a tocar o negócio, e passei a viajar bastante, fazer cursos fora, etc. Eu procurava vocês sempre, em cada cidade que eu ia. Agora estou fazendo um curso aqui, e ver o Naruto na televisão foi uma sorte tremenda.

Sakura enxugou as lágrimas de seus olhos, agarrando novamente o pote do sorvete e voltando a saboreá-lo, entregando uma colher para Sasuke, que olhou com desprezo para o objeto.

_ Já disse, não sou uma garota.

_ Ok, ok... Mas então, o que pretende fazer agora que achou o Naruto? – perguntou, curiosa, comendo ferozmente o sorvete enquanto Sasuke se levantava.

_ Já conversei com ele, agora vou esperar.

_ De novo?? – ela perguntou, seguindo-o pelo quarto – Não acha que já esperou demais?

_ Por quê? Esta querendo que a gente volte?

_ Mas é lógico! – ela enfatizou, pulando na frente de Sasuke e impedindo-o de fazer qualquer coisa que pretendia fazer naquele quarto, segurando seu rosto com as duas mãos enquanto falava energicamente – Estou exausta de ver o Naruto tendo devaneios ao pensar em você. Por mais que ele jamais admita, ele sempre sofre com a sua ausência. Todas as viagens que temos juntos, ou qualquer ocasião que eu o veja adormecer, Naruto sussurra seu nome de uma maneira que parte o meu coração. Por mais que finja estar tudo bem e muita gente acredite nessa farsa, eu sei o quanto ele sofre por você. Afinal, ele nunca mais teve alguém depois de sua partida.

Sasuke sorriu de canto de boca, o sorriso confiante que o Uchiha sempre desprendia quando a situação estava ao seu favor. As feições de Sakura, por sua vez, adotaram uma postura irritada, e ela começou a dar de dedo no peito do moreno mais alto que ela.

_ Isso não significa que eu não ache que você o mereça. Mas acho que certas coisas na vida não tem como evitar, destino é uma delas.

_ Destino? – Sasuke pegou a mão de Sakura e forçou seu dedo para baixo, sem machucá-la. Odiava quando a rosada tentava lecioná-lo dessa forma; se fosse antigamente, provavelmente já teriam brigado – Não acredito nisso. Naruto e eu gostamos um do outro porque o tempo nos fez adquirir esse sentimento, não foi o destino que nos uniu e sim nossas escolhas.

_ Que seja Sasuke, chame como for conveniente para você. Mas não espere que Naruto venha até você de braços abertos.

Sakura virou-se, procurando sua bolsa. Sasuke a olhava com uma das sobrancelhas arqueada, enquanto a rosada procurava alguma coisa no interior do compartimento. Depois de uma eternidade, ela entregou-lhe um papel.

_ O que é isso?

_ O endereço e o horário para nosso jantar.

_ Jantar?

_ Conversei com Naruto pela manhã. Como a entrevista dele foi um sucesso, eu o convidei para comemorarmos. Ele aceitou o convite. – Sakura, pegando novamente a bolsa, se direcionou para a porta e, despedindo-se do Uchiha com uma piscadela, falando em voz baixa como se proferisse um segredo antes de se retirar – Mas eu posso convidar quem eu quiser pra me acompanhar, não posso?

O moreno observou a rosada retirar-se do seu quarto, observando o papel manuscrito antes de deixar um riso curto escapar de seus lábios. Balançando a cabeça sem compreender a mente de Sakura, guardou com cuidado o endereço eu sua carteira, agora extremamente disposto para continuar sua rotina do dia e se preparar para a noite.

 

**(***)**

 

_ O que está fazendo aqui?? – Naruto perguntou, sorrindo de orelha a orelha e esquecendo completamente a existência de Shikamaru, que já dobrava a esquina, desaparecendo de vista. Itachi pigarreou, recompondo sua aparência, antes de responder de maneira neutra.

_ Eu moro aqui perto, estou saindo do café. – Bom, não era uma mentira. E mesmo se fosse, ele sabia muito bem que não podia falar com almas de primeiro grau sobre assuntos envolvendo o plano superior.

Os olhos de Naruto brilharam em deleite.

_ Eu trabalho aqui perto, a sede do meu partido é três quadras para lá. – ele disse, apontando em sua diagonal. Itachi registrou o endereço mentalmente, se sentindo extremamente grato pela informação gratuita.

Ambos permaneceram em silêncio por uns instantes sem saber o que falar. Itachi foi o primeiro a fazer alguma coisa, voltando a caminhar em silêncio enquanto Naruto andava atrás de si.

_ Para onde está indo?? – perguntou, curioso como sempre.

_ Acompanhando você ao partido. Você se incomoda com minha companhia? – Respondeu, sorrindo de canto de boca para Naruto enquanto este ruborizava de leve, agora lado a lado com o moreno.

_ Não, mas você podia ter dito, achei que estava indo embora. – Respondeu, sem jeito, olhando para suas próprias mãos enquanto caminhava.

_ Preferi não pontuar o óbvio.

Naruto gargalhou, recordando-se da conversa que tiveram na cafeteria no dia anterior.

_ Então é uma coisa obvia você desejar me acompanhar para o trabalho? – perguntou, tentando fazer o moreno se perder nas palavras que sempre pareciam tão bem selecionadas. No entanto, a expressão do moreno não se modificou em nada ao responder, nem sequer gaguejou.

_ É claro que é obvio.

Sentindo o tiro sair pela culatra, Naruto corou ainda mais, olhando para frente ao quebrar o contato visual com Itachi, tentando fazer o sangue desacumular em suas bochechas. Itachi não pode evitar considerar adorável o comportamento de Naruto, e se sentir feliz ao saber que fora ele quem propiciou essa bela vista aos seus olhos.

_ Sobre ontem... – Naruto recomeçou a falar – Eu gostaria de agradecer. Tudo aquilo que você falou de tarde me inspirou para o meu discurso na TV e eu acho que me sai melhor do que sairia se seguisse o programado. Então, muito obrigado.

Itachi suspirou contente. Óbvio que já sabia dessa situação, afinal, era sua missão anterior. Mas ouvir isso diretamente da boca de Naruto o deixou mais contente do que ele poderia ter imaginado.

_ Não há de quê, Naruto. Você merece fazer um bom discurso para ser eleito, estou pensando seriamente em transferir meu titulo de eleitor para essa cidade. – Respondeu, sorrindo suave.

Naruto retribuiu o sorriso, conseguindo finalmente deixar de corar.

Andaram mais algum tempo em silêncio, até que finalmente chegaram até porta do partido. Naruto girou o corpo para encarar Itachi, notando que ele era uns bons dez centímetros maiores do que si. Reparou mais uma vez nas características físicas misteriosas do moreno à frente, constando que ele ficava deveras mais bonito sem os óculos.

Corou novamente com o pensamento idiota de sua mente.

_ Eu não estou com seu guarda-chuva agora para devolver. – falou sem quebrar o olhar com o de Itachi. O moreno piscou, parecendo surpreso com a frase do loiro, se perguntando mentalmente do que ele estava falando. Demorou uns instantes até ele compreender e responder.

_ Não precisa devolver eu...

_ Eu gostaria que fosse ao meu jantar de comemoração essa noite, assim vou ter a oportunidade de devolver.

Itachi foi pego de surpresa. Sentiu, finalmente, seu próprio rosto corar. Estaria Naruto chamando-o para sair? Mesmo depois de ter reencontrado Sasuke? Certamente havia muito mais do que o acaso ajudando-o naquela situação, talvez a alma de Naruto tivesse sentindo a ligação que possuía com a alma de Itachi, por mais que o seu portador não fosse ciente de tal fato.

_ Devolver meu guarda-chuva... Num jantar...? – perguntou incerto, imaginando estar fantasiando coisas.

_ Isso.

_ Quer dizer que você esta me convidando para um jantar apenas para devolver meu guarda-chuva? – Itachi questionou, não contendo o sorriso de satisfação que emoldurara seus lábios. Naruto corou novamente, e o moreno constatou: Adorava ver aquela expressão, e tinha que se controlar para não fazer o loiro corar de mais ao ponto de se irritar com a constante provocação do moreno. Mas que era lindo, ah se era.

_ Pare de repetir minhas palavras. Se não quiser ir simplesmente não vá. – Naruto disse, girando os calcanhares se sentindo um tolo por fazer tal convite.

O que estava acontecendo com ele? Passara a noite toda em claro pensando no Sasuke, e agora estava chamando Itachi parar sair sem mais nem menos? Seu cérebro deveria estar com algum problema, estava parecendo a Sakura-chan com essas mudanças bizarras de comportamento e desejos.

Itachi o impediu de adentrar a sede do partido, segurando-o pelo pulso. Novamente ambos sentiram aquela sensação estranha de estarem conectados por meio de uma descarga elétrica, e Itachi soltou o pulso de Naruto ao perceber que ele não iria mais se mover.

_ Eu vou. Diga-me onde.

Girou os calcanhares novamente, pegando um papel e uma caneta no bolso do paletó e rabiscando o endereço do restaurante e o horário do jantar. Entregou-o em seguida para Itachi, que guardou bem guardado no bolso da camisa. Encararam-se por mais alguns instantes, até Naruto se senti novamente desconfortável, despedindo-se com um movimento de cabeça antes de virar-se para adentrar o estabelecimento.

_ Até mais tarde. – Itachi sussurrou, sorrindo. Naruto, irritado com a reação do seu corpo, que corara novamente, nada respondeu, adentrando ao partido ainda quieto.

O moreno se sentia nos céus. Não conseguia acreditar com a sorte que o acaso lhe propiciara. Sabia que a reação de duvida e incertezas de Naruto era devido ao prévio encontro com Sasuke, mas jamais imaginara que uma tentativa de aproximação seria tão bem sucedida logo na primeira tentativa. Caminhava sonhadoramente pela estrada em direção a sua casa, pensando em como tratar o seu loiro aquela noite para que tivesse mais algum sucesso em seu relacionamento.

Ao abrir a porta, seu planejamento foi brutalmente interrompido.

Kakashi o imobilizara contra a parede, colocando um braço firme abaixo de seu pescoço e impedindo-o de se mover. O olhar do grisalho encontrava-se fulminante, e Itachi sabia que estava encrencado, mas não podia se obrigar a sentir acuado quando se tratava de Kakashi. Já fazia tempos que não se sentia inferior ao seu... bem... superior hierárquico. Por mais irônico que isso soasse.

_ O que diabos você pensa que está fazendo? – Kakashi rosnou, estreitando o olhar ao encarar o semblante neutro de Itachi que tanto detestava. O moreno parecia jamais expressar suas fraquezas, mas isso nada interferiria na bronca que iria levar, afinal, o grisalho sabia muito bem quais eram as fraquezas do Uchiha.

_ Não fiz nada que uma pessoa educada não faria. – respondeu com a voz profunda de sempre, irritando ainda mais aquele que o imobilizava.

_ Não fale asneiras! Você sabe muito bem que está prejudicando a minha missão! Céus Itachi, será que não percebe que está no plano de vida de Naruto que Sasuke e ele se reúnam? Intervir no plano de vida só causará atraso na evolução de ambos! É isso que você quer? Atrasar ainda mais a evolução do seu irmão e de seu amor, mais do que eles já atrasaram na vida anterior?

Itachi, com um movimento ágil de corpo, conseguiu sair da prisão imposta por Kakashi, mas não se retirou da companhia do grisalho, muito pelo contrario, o encarou com determinação.

Itachi sabia que Sasuke e Naruto eram almas retrógradas, e não apenas por estar escrito em suas fichas de missões. Afinal, se Itachi e Naruto eram almas gêmeas significa que vieram à Terra no mesmo momento, pois foi ao adentrar a Terra que a alma una se separara e se transformara na alma de Itachi e Naruto. Era de conhecimento leigo que a almas gemas nada mais são do que uma alma separada em dois corpos ao encarnar, e por mais que houvessem diversos detalhes nesse simples acontecimento, em síntese era isso mesmo.

Tendo em vista que Itachi estava no segundo nível de evolução e Naruto encontrava-se ainda no primeiro, era de se supor que em alguma de suas encarnações Naruto tivesse retroagido. Era provável, inclusive, que eles houvessem retroagidos juntos algumas vezes, mas que nessa ultima ocasião a alma de Itachi não retroagira enquanto a de Naruto tivesse feito algo que gerasse o carma, fazendo-a retroagir ao invés de acompanhar sua alma gêmea para a próxima etapa.

E quanto ao Sasuke, ele sabia muito bem que era alma retrógrada pela boca do próprio Kakashi.

Mas Itachi sabia muito mais além do que Kakashi imaginava, sabia interpretar as informações dadas e utilizá-las de maneira conveniente.

_ A sua missão era fazer Sasuke encontrar Naruto, enquanto a minha era inspirá-lo para o seu discurso. Não há missão nenhuma envolvendo Sasuke e Naruto reatarem a relação amorosa. Afinal, nós dois sabemos muito bem que almas gêmeas de primeiro grau nem sempre se tornam amantes até o fim da vida, chegando apenas a serem amigos em muitas ocasiões.

_ Que seja! – Kakashi respondeu, contrariado – Mas você não sabe qual é o plano inteiro para os dois. Está interferindo sem saber o que o destino reserva a eles e pode estar atrapalhando!

_ Ou posso estar ajudando Kakashi. Quem sabe meu livre arbítrio não é necessário para direcionar o plano deles para sua corrente natural? Afinal, eu posso apostar o aluguel desse mês que você não recebeu uma missão nova no notebook, e sim me seguiu e soube que conversamos. Alias, se realmente fez isso, sabe muito bem que quem deu o primeiro passo e me convidou foi Naruto, e não eu.

Touché.

Kakashi não pode deixar de pensar, deixando as feições raivosas amolecerem enquanto se afastava de Itachi, ainda encarando-o nos olhos com um olhar extremamente preocupado.

_ Entenda: eu só não quero seu mal. Estamos a trabalho nessa vida, eu sei, mas esses anos de convivência com você me fizeram adquirir afeição pela sua pessoa. E eu não quero ter que interferir e ferir suas emoções caso receba uma missão envolvendo Sasuke que atrapalhe qualquer interesse que você tenha no Naruto. Você sabe muito bem que eu não poderei dizer “não” se esse dia chegar, eu sou uma alma de terceiro grau e não posso rejeitar missões como as almas de segundo grau podem fazer. Alias, você já esta infringindo uma regra ao tentar se relacionar com sua alma gêmea.

_ A regra é não encostar-se a uma alma de mesmo nível, não infringi regra nenhuma ao encostar em Naruto e relembrar nossas vidas. Quanto às missões das almas de terceiro grau não poderem ser negadas: eu sei disso, não se preocupe. E se um dia isso acontecer, eu não guardarei mágoa. Apenas tenha um pouco de fé em mim, e me deixe usufruir desse livre arbítrio que até agora nunca tive a oportunidade de usar.

_ Claro que teve! Nós últimos três anos você está somente sobre a força do livre arbítrio... – Kakashi respondeu, sentando-se no sofá e ainda encarando o moreno, que mantinha as feições frias e indecifráveis de costume.

_ Essas missões... O fato de nos colocarem nessa casa sem qualquer chance de dizer “não”... Você acha que isso é livre arbítrio? Isso é a mesma coisa que viver como as almas de primeiro grau, a única diferença é que temos conhecimento do que acontece no mundo celeste, ainda que mínimo. Mas ainda sim, somos obrigados a seguir a vontade Dele e esta é a primeira ocasião em que eu vou poder agir de acordo com a minha vontade.

_ Não fale besteira. Você agiu com livre arbítrio desde... – o grisalho, subitamente, calou-se, sentindo que falara demais. Mas Itachi era um bom entendedor, e seus olhos faiscavam a dura compreensão.

_ Desde eu seguir o Plano e matei os meus pais? É isso que você ia dizer Kakashi? – falou, sua voz soando ríspida pela primeira vez aquele dia. – Eu daria tudo, tudo, para não ter um pingo de livre arbítrio agora e ter usufruído o poder de escolha apenas naquele dia.

_ Não é assim que as coisas funcionam.

Itachi respirava ofegante, as lembranças envolvendo sua mente como uma nevoa tenebrosa de tristeza e raiva. Kakashi havia ido longe demais, era de entendimento tácito que jamais tocariam no assunto da iniciação e na dor que esta causara à Itachi. Mas o grisalho estava ali, neste exato momento, rompendo o combinado.

O moreno piscou, se recompôs e subiu as escadas lentamente, discursando em voz alta a cada passo.

_ Então siga as regras e a maneira como as coisas funcionam. Eu tenho livre arbítrio para agir, e eu vou agir. Ponto. E você que se dane com toda essa sua preocupação. Enquanto não houver nada na sua tela de computador a respeito, fique bem longe das minhas ações.

Aguardou uma resposta que jamais veio do seu superior, antes de adentrar o seu quarto com um ranger ao abrir a porta e um suave baque ao fechá-la.

 

**(***)**

 

_ Saaakuraaa-chaaan!! – Naruto exclamava contente, andando rapidamente ao encontro da rosada que já estava sentada na mesa reservada no restaurante.

Ela estava belíssima, utilizando um lindo vestido esmeralda que intensificava a cor de seus olhos, seus cabelos amarrados em um comportadíssimo coque sobre sua cabeça. Sorria contente, acenando para Naruto e chamando-o para mais perto.

Naruto sentou-se ao seu lado, cumprimentando-a com um beijo na face. A rosada riu com a animação do loiro, sentindo-se extremamente contente por ver uma genuína felicidade no olhar de Naruto, e não o fingimento de sempre.

_ Está radiante hoje. A pesquisa de opinião foi tão boa assim?

_ Sim! – respondeu animado, enquanto o garçom se aproximava e enchia uma das taças a sua frente com o vinho branco que Sakura havia pedido enquanto aguardava sua companhia – Cresci quatro por cento na pontuação, e o número de indecisos também aumentou, mas saiu da porcentagem da concorrência.

Sakura o congratulou, sorrindo em felicidade. Como assessora direta de Naruto, já sabia desta informação antes mesmo do loiro ser informado, mas adorava ouvir esse tipo de boa notícia da boca do amigo. Afinal, o sucesso de Naruto era, sobretudo, reflexo de seu próprio sucesso como assessora. Eram uma equipe, todos eles, e cada conquista era dividida entre todos.

_ Quem você chamou para o jantar? – Sakura perguntou amigavelmente, afagando os cachos bagunçados de Naruto, tentando colocá-los no lugar.

_ Shikamaru, Jiraya e Tsunade. Também chamei outro amigo que você não conhece. – Sakura sabia que esta seria sua resposta. Shikamaru era o outro assessor de Naruto, enquanto Sakura cuidava da comunicação social e da apresentação de Naruto, Shikamaru fazia seu planejamento de campanha. Jiraya e Tsunade, por sua vez, eram os administradores do dinheiro de Naruto quando este se encontrava órfão na adolescência, e por isso adquiriram uma espécie de laço fraternal com o tempo. Não tão forte quanto o laço que este possuía com os pais de Sasuke, mas ainda assim um bom relacionamento. Quanto ao outro amigo... Quê?? Outro amigo??

_ Que amigo Naruto? – Sakura perguntou, extremamente surpresa. O olhar de Naruto brilhar mais do que costume ao pensar no tal “amigo”. Oh não... Será que...

Mas antes que o loiro pudesse vocalizar sua resposta, ouviu uma voz sussurrar de maneira suave em seu ouvido.

_ Usuratonkachi...

Naruto girou o corpo com velocidade, quase caindo da cadeira no processo. Sakura observava o espanto de Naruto horrorizada.

Será que Naruto tinha um novo companheiro e ela não estava ciente disso? Será que havia feito errado ao chamar Sasuke para o jantar? Irritada consigo mesma, depositou a cabeça sobre as mãos, na tentativa inútil de pensar no que fazer para sair desta confusão.

 

_... Continua..._


	5. Capítulo 5

**THE PLAN**

**Capítulo V**

 

Naruto encontrava-se estupefato. Mas o que diabos Sasuke estava fazendo ali? Como o moreno poderia ter descoberto aquele jantar? Ele mesmo sequer sabia da existência dessa comemoração até poucas horas atrás.

De rabo de olho, encarou Sakura na tentativa de transmitir sua dúvida, mas algo na expressão de Sakura fez o loiro interromper seus pensamentos. A rosada não parecia surpresa e sim receosa e levemente arrependida. Não foi tão difícil somar dois mais dois...

_ Sakura-chan! – falou em tom severo, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas para a rosada.

Ela se encolheu no seu assento, entregando a qualquer um que pudesse interpretar que possuía culpa no cartório. Sasuke não se fez de rogado e, ignorando a evidente frustação de Naruto, puxou uma cadeia ao seu lado, sentando-se próximo deste de maneira que sua perna esquerda roçava de leve na perna direita do loiro durante qualquer movimentação. O moreno fingia não perceber o quanto a aproximação de corpos incomodava o ex-namorado.

_ Você deveria agradecê-la, não ser rude. – falou em tom despreocupado, alcançando o cardápio e folheando as páginas, fingindo que a aproximação dos corpos não fazia efeito nenhum em seu organismo... Que grande mentira, estava a um passo de puxar o loiro para que este se sentasse em seu colo, e apenas a etiqueta e o ambiente refinando o impediam de assim agir.

_ Só está defendendo a Sakura-chan porque ela está te ajudando não é? Fizeram um complô contra mim! – Naruto choramingou, o moreno e a rosada giraram os olhos em suas orbitas expressando sua reprovação.

_ Não seja ridículo – Sasuke sussurrou, deixando uma de suas mãos “acidentalmente” acariciar o joelho do corpo ao seu lado – Sakura apenas me chamou para reatarmos nossa amizade Dobe.

Naruto quase pulou da cadeira com o contato inesperado e ousado, empurrando a mão de Sasuke para longe enquanto agarrava o braço e Sakura, forçando-a a se erguer da cadeira e segui-lo até entrada do restaurante.

_ Fique aqui, ero-teme! – Naruto exclamou, irritado e envergonhado, puxando Sakura enquanto praticamente corria entre as mesas reservadas. Sasuke sorriu, voltando a abaixar o olhar para o cardápio.

_ Com todo o prazer. – falou em tom baixo, comunicando-se apenas com as letras em francês do  _menu_ , sabendo que o loiro já havia se teleportado para brigar com Sakura e não haveria qualquer possibilidade de ouvir o que ele dizia.

_ Naruto! – Sakura exclamou quando o loiro a largou, encarando os furiosos olhos azuis e engolindo em seco.

_ Como você pode fazer isso comigo Sakura-chan!? Você sabia que eu precisava pensar, e não ver o bastardo justamente hoje!! – o loiro explodiu, recebendo olhares de reprovação do metre que estava próximo do casal de amigos, abaixando o tom de voz antes de continuar – Não tenho certeza se quero voltar com ele, será que é difícil entender isso?

_ Como você pode dizer essa babaquice?! Desculpe... – acrescentou a rosada para o metre, que agora encarava a garota com o olhar reprovador – Você passou os últimos três anos de sua vida dormindo mal e sofrendo por causa dele...

_ Isso não é verdade, eu...

_ Você pode enganar todo mundo inclusive a si mesmo, mas a mim você não engana. – Sakura falava em tom sério, fazendo Naruto se calar – Já disse uma vez pra você e para Sasuke: não há nada que vocês pensem ou façam que eu não saiba até mesmo antes de acontecer. Prova disso era que eu já sabia da relação de vocês muito antes de vocês sequer admitirem que estavam apaixonados.

Um silêncio de puro desconforto se pôs entre os amigos. Sakura estava certa, era óbvio que ele tentara seguir sua vida sem pensar no ex-namorado, escondendo de si mesmo e de todos os outros o sentimento de dor que tinha todas as noites ao deitar em sua cama vazia e fria. Era óbvio que sentira falta de Sasuke, era óbvio que sonhava com ele toda semana e que chorava todo mês... Óbvio para Sakura, pelo menos.

A rosada sorriu, colocando uma mão no rosto de Naruto e acariciando sua bochecha esquerda com um gesto maternal. Naruto fechou os olhos, sentindo-se cansado de corpo e alma. A falta de sono na noite anterior evidente em seu rosto, assim como a frustração de ter que lidar novamente com o Uchiha. Sakura suspirou, antes de continuar a falar em tom baixo.

_ Vocês dois não podem esconder nada de mim, aprendam e convivam com isso. Se Sasuke decidiu fugir do casamento foi algo instantâneo, pois se fosse planejado eu saberia e te alertaria...

_ Por favor, não vamos falar disso...

_ Mas – ela o interrompeu novamente, colocando o indicador sobre os lábios de Naruto para fazê-lo calar-se novamente – Sasuke está arrependido, isso eu posso te garantir. E apesar de ele estar se fazendo de arrogante e fingindo ler despreocupado um cardápio em francês onde ele não entende palavra alguma, ele está mudado. Eu fui visitá-lo essa tarde, dei o soco bem dado que ele merecia e ele mal se moveu. Você sabe muito bem o que aconteceria se eu tivesse feito isso antigamente, ele teria me atirado porta a fora à pontapés.

Os olhos azuis encaravam os esmeraldas recheados de pura confusão. Sakura havia agredido Sasuke ele não reagira? E o mais estranho, ele realmente havia gastado palavras e conversado com a rosada? Ok, algo estava muito bizarro, Sasuke obviamente havia sido abduzido e os extraterrestres colocaram um estranho em seu lugar, um plano de espionagem intergaláctico, com certeza...

Antes que pudesse criar mais teorias de conspiração, uma mão se sobrepôs levemente sobre seu ombro. Sakura olhava para a pessoa atrás de Naruto com a boca aberta, de uma maneira não muito educada para encarar um recém-chegado. O loiro se virou, dando de cara com  _ele_... Sem se conter, imitou o gesto de Sakura.

Itachi estava infinitamente mais atraente do que nas duas outras ocasiões que se encontraram. Vestia um terno cinza e gravata negra, e segurava um pesado casaco de lã na mão esquerda. Seus cabelos estavam presos da mesma maneira, mas o rabo de cavalo cobria seu ombro esquerdo, fazendo Naruto, pela primeira vez, perceber o quão longo os cabelos de Itachi realmente eram – e o quão macios aparentavam ser. Ele sorria um sorriso tímido que o fazia extremamente mais bonito e encarava Naruto com os olhos negros misteriosos de costume.

_ Boa noite Naruto. – Itachi sussurrou com sua voz melodiosa, retirando a mão do ombro do moreno e estendendo-a para cumprimentá-lo. Naruto, finalmente se dando conta do papel de palhaço que estava fazendo, aceitou o cumprimento e pigarreou, tentando readquirir a compostura.

_ Esta é Sakura Haruno, minha amiga e assessora, e este é Itachi...

_ Sarutobi. – Itachi completou, pegando a mão de Sakura e beijando-lhe as juntas dos dedos. Sakura avermelhou-se, mas conseguiu ao menos fechar a boca e não hiperventilar, o que já era um grande feito – Muito prazer.

_ O p-p-razer é todo meu. – a garota falou enquanto suspirava, encantada pelo moreno. Era por causa dele que Naruto não queria a presença de Sasuke naquele momento, estava evidente e nem um pouco difícil de constatar, e ela não podia negar que entendia o muito bem o porquê:

Sasuke era muito bonito, sempre fora, mas sempre era portador de um humor ácido e levemente arrogante, enquanto o cavalheiro à sua frente, apesar de estar empatado com Sasuke no quesito beleza, parecia ser consideravelmente mais refinado e educado. Obviamente tudo poderia se passar de uma fachada, pois Sakura sabia que Sasuke poderia agir exatamente da mesma maneira se fosse de seu interesse. E era igualmente relevante o fato de Sasuke e ela serem amigos de grande data, o que adquiria certa liberdade de comportamento onde não se encaixava mais tão pequenos pormenores como cumprimentos com beijos na mão da dama...

De qualquer fora, era impossível não se encantar com Itachi.

_ Acho que atrapalhei uma conversa não? Queiram me desculpar... – Itachi sorriu para os dois. Foi a vez de Naruto corar, e o coração do moreno bateu mais forte com tal simplória expressão.

_ De maneira alguma, já havíamos terminado! – Naruto respondeu sorrindo, acariciando a cabeça demonstrando estar embaraçado. Itachi concordou com a cabeça e Sakura ainda parecia estar hipnotizada demais para registrar qualquer conversa – Vamos voltar para a mesa.

Os dois seguiram o loiro, que guiava o caminho. Itachi ia atrás da fila indiana, e quando chegara próximo o suficiente para visualizar a mesa reservada, desejou que não tivesse aceitado o convite de Naruto anteriormente.

Lá estava Sasuke, sentado e bebendo vinho despreocupado, atendendo uma ligação no celular e parecendo ocupado com algum assunto profissional, ao ponto de não perceber, inicialmente, a chegada do outro moreno.

_ Aumente a dose, 10 miligramas a mais, de a medicação agora e ele deve estabilizar dentro de poucos minutos. Não se preocupe, estou com o telefone a postos, qualquer alteração fora do comum apenas me ligue e chego em 15 minutos, 10 se pegar algumas multas. – a pessoa do outro lado da linha deve ter achado graça da constatação de Sasuke, pois ele sorriu de leve no telefone, ainda ignorando o retorno dos amigos e a aparição de Itachi.

Itachi, por usa vez, analisava Sasuke com cuidado. Por mais que no seu interior odiasse o fato de Naruto ser a atual alma gêmea de Sasuke, era inegável que sentia falta de seu irmão. Fazia anos desde a última vez que o vira, e Sasuke sequer seria capaz de recordar de sua existência. Era uma situação deveras triste, estar próximo de Sasuke e não poder cumprimentá-lo como irmão, ou simplesmente ter o mínimo de relevância em sua vida. E era mais triste ainda desejar algo que, por direito, era de Sasuke.

Não estava dentro dos planos de Itachi encontrar Sasuke nesse processo de aproximação de Naruto. Apesar de não ter feito um plano propriamente dito (e odiar essa palavra profundamente) Itachi pretendia apenas apresentar sua pessoa e uma segunda possibilidade para Naruto, deixando assim para que o loiro escolhesse com quem desejaria permanecer. Por mais que almas de primeiro grau não fossem dotadas de livre arbítrio, Itachi estava interferindo utilizando a sua capacidade de livre arbítrio... Se não havia nada no manual sobre o resultado, talvez fosse possível que tal situação fosse uma exceção à regra.

Isso, no entanto, não o impedia de se sentir mal pelo seu momento de egoísmo.

Sentou-se à frente de Naruto, que voltou ao seu lugar entre Sasuke e Sakura. O loiro olhava apreensivo para os dois morenos à mesa, ainda mais ao perceber a faceta indecifrável que Itachi exibia ao encarar Sasuke. Será que Itachi conseguia perceber o que Sasuke era em sua vida? Afinal, será que Itachi também tinha algum interesse em Naruto? Naruto se sentia tão confuso...

Sasuke desligou o telefone, percebendo, finalmente, a presença do loiro e sorrindo para ele.

_ Você demorou. – falou em tom baixo, tentando pegar na mão do loiro, mas este a puxou antes do efetivo contato físico, agarrando seu copo de vinho como se nele contivesse a essência de sua alma, bebendo cada gota com grandes goles. Sakura revirou os olhos pela segunda vez na noite.

_ Sasuke, este é Itachi Sarutobi. Itachi, este é Sasuke Uchiha. – Disse em voz baixa, gesticulando com impaciência enquanto Naruto colocava mais vinho em sua taça. Sasuke pareceu tomar consciência do moreno sentado a sua frente pela primeira vez.

Itachi piscou e se inclinou para frente, curioso para qual seria a reação do caçula.

Sasuke analisou Itachi atentamente, escondendo a evidente surpresa de seu olhar. O homem a sua frente era extremamente semelhante à sua mãe: os mesmos olhos, os mesmos cabelos lisos e castanho-escuros, o formato do rosto... Tudo, absolutamente tudo, era semelhante à Mikoto. Olhou para Naruto na tentativa de questionar tal assustadora semelhança, mas o loiro parecia estranhamente nervoso para se comunicar com o moreno pelo olhar.

E então nada mais a respeito da aparência do homem interessava, pois tudo fez sentido: Itachi Sarutobi era o namorado de Naruto.

Como pudera ser tão burro? Cair na ladainha da Sakura sobre Naruto estar sozinho desde que Sasuke se fora? Como pudera imaginar que um homem como Naruto pudesse passar despercebido todos esses anos e nunca ser clamado por mais ninguém? Se Itachi não fosse o verdadeiramente namorado de Naruto neste instante, era óbvio que em questão de tempos isso seria uma realidade.

Isso não podia acontecer. Não ia acontecer!

Sem perceber o que realmente fazia e movido pelo desespero instantâneo, deixou o copo à sua frente cair. Itachi, graciosamente e com uma precisão invejável, o segurou e colocou no lugar antes que seu líquido pudesse manchar a toalha branca de cetim.

_ Eu não pedi sua ajuda. – Sasuke exclamou de maneira ríspida, em tom baixo, de modo que apenas os ocupantes da mesa puderam ouvir tal reação desproporcional.

Naruto parou de servir-se de vinho, olhando para o moreno mais novo surpreso com sua reação, enquanto Sakura mordia o lábio inferior apreensiva.

_ Existem certas coisas as quais não exigem a necessidade de um pedido, Sasuke. - Itachi mantinha as expressões calmas, ajeitando o guardanapo de pano no colo e respondendo sem quebrar o contato visual com seu irmãozinho, deixando claro que não estava nem um pouco intimidado com seu comportamento deplorável – E não há de que.

_ Ora, seu... – Perdendo a cabeça diante do que julgava ser um ato de afronta, Sasuke se pôs de pé, apoiando seu corpo com os dois braços na mesa e aproximando-se do rosto de Itachi, olhando-o ferozmente com olhos estreitos e recheados de ira. Todo o restaurante se calou diante de tal reação hostil – Quem você pensa que é?

_ Quem eu sou não é relevante, Sasuke  _Uchiha_. – Itachi respondeu, sem mover um músculo ou alterar sua expressão facial, não contendo o desprezo no seu tom de voz ao pronunciar o sobrenome de Sasuke de maneira repulsiva.

Arrependeu-se no momento seguinte ao ver a ira se multiplicar no olhar de seu irmão, que o puxou pela gola, forçando-o a se levantar da cadeira e ficar a sua altura. Algumas mulheres gritaram, Naruto começou a tentar impedir Sasuke de fazer algo que causaria arrependimento na manhã seguinte. O metre e um garçom se aproximavam rapidamente da mesa.

_ Teme! – o loiro gritava, perplexo, puxando o braço de Sasuke com força, mas por algum motivo este não parecia sequer se mover. Sasuke estava realmente furioso, e o loiro sabia muito bem a força que um Uchiha furioso possuía.

_ Realmente, você é irrelevante. Como bem pontuou, eu sou um Uchiha. E um Uchiha consegue tudo o que quer, escreva o que digo! – Sasuke finalizou antes dos funcionários do restaurante se aproximarem ainda mais, sentando de volta em sua cadeira.

Itachi sorriu de canto de boca, imitando o gesto do moreno mais novo, ainda sem quebrar o contato visual.

_ Faço de suas palavras as minhas.

Sasuke trincou os dentes, mas se controlou. Não queria estragar o jantar de comemoração do seu amado... Mas se era guerra que este tal de Itachi queria, era guerra que ele teria.

Itachi deixou o sorriso amarelo escapar de seus lábios, voltando sua atenção para a rosada como se nada houvesse acontecido e iniciando uma conversa sobre amenidades e assuntos em geral. Os funcionários e demais clientes do restaurante, ao perceberem que não haveria uma briga para se preocuparem, retomaram a seus afazeres.

O clima permaneceu tenso, apenas Itachi e Sakura conversavam e a rosada parecia extremamente desconfortável com a atenção adquirida para si. Sasuke ainda encarava Itachi desejando que este entrasse em combustão espontânea, e Naruto olhava para ambos como se esperasse que uma bomba fosse explodir em breve. Dentro de poucos minutos, Shikamaru chegou ao restaurante, acompanhado de Jiraya e Tsunade, e todos cumprimentaram os recém-chegados com educação.

Shikamaru parecia extremamente atento à movimentação dos morenos. Naruto sabia muito bem que assessor conseguia analisar bem o ambiente em poucos segundos e evidenciara a animosidade entre os dois membros da mesa logo que chegara, mas não entendia o que de tão interessante prendia sua atenção.

Dentro de alguns minutos o clima parecia ter melhorado àquela mesa de restaurante. Todos conversavam, salvo Sasuke. Itachi agora discutia assuntos políticos com Tsunade, olhando sugestivamente para Naruto em meio à conversa, o que estava tirando Sasuke do sério novamente. Antes que o Uchiha explodisse novamente, Naruto se levantou, cansado da guerra de egos nada sutil dos dois.

_ Queiram me dar licença. – Naruto falou direcionando o olhar ríspido para Itachi e Sasuke, antes de se retirar a caminho do toalete. Ao adentrar no lavatório, suspirou ao ver sua imagem sendo refletida no espelho grande, as grandes olheiras provenientes da noite de pensamentos estavam evidentes abaixo de seus olhos. Fechou os olhos, finalmente constando que por mais que odiasse a reação de Itachi e Sasuke, era sua própria reação que verdadeiramente o irritava.

Esse não era seu natural. Sempre focou toda sua vida em Sasuke, no seu relacionamento com o amigo e rival de infância, e sem mais nem menos Itachi aparecera e virara seu mundo de cabeça para baixo, fazendo Naruto desejar ter duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo, coisa que jamais sentiu vontade de fazer. Para ele, Sasuke sempre bastou.

Lavou as mãos e o rosto, enxugando-os na toalha descartável que se encontrava na lateral do banheiro. Suspirou cansado e estressado, e ao mesmo tempo ouviu a porta do cômodo ser aberta e fechada com rapidez.

Sasuke encontrava-se no interior do banheiro, encarando Naruto pelo espelho, trancando a porta atrás de si sem sequer olhar para o que fazia, jamais quebrando o contato visual com o loiro. Caminhava lentamente em direção ao objeto de sua cobiça e ciúmes, ouvindo a respiração do mesmo se tornar cada vez mais ofegante a cada passo.

Ambos não podiam negar que toda essa cena na mesa de jantar os havia deixado excitados, possessividade era algo que sempre envolvia o relacionamento passado dos dois, e reviver esse sentimento trazia a tona muitas lembranças. Isso estava evidente no brilho de suas pupilas dilatadas, na respiração descompassada de ambos e, logicamente, no volume em sua região intima.

_ Teme, o que está fazendo aqui? – Naruto questionou com a voz fraca. O olhar do moreno faiscava em excitação, e o loiro se perguntou se teria o homem atrás de si sequer ouvido sua pergunta. Quando chegou próximo o suficiente de Naruto, o abraçou por trás, inalando a fragrância do perfume natural de sua nuca e o cheiro de shampoo de seus cachos dourados antes de responder com uma voz rouca de excitação.

_ Vim clamar o que é meu, Usuratonkachi.

Beijou-lhe a nuca com delicadeza, sentindo o loiro ficar cada vez mais quente. Naruto parou de respirar, uma leve sensação de déjà vu passava por cada célula de seu corpo, esquecendo completamente da figura de Itachi sentada na mesa a poucos metros dalí.

Sasuke girou seu corpo com brutalidade, e antes que Naruto se desse conta do que acontecia, a boca do Uchiha explorava a sua, no ritmo apaixonante do beijo que jamais tivera com qualquer outra pessoa. O loiro ergueu as mãos, entrelaçando-as no cabelo de Sasuke enquanto retribuía o gesto como se não houvesse amanhã.

O moreno levantou uma das pernas do loiro, fazendo-a entrelaçar em seu corpo enquanto deslizava a mão, tateando as nádegas e as coxas de Naruto por cima da roupa. Soltando um som gutural pela garganta, apartou seus lábios dos de Naruto, encarando as feições avermelhadas e docemente envergonhadas do ex-namorado.

Esse “ex” tinha que deixar de acompanhar a palavra “namorado”. E rápido.

_ Você é meu, não quero que fique dando bola para aquele idiota! – Sussurrou, antes de atacar-lhe o pescoço, afrouxando a gravata do corpo a sua mercê para ter um melhor acesso. Naruto gemeu baixo, se perguntando de que idiota Sasuke falava, antes de perceber o grau de possessividade que regava a frase proferida. Conseguiu formar palavras antes que Sasuke o fizesse perder completamente o controle.

_ Eu não sou seu, bastardo arrogante. Eu não sou de ninguém. – falou com a voz firme, mas não impediu as carícias do moreno. Sasuke riu, e uniu a virilidade dos dois homens, sentindo a excitação de ambos aumentar e o corpo colado ao seu esquentar ainda mais. Naruto choramingou de prazer, completamente entregue.

_ Não negue o que nós dois sabemos ser a verdade. Não há nada de errado nisso. – falou ao pé de seu ouvido, abaixando ainda mais o tom de voz antes de completar seu discurso – Eu também sou completamente seu.

_ Sasuke... – Naruto foi incapaz de impedir o nome do ex-namorado de escapar seus lábios, antes de ataca-lo com a boca. Agora ele controlava o beijo, beijando com um intenso sentimento de saudades e amor. Sasuke permitiu que Naruto dominasse o beijo, mas colocou ao mesmo tempo as duas mãos nas nádegas do loiro, levantando-o e fazendo-o se sentar no balcão da pia do banheiro, sem jamais finalizar a fricção entre ambas virilidades.

_ Eu... Eu te amo tanto... – o moreno sussurrava entre os estalos de beijo. Naruto gemia em resposta, compartilhando da mesma opinião, sem arranjar forças para vocalizá-la.

Quando as mãos de Sasuke encontraram o botão da calça social de Naruto, uma batida leve na porta os fez apartar o beijo e qualquer outro contato físico. Sasuke, rosnando de irritação enquanto andava com passos firmes para atender a porta, escancarou-a, encarando a pessoa a sua frente com um olhar assassino.

_ Quê é? – perguntou rispidamente. Jiraya o encarou com uma sobrancelha arqueada, e depois observou Naruto ainda sentado no balcão com a roupa amarrotada, visão esta que o fez sorrir de maneira esclarecedora.

_ Vim checar, achei que vocês estariam se matando. Nenhum dos dois estava com uma cara muito amigável quando saiu da mesa, mas acho que me enganei não é? – Sorriu de canto de boca. Sasuke rosnou perigosamente de novo, sem que sequer tomasse consciência de sua personalidade impaciente e possessiva. Jiraya quase riu ao presenciar o comportamento do moreno.

_ Ero Sennin!! Estamos conversando! – Naruto falou do outro lado do banheiro, e Jiraya precisou se conter bastante para não rir do tom de voz rouco e excitado do loiro. Esses dois moleques um dia iriam acabar com sua sanidade.

_ Claro que sim pirralho. Bom, vou voltar para a mesa então. Não demorem, a refeição já chegou. – Dito isto, virou de costas e Sasuke não perdeu tempo em bater a porta o mais rápido que pode, voando de encontro ao loiro envergonhado ainda sentado no balcão. Mas Naruto o impediu de se aproximar, empurrando-o para longe de si com delicadeza.

_ Ah Naruto, sem essa vai... – Sasuke protestou, tentando novamente se aproximar, em vão.

_ Não. Eu ainda não sei o que fazer, eu ainda não sei se quero dar uma chance. E não quero agir por impulso e nos machucar mais do que já nos machucamos. – falou, evitando olhar para as feições excitadas de Sasuke e se render a tentação. A intromissão de Jiraya o deu tempo suficiente para voltar a ter a racionalidade necessária para encarar essa situação...

Sasuke segurou suas próprias madeixas com raiva e força, andando de um lado para o outro antes de parar e socar a parede do banheiro com o punho fechado, frustração evidente em suas ações. Naruto girou os olhos, antes de descer de cima da pia do banheiro e abotoar o botão da sua calça que havia sido desabotoado.

_ Muito maduro Sr. Uchiha. – o loiro falou, arrumando seu cabelo o melhor que pode e desamassando sua camisa com as mãos, tentando se colocar novamente apresentável para voltar à mesa e encarar seus convidados... em especial Itachi.

Não entendia porque se sentia tão mal em ter beijado Sasuke quando a figura de Itachi cruzou sua mente. Eles não possuíam um relacionamento, não é mesmo? Ele sequer tinha certeza se seu interesse era reciproco.

_ Dobe... – Sasuke tentou recomeçar, parando de andar de um lado para o outro e se aproximando de Naruto lentamente, percebendo as feições tristes do loiro, acreditando ser ele o culpado. Naruto não respondeu, olhando para os próprios pés. O moreno segurou as bochechas rosadas de seu ex-namorado com as mãos, acariciando-as de leve com os polegares e elevando o olhar da figura que admirava – Me desculpe por forçar a barra, eu prometi que não faria e eu fiz. Mas é que eu tenho tantas saudades de você que eu não consigo me controlar direito.

_ Tudo bem. – o loiro respondeu pensativo, sem realmente focalizar o olhar nos olhos de Sasuke, tampouco ouvindo o que o moreno proferia.

_ É serio! Eu...

_ O mundo não gira ao seu redor Sasuke. – Naruto respondeu secamente e encarou Sasuke de verdade. Ele se surpreendeu com a dor evidente na voz do loiro, deixando seus braços caírem ao lado de seu corpo e abrindo a boca em surpresa. Tal expressão pendurou por poucos instantes, até que feições raivosas a substituíram.

_ Você estava pensando nele. – Não era uma pergunta, era uma constatação. Naruto piscou atordoado e não respondeu, virando-se novamente para o espelho e terminando de se arrumar.

_ Quem é esse cara afinal? – o moreno continuou a falar, o veneno e a angustia presentes em cada sílaba.

Sasuke girou o corpo de Naruto com rapidez, encarando com olhos furiosos o olhar irritado do Uzumaki Será que Sasuke era incapaz de perceber que nem mesmo ele sabia a resposta dessa pergunta? O loiro ia dizer exatamente isso para Sasuke, doa a quem doer, mas desistiu ao ouvir o som do telefone celular do Uchiha ecoando pelo banheiro anteriormente em silêncio. Não se conteve ao emitir um som de frustração dos lábios abertos, observando Sasuke atender ao telefone rapidamente.

_ Uchiha. – uma grande pausa se sucedeu, seja lá quem estivesse do outro lado da linha, parecia estar gritado, pois Naruto conseguia ouvir a voz do individuo mesmo estando a mais de um metro do aparelho celular, apesar de não conseguir identificar frase alguma – Ok, ok, entendido. Faça o mesmo procedimento da ultima vez... Isso... Estarei ai em breve.

Sasuke desligou o telefone, passando a arrumar suas roupas com rapidez. Virou-se para Naruto, que ainda o encarava com olhos irritados. Suspirou fundo, antes de se aproximar e beijar a ponta do nariz do loiro, surpreendendo até o próprio Uzumaki com o gesto carinhoso sem a constante luxúria que envolvia a maioria dos atos de seu relacionamento.

_ Eu tenho uma emergência e preciso ir. – sussurrou, acariciando os cabelos de Naruto. O loiro relaxou com o toque, esquecendo momentaneamente a raiva que estava sentido da ousadia do Uchiha – Saia comigo amanhã.

_ Não. – respondeu com tom de voz fraco e incerto.

_ Passo as 12hrs em sua casa, vamos almoçar.

_ Teme...

_ Você vai estar lá? – Sasuke questionou, sorrindo para Naruto e unido sua testa à dele. O Uzumaki suspirou cansado, fechando os olhos e entrelaçando os braços ao redor do pescoço de Sasuke, sussurrando sua resposta de forma que seus lábios roçavam aos do moreno a cada palavra.

_ Se você sabe a resposta, por que pergunta? – Respondeu, recebendo um beijo rápido de Sasuke, antes de ser abraçado com força, surpreendendo-se com a reação do Uchiha mais uma vez aquela noite.

_ Eu te amo. E não interessa quem é aquele idiota, pois você sabe que ninguém vai te amar mais do que eu nessa vida. – ele falou, beijando sua nuca e girando os calcanhares, andando para fora do banheiro com rapidez e sem olhar para trás, deixando um Naruto estupefato encarar suas costas ate que desaparecesse de vista.

 

**(***)**

 

_ Eu esqueci seu guarda-chuva de novo Itachi... – Naruto falava sem jeito, acariciando a parte de trás de sua cabeça enquanto o moreno fazia força para não rir.

Os ânimos haviam melhorado consideravelmente com a saída de Sasuke, se bem que Itachi sabia que tal animosidade também haveria diminuído consideravelmente se fosse ele quem se retirasse da mesa e não seu irmão. Shikamaru o olhava com olhos de alerta, deixando claro a cada instante que estava vigiando qualquer ação fora da janela de livre arbítrio, mas tal fiscalização apenas fora notada pelo moreno, os demais sequer se deram conta.

Naruto iniciou uma conversa mais amigável com Itachi, falando sobre sua família e história de vida, ouvindo cada mentira que Itachi contava sem sequer desconfiar de sua procedência duvidosa.

Se havia uma coisa que Itachi odiava mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo, era mentir. Principalmente mentir a respeito da procedência de sua pessoa, sobre sua existência, sobre quem ele realmente era. Estava acostumado a mentir, a usar o sobrenome que lhe fora dado naquele dia fatídico que ele desejaria apagar de sua memória, mas não conseguia se acostumar com isso. Odiava cada vez mais a mentira, e ainda sim precisava vestir um personagem para poder continuar perto de Naruto sem a interferência das almas de terceiro grau.

Talvez por isso encorajasse o loiro a falar a cada resposta que este conseguia arrancar de si. Assim precisaria mentir menos, e se existia uma pessoa que não deveria ouvir suas mentiras esta pessoa era Naruto.

Encontravam-se agora no lado de fora do restaurante, Jiraya e Tsunade haviam se retirado a pouco e Shikamaru, depois de um expressivo olhar para Itachi, também seguiu seu caminho acompanhado por Sakura. Itachi virou-se para Naruto a fim de se despedir, e o loiro o fez sorrir mais uma vez aquela noite lembrando-se do ridículo guarda-chuva.

_ Você... Hum... Podia me acompanhar até em casa, assim eu entrego ele pra você. – Naruto falou, ainda embaraçado e sem encarar Itachi. O moreno ergueu o queixo do loiro, fazendo Naruto se obrigar a encara-lo nos olhos.

_ Você nem precisa pedir. – Itachi sussurrou em resposta, apreciando com cautela a coloração avermelhada nas bochechas de Naruto, em dúvida se ele estaria corado devido à vergonha ou o vinho. Naruto sorriu em resposta, sentindo o coração bater cada vez mais forte, pois Itachi aproximava-se cada vez mais do seu corpo. Fechou os olhos em reação, esperando algo que, para sua decepção, não aconteceu – Meu carro está próximo, você deve estar de taxi, vamos de carro. – sussurrou ainda mais baixo, próximo à orelha de Naruto, antes de se afastar e caminhar com passos firmes em direção ao automóvel.

Naruto abriu os olhos, sentindo o ponto onde Itachi tocara em seu queixo ainda arder pela falta do contato físico almejado. Engoliu em seco, tentando acalmar sua respiração e seguir aonde Itachi ia, alcançando pessoa à frente em poucos instantes com passadas largas.

Andaram uma quadra em silêncio estranhamente confortável. Itachi sentia vontade de tomar a mão de Naruto com a sua enquanto caminhavam, mas havia jurado a si mesmo que deixaria o loiro escolher...

E como era difícil manter uma promessa daquela.

A viagem até a casa de Naruto era curta, em apenas 15 minutos de estrada chegaram à frente de um sobrado simples, com um jardim pequeno e bem cuidado, uma residência sem os grandes muros e cercas os quais eram de se esperar ao imaginar o lar de um político.

Naruto caminhou até a porta, procurando a chave certa entre as mãos. Itachi percebia que este tremia enquanto examinava chave por chave de seu chaveiro, mas não conseguia ver as feições do loiro devido a escuridão da rua.

Estava claro que o mais novo não estava confortável com a situação, e então o outro, contrariando suas próprias vontades e sentindo um aperto no coração ao fazê-lo, alertou em tom firme enquanto o loiro colocava a chave certa na fechadura e abria a porta.

_ Naruto, eu acho melhor eu esperar você trazer o guarda-chuva aqui fo... – Não foi capaz de finalizar sua frase. Naruto entrou na casa com velocidade, agarrando o braço de Itachi e puxando-o para dentro consigo. Bateu a porta com um estrondo e empurrou as costas de Itachi contra a parede com certa brutalidade. O olhar de ambos arregalou-se, transparecendo a surpresa e o anseio pelo que viria a seguir.

Naruto apoiou os braços ao lado do corpo de Itachi, impedindo-o de se mover ou fugir. Os dois respiravam forte, a grande quantidade de adrenalina correndo no sangue de ambos os ocupantes do hall os faziam suar frio.

_ Me desculpe, mas eu preciso me entender. – Foi tudo que Itachi conseguiu ouvir da boca de Naruto, que se aproximava de si lentamente. Engoliu em seco, encarando os olhos azuis confusos e luxuriosos, sabendo que os seus não deveriam estar muito diferentes.

Fechou os olhos, sentindo a respiração de Naruto se aproximar cada vez mais, o cheiro do Uzumaki invadindo suas narinas e aflorando cada vez mais seus sentidos. Perdendo a paciência e sanidade, o puxou às cegas pelo colarinho para mais próximo de seu corpo.

_ Sinto muito. – sussurrou, seus lábios roçavam de leve a boca de Naruto à cada sílaba. Este não foi capaz de assimilar qualquer pedido de desculpas, eliminando os poucos milímetros que ainda aparatavam seus lábios.

E então, finalmente, o beijou.

 

_... Continua..._


	6. Capítulo 6

**THE PLAN**

**Capítulo VI**

 

Era diferente, mas nem por isso menos intenso.

Era magnífico. Era estonteante.

Era lindo.

Todas as erupções nervosas de Naruto comemoravam em deleite. Ele se sentia como se aquela sensação de corrente elétrica que emanava de si quando Itachi tocava em sua pele estivesse se aumentando em progressão geométrica por todo seu corpo: Seus braços tremiam, seus dedos estavam dormentes.

Ambos gemeram. Gemeram apenas com um beijo suave e doce, um simples toque de lábios, e isso assustou Naruto. A intensidade do beijo o fez recuar, respirando forte e tentando parar de tremer. Itachi não se moveu por algum tempo, mantendo os olhos fechados e respirando de maneira rápida, parecendo tão afetado quanto Naruto.

Ao encarar o rosto do belo moreno a sua frente, percebeu que não havia o que temer. Era recíproco, Itachi não estava arrependido, nem chocado. Parecia estar esperando o retorno da boca de Naruto.

E, de fato, estava.

Aproximou-se novamente do corpo à frente, soltando os cabelos amarrados de Itachi que caíram em cascata sobre seu corpo. Finalmente ele abriu os olhos, encarando Naruto com um olhar de luxúria que fez o prazer se multiplicar, sem qualquer estimulação maior do que um simples olhar.

Era lindo, mas assustador.

O segundo beijo não foi tão suave, apesar de ser igualmente intenso. Itachi reiniciou o beijo avidamente, puxando o corpo de Naruto para mais próximo de si, envolvendo seus braços ao redor da cintura o menor. Pouco se importava se estavam ao lado da porta de entrada, o importante era que estavam sozinhos e Naruto havia, finalmente, dado o primeiro passo. Sua felicidade e euforia não tinham tamanho.

_ Itachi... – Naruto sussurrou entre o beijo, o que fez a pele do moreno arrepiar-se de contentamento – Eu... eu... ahn...

_ Shii. – sibilou, calando-o ao aprofundar ainda mais a carícia. Naruto não mais questionou, finalizando um beijo com um estalo longo e reabrindo os olhos. Sorriu sem fôlego para Itachi, que sorria um sorriso sacana de canto de boca, o que o fez prontamente se lembrar de Sasuke.

Sasuke...

Engoliu em seco quando os olhos de Itachi se abriram mais uma vez e o analisaram de cima a baixo. Sentia-se em uma máquina de raios-X, como se o moreno pudesse ver além daquilo que ele vocalizava apenas com o olhar.

Os olhos de Itachi... Eram os olhos mais misteriosos que ele já vira.

_ Você esta pensando no Sasuke. – Itachi constatou suas feições completamente indecifráveis perante o olhar de Naruto. O loiro, pego de surpresa, piscou duas vezes antes de tentar mentir e negar, mas Itachi o calou pousando o indicador em seus lábios – Não se incomode em explicar, eu entendo.

_ Mas... – Naruto tentou falar, o toque de Itachi em seus lábios apenas se intensificou.

_ Eu não me importo. – sussurrou, mantendo o sorriso nos lábios – Eu desejo estar com você, independente de aonde sua mente está. Eu não me importo se você pensar no Sasuke ou me chamar de Sasuke... Tudo que quero é estar com você.

Naruto prendeu a respiração, encarando Itachi como se este fosse uma assombração. Não conseguia compreender a falta de orgulho do moreno... Tudo isso era por ele?

_ Mas a escolha é sua. – Itachi finalizou, abaixando o braço e liberando os lábios de Naruto de seu toque, aguardando uma resposta.

Esperou por vários segundos, mas o loiro nada disse. Suspirando em derrota, virou-se e colocou a mão na maçaneta para se retirar, e antes de efetivamente abrir a porta, a mão de Naruto circundou o pulso do moreno, e este foi arrastado pelo hall.

Naruto literalmente arrastava Itachi, puxando-o com força pelo braço até o andar de cima, sem nada falar. Ao chegar ao quarto, empurrou Itachi na cama com força, não dando sequer o devido tempo para que este se recuperasse, subindo em cima do corpo do moreno e segurando sua cabeça para forçá-lo a encarar seus olhos.

_ Posso tomar isso como um “sim”? – Itachi sorriu contente, Naruto não se incomodou em responder, beijando mais uma vez. Passava as mãos pelo peitoral do moreno, abrindo cada botão da camisa social com delicadeza e esmero, fazendo questão de acariciar cada novo pedaço de pele exposto antes de seguir para o próximo botão.

Itachi rosnou em excitação, retribuindo a caricia da mesma maneira. Desabotoava a camisa de Naruto com um pouco mais de desespero e anseio, provavelmente deveria ter estragado um ou dois botões no processo. Naruto gemeu quando o moreno chegou na base de sua calça, deslizando o dedo pelo cinto de couro.

Itachi estava perdendo o controle. Óbvio, queria que Naruto desse as coordenadas, mas ele não respondia seus questionamentos, e a forma como o beijava, como ele o tocava, era como... era como se...

Como se ele quisesse fazer algo a mais do que simples beijos.

_ Naruto, por favor... – Itachi implorou, empurrando o loiro de cima de si, ambos respirando de maneira ofegante – Eu estou a um passo de perder a sanidade, me dê uma resposta antes que eu faça algo que vá me arrepender depois.

Naruto encarava Itachi com olhos azuis arregalados, sua própria confusão emocional evidente em seu olhar. Estava claro que seu cérebro funcionava a mil por hora em uma tentativa de entender o que ele mesmo queria, mas ia além de sua compreensão. Agarrou seus próprios cabelos, frustrado, girando o corpo e deitando ao lado de Itachi.

O moreno expirou com força, engolindo em seco enquanto o loiro grunhia de pura irritação consigo mesmo.

_ Eu... argghh!! Eu não sei o que quero! Eu quero você, quero estar com você, mas também quero o Sasuke e quando estou com ele me sinto mal por não estar contigo, e vice versa! – Naruto falava em um tom de voz de dar pena. E Itachi sabia que ele era o responsável por toda essa confusão emocional de Naruto, sentindo-se cada vez mais culpado por seus atos.

_ Me desculpe...

_ A culpa não é sua. Eu que não sei me decidir.

_ A culpa é minha, eu apareci e baguncei a sua vida. – Itachi falou em tom entristecido, se preparando para levantar da cama do loiro e se retirar. Ele não tinha direito algum de estar ali.

Naruto o impediu mais uma vez, girando o corpo e abraçando Itachi pelo pescoço, entrelaçando suas pernas com as do moreno e usando seus próprios pés para retirar os calçados dos dois homens. Itachi arqueou uma sobrancelha, girando o corpo e encarando os olhos azuis reluzentes de Naruto.

_ Eu não quero que vá, isso eu tenho certeza. Fique comigo essa noite.

Naruto parecia determinado em sua vontade, deixando de respirar para segurar a ansiedade da resposta de Itachi. O moreno sorriu, abraçando seu corpo em retorno, ajudando-o a retirar os sapatos com os pés e entrelaçando mais as suas pernas às dele.

_ Você não precisa nem pedir. – Sussurrou para o loiro, beijando sua testa enquanto ambos concentravam-se em adormecer. Logo a ereção foi dissipada, e Naruto acariciava a lateral do corpo de Itachi, enquanto este passava os dedos de leve em suas costas encobertas, adormecendo dentro de minutos em uma áurea de paz que jamais havia presenciado.

 

**(***)**

 

Estava com sono. Muito sono. Muiiiito sono!

O jantar de Naruto havia acabado tarde da noite e ele e Sakura haviam combinado uma reunião de campanha às seis da manhã. Malditas mulheres e seus problemas de horários... “Às oito horas tenho compromisso, e precisamos discutir isso antes do comício das 3hrs da tarde Shika” ela disse, como se fosse normal um ser humano acordar e comparecer ao trabalho às seis e meia da manhã.

Bocejou bebericando o café que havia comprado na tentativa de acordar. Maldita Sakura, duvidava que ela e Ino pudessem fazer algo tão importante às oito horas da manhã... Porque se era algo tão cedo, Ino com certeza estava envolvida. Garota louca problemática.

Estava sonolento, piscando de forma preguiçosa. Depois de alguns segundos de espera, Shikamaru adormeceu em sua cadeira, sendo acordado com um abrir de portas de maneira abrupta.

_ Yo!

Shikamaru foi pego de surpresa, derrubando os papéis que estavam em sua mesa ao encarar o homem a sua frente, não acreditando no que via. Colocou-se de pé, correndo ao encontro do misterioso visitante.

_ Kakashi???

O homem misterioso deve ter sorrido, os olhos se contraíram demonstrando que seu lábio curvara por detrás da cobertura de pano. Kakashi acenou despreocupado para Shikamaru, tentando passar pelo moreno para entrar mais a fundo na sala, mas este o impediu de continuar.

_ O que está fazendo aqui? O que quer? Essa é minha jurisdição, você não tem porque...

_ Sinto lhe informar, mas sua jurisdição não tem fronteiras quando se trata dos meus tutorados... Me diga, aonde está Sakura Haruno?

_ O quê?

Kakashi suspirou cansado, abrindo a maleta e retirando um notebook de seu interior. Ao abrir a tela, uma página de missão apareceu, e o grisalho fez um movimento com a cabeça indicando para que Shikamaru lesse seu conteúdo.

 

_**Sujeito: Sakura Haruno.** _

_**Idade: 25 anos.** _

_**Cabelos rosados, olhos verdes, magra, 1,60.** _

_**Alma em primeiro grau.** _

_**Desenvolvimento passado: avançado.** _

_**Plano superior: impulsionar a carreira de Naruto Uzumaki, acompanhando-o ao topo e exercendo a superintendência na WHO*.** _

_**Missão: explicar a intervenção de Itachi Sarutobi no plano de Sasuke Uchiha e Naruto Uzumaki. Ocultar o desnecessário. Realizar o despertar.** _

_**Relatório:** _

_**Auxílio superior necessário? Sim [ ] Não [ ]** _

_**Tarefa concluída? Sim [ ] Não [ ]** _

_**Prazo: duas horas.** _

 

_ Mas… mas… Itachi está dentro da janela do livre arbítrio! Por que você foi convocado pra essa missão? Sakura é de primeiro grau hierárquico! – Shikamaru olhava para a tela, incrédulo, procurando qualquer tipo de falsificação. Kakashi fechou o aparelho abruptamente, guardando-o novamente em sua bolsa.

_ Pergunte para  _Ele_... Eu sou apenas um bispo por detrás de um jogador Shikamaru...

_ Mas não faz sentido... – Shikamaru falou exasperado, ainda impedindo Kakashi de sair de seu local. O grisalho girou os olhos, empurrando o corpo de Shikamaru, que se recusava a se mover.

_ Isso é uma ordem superior, não interfira. – Kakashi falou em tom severo, cansando da audácia de Shikamaru. Este olhou boquiaberto para o homem que atravessava o escritório como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

_ Você é desprezível. – Shikamaru sibilou, antes de juntar seus pertences e sair da sala batendo a porta. Kakashi suspirou cansado, sentando-se à mesa do moreno e aguardando pacientemente a chegada de Sakura.

 

**(***)**

 

_ Ok Shika vamos acabar logo com isso e... – a rosada encarou o homem sentado na mesa de seu colega de emprego, atordoada. Aquele definitivamente não era Shikamaru – Quem é você?

Kakashi levantou o olhar para a rosada, verificando se sua descrição batia com seu físico.

_ Sakura Haruno? – perguntou, sem realmente achar que ela responderia. A garota parecia tensa, palpava a maçaneta da porta atrás de si e estava prestes a escapulir. Sim, definitivamente era Sakura, estava com medo por um estranho identificá-la, comportamento extremamente previsível – Vim conversar com você.

_ E-eu... q-u-em...?

Kakashi sorriu docemente por detrás da máscara, erguendo-se da cadeira no mesmo instante que Sakura gritou, escancarando a porta para fugir. Um estalar de dedos foi ouvido, ela se sentiu instantaneamente sonolenta, cambaleando no mesmo lugar e tentando se segurar na parede do corredor. O grisalho alcançou a rosada com passos largos, segurando-a no colo com cuidado quando esta caiu para trás.

 

**(***)**

 

Sakura acordou assustada, gritando em voz alta e suando frio, sentindo uma estranha e pulsante dor de cabeça. Encontrava-se em um local estranho, uma sala longa de paredes, teto e piso brancos. Seu corpo começou a estremecer... Fora sequestrada!!

_ Socorro!! – gritou em alto som, mas a sala vazia apenas ecoou sua própria voz. Sentia as lágrimas formarem em seus olhos, e arranjou forças para correr até as paredes, batendo com força, a procura de ajuda ou uma saída do local – SOCORRO!!

_ Sakura, comporte-se. – Kakashi falou para a garota mais nova, inspecionando seu comportamento desesperado.

A rosada se calou, virando seu corpo lentamente e percebendo que Kakashi estava sentado em uma poltrona, apesar de ela ter certeza que não havia ninguém naquela sala há segundos atrás.

_ Quem é você!? – gritou no mesmo tom, caindo de joelhos e chorando em desespero – Eu te dou dinheiro, qualquer coisa! Me deixe sair daqui!!

_ Acalme-se... Droga porque sempre é tão difícil passar por isso... – Kakashi sussurrou para si mesmo, suspirando. Estalou os dedos novamente, e mais uma poltrona surgiu como mágica na frente do grisalho, que acenou para que Sakura se sentasse.

Seus olhos estavam dilatados e assustados, mas instantaneamente compreendeu. Aquilo não passava de um sonho, maluco, mas ainda sim um sonho. Ninguém é capaz de conjurar poltronas do além, não é mesmo? Suspirou aliviada, sentando-se na frente de Kakashi e aguardando o discurso louco que sua mente daria para si, desejando o quanto antes acordar. Precisava ver Shikamaru e discutir os assuntos do comício.

_ Sakura Haruno, meu nome é Kakashi Hatake.

_ Kakashi... Bom, pelo jeito minha mente não deu apenas belas feições para você, mas também um belo nome. – ela sorriu, percebendo que Kakashi deveria sorrir em retorno, por mais que ela não fosse capaz de ver.

_ Vou considerar isso um elogio. – ele pontuou. Em seguida limpou a garganta, pigarreando, antes de recomeçar a falar – Este lugar é o espaço do seu cérebro destinado ao preenchimento de informações a respeito do despertar.

_ Oh, sim, claro. – Sakura falou, controlando-se para não rir – Isso vai se tornar um sonho erótico quando?

Kakashi engasgou-se com a própria saliva, perdendo completamente a compostura e quase caindo da poltrona. Pigarreou novamente, corando, e recomeçando o discurso.

_ Comporte-se, se não fica difícil. Preste atenção... Isso é a sua mente, nós estamos dentro de sua mente. Compreende?

_ Ok Kakashi-sensei. – Sakura exclamou, puxando os joelhos para cima do assento e abraçando-os, afinal, se sua mente queria divagar, ela poderia aceitar isso. Estava de bom humor: sua mente colocara uma espécime masculina bem interessante á sua frente, ela poderia desprender um pouco de sua atenção com isso.

_ Sensei... Argh, ok, escute. Sua mente esta vazia, pois você ainda não teve o chamado nem o despertar, julgando por sua ficha dentro de mais uma ou duas vidas deveria ser chamada.

_ Acho que minha mente anda usando drogas sem o meu conhecimento. Devo ser sonâmbula... – constatou, sussurrando para si mesmo de modo que Kakashi não pode ouvir. E ele continuava a falar.

_ Você é uma alma de primeiro grau, assim como Sasuke e Naruto...

_ Sasuke e Naruto? – ela interrompeu, irritada. Olhou para o teto branco do quarto, apontando de forma coercitiva para o branco, confundindo Kakashi – Olha aqui senhor... “cérebro”: Eu já tenho que me preocupar com esses dois durante o dia, será que não pode simplesmente deixar o Kakashi nu e aliviar minha tensão do dia a dia? Não quero me preocupar com aqueles encrenqueiros durante meus sonhos!

_ Isso é uma ordem superior: cale-se. – Kakashi falou, ficando irritado com o comportamento bizarro de Sakura. Ela simplesmente calou-se, sem ter qualquer vontade de contrariar o comando, não percebendo a força do mesmo.

O grisalho levantou-se da cadeira, aproximando-se da rosada e apoiando seus braços nos braços da poltrona da rosada, que parecia apreensiva e espremia suas costas no encosto do assento com força.

_ Você, Sasuke e Naruto são almas de primeiro grau. Shikamaru e Itachi são almas de segundo grau. Eu sou uma alma de terceiro grau, portanto, hierarquicamente superior a todos vocês. Minhas ordens são superiores e não devem ser quebradas, e eu tento ao máximo não invocar a patente para que vocês façam o que eu determino. Portanto, me respeite, e será tudo mais simples.

Ela acenou freneticamente, agora desconfortável com a aproximação de Kakashi. Ele parecia real demais para ser um sonho, e isso a assustava profundamente. O grisalho sorriu novamente com o olhar, e retornou a sua poltrona.

_ A hierarquia é simples, assim como o funcionamento. O nível hierárquico vai do primeiro, até o quinto. E Ele comanda todos os níveis. Cada nível tem um planeta de evolução e um planeta de trabalho. Agora, vamos por partes. Preste atenção:

“Uma alma de primeiro nível, como você, está em constante fase de evolução, nunca de trabalho. Seu planeta de evolução é o Planeta Terra.

Uma alma de segundo nível, como Shikamaru, evolui no Planeta Vento e trabalha no Planeta Terra.

Uma alma de terceiro nível, como eu, trabalha no Planeta Terra e Vento, e evolui no Planeta Trovão.

Uma alma de quarto nível trabalha no Planeta Terra, Vento e Trovão, e evolui no Planeta Água.

E, por último, uma alma de quinto nível evolui no Planeta Fogo, e trabalha nos demais planetas, para que, por fim, volte a compor o espírito Dele, que é de onde todos nós descendemos.

A encarnação determina nossa evolução e trabalho. Almas de primeiro nível encarnam apenas para evoluir, e as demais encarnam para evoluir ou trabalhar, sendo que cada vida corresponde a uma função alternada. Eu estou em fase de trabalho, minha próxima vida será uma fase de evolução.

A evolução consiste em focar para o seu interior, melhorar como alma e atingir as expectativas Dele. O trabalho consiste em focar no exterior, executando as missões dadas por Elepara que as almas de nível inferiores ao seu consigam exercer o nível de evolução de maneira satisfatória. Justamente por isso trabalhamos nos planetas aonde almas inferiores vivem seu momento de evolução. É uma cadeia cíclica de protocooperação, um sistema perfeito aonde todos somos um, e um são todos. A evolução exige comprometimento individual e ajuda exterior, e, por isso, nos consideramos todos apenas um.

Afinal, a evolução jamais seria possível se focada apenas no indivíduo.

Isso não significa que almas em encarnação de trabalho devam deixar de focar no interior. Caso isso ocorra, o que suspeito que acontecerá com Itachi em breve, haverá uma regressão. Dependendo do nível da regressão, a alma poderá cair na patente hierárquica. Resumindo, Itachi pode voltar a ser uma alma de primeiro grau na próxima vida, o que seria extremamente ruim...

Almas de primeiro grau sempre focam o interior, por sempre viverem em momento de evolução. Então, para elas, há sempre a perspectiva de regredir ou avançar na cadeia hierárquica.

Eu, Hatake Kakashi, sou uma alma de terceiro grau em momento de trabalho. Possuo um tutorado, Itachi Sarutobi, e eventuais missões. Itachi e eu possuímos como missões principais a concretização do plano de Naruto e Sasuke, respectivamente. Mas Itachi não tem arcado com os encargos da maneira correta...

Itachi foi chamado há três anos, em uma missão que não cabe a mim lhe contar. Depois de completar, o chamado transformou-se no despertar, e eu tive exatamente a mesma conversa com ele. Itachi vive hoje sua primeira vida como alma de segundo grau.

Seu caso é atípico. Você é uma alma de primeiro grau e não deveria receber o chamado, muito menos o despertar. Mas Ele considera que as almas em jogo são extremamente importantes para que o plano seja alterado, e usou a regra de ouro para reverter à situação.

A regra de ouro consiste numa simples verdade: a força do ciclo da evolução se sobrepõe a tudo. Regras inferiores são apenas pormenores, apenas ferramentas para atingir a regra de ouro.Ele pode modificar qualquer regra pré-estabelecida se isso fortificar o ciclo, ou se a fraqueza do ciclo em um determinado elo mostrar necessidade para tal. Sendo assim, ele abriu uma exceção para que uma simples alma de primeiro grau em teor evolutivo avançado receba o despertar sem sequer atender ao chamado.

E então, Sakura Haruno, eu vou preencher sua mente com o despertar.”

 

**(***)**

 

Itachi acordou sentindo-se confortavelmente aquecido. Havia se movido durante o sono e agora Naruto o abraçava por trás, respirando de forma sonolenta em sua nuca e fazendo-o se arrepiar com o gesto. Girou o corpo com delicadeza para não acordar seu amado, abraçando-o e sentindo o cheiro dos cachos dourados que tanto admirava.

_ Itachi... – Naruto falou, imerso em um sono pesado.

O moreno sorriu, pois seu amado estava sonhando consigo e isso era um grande passo. O mais novo se mexeu, aconchegando-se mais ao corpo de Itachi, e este passou a acariciar suas costas novamente, da mesma forma que havia feito ao adormecerem.

Não imaginava que daria um passo tão grande. Óbvio, sentiu-se frustrado por não conseguir sentir o corpo de Naruto contra o seu da maneira que desejava, mas havia dado grandes passos aquela noite e estava contente pelo resultado. Entristecia-se apenas ao pensar que estava confundindo Naruto, mas sabia que isso eventualmente cessaria assim que ele estivesse agindo com total reciprocidade.

Olhou para a janela, percebendo que as cortinas não estavam fechadas. O sol estava alto no céu, provavelmente já estava próximo do meio dia. Haviam dormido demais, e talvez Naruto tivesse algum compromisso de campanha àquele dia, não podia deixar o loiro dormir mais.

_ Naruto... Acorde... – sussurrou, beijando sua testa com ternura. O loiro gemeu, abrindo os olhos sonolentos e encarando Itachi com admiração. Sorriu, colocando uma das mãos na bochecha do moreno e acariciando-o.

_ Bom dia.

_ Bom dia. – Itachi respondeu, imitando o gesto do amado. Naruto fechou os olhos e sentou-se na cama, espreguiçando-se demoradamente e bocejando, fazendo Itachi rir enquanto admirava a maneira familiar de como Naruto acordava todas as manhãs. Não importa em qual vida, o loiro sempre fazia um escândalo de bocejos e espreguiços ao se levantar.

Naruto riu em retorno, virando o rosto para encarar Itachi ao seu lado na cama, porém ao abrir os olhos, estes se arregalaram em completo desespero.

_ S-Sasuke... – sussurrou, levando a mão à boca enquanto encarava seu ex-namorado, perplexo, na porta do quarto.

Sasuke estava estático, encarando a cena desde que Itachi acordara. Não podia acreditar no que via, não queria acreditar no que via! Derrubou os dois copos de café que trouxera consigo para o quarto de Naruto, na tentativa de agradar o ex-amante. Seus olhos começaram a arder, e ele não queria dar esse gosto para os dois homens ocupantes daquela cama de presenciar seu momento de fraqueza.

Girou os calcanhares, saindo lentamente do quarto.

_ Seu esconderijo de chave reserva no capacho é muito manjado... – sussurrou com a voz falha, fechando a porta de leve atrás de si.

_ SASUKE! – Naruto gritou, pulando por cima do corpo de Itachi e correndo atrás do moreno, que agora descia a escada com velocidade. Naruto corria, mas por mais que corresse Sasuke era mais rápido, chegando ao lado de fora com velocidade e escancarando a porta do carro.

Precisava sair dali. Rápido.

Entrou no carro e girou a chave na ignição. O Uzumaki batia em sua janela, suplicando que ele a abrisse, mas Sasuke respirou fundo e engatou a ré, saindo da garagem cantando pneu.

_ Sasuke... – Naruto sussurrou, sentindo lágrimas rolarem por seu rosto.

O que ele fez?? O que diabos ele acabou de fazer??

Mas foi só depois de virar na segunda curva do caminho de volta que o moreno deixou rolar a primeira lágrima de completa dor, e o soluço de extrema tristeza.

 

_... Continua..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * WHO é a sigla de World Health Organization, um dos órgãos da ONU. Não convém explicar tudo detalhadamente nessa fanfic, mas digamos que eu tive a ideia dela ao assistir aulas de Direitos Humanos hahahaha.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Só pra lembrar e pra ninguém brigar comigo depois... SasuNaruSasu tá? (vocês estavam cientes desde o inicio, certo?)  
> Quem até agora só leu essa fanfic de minha autoria vai entender porque eu me considero uma pervertida... Desculpas pra quem não gosta ou acha desnecessário, mas é meu estilo ok? Eu costumo fazer lemons gradativos, aumentando o nível de "sacanagem" conforme a trama vai se estendendo e eles geralmente são bônus, não influenciando muito na história, e vocês podem pular se preferirem. Considero os deste capítulo algo leve, espero que eu consiga agradar a maioria e que a espera pelo capítulo tenha valido a pena.

**THE PLAN**

**Capítulo VII**

 

Ok. Isso não havia acontecido exatamente da maneira que ele almejava.

Itachi ouvia Naruto chutar algumas coisas no andar de baixo sem saber o que acontecia no térreo. Estava sentado na cama sem saber o que fazer, se questionando se deveria descer e conversar com o loiro ou aguardar para que ele viesse ao seu encontro quando se sentisse confortável. Por que Sasuke tinha que aparecer justo agora? Só pra ele se sentir mais culpado do que já se sentia...

_ Droga. – falou, apoiando o rosto nas mãos e apertando seus olhos, numa tentativa de fazer a frustração diminuir. Depois que os barulhos de objetos sendo quebrados cessaram no andar de baixo, Itachi decidiu fazer o que devia ter feito desde o começo do dia.

Levantou-se, tentou desamarrotar a roupa o quanto pôde e calçou os sapatos, coletando seus pertences rapidamente e descendo as escadas com cautela e velocidade.

Naruto não mais chorava, mas olhava para a televisão desligada imerso em pensamentos, os olhos avermelhados e úmidos pelas lágrimas salgadas. O ambiente possuía algumas coisas quebradas, porém nada extremamente valioso, a bagunça não era tão generalizada quanto Itachi esperava. O moreno se posicionou entre a televisão e o loiro, em pé, mas o rapaz não parecia sequer ter percebido sua presença.

Analisou o local de maneira perspicaz, encontrando o celular de Naruto há alguns metros, jogado no chão. Alcançou-o e fuçou a agenda telefônica sem emitir qualquer palavra ao rapaz.

_ O que você esta fazendo? – Naruto perguntou, ainda sem perder o foco distante no olhar. Itachi colocou o celular no ouvido, olhando para Naruto com as feições neutras.

_ O que você já devia ter feito.

 

**(***)**

 

O celular de Sakura tocava no canto da sala, enquanto a garota permanecia estática, deitada sobre a mesa da sala de Shikamaru, encarando o teto sem nada focalizar. Parecia em estado de choque para qualquer leigo, mas Kakashi sabia muito bem como o despertar funcionava e tudo estava dentro dos conformes.

Com certa curiosidade, tomou com as mãos o visor luminoso da garota, verificando se tratar de uma ligação de Naruto. Atendeu ao telefone para não preocupar o político, pretendendo avisar que ela esquecera o celular em um estabelecimento comercial, mas já estava retornando para buscá-lo. Contudo, não foi a voz de Naruto que soou do outro lado da linha, e sim uma voz presente em todos os seus dias e muito bem conhecida.

_ Sakura? – Itachi perguntou. Kakashi sentiu uma onda de raiva invadir seu interior, respirou fundo para contê-la. Muita coincidência Itachi ligar do celular de Naruto àquela hora da manhã, não?

_ Itachi, sou eu.

Ouviu um barulho de algo sendo derrubado do outro lado da linha e passos rápidos sobre um assoalho de madeira: Itachi estava se distanciando de Naruto, óbvio.

_ Kakashi... O que... O que você fez com a Sakura? – perguntou, tentando conter o medo em sua voz, sem muito sucesso. Kakashi sorriu: finalmente Itachi estava começando a entender que as coisas não eram tão simples como ele imaginava.

_ Sakura será sua "colega" agora. Qual foi a minha surpresa quando recebi uma missão de despertar envolvendo ela, eu que esperava ter apenas um tutorado nessa vida...

_ Isso é mentira! Sakura é uma alma de primeiro grau! Kakashi, o que você fez? – rosnou Itachi do outro lado da linha, não se importando mais em manter o clima ameno. Estava com raiva, pois o grisalho estava intervindo em coisas que, definitivamente, não eram sua função!

_ Regra de ouro Itachi. Daqui a pouco vou iniciar o procedimento padrão, mas nesse instante ela está... inacessível. O que você queria com ela?

_ Deixa, eu consigo isso por outros...

_ Isso é uma ordem superior.

Itachi trincou os dentes com raiva. O que estava dando em Kakashi ultimamente? Tornara-se uma pessoa prepotente, utilizando a superioridade hierárquica toda vez que algo não ia de acordo com seus planos. Kakashi não era assim, ele e o moreno possuíam um relacionamento amigável e raramente o grisalho se utilizava dessas vantagens, respeitando o espaço de Itachi como uma pessoa normal.

Mas desde que Sasuke reapareceu as coisas só iam de mal a pior.

_ Quero o endereço de Sasuke. Sakura deve ter.

_ Pra quê? – perguntou, franzindo o cenho em duvida. Itachi estava com Naruto agora, pra que ia querer cutucar o leão adormecido justamente nesse momento?

_ Pro Naruto. E por favor, não me faça falar mais. – Itachi respondeu rispidamente. Kakashi riu de leve no outro lado da linha, compreendendo parcialmente o que havia acontecido.

_ Está percebendo que esta jogando fora o uso de seu livre-arbítrio em uma causa perdida?

Itachi não respondeu, o grisalho aguardou alguns segundos e fechou os olhos quando percebeu que o moreno não pretendia responder a afronta. Aproveitou a momentânea conexão de cérebros com Sakura e procurou essa informação na mente dela, reabrindo os olhos com a certeza de que tomara a informação correta.

_ Tenho o endereço. Envio por sms deste numero para o número de Naruto.

E Itachi desligou, irritado, sem sequer se despedir.

 

**(***)**

 

_O que você esta fazendo Itachi? – Naruto viera em sua procura na cozinha, agora com as feições mais dominadas e o rosto seco, mas ainda com o olhar choroso e avermelhado. Itachi acabava de desligar o celular, e agora digitava alguns números no visor. Discou novamente, e encerrou a chamada assim que ouvira o primeiro toque.

Antes de responder a Naruto, o toque de mensagem do loiro soou em todo o cômodo. E ali estava o endereço de hotel de Sasuke.

Itachi leu, suspirou, e entregou para o loiro, que o olhava com questionamento e incertezas.

_ Liguei para Sakura e peguei o endereço do Sasuke, é este. – Naruto leu a mensagem, seus olhos arregalando. Encarou as feições tristes de Itachi com a boca aberta, ouvindo o que este tinha a dizer antes de falar qualquer coisa – E acabei de ligar pro meu celular do seu celular, então caso você queira meu numero é só salvar, está nas chamadas efetuadas.

_ Itachi... Como... Por quê? – os olhos de safira brilhavam e moreno não conseguia desviar o olhar daqueles lindos orbes. Sorriu, sentindo-se feliz por, ao menos, ter conseguido acordar do lado da pessoa mais especial que já tivera na vida.

_ Porque eu quero você feliz, independente de qualquer coisa.

Deu as costas para o loiro antes que ele, também, sucumbisse àquela manhã de emoções. Retirava-se com passos firmes e determinados, mas quando chegara perto da porta de saída, a mão de Naruto agarrou seu braço, impedindo-o de continuar ao segurar-lhe o ombro.

_ Eu vou te ligar. Eu prometo.

O moreno sorriu entristecido. Sem se virar para encarar o rapaz, falou com um tom rouco e sentido.

_ Não prometa aquilo que você não sabe se vai mesmo cumprir.

Naruto fez um barulho de impaciência estalando a língua nos dentes e girou o corpo de Itachi, exibindo feições levemente irritadas e apontando o indicador na face do moreno.

_ Eu sempre cumpro minhas promessas. Sempre! É meu estilo de vida, entendeu? – falou determinado. Itachi se assustou com a intensidade das palavras, mas logo sorriu minimamente em retorno. O loiro tomou isso como uma resposta afirmativa e se inclinou para frente, sentindo uma repentina vontade de beijar o moreno.

Mas Itachi o impediu, colocando a mão em sua boca e forçando-o de leve para a posição inicial, o contato físico simplório deixando ambos os lábios quanto o dedo de Itachi adormecidos. Naruto piscou confuso, e Itachi explicou seus atos.

_ Isso não é muito pertinente agora, nada vai ajudar em fazer você se decidir. –  _E nada vai me ajudar a te esquecer._  Pensou entristecido, virando de costas novamente e se retirando, mas de maneira lenta o suficiente para ouvir um "obrigado" baixo vindo da voz do loiro que tanto desejava.

Que amanhecer péssimo para um fim de noite tão... magnifico.

Suspirou, entrando em seu carro e colocando a chave na ignição. Precisava encontrar Kakashi e descobrir o que diabos ele estava fazendo.

 

**(***)**

 

__ Sasukeeee-kun! – ouvia a voz irritante de Karin chamar-lhe, som este que o fez se contorcer na cadeira numa tentativa de passar despercebido sob o olhar da garota. Azar, definitivamente não possuía sorte quando se tratava da ruiva, pois ela parecia ter um olho de águia quando tentava encontra-lo, e qualquer necessidade de óculos da garota se fazia extremamente incompatível – Achei você! – exclamou, jogando os braços ao redor de seu pescoço._

__ Karin... Não me abrace assim. – pediu, com a maior delicadeza que a situação proporcionou, tentando empurrar o corpo da garota para longe do seu, mas ela parecia ter apenas apertar ainda mais o abraço, ignorando qualquer pedido de misericórdia por parte dele._

__ Oras e por quê? Você é solteiro, desimpedido, e voilà, eu também!_

_Suspirou, cansado, passando a mão pelos cabelos bagunçados. Estava com uma aparência de lixo e sabia disso._

_Sasuke encontrava-se no bar da faculdade há. pelo menos. duas horas, tomando grandes doses de vodca em uma tentativa de esquecer os problemas, ou o causador da maioria deles: Naruto._

_Desde que Sasuke e Naruto começaram aquela... Hum... Amizade colorida, os ânimos estavam extremamente à flor da pele quando se tratava dos dois. Naruto parecia se irritar toda vez que o moreno voltava para a cama pra dormir, ou se ele pretendia estudar até tarde para algum teste. Por algum motivo estranho, o loiro parecia demandar mais a atenção de Sasuke, mais do que o normal._

_E isso o assustava. Ninguém em sua juventude, céus, até mesmo em sua infância exigia sua atenção desta maneira. Ninguém parecia ligar, ele não tinha grandes amigos... Ok, ele não tinha amigos, ponto final. Tirando seu irmão, ninguém mais parecia gostar de passar algum tempo com ele. Itachi, mesmo assim, sempre parecia encontrar coisas mais interessantes e importantes para fazer: era extremamente ocupado, não desprendendo muito tempo do seu dia a dia com o irmãozinho._

_Mas Naruto o fascinava da mesma maneira que o assustava. Podia não admitir, mas ele também aguardava ansiosamente por todos os momentos que passavam juntos, seja nas aulas de psicologia da faculdade (única cadeira que tinham juntos) ou a noite, jogando alguma coisa no videogame ou... bem... na cama._

_De qualquer forma, ambos pareciam eventualmente se desentender quando percebiam que estavam passando muito tempo juntos, talvez pelo medo de admitir um sentimento mais forte (Não que Sasuke tivesse um sentimento mais forte, longe dele! Estamos falando de Naruto, né?) e havia sempre aquela proposta idiota de "vamos sair separados essa noite"._

_O orgulho de Sasuke o fazia fingir pouco caso e aceitar a proposta, enquanto a decepção de Naruto culminava na manutenção da farsa, e ambos saiam cada qual para onde desejavam - mas sem jamais parar de pensar um no outro._

_Era lamentável, por assim dizer._

_Naruto possuía uma grande quantidade de amigos e sempre fazia programas diferentes dependendo da sua companhia do momento. Sasuke, por sua vez, sempre vinha para o velho bar de guerra da faculdade, sozinho na grande maioria das vezes. Bebia o que conseguia beber, dava o fora nas meninas atiradas que insistiam em irritá-lo diariamente e voltava pra casa, melancólico, aguardando o loiro retornar para que pudesse, ao menos, tentar fechar a noite com algo um pouco mais... agradável._

_E geralmente era o que acontecia, apesar de Naruto sempre reclamar do cheiro de bebida que o moreno exalava nessas noites de "separação". Depois de uma discussão de leve, mais ou menos vinte minutos de xingamentos, eles conseguiam realizar as melhores noites de sexo da face da Terra._

_Sasuke sorriu ao recordar de momentos como aqueles._

__ Hein, Sasuke? O que me diz? – a ruiva falava perigosamente próxima. Sasuke tentou novamente empurrá-la, mas antes que pudesse fazer força para tal, seu olhar cruzou com o de Naruto, que saía do banheiro segurando alguma bebida em uma das mãos e paralisara ao ver o moreno._

_Mas o que diabos o Dobe estava fazendo ali? Ele não deveria estar em alguma nova balada com o Kiba, ou na casa de Shikamaru jogando videogame, ou..._

__ Vou tomar seu silêncio como um sim. – foi tudo que seu cérebro registrou antes de sentir os lábios macios de Karin tocarem os seus. Demorou alguns instantes até ter uma reação, finalmente conseguindo fazer a ruiva desprender de seu pescoço empurrando-a a uma distância segura, desesperadamente procurando Naruto com o olhar mais uma vez._

_O loiro não estava mais na frente do banheiro e em seu lugar havia um copo quebrado no chão, o copo que ele segurava anteriormente. Naruto não parecia ter gostado do que viu, desaparecera de vista. Desesperou-se, levantando-se de sua mesa e foi marchando até o banheiro, desejando que o loiro tivesse escapulido para lá._

__ Eu espero você aqui Sasuke-kun! - ouviu Karin gritar de longe, mas não se incomodou em responder. Precisava ter mais uma conversa seria com essa garota, será que era difícil demais pra ela entender que ele não estava nem um pouco interessado?_

_Escancarou a porta do banheiro e analisou as cabines. Todas estavam abertas, com exceção de uma._

__ Dobe. – chamou sua voz ecoando pelo banheiro praticamente vazio. Ninguém respondeu, e o cérebro de Sasuke, mesmo levemente alterado pela bebida, concluiu que ou a cabine estava vazia ou realmente o loiro estava ali, pois se fosse um estranho teria respondido que não era o Dobe ou, ao menos, se irritado com o xingamento vindo de um desconhecido._

_Caminhou até a porta e abriu sem dificuldade, não estava trancada. Naruto estava sentado na privada com a tampa fechada, seus cotovelos apoiados em seus joelhos, suas palmas das mãos seguravam a cabeça e ele encarava seus próprios sapatos, uma expressão corporal de pura frustação._

__ Dobe, o que esta fazendo aqui? – Naruto não se mexeu nem um centímetro, nem parecia intencionar responder em voz alta. Sasuke puxou o loiro pelo braço, pensando que talvez tivesse bebido demais e estava passando mal, mas o loiro reagiu de maneira muito ágil para que fosse possível estar sofrendo de embriaguez alcoólica._

_Com as duas mãos, ergueu o corpo do moreno mais alto que si pela gola da camisa, sem fazer nenhum esforço. Seus olhos estavam ferais e Sasuke não pode deixar de perceber que jamais o havia presenciado agir daquela forma._

__ Você estava beijando a Karin. – rosnou com seu corpo muito próximo do moreno à frente. Sasuke piscava pego de surpresa, debatendo-se tentando fazer Naruto soltar suas vestes._

__ Me largue idiota! Ela me beijou, e mesmo se estivesse, o que você tem a ver com isso? – Naruto puxou o corpo de Sasuke alguns sentimentos e o fez bater contra a parede novamente. O moreno reagiu mais rapidamente e se liberou da imobilização do outro, respirando de maneira ofegante – Qual é seu problema? Não é você que quer que a gente saia com outras pessoas? Vai dar uma de enciumado agora Usuratonkachi! – gritou, irritado._

_Naruto empurrou Sasuke para trás contra a porta da cabine que se fechara com toda movimentação. Antes que Sasuke pudesse se recompor, Naruto atacava seu pescoço com beijos e mordidas fortes. O moreno prendeu a respiração... Mas... Que diabos...?_

__ N-Naruto!_

__ Eu não quero mais Teme. – o loiro sussurrou, beijando o outro lado do pescoço de Sasuke, que começava a relaxar sobre o toque do amigo, sem entender o que este falava._

__ Ahn? – perguntou, tentando camuflar um gemido. Naruto mordeu com força seu ombro, o fazendo chupar o ar pelos dentes em um som de dor e prazer._

__ Eu não quero mais isso. – o loiro respondeu, sua voz estava grave de prazer – Eu não quero mais te dividir._

__ Não seja idiota. – Sasuke falou com a voz falha, sentido seu corpo se arrepiar. Jamais havia visto um Naruto tão possessivo, tão... violento. Geralmente era da característica de Sasuke agir dessa maneira, parecia que fizeram uma inversão de papeis._

_O que o ciúme não faz, não é mesmo?_

__ Dobe, pare, nos estamos no bar da faculdade, tem um monte de gente conhecida aqui. – protestava, mesmo que na verdade não poderia ligar menos para o que esses conhecidos iriam pensar, mas sabia que Naruto se arrependeria assim que voltasse a normalidade._

__ Que vejam, que saibam, eu não tô nem ai. – antes que Sasuke pudesse contestar, seu corpo foi girado bruscamente e o loiro o pressionou contra a porta com o quadril, friccionando sua virilidade contra o traseiro coberto do moreno. Sasuke arregalou os olhos, percebendo o que o loiro pretendia com aquilo._

__ Mas que diabos? Naruto, ponha-se no seu lugar! – falou em tom firme, tentando se soltar do loiro mais uma vez aquela noite._

_Estava nervoso e levemente irritado: o que acontecera com Naruto? Geralmente o Dobe não conseguia imobiliza-lo daquela forma. Naruto puxou o queixo de Sasuke com o indicador, unindo suas bocas em um beijo de língua quente e explícito._

_O moreno parou de se contorcer e tentar se liberar no instante que a língua de Naruto encostou-se à sua. Se havia uma coisa que o fazia delirar e perder completamente o foco eram esses beijos. Correspondeu com volúpia, ao mesmo tempo em que Naruto passava a friccionar ainda mais os quadris um no outro._

_Sasuke não soube dizer ao certo o momento em que ele começara, também, a rebolar, mas percebeu suas ações quando Naruto gemeu guturalmente. Retomou o foco e a dignidade, apartando o beijo e respirando fundo._

__ O QUE DIABOS VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTA FAZENDO UZUMAKI! – gritou, recebendo uma risadinha de Naruto em resposta._

__ Eu quero fazer algo pra você que ninguém nunca fez, quero que você sinta o maior prazer da sua vida. – sussurrou sedutoramente no ouvido do moreno, mordiscando o lóbulo de sua orelha e a pele de seu pescoço no processo, sentindo os cabelos do amado se arrepiarem com a carícia. Sasuke engoliu em seco antes de replicar, tentando manter o tom de voz firme e falhando miseravelmente._

__ Quer me dar prazer? Ótimo, vire de costas e tire as calças!_

__ Pare de ser chato. Tenho certeza que você vai gostar._

__ Isso é coisa que você gosta, não e.. ahh... – qualquer tentativa de argumento foi infrutífera. Sasuke abria a boca em um gemido intenso ao mesmo instante que a mão de Naruto escapulia para dentro de sua calça e agarrava com força sua masculinidade. Com a outra mão se concentrava em abrir a calça de Sasuke e abaixá-la, deixando suas pernas à vista e a mercê do loiro – N-naruto, é serio, para com isso agora!_

_Naruto nada respondeu, iniciando uma masturbação rápida em Sasuke e arrancando suspiros de desejo do moreno. Sentia-se excitado ao extremo, jamais conseguira ir tão longe naquela situação e, por mais que tentasse dominar Sasuke, eventualmente este arranjava uma maneira de reverter a situação. Estavam vivendo, naquele instante, algo inédito._

_Sasuke também parecia ter cansado de protestar, empinando mais o traseiro quando Naruto puxou seus quadris para trás, aumentando o contato entre os corpos e sentindo a carícia do em seu membro com os olhos fechados, imerso no puro prazer._

_Naruto mordia o lábio, sua vontade de pular qualquer preliminar era tremenda, mas ele havia dito a verdade: queria realmente proporcionar o maior prazer possível para Sasuke. Um prazer que ele sabia que nenhuma garota poderia lhe propiciar, muito menos aquela desprezível da Karin._

_Abaixou o olhar, sentindo sua boca salivar ao ver Sasuke naquela posição tão... deliciosa. Aproximou o dedo médio da mão livre ao orifício de Sasuke, acariciando a entrada com cuidado, sem penetrar. Sentiu o moreno ficar nervoso com o toque e a contração instantânea do local em reação._

__ Teme, relaxe, você vai gostar._

__ C-cale a boca. – Sasuke suspirou, mas não tentou se liberar do toque de Naruto. O loiro sorriu, sentindo-se vitorioso e levou os dedos a própria boca, lubrificando-os com sua saliva e abaixando-os novamente, enfiando o dedo médio lentamente naquela região. Sasuke tentou se soltar da pegada de Naruto, mas este foi mais forte – Ok, esquece, doeu. Agora me solta Usuratonkachi. – falou entre os dentes fechados devido a dor, sua voz ríspida e autoritária._

__ Não. – a voz do loiro encontrava-se ainda mais ríspida do que a do Uchiha, e ele não mediu esforços para mantê-lo estático sob o seu corpo._

__ Naruto! – Sasuke praticamente gritou de raiva quando o loiro inseriu mais um dedo, começando a entrar em pânico. Achou que tinha a situação sobre controle, que o rapaz iria parar essa brincadeira assim que fosse ordenado seriamente, mas via agora que estava completamente vulnerável. E ele detestava essa condição de vulnerabilidade. Não era assim que as coisas entre os dois funcionavam e Naruto sabia muito bem disso!_

__ Da pra você me deixar trabalhar? – o loiro grunhiu, iniciando um vai e vem de velocidade média com os dois dedos. Sasuke sentia ardência, uma dor dilacerante e desconforto descomunal. Não havia como alguém sentir prazer daquela forma, foi o que pode concluir. Naruto devia entrar em alfa para conseguir sentir prazer quando eles faziam sexo, pois era completamente impossível sentir qualquer coisa além de..._

_Oh._

_OH!_

__ NARUTO! – gemeu alto, sentindo uma extrema onda de prazer invadir seu corpo sem mais nem menos, acabando com qualquer resquício de dor. Olhou por detrás do ombro para Naruto, que exibia um sorriso vitorioso e esnobe nos lábios._

__ Achei. – sussurrou, aumentando o ritmo do vai e vem com os dedos, fazendo Sasuke perder a coerência de qualquer pensamento quando abria a boca em puro êxtase, fechando os olhos com força e não se importando com mais nada além daquela sensação extremamente prazerosa._

_Alguns instantes depois o loiro parou de movimentar seus dedos, retirando-os do interior do moreno ao som de um gemido de protesto do mesmo._

__ Teme, escute com atenção. – Naruto falava no pé de seu ouvido, respirando ofegante assim como ele. Sasuke conseguia sentir a extremidade do membro do amante muito próximo de seu ânus, e suas pernas tremiam de antecipação, almejando o quanto antes ter algo em seu interior... Algo que prometia dar muito mais prazer do que os dedos do loiro – Se você gostar disso, e você vai gostar, eu quero que você seja meu e somente meu, porque só eu posso te proporcionar esse tipo de prazer. Quero que não durma mais longe de mim e não saia por aí beijando essas garotas e... Quero que todos saibam que você é meu._

__ Você está me pedindo em namoro no meio do sexo, em um banheiro imundo de boteco, enquanto eu não consigo pensar em mais nada além da porra da minha próstata? – Sasuke rosnou entre os dentes, impaciente. Naruto riu, penetrando o moreno de uma só vez e recebendo um sibilo de prazer e dor em resposta._

__ Desculpe se não sou romântico o suficiente pra você princesa._

__ Vou te mostrar a princesa mais tarde, deixe estar. – gemeu de dor, enquanto Naruto acelerava o ritmo e mudava a angulação dos quadris._

_Algumas poucas tentativas foram necessárias ate que, finalmente, encontrou novamente a posição certa para encostar certeiramente na próstata do moreno. Sasuke gemia sem pudor algum, as pessoas no exterior do banheiro provavelmente poderiam ouvir os sons êxtase do casal (e talvez por isso não foram interrompidos até então)._

_O vai e vem se intensificou, Sasuke empinava o traseiro cada vez mais, até que Naruto decidiu que precisava ver o rosto parceiro, olhar cada centímetro das expressões maravilhosas de luxúria que Sasuke fazia sempre. E principalmente: fitar seu olhar. Saiu por completo do corpo de Sasuke, girando-o de modo que ficaram de frente, cara a cara, com o objeto da sua afeição._

_Os olhos... os olhos de Sasuke exibiam êxtase de tal forma que refletia instantaneamente no interior do loiro, que reagia multiplicando ainda mais essa sensação em seu corpo como se Naruto fosse um receptor de tais emoções._

_Beijou-o violentamente enquanto o ergueu no ar, segurando suas nádegas com as duas mãos. Instantaneamente Sasuke entrelaçou suas pernas na cintura do loiro, e a penetração foi ainda mais profunda, fazendo o casal gemer enquanto se beijavam._

__ Ah... Sasuke... – o loiro arfava, interrompendo o beijo e abrindo os olhos para encarar a expressão do moreno._

_Sasuke estava suado. Sua camisa branca estava levemente transparente devido ao suor, seus cabelos negros bagunçados e molhados, tornando-se ainda mais negros do que o convencional. Suas bochechas encontravam-se coradas, os olhos fechados e a boca inchada pelos beijos, entreaberta, respirando rápido e descompassadamente._

_Sasuke estava um tesão em forma de ser humano. Naruto não pode deixar de lamber os próprios lábios em deleite antes de acelerar ainda mais a velocidade das estocadas. O moreno institivamente jogou a cabeça para trás enquanto gemia alto para o teto, e Naruto passou a chupar e mordiscar toda pele a vista do pescoço do amante._

_Inesperadamente Naruto sentiu o canal de Sasuke apertar ainda mais seu pênis, e foi incapaz de conter o orgasmo, gozando jatos longos de sêmen no ânus do Uchiha ao mesmo tempo em que este choramingava de prazer, sujando a roupa de ambos com a própria essência._

_Ficaram unidos por mais alguns segundos, até que Sasuke desprendeu as pernas do quadril do amigo, cautelosamente colocando as pernas no chão na tentativa de pôr-se de pé novamente. Respirava muito rápido, assim como o outro, mas conseguiu se manter firme e encarar o rapaz nos olhos. Naruto sorria, estava corado de prazer e suado pelo esforço, mas parecia extremamente satisfeito._

_Uma onda de vergonha invadiu o corpo de Sasuke, que desviou o olhar e passou a abotoar sua calça e se concentrar em ajeitar sua roupa._

__ Não sinta vergonha, nós..._

__ Cale a boca. – Sasuke falou sem folego, ainda evitando encarar Naruto nos olhos. Virou-se, pronto para se retirar, mas o loiro o impediu de sair segurando a barra de sua camisa._

_Sasuke mordeu o lábio inferior, e, agindo por impulso, virou-se e tascou um beijo longo nos lábios de Naruto. Um beijo intenso e demorado, aproveitando para passar suas mãos em todas as partes do corpo do loiro e comandando a guerra de linguas, tentando em vão resgatar o orgulho Uchiha que lhe restava._

_Quando o beijo foi cessado, não conseguiu criar coragem para encarar Naruto nos olhos. Não depois do que havia feito... Céus, ele tinha certeza absoluta que jamais faria aquilo na vida, mesmo com a sexualidade que possuía._

_Deu-lhe as costas, saindo do banheiro antes mesmo que o Dobe pudesse se pronunciar._

_Aquela noite, Naruto deitou em sua cama preocupado. Geralmente quando saiam sozinhos, Sasuke o aguardava em sua cama para sexo e, posteriormente, ia dormir em seu próprio quarto. Mas dessa vez sua cama estava vazia._

_Suspirou fundo, deitando com a própria roupa do corpo, preocupado. Será que havia forçado a barra demais? Será que Sasuke estava irritado? E o pior, será que ele não queria mais aquele tipo de relação? Seu coração até doía só de imaginar..._

_Acordou alguns minutos depois com o barulho suave de porta sendo aberta. Instantes depois sentiu um corpo quente abraçá-lo por trás. Sorriu, o cheiro característico de Sasuke, seu Sasuke, invadindo suas narinas e embriagando-o de felicidade. Virou-se, enterrando o rosto no peito do moreno e adormecendo com um sorriso de extrema felicidade nos lábios._

_Aquela noite foi a primeira vez que dormiram juntos de verdade. Não discutiram o que aconteceu, mas tomaram aquele simples gesto como o início de algo mais intenso, e passaram a dividir os lençóis de Naruto e esquentar cada qual os pés um do outro todas as madrugadas._

_Sasuke nunca mais trocou a roupa de sua cama de solteiro em seu quarto que passou a acumular nos próximos meses..._

 

**(***)**

 

Sasuke acordou, grunhindo de irritação e apertando seus olhos inchados com as mãos na tentativa de se castigar. Não acreditava que tinha sonhado com aquilo, seu cérebro era um completo traidor!

Além de sonhar com aquela maldita noite, seu cérebro inútil tinha arranjando uma maneira de colocar Itachi naquela história, fazendo-o recordar do imbecil Sarutobi como um irmão. “Irmão”, argh, jamais teve um irmão, e com certeza mataria se tivesse um como o Itachi.

Seu inconsciente era masoquista, só podia ser!

Ouviu uma batida leve e tímida na porta, e a respondeu praticamente instantaneamente.

_ VÁ EMBORA! – gritou frustrado, segurando os cabelos com punhos fechados e puxando-os, sentindo dor no couro cabeludo. Estava irritado demais para encarar seja lá quem fosse. Não queria saber de paciente, amigos, camareira, ninguém!

Estava furioso com Naruto. O loiro poderia ter sido sincero desde o principio, tornaria as coisas mais fáceis e menos humilhantes. Mas estava infinitamente mais furioso consigo mesmo por não ter percebido que isso eventualmente aconteceria: Naruto já havia superado, estava apaixonado por outra pessoa, mas era educado demais parar dar um fora na cara de Sasuke.

_ Sasuke abra essa porta. – o moreno parou de respirar, não acreditando na audácia da voz que se pronunciava por detrás da porta do quarto de hotel. O que Naruto estava fazendo ali? Como ele ousava! Como ele podia! Aguardou, acreditando estar finalmente enlouquecendo e ouvindo coisas. Mas a voz tornou a se repetir – Por favor, vamos conversar!

Não acreditava no tamanho da audácia do loiro, deixando o queixo cair em surpresa. Sentiu seu sangue pegar fogo e voou para fora da cama, escancarando a porta e puxando Naruto pela gola da camisa.

_ Veio aqui pra zombar de mim ainda mais? – gritou, calando-se em seguida ao focalizar os olhos de Naruto em seu campo de visão.

Os olhos de Naruto eram um problema na vida de Sasuke desde o momento em que fitara as safiras pela primeira vez. O loiro possuía belos olhos azuis-claros que cintilavam gritantemente todas as emoções que seu dono sentia. Seus olhos eram, verdadeiramente, o espelho de sua alma – sem qualquer comparação romântica e melosa. Eles eram mesmo.

O problema era que sinceridade demais é algo autodestrutivo. Quando se conheceram, Sasuke pode perceber o grau de competitividade no olhar de Naruto e reagiu da mesma forma. Quando Naruto refletiu a raiva no olhar, Sasuke foi induzido a sentir o mesmo sentimento.

Havia uma teoria extremamente tola que Sasuke fizera em um momento de insónia pós-termino de noivado (ou início da fossa, como preferir): Ele era meramente um reflexo do que via no olhar do loiro. Isso definitivamente o assustava de maneira inimaginável, pois sentia que não tinha controle nenhum quando se tratava do loiro.

E, convenhamos, não tinha.

Os olhos azuis refletiam confusão e desespero naquele momento. Exatamente essas duas emoções, sem tirar nem por. Sasuke engoliu em seco, sentindo essas emoções invadirem seu interior com velocidade, retirando qualquer certeza que ele tinha a respeito do que vira na cama de Naruto há poucas horas atrás.

_ Eu te ouvi quando você veio me pedir perdão, por favor, me ouça agora. – Naruto sussurrou com cautela, a voz regada de dor emocional. Sasuke instantaneamente o soltou, caminhando de volta a cama e sentando de costas para o loiro; manter o olhar não o ajudaria em nada, ele sucumbiria dentro de instantes. Naruto suspirou, andando para dentro do quarto de hotel e fechando a porta atrás de si – Olhe pra mim.

_ Não.

_ Sasuke...

_ Fale o que tem pra falar ou vá embora, já estou sendo muito generoso te deixando entrar.

Um silêncio desconfortável se estendeu entre os dois por alguns instantes. Naruto engoliu em seco antes de começar a falar sem qualquer prévio planejamento de quais palavras usariam para se expressar. Se é que palavras conseguiriam fazer Sasuke entender sua... situação.

_ Eu... Eu conheci Itachi faz poucos dias...

_ E já foi pra cama com ele? Devo ser um bosta então, demorei anos pra conseguir isso com você. – Sasuke falou com uma voz recheada de rancor.

Naruto trincou os dentes, irritado. Sasuke conseguia verdadeiramente tirá-lo do sério quando estava nervoso, a acidez do Uchiha era muito intensa e não parecia ter mudado nem um pouco.

_ Eu não fiz o que você esta achando que fiz. Eu dormi com ele sim, mas nada além disso. E eu não fiz por sua causa, por que te juro Sasuke, se você não tivesse reaparecido na minha vida eu teria feito tudo, absolutamente tudo, com o Itachi. E pode insinuar o que quiser a meu respeito, pois você não está na minha pele e não sabe o que se passa entre a gente.

Às vezes não era apenas a sinceridade no olhar de Naruto que destruía Sasuke pouco a pouco, as palavras também tinham grande força. Respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar e compreender o balde de agua fria que recebera, não levando a ofensa para o pessoal.

_ Eu demorei demais... – Sasuke, suspirou melancolicamente, descansando sua cabeça nas mãos, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos. Sua frustração não tinha limite.

Como pude ser tão tolo!

_ Não disse isso. – Naruto respondeu, e só nesse momento Sasuke percebeu que havia falado em voz alta – Você não me ouviu? Eu não fiz nada porque estou confuso, porque penso em você.

_ A sua simples confusão mostra que eu cheguei tarde demais. Eu não tenho confusão nenhuma sobre o que sinto por você.

_ Eu também não tenho confusão com relação aos sentimentos! Sasuke, olhe pra mim! – Naruto subitamente estava à frente do moreno, erguendo sua cabeça com as mãos e usando o poderoso olhar contra o Uchiha. Sasuke encarou os orbes azuis-claros fascinado, como sempre fazia, sentindo-se instantaneamente mais calmo – Eu amo você da mesma maneira que você me ama, não duvide disso.

_ Então por que você não volta pra mim? – disse em tom de voz falho, e o olhar do loiro tornou-se triste, atingindo os sentimentos do moreno em questão de instantes.

_ É difícil responder. – Naruto constatou, soltando a cabeça de Sasuke, mas não quebrando o contato visual – Eu achava que tinha medo de me machucar de novo, mas percebi que não é isso.

_ Então o que é?

Naruto mordeu o lábio, temendo a reação de Sasuke para as palavras que ele diria a seguir.

Seria uma prova real da mudança de Sasuke, de fato. As palavras do Uzumaki ativariam o lado possessivo do cérebro do moreno com uma intensidade que faria o antigo Sasuke explodir, culminando com uma briga intensa e dolorosa. O novo Sasuke, aquele descrito por Sakura, deveria agir diferente.

E ele precisava ver isso com os próprios olhos.

_ Eu sinto uma ligação extremamente forte com Itachi. Eu... Eu te amo Sasuke, eu sinto sua falta, desejo te ver, conversar, beijar e tudo mais, mas eu também desejo muito fazer essas coisas com Itachi. Nesse exato momento, estou me sentindo péssimo por tê-lo deixado para ver você.

_ VOCE NEM O CONHECE! – Sasuke gritou, frustrado, ficando de pé e encarando Naruto cara a cara, controlando o impulso de dar um soco bem dado naquela cara de raposa que ele tanto...

... ama.

_Que droga!_

_ Eu sei disso Teme... Compreende agora minha confusão? – falou com a voz firme. Sasuke trincou os dentes com raiva, respirando fundo e respondendo com um sibilo selvagem.

_ Não, idiota, eu não compreendo! Seu cérebro não funciona direito! PORRA!

Naruto fechou os olhos, aguardando o soco que receberia de Sasuke. Pois sabia, tinha certeza que agora que o homem a sua frente perderia o controle. E ele sentia-se tão mal consigo mesmo que desejava ser machucado pelo moreno: quem sabe a dor física o fizesse esquecer, ao menos por um instante, toda essa instabilidade emocional?

Mas o que se sucedeu não foi exatamente o que ele imaginara. Sasuke o puxou com força, envolvendo seu braço ao redor de sua cintura e unindo suas bocas em um beijo extremamente intenso, o som de lábios estalando ecoava pelo quarto.

O que acontecera com o orgulho Uchiha? Porque se Naruto bem se recordava havia acabado de dizer para o possessivo do Sasuke que ele tinha interesse em outro homem além dele... Alguma coisa aconteceu e ele não percebeu?

Todos esses questionamentos foram abafados conforme a intensidade do beijo foi aumentando. Naruto suspirou sem apartar os lábios as línguas selvagens, levando as mãos até os cabelos bagunçados de Sasuke e puxando-os levemente. Sasuke rosnou entre o beijo, empurrando Naruto para cima do colchão.

Palavras não foram mais trocadas, pois agora era a hora de se comunicarem através dos corpos como faziam antigamente. A diferença era que os socos e brigas costumeiros evoluíram consideravelmente para algo bem mais prazeroso e menos doloroso.

Sasuke abriu os olhos e fitou as safiras, Naruto estremeceu com a intensidade na união de olhares. Ali estava todo o sentimento possessivo do moreno, mas ele não o intimidava. Sasuke não queria intimidá-lo, não pretendia castigá-lo...

O que estava acontecendo?

Sem jamais quebrar o contato visual, o moreno delicadamente desabotoou cada botão da camisa azul de Naruto, passando os dedos quentes na pele bronzeada. Naruto gemeu de dor e prazer quando o Uchiha apertou um dos mamilos com as unhas, mas não deixou de encará-lo nos olhos.

E o moreno, incapaz de se conter, sorriu o sorriso sacana que era sua marca registrada.

Sentiam a excitação crescer cada vez mais com a intensidade do olhar, sequer sabiam quem compartilhava aquele sentimento para quem. As caricias de Sasuke evoluíram para algo mais forte e ríspido e ele sentou-se sobre as coxas de Naruto enquanto arranhava toda a extensão do peito desnudo do mesmo até a barra de sua calça.

Aguardou alguns instantes, algo que parecia um sacrifício tremendo, mas Naruto não pediu para que parasse.

Naruto sequer piscava, ou respirava, ou pensava.

Sorriu ainda mais largamente, extremamente satisfeito, abrindo o cinto e o botão da calça social e alcançando o membro de seu amado que há tanto tempo não fazia mais parte de sua rotina diária. Sentia vontade de baixar os olhos para apreciá-lo, apenas para ter certeza de que aquilo estava verdadeiramente acontecendo.

Mas a intensidade do olhar de Naruto o fazia perder-se no oceano azul celeste, e ele era incapaz de focalizar qualquer outro lugar.

Circundou uma das mãos na intimidade do loiro, iniciando uma masturbação lenta e ganhando um gemido longo e sem fôlego como recompensa. Sentia seu próprio membro enrijecer de excitação, mas antes que pudesse fazer alguma coisa para aliviar seu tesão, Naruto sentou-se à sua frente, apoiando o corpo com um dos braços para trás.

Ainda gemendo alto e suspirando fundo, abriu o zíper de Sasuke com uma mão apenas, retribuindo a caricia proposta pelo moreno. Sasuke jogou a cabeça para trás, soltando um sibilo longo entre os dentes, expressando vocalmente o prazer que sentia em estar, finalmente, sentindo o imenso prazer que apenas o Dobe, seu Dobe, podia proporcionar – como ele bem havia pontuado há anos atrás.

A masturbação dupla aumentou a velocidade, arrancando cada vez mais suspiros, gemidos e grunhidos do casal. Naruto esticou o outro braço, se apoiando na cama apenas com as pernas imobilizadas pelo peso de Sasuke, e puxou a cabeça do moreno para que este deixasse de encarar o teto do quarto de hotel e olhasse em seus olhos.

E ele o fez.

Ao ver os olhos acinzentados de Sasuke, Naruto sentiu sua excitação triplicar. Pela instantânea dilatação de pupila dos olhos do moreno, algo extremamente semelhante acabara de acontecer com ele.

Palavras não foram proferidas – não eram necessárias. Sasuke saiu de cima do corpo de Naruto, retirando a camisa no processo com extrema velocidade, enquanto Naruto abaixava as calças e tentava inutilmente retirar o tecido das pernas sem ter ao menos retirado os sapatos.

Estavam hipnotizados um pelo outro, não conseguindo sequer se despir corretamente.

Sasuke, impaciente como de costume, puxou o corpo de Naruto para o seu assim que percebera que ele conseguiu, por fim, liberar uma perna de sua calça e cueca. Ainda parcialmente vestido, Naruto sentou sobre o colo de Sasuke, procurando o membro do moreno com as mãos.

_ Ahhh... Dobe... Espera, clama, deixa eu... Ahhh! Deixa eu te... – Sasuke tentava falar, encarando o rosto corado de pura luxuria do loiro que circundava sua intimidade com a mão firme e a direcionava para seu ânus sem qualquer preparação. Naruto fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça – Vai doer se você fizer... Porra Naruto!

Não quis nem ouvir, guiando o membro de Sasuke para sua entrada e forçando a penetração com extrema dificuldade e dor. Sasuke fechou os olhos e parou de falar, a respiração acelerando a cada milímetro que adentrava no corpo do loiro. Naruto mordia o lábio, sentindo uma dor dilacerante. A falta de lubrificação e ausência prolongada de sexo o fazia sentir mais dor do que na primeira vez dos dois há anos atrás.

Mas era exatamente isso que ele queria: Dor. E se Sasuke não fosse proporcionar essa dor, ele mesmo tratava de conseguir de alguma forma.

Gemeram em uníssono assim que Sasuke adentrou inteiramente dentro do corpo de Naruto e puxou a cintura do mesmo com as duas mãos, unindo os quadris brutalmente e acertando a próstata do loiro logo na primeira penetração de maneira profunda e intensa.

Afinal, anos de experiência do casal como parceiros não foram jogados fora. Existem coisas que nunca serão esquecidas.

_ Sasuke... – o loiro suspirou e Sasuke gemeu, sentindo as contrações do canal de Naruto aumentarem consideravelmente com a nova estimulação.

Abriram os olhos ao mesmo instante, fitando o olhar sexual de cada um, os dois rostos corados e lábios inchados pelo beijo. Sasuke capturou a boca de Naruto no mesmo instante que este passara a se mover, subindo e descendo, auxiliado pelas mãos do moreno que ficavam as unhas em seu quadril.

Beijaram-se durante minutos, o vai-e-vem intensificando cada vez mais: mais forte, mais fundo, mais delicioso. O suor escorria pelos corpos, intensificando as sensações das carícias e criando sons de pele contra pele que ecoavam por todo quarto conjuntamente com o som de beijos violentos e gemidos intensos.

Os lábios se apartaram depois de um gemido gutural particularmente longo de Naruto, que resultou em um rosnar grave por parte do Uchiha. Abriram os olhos e descansaram as testas uma na outra, a intensidade do olhar fazia o sexo imensamente melhor do que os beijos ou demais caricias.

E isso sempre foi uma particularidade exclusiva do casal.

_ Eu te amo. – Sussurraram juntos.

Sasuke não se conteve mais, pegando o corpo de Naruto em seu colo e jogando-o novamente de encontro a cama, sem findar a penetração no processo.

Naruto estava acabando com sua sanidade. Tudo que ele queria era possui-lo como se não houvesse amanhã, tudo que ocupava sua mente era o questionamento de como conseguira viver tanto tempo sem amar o loiro daquela forma.

Reiniciou um ritmo, agora ele comandando. Mordiscava o pescoço de Naruto, seu ombro, sua orelha, ganhando gemidos e suspiros em recompensa. Alcançou a masculinidade negligenciada do parceiro, iniciando uma punheta acelerada – sabia que chegaria ao orgasmo em instantes, e queria que Naruto o acompanhasse.

O loiro choramingou e lambeu Sasuke do pescoço até sua boca, iniciando mais um beijo intenso e quente. Quando percebeu que estava prestes a chegar ao orgasmo, apartou sua boca de Sasuke, segurando o queixo do moreno com sua mão esquerda, com força, para que abrisse os olhos.

Sasuke entendeu o recado imediatamente, encontrando as safiras belas com pupilas extremamente dilatadas e lacrimejantes de prazer. Naruto mordeu mais uma vez seu lábio inferior, com bastante força, indicando que chegara ao seu limite, sujando peito nu do moreno com seu sêmen. Sasuke sentiu as contrações no canal apertado aumentarem, estimulando-o até que não mais conseguiu segurar, inundando o interior do corpo de Naruto com sua essência - ambos chegaram ao orgasmo juntos.

Enquanto tentavam estabilizar a respiração, Naruto beijava o rosto de Sasuke com carinho, sugando cada gota de suor que escorria pela pele pálida. O moreno respirava fundo, e depois de alguns instantes conseguiu falar.

_ Como pode ainda ter duvida sobre qualquer coisa depois disso Usuratonkachi?

Naruto parou de beijá-lo, empurrando o corpo do moreno com delicadeza para que saísse de cima de si. Não queria pensar nisso, mas o Teme tinha que trazer a tona isso. Sentia lágrimas de frustração brotarem em seus olhos e girou o corpo na tentativa de impedir Sasuke de perceber sua reação.

Itachi lhe veio à mente e... Céus... Por que diabos pensar em Itachi agora doía tanto?

Sasuke encarava as costas do Naruto, que tremiam devido ao choro silencioso que ele acreditava estar escondendo, mas na verdade não estava tendo êxito algum. Realmente não entendia o que acontecera com o loiro, mas vê-lo chorar era algo que partia imensamente seu coração. Não falou mais nada, abraçando Naruto por trás e beijando seus cabelos molhados de suor.

Naruto girou o corpo com velocidade, abraçando Sasuke e enterrando o rosto em seu peito, não mais escondendo o choro e as lágrimas que escorriam livremente por suas bochechas, sentindo-se extremamente grato por Sasuke não questionar seu desespero e continuar a afagá-lo com ternura.

Sasuke realmente mudou. E para melhor.

Mas tudo que ele conseguia pensar era em Itachi, e a culpa o invadia cada vez mais...

_ Eu não aguento mais! – gritou entre os soluços, recebendo um aperto mais forte no abraço de Sasuke, que possuía sensibilidade o suficiente para nada proferir.

Por que Deus estava fazendo isso com ele?

_Eu vou enlouquecer!_

 

_... Continua ..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A2: e fãs do Itachi, não me matem. Logo haverá ItaNaruIta ^^  
> (minha mente pervertida não tem fim, não se preocupem, sou um caso perdido -.-`) 
> 
> Observação Importante: Como eu não vou tratar explicitamente a respeito disso na fanfic, pois é algo que próprios personagens desconhecem, vou fazer uma pequena nota para auxiliá-los. Nem todos perceberiam isso caso eu não indicasse.  
> As almas gêmeas tem uma ligação muito forte entre si em alguns aspectos, e cada uma delas tem uma particularidade com a sua gêmea que é única. Shikamaru comentou que sente as emoções de sua alma gêmea mesmo a distância, interferindo no seu humor (por mais que desconheça quem ela é). Itachi e Naruto sentem a eletricidade e euforia com o contato físico, e Sasuke e Naruto se comunicam pelo olhar, compartilhando sentimentos.  
> Todas essas peculiaridades tem os prós e contras na relação prós e contras que eu vou explorar oportunamente.  
> Atentem para essas particularidades na fanfic, pois eu não direi quem é alma gêmea de quem com todas as letras e sim com esses detalhezinhos. Percebam também que essas sensações variam de intensidade no caso de Sasuke/Naruto/Itachi. Às vezes Naruto vai estar inclinado a reagir mais com Sasuke, às vezes com Itachi... Não preciso explicar o porquê né?  
> Óbvio, haverá relações amorosas entre personagens que não são alma gêmeas (secundários), então são esses detalhezinhos que dizem se são ou não alma gêmeas, e não o fato de estarem juntos ok?


	8. Capítulo 8

**THE PLAN**

**Capítulo VIII**

 

__ SAKURA-CHAN! ABRE ESSA MERDA DE PORTA AGORA! – Naruto gritava, espancando a porta trancada pela rosada como se sua vida dependesse disso._

__ Vocês só saem daqui quando crescerem pelo menos 10 anos mentalmente! – a adolescente gritou do outro lado da porta. Barulho de salto contra o chão foi ouvido pelos dois rapazes no interior do quarto, que deduziram instantaneamente que ela estava se retirando do apartamento._

__ Sakura, abra essa porta agora. Eu não estou brincando! – Sasuke replicou, segurando a ponte do nariz com o indicador e polegar, enquanto tentava se acalmar e não explodir com a situação deplorável em que se encontravam._

__ Nem eu Sasuke-kun. Resolvam suas diferenças, vou sair e quando eu voltar, se vocês tiverem se comportado, eu solto vocês._

__ SAKURA! – Naruto tornou a gritar, mas a rosada não mais respondeu – SAKURA VOLTE JÁ AQUI!_

__ Cala a boca Dobe a Sakura já foi embora, pare de gritar. – Sasuke falou, sentando-se na cama e pegando um livro da faculdade para ler._

_Naruto parou de espancar a porta e não tardou de olhar para o Uchiha._

__ Quem você pensa que é me dizendo o que fazer? – gritou apontando o dedo para o moreno e mostrando feições extremamente irritadas._

__ Eu sou alguém que, infelizmente, estará preso com um completo idiota nas próximas horas e quer tentar sair com o cérebro intacto daqui, obrigado._

__ TEME! – Naruto gritou, avançando mais perto de Sasuke e encarando-o com poucos centímetros de distância entre os narizes._

__ Da pra você cooperar e calar a boca? Eu tenho um teste de anatomia amanhã, preciso estudar! – Sasuke falou com uma expressão facial de completo desinteresse, afastando-se de Naruto e ignorando o batimento frenético e incoerente de seu coração._

_Não entendia o porquê desse tipo de reação toda vez que estava próximo do loiro. Havia começado desde que passaram a dividir o apartamento e por mais que tentasse entender não conseguia. Naruto sempre o irritara, desde quando eram crianças, essa nova reação, mesmo quando acompanhada pela irritação de sempre, não tinha nenhum propósito de existência._

_Naruto suspirou, cansado, sentando ao lado do Uchiha._

__ Eu tenho teste de sociologia amanhã e a Sakura-chan me trancou aqui. Não tenho livro pra estudar no seu quarto._

__ Cada um com seus problemas. – Sasuke replicou instantaneamente deixando o loiro completamente lívido, não tardando este de arrancar o livro do moreno de suas mãos com velocidade – Ei! Devolve isso!_

__ Cada um com seus problemas Teme! – Naruto respondeu, correndo para a janela e colocando o livro para fora. Sasuke tentou acompanhá-lo, mas parou ao ver o que colega estava fazendo. O loiro apenas sorria sentindo-se vitorioso, ameaçando jogar o livro janela a baixo com uma leve sacudida do braço._

__ Naruto, esse livro custa mais de trezentos reais. Me devolve._

__ Se eu não vou estudar e vou me ferrar, você também vai._

__ USURATONKACHI! – Sasuke gritou, tentando se aproximar, mas o loiro apenas fez um movimento de negação com a outra mão e colocou o braço que segurava o livro ainda mais pra fora, o que resultou na parada eminente de movimentação do moreno temeroso pela queda – Me. Devolve. Isso. Já!_

__ Não._

__ NARUTO!_

__ Eu não jogo se você prometer que não vai estudar._

__ Cacete! Qual o problema de eu estudar! O Itachi nunca tirou nota abaixo de nove na faculdade, eu não posso me dar ao luxo de não estudar, porra!_

__ Da pra esquecer o Itachi em um minuto da sua vida? Mesmo se você não estudar pra essa merda de teste, você passa com folga no semestre! E eu? Tô quase reprovado e não tenho como estudar! Seja solidário!_

_Sasuke encarou Naruto bem próximo a este por uns instantes, fazendo o loiro acreditar que ele realmente seria solidário. Grande engano: poucos segundos depois recebeu um soco na barriga que o fez ficar sem ar, puxou os dois braços para o abdômen na tentativa de amenizar a dor e voltar a respirar._

__ Idiota. – Sasuke falou, arrancando o livro da mão direita do loiro e voltando para a cama, abrindo-o na pagina marcada e ascendendo a luz de leitura, se concentrando nos estudos enquanto Naruto respirava com extrema dificuldade._

__ Seu... seu... – o loiro falava entre arfares de dor. O moreno apenas o ignorava, folheando a pagina eventualmente._

_Alguns minutos se passaram em silêncio. Naruto recuperou a compostura e olhou irritado para o moreno, mas este passou a ignorar sua presença como fazia há semanas._

_Encontravam-se há bastante tempo nessa situação: falavam apenas o necessário para a convivência conjunta, como combinar o pagamento das contas e as compras semanais. De resto, não mais interagiam desde as duas brigas seguidas._

_Bem verdade nenhum dos dois conseguia dizer o porquê das brigas. Sabiam que fora devido ao fato de ambos saírem e voltarem tarde sem avisar, mas isso não era motivo para tamanha guerra de convivência._

_Sakura, a tola, dizia que era ciúmes. Ah sim, ciúmes... A garota rosada deveria estar usando drogas ultimamente, nada mais explicava de onde ela poderia ter tirado essa constatação absurda._

_No entanto, Naruto realmente concordava com a rosada em alguns aspectos, apesar de discordar de seus métodos: Ele e Sasuke precisavam conversar e acertar essas diferenças, a convivência estava se tornando insuportável e ele, por mais que não quisesse admitir com todas as letras, sentia falta do... amigo._

_Por que Sasuke se tornara seu amigo, certo?_

_Depois de analisar alguns objetos de decoração no quarto do moreno, se entediou profundamente. Caminhou até a cama do Uchiha e deitou ao seu lado, fazendo o rapaz olhar para ele assustado._

__ O que foi?_

__ Sai da minha cama._

__ Sasuke, a gente estudava assim na época do vestibular, qual o problema?_

_Mais uma vez, o moreno não respondeu, empurrando o loiro para fora da cama até cair com um baque no chão._

__ TEME! – gritou logo em seguida, aparecendo no campo de visão do Uchiha novamente – Você é um ogro mesmo!_

__ E você é um Dobe. – Respondeu, tentando ao máximo ignorar os batimentos frenéticos que tornaram a acelerar seu coração. Seu coração deveria estar com algum problema que nem mesmo ele sabia identificar, talvez devesse marcar um especialista._

_Naruto voltou a se ocupar com o restante do quarto de Sasuke, admirando com carinho a foto de Fugaku, Mikoto e Itachi no criado mudo._

_Sentia falta de Fugaku e Mikoto, que acabaram se tornando grandes amigos com o tempo. E Itachi..._

_Bom, Itachi era sua paixonite eterna._

_Não que qualquer um dos Uchiha (ou qualquer pessoa do mundo) soubesse desse fato. Céus, Naruto morreria se isso chegasse aos ouvidos de alguém. Mas ele admirava Itachi com todas as forças desde que se conheceram anos atrás._

_Pegou a foto de Itachi e aproximou de seu campo de visão e, olhando-a com extrema ternura, recordou de um momento em especial com o Uchiha primogênito._

 

_ Sasuke é um bastardo.

_ Te garanto que não é, Sasuke é parecido com meu pai demais pra ser bastardo. – Itachi sorriu docemente, fitando as feições irritadas do loiro – O que ele fez dessa vez?

_ Foi um bastardo.

_ Naruto, você sabe o que é bastardo?

_ Sei, é um sinônimo do nome Sasuke.

Itachi riu, fazendo Naruto rir em conjunto. O loiro era fascinado pela risada de Itachi... Era algo tão raro de se ouvir, não tão raro quanto a risada de Sasuke, mas ainda sim tão melodioso e maravilhoso que o fazia ter vontade de gravar tal som para que pudesse ouvir cada vez mais e mais.

Alias, tudo em Itachi era extremamente interessante: os belos traços no rosto, os olhos misteriosos, os cabelos à altura dos ombros. Tudo, completamente tudo, chamava sua atenção. Admirava-o como um exemplo a ser seguido, mas sabia que não da mesma maneira que Sasuke admirava o irmão.

O loiro, apesar dos seus 12 anos de idade, tinha a plena consciência de que estava completamente apaixonado por Itachi. Itachi, por sua vez, já estava com 17 anos, à diferença de idade era imensa, e mesmo se por algum milagre do universo Itachi fosse interessado no sexo masculino, jamais prestaria a atenção num pirralho como Naruto.

Mas mesmo assim o moreno costumava passar o tempo que podia junto com Naruto e Sasuke, ajudando-os no dever de casa ou fazendo atividades recreativas. Apesar de dar um pouco mais de atenção para Sasuke nesses momentos à três (pois se não o moreno iria se corroer de tanto ciúmes pelo irmão), Itachi costumava "compensar" Naruto encontrando-o a sós para conversarem, sem que Sasuke soubesse de tais encontros.

Certamente o calcula surtaria se isso passasse por sua mente, e se consideraria traído.

No momento estavam em um shopping procurando jogos para videogame, ou era essa a desculpa que o loiro havia dado para Itachi. Na verdade ele apenas desejava passar um tempo com o primogênito, e sequer lembrava qualquer jogo de videogame que estivesse interessado em comprar.

_ Vocês brigaram? – Itachi tornou a perguntar, olhando mais alguns jogos de forma despreocupada. Naruto fuçava uma caixa com jogos, o bico de irritação ainda evidente em seus lábios – Naruto, vocês tem que controlar essa babaquice...

_ É ele que começa com isso sempre!

_ Pra cima de mim Naruto? – o moreno respondeu, pegando uma nova caixa para vasculhar – Eu vejo vocês brigando direto, parece até que vocês combinam. É só um olhar pra cara do outro que começam a discutir ao mesmo tempo, e logo estão rolando no chão e quebrando os móveis.

_ Não é verdade! O Teme...

_ Eu gosto desse. – Itachi o interrompeu, mostrando um jogo para Naruto. O loiro inspecionou o brinquedo com cautela, achando-o extremamente interessante pelo simples fato de ser do agrado de Itachi.

_ Parece bom.

_ E é. Quer de presente?

_ Presente?

Itachi sorriu, novamente os olhos azuis de Naruto brilharam em contentamento e ele foi incapaz de impedir o sorriso em retorno.

_ E por que não? Eu sei que o Jiraya não está liberando muita mesada pra você. E você pode me pagar quando tiver acesso a toda herança, com juros e correção monetária.

_ Com o quê?

Itachi riu de novo, bagunçado os cabelos do amigo com um afago na cabeça. Naruto sorria cada vez mais abertamente.

_ Vou pagar, ok? Me espera fora da loja.

Naruto caminhou contente para o lado de fora da loja e permaneceu encarando as costas de Itachi à distância.

O moreno crescera bastante no último ano, estava quase da altura do tio Fugaku. Naruto não via a hora de crescer também e ficar o mais próximo possível de Itachi, assim talvez o moreno conseguisse prestar atenção na sua pessoa da mesma maneira que ele...

Oras, a quem ele queria enganar? Itachi jamais sentiria o mesmo que ele sente.

Mas por algum motivo estranho, Naruto não conseguia ficar entristecido por isso. Era como se fosse uma paixão platônica, sabia que não seria correspondido e não sofria por essa falta de reciprocidade, adorando todos os momentos que tinha com a figura amada e agradecendo a Deus por proporcionar ao menos essa aproximação.

Itachi voltou e deu o jogo para Naruto, e assim que se viu com as mãos livres passou a enrolar os cabelos na tentativa de colocá-los para trás, mas eles constantemente voltavam para a frente de seu rosto, irritando-o profundamente.

_Acho que vou cortar... – comentou enquanto caminhavam para fora do shopping. Naruto parou de andar, e Itachi virou-se para descobrir o que impedia o loiro de continuar.

O garotinho olhava para uma pequena lojinha feminina ao lado, apreciando alguma coisa na vitrine que não sabia o que era. Voltou a fitá-lo e, em seguida, escapuliu para dentro da loja.

Sem entender, Itachi aguardou que o garoto voltasse, entediado e olhando para seus pés. Alguns minutos depois sentiu que alguém pegava em seus cabelos por trás e virou-se, encarando os olhos azuis de Naruto de maneira próxima.

O mais novo corou.

_ Eu... Eu comprei um prendedor de cabelo.

_ Prendedor de cabelo? – Itachi fitou as mãos do amigo, vendo um prendedor vermelho-escuro de cabelos, extremamente discreto.

_ S-sim. – Naruto gaguejou. O Uchiha primogênito voltou a encará-lo nos olhos, causando borboletas em seu estomago, ele precisou engolir em seco para continuar a falar – Seu cabelo é bonito, você não deveria cortar. Se ele estiver incomodando, prenda!

Itachi permaneceu mais alguns instantes sem reagir, mas por fim deu as costas ao loiro, permitindo que este amarrasse seus cabelos e encarando seu reflexo no espelho do corredor do shopping. Observou Naruto pentear seus fios com os dedos, sentindo-se extremamente confortável com a aproximação. Com delicadeza e cuidando para não machucar o amigo, Naruto prendeu os fios escuros de Itachi em um rabo de cavalo baixo e pequeno, pois os cabelos de Itachi recém alcançaram os ombros.

_ Gostou? – o mais novo perguntou, encarando o amigo pelo reflexo.

Itachi abriu um daqueles lindos sorrisos que Naruto jamais se cansava de observar, encarando o loiro pelo reflexo do espelho.

_ Adorei...

 

_Naruto riu de leve, depositando a fotografia de Itachi em seu devido lugar._

_Apesar de considerá-lo sua paixonite eterna, Naruto não mais tinha o anseio de namorar o moreno mais velho. Sabia muito bem o seu lugar e estava contente com isso, mas ainda sim sentia falta de Itachi como amigo, pois agora que o primogênito Uchiha havia terminado o mestrado e começado a trabalhar em outros países raramente o via, inclusive nas férias._

__ Seu irmão vai pras férias de julho dessa vez?_

__ Que obsessão absurda é essa que você tem pelo meu irmão? – Sasuke falou, levemente irritado, fechando o livro em seguida._

_Naruto o encarou franzindo o cenho, não entendendo a reação do outro. Certamente Sasuke precisava rever esse ciúme doentio por Itachi._

__ Não é obsessão, eu só não o vejo faz bastante tempo._

__ Grande merda, você passou metade da vida sem conhecer ele, aprenda a conviver sem! – o moreno respondeu rispidamente, reabrindo o livro._

_Naruto puxou o livro de Sasuke e jogou para trás, pegando o moreno de surpresa._

__ Porque você ‘tá me tratando assim Teme? – Naruto perguntou sério, surpreendendo o outro ainda mais. Ele raramente falava sério, ainda mais a respeito da relação deles... Sakura deve ter atingido seu cérebro com algum tipo de droga feminina para "discutir a relação"._

__ O que quer dizer?_

__ Desde aquele dia que eu saí você quis se vingar saindo também e nunca mais falou direito comigo e toda vez que fala tenta puxar briga. Por quê?_

__ Não seja prepotente, eu não sai pra me vingar de você, eu quis sair e saí. – o moreno respondeu, fazendo força para conter o rubor que insistia em aparecer em suas bochechas e tentando se levantar da cama._

_Naruto o impediu com uma das mãos, com uma expressão facial de quem não iria deixar a conversa morrer ali, porém antes que pudesse argumentar qualquer coisa, apareceu um objeto da prateleira atrás da cabeceira de Sasuke no campo de visão de Naruto._

__ TEME! – gritou em voz alta, pulando por cima do corpo do Uchiha e fazendo entrar em hiperventilação e desespero com a aproximação física._

__ USURATONKACHI! – gritou, em completo pânico, empurrando Naruto pra longe de si da melhor maneira que conseguiu. Naruto saiu de cima do seu corpo segurando uma garrafa de Vodca Absolut em mãos._

__ Absolut! – o loiro falou, apontando para a garrafa. Sasuke voltava para a coloração normal, encarando a bebida sem saber o que seu amigo queria dizer._

__ É, Absolut. Que bom que você aprendeu o nome das coisas antes dos 30 anos Naruto... – provocou, fazendo Naruto voltar para a expressão irritada e fazer bico. Sasuke sempre tinha vontade de rir quando via essa reação do colega de apartamento, mas sempre se controlava ao máximo._

__ Cale a boca! Você sabe do que estou falando! Nós apostamos uma garrafa de Absolut o semestre passado e eu ganhei, então aqui finalmente está meu pagamento! – ele disse, abrindo a garrafa sem maiores delongas e tomando um gole longo._

__ Naruto, a aposta era que você não passaria em antropologia. – Sasuke tentou explicar calmamente, pegando a garrafa das mãos do loiro._

__ Justamente, e eu passei._

__ Você colou._

__ NÃO COLEI! – o loiro gritou, tomando a garrafa do Uchiha mais uma vez e solvendo um grande gole enquanto olhava para o moreno de forma desafiadora. Sasuke apertou o olhar predatoriamente, identificando o olhar desafiador do colega, e fez o mesmo, bebendo dois goles de uma só vez enquanto colocava uma expressão de que provara algo extremamente desagradável no rosto – Eu não colei, e você não gosta de Absolut, então me da isso daqui._

__ Quem disse? Eu adoro beber qualquer coisa! – Sasuke falou, tomando mais dois goles apenas para impedir o loiro de tomar a garrafa._

__ Você ‘tá fazendo isso de propósito pra que eu beba menos!_

__ Por que o mundo tem que girar ao seu redor hein? Será que não da pra você compreender que eu gosto de beber?_

_E assim a discussão pendurou durante quase uma hora. Dentro de algum tempo, nenhum dos dois conseguia recordar ao certo quando, o assunto mudou para algo mais ameno. Talvez pela bebida, algumas risadas foram trocadas..._

_Até que, sabe-se lá quanto tempo depois, a garrafa de Absolut estava vazia abaixo da cama e os dois colegas deitavam um do lado do outro na cama de solteiro, contorcendo-se de tanto rir de alguma piada que, ironicamente, o moreno havia dito._

__ Eu não conhecia esse seu lado Teme! – Naruto falava, com lágrimas nos olhos de tanto rir._

_Sasuke também ria, mais contido, e não lacrimejava como o amigo. Afinal, havia uma personalidade Uchiha para zelar, e bebida alguma o faria esquecer-se de sua reputação._

__ Eu sou perfeito, sei fazer de tudo!_

__ Nããããoo, você não é perfeito, você é apenas a miniatura do Itachi, não o Itachi Uchiha! – Naruto gargalhou da própria piada, sem se dar conta que Sasuke mudara completamente de humor e o empurrava pra fora da cama novamente, caindo pela segunda vez com o traseiro de encontro ao chão àquela tarde – Ouch!_

_Sasuke estava lívido. Detestava quando o comparavam com Itachi, ainda mais quando Naruto fazia isso. Óbvio que seu irmão mais velho era perfeito em tudo que fazia, mas... Céus! Será que era difícil para as pessoas perceberem que ele tentava ao máximo ser tão bom como Itachi?_

_Virou-se de costas para Naruto, apagando a luz de leitura e pretendendo dormir, fazendo uma oração mental para que Sakura não demorasse muito a voltar._

__ Sasuke... – ouviu a voz embriagada e Naruto chamá-lo do canto da cama, provavelmente o loiro sequer havia levantado – Me desculpe, eu estava brincando..._

__ Não enche!_

__ Você e o Itachi são diferentes, mas não significa que ele seja melhor que você._

__ Naruto, cale a boca!_

__ Na verdade, vocês são completamente o oposto. – e o loiro continuava a falar, mas agora se movia, sentando ao lado de Sasuke na cama e fazendo-o trincar os dentes de irritação – Ele é calmo e de bom humor, você é estressado e emburrado._

__ Nossa, obrigado, isso me faz me sentir muito melhor. – o Uchiha sibilou em tom grave._

__ Mas ele é fechado demais para criar novos laços, enquanto você se comunica melhor. Você é mais carinhoso com seus pais, enquanto ele mal sabe como agir do lado das pessoas que ama. Você é melhor em trabalhos em equipe que ele, enquanto ele é um gênio da matemática e carreiras solo. Você tem um olhar intenso, enquanto ele tem um sorriso intenso._

_Sasuke se calou, verdadeiramente interessado nas palavras embriagadas de Naruto._

__ E você é bonito exatamente na mesma proporção que ele... Assim, tipo, completamente bonito._

_O moreno se engasgou com a própria saliva, sentando na cama e tossindo forte na tentativa de voltar ao normal. Naruto assistia a movimentação com as feições divertidas, olhos levemente fechados; sorria, achando tudo muito engraçado._

__ Sabe de uma coisa Sasuke? – Naruto falou quando o moreno conseguiu se controlar, sentando a sua frente e encarando seus olhos com grande proximidade._

__ O quê? – o Uchiha sussurrou, sentindo as borboletas incômodas voltarem para o seu estomago._

__ Eu sinto inveja de quem conseguir derreter o coração de gelo de vocês dois... – Naruto encarou a boca de Sasuke, o vendo respirar aceleradamente pelos lábios apartados, lambendo os próprios lábios com a visão que tivera - E nesse momento, sinto uma inveja ainda maior daquela pessoa que tiver a façanha de conseguir isso com você..._

_Isso foi o suficiente, a gota d'água para Sasuke. Deixando de fazer qualquer questionamento mental, liberou seu instinto mais primitivo, pulando para cima de Naruto e beijando-o pela primeira vez._

_O primeiro beijo dos dois, por óbvio, não foi o primeiro da vida de ambos. Mas aquele beijo em especifico apagou da memora todas as bocas que haviam experimentado até então: era como se ambos os corpos houvessem sido feitos para encaixarem perfeitamente. Os lábios agiam em conjunto, as línguas brigavam por dominação, causando prazer em todo o processo. Ora Sasuke dominava o beijo, ora Naruto, mas independente de quem dominava o beijo ficava cada vez mais e mais quente._

_As mãos de Sasuke foram as primeiras a agir e foram bem mais ousadas do que costumavam trabalhar durante um primeiro beijo. Instintivamente passou as mãos pelo peitoral de Naruto, sentindo o corpo que há anos não tocava, o qual só havia tocado anteriormente durante as brigas na pré-adolescência. Isso não significa que o toque foi muito diferente do que era na época que eram mais novos: Sasuke estava sendo tão ríspido quanto àquela época, marcando a pele de Naruto mesmo que esta ainda estivesse encoberta pela a camiseta de algodão._

_Naruto respirava descompassadamente devido à intensidade dos estímulos, não pensando em mais nada além do seu desejo incontrolável de ter o corpo de Sasuke próximo ao seu. Instintivamente procurou a intimidade de Sasuke com a sua mão direita, apertando com força._

_A reação deste simples gesto foi descomunal._

_Sasuke rosnou, literalmente rosnou, e mordeu o pescoço do loiro com força, fazendo-o gemer primeiramente de dor e em seguida de prazer ao empurrar o corpo do loiro para trás e subir acima deste, friccionando as virilidades logo em seguida com um movimento brusco de seu próprio quadril._

_O loiro foi incapaz de impedir que o gemido longo e alto deixasse de escapar seus lábios._

__ Não me provoque Uzumaki. – Uzumaki... Fazia muito tempo que Naruto não ouvia o moreno chamá-lo assim. Sasuke só o chamava assim antigamente, quando estava extremamente irritado consigo. Bom, se ele quer brincar de nostalgia, ele podia muito bem entrar no jogo facilmente._

__ Por quê? Até parece que você não esta gostando, Uchiha._

_Sasuke o mordeu com força novamente, e dessa vez Naruto pode ter certeza que seu pescoço havia sangrado. Choramingou baixo... Mas que diabos?_

__ Não me chame de Uchiha. – Sasuke sibilou, encarando os olhos de Naruto. O loiro recebeu toda a ira instantaneamente advinda do olhar de Sasuke, compreendendo o sentimento de posse no olhar do amigo no mesmo instante – Me chame de qualquer coisa, menos Uchiha._

__ Por quê? – Naruto perguntou verdadeiramente interessado na resposta._

__ Não interessa! Obedeça! Isso não é um pedido!_

_Por algum motivo que Naruto desconhecia, Sasuke estava furioso. Isso se tornou evidente com a forma realmente bruta que o moreno arrancara sua camiseta, expondo seu peito nu e atacando o mamilo esquerdo de maneira extremamente dolorosa e prazerosa com os dentes. Naruto jogou a cabeça para trás, gemendo alto e gostando do tratamento pouco convencional. As garotas com quem costumava se deitar jamais o tratariam daquela forma._

_Era estranho o loiro estar gostando do tratamento peculiar, visto que ele sempre preferia moças delicadas e extremamente submissas quando se tratava de sexo. Bem dizem que só se pode afirmar não gostar de algo após prová-lo, certo?_

_E estava gostando... muito! Adorava cada mordida e chupão que Sasuke desferia nas diversas partes de seu corpo, não conseguia pensar em mais nada. Talvez fosse o álcool falando, talvez fosse a sua excitação dominando seu cérebro, mas não passava pela sua cabeça, nem de relance, que Sasuke era seu amigo, companheiro de apartamento e que... bem... era homem._

_Homem, pelo amor de Deus!_

_Lógico que Naruto teve uma paixãozinha por Itachi na pré-adolescência, mas era algo extremamente puro. Jamais tivera pensamentos sexuais com o primogênito Uchiha. Talvez apenas o admirasse pela grande inteligência, afinal, ele costumava direcionar a parte sexual de seu cérebro apenas para o belo corpo feminino, Sakura sendo a maior de todas suas musas sexuais, por exemplo._

__ Sasuke... – mas Sakura, nem de relance, invadia seus pensamentos no presente momento. Gemeu baixinho, procurando a barra da camiseta do parceiro com as mãos tremulas. Alcançou-a, retirando com velocidade._

_Sasuke fitou novamente o rosto de Naruto assim que a camiseta escapuliu por sua cabeça, venerando a visão que tinha das pupilas dilatadas de prazer e do rosto corado pelo extremo calor do ambiente._

__ Puta que pariu Dobe... – Sasuke sussurrava com um tom de voz ríspido e necessitado, mordiscando a pele bronzeada do pescoço do loiro. Naruto continha os gemidos que pediam passagem por seus lábios, mas desistiu de tal tarefa quando o moreno, com uma das mãos, enfiou-as para dentro de sua calça, acariciando sua intimidade sem maiores delongas – Eu devia ter feito isso há muito tempo..._

__ Ah..nn... devia mesmo._

_Fechou os olhos azuis, submergindo no prazer lento e provocante que o Uchiha o proporcionava. Ambos respiravam rápido demais, Sasuke não tardou de voltar a dar atenção para os lábios de Naruto novamente, beijando-o enquanto acelerava o ritmo da punheta._

__ Sasuke... Puta merda... Maissss...!! – ignorando o pedido de Naruto, Sasuke parou de mover sua mão, agarrando a cabeça do outro pelos cabelos e forçando-o a afastar-se minimamente, de modo que poderiam se encarar novamente. O loiro, que inicialmente parecia confuso pelo tratamento, agora exibia feições raivosas – Porra, por que parou?_

__ Não acha que você ‘tá sendo um pouco egoísta Dobe? – essa foi a primeira vez que Naruto teve o prazer de observar o sorriso sacana que Sasuke exibia em momentos como aquele, e a reação no corpo do loiro o pegou de surpresa. A visão do olhar safado de Sasuke, juntamente com o sorriso de canto de boca, fizeram Naruto suspirar fundo e sua ereção tremer em contentamento. O moreno tomou o simples gesto como um encorajamento, e pegou a mão do loiro, guiando-a para o meio de suas próprias pernas – Faça alguma coisa você também._

__ Eu... eu nunca fiz, eu não sei o que fazer._

_Sasuke arregalou os olhos ao ouvir tal confissão._

__ Você ‘tá brincando né? Você ainda é virgem?_

__ Cale a boca bastardo! Lógico que não sou virgem! – Naruto retrucou, sentindo seu rosto corar pela vergonha, deixando de encarar o sorriso de Sasuke que nada estava contribuindo para o retardamento de seu orgasmo – Eu nunca fiz isso com um homem._

_Um silêncio desconfortável prosseguiu por alguns instantes, até Sasuke tornar a falar com uma voz extremamente rouca de prazer._

__ Você... nunca fez... com homem?_

__ Porra Teme, até cinco minutos atrás eu era hetero convicto e feliz, obrigado por se preocupar! – Naruto respondeu, irritado._

_Sasuke piscou algumas vezes até readquirir a compostura, sorrindo maliciosamente mais uma vez antes de, novamente, guiar a mão de Naruto para sua intimidade, desta vez enfiando-a dentro da calça._

_Naruto parou de respirar ao sentir o calor úmido de Sasuke em suas mãos. Óbvio que já havia realizado este processo consigo mesmo, mas fazer em outro homem era algo extremamente novo e diferente._

_Era extremamente mais excitante._

_Sasuke posicionou sua mão novamente na masculinidade de Naruto, aumentando o grau da caricia conforme Naruto acelerava a masturbação que fazia em seu corpo. O moreno aproximou-se do outro dentre as carícias, mordendo o lóbulo de sua orelha antes de sussurrar sensualmente._

__ Isso significa que vou ter o prazer de saborear a parte ainda 'virgem' do seu corpo? – Naruto tentou empurrar Sasuke para longe, sentindo-se extremamente envergonhado e furioso, mas o moreno foi mais rápido. Rindo levemente, empurrou o corpo do parceiro contra a cama e desceu sua cabeça até a altura da intimidade de Naruto, capturando o membro do loiro com a boca antes que este pudesse protestar._

_Qualquer protesto que Naruto pretendia fazer tornou-se prontamente um gemido gutural de intenso prazer._

_Sasuke o chupava com força, acelerando o ritmo e envolvendo completamente a ereção de Naruto com seus lábios, acomodando-a em sua garganta sem grande dificuldade. Possuía um pouco mais de experiência no assunto do que o loiro, ainda que fosse pouca. Ademais, existem coisas, como a química, que não precisam aprender, simplesmente acontecem._

_E química era algo que eles definitivamente possuíam._

__ Ahn... Sasuke... Mais, por favor...!!_

_O moreno foi incapaz de deixar de rir, e Naruto gemeu alto com a vibração que a risada de Sasuke causou em sua ereção, adorando o estimulo._

_Subitamente parou o sexo oral, e Naruto abriu os olhos, vendo que o Uchiha lambia sensualmente dois de seus dedos enquanto ria e sorria de maneira sádica._

__ É, acho que vou sim. – penetrou um dedo com certa dificuldade, tratando de imobilizar o loiro que se debatia e protestava com o outro braço e as pernas. Logo tornou a abaixar a cabeça novamente e reiniciar a caricia antes proposta, acalmando o parceiro para que não mais protestasse._

_Mantinha o sexo oral intenso e forte, iniciando um vai e vem lento e ritmado com o dedo médio, adorando a forma como Naruto parecia especialmente apertado em comparação a sua antiga experiência. Isso, sem sobra de dúvidas, seria épico._

__ Bastardo... Ahh! Eu... eu vou te arrebentar de... hnnn... porrada se você..._

__ Cala a boca Naruto, você vai adorar. – Sasuke subiu seu corpo até encarar novamente os olhos azuis, inserindo mais um dedo e ganhando um suspiro longo e delicioso daquele abaixo de si. Lambeu os lábios em antecipação, apreciando cada expressão de prazer que Naruto fazia enquanto acelerava o vai e vem – Alias, você já está gostando._

__ Ahn... Não, dói, é uma bosta, vamos troc... ahhhhhh! Sasuke! – o loiro instintivamente agarrou o braço de Sasuke, e o moreno teve a total certeza de que finalmente encontrara o ponto G do rapaz. Sorriu, sentindo-se extremamente satisfeito, pois sabia que ele não negaria se submeter a ele agora que mostrar que era possível sim ter grande prazer nessa posição._

__ Quer mais Naruto? – o Uchiha sussurrou, acelerando, se possível, ainda mais a penetração com os dedos, inserindo um terceiro e ganhando gemidos longos de recompensa._

__ Eu.. mnn... queroo..._

__ Então vem buscar. – Sasuke retirou instantemente os três dedos de dentro de Naruto, deitando-se na cama com os braços para trás apoiando a cabeça como um travesseiro. Naruto piscou desnorteado algumas vezes, até se dar conta do que o Uchiha queria dizer._

_Se estivesse em seu estado normal, o loiro iria dar um belo chute na intimidade exposta de Sasuke, mas Naruto não estava, nem de longe, em seu estado normal. Salivando em antecipação, desejando sentir novamente aquele intenso prazer que a estimulação em sua próstata havia proporcionado, puxou a calça de Sasuke com força até que fosse descartada, fazendo o mesmo com o restante de suas vestes._

_Sasuke apreciou tudo com um grande sorriso de satisfação e luxúria nos lábios, mas ao ver o traseiro do loiro, agora completamente exposto, não mais se conteve. Pretendia deixar que Naruto clamasse aquilo que desejava, mas o tesão invadiu seu corpo de tal forma que, quando se deu conta, pulava por cima do corpo deste, prendendo seus dois pulsos com as mãos e rosnando de forma predatória enquanto encarava os olhos assustados do garoto._

__ Esquece, deixa o mestre ensinar como se faz._

_Com uma só estocada, enfiou todo seu membro no canal apertado de Naruto, ganhando um grito de dor e prazer que o excitou de maneira descomunal, tornando impossível esperar para que o loiro acostumasse com a invasão consideravelmente mais grossa e longa, retirando tudo em um só movimento e entrando ainda mais fundo em questão de segundos. Girou os olhos em prazer, sabendo que deveria estar emitindo sons extremamente satisfeitos com sua garganta._

_Naruto não era uma garota, e nem de longe poderia ser considerado alguém frágil, ele aguentaria. Repetiu o movimento mais três vezes, ate ganhar um gemido especial que indicava apenas prazer, nem mais uma pontinha de dor aparente..._

 

**(***)**

 

Naruto sentou na cama abruptamente, acordando de seu devaneio extremamente... peculiar. Havia algo errado com a recordação naquele momento, e não era apenas o que acontecia em seu baixo ventre. Concentrou-se, dissipando a ereção ao tentar relembrar exatamente o que acontecera aquela noite, tendo em vista que Itachi não existia em sua vida àquela época o que indicava que algo estava extremamente errado com seu cérebro.

Surpreendeu-se, porém, ao não recordar de nada diferente do sonhado. Era tudo exatamente como seu subconsciente propusera no sonho...

_ Sasuke! – o loiro falou em alto e bom som, completamente acordado, girando o corpo para encarar o moreno que o abraçava por trás naquela altura do sono.

_ Hn... – Sasuke respondeu sonolento, provavelmente ainda dormindo.

_ Acorda! – Naruto sacudiu seu ombro, ganhando grunhidos de reprovação – SASUKE!

_ Agh... Usuratonkachi... – O moreno piscou, colocando a mão na frente do rosto para tentar tapar os raios solares que escapulia entre as frestas da cortina do quarto. Quando se acostumou com a intensidade da claridade percebeu as feições de extrema seriedade que o loiro possuía – O que foi?

_ Eu... Eu preciso te perguntar uma coisa. – Naruto sentia-se um tolo, acordara Sasuke como se o mundo estivesse acabando por causa de um sonho e uma memória falha. Talvez não fosse nada demais, mas ele precisava saber.

_ Hum... Ok, pergunte.

_ Quando nós... ahnn... – Sasuke encarava Naruto igualmente preocupado, não entendo o porquê de tanta cautela do loiro ao escolher as palavras – bom, quando nos beijamos pela primeira vez... – a essa altura do campeonato, o moreno já esboçava um sorriso sacana nos lábios.

_ Só nos beijamos, né?

_ Cale a boca ero-Teme! – Naruto bufou, sentindo seu rosto corar diante do olhar de chacota e presunção do moreno – Resumindo: Por que você me beijou aquele dia?

_ O quê? Que tipo de pergunta é essa? – o moreno sentou-se na cama, sentindo-se completamente surpreso, perdido e acordado. Mas que tipo de pergunta completamente fora de época era aquela?

_ Apenas responda.

_ Você está com dúvida sobre os meus sentimentos? Achei que eu tivesse deixado claro que eles mudaram com o tempo, até os seus sentimentos por mim mudaram também Naruto...

_ Não é isso Teme, relaxe, apenas me responda. – Naruto insistiu, arrumando o cabelo do moreno com as mãos, afagando-os, para assim tentar relaxá-lo. Funcionou, Sasuke respirou profundamente e piscou duas vezes, aparentemente fazendo força ao tentar recordar.

_ Já faz muitos anos... Mas acho que foi a droga da Cîroc que...

_ Absolut. – Naruto interrompeu sem muito pensar, fazendo Sasuke piscar desconfortável novamente. Demorou alguns segundos para responder, como se fosse extremamente difícil recordar exatamente qual bebida era, mas em seguida respondendo em tom convicto.

_ Não, Cîroc. Tenho certeza que era Cîroc, eu detesto Absolut.

Naruto calou-se, sentindo os pelos do corpo arrepiarem, mais uma lembrança adentrando sua mente sem que sequer ele tivesse consciência de que isso, algum dia, acontecera:

 

__ Naruto jamais vai passar em antropologia. Itachi já vai ter se tornado PH D. quando isso acontecer. – Sasuke debochava, tomando mais um gole de sua cerveja. Naruto atirou uma latinha vazia na cabeça do moreno, ganhando risadas de Itachi ao seu lado._

__ Cale a boca Teme! Eu vou passar esse semestre!_

__ Ok, escutem crianças. Que tal uma aposta? – Itachi falou entre o riso, segurando Naruto para que este não voasse para cima de seu irmão e iniciasse mais uma briga sem propósito._

__ Aposta? – os mais novos perguntaram em uníssono._

__ Se Naruto passar nessa matéria, o que eu espero encarecidamente que aconteça porque não aguento mais ouvi-lo reclamar do professor, Sasuke deve a ele uma garrafa de Absolut. Caso contrario, Naruto terá que pagar uma garrafa pra Sasuke._

__ Eu detesto Absolut. – o moreno falou ao fazer uma careta, tomando mais um gole de sua cerveja._

__ Eu adoro Absolut! – Naruto respondeu entusiasmado._

_Itachi sorriu para o loiro, em seguida olhou serio para Sasuke, deixando claro no olhar que a aposta era apenas um pretexto para fazer Naruto se dedicar para a disciplina que detestava em nome de uma rivalidade infindável. Quem disse que Itachi não conseguiria transformar essa rivalidade em algo válido?_

__ Te odeio, Nii-san. – o moreno mais novo finalizou a discussão, jogando a sua latinha vazia para trás._

  
 

_Oh... meu... Deus!_

_ Sasuke... – Naruto recomeçou, seu olhar não focalizando nada em especifico, assustando o moreno mais uma vez – Eu tenho certeza que nós apostamos Absolut.

_ Não Dobe. Eu propus a aposta e eu odeio Absolut, por que eu apostaria algo que eu odeio? Foi Cîroc, tenho certeza disso. – o moreno replicou, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas em questionamento do porquê da relevância a respeito da natureza da bebida.

_ Você... propôs...?

O loiro não mudou a expressão perdida e desolada de seu rosto, e o Uchiha interpretou mal tais gestos, pegando-o sua cabeça com as duas mãos e aproximando o olhar do loiro aos seus olhos.

_ Não foi só a bebida, isso foi irrelevante. Eu já tinha há um tempo uma grande atração física por você e você estava todo solto por causa do álcool, eu me aproveitei da situação. Nós nos aproveitamos da situação...

O loiro continuava sem se mover, não parecia ouvir uma única palavra que Sasuke proferia. Entrando em um certo grau de desespero, o moreno o sacudiu de leve, chamando-o pelo nome. Naruto piscou desnorteado, mas eventualmente encarou os olhos ônix do amado.

_ Você não me deixou chamá-lo de Uchiha.

_ Ahn?

_ Você me provocou, me chamou de Uzumaki. Eu te chamei de Uchiha e você ficou furioso.

Mas que papo absurdo e sem fundamento era aquele? Sasuke expirou fundo, começando a se sentir apavorado e irritado com tantos questionamentos sem sentido.

_ Naruto eu não lembro direito. Nós bebemos bastante, faz muito tempo, sei lá, porque isso é relevante? Não foi bom?

_ Você estava extremamente possessivo. – o loiro ignorou a pergunta de Sasuke, voltando a manter o foco do olhar distante. Sasuke começou a suar frio, não entendia o que estava acontecendo, mas definitivamente não parecia algo bom.

_ Nossas transas sempre eram assim Naruto... – sussurrou, mais para si mesmo do que para o loiro, completamente perdido.

_ Por que você estava possessivo?

_ Eu  _sou_  possessivo, nunca percebeu?

_ Não, digo, porque você estava possessivo naquele exato momento? Eu tinha falado algo pra você ficar daquele jeito, o que era? – Naruto perguntou jogando verde, pois Sasuke tinha que responder aquilo que ele imaginava. Não era possível que seu cérebro estava pregando peças nele daquela maneira.

O moreno fechou os olhos e puxou os joelhos ate a testa, apoiando-a no seu próprio corpo e tentando pensar.

_ Vamos Sasuke... tente lembrar.

_ Acho que era por alguém da faculdade. Você tinha me comparado a um colega de classe e eu fiquei furioso. – o moreno respondeu sem se mover, mantendo os olhos fechados na tentativa de relembrar essa memória mais coerentemente.

Por que era tão difícil? Claro, ele bebeu consideravelmente aquela noite, mas naquela época de sua vida ele estava acostumado a beber muito mais, consequência de uma vida de adolescente universitário boêmio. Não foi o suficiente para fazê-lo ter lembranças tão vagas de um dos acontecimentos mais importantes de sua vida. Afinal, a fatídica noite resultou na primeira vez do casal, e Sasuke costumava revive-la em pensamento a todo momento.

_ Tem certeza? Quem era?

_ Olha aqui Naruto – Sasuke falou, levantando a cabeça e olhando irritado para o loiro, tanto com o questionário desmedido quanto com sua memória falha – Eu. Não. Sei. Ok? Eu não lembro direito do que aconteceu. Por que diabos esse assunto é importante agora? Eu gostaria que nos começássemos a pensar em um futuro juntos, não no nosso passado torto e cheio de entrelinhas.

Naruto ficou algum tempo calado, novamente aparentando não ouvir qualquer palavra que saia da boca do parceiro. Perdendo a paciência, Sasuke o empurrou com força para que acordasse.

O loiro se recompôs rapidamente, sorrindo um sorriso amarelo dando uma risadinha falsa de tal maneira que seria incapaz de enganar até mesmo uma criança de três anos.

_ Tem razão... – Sasuke poderia jurar que o loiro ia falar mais alguma coisa, mas o celular do rapaz tocou no mesmo instante. Naruto suspirou sentindo-se exausto, saiu da cama e alcançou o aparelho no bolso de sua calça jogada no chão do quarto – Uzumaki.

_ Naruto o que está acontecendo com você ultimamente? Por que está esquecendo todos seus compromissos de campanha? – falava a voz urgente do outro lado da linha.

O loiro, lembrando-se subitamente do compromisso, pulou da cama, tentando se vestir com a maior velocidade possível enquanto respondia Shikamaru com pressa.

_ Eu... Eu vou chegar ai em dez minutos!

_ O comício é as quinze horas... Falta...

_ Dez minutos! Eu vou chegar! Espere só mais dez minutos! – isso dito, desligou o celular, guardando-o no primeiro bolso disponível de sua roupa. Vestiu a camisa sem abotoá-la e buscou o paletó que tinha largado em uma cadeira do moreno, marchando para fora do quarto.

_ Desculpe por ter feito você se atrasar. – ouviu a voz de Sasuke a suas costas assim que colocou a mão na maçaneta para se retirar. Como se recordasse instantaneamente da besteira que estava quase fazendo, virou-se e encarou os olhos confusos e extremamente sentidos de Sasuke.

Sentiu um aperto forte no coração e voltou rapidamente para cama, beijando Sasuke com ternura e estalos fortes.

_ Desculpe. Eu preciso ir. Me ligue mais tarde ok? Precisamos conversar algumas coisas. Pegue meu telefone no bolso da minha calça – Falou cada palavra entre os beijos, ganhando mordidas de contentamento pelo moreno. Sasuke retirou um cartão do bolso traseiro da calça de Naruto, aproveitando para beliscá-lo e acordá-lo para seus compromissos novamente.

O loiro se despediu com um ultimo selinho e saiu correndo do quarto, praticamente tropeçando e derrubando um dos objetos de Sasuke pelo caminho.

O moreno suspirou, ainda confuso, mas satisfeito com a despedida de Naruto, encarando o cartão do telefone. Sorriu ao virá-lo e perceber que não era apenas ele quem gostava de deixar pequenas mensagens escritas a mão no verso:

"Eu também te amo, seu bastardo arrogante."

 

**(***)**

 

_ Naruto não seja tonto...

_ Mas Sakura-chan, o meu sonho...

_ O seu sonho foi um delírio completo da sua mente tentando te culpar ao colocar Itachi em lembranças aonde ele não pertence, e eu nem preciso ser psicóloga pra chegar a essa conclusão. – Sakura falou séria, encarando o loiro com extrema rigidez no olhar.

O loiro estava completamente perdido. Aparecera com as roupas totalmente amarrotadas e não foi capaz de se concentrar em um único instante no comício que deveria fazer, respondendo as perguntas de qualquer maneira e deixando claro para quem quisesse ver que sua mente estava longe, extremamente longe. O discurso, por sua vez, fora de dar pena. Sakura podia ouvir a oposição gargalhar de longe.

A intervenção de Itachi estava começando a prejudicar o plano de vida de Naruto, desta maneira ele nunca conseguiria completar o seu destinado. E era o dever dela ajudá-lo.

_ Mas a garrafa de vodca...

_ Era apenas uma garrafa Naruto. Vai ver Sasuke estava certo, era a tal Cîroc, mas você por preferir Absolut sonhou com Absolut.

_ Não... Sakura...

A rosada aguardou que Naruto se pronunciasse, bebendo mais um gole de seu chá.

Naruto a convidara para tomar café da tarde assim que saíram daquele comício deplorável, e a rosada sabia muito bem que não conversariam sobre assuntos de trabalho – mesmo ambos tendo a plena convicção que precisariam rediscutir toda a campanha para recuperar os votos que a aparição humilhante do loiro acabara de deixar escorrer pelo ralo. Mas Naruto estava evidentemente perdido e precisava se encontrar antes que a rosada pudesse novamente tocar no assunto profissional.

Sakura apertava a xícara com força. Jamais sentira tanta raiva de uma pessoa como sentia de Itachi. Quando Kakashi explicou toda a situação de Sasuke e Naruto e todo o grau de interferência que o relacionamento de ambos com Itachi poderia causar no plano dos mais novos, Sakura não acreditara prontamente. Mas agora ao ver o estado do loiro ela tinha certeza: Itachi foi a pior coisa que aconteceu na vida dos seus melhores amigos.

E ela não podia ficar parada com relação a isso.

_ Olha Naruto – ela recomeçou, quando ficou evidente que ele era incapaz de encontrar as palavras corretas para prosseguir – Tudo que eu sei é que esse tal de Itachi surgiu na sua vida e bagunçou tudo de uma hora pra outra.

_ Não é verdade, ele me inspirou à...

_ Não interessa, porque com o discurso de hoje provavelmente voltamos ao mesmo percentual de antes daquele discurso na televisão de anteontem, talvez até pior. – ela interrompeu, calando o homem à sua frente, que agora olhava pensativamente para os dedos de sua mão, sentindo-se miserável e envergonhando – Será que você não percebe o fuzuê que está fazendo por alguém que nem conhece direito? Naruto, Sasuke aceitou você de braços abertos mesmo depois de você ter dito com todas as letras que sente atração por Itachi. Você sabe o quão difícil deve ter sido pro ego do Sasuke conseguir engolir o orgulho daquele jeito? E você ainda tem dúvidas de que ele te ama?

_ Eu não tenho...

_ Então por que você tá dificultando tudo? – a rosada cruzou os braços, aguardando uma resposta convincente, mesmo sabendo muito bem o porquê de tudo aquilo.

_ Eu... arg... – O loiro empurrou seu prato e xícara para frente, depositando a cabeça na mesa, não se importando com etiqueta e sua personalidade pública. Estava exausto com toda aquela situação. Sakura instantaneamente o censurou.

_ Nós estamos em público. Não fica bem pra sua imagem como candidato a prefeito...

_ Foda-se.

_ Naruto! – ela exclamou energicamente, fazendo o político levantar os olhos azuis com imensas olheiras para encará-la – Isso não esta certo! Estamos jogando fora um trabalho de vida inteira por causa de uma aventura romântica porque você tem hormônios demais?

_ Você não entende...

_ Lógico que não! Não tem a menor lógica isso que está acontecendo! – puxou o braço do loiro, fazendo-o sentar-se corretamente na mesa. Apontou o dedo severamente para o rapaz e abriu a boca para falar mais alguma coisa, desistindo no meio do caminho, suspirando e sorrindo de maneira minimamente afetuosa - Apenas pense no que eu falei, ok? Sasuke te ama, você o ama, Itachi é um estranho que não está te fazendo nada bem... Crie juízo e avalie bem a situação, não apenas pela campanha, mas por você. Sasuke não vai esperar pra sempre.

Naruto nada respondeu, e os dois terminaram ambas as bebidas em silêncio.

Cabisbaixo, o político apenas se despediu da assessora com um leve aceno de cabeça, pagando a conta na saída e se retirando para a rua com passos largos.

Sakura mordia o lábio analisando a melhor maneira de agir. Partia seu coração ver os dois amigos que tanto amava sofrendo daquela forma. Pensou rapidamente e decidiu, por fim, que não podia mais deixar tudo nas mãos de Naruto.

Naruto, afinal de contas, não tinha escolha. Era uma simples alma de primeiro grau e não usufruía do livre arbítrio. Ela precisava agir.

Buscou o celular na bolsa, apertou alguns botões e aguardou pacientemente. Depois do terceiro toque, alguém atendeu o outro lado da linha. Sakura sorriu.

_ Sasuke-kun... Podemos conversar?

 

**(***)**

 

Itachi retornou para casa no inicio da tarde, mas Kakashi não estava presente. Aguardou pacientemente por mais de três horas, mas nada do grisalho aparecer ou dar qualquer outro sinal de vida. Quando foram umas quatro horas da tarde, Itachi decidiu trabalhar em um dos seus novos livros, mas a concentração estava extremamente falha.

O moreno era um escritor de renome, mas utilizava um pseudônimo para tanto. Essa foi uma das únicas coisas que pode manter da sua vida passada, pois o uso do pseudônimo o fazia permanecer irreconhecível. Suas obras, apesar de não tão vastas ou numerosas, eram extremamente bem apreciadas pela crítica apropriada. Itachi não podia dizer que ganhava bem com seus livros, mas era o suficiente para viver sem sua herança e dividir aquele sobrado com Kakashi. Ademais, possuía uma ajuda financeira com as missões que realizava, o que era sua verdadeira fonte de renda.

Àquele momento, no entanto, era impossível se concentrar enquanto Naruto não parava de aparecer e reaparecer em sua mente a cada dez segundos. Desistiu, jogando seus rascunhos para longe.

_ Droga, não consigo trabalhar...

Jogou o lápis em cima do sofá, apertando os olhos com força com as duas mãos. Era impossível continuar as coisas daquela forma. Ele precisava arranjar uma solução, e rápido.

Antes que pudesse criar mil e umas teorias a respeito do que fazer, sentiu seu celular vibrar no bolso esquerdo da calça. Imaginando se tratar de Kakashi, procurou o aparelho com pressa, apenas para prender a respiração ao ver que quem o ligava, na verdade, era o loiro que invadia constantemente seus pensamentos.

Preparou-se para apertar o botão e atender a ligação, mas subitamente seu aparelho celular foi retirado de seus dedos com extrema velocidade e jogado contra a parede do outro lado da sala, espatifando-se em mil pedacinhos.

_ KAKASHI! – gritou alto, virando-se rapidamente para encarar o grisalho atrás de si no sofá.

Itachi estava furioso, pretendendo escalar o encosto do sofá e brigar com o grisalho, não tão civilmente dessa vez.

_ Isso é uma ordem superior: Não se mova.

_ SEU MALDITO! – o moreno gritou, não mais conseguindo se mover para dar um bom e belo soco na cara imprestável de seu tutor. Por que Kakashi estava agindo daquela forma? Ele não conseguia compreender!

_ Itachi, eu...

_ CALE A BOCA! EU NÃO QUERO OUVIR! – Itachi rosnou em tom extremamente alto, perdendo a postura comportada que sempre exibia. Estava farto! Kakashi passara dos limites há muito tempo.

_ Chegou a hora de você saber porque precisou matar seus pais há três anos atrás.

O coração de Itachi parecia ter parado de bater.

O tabu. Kakashi tocara no assunto tabu, a sua iniciação, prometendo respostas... Qualquer coisa, absolutamente qualquer coisa no mundo, podia esperar para que ele pudesse, finalmente, entender o propósito de sua vida.

Controlando a irritação, estabilizava sua respiração acelerada. Kakashi deu a volta no sofá, sentando ao seu lado e começando a falar.

 

**(***)**

 

Naruto tentava, inutilmente, colocar a chave na fechadura de sua casa, entrar para dormir e, se Deus quiser, morrer em seu sono para jamais ter que lidar com os dois morenos novamente em sua vida.

Tentara ligar para Itachi mais sete vezes, mas depois da primeira chamada não atendida, sempre caia na caixa postal. Itachi, que parecia ter desligado definitivamente o celular, o estava evitando e ele não conseguiu se conter na dor que sentira. Pegou o primeiro táxi que viu na rua e entrou no bar mais mequetrefe que apareceu à sua frente.

Mesmo sendo um bar consideravelmente barato, o loiro tinha certeza que deve ter gastado todo o restante de seu salário em doses de tequila.

Soluçando, tentou mais uma vez colocar a chave na fechadura, desta vez acertando o buraco. Chegou a gargalhar de alegria enquanto abria a porta, divertindo-se sozinho com seu estado deplorável de vida.

Se é que dava pra chamar isso de vida...

_ Oh... Droga...

Naruto ouviu alguém falar mais a frente na casa, mas não conseguia enxergar meio palmo a frente dos olhos, quem dirá alguém do outro lado da sala.

_ Se você estiver me assaltando, leve tudo menos a cama. Eu preciso dormir... – falou, terminando a frase com uma gargalhada debochada, perdendo o equilíbrio e caindo com o traseiro no chão. O simples ato de cair o fez rir ainda mais, e ele se contorcia no chão na tentativa de controlar a risada descomunal e escandalosa.

Definitivamente aquilo não era vida...

O estranho se aproximou do loiro, ajudando-o a se levantar.

_ O que você bebeu Usuratonkachi? – falou em tom ríspido.

Finalmente Naruto pode reconhecer o estranho, percebendo tratar-se de Sasuke: um Sasuke furioso, diga-se de passagem.

_ Como entrou aqui? – o loiro questionou, sua voz soando extremamente grogue ate mesmo para seus ouvidos.

_ Chave no capacho. Já te disse que é um esconderijo manjado. – o moreno retrucou, pegando Naruto no colo como uma noiva e caminhando escada a cima.

_ Ei! Bastardo! Me ponha no chão! Eu odeio quando você me carrega assim! – Naruto gritava, extremamente furioso, tentando se liberar dos braços de Sasuke.

_ Se você conseguisse andar eu não precisaria fazer isso.

Naruto continuou protestando através de grunhidos incompreensíveis, mas Sasuke fez questão de ignorá-los. Estava irritado com o loiro por aparecer em casa naquele estado deplorável, mas sabia que precisava ajudá-lo para que pudesse voltar ao normal e ouvir o que pretendia anunciar.

Quase duas horas foram desprendidas para dar um banho frio em Naruto e servi-lo de café. Depois de muitos protestos, xingamentos e alguns momentos de enjoo extremo, o loiro encontrava-se agora sentado e limpo em sua cama, olhando para o chão com extrema vergonha.

_ Desculpe. – sussurrou para seus pés, perguntando-se se a vibração do som teria, de alguma forma, atingido as orelhas do Uchiha. Sasuke estalou a língua em resposta, impaciente – Eu... Eu fui um idiota, não deveria ter bebido assim.

_ Sabe Naruto, eu acho que por mais que eu tente fazer as coisas direito com você eu nunca vou conseguir. Alguma coisa sempre acontece e atrapalha tudo... – o moreno falou com uma voz serena, sem contato visual, não aparentando estar bravo como o loiro achava que deveria estar.

O Uchiha Acariciou o rosto cansado do político com as costas de sua mão direita, e este levantou o queixo do homem para fitar seus os olhos azuis. Instantaneamente, Naruto adquiriu o sentimento de extrema preocupação e ansiedade no olhar do Uchiha.

_ O que quer dizer?

_ Da outra vez nem sequer houve um pedido e eu queria tentar tornar isso inesquecível pra você, mas você tinha que chegar de pileque e estragar tudo não é? – o moreno procurava algo no bolso de seu casaco, fazendo os olhos de Naruto arregalarem-se em compreensão. Sasuke sorria serenamente enquanto o loiro passava a tremer dos pés a cabeça.

_ S-sasuke...

_ Mas acho que ao menos eu posso fazer a pergunta do jeito que ela deve ser feita, não é?

Com o queixo caído em surpresa, Naruto observou Sasuke levantar-se da cama, posicionar-se a sua frente e, para o seu extremo espanto, ajoelhar-se no chão e abrir uma caixinha de joias que acabara de encontrar em seu bolso, exibindo duas belas alianças de ouro.

O tempo pareceu congelar para ambos, nenhum dos dois conseguia respirar. Sasuke, com muito esforço, conseguiu encontrar fôlego para falar com a voz levemente falha, mas forte o suficiente para transmitir a certeza de sua decisão.

_ Naruto, você quer se casar comigo?

 

_... Continua ..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Observação a respeito do Plot: Acho melhor falar disso antes de continuar a fanfic... A maioria dos leitores dessa fanfic não chegou a ler a minha outra long-fic, então preciso deixar claro uma coisa: eu não trabalho com tramas lineares. Apesar de "Pride and Joy" ser um pouquinho mais linear que "The Plan", quem leu sabe que eu costumo inserir novos elementos que foram convenientemente "apagados" em capítulos anteriores pra que vocês realmente não entendam totalmente a fanfic, fiquem na dúvida e criem teorias. Eu A-D-O-R-O que vocês façam isso então façam sem medo! Tudo que eu porventura deixar em aberto eu vou retomar em capítulos seguintes, não se preocupem. Eu posso ate falhar em fazer uma trama chata ou desinteressante, mas eu garanto esgotar ela até o final e não deixar nada em aberto.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Não tenho muito o que falar nessa nota inicial, apenas pontuar que, talvez, os fãs do Itachi me perdoem agora hahahaha. ^^  
> Eu tinha pensando inicialmente em intercalar: um capítulo voltado pro Sasuke, outro pro Itachi. Mas se eu fizesse dessa forma, o Naruto iria parecer um promíscuo ao extremo. Por isso fiz algumas modificações e dividi a fanfic em "períodos". Nesse capítulo temos os últimos períodos do Sasuke e o início do período Itachi (que terá o mesmo tamanho/quantidades de capítulo que o do Sasuke).  
> Foi difícil escrever esse capitulo, fiquei triste. =/  
> Boa leitura a todos!

  **HAUNTED**

**Capítulo IX**

 

_ O que diabos você acha que está fazendo?

_ Se não quer ajudar não atrapalhe Shika, o Naruto precisa... – a rosada tentou falar, sendo interrompida rapidamente pelo colega de trabalho.

_ Tomar juízo nessa cabeça oca, isso sim!

Shikamaru estava indignado observando toda movimentação enquanto o loiro ignorava sua presença e amontoava as caixas cheias de bugigangas. Sakura coordenava alguns carregadores para que levassem os móveis até o caminhão de mudança, enquanto o assessor simplesmente observava toda a cena, estupefato e de boca aberta, sem saber exatamente como proceder.

_ Shikamaru – a rosada o puxava para longe da sala, em um canto próximo a escada e o mais longe de Naruto possível – Isso é o melhor pra ele, foi extremamente difícil pra mim e pro Sasuke convencê-lo de que...

_ Mas que diabos Sakura! Como assim o melhor pra ele? O Sasuke voltou pra cidade não faz nem uma semana! Que história absurda de casamento é essa? Eu achei que era uma piada de mau gosto quando a fofoca começou no partido, vim aqui pra tirar a limpo com o Naruto e me deparo com essa mudança. Muito problemático! – o moreno gesticulava para o caos, caixas, poeira e móveis embalados na sala, falando rispidamente e em tonalidade baixa, seu olhar extremamente irritado.

Sakura suspirou fundo, contendo a vontade imensa que sentia de expulsar o rapaz dali.

_ Isso é o melhor pra ele. Sabemos muito bem que os votos da campanha vão aumentar consideravelmente se Naruto estiver casado com Sasuke.

_ Que viagem! Lógico que não! Os conservadores não votam em homossexuais!

_ Mas Sasuke não é qualquer homossexual: É uma sumidade na pesquisa e tratamento de câncer, renome internacional... Você sabe disso, nós chegamos a ver há uns meses atrás uma entrevista do Sasuke, lembro bem que o Kiba fez absurdos para conseguir impedir o Naruto de entrar na sala e assistir essa entrevista com a gente. Então seria perfeito para ganhar votos, todos relevariam a sexualidade deles!

_ Que seja Sakura, mas sabe muito bem que não é só isso que interessa. O Naruto está repetindo o mesmo erro de três anos atrás, e me admira você, entre todas as pessoas, apoiar isso.

Shikamaru olhava para Sakura com olhos desafiadores, mas a rosada mantinha a postura firme, mostrando-se não estar intimidada. Puxou o moreno ainda para mais perto, sussurrando em seu ouvido.

_ Naruto e Sasuke tem um plano juntos. Itachi está atrapalhando. Você já sabe disso, eu não precisava estar repetindo as palavras de Kakashi pra você.

_ Itachi tem livre arbítrio, ele tem carta branca para atrapalhar. Você não sabe o plano completo, só sabe o que Kakashi mostrou. Já se perguntou que talvez essa intervenção do Itachi fosse prevista no plano deles?

_ De qualquer forma Shikamaru, esta é a minha missão.

_ Quê??

Sakura sorriu, sentindo-se vitoriosa, enquanto procurava em sua bolsa o aparelho celular. Apertou alguns botões, entrando na caixa de mensagem, entregando-o em seguida para Shikamaru para que lesse a sms de um destinatário desconhecido.

 

_**Sujeito: Naruto Uzumaki.** _

_**Idade: 26 anos.** _

_**Loiro, olhos azuis, magro, 1,75.** _

_**Alma em primeiro grau.** _

_**Desenvolvimento passado: retrógrado.** _

_**Plano superior: ocupar a cadeira de presidente-representante na ONU. Realização de tratados e pacificação internacional.** _

_**Missão: impulsionar a ocorrência da união civil de Naruto Uzumaki e Sasuke Uchiha em cartório.** _

_**Relatório:** _

_**Auxílio superior necessário? Sim [ ] Não [ ]** _

_**Tarefa concluída? Sim [ ] Não [ ]** _

_**Prazo: dois meses.** _

 

_ Não é possível... – sussurrou, o olhar arregalado ainda direcionado ao celular. Sakura tomou-o de volta em suas mãos, guardando-o seguramente em sua bolsa mais uma vez – Não faz sentido! O chamado tem que ser uma missão de caráter pessoal!

_ Eu fui um caso atípico por causa da regra de ouro. Não houve o chamado, apenas o despertar.

_ Mas...

_ Shika, não complica as coisas. – a rosada falava em tom firme e sério – Independente de ser minha missão, tudo que eu quero é o bem de Naruto e eu acho, sinceramente, que Sasuke é a melhor pedida.

Aguardou alguns instantes, mas o moreno não mais proferiu uma palavra.

_ Espero, de verdade, que vocês estejam certos. – Shikamaru estava irritado com a rosada, e por isso não se despediu. Pegou seus pertences e caminhou até a porta, recebendo um olhar expressivo de Naruto assim que cruzara seu caminho – E eu espero que você não se arrependa.

Saiu, deixando um Naruto pensativo e calado para trás, segurando uma pesada caixa sem parecer se importar com o seu conteúdo. Sakura se aproximou agilmente, retirando a caixa de seus braços com a força nada feminina que tinha desde os tempos de faculdade, depositando-a no chão em seguida.

_ Shikamaru está apenas preocupado com você, Baka. Mas você sabe que está fazendo a escolha certa, não sabe? Você o ama!

_ Eu amo o Sasuke. – o loiro respondeu mecanicamente, ganhando uma caricia em seu braço esquerdo. Encarou os olhos esmeralda de Sakura, ganhando um olhar de encorajamento em resposta para que elaborasse melhor a resposta – Amo como jamais amei alguém.

_ Então problema resolvido. Bom, vou mandar encaixotarem a louça, termine o que precisa arrumar da sala, sim? – a amiga sorriu, dando-lhe as costas e caminhando até a copa.

Ele ficou mais alguns instantes parado fitando os próprios sapatos, imerso em pensamentos. Não era mentira, realmente jamais amara alguém da maneira como ama Sasuke.

Mas por que parecia tão errado aos seus ouvidos quando falava em voz alta essa constatação? Sentia-se como se estivesse ocultando algo de si mesmo...

Sacudiu a cabeça, retomando aos seus afazeres. Não havia porque questionar nada, ele não voltaria atrás. Afinal, Naruto Uzumaki jamais volta atrás em sua palavra.

 

**(***)**

 

_**Sujeito: Naruto Uzumaki** _

_**Idade: 26 anos.** _

_**Loiro, olhos azuis, magro, 1,75.** _

_**Alma em primeiro grau.** _

_**Desenvolvimento passado: retrógrado.** _

_**Plano superior: ocupar a cadeira de presidente-representante na ONU. Realização de tratados e pacificação internacional.** _

_**Missão: impulsionar a carreira política do sujeito para uma boa colocação nas eleições de prefeito.** _

_**Relatório: Naruto Uzumaki adentra o recinto, readquire a inspiração necessária e realiza um discurso impulsionador de sua carreira política. Divisor de águas.** _

_**Auxílio superior necessário? Sim [ ] Não [ ]** _

_**Tarefa concluída? Sim [ ] Não [ ]** _

_**Prazo: seis meses.** _

 

Itachi fitava a folha do caderno à quase uma hora em seu quarto. Sentia que as lágrimas que havia derramado ao ouvir a explicação de Kakashi já haviam se secado e agora irritavam sua pele, mas não conseguia sequer ter animo para se levantar e lavar o rosto. Acariciava a folha de missão como se esta fosse verdadeiramente à única lembrança que tinha de Naruto, a única forma que tinha de dizer adeus.

E, de certa forma, era mesmo a única coisa que ainda mantinha os dois parcialmente juntos...

_ Itachi... O casamento de Naruto é daqui a pouco. Espero que tenha decidido o que fazer. – Kakashi falou cordialmente parado ao lado da porta, com o pornô em mãos, mas não prestando atenção no conteúdo do livrinho. Não podia deixar de perceber o quanto essa cena era familiar... A única diferença era que da última vez que acontecera, Itachi possuía um brilho de esperança no olhar.

Agora, apenas dor e vestígios de lágrimas eram vistos naqueles olhos cor de ônix, o que indicava que, finalmente, havia tomado juízo e faria o que já devia ter feito há tempos.

_ É a coisa certa a se fazer. - Kakashi constatou, caminhando até Itachi e colocando um lápis em suas mãos. O moreno segurou o objeto sem realmente prestar atenção no que seria, mas depois de alguns instantes, ainda fitando o caderno, apertou-o com força e posicionou a ponta do grafite sobre o papel.

 

_**Tarefa concluída? Sim [x] Não [ ]** _

 

Os escritos à lápis desapareceram lentamente diante da visão dos dois homens, até que o papel voltou a ser apenas uma folha surrada e em branco. Itachi suspirou, atirando o caderno contra a parede e abraçando seus próprios joelhos.

_ Me desculpe, mas era necessário...

_ Me deixe sozinho. - Itachi pediu, fitando o caderno espatifado no chão com feições frias e desprovidas de qualquer emoção.

_ Itachi...

_ Saia. Agora. - o tom de voz era gélido e autoritário. Por respeito ao amigo, Kakashi girou os calcanhares e saiu do quarto batendo a porta com um click suave.

No restante da tarde, o moreno permaneceu na mesma posição, tentando ao máximo relembrar qual era o propósito de sua vida antes de tudo isso acontecer.

 

**(***)**

 

__ Então vocês estão namorando?_

__ Argh! Não fale um absurdo desses!_

__ Como se eu fosse namorar um Dobe. Por favor, Aniki!_

__ Ei! Eu que não iria querer namorar um bastardo arrogante como você!_

_Itachi estava com a expressão facial neutra e pela primeira vez não tentou separar a briga do irmão mais novo com o loiro, não parecendo sequer prestar atenção na discussão besta e sem qualquer sentido; simplesmente se ocupava apenas a admirar a lua cheia, sua mente imersa em pensamentos desconhecidos pelos mais novos._

_Os três estavam no grande quintal da mansão Uchiha, aproveitando o início sereno da noite. A lua estava belíssima e levemente amarelada, o céu límpido e repleto de estrelas, e por isso nenhum dos três preferiria deixar de aproveitar a estonteante visão para ficar dentro da casa jogando videogames ou realizando qualquer outro tipo de atividade._

_Encontravam-se deitados na grama, o primogênito entre o caçula e o loiro, sendo que os dois adolescentes agora se sentavam para iniciar a briguinha de sempre. Itachi suspirou, fechando os olhos e cobrindo-os com as mãos, fazendo os garotos pararem de discutir e voltarem à atenção para si com cautela._

__ O que houve? – perguntaram juntos à Itachi, mas ao ouvir a voz do outro se encararam novamente com olhares idênticos de recriminação._

__ Ele é meu irmão! Dá pra você largar do pé dele um instante e me deixar conversar com ele em paz? – Sasuke falou de maneira ríspida para o loiro. Naruto apenas riu em tom de chacota, cruzando os braços._

__ Sabe que essa sua obsessão pelo seu amado “Aniki” não é nem um pouco saudável, né?_

__ Não conseguem ficar quietos uma única vez na vida? – Itachi sibilou em tom baixo e com a voz rouca, calando prontamente qualquer reinicio de discussão._

_Sentou-se da mesma maneira que os outros dois, analisando a palma de suas mãos por alguns instantes sem deixar que seu rosto transparecesse qualquer sentimento. Levantou-se em seguida, pegando Naruto e Sasuke de surpresa, e começou a marchar para dentro de casa._

__ Nii-san! – Sasuke chamou preocupado, enquanto corria atrás do mais velho. Itachi se virou e sorriu um sorriso falso que só ele era capaz de tornar convincente, acenando discretamente enquanto respondia._

__ Desculpe. Não se preocupem, estou com um pouco de sono e acho que vou dormir mais cedo. Não deixem a mãe e o pai verem vocês juntos hein? – riu de leve e deu as costas para o casal, entrando na casa e subindo para o seu quarto o mais rápido que pode._

_Naruto ficou preocupado com Itachi, tal comportamento não era normal. Mas logo Sasuke deitou novamente ao seu lado e passou a acariciar as costas de sua mão com carinho, o que o fez esquecer prontamente do outro Uchiha. Sentindo-se levemente cansado e com frio, girou o corpo passando seu braço por cima do corpo de Sasuke, deitando em seu peito demonstrando a evidência da intimidade que começavam, pouco a pouco, a adquirir._

_O moreno, no entanto, o empurrou para que voltasse a posição anterior. Naruto piscou atordoado, apoiando-se nos cotovelos para encarar Sasuke, que estava com a face levemente rosada, talvez pelo calor da noite de verão._

_Já fazia alguns dias que Sasuke agia daquela forma estranha, tentando ao máximo não ficar muito próximo do loiro a não ser que estivessem no meio de um ato sexual, o que estava irritando prontamente o rapaz. Naruto questionou as ações do moreno com o olhar, e este respirou fundo antes de responder._

__ Itachi está certo, meus pais não podem nos ver juntos desse jeito, eles iriam surtar._

__ Hum... Ok. Você quer que eu durma no quarto do Itachi hoje?_

__ Não! - Sasuke respondeu prontamente, milésimos de segundos depois de o loiro finalizar a pergunta. Tal reação fez com que Naruto levantasse uma sobrancelha de maneira duvidosa, sorrindo maleficamente em seguida ao questionar o moreno uma segunda vez._

__ Você tem um Complexo de Édipo pelo Itachi?_

__ Do que diabos você está falando Usuratonkachi?_

__ Bom, você fica todo enciumado quando eu falo com o Itachi ou até mesmo quando eu cito a existência dele, até parece que você é apaixonado pelo seu irmão._

_Sasuke não assimilou a informação de primeira, mas assim que seu cérebro processou as palavras de Naruto foi incapaz de impedir a gargalhada intensa de escapulir por seus lábios, sentando-se e abraçando o abdômen na tentativa de parar de conter o riso. Naruto corou, adorando o som da gargalhada de Sasuke, algo que havia presenciado apenas uma vez na vida: na noite em que fizeram sexo pela primeira vez._

_Quase um minuto se passou de risada frenética, até que o moreno parou de rir sentando-se e bagunçando os cabelos de Naruto, ainda exibindo um sorriso leve nos lábios._

__ Primeiro que seria complexo de Édipo se Itachi fosse minha mãe e eu fosse uma criança de colo, o que não é o caso. Segundo, você é um Dobe e não entende porra nenhuma._

__ TEME!!_

_Discutiram por mais alguns instantes até que Sasuke anunciou que iria tomar banho e dormir. Naruto concordou com a cabeça e seguiu o moreno para dentro da casa. Pretendia aguardar que Sasuke tomasse o banho no quarto do caçula, mas assim que este entrou no banheiro e ligou o chuveiro, Naruto tornou a raciocinar novamente e se preocupar com Itachi, decidindo procurá-lo para saber o que verdadeiramente acontecia._

_O quarto de Itachi era ao lado do quarto de Sasuke e por isso em instantes batia de leve na porta do primogênito. Não recebeu qualquer tipo de resposta e tornou a bater, dessa vez com mais força._

__ Itachi, sou eu, me deixa entrar._

_Ouviu um barulho de dentro do quarto, e segundos depois o moreno mais velho abriu a porta, vestido apenas com uma calça de moletom (o que sempre compunha sua vestimenta de dormir) e com os cabelos soltos. Naruto sentiu seu rosto corar, e tentou manter sua atenção apenas no rosto do moreno mais alto na tentativa de não apreciar as demais partes de seu corpo._

_Maldita paixonite eterna._

__ O que foi? – Itachi questionou, franzindo o cenho. O loiro engoliu em seco e empurrou o amigo para o lado, entrando no quarto e pulando em sua cama, alcançando o livro o qual, ao que tudo indicava, estava sendo o principal alvo da atenção do Uchiha nos últimos minutos._

__ “Quando gosto imenso de uma pessoa, nunca digo a ninguém o seu nome. Seria como que entregar uma parte dela. Habituei-me a manter o segredo. Parece ser a única coisa que nos pode tornar a vida moderna misteriosa, ou maravilhosa.”(¹) Nossa você está extremamente clássico hoje. – Naruto constatou, sorrindo debochado para o moreno enquanto lia a citação. Itachi corou, mas tentou disfarçar sua vergonha ao andar rapidamente até o loiro e puxar o livro de suas mãos, guardando-o em sua estante enquanto o mais novo voltava a tagarelar – Precisando de inspiração para escrever? Fazia tempo que você não lia um clássico._

__ A leitura de livros não é a fonte de minha inspiração, posso te afirmar isso com toda certeza. – Itachi respondeu com a voz rouca e levemente irritada, sentando-se ao lado do loiro que parecia não compreender o teor de suas palavras._

_Permaneceram em silêncio por alguns instantes, gerando uma áurea extremamente estranha entre os amigos. Naruto costumava vir ao quarto de Itachi para conversar e o mais velho, sem exceção nenhuma, o recebida com alegria. A postura do primogênito mudava claramente quando estava a sós com ele, e era estranho sua aparente irritação momentânea._

__ O que aconteceu? Você tá parecendo o Sasuke-teme. – Itachi suspirou, apertando a ponte do nariz com o polegar e indicador._

__ Eu já disse que estou cansado... O que quer?_

__ Não vai me dizer que você também tem complexo de Édipo com o Sasuke..._

_Itachi reagiu da mesma maneira que o irmão mais novo: pareceu confuso e espantado no primeiro instante, iniciando uma gargalhada leve logo em seguida. Naruto sorriu contente, satisfeito por ter feito o amigo rir mesmo repleto de mau humor momentâneo._

__ Agora que você voltou ao normal, me diga qual é o problema? - Naruto tentou mais uma vez, fazendo Itachi calar-se prontamente. Ele voltou a parecer irritado, penteando os longos cabelos com os dedos, sem responder a pergunta feita. Naruto respirou fundo e experimentou chutar – Eu brinquei quando falei essa história de Édipo, mas você está incomodado com a relação que eu e Sasuke estamos tendo?_

_Itachi parou de se mover por alguns instantes. Piscou duas vezes e percebeu o papel ridiculamente óbvio que estava fazendo. Talvez não fizesse tão mal tentar deixar claro a Naruto o que sentia, talvez, apenas talvez, ele conseguiria se sentir mais leve e menos preso a esse segredo. Levantou-se e caminhou novamente até a estante, trazendo consigo um novo livro e colocando-o no colo de Naruto._

__ Troilo e Créssida*? Itachi, eu não sou um intelectual metido a leituras seculares como você..._

__ Talvez você consiga entender o que eu sinto ao ler o livro. Mas se não quiser pode..._

__ Argh, detesto quando você prefere se comunicar com metáforas. - Naruto abriu o livro, fazendo uma careta ao ler a primeira linha – Ai Deus do céu não entendo metade das palavras..._

_Itachi riu._

__ Vai dormir Naruto... – falou entre o riso, e o loiro concordou com a cabeça, despedindo-se de Itachi com um soquinho de brincadeira no braço e carregando o livro consigo para o quarto de Sasuke._

 

**(***)**

 

_ Itachi... – Naruto sussurrou praticamente sem voz ao mesmo tempo em que se sentava na cama e tentava entender aonde se encontrava. Piscou freneticamente por alguns instantes até se dar conta que as supostas lembranças não passavam de mais um devaneio...

Sim, mais um, pois pelo menos três vezes ao mês seu subconsciente brigava consigo, fazendo-o sonhar com Itachi em sua vida juvenil e alterar completamente memórias que ele possuía certeza de não serem condizente com os fatos. Céus, isso chegava a acontecer até mesmo quando estava acordado, porém em menor quantidade do que durante o sono.

A situação era extremamente peculiar, para não dizer desesperadora. Naruto estaria fazendo dois anos de casado em breve e não passava um único dia de sua vida sem pensar, ao menos uma vez, nesses estranhos acontecimentos de sua mente. Chegou a fazer exame em neurologista (sem Sasuke saber, lógico), mas nada de anormal foi constatado. Em contrapartida, o neurologista que o atendeu era amigo de Sasuke e acabou “deixando escapar” a informação sigilosa de seu paciente.

O moreno então questionou Naruto durante dias a respeito do tal problema, pois o loiro não entrara em detalhes com o especialista. Tentou disfarçar, mas o companheiro não engoliu em nenhum instante.

Com seis meses de casamento, tiveram a primeira crise. Naruto acordou gritando o nome de Itachi (algo que se tornou a se repetir algumas vezes) e Sasuke ficou lívido. Discutiram por muitas horas e Sasuke saiu de casa por alguns dias, mas retornou em breve e fizeram as pazes.

Era apenas um tratado de paz com prazo de vigência determinado.

O casamento, em suma, ia muito bem. O sexo era magnífico e eles passavam todos os fins de semana juntos fazendo algo que saísse da rotina, pois no dia de semana estavam completamente ocupados com o trabalho. Os sonhos de Naruto eram a única coisa que gerava brigas entre o casal, e depois de explicar diversas vezes para Sasuke que ele não sabia o porquê desses acontecimentos, o moreno não mais o interrogou.

E o tratado de paz converteu-se em um contrato de “eu minto e você finge que acredita”.

No entanto, isso não quer dizer que esqueceu ou engoliu as mentiras, apenas fingia-se de surdo. No aniversário de um ano de casamento Sasuke ouviu, pela vigésima vez, o nome de Itachi sair dos lábios de seu amado. Sentiu-se furioso e, não mais controlando sua ira, partiu pra cima de Naruto. Brigaram como não brigavam desde a adolescência, e desta vez foi o político quem saiu de casa por alguns dias.

A briga física por si só não foi um problema, fez até bem para o ego dos rapazes, pois fazia tempo que não interagiam desta maneira. De qualquer forma, o relacionamento recomeçou um pouco melhor com a volta de Naruto, e ambos acreditaram, realmente, que as coisas finalmente podiam dar certo.

E, pelo menos até agora, tudo parecia estar ocorrendo dentro dos conformes. Naruto teve mais alguns sonhos com Itachi, mas coincidentemente Sasuke não estava no quarto para ouvi-los – graças ao bom Deus.

Deixando instantaneamente a preocupação a respeito do conteúdo das lembranças de lado e tornando a se desesperar por notar que estava na cama (ou seja, com uma grande probabilidade de estar acompanhado de Sasuke), o loiro procurou seu marido com olhos desesperados, encontrando-o com o olhar gélido, fitando a parede e abraçando os joelhos, sentado sobre o edredom da cama.

_ S-Sasuke?

O moreno não se moveu e não parecia pretender responder. Naruto mordeu o lábio inferior apreensivo, sentando-se ao lado do amado e abraçando suas costas.

No mesmo instante, Sasuke saiu de seu transe, levantando-se da cama e esfregando os olhos. O loiro finalmente percebeu que o moreno estava nu, o que não condizia com a forma que eles tinham ido se deitar na cama....

… Certo?

Moveu as pernas, percebendo que contra a sua pele friccionava apenas o edredom abaixo de suas coxas. Nada cobria a sua pele bronzeada a não ser uma fina camada de suor. Seus cabelos estavam bagunçados e úmidos, assim como os de Sasuke. E para completar a cena inusitada, o moreno exibia grandes marcas de arranhões em suas coxas, marcas estas que outrora, ao serem visualizadas, causariam prazer em Naruto, mas agora apenas induziam-no ao completo desespero.

_Oh... Não!_

_ Sasuke, eu...

_ Eu quero divórcio. – o moreno disse em tom rouco e grave, levemente sem fôlego. Não parou de esfregar os olhos para encarar Naruto. Isso, conjuntamente com as palavras secas e cheia de significados, fizeram o coração do loiro doer de tal forma que superou todas as dores anteriores.

Superou a dor de saber do desaparecimento de seu pai, há muitos anos atrás. Superou a dor de encontrar o cartório vazio na sua primeira tentativa de casamento. Superou a dor de tentar ligar varias e varias vezes para Itachi, jamais sendo atendido...

_ Sasuke, por favor, não faça isso! Eu te expliquei, eu não contro...

_ Sabe Naruto, se já era terrível ouvir você sonhar com ele toda semana, eu nem tenho palavras pra definir o que é pra mim ouvir você chamar o nome dele em meio ao sexo.

Seu medo acabara de se confirmado, os pelos de seus braços se arrepiaram com a constatação. Sasuke podia não ter mais o orgulho Uchiha tão aflorado, mas era, ainda sim, um ser humano. E ser humano nenhum aceitaria esse tipo de coisa.

Pulou da cama e correu para abraçar o marido, desesperado e sentindo lágrimas formarem em seus olhos. Desta vez Sasuke não se moveu, mas não correspondeu o abraço forte, deixando apenas seus braços caírem na lateral de seu corpo.

_ Por favor Sasuke confie em mim! Eu te amo, por favor! – o loiro exclamava entre os soluços, mas não recebia nem sequer um afago em resposta. Sasuke permaneceu parado como uma estatua, ouvindo o lamentar e pedidos de perdão do esposo sem exibir qualquer reação, mantendo os olhos fechados durante todo o processo.

Naruto chorou e implorou por vários minutos, se não horas, tentando explicar exatamente o que acontecia em seu cérebro, mas sabia que o moreno estava esperando apenas que ele o largasse para se retirar do quarto. Em uma última tentativa desesperada decidiu beijá-lo, unindo seus lábios contra os finos e rosados do amado.

Sasuke não impediu o beijo, mas não correspondeu. E isso, sem sombra de duvidas, doeu muito mais do que qualquer xingamento, qualquer soco, qualquer ameaça, qualquer discussão que tiveram em suas vidas.

_ Eu quero muito ir embora. – o moreno falou em tom neutro assim que o loiro desistiu e deu um pequeno passo para trás.

As lágrimas de Naruto começaram a rolar em cascata, a intensidade do choro aumentando consideravelmente.

_ Eu não deixo, por favor! Me perdoe! Eu prometo que nunca mais vai acontecer! Eu... Olhe pra mim Sasuke! – Naruto falou abruptamente, tentando forçar a cabeça do esposo para fitá-lo. Sasuke ainda mantinha os olhos fechados, e nem depois do pedido de Naruto os abriu.

_ Não. – respondeu em um sussurro doce, tão doce que apenas serviu para assustar ainda mais o cônjuge.

Sasuke não costumava agir assim...

_ Olhe, estou falando com você.

_ Eu sinceramente não sei como você aprendeu a mentir desse jeito com seus olhos, mas eu não vou mais cair nesse feitiço. Me largue. – o tom de voz ainda era doce e sombrio, o coração do loiro doía tão intensamente que seria capaz de explodir.

_ Teme, por fav...

_ Não me chame assim, Uzumaki.

Desta vez Naruto não conseguia mais responder. Estava estupefato, surpreso e sentido. Deu dois passos para trás, largando o corpo de Sasuke e encarando-o como se fosse um fantasma. O moreno abriu os olhos e, sempre evitando encontrar a íris de Naruto com seu olhar, passou a vestir suas roupas.

_ Você está cometendo um grande erro.

_ Não é sua culpa. Eu insisti em uma causa perdida, eu não devia ter feito aquele pedido de casamento...

_ CALE A BOCA! – Naruto gritou, empurrando Sasuke para trás e fazendo o moreno fitá-lo, finalmente, assustado pela reação agressiva – Não ouse se arrepender do nosso casamento Sasuke! Você pode até querer se divorciar, mas não ouse se arrepender te ter casado comigo! - Naruto exclamava, apontando o dedo no rosto do Uchiha, as lágrimas ainda escorrendo de seus olhos em grande quantidade, fazendo as safiras cintilarem diante do olhar gélido de Sasuke.

_ Pois eu me arrependo. Me arrependo de ter fugido da primeira vez sim, talvez se tivéssemos casado àquela época as coisas fossem diferentes, mas me arrependo ainda mais de ter me casado com você há dois anos. – o olhar gélido de Sasuke se converteu em questão de instantes para um estreitar de olhos perigoso, imerso em ira, transmitindo-o instantaneamente para o loiro, que agora fechava e abria os punhos com raiva – E sabe do que mais? Me arrependo por não ter destruído a vida desse tal de Itachi...

_ Você tá de brincadeira não é?

_ Esse maldito tirou de mim a única coisa que eu ainda tinha! Eu não estou de brincadeira, se ele aparecer na minha frente eu não respondo por mim!

Naruto teve total certeza de que Sasuke estava, apesar do calor do momento, sendo convicto em sua escolha de palavras. Encarou-o por mais alguns instantes, tentando recriminá-lo com o olhar, não surtindo efeito nas íris predatórias e recheadas de ódio vingativo. Passou ele também a se vestir, alcançando uma muda de roupa no armário enquanto enxugava os olhos e face molhada com a camisa preta antes de vesti-la.

_ Eu não me dei conta de que você havia se tornado alguém tão desprezível. - sibilou o loiro enquanto vestia suas calças, ganhando uma risadinha debochada de Sasuke em retorno.

_ Talvez se parasse de gastar todo seu tempo tendo fantasias eróticas e se masturbando pelo Sarutobi, conseguisse prestar o mínimo de atenção em mim.

Foi o limite para Naruto: impulsionou o braço e tentou desferir um soco certeiro no rosto do moreno, mas este conseguiu prever os movimentos e segurou o punho antes que este acertasse em cheio sua mandíbula. Cruzaram o olhar uma última vez, e desta vez Naruto viu as grossas lágrimas escorrendo dos olhos de Sasuke.

Não lágrimas de tristeza e desespero como as dele... Eram lágrimas de ódio e sede por vingança.

Ambos relaxaram o corpo instantaneamente, e não trocaram mais palavras enquanto tentavam vestir as roupas com as mãos tremulas pelas correntes de emoções que sentiam.

Não iriam brigar, não conseguiam. As brigas, por mais paradoxal que parecesse, eram a forma que eles tinham para desestressar, relaxarem os corpos e fazerem as pazes. Alguns casais faziam as pazes através de sexo, mas Naruto e Sasuke faziam através de socos e pontapés, sempre foi assim.

Mas agora não havia mais sentido para tentarem se comunicar desta maneira. Não havia mais um “nós” entre o “eu” e o “ele”. Estavam, por fim, a se separar definitivamente.

A ausência cobrira o papel dos punhos... Não eram mais um casal. Estava claro, pra qualquer um que quisesse ver, que não havia mais volta. Os devaneios de Naruto chegaram ao limite, e Sasuke não estava mais disposto a sofrer daquela maneira por amor.

_ Eu vou sair de casa, amanhã volto para buscar minhas coisas.

_ Não, deixe que eu saio, você...

_ Eu tenho a minha casa antiga. E eu não quero ficar aqui. – Naruto sussurrou em resposta, procurando sua carteira no quarto escuro. Sasuke sentou-se na cama, descansando a cabeça na palma das mãos.

_ Faça como achar melhor.

Naruto suspirou fundo, terminou de calçar os sapatos e tentou caminhar o mais rápido que pode para a porta do quarto, mas a voz de Sasuke o fez parar no meio do caminho.

_ Eu consegui.

_ Ahn?

_ Eu fui chamado para o centro de pesquisa contra o câncer em Harvard. Eu pretendia te contar depois de... Você sabe.

Naruto sentiu o coração pesar ainda mais... Sasuke pretendia fazer o anúncio mais importante de sua carreira, o sexo daquela noite era para ser uma comemoração. E ele estragou tudo, mais uma vez. Ele jamais odiaria qualquer coisa nessa vida mais do que odiava a si mesmo naquele determinado instante.

_ Eu sinto muito Sasuke. – sussurrou, sentindo as lágrimas voltarem aos seus olhos, mas não se virando para olhar o moreno uma última vez, faltava-lhe coragem.

Era, afinal de contas, um imenso covarde, um covarde tão grande que fora incapaz de escolher entre Sasuke e Itachi, casando-se com Sasuke apenas porque fora ele quem dera o primeiro passo. Caso contrario, provavelmente ainda estaria dividido e sofrendo pela dúvida de não saber quem escolher, com medo de perder o outro...

_A quem estou querendo enganar, eu sou o desprezível da história e não Itachi por ter desaparecido, ou Sasuke por terminar comigo... Eu não mereço nenhum deles._

Alcançou a maçaneta e girou de leve, ouvindo uma resposta do moreno que foi tão baixa que era incapaz de saber se era real ou mais uma alucinação de sua mente.

_ Eu também sinto muito...

 

**(***)**

 

Shikamaru bebericava sua xícara de café enquanto olhava pensativamente para o corpo adormecido de Naruto em seu sofá. Os rastros de lágrimas nas bochechas do amigo ainda podiam ser vistos, mesmo depois de secos, e todo o restante de seu corpo parecia um imenso caos emocional.

Seus cabelos chegavam a estar alisados e ensebados de tanto que o loiro passara a mão sobre as madeixas devido à preocupação e desespero. Olheiras e inchaço eram vistas abaixo dos olhos, seus lábios estavam rachados e sangravam de tanto que mordera devido ao nervosismo.

Nem mesmo no dia da eleição Naruto parecia tão acabado emocionalmente como agora.

_ Problemático... – Shikamaru constatou, deixando seu copo descansar sobre a mesa de centro da sala. Permaneceu quieto por mais alguns instantes, avaliando a situação e todas as possibilidades que ela oferecia.

Se Sasuke e Naruto terminaram o casamento, ou o plano deles fora concluído ou a intervenção de Itachi havia sido grande de tal forma que mesmo a distância interferira no cumprimento do plano do casal. Shikamaru não sabia qual era o plano destinado à Sasuke, mas a visão deplorável do loiro o fazia, inconscientemente, constatar que faltava muito para que este atingisse o seu propósito de vida, independente de já ter tomado conhecimento do seu plano por meio da sms no celular de Sakura há dois anos.

Naruto ressonou no sonho, falando em voz baixa algo que parecia extremamente com o nome de Itachi, o que fez Shikamaru avaliar a possibilidade restante.

Se Naruto se lembrava do seu passado com Itachi, como havia declarado aos prantos ao entrar em sua sala àquela noite, era possível que tais acontecimentos estivessem programado em seu plano. Afinal, Itachi já não mais interferia na vida do loiro há quase dois anos. Mesmo Sakura tendo recebido a missão para unir o casal em matrimônio, talvez todos esses acontecimentos (tanto o casamento, quanto o retorno das lembranças e o divórcio) fizessem parte de algo que nem mesmo Shikamaru poderia entender.

E, ao que tudo indicava, essa era a explicação mais racional no momento.

Levantou-se em silêncio, procurando o telefone na bancada da cozinha e discando sem se importar com o fato de que ainda era madrugada, horário não muito propicio para telefonemas.

_ Dennis. – uma voz feminina e doce atendeu, parecendo prontamente acordada.

_ Shizune, sou eu, Shikamaru. – o moreno disse, colocando mais pó de café na cafeteira e ligando o aparelho em seguida.

_ Oi Shikamaru, quer mudar o horário do plantão de novo?

_ Não. Eu quero saber se há a possibilidade de marcar uma reunião com uma alma superior, o mais breve possível.

Ouviu um barulho de papel do outro lado da linha e um som de contemplação advindo da garganta de Shizune.

_ Em que nível?

_ No maior que você conseguir. – o moreno percebeu a mudança abruptamente da postura da mulher, que deixou um som de surpresa escapar na linha telefônica.

_ Pode demorar semanas, até meses. Está disposto a aguardar?

_ Sim, mas tenho urgência, consiga o mais rápido pra mim Shizune, te peço encarecidamente que quebre esse galho...

_ Ok... Farei o possível. Retorno quando conseguir. Até mais! – a morena desligou o telefone e Shikamaru bocejou, cansado e sabendo que estaria entediado em breve por esperar. Mas era o que devia ser feito, não confiava mais na precisão dos acontecimentos, precisava entender o que estava ocorrendo no plano de todos os três envolvidos.

Entenderia e resolveria o problema, afinal de contas, não era considerado um gênio da estratégia atoa.

_ Agora você vai ver o quão problemático eu posso ser pra você, Kakashi.

 

**(***)**

 

Naruto caminhava cabisbaixo. O outono já estava presente e o vento gélido do fim de tarde entrava pelas frestas de sua blusa de lã, mas ele não se importava mais com o seu bem estar. Observava as folhas marrons caírem a sua frente enquanto caminhava, fitando sempre seus pés e eventualmente ouvindo alguns barulhos de pedestres e conversas ao seu redor.

Sentia-se perdido, desiludido, dilacerado. Sasuke havia-o contatado há poucas horas pelo celular, propondo um divórcio consensual e ele aceitou sem grandes considerações a fazer. Dentro de alguns dias iriam ao cartório assinar os papéis e Sasuke se mudaria para os Estados Unidos a fim de continuar suas pesquisas no Centro de Estudos Oncológicos de Harvard.

Só de pensar nisso os olhos de Naruto já enchiam de lágrimas, não parecia que estavam separados há um mês, possuía a impressão de que a briga havia sido apenas há um dia, era difícil para ele se acostumar com a ideia de perder Sasuke de vez.

Mas, respeitando a decisão do ex, não tentou de maneira alguma reatar. Sabia que havia acabado com tudo de vez, pretendia permanecer sozinho em seu lamentar e respeitar o espaço de seu amado.

Era o mínimo que podia fazer.

Continuou a andar distraído ao extremo e submerso em sua própria miséria, até que acabou tropeçando e quase caiu, sendo amparado por um dos braços por alguém que caminhava na direção contrária. Um familiar formigamento se fez presente no local de seu braço onde o estanho o segurava e, curioso, olhou para o indivíduo a fim de agradecer e verificar o que de tão peculiar acontecia em sua pele. O que viu, sem sombra de duvidas, fez seu coração parar de bater por alguns segundos.

Itachi, de carne e osso, dois anos mais velho, mas aparentando exatamente como a última vez que o vira, há anos atrás, estava parado a sua frente. Seu coração voltou a bater, dez vezes mais rápido do que anteriormente.

_ I-Itachi?? – Naruto gaguejou.

Itachi parecia mortificado, os olhos cor de ônix arregalados evidenciando confusão emocional. Seus olhos deixaram os de Naruto, pousando em sua mão esquerda, provavelmente em busca da aliança.

Encontrou apenas uma marquinha de sol do anel, mas não mais o objeto. De qualquer forma, não respondeu a indagação do loiro e ignorando a vontade agarrá-lo pelo pulso e levá-lo para casa, virou de costas e recomeçou a andar como se nada houvesse acontecido.

Naruto, ainda petrificado, observava as passadas largas do moreno e seu afastamento progressivo, deixando claro em seus movimentos pretendia, mais uma vez, desaparecer de sua vida. Tomando plena consciência do que estava acontecendo, falou alto o suficiente para que os cinco metros de distância do mais velho fossem inúteis tentativas de fuga. Afinal, não iria deixá-lo escapar novamente sem, ao menos, confirmar a verdade.

Não depois de todos aqueles sonhos.

_ "Nisto é que consiste a monstruosidade do amor...” - Itachi quase tropeçou nos próprios pés ao escutar as palavras do loiro, girando os calcanhares em seguida e encarando seu objeto de afeição mais uma vez, desta vez com o olhar beirando a incredulidade. Naruto sorriu calorosamente, e prosseguiu - “... em ser infinita a vontade e limitada a execução; em serem ilimitados os desejos, e o ato, escravo do limite" (²).

_ Naruto... Você...

_ Quem você achava que era Itachi? Troílo? Heitor? – caminhava em passos lentos, aproximando-se cada vez mais do moreno – Nunca mais tivemos a oportunidade de conversar sobre essa leitura, e tenho certeza que você não evitou esse assunto em vão.

Itachi estava estupefato, como Naruto conseguira recordar do passado? Como?! Ele havia abdicado toda e qualquer vida anterior ao despertar, todos os envolvidos e conhecidos tiveram as memórias alteradas. Era impossível que o loiro estivesse agora a sua frente conversando sobre... Deus do céu... Shakespeare!

_ Como... Eu... Você... – Naruto o puxou pela gola da camisa, unindo sua testa bronzeada à pálida de Itachi, os fios da franja do moreno roçando de leve suas bochechas. O contato entre as peles novamente fez ambos os corpos formigarem em toda sua superfície, não apenas a região unida.

Todo o corpo tremia, adormecia. Pois os corpos não eram mais importantes, nada disso era relevante. Estavam sendo simplesmente inutilizados perante a grande quantidade de emoções que sentiam.

_ Me responda e, por favor, me prove que eu não estou ficando louco. Com quem você se identificava, Itachi Uchiha? – o loiro sussurrou, sentindo o lábio inferior tremer. O medo de constatar que estava realmente alucinando era muito grande e ele não sabia se suportaria mais um balde d'água fria àquela altura do campeonato.

O homem mais alto fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, acariciando os cabelos loiros antes de responder em tom igualmente falho e baixo.

_ Eu era... Eu sou... A guerra.

_ Guerra?

Itachi abriu os olhos, fitando os orbes azuis e hipnotizantes, observando as gotículas de lágrimas presas entre os cílios. Naruto estava confirmando a verdade naquele exato momento, e seu psicológico não deveria estar muito melhor que o do mais velho.

_ Não foi Heitor ou qualquer outro personagem que separou Tróilo de Créssida, foi a guerra e o vício que todos tinham nela. Assim como Sasuke e você desejavam me impressionar, Tróilo e Créssida queriam a vitória na guerra, e essa obsessão fez com que o relacionamento terminasse da maneira que terminou... Na época eu me afastei de vocês com medo de destruir aquilo que vocês construíam mesmo sem perceber; mas na realidade eu era tão egoísta quanto a guerra e desejava tê-los ao meu lado, sempre. Você como meu enamorado, Sasuke como a pessoa mais especial pra mim. Deixar vocês foi imensamente difícil... – Itachi declarou, piscando de maneira penosa e sentida enquanto falava.

_ Oh meu Deus, você é dramático do mesmo jeito que eu me recordo... - Naruto sussurrou como um mantra de alívio, fechando os olhos e exibindo um belo sorriso radiante, daqueles que a mais de um mês não emolduravam seus lábios. Esticou os braços e entrelaçou o pescoço de Itachi, puxando-o ainda mais para perto – Sabe quem você realmente é Itachi?

O moreno tentou abrir a boca para responder, mas sua voz parecia não mais funcionar. O cheiro de seu amado, tão próximo a si depois de tanto tempo, embriagava-o. Seu corpo chegava a latejar de tão dormente que se encontrava, e seus lábios coçavam, desesperados para unirem-se aos carnudos de Naruto.

_ Um completo idiota. - o loiro falou em um tom de voz tão baixo, não esperando qualquer tipo de reação ao beijá-lo com ternura e admiração logo em seguida.

As memórias remanescentes iam voltando aos poucos a cada entrelaçada de língua, a cada estalo de lábios, a cada suspiro dengoso, a cada mordida leve. Pouco a pouco as lacunas em seu passado eram preenchidas, sabia que não era tudo, mas era consideravelmente mais do que todas as lembranças adquiridas nos últimos meses, a imensa quantidade de informações deixou seu corpo extremamente mole e sem forças.

Naruto gemeu quando o moreno mais velho passou um braço ao redor de sua cintura e o puxou para mais perto de si, apoiando-o e impedindo-o de escorregar de encontro ao chão. O loiro levou as mãos instantaneamente aos cabelos sedosos que agora conseguia recordar ser receptor de sua total admiração ontem, hoje e sempre.

Era Itachi quem o beijava. Itachi Uchiha, o ator, e não o Itachi Sarutobi, o papel interpretado digno de um Oscar.

De uma hora para a outra o beijo se tornou menos inocente, a sensação que sentia ao tocar a pele de Itachi não ajudava em nada o seu estado: precisava de mais, queria mais, a dança de suas línguas compeliam os desejos de ambos, as bocas engoliam cada gemido alheio. A volúpia do casal nada combinava com o ambiente, e ouviam alguns cochichos de reprovação ao redor.

Itachi, surpreendendo a si mesmo pelo autocontrole que não sabia possuir, empurrou o loiro pelo peito com cuidado e delicadeza, respirando ofegante em seguida.

_ Quando? – foi tudo que conseguiu falar entre a respiração entrecortada.

Naruto não estava num estado muito melhor e precisou de alguns segundos para se recompor, aproximando-se novamente do moreno e pegando sua mão esquerda a sua, puxando-o para que caminhassem juntos.

_ Começou no dia que você dormiu comigo... Tive a primeira lembrança quando fui... ah... Me desculpar com Sasuke. - iniciou a caminhar, ainda puxando o outro, mas este não saia do lugar. Suspirou fundo, levemente irritado – Acho bom você começar a entender que eu não vou te deixar escapar de novo, e que você me deve explicações. Então acho melhor começar a andar. Eu te procurei por muito tempo pra deixar você sumir de novo!

Itachi sentiu seu coração aquecer com as palavras do Uzumaki, mesmo que levemente ríspidas. Sorrindo de leve, passou a acompanhá-lo no trajeto, sem desprender o toque de mãos.

_ Onde vamos?

_ Vamos para um café ou restaurante, você tem muito a me explicar.

Itachi parou de caminhar subitamente, finalmente entendendo o que o loiro dizia com aquelas palavras. Olhou para os lados com um leve desespero.

_ O que foi? - Naruto perguntou ao perceber a inquietude de Itachi. O moreno costumava ser uma pessoa serena, não fazia sentido a mudança de comportamento de uma hora para a outra.

_ Você quer que eu explique porque não se lembrava de mim, não é?

_ Isso também, e o porquê de apenas eu lembrei e ninguém mais.

_ Naruto, se eu explicar isso para você... Eu não sei o que pode acontecer.

Itachi parecia preocupado, Naruto piscou duas vezes tentando processar a informação e o aparente medo incoerente do moreno. Sorriu, levando as mãos até as bochechas do homem mais alto, acariciando-as com ternura antes de olhar em seus olhos tentando transmitir calma e confiança.

_ Eu assumo qualquer risco.

 

_… Continua …_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (¹) O retrato de Dorian Gray de Oscar Wilde.  
> (²) Troilo e Créssida de William Shakespeare. 
> 
> N/A: Pra iniciar a fase do Itachi, eu reli varias obras clássicas que eu tinha lido há alguns anos atrás (quem mandou criar um Itachi escritor e eternamente apaixonado hahaha), provavelmente vou citar algumas... Deus, eu tinha esquecido como são perfeitas.  
> Considerem cada citação aqui feita uma singela recomendação de leitura. ^^


	10. Capítulo 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Tudo que vocês vão ler a seguir pode parecer extremamente novo aos seus ouvidos, ou algo parecido com varias religiões dependendo de sua crença e contato que tiveram com outros tipos de crença. Por favor, tenham em mente que isso é uma ficção, mas que obviamente eu utilizei de conhecimentos mundanos acerca de diversas crenças, misturei tudo e fiz uma grande salada mista. Entendam também muitas características de role playing game em minhas influências, então eu obviamente misturei o mundo de obras desse gênero a estas crenças populares atém de invenções próprias.  
> Repetindo mais uma vez: TUDO AQUI DESCRITO É FICÇÃO E EU NÃO PRETENDO AFIRMAR O CONTRÁRIO.  
> Pelo amor de deus não me chamem de herege, muito menos de messias, e tenham bom senso.  
> Boa leitura a todos! o/

**THE PLAN**

**Capítulo X**

 

_ Eu assumo qualquer risco.

A determinação nos olhos de Naruto era grande, realmente imensa. Não era aquela determinação condicionada, não era o destino que estava sendo seguido como era de se esperar. Era como se o loiro realmente estivesse fazendo uma escolha. E isso foi o suficiente pra que Itachi escolhesse também, tentando ao máximo conter o grito de excitação que surgia em sua garganta.

O fato de Naruto conseguir fazer uma escolha não-condicionada significava muita coisa. Muita coisa mesmo!

Agarrou o pulso de Naruto e o puxou para que o seguisse pela calçada. Seus passos eram firmes, e Naruto acompanhava-os com relutância, irritado com a maneira brusca de abordagem do moreno. Adentrou um parque central que estava por perto procurando cortar o caminho para algum lugar onde a tarefa de passarem despercebidos fosse possível, afinal, o político era o prefeito da cidade e com um físico extremamente peculiar e de fácil identificação.

_ Ei, oi, Itachi! O que está fazendo? – o loiro gritava atrás enquanto caminhava com rapidez, seus pés praticamente arrastando a cada passo que dava devido a velocidade imensa das passadas do homem mais velho.

_ Você confia em mim Naruto? – Itachi sentia a adrenalina invadir o corpo com extrema velocidade, acelerando seu coração cada vez mais. Sabia bem onde estavam se metendo, e sabia a guerra que deveriam enfrentar em breve.

Precisavam, desesperadamente, sair dali.

_ Eu confio! Mas...

_ Então faça o que estou mandando sem questionar. Me siga, precisamos sair daqui!

_ Mas....

Antes que Naruto pudesse sequer terminar sua frase, sentiu seu corpo ser jogado atrás de um arbusto ao fim do parque, e Itachi em instantes estava ao seu lado, imobilizando-o e cobrindo sua boca com uma das mãos.

_ Shiii, quieto! – o moreno sibilou para o loiro, de olho na movimentação de uma pessoa no parque em particular.

Era uma mulher, de aparentemente cinquenta anos, e tinha em mãos um Pager. Leu o conteúdo da mensagem com rapidez e passou prontamente a procurar alguém pelo local. Levando em consideração que ela estava relaxada á poucos instantes atrás, a suspeita de que o Pager fosse um receptor de missões era extremamente grande. Afinal, que tipo de pessoa ainda utilizava um Pager em pleno século XXI?

Itachi estremeceu ao se dar conta de que a situação era mais complicada do que havia avaliado poucos instantes atrás. Não imaginou que a informação da intervenção de Itachi fosse chegar nos receptores com tanta rapidez, e se ela realmente já estava acessível a outras almas em ano de trabalho, estavam encrencados.

Naruto parara de se debater e procurava com o olhar o que de tão peculiar havia chamado a atenção de Itachi. Esperava encontrar alguém armado e perigoso, mas no seu campo de visão apenas estava uma mulher parecendo extremamente perdida.

O primogênito Uchiha se deu conta de que seu companheiro não iria mais reagir e o soltou. Colocou um dos dedos à frente do lábio para pedir silêncio, e Naruto obedeceu a ordem imposta mais por instinto do que por realmente entender o que acontecia. Estava confuso, mas confiava em Itachi, ainda mais depois de recordar de todo o passado, e não iria contrariá-lo.

Alguns instantes depois a mulher se retirou, vasculhando outros lugares do grande parque a procura de alguém. Quando sentiu segurança, o moreno se levantou, puxando novamente Naruto para que o seguisse.

_ Itachi dá pra me explicar o que está acontecendo?

_ Quando estivermos sozinhos explico tudo.

_ Mas.

_ Ponto final. - Itachi falou rispidamente, tomando a mão de Naruto novamente com a sua e voltando a andar rapidamente até uma rua parcialmente deserta. Os celulares de ambos tocaram ao mesmo tempo enquanto caminhavam ofegantes e com passos aflitos. Naruto procurou o aparelho com velocidade e analisou seu visor, percebendo se tratar de Sakura.

_ Jogue fora esse celular. - Itachi sibilou ao verificar se tratar de Kakashi do outro lado da linha. Atirou seu aparelho contra um muro de concreto, fazendo o mesmo ser destruído em pedacinhos com o impacto.

_ Mas...!!

_ Ou melhor, me dê isso. - arrancou o celular das mãos do loiro no mesmo instante, apertando a tecla end e enfiando-o em seu próprio bolso.

_ O que pensa que está fazendo?! - Naruto questionou horrorizado com a atitude extremamente estranha de Itachi. A quem analisasse a cena de fora, pareceria que estavam fugindo da polícia e não simplesmente indo para algum lugar conversar.

_ Precisamos despistá-los.

_ Despistar quem meu deus do céu?? Você ‘tá louco?! - Naruto tentou alcançar seu celular novamente, no mesmo instante que este voltava a tocar mais uma vez, mas desta vez Naruto sabia se tratar de uma ligação de Shikamaru pelo toque de chamada – Isso é um celular funcional! Eu o utilizo para assuntos da prefeitura e meu assessor está ligando! Me devolva agora ou eu quebro a sua cara! - rosnou para o moreno, que agora fitava o visor com uma expressão de contemplação, ignorando completamente a ameaça nada sutil do homem furioso a sua frente.

Indo contra tudo que o Uzumaki imaginaria, Itachi decidiu atender o celular, impedindo-o com maestria e uma leve esquiva que o político conseguisse alcançar o aparelho.

_ Alô?

_ Itachi Uchiha, ponha esse celular no viva voz agora. Isto é uma ordem superior!

 

**(***)**

 

__ Ele é um babaca, Nii-san._

__ Não sei qual dos dois é pior na verdade._

_Os irmãos Uchiha assistiam a um jogo de futebol juntos na casa onde passavam as férias em família. Sasuke tentava parecer concentrado no trajeto da bola, mas Itachi sabia muito bem que a cabeça de seu irmão mais novo estava longe. Há poucos minutos começou a instigar o adolescente a respeito da relação que tinha com Naruto, sabendo que a causa da maioria dos momentos de mal humor de Sasuke era, como de costume, o loirinho Uzumaki._

__ O que quer dizer? - Sasuke perguntou rispidamente, sentindo uma leve ironia nas palavras de seu irmão mais velho._

_Itachi riu contidamente, dando um peteleco no nariz de Sasuke antes de responder._

__ Você está apaixonado por Naruto e não admite, e ele sente e age da mesma forma. Chega a parecer um romance adolescente barato, Otouto._

__ Não fale a respeito do que você não sabe Itachi! - Sasuke sibilou, apontando o dedo ao rosto do mais velho, que não pareceu se irritar nem um pouco com a atitude desmesurada e raivosa do caçula. Itachi riu alto, empurrando a mão de Sasuke para longe de seu rosto e dando mais um peteleco no irmão, desta vez na testa._

__ Esta tão evidente que até a mãe e o pai estão desconfiando que vocês estejam mais próximos do que o normal. Só falta vocês admitirem para si mesmos._

__ Isso é um blefe seu! Lógico que a mãe e o pai não desconfiam se não, eles estariam desesperados. - Sasuke respondeu fazendo bico e cruzando os braços._

_Não gostava quando o irmão o tratava como uma criança, mas nunca conseguiu revidar as provocações de seu Aniki, muito menos brigar fisicamente a respeito destas bobeirinhas que sempre envolviam a relação dos irmãos Uchiha. Sabia que Itachi prezava por seu bem e apenas o provocava como todo irmão mais velho costuma fazer com todo caçula, e isso de certa forma até o deixava feliz, pois assim conseguia um pouco da tão cobiçada atenção do prodígio._

__ Continue dizendo isso para você mesmo irmãozinho. Acho que nem a você mesmo consegue enganar... - Itachi constatou sabiamente, sorrindo de leve e se levantando do sofá, levando os copos sujos até a cozinha. Sasuke ficou alguns instantes pensativo na sala, olhando para a televisão sem realmente prestar atenção no passava na tela. Depois de alguns minutos de devaneio, levantou-se e foi em busca do irmão novamente, encontrando-o na sala, preparando algo para comer._

__ E o que você acha disso? - perguntou abruptamente, antes mesmo de avaliar as palavras antes de proferi-las._

__ Ahn?_

__ Do fato de... ann... Naruto ser apaixonado por mim, porque eu certamente não sou apaixonado por ele. - Sasuke explicou enrolando a língua enquanto falava e aparentando extremo nervosismo, uma coloração levemente avermelhada tingia suas bochecha. Itachi encarou o irmão por alguns instantes, verdadeiramente pego de surpresa pela pergunta e tentando por as ideias de sua mente em seu devido lugar antes de responder._

__ O que eu acho não é relevante Sasuke. - concluiu, largando o que tinha nas mãos e cruzando os braços ao fitar a expressão encabulada do irmão com feições mascaradas e indecifráveis._

_Sasuke demorou a responder, selecionando com cuidado cada palavra antes de se pronunciar novamente._

__ Mas você é meu irmão e é o melhor amigo de Naruto, lógico que sua opinião é relevante._

__ Tudo que eu quero é a felicidade de vocês._

__ Mas isso não significa que..._

__ Isso deveria ser o bastante para sua compreensão. - Itachi interrompeu-o bruscamente, virando de costas e continuando a falar sem qualquer contato visual com o caçula – Se quero a felicidade de vocês, apenas corra atrás de sua felicidade que será o bastante pra mim._

_O mais novo ficou estático na cozinha, tentando compreender o que Itachi queria dizer nas entrelinhas. Sabia muito bem como o cérebro do primogênito funcionava:_

_Itachi nunca mentia. Nunca. Isso não significava que ele era incapaz de ludibriar. Seu irmão não era conhecido como prodígio atoa, pois conseguia, em geral, causar a impressão que desejasse nas pessoas, tanto seus grandes amigos quantos aqueles que pouco o conheciam. Itachi era uma incógnita, um verdadeiro ator – e o mais irônico disso tudo era que conseguia demonstrar exatamente o contrário do que sentia ao utilizar as feições neutras e um bom jogo de palavras. Jamais mentia, mas manipulava cada palavra de maneira a causar o entendimento almejado instantaneamente._

_E Itachi estava atuando agora. Anos de convivência com o irmão mais velho serviram para alguma cosia, afinal._

_Sasuke desconfiava a alguns meses que Itachi e Naruto possuíam alguma ligação maior do que mera amizade. Descobriu que os dois faziam programas as sós, indo em lojas ou eventualmente saindo para conversar em particular. Sabia que isso era importante, afinal eles eram realmente melhores amigos, mas não conseguia deixar de sentir ciúmes de tais ocasiões, tanto por Naruto quanto por Itachi. Se fazia de ignorante apenas para não dar um braço a torcer._

_Naruto sempre olhou o primogênito como um exemplo a ser seguido e uma verdadeira fonte de inspiração, mas toda essa admiração descomunal por Itachi foi sendo, pouco a pouco, apagada com a aproximação de Sasuke. Desde os doze anos de idade, tal “paixão platônica” foi sendo “guardada” com o tempo e abrindo espaço para verdadeiras paixões... É um processo natural da transição da infância para a adolescência, afinal. E Sasuke, apesar de não admitir nem para si mesmo, sabia que Naruto desprendia mais tempo de sua vida pensando em si do que em Itachi._

_Mas o olhar esperançoso e sonhador ao falar de Naruto nunca deixara os olhos de Itachi. A intensidade deste olhar parecia crescer a cada ano... Itachi era apaixonado por Naruto de verdade, e Sasuke sabia bem que se o moreno mais velho decidisse agir não seria uma mera paixão platônica. Naruto poderia vir sim a “desengavetar” todo aquele platonismo e retribuir os sentimentos de Itachi com maior velocidade do que admitir seus sentimentos por Sasuke._

_Desta maneira, por mais que amasse o irmão, Itachi era seu rival. Não podia deixar com que ele se aproximasse de Naruto romanticamente, pois ele era seu e Sasuke era muito possessivo com suas propriedades._

_Mas, ainda sim, não gostava de fazer seu Onii-san sofrer..._

__ Itachi... – Sasuke tentou recomeçar – Você sabe que eu não faria nada para te magoar, não sabe? - perguntou com o tom fraco de voz, levemente culpado. Sabia que estava machucando Itachi já há alguns anos com aquela relação aberta, mas completamente possessiva, que tinha com Naruto. No entanto era mais forte do que ele._

_Parecia tolice admitir, mas ele não conseguia se separar de Naruto – nem se desejasse demais fazê-lo._

__ Eu sei. – o mais velho respondeu, sem girar o corpo e encarar seu irmãozinho uma segunda vez._

__ Por favor, não quero que ache que eu faço qualquer coisa na vida para te prejudicar e..._

__ Sasuke. – Itachi cedeu finalmente ao perceber o tom deprimido na voz do caçula e se virou, encarando o adolescente nos olhos e sorrindo docemente ao continuar a frase – Eu não estou mentindo quando digo para você que tudo que eu realmente quero na vida é a sua felicidade e a felicidade de Naruto. Nada me fará mais feliz do que ver vocês felizes. Nem que isso custe a... hum... alteração em nossa convivência à três._

_Sasuke sabia que Itachi estava sendo vago novamente propositalmente e não queria admitir com todas as letras a sua atração por Naruto, mas também sabia que ele estava sendo sincero. Não apenas pelo fato de saber que Itachi jamais mentiria, mas principalmente porque o sorriso daquele que o encarava era sincero demais para ser uma fachada._

__ Obrigado, Nii-san. – respondeu, ainda envergonhado, sorrindo minimamente para os seus calçados. Itachi riu, jogando para ele um avental._

__ Obrigado nada. Vai cozinhar para mim como recompensa!_

__ Hei!_

_Sasuke reclamou com o olhar, mas sorriu ao ouvir a risada de Itachi mais uma vez, amarrando o avental na cintura e caminhando até a pia enquanto seu irmão se sentava a mesa para aguardar a comida._

_Afinal de contas, era o mínimo que podia fazer. E, convenhamos, Itachi merecia._

_Itachi era realmente o melhor irmão mais velho de toda face da Terra._

 

**(***)**

 

_ Itachi!!

O grito de Sasuke ecoou pelo quarto de sua casa parcialmente vazia. Sentou-se rapidamente, sua respiração estava ofegante e suas mãos tremiam, sentia seu corpo suar frio e sabia que algo extremamente estranho estava acontecendo.

Piscou atordoado, tentando recordar onde se encontrava. Fitou as caixas cheias ao lado da cama e as portas de armário vazias e escancaradas, recordando a memória e relembrando que estava em sua casa, a algumas semanas de uma mudança que alteraria sua vida para sempre.

Respirou, e o primeiro sopro de ar invadiu seu pulmão como ácido sulfúrico. Estremeceu ainda mais, recordando vividamente do sonho que acabara de ter, se apavorando não com seu conteúdo, mas sim com a estranha verificação de que aquilo não se tratava do sonho.

Era uma memória, tão vivida como qualquer outra memória da sua vida.

_ Não pode ser... O que...? - suas mãos tremiam freneticamente enquanto ele penteava os cabelos com os dedos na tentativa de retirá-los de seus olhos assustados. – Naruto...! – sussurrou para ninguém em particular enquanto seu cérebro trabalhava a mil por hora.

Tateou as cegas em busca do celular, precisava ligar para Naruto, agora! Apenas o loiro seria capaz de explicar o que acontecia em seu subconsciente naquele exato momento. Quanto mais pensava no assunto, mais confuso ficava: será que sua mente se sentira tão culpada em terminar a relação com seu ex-marido que agora o pregava peças? Será que estava criando uma espécie de trauma em seu inconsciente?

… Será que Naruto falava a verdade?

_Não! Foco!_

Encontrou o telefone depois de quase um minuto de busca, procurando a lista de contatos rápidos e iniciando a chamada com rapidez. Aguardou alguns instantes.

“O numero chamado está desligado ou fora da área de cobertura.”

_ Droga! – gritou, procurando desesperadamente pelo telefone funcional de Naruto em sua agenda. Encontrou-o em segundos e iniciou uma segunda chamada, mas desta a ligação deu toque de chamada varias vezes até cair na caixa postal.

As próximas horas foram de tentativas incontáveis de entrar em contato com Naruto, e quanto mais ligava, mais o desespero de Sasuke se mostrava presente.

 

**(***)**

 

Antes que pudesse analisar a ordem e informação, Itachi sentiu sua mão agir mecanicamente e clicar nos botões corretos para colocar a ligação no viva-voz. Apenas depois percebeu o que a distinta frase significava.

_ Shikamaru, mas como...??

_ Itachi não tenho tempo para explicar. Naruto está ai?

_ Shika? – o loiro tomou o celular do moreno com as mãos, levantando uma sobrancelha em confusão e prendendo a respiração para ouvir o que o seu assessor tinha a dizer.

_ Escute com atenção: Itachi vai tentar te retirar desse local de modo que ambos passem despercebidos. Ele deve tentar fazer algo com seu celular, deixe-o fazer qualquer coisa que for preciso para que não sejam rastreados.

_ O quê?! Você também está compactuando com essa doideira Shikamaru? - gritou o loiro, exasperado.

_ Confie em mim vai, quando foi que eu te deixei na mão? – o silêncio respondia a pergunta do amigo sem deixar qualquer dúvida – Apenas faça o que eu disse. Deixe Itachi dar destino ao celular. Agora escutem os dois o que eu preciso que façam: Existe um motel de beira de estrada há alguns quilômetros do centro. Sei que vocês precisam conversar e eu, obviamente, também tenho muito o que informar para vocês. Paguem uma diária no motel, mas não utilizem cartão, apenas dinheiro. É furreca, não vão pedir sequer documentos. Aguardem, eu chegarei dentro de instantes.

_ Como posso ter certeza que está do nosso lado? – Itachi sibilou ao aparelho, puxando-o das mãos de Naruto antes que este pudesse reagir. Shikamaru riu provocadoramente do outro lado da linha.

_ Bom Itachi, você não vem contando com o acaso sem pestanejar nos últimos anos? Tudo que posso te dar em garantia é que talvez o acaso esteja novamente ao seu favor... Nada se consegue sem enfrentar os riscos. Ademais, se eu não estivesse do teu lado, poderia muito bem tê-lo ordenado hierarquicamente a levar Naruto até o Lobby, não é?

_ Do que vocês estão falando? – Naruto sussurrou tão baixo que ninguém foi capaz de ouvir sua indagação, começando a ficar cada vez mais assustado.

Itachi não respondeu, não sabia exatamente o que falar. Shikamaru pareceu aguardar alguns instantes até novamente recomeçar a explicação, dando as instruções sobre a localização do referido motel e combinando um nome falso para registro na portaria.

Esgotado as instruções, a ligação foi interrompida. Segundos depois, o celular tocava novamente.

E o nome de Sasuke apareceu na tela, enchendo pela terceira vez o pequeno beco com um som de toque bem pessoal. Naruto olhou para Itachi com os olhos assustados e lacrimejantes, voando de encontro ao mais velho para tomar-lhe o aparelho. Mas Itachi conseguiu impedir esse ciclo desta vez.

_ Acalme-se – exclamou rispidamente, esticando o braço para cima e impedindo que o homem menor alcançasse o aparelho que se encontrava firme na palma de sua mão.

_ É Sasuke! Por favor Itachi! É Sasuke! Eu tenho que atender!

_ Você não pode falar com ninguém Naruto, não antes de conversamos a respeito da verdade. Você quer saber a verdade não quer?

_ Mas...

_ Naruto! – sua voz era autoritária e fez com que o loiro grunhisse em frustração, puxando os cabelos em punhos firmes enquanto sentia sua cabeça explodir – Responda! Você quer ou não quer saber a verdade? Se você não quiser, não se preocupe: eu o deixarei desacordado em casa e você pode tentar se convencer a vida inteira de que este encontro nada mais foi do que um sonho.

_ Não... Eu... – Naruto se recompôs, suspirando fundo enquanto piscava pesadamente, abrindo os olhos em seguida e exibindo uma nova determinação. Estava novamente fazendo uma escolha.

Itachi não conseguiu impedir seu sorriso e orgulho de transparecerem em seu rosto.

_ Eu quero saber a verdade. Eu preciso.

Sem saber exatamente o que responder com palavras, Itachi se curvou para frente, capturando os lábios de Naruto em um beijo demonstrador de todos aqueles sentimentos que o assolavam por completo. Nunca em sua vida estivera tão realizado quanto naquele determinado instante.

Naruto queria saber a verdade. Não era o destino quem ditava seus atos, era sua própria vontade que falava mais alto!

O loiro retribuiu o beijo, finalmente se sentindo mais calmo. Itachi transparecia calma, por mais que a situação fosse extremamente confusa e aparentemente perigosa. Itachi estava ali e o guiaria. O moreno acariciou levemente sua nuca enquanto aprofundava o beijo, que durou poucos instantes antes de ser finalizado devido a pressa e desespero para ficarem a sós para que finalmente pudesse abrir o jogo para o Naruto.

Tomou as mãos de Uzumaki às suas mais uma vez e correu para fora do beco, apertando alguns botões no celular de Naruto e colocando-o no modo vibratório. Jogou o aparelho em uma caçamba de uma caminhonete estacionada na rua, ignorando o protesto veemente no olhar do parceiro enquanto acelerava cada vez mais o passo.

Instintivamente, Naruto sabia que o que aconteceria iria mudar completamente sua vida. Mas o gosto de Itachi em sua boca e o leve formigamento em seus lábios indicavam que tudo valeria a pena, independente do que estivesse prestes a acontecer.

 

**(***)**

 

Itachi adentrou o quarto sendo seguido de perto por Naruto. Engoliu em seco ao ouvir a porta ser fechada com um click suave, pois sabia que teria que aguentar um loiro irritado, confuso e descrente nas próximas horas.

A caminhada, ou melhor, corrida que fizeram até o referido motel estressara o político imensamente, ambos estavam suados e fadigados. A maneira como Naruto deve ter levado sua mente ao esforço extremo tentando entender a situação provavelmente aumentara ainda mais seu intenso mal humor.

_ Eu não quero mais saber de enrolação Itachi. Quero respostas, quero fatos e quero agora! – Naruto exclamava autoritariamente, seu semblante demonstrando impaciência e perigo eminente. O moreno suspirou e sentou-se na mesinha do quarto de motel, preparando mentalmente a conversa mais difícil que teria em sua vida.

Agora sabia bem o porquê do processo bizarro do despertar, era muito mais fácil convencer alguém por meio do despertar do que por meio de conversas que soavam em sua grande maioria papo de esquizofrênico.

_ Naruto... – o moreno começou a falar, gesticulando para que o mais novo se sentasse a sua frente, do outro lado da mesa de vidro, o que foi prontamente compelido – O que vou falar agora vai soar fortemente com papo de louco, mas você precisa acreditar em mim se não, não vamos chegar a lugar algum.

O loiro se limitou a responder com um levantar de sobrancelhas, ainda estava irritado demais com Itachi para desprender maiores esforços. Itachi pigarreou e iniciou a explicação.

_ Como agora deve recordar eu sou o irmão mais velho de Sasuke, filho primogênito de Mikoto e Fugaku Uchiha. Nós fomos amigos durante muitos anos até que eu e Sasuke nos apaixonamos por você. Àquela época eu tinha decidido que iria te chamar para sair. Eu fiquei quatro meses ansiosamente aguardando pelas férias para que pudesse vê-lo, decidi que iria para casa e abriria meu coração para você, independente de qualquer atividade de férias que eu devesse fazer no mestrado... Eu perdi uma bolsa de doutorado por causa disso.

_ Você... – Naruto começou a falar, mas Itachi se debruçou sobre a mesa e o silenciou com um beijo estalado e rápido nos lábios. Naruto corou, surpreso com a ação espontânea e carinhosa do moreno. Itachi sorriu um sorriso tímido e sem muita alegria e voltou a se sentar, recomeçando o discurso.

_ Isso que tenho que te dizer é bem complicado. Então peço que não me atrapalhe.

_ Ok... – o loiro respondeu minimamente, tentando se aconchegar em sua cadeira e aguardando a continuação da explicação.

Itachi recomeçou mais uma vez.

_ Bom, nem preciso dizer que no dia que cheguei de viagem você e Sasuke anunciaram sutilmente que estavam naquela época de amizade colorida de vocês né?! Isso foi um balde de água fria pra mim... Acabei decidindo não interferir e deixar você escolher ao te dar aquela leitura, acreditei que você entenderia e nos conversaríamos a respeito.

_ Eu entendi Itachi só que...

_ Eu sei. Acalme-se, não estou cobrando nada de você. Preciso tocar nesse assunto para chegar onde quero chegar. – Itachi girou o corpo, procurando sua pasta que havia deixado próximo da porta de entrada e buscando seu caderno surrado lá.

Naruto observava tudo muito quieto, curioso para qual seria o tipo de ligação do caderno de anotações de Itachi com o passado dos dois. O moreno colocou o objeto sobre a mesa, empurrando-o em direção ao loiro que o observava com cautela.

_ Você não podia escolher entre a minha pessoa e Sasuke. E eu não sabia disso na época...

_ O... O que quer dizer??

_ Olhe o meu caderno. – Naruto não respondeu, se limitando apenas em observar a primeira página. O caderno estava em branco, com as paginas surradas e levemente amareladas pelo tempo. Olhou duvidosamente para Itachi, aguardando uma resposta e não gostando nada da brincadeira.

Itachi buscava mais alguma coisa na bolsa, e de lá retirou um pedaço de papel e canetas, entregando-as em seguida para o loiro

_ Teste as canetas nesse papel.

Naruto ainda o olhava em desafio, e o Uchiha suspirou, pegando as canetas e riscando o papel em branco.

_ As canetas funcionam perfeitamente, como pode ver.

_ Itachi eu não estou gostando nada...

_ Escreva no caderno com elas.

_ Escrever o quê? – o loiro perguntou, levantando-se da mesa realmente irritado, encarando Itachi com os olhos raivosos e sem paciência.

_ Qualquer coisa! Para você entender, precisamos começar do princípio. – o moreno respondeu serenamente, gesticulando minimamente para o caderno e apoiando os cotovelos na mesa, na tentativa de demonstrar relaxamento. Naruto, bufando de raiva, pegou uma das canetas e riscou qualquer coisa na página em branco do caderno.

_ Pronto, satisfeito? Pode começar a desabafar agora?

_ Olhe de novo para o caderno Naruto. – Itachi disse em tom monótono, sem desprender o caderno de seu campo de visão. Naruto grunhiu irritado, fitando novamente para o objeto.

Para sua surpresa o caderno ainda estava em branco.

_ Que tipo de truque é esse?

_ Não é truque.

Naruto tomou novamente a caneta em mãos e desta vez prestou mais atenção no que fazia. Colocou-a sobre o papel e fez um risco de margem à margem, aguardando um acontecimento. Logo de quebrar o contato entre os dois objetos, a tinta foi se tornando mais rala até finalmente desaparecer por completo no papel, como se houvesse se tornado transparente ao secar.

_ Como você faz isso?

_ Eu não faço nada. É assim que meu receptor funciona.

_ Então como...

_ Eu mostrei isso para você estar ciente de que vou falar de coisas que vão além da sua compreensão de mundo até então, que serão difíceis de entender, mas nem por isso impossíveis de serem verdadeiras. Preciso que você não fique irritado e ouça tudo de mente aberta. Precisei te mostrar o receptor para que você entendesse que o que um dia você achou impossível pode ser perfeitamente real. – Itachi o encarava e demonstrava sinceridade em cada palavra.

Naruto sentiu seu corpo arrepiar e deixou seu corpo cair novamente na cadeira de qualquer jeito, jamais deixando de encarar os olhos escuros e misteriosos de Itachi. Lembrou-se instantaneamente do reencontro, quando ainda não sabia do passado do outro. Lembrou que ele escrevia no tal caderno algumas palavras a lápis e que elas não pareciam desaparecer.

_ Eu vi você escrever nesse caderno sem essa reação bizarra há dois anos.

_ Eu posso escrever aqui, você não. Tudo que você escrever vai sumir.

_ Como assim?

Itachi tomou o caderno das mãos de Naruto e escreveu “Regras” em letras de forma no topo da página. Aguardou o desaparecimento das mesmas, mas para sua surpresa a palavra permaneceu no mesmo lugar, sendo que muitas outras frases apareceram magicamente abaixo deste singelo subjetivo. Em seguida, o moreno entregou novamente o caderno para que Naruto pudesse ler as frases conjuradas.

 

_**REGRAS** _

_**Regra 1 - O que ocorre no Lobby permanece no Lobby.** _

_**Regra 2 - Almas de primeiro grau devem permanecer na ignorância cármica.** _

_**Regra 3 - Almas de segundo grau possuirão tutores de terceiro grau em seu primeiro ano de trabalho.** _

_**Regra 4 - O tutorado pode, a qualquer momento, buscar informações em outras instâncias, dentro de nível equiparado ou superior.** _

_**Regra 5 - As missões devem ser realizadas dentro do prazo estipulado, com ou sem ajuda de demais almas despertas, preferencialmente almas superiores.** _

_**Regra 6 - O receptor é de uso exclusivo da alma portadora, não sendo compartilhado com demais despertos para o recebimento de notificação de missões. Almas de primeiro grau estão proibidas de terem qualquer tipo de acesso aos receptores, salvo em estado latente.** _

_**Regra 7 - Almas despertas de mesma geração estão proibidas de terem qualquer tipo de contato físico.** _

_**Regra 8 - Nenhuma alma tem a legitimidade de adquirir, por meio de comunicador alheio, informação a respeito de seu plano.** _

_**Regra 9 - A missão decorrente do chamado possuirá caráter pessoal e será um segredo eterno entre o tutor e o tutorando, não cabendo a ninguém questionar o conteúdo de seu sacramento.** _

_**Regra 10 - Àqueles que desrespeitarem as regras impostas sofrerão as penalidades cabíveis.** _

_**Regra de Ouro - A força do ciclo da evolução se sobrepõe a tudo.** _

 

_ O que diabos é isso? – Naruto questionou, praticamente sem voz. Itachi suspirou, retirando novamente o caderno das mãos tremulas do companheiro. Respirou fundo algumas vezes antes de voltar a sua explicação.

_ Estas são as dez regras cósmicas.

_ O... que??? Mas que caralho Itachi como diabos você acha que eu vou cair em uma palhaçada desse...

_ Naruto, cale-se e preste atenção... – Itachi tornou a pedir, fechando os olhos e apertando a ponte do nariz com o indicador e polegar, tentando manter a compostura e calma.

Não queria utilizar a hierarquia.

_ … magnitude! Você só pode ter bebido se acha que...

Mas, aparentemente, não tinha escolha.

_ Isso é uma ordem superior.

Abruptamente Naruto sentiu uma extrema vontade de parar de falar e ouvir atentamente tudo que o moreno mais velho tinha a lhe dizer. A força da frase de Itachi não passou despercebida por seus ouvidos e sua compreensão de mundo: Itachi estava conseguindo controlar suas ações. O loiro arregalou o olhar, agora verdadeiramente assustado.

_ Eu não queria ter que recorrer a isso, prometo desfazer depois que você compreender pelo menos uma parcela da verdade... Confie em mim, ok?? – Naruto acenou positivamente com a cabeça, mais pelo medo do que pela confiança, apesar de esta ainda coexistir. Itachi pigarreou mais uma vez – Vamos começar pelo princípio...

“O universo como compreendemos hoje em dia foi criado pelo que os cientistas chamam de Big Bang. Na verdade o Big Bang nada mais foi do que um grande deslize na estabilidade universal. Todos nós (e quando me refiro a 'nós' entenda como 'almas') vivíamos em completa harmonia em um mundo celestial perfeito e integrávamos o corpo físico de Deus, ou como os despertos costumam chamar: Dele.

Ele é a junção de todas as nossas almas, nosso pai e líder coordenador. Vivíamos em completa harmonia e poderíamos até ser chamado de um ser uno. Podemos fazer uma breve analogia aos órgãos de um corpo, pois cada um de nós exercia uma função, enquanto Ele era, sem sombra de dúvidas, o cérebro.

Por algum motivo em específico, cinco almas se rebelaram contra ele. Estas cinco almas acreditavam possuir o mesmo grau de poder e liderança que ele, e todas as demais almas acabaram por concordar com isso, cada qual passando a seguir um dos cinco novos líderes.

O corpo celestial, antes em perfeita sintonia e sinergia, foi transformado em um estágio de competitividade, onde os cinco líderes guerreavam entre si pelo domínio da maior quantidade de almas, cada um desejando se tornar o mais forte em controle para que assim pudesse se tornar o novo Deus.

Mas esqueceram que Ele, o onipresente, tudo observava.

Foi Ele quem gerou o Big Bang, e não qualquer explicação cientifica que tenha ouvido por aí. Aconteceu exatamente como a ciência descreve, mas a energia para tal ato adveio da vontade suprema de Deus.

Ele, então, separou os cinco rebeldes em cinco mundos diversos extremamente distantes fisicamente entre si. Os planetas Terra, Vento, Trovão, Água e Fogo. Deu uma parcela de seu poder a cada uma dessas almas, para que criassem as formas de vida que julgassem pertinentes seu reinado celestial.

Na mesma ordem em que citei os planetas, foi à ordem de perfeição e aperfeiçoamento da criação da vida, de modo que o Plante Fogo é o mais próximo daquilo aonde vivíamos antes deste desastre chamado Big Bang, conhecido pelos despertos como diáspora ou queda.

Nossas almas foram transferidas para o Planeta Terra, pois nós desejávamos seguir os nossos cinco novos deuses e não mais Ele. E então Ele nos fez encarnar, para que percebêssemos a dificuldade e imperfeição destas limitadas cópias do universo perfeito, e desejássemos evoluir e nos tornar dignos de integrar novamente o corpo celestial.

Desde então, todas as almas procuram evolução, iniciando pelo planeta Terra na forma de seres humanos. Na verdade eu nunca soube exatamente que tipo de forma teremos nos outros planetas, mas ao que as escrituras indicam são também formas humanoides.

Os cinco planetas, naturalmente, indicam cada qual um nível de evolução da alma, sendo estas cinco níveis de evolução.

Você, Sasuke e a maioria das pessoas deste mundo estão em primeiro nível de evolução. Eu e Sakura estamos em segundo nível de evolução, e estamos no Planeta Terra por estarmos em ano de trabalho.

Quando digo “ano” me refiro ao equivalente a uma vida terrena. O “ano” seria proporcional a vida que nossa alma teria em todo esse processo de purificação, o que equivale a muitas vidas terrenas e em outros planetas... O processo é lento, extremamente lento.

Os anos se dividem em ano de evolução, como o seu, e ano de trabalho, como o meu.

Uma alma de primeiro nível, como você, esta em constante fase de evolução, nunca de trabalho. Seu planeta de evolução é o Planeta Terra. Uma alma de segundo nível, como eu, evolui no Planeta Vento e trabalha no Planeta Terra, e eu estou em ano de trabalho. Uma alma de terceiro nível, como meu tutor e, aparentemente, Shikamaru, trabalha no Planeta Terra e Vento, e evolui no Planeta Trovão. Uma alma de quarto nível trabalha no Planeta Terra, Vento e Trovão, e evolui no Planeta Água. E uma alma de quinto nível evolui no Planeta Fogo, e trabalha nos demais planetas, para que, por fim, volte a compor o corpo celestial.

As almas podem trabalhar em apenas um planeta de cada vez, sendo escaladas para qual pelo acaso. Kakashi, que é meu tutor e é uma alma de terceiro grau, trabalha na Terra neste ano de trabalho, no ano seguinte evoluirá no Planeta Trovão para posteriormente trabalhar no planeta Vento... E o mesmo ocorre com todos os demais níveis superiores.

Nos anos de trabalho, as almas pretendem auxiliar as almas de nível hierárquico inferior à evoluir, mas sem perder o foco evolutivo particular ou regredir. Uma alma pode sempre se manter estável, evoluir ou regredir. Dentro de cada nível há outros subníveis, sendo que eu estou, por exemplo, no segundo nível hierárquico, em primeira vida – o que implica em dizer que vou permanecer mais algumas vidas neste segundo nível, ou decair novamente para o primeiro nível ou, ainda, evoluir de tal forma que “pule” os demais subníveis, atingindo logo o terceiro nível.

Pense na hierarquia como fases de uma escola: possuímos primeiro a época de pré-escola, posteriormente o ensino fundamental, ensino médio, superior e etc. Dentro de cada época, há “series” ou “períodos” ou “anos”. É uma boa forma de exemplificar a evolução hierárquica celestial, apesar de esta ser bem mais complexa na prática.

Os nossos senhores, como costumamos chamar as almas coordenadoras de cada mundo, fizeram uma única reunião antes de nossa encarnação, optando por utilizar-se do sistema de evolução do Plano.

O Plano consiste em um plano de vida para cada um de nós em cada processo encarnado que temos. Você tem um plano de vida, e eu também, assim como Sasuke e etc. Isso é comumente denominado pela massa popular como 'destino'.

A minha função como alma de segundo grau é auxiliar na execução do destino, ou Plano, das almas de primeiro grau. Para isso eu recebo missões que aproximarão as referidas almas cada vez mais perto do plano final. Quando o encontrei há dois anos naquele café eu estava cumprindo uma missão envolvendo o seu Plano.

Outros termos importantes, fora o 'destino', são o 'acaso' e o 'livre-arbítrio'.

O acaso é a vontade suprema Dele. É o que foge ao regimento dos cinco senhores, do Plano e de nossas missões. Ele pode interferir a qualquer momento no nosso Plano, nas regras e nos mundos de uma forma geral. Normalmente as catástrofes no planeta Terra ou grandes descobertas mundiais são devido ao acaso, mas muitas vezes também foram decorrentes de um Plano Superior. É a regra de ouro.

De fato Deus não nos abandonou ao léu, pois guardou o acaso sob sua única jurisdição.

O ultimo termo e mais difícil de ser entendido é o livre-arbítrio.

Almas de primeiro grau não possuem livre-arbítrio.

Almas de segundo grau possuem um grau pequeno e limitado de livre-arbítrio e assim continua aumentando progressivamente em cada nível, até que as almas de quinto grau possuem completo livre-arbítrio e não possuem um Plano celestial, devendo conseguir retornar ao corpo celeste apenas através das escolhas prudentes.

Nem preciso dizer que o planeta mais populoso é a Terra e o menos populoso é o Fogo, certo?

E é devido ao livre-arbítrio que digo que você nunca pode escolher entre mim e Sasuke, pois você não possui a capacidade de escolha. Em seu plano estava escrito que você ficaria com Sasuke, então seu espírito tendeu a permanecer com meu irmão, tanto na primeira vez quanto na segunda ocasião.

Pelo fato de você estar destinado a Sasuke pelo seu Plano, vocês são considerados almas gêmeas... Mas nós dois também somos almas gêmeas, pois encarnamos pela primeira vez na Terra juntos e passamos sete vidas do processo de evolução com essa ligação. Mas eu evolui para o segundo nível, enquanto você não evoluiu, rompendo parcialmente o nosso laço.

Eu não sabia de nada disso, assim como você. Mas há cinco anos eu tive o despertar, que resultou na...”

_ Extremamente interessante sua forma de abordagem, não tão completa como o despertar, mas bem didática. – Naruto ergueu o olhar e observou Shikamaru encostado a porta, de braços cruzados sorrindo de canto de boca para Itachi. Seu companheiro se limitou a suspirar, engolindo momentaneamente aquilo que pretendia falar, levantando-se de sua mesa e permitindo que Shikamaru sentasse em seu lugar.

Naruto foi descondicionado da ordem superior impetrada há minutos atrás por Itachi e instantaneamente voou de encontro a ele, abraçando-o e tremendo dos pés a cabeça.

_ Eu não estou entendendo nada, estou com medo.

_ É perfeitamente natural... – Itachi sussurrou em resposta, acariciando os cabelos ainda suados de Naruto com a mão esquerda, enquanto o braço direito o envolvia, retribuindo o abraço.

_ O que quer dizer com “somos almas gêmeas”? O que é o despertar? O que... - Naruto questionou, ganhando um barulho de impaciência de Shikamaru como resposta que o fez se calar abruptamente.

_ Naruto, Itachi termina a explicação dele sobre esses detalhes depois. Eu preciso informar novas coisas que descobri na minha última visita ao Lobby e explicar as regras e demais pendências que Itachi não conseguiu explicar ainda. Deixo aos dois pombinhos a parte de almas gêmeas e o despertar, mas não temos tempo para esperar o romance. – o moreno mais novo encarou seriamente o casal de pé ao seu lado, indicando com o olhar que Naruto deveria voltar a posição anterior, sentando a sua frente.

Naruto compeliu a ordem silenciosa, voltando ao seu lugar inicial. Itachi andou até atrás de si, apertando seu ombro com ternura ao se posicionar em sua retaguarda, pronto para ouvir tudo que o seria informado.

_ Vocês estão ferrados... – foram essas as primeiras palavras nada animadoras de Shikamaru.

 

_... Continua ..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Argh! Perdoem-me!  
> Eu disse que teríamos lemon ItaNaruIta nesse capítulo mas essa porcaria de plot não me permitiu escrever. Eu preciso fazer a explicação das almas gêmeas antes de qualquer lemon, porque se não, não fará sentido a ligação que o Naruto e Itachi terão na cama... Prometo que será bem especial e valerá a espera.  
> Ponho a culpa disso em mim mesma, pois na minha cabeça a explicação seria bem mais rápida e eu conseguiria escrever tudo nesse capítulo e finalizá-lo com um lemon, acho que era porque eu já estou acostumada com o mundo que criei. Mas na hora de por no computador ficou extremamente extenso, tanto é que precisei dividir e finalizar a explicação apenas no início do capítulo que vem.  
> De qualquer forma, agradeço que tenham esperado até agora e peço mais um pouquinho de paciência, preciso que vocês entendam tudo a respeito dessa história das almas se não nada mais fará sentido na fanfic. Como eu disse nas notas iniciais da fanfic, ela é de fantasia/romance/aventura... Então que venha a fantasia e aventura também. =P  
> Para compensar, prometo atualização em menos de sete dias, viram como sou boazinha?  
> Então sejam bonzinhos comigo também /o/ Por favor, me digam em review se estão entendendo, pois não pretendo retomar essas explicações novamente.


	11. Capítulo 11

**THE PLAN**

**Capítulo XI**

 

_ C-como assim “estamos ferrados”? - o loiro gaguejou em indagação, sem saber realmente o que imaginar a respeito da constatação de Shikamaru. Era no mínimo peculiar imaginar que “estava ferrado” sem ter feito nada de errado, pelo menos até onde lembrava.

Era tudo imensamente mais confuso e injusto do que imaginara.

_ Na verdade Itachi é o mais “ferrado” da história. O máximo que pode acontecer contigo é uma alteração de memória...

_ Eu não quero isso! Eu quero a minha memória intacta, estou cansado de ser marionete desses... imbecis! – Naruto gritou, tentando se por em pé, mas Itachi o segurou pelo ombro de modo que ele não conseguiu se mover.

_ Eu não pretendo voltar atrás, Naruto fez a escolha dele e isso para mim é o suficiente. Que venham as eventuais sentenças, pouco me interessa. – o Uchiha mais velho sibilou em tom revolto, encarando o olhar de Shikamaru desafiadoramente.

O assessor analisou a determinação nos olhos grandes e azuis e nos estreitos e escuros, percebendo que evidentemente o livre-arbítrio, mesmo quando em grau pequeno, poderia causar um estrago inimaginável. Riu levemente, cruzando os braços e suspirando pesadamente antes de começar a falar.

_ Se é assim, vamos ao que interessa: eu fui promovido, como deve ter percebido Itachi. E, pela segunda vez nos últimos dois anos, foi um caso de Regra de Ouro.

_ Sakura foi promovida há dois anos para alma superior devido a Regra de Ouro. – Itachi contou em voz baixa para Naruto, e este apenas fez um barulho de confusão com a garganta – Depois eu explico isso melhor.

_ Isso, deixe essas coisas problemáticas pra explicar depois, nós precisamos agir rapidamente. Há um mês, Naruto apareceu na porta da minha casa destruído pela separação com Sasuke, mas afirmou com convicção estar retomando a lembrança de Itachi em sua vida juvenil, acreditando estar louco por causa disso. Eu sequer sabia quem você verdadeiramente era Itachi, mas fiquei extremamente curioso e preocupado com Naruto, então marquei uma reunião com uma alma de quinto nível.

_ Q-quinto nível?? - Itachi gaguejou pego de surpresa. Não era natural algo o pegar de surpresa dessa forma, mas ter contato com uma alma de quinto nível era extremamente impossível no planeta Terra, ainda mais com hora marcada para reunião.

_ Sim, quinto nível. E você sabe o porquê Itachi...

A compreensão foi plena ao ouvir essas palavras: O plano de Naruto não era um plano qualquer. O Uzumaki estava destinado a encontrar a paz para o planeta Terra, era alguém extremamente importante para a evolução de trocentas almas no planeta, óbvio que haveria intervenção de almas em últimas instâncias.

_ Eu não estou compreendendo nada... - o loiro gemeu, agarrando as madeixas enroladas com força. Shikamaru e Itachi suspiraram juntos, mas foi o mais velho quem decidiu responder o político.

_ Eu explico depois Naruto, por favor, deixe o Shikamaru falar.

_ Obrigado. – o assessor agradeceu, respirando fundo e retomando a conversa – Eu não posso falar muito a respeito desta reunião no Lobby, até porque não foi o tipo de conversa extremamente esclarecedora, mas o fato é que eu recebi a minha promoção por causa de vocês. E isso ficou extremamente óbvio ao colocar meus pés fora do Dennis... – respirou fundo, pendendo a cadeira para trás ainda com os braços cruzados – Dezenas de almas de segundo à quarto grau correram para fora de Dennis no mesmo instante e eu pude perceber em pequenas conversas que eles haviam acabado de receber uma missão coletiva: Deter as ações de Itachi e levá-lo para o Lobby juntamente com Naruto. E vocês conseguem imaginar no que isso resultaria, não é?

O silêncio incomodo agora reinava. Naruto e Itachi estavam cabisbaixos, cada qual imerso em seus próprios pensamentos. Shikamaru fitava os dois a sua frente, deixando o cérebro trabalhar com velocidade. Piscou, retomando o foco e pigarreando para iniciar o compartilhamento de sua ideia.

_ Tenho um planejamento, não é garantido, mas é uma possibilidade que pode dar certo ou não, vocês teriam 50% de chance.

_ Você é o gênio da estratégia Shika, se o seu plano não funcionar nada mais funcionará. – Naruto constatou, mexendo o seu corpo na cadeira em uma tentativa de tornar-se mais confortável, mas Shikamaru estava tão concentrado que sequer percebeu o elogio de seu chefe. Itachi simplesmente mantinha-se calado, aguardando o auxilio para a situação da qual não via saída.

_ Se, nas condições atuais, vocês forem pegos, Naruto terá sua memória alterada novamente e Itachi provavelmente decairá hierarquicamente e demais sanções serão empregadas devido a quebra das regras 2 e 6, e para isso invocarão o previsto na regra 10. Acho que sequer houve alguém tão rebelde na história, e eles não possuem ainda uma penalidade em registro para tais altos. - o assessor encarou o escritor nos olhos com seriedade para que ele percebesse, por fim, a situação peculiar em que se encontrava – Você provavelmente será julgado em um caso inédito, e temo pelo pior. – Shikamaru silenciou-se por alguns instantes, fitando as feições apáticas e mascaradas de Itachi e os olhos recheados de medo de Naruto. Sorriu em uma tentativa calorosa de acalmá-los – No entanto, eu recebi essa missão excepcional e...

_ Missão excepcional? – Naruto não se conteve em interromper. Shikamaru retirou um envelope pardo e surrado do bolso interno de suas vestes e de dentro do envelope um papel aparentemente novo e recém-impresso. O loiro esticou a mão para alcançar o papel, pois achava que Shikamaru o entregaria, mas este o fitou com olhos reprovadores, puxando a folha para longe.

_ Naruto, Shikamaru não pode deixar você ler o conteúdo do receptor dele, se não ele estará quebrando a regra 6. – Itachi falou ao pé do ouvido do loiro, abaixando a mão do enamorado com delicadeza.

_ O que é receptor? – perguntou o político, verdadeiramente interessado.

Itachi indagou Shikamaru com um olhar requisitando auxílio. O moreno mais novo suspirou, balançando a mão despreocupado, indicando que Itachi prosseguisse e suspirando um “problemático” em volume praticamente inexistente. Itachi saiu de trás de Naruto, andando até ao lado do assessor e encarando os olhos cor de topázio.

_ Receptor é um objeto de comunicação que temos com o mundo celestial. Almas superiores também costumam chamá-lo de “comunicador”. Trata-se do objeto que portávamos à época do nosso despertar. Eu, como você deve ter concluído, estava com o meu caderno no exato momento do despertar, em consequência ele se tornou o meu receptor.

_ E eu estava com esse envelope. Podemos prosseguir? – o moreno mais novo questionou com impaciência. Naruto abriu a boca, provavelmente para fazer mais algum questionamento, mas Itachi levantou a mão direita, silenciando-o.

_ Deixe o Shikamaru falar, eu prometo que responderei tudo que você quiser quando estivermos a sós.

_ Você sabe que não pode falar sobre “tudo” para Naruto, certo? - Shikamaru questionou, girando o corpo para encarar Itachi e levantando uma sobrancelha em grau de dúvida. Será que o Uchiha havia perdido completamente a consciência de suas ações?

_ Eu não me importo mais. Se eu for pego serei punido independente de falar tudo ou apenas metade. E se Naruto for pego, ele esquecerá de qualquer forma. Tudo tende a mesma situação.

_ Mas Itachi... – Naruto tentou contestar, no entanto Shikamaru o interrompeu, suspirando pesadamente requerendo a atenção dos outros dois.

_ Depois vocês discutem isso, ok? Voltando: minha missão excepcional é auxiliar Itachi na fuga.

_ O quê?!? – o casal perguntou em uníssono, e Itachi continuou a questionar – O que diabos está acontecendo com o mundo celestial? Eles mandaram uma missão coletiva com a imposição de me capturar e para você mandaram exatamente o contrário. Por quê??

Itachi parecia confuso e Shikamaru teve de deduzir que o Uchiha odiava profundamente esse tipo de sentimento. Estava até perdendo um pouco a compostura, agindo de maneira mais enérgica do que o normal. Certamente o irmão de Sasuke realmente odiava a posição em que se encontrava agora, e julgava ignorância a pior coisa existente. Pelo menos naquele exato momento.

_ Justamente. – Shikamaru bocejou, pendendo a cadeira levemente para trás mais uma vez e espreguiçando-se enquanto continuava a falar – De três, uma: Ou está havendo disputa de interesse entre as almas missionárias...

_ ... almas missionárias?

_ ... ou – Shikamaru silenciou Naruto com um olhar rígido e um tom e voz alto. O loiro realmente estava o fazendo perder a paciência – o seu livre-arbítrio gerou um conflito de competência entre as regras, ou sua próxima escolha ditará as próximas missões.

_ Eu... Eu não fazia ideia que meu livre-arbítrio podia ter essa reação desmesurada.

_ Não era para ter. Itachi, tudo que aconteceu vai muito além do que era previsto ou sequer imaginável pelas almas missionárias. Ninguém ousa quebrar a regra do toque e em 99% dos casos a alma gêmea está no mesmo grau evolutivo que a sua parceira. E nos casos do 1% restantes a chance de você encarnar próximo ou acabar se mudando e encontrando sua alma gêmea em estado retrogrado é ínfima. Olhe só o tamanho do mundo! Ou melhor, olhe a quantidade de mundos! – ele explicava, aparentando tédio apesar das palavras levemente impressionantes – Menor ainda é a chance de acabar interagindo com ela depois do despertar e acabar presenciando o  _insight_. Tendo em vista que almas despertas em ano de trabalho tentem a ser mais reservadas, se privando de romance e amizades por acabar se focando mais nas missões, geralmente almas despertas em primeira vida de trabalho criam um único vinculo de amizade: com o seu tutor. Talvez o fato de você não gostar tanto do seu tutor gerou essa abertura... Talvez foi o acaso... Céus, me perdoe por usar um termo tão leigo, mas talvez tenha sido a sorte. É praticamente mais fácil ganhar na loteria dez vezes seguidas do que estar agora na situação em que você se encontra.

Calou-se, aguardando uma resposta de Itachi. O Uchiha e o Uzumaki estavam pensativos e o silêncio pendurou alguns instantes, até que Shikamaru abriu a boca para reiniciar a explicação, mas Itachi o interrompeu antes que este pudesse proferir qualquer sílaba.

_ Eu realmente considero o ato de reencontrar Naruto uma verdadeira sorte. – Itachi sorriu minimamente, fitando com seus olhos cor de ônix os orbes cor de safira. O loiro instintivamente corou, e Shikamaru fez um barulho de impaciência com a garganta.

Recompondo-se, Naruto piscou duas vezes recobrando a consciência e lembrando-se de um caso que julgava ser extremamente pertinente, mas nenhum dos dois havia tocado até então nesse determinado assunto.

_ Mas Itachi não fez nada para que eu recobrasse a consciência perdida, as memórias voltaram aos poucos, inclusive em momentos em que Itachi não estava comigo. Alias, inclusive na presença... ahm... de Sasuke... – terminou a frase em um tom triste e melancólico, deixando de encarar Itachi nos olhos e sentindo vergonha de si mesmo ao admitir tais momentos.

Shikamaru fechou os olhos, avaliando a nova informação.

_ Acredito que isso se dê ao fato de Itachi ter escolhido, usufruindo do livre-arbítrio dele, que você escolhesse entre ele ou Sasuke. Certo?

_ Bom, eu não sabia que isso podia acontecer, mas realmente era o que eu desejava. – o moreno de cabelos cumpridos respondeu, acenando positivamente com a cabeça e ignorando a demonstração de fraqueza de Naruto há poucos instantes.

_ Então Itachi desejou que você pudesse escolher. Para isso suas memórias acabaram voltando. Mas isso decorreu apenas da vontade de Itachi e da decisão dele, e não do seu plano ou intervenção celestial de qualquer gênero. Afinal, apenas você recordou não é? Sasuke continua na ignorância, certo?

_ Sim. – Naruto respondeu com firmeza, sabendo que o moreno jamais recordara de passado algum.

_ Então quanto a isso não há mistério nem preocupação. Relaxe. O livre-arbítrio realmente tem poder, por isso é tão regulado... Enfim, se for um caso de conflito de competências, assim que eu preencher a folha de missão afirmando estar concluída, a missão coletiva virá para mim, e eu serei forçado a pará-los.

_ Você não faria isso, não é? – o político indagou, sentindo um arrepio ao ouvir a voz firme de Shikamaru. Seu assessor limitou-se apenas a encará-lo, abrindo a boca para responder, mas não o fazendo, pois Itachi o interrompeu em seguida.

_ Shikamaru está apenas fazendo o trabalho dele... – a voz era serena, e ele sorria levemente para Naruto, tentando reconfortá-lo.

_ Mas você tem livre arbítrio não tem? Você pode escolher se quer realizar a missão ou não, não é?

_ Almas de terceiro grau não podem recusar missão, pois elas dificilmente possuem caráter pessoal e se por ventura possuírem um caráter pessoal, este é irrelevante... Pelo menos é o que as almas missionárias pensam. – Shikamaru respondeu de maneira pouco contente, fazendo Itachi relembrar uma conversa há muito tempo apagada de sua memória.

 

__ Entenda. Eu só não quero seu mal. Estamos a trabalho nessa vida, eu sei, mas esses anos de convivência com você me fizeram adquirir afeição pela sua pessoa. Eu não quero ter que interferir e ferir suas emoções caso receba uma missão envolvendo Sasuke que atrapalhe qualquer interesse que você tenha no Naruto. Você sabe muito bem que eu não poderei dizer "não" se esse dia chegar, eu sou uma alma de terceiro grau e não posso rejeitar missões como as almas de segundo grau podem fazer. Alias, você já esta infringindo uma regra ao tentar se relacionar com sua alma gêmea._

__ A regra é não encostar em uma alma de mesmo nível, não infringi regra nenhuma ao encostar em Naruto e relembrar nossas vidas. Quanto às missões das almas de terceiro grau não poderem ser negadas: eu sei disso, não se preocupe. E se um dia isso acontecer, eu não guardarei mágoa. Apenas tenha um pouco de fé em mim, e me deixe usufruir desse livre arbítrio que até agora nunca tive a oportunidade de usar._

  
 

Lembrar-se de tal conversa, inevitavelmente, o deixara chateado e arrependido. Não guardará magoa uma ova, ele e Kakashi mal conversavam por causa da intervenção do grisalho – apesar de Itachi perceber o quão egoísta tivera agido. Sequer ouviu o pedido de desculpas vocalizado por Shikamaru, sussurrando em voz baixa em resposta:

_ Prossiga...

Shikamaru ainda ficou alguns segundos observando a volta da apatia nas feições de Itachi, sabendo que evidentemente ele estava tentando mascarar alguma emoção. Decidiu ignorar, não estava ali para brincar de psicólogo e sim para agir.

_ Bom isso apenas acontecerá se for um caso de conflito de competência, mas se for disputa de interesses, quem cumprir a missão primeiro extinguirá a outra, pois um dos interesses visados será suprido. Ou seja, se eu preencher a folha agora, a missão coletiva desaparecerá do receptor de todos os outros inclusos na missão coletiva.

_ Faz sentido. – Naruto e Itachi responderam em uníssono.

Itachi olhou de maneira calorosa para o mais novo, sentindo uma pontada de felicidade pelo rapaz estar acompanhando a maneira de raciocínio de Shikamaru. Sabia que estava sendo bobo ao agir assim, afinal, Naruto estava acostumado com a forma que o cérebro do estrategista funcionava então logicamente o compreenderia, caso contrário não teria colocando-o em sua equipe de campanha.

_ Terceira e última hipótese: se minha próxima missão depender da escolha de Itachi, usufruindo ainda seu livre-arbítrio, tudo pode acontecer. Dependerá, obviamente, da escolha que você fizer.

_ Como assim “escolha”?

_ Bom, você não pretendia ficar correndo ao léu depois de contar a verdade para Naruto, não é? O que vocês vão fazer depois que o Naruto souber de tudo?

O casal (será que poderiam ser denominados desta maneira?) se entreolhou. Naruto piscava em duvida, aguardando uma resposta vinda de Itachi. As íris negras de Itachi tremiam levemente, ele processava a nova informação com cuidado e tomar a melhor decisão cabível.

_ Bom... Eu tinha pressa para dizer tudo isso a vocês pois o meu tempo de missão está acabando. Em dois minutos preciso preencher a conclusão e eu queria deixar vocês a par dos acontecimentos para que... bem...

_ Para que nós possamos fugir de você caso receba a missão coletiva. – Itachi constatou, fazendo Shikamaru sorrir de canto de boca, confirmando as palavras do mais velho apenas com o olhar.

_ Suas palavras, não minhas. Entendam como preferir. – sorriu, buscando uma caneta no bolso de suas vestes.

_ Espere! Shika! Espere! - Naruto gritou, tentando impedir o moreno de escrever na folha de papel ao jogar o corpo sobre a mesa. Itachi o segurou pelo braço e girou seu corpo contra a mesa, imobilizando-o em uma chave de braço frouxa e impedindo-o de se mover – Itachi me solte!! Eu não quero perder minha memória de novo!

_ Você confia em mim? - perguntou pela segunda vez àquele dia, olhando Naruto de cima a baixo expressamente. Shikamaru parou de respirar, observando a interação do casal com verdadeira curiosidade – Ninguém vai tocar em um fio de cabelo seu. Eu te juro!

Naruto relaxou visivelmente sobre o toque de Itachi, sentindo o formigamento novamente invadir seu corpo e a certeza de que Itachi jamais, em hipótese alguma, deixaria que algo acontecesse consigo, mesmo se... mesmo se sua vida fosse o preço a pagar.

_ Eu confio, mas não quero que minha memória custe algo extremamente mais caro...

_ Nada vale mais do que você Naruto. Nada.

_ Sinto interromper... mas... lá vamos nós. - Shikamaru colocou a caneta no papel e instantaneamente Naruto se debateu, tentando inutilmente se livrar da imobilização de Itachi.

_ SHIKAMARU! - o loiro gritou, observando-o fazer um movimento de X com as mãos sobre o papel, aparentemente preenchendo alguma coisa.

Os três habitantes do quarto de motel prenderam a respiração, observando a folha de papel erguer-se no ar e ser picotada em trilhões de pedacinhos por tesouras invisíveis, incinerarem e as cinzas se depositarem, novamente, sobre a mesa. Shikamaru alcançou o envelope com a mão tremula, abrindo-o e retirando uma nova folha do interior.

Itachi soltou Naruto, agarrando-o pela mão e se preparando para fugir.

 

**(***)**

 

_ Sasuke-kun, mas o que...?

_ Naruto! Onde está Naruto!? - o moreno mais novo gritava, empurrando o corpo da rosada e adentrando a casa da amiga, olhando freneticamente para todos os lados em busca do loiro, tendo certeza de que ele viria tomar abrigo na casa da colega de faculdade.

Surpreendeu-se ao ver que Sakura não estava sozinha: em sua sala havia sim um homem em sua sala, mas não era Naruto. Aparentemente estava confortável e despreocupado, trocando os canais da televisão com bastante velocidade. Mal levantou o olhar para fitar o Uchiha, apenas observando-o de relance.

Sasuke estava em um estado deplorável. Sua camisa fora abotoada de qualquer forma e estava torta, suja de alguma mancha de bebida. Vestia uma calça jeans amassada e tênis com meias desparelhas e cadarços desamarrados. Seus cabelos estavam bagunçados, não da maneira charmosa de costume, mas de uma forma que indicava que sequer haviam visto um pente desde que se levantara aquela amanhã. Seus olhos estavam assustados e arregalados, e sua pele mais pálida do que o convencional.

_ Yo! –  _E ainda assim o filho da puta consegue ser bonito._ Kakashi constatou, sorrindo por detrás da máscara pouco convencional e que definitivamente chamava atenção e erguendo a mão em cumprimento caloroso.

_ Kakashi-sensei? – Sasuke questionou, sua voz exibindo evidente confusão.

_ Vocês se conhecem? – a rosada questionou, fechando a porta e puxando Sasuke pelo braço até o centro da sala, forçando-o a se sentar em uma poltrona e indagando Kakashi com o olhar.

_ Oh sim! Sasuke foi meu aluno de Taekwondo quando ainda era um pirralhinho, não é mesmo Sasuke?

_ Você não é taxista Kakashi? – Sakura questionou franzindo o cenho. O grisalho respondeu com um gesto de impaciência com as mãos.

_ Dinheiro é dinheiro Sakura. Não importa de onde venha... Já tive mais profissões do que você pode imaginar. Sou praticamente um ninja, mestre em disfarces e mercenário para subsistência.

_ Quanto mais te conheço, mais chego a conclusão de que é um completo estranho. – a rosada respondeu, dando de ombros. Antes que a conversa pudesse continuar, Sasuke a puxou pela mão, fazendo-a olhar para baixo e fitar os olhos desesperados do amigo.

_ Onde está Naruto?! – indagou com a voz fraca e falha.

_ Sasuke, Naruto está morando na casa antiga dele, achei que você tinha contato com ele por causa do divórcio...

Não que a rosada fosse uma tola, ou que Kakashi estivesse realmente despreocupado. Longe disso. Receberam a pouco mais de uma hora a missão coletiva e se reunirão no mesmo instante para decidir o que fazer, mas não contavam com a aparição desesperada de Sasuke na porta da frente de Sakura. Por óbvio, não podiam contar a verdade a uma alma de primeiro grau, mas a ação e desespero peculiar do Uchiha apenas tornavam as coisas cada vez mais... complicadas.

O instinto maternal de Sakura estava gritando em perigo eminente de agir, ela tinha vontade de abraçar Sasuke e contar toda a verdade, mas Kakashi a fitava intensamente, alertando que estava de olho para qualquer passo em falso.

_ Ele não está, eu fui lá, e ele não atende celular. Preciso falar com ele, AGORA! - Sasuke se descontrolou, erguendo consideravelmente o tom de voz e levantando-se de seu assento. Sakura se surpreendeu com a movimentação e deu um passo para trás, mas Sasuke a segurou pelo braço, impedindo-a de ir mais além.

_ Calma garoto, diga o que está acontecendo. – Kakashi questionou, aproximando-se dos dois amigos e protegendo Sakura de qualquer possível reação descontrolada do Uchiha.

_ Sakura, Naruto comentou com você sobre os sonhos com Itachi? - Sasuke indagou, ignorando a presença de Kakashi. A rosada olhou expressivamente para o homem mais velho, e este a encorajou a falar com um gesto breve de cabeça, caminhando com cautela para trás do moreno a fim de agir caso fosse necessário.

_ Falou, mas...

_ Eu achava que era mentira dele, que ele sentia algo por aquele babaca e usava essa história como desculpa mas... mas... isso acabou de acontecer comigo e eu não...

Um baque surdo foi ouvido e Sasuke gemeu baixo, fechando os olhos em seguida e deixando o corpo cair novamente sobre a poltrona. Kakashi reapareceu no campo de visão de Sakura, esfregando as mãos uma nas outras.

_ KAKASHI! O QUE VOCÊ FEZ!!

_ Sasuke está recordando de Itachi. Não podemos ficar aqui consolando o pivetinho, precisamos agir o quanto antes se não a confusão será imensamente pior. Não é apenas o Plano de Naruto que está em jogo, o de Sasuke também pode ser alterado mesmo já estando em sua fase final. Tantos anos de trabalho não podem ser desperdiçados.

_ Mas o que você fez!?

_ Eu apenas o desacordei com um golpe na nuca, não se preocupe. - Kakashi respondeu, pegando o moreno no colo sem nenhuma dificuldade e carregando-o até o sofá, onde o colocou deitado de barriga para cima, continuando a falar com Sakura durante o processo – Aliás, já estava na hora de você saber fazer isso também, sabe muito bem que o treinamento físico de uma alma desperta é tão importante quanto...

_ Se você machucou o Sasuke-kun, eu te mato! - a rosada rosnou, os olhos matejados de raiva, avançando para cima de Kakashi, mas este se limitou a imobilizá-la sem qualquer dificuldade, prensando o corpo da garota contra a parede e prendendo-a com um braço em um ângulo torto e perigoso atrás das costas, apesar de não causar qualquer tipo de dor ou lesão.

Afinal, ele não era o tipo de homem capaz de machucar mulheres.

_ Como se você pudesse fazer isso fazer isso. - ele constatou, sussurrando em seu ouvido. A rosada sentiu seu corpo arrepiar, Kakashi apenas a empurrou ainda mais contra a parede com o seu próprio corpo – Não que eu queira brigar com você, afinal de contas, sabe que eu gosto muito de você. - constatou, com a voz levemente rouca e soando muito próxima à orelha da figura menor, fazendo-a corar.

_ Me solte, vamos decidir o que fazer. - ela respondeu com a voz fraca, tentando controlar a adrenalina que acelerava cada vez mais seus batimentos cardíacos.

Kakashi riu de leve, soltando-a e voltando para o sofá, cruzando os braços e desligando a televisão em seguida.

_ Pelo menos a parte do “coisa certa na hora certa” eu consegui te ensinar.

_ Idiota. - ela respondeu, ainda envergonhada, sentando-se ao lado de seu tutor e discutindo a nova informação adquirida com a vinda de Sasuke.

Precisavam agir, as provocações de Kakashi podiam esperar. E precisavam agir verdadeiramente rápido dessa vez.

 

**(***)**

 

Shikamaru riu alto, esticando o braço para alcançar Itachi antes que este corresse para fora do quarto. Seus dedos roçaram de relance a camisa do Uchiha, e instantaneamente um soco foi desferido com força contra o seu nariz, fazendo-o cair da cadeira para trás.

_ Mas... O que?? - Naruto indagava, sendo puxado por Itachi com força em direção à porta, encarando com o olhar tremulo os nódulos da mão deste, que agora estavam avermelhados devido ao impacto.

_ Naruto, vamos, anda!

_ Mas Shikamaru...!

_ Idiotas... - a voz abafada de Shikamaru soou enquanto ele se sentava no chão, massageando o nariz quebrado com uma das mãos, os olhos fechados devido a dor – A missão que eu recebi não é sobre vocês.

Itachi parou de puxar Naruto pelo braço, soltando-o, que instantaneamente correu de encontro ao seu assessor, ajoelhando-se no chão para ajudar o amigo a se levantar e fitando Itachi com um olhar irritado durante esse processo.

_ Você devia ter dito e não tentado me segurar!

_ Eu lá ia saber que você possui um treinamento físico e ia reagir assim? Kakashi é um tutor tão negligente que eu achei que jamais tivesse treinado você para isso. E você não aparenta saber lutar! - falava, olhando irritado para Itachi e colocando a mão na frente do nariz quebrado, este ainda derramando sangue em grande quantidade e manchando sua roupa a cada gota que respigava.

_ Só porque eu não aparento ser muito forte não significa que não seja. Você mais do que ninguém deveria saber que não se deve julgar pelas aparências.

_ Itachi pare de ser um idiota e me ajude. - Naruto ordenou, evidentemente irritado.

O moreno mais velho suspirou, agachando-se ao lado de Naruto e ajudando-o a erguer Shikamaru, que estava aparentemente tonto demais para se por em pé por conta própria, e fazê-lo sentar-se na cama. O político correu para o banheiro a procura de uma toalha, e o moreno mais jovem gemeu sentindo um pouco de dor quando esta foi colocada delicadamente sobre seu rosto.

_ Perdoe o babaca do Itachi, ele achou que você estava tentando nos capturar.

_ Lógico que achei! Ele estica a mão pra me...

_ Não piore as coisas! - Naruto rosnou, bravo com o Uchiha e fazendo-o este se calar. Itachi suspirou cansado, sentando ao lado de Shikamaru e cruzando os braços, parecendo levemente contrariado, mas não pretendendo discutir mais além.

_ Isso significa que estamos diante da segunda ou terceira opção. - constatou em voz alta. Shikamaru apenas respondeu com um gesto breve de cabeça.

_ Mas como vamos saber? - Naruto indagou para os outros dois, também sentando-se ao lado de Shikamaru e coçando a cabeça na tentativa de compreender tantas informações adquiridas em tão pouco tempo.

_ Com isto. - Shikamaru retirou algo de seu bolso, mostrando o celular cor-de-rosa tão conhecido perante os olhos de Naruto.

_ Ei, isso é da Sakura-chan!

_ Sakura esqueceu no trabalho hoje, e como Kakashi deve ter mostrado pra ela a missão no receptor dele antes mesmo de ela checar no celular, ela provavelmente sequer notou a falta de seu receptor até agora por estar preocupada com você. Esse foi outro motivo para que fizéssemos o que devemos fazer com velocidade, pois eu preciso devolver o aparelho antes que ela note falta, se não eles podem suspeitar que estou trabalhando em missões para ajudá-los e me atrapalhar com isso. Afinal, eles têm carta branca para me atrapalhar em virtude da missão deles... assim como eu atrapalhei. - Shikamaru sorriu de canto de boca, fazendo Itachi rir contidamente.

Tal ato surpreendeu imensamente o moreno mais novo, pois ele julgava que o Uchiha não era capaz de exprimir aquele tipo de reação. Naruto, todavia, olhou para Itachi com aquele ar de “não tire sarro de Sakura-chan!”

_ Eu não disse nada! - Itachi se defendeu perante o olhar acusatório, suspirando impacientemente. Shikamaru balançou a cabeça em descrença, sentindo estar presenciando uma briga tola de casal, e voltou a se concentrar no aparelho. Apertou alguns botões e pigarreou alto, fazendo os dois se calarem prontamente.

_ Foi a terceira opção. A missão coletiva ainda está a postos... Como eu não recebi missão, eu receberei essa missão coletiva ou uma outra missão depois que você se decidir a respeito de como proceder a partir de agora Itachi. - Naruto fitou o primogênito Uchiha, indagando-o silenciosamente a respeito de que atitude tomar. Itachi, apesar de retomar novamente as feições apáticas, parecia pensar em grande velocidade.

Shikamaru se levantou da cama, buscando seu receptor em cima da mesa e devolvendo a toalha ensanguentada para Naruto depois de limpar o excesso de sangue de seu rosto.

_ Mas devido ao presentinho do Itachi e ao celular da Sakura, eu não vou poder aguardar a decisão do Itachi. Seja o que for, eu encontrarei vocês novamente, para capturá-los ou ajudá-los...

Sem olhar para trás, Shikamaru abriu a porta e saiu rapidamente do quarto de motel, deixando o casal boquiaberto para trás.

_ Ele... Ele está fazendo isso de propósito. - Naruto constatou.

_ Claro que está... Ele não quer que eu me decida com ele presente, pois caso ele tenha que nos capturar ele preferiria não ter êxito nisso, e se estiver próximo de nós seria muito fácil para ele nos capturar com o comando de voz superior.

_ Mas por quê? - perguntou, não entendo completamente nada a respeito da suposição.

_ Porque ele é seu amigo Naruto, e amigos ajudam uns aos outros. Você não quer ter sua memória apagada novamente, consequentemente Shikamaru quer ajudar você a mantê-la. Mesmo não podendo admitir isso em voz alta... - o moreno mais velho constatou, sorrindo para o loiro afetuosamente – você tem grandes amigos.

_ Shika... - o loiro sussurrou, olhando pensativamente para a porta.

 

**(***)**

 

_ E as almas missionárias?? - o loiro questionou logo após ouvir a última resposta de Itachi, suspirando pesadamente após proferir as palavras.

_ São as almas encarregadas de nos mandarem as missões via receptor, são almas de quinto grau, mas não todas... Eu sei que eventualmente uma alma missionária vem a Terra para fazer inspeção, acho que por meio do Lobby, mas não sei muito além disso.

_ O Lobby dá acesso a todos os mundos?

_ Sim. O Lobby possui um monte de portas, algumas delas levam para outros planetas. É um lugar sem verdadeiro local físico, é celestial, como se fosse uma... hum... “gerência”. Mas almas de segundo e terceiro grau não podem transitar entre os mundos, apesar de que podemos utilizar uma saída diferente na Terra eventualmente.

_ O que quer dizer?

_ Bom, na nossa região metropolitana o Lobby é acessado pelo café Dennis, mas existem vários outros lugares do mundo que tem acesso ao Lobby. Ou seja, podemos entrar pelo Dennis, ir até o Lobby e usar outra saída, aparecendo em outra cidade ou até mesmo em outro país. Isso não é feito indiscriminadamente, apenas se possuímos missões nesses lugares... Caso contrario, todo mundo faria isso quando quisesse viajar.

_ Faz sentido...

_ Entendeu tudo? - Itachi perguntou se sentindo cansado, deitado na cama com os olhos fechados e mal se incomodando com os cabelos molhados, tendo em vista que geralmente detestava dormir com os cabelos assim. Naruto, também igualmente cansado, murmurou um som de entendimento, mas continuou a falar em tom suave.

_ Quase tudo... Os Receptores funcionam de que maneira? - Itachi sorriu sem realmente abrir os olhos.

Bem verdade que estava cansado de responder as perguntas de Naruto à quase duas horas, mas não conseguia se conter em ficar feliz toda vez que ouvia a voz do loiro questionando-o algo que apenas ele poderia responder. Sentia-se relevante na vida do homem mais novo, e era uma sensação extremamente prazerosa.

_ Bom, isso é algo que eu me pergunto todo santo dia. – respondeu com sinceridade.

_ É terrível não é? Você é desperto, sabe um monte de coisa, mas não sabe tudo. - ressonou o loiro, praticamente adormecendo.

_ Eu sei de praticamente nada. Quem me dera ter a sorte de Shikamaru e comparecer à uma reunião com uma alma de quinto grau... Possuo tantas perguntas. - Itachi respondeu, resmungando ao girar seu corpo e fitar lateralmente o corpo quase adormecido de Naruto.

Naruto usava um roupão que conseguiram encontrar nos banheiro do quarto de motel, e cheirava a sabonete barato assim como Itachi. Seus cabelos estavam molhados e, devido a isso, levemente mais escuros do que de costume. Respirava pesadamente, com os belos olhos azuis fechados, impossibilitando-os de serem apreciados por Itachi.

_ Mas eu já me sinto satisfeito em ter você aqui ao meu lado agora. - o moreno falou, tocando o rosto de Naruto com ternura, acompanhando o contorno de suas sobrancelhas com os dedos, seu nariz e posteriormente seus lábios. O loiro riu baixo, também girando o corpo e fitando os olhos de Itachi.

_ Isso é tão estranho.

_ O que?

_ A sensação que eu sinto quando você toca minha pele. Não ria de mim, mas eu sinto minha pele formigar como se eu tivesse acabado de levar um choque, mas não é dolorido... É bem gostoso pra ser sincero. - Naruto respondeu, sentindo suas bochechas aquecerem devido à vergonha.

Itachi recomeçou a caricia, desta vez passando a mão esquerda cuidadosamente sobre os dedos de Naruto que descansavam sobre o lençol manchado da cama de casal.

_ Eu também sinto isso. Provavelmente é nossa ligação.

_ Ahn?

_ As almas gêmeas possuem uma ligação em vida terrena, uma particularidade que apenas elas possuem. Vai ver é isso que sentimos ao nos tocarmos.

_Vai ver é o que sinto quando observo Sasuke nos olhos..._  Naruto pensou tristemente, fechando suas pálpebras de maneira cansada e agradecendo por Itachi manter-se em silêncio, pois estava evidente que o moreno pode ver seu leve lacrimejar, mas optara por não questioná-lo.

Por alguns minutos o Uchiha continuou a acariciá-lo com ternura, mas parou ao perceber um par de lágrimas espessas e molhadas rolando dos olhos azuis entreabertos.

_ Você quer que eu pegue outro quarto pra mim? Eu tenho dinheiro pra isso se quiser dormir sozinho.

_ Não. Por favor, fique. - o loiro sussurrou, deixando um soluço escapar sem querer. Irritou-se profundamente por chorar na frente de Itachi. Droga, sentia-se tão patético! – Eu... Eu queria tanto conseguir escolher... Escolher entre você ou ele. É horrível estar com um, mas pensar no outro e sentir-se culpado por isso.

_ Eu imagino como deve ser...

_ E o que mais me irrita é o fato que você não parece nem um pouco puto com isso. - Naruto abriu os olhos, mostrando as lágrimas que brilhavam ao intensificar o azul cor-de-céu de seus olhos. Apoiou-se nas duas mãos sobre a cama, erguendo a parte superior de seu tronco e fitando Itachi de cima – Como você não se irrita com isso Itachi? Eu sou um completo inútil...

_ Eu não me irrito porque eu sei a verdade. Eu sei que você não pode escolher, sei que sofre, e sei que você deseja muito poder mudar tudo isso. Entendo suas boas intenções.

_ Sasuke se irritava.

_ Porque ele não sabe a verdade. Não vou utilizar esse fato ao meu favor... Afinal, se Sasuke souber a verdade ele te entenderia completamente assim como eu entendo. Tenho certeza disso. - Itachi respondeu, sorrindo minimamente em tentativa de reconfortar Naruto.

_ Sasuke é possessivo, jamais entenderia.

_ E eu sou egoísta, mas entendo. Só porque temos um defeito não podemos entender? Nos todos somos seres humanos, afinal.

_ Eu não mereço nenhum dos dois.

Itachi riu, puxando Naruto pelo braço e forçando-o a se deitar sobre seu corpo, abraçando-o e bagunçando os cabelos cor de caramelo de maneira brincalhona.

_ Talvez você devesse pensar de outro jeito: você é tão bom, mas tão bom, que tem os dois. - o político riu em resposta, sentindo um pouco da dor emocional desaparecer, retirando a mão de Itachi de seus cabelos e apoiando seu queixo no peito de Itachi para olhá-lo de maneira mais próxima.

Itachi estava com os cabelos encharcados, pois por serem mais compridos que os de Naruto demoravam consideravelmente mais tempo para secar. Usava as mesmas roupas, mas apenas a camisa e a calça social, ambas as peças agora completamente amassadas, sem meias ou o casaco de costume. A visão de um Itachi menos formal fez Naruto recordar do primogênito Uchiha de sua infância, aquecendo seu coração e sentindo-se verdadeiramente grato por ter recuperado aquelas memórias.

Lembrava-se perfeitamente de como o prodígio agia perante os estranhos, mas de maneira consideravelmente diversa agia quando estava sozinho com ele e Sasuke, e se portando ainda mais relaxado quando estava apenas com o loiro. À época nunca passou pela sua cabeça que tal fato seria um indicio de que Itachi o considerava alguém importante, mais do que um amigo, para permitir demonstrar seu lado mais despreocupado e intimo. Não era qualquer estranho que tinha o privilégio de ter seus cabelos bagunçados pelas mãos ágeis de Itachi – afinal, aos estranhos estava destinado ao Itachi sério e compenetrado, o prodígio Uchiha, o herdeiro da empresa Sharingan.

Como se lesse a mente do mais novo, Itachi sorriu e recomeçou a falar, sentindo-se extremamente mais desperto depois da quantidade imensa de formigamento sobre sua pele devido ao contato mais próximo com Naruto.

_ Eu senti sua falta... Mesmo nos poucos dias que nos vimos há dois anos, não era a mesma coisa. Senti falta do Naruto que se lembra de mim.

_ Digo o mesmo. Você não é aquele Itachi que eu conheci há dois anos, aquele é uma copia barata do verdadeiro. Fico feliz de ter conseguido readquirir nossa intimidade com as lembranças... - Naruto respondeu, iniciando uma caricia em Itachi desta vez.

_ Bom... ah... Nós não éramos tão “íntimos” assim Naruto. - Itachi respondeu, mas não impedindo as caricias do loiro.

_ Tem certeza do que diz? Alias, está reclamando? – o loiro argumentou, dedilhando a clavícula exposta do moreno com dedos ágeis e quentes. Itachi suspirou, relaxando cada vez mais na cama.

_ Não, longe disso! Só não quero entender errado os seus atos.

_ O que tem para entender?

Não desejando realmente ouvir qualquer tipo de resposta falada por parte do moreno, Naruto o puxou ainda mais para perto de si, deitando sua cabeça entre a junção do ombro e pescoço de Itachi, seus lábios roçando de leve a pele alva. A respiração do Uchiha ficou levemente mais acelerada, e ele girou a cabeça para o lado oposto ao toque de Naruto.

_ Naruto, não faça algo que você vai se arrepender depois...

_ Não gosto quando me chama assim. – o loiro respondeu, deixando os lábios roçarem pesadamente sobre a pele de Itachi a cada sílaba, fazendo-o engolir em seco.

_ O que quer dizer? – perguntou mecanicamente, sequer prestando atenção verdadeiramente nas palavras daquele que, ate então, apenas dividia a cama consigo.

_ Naruto. Você não me chamava de Naruto quando estávamos a sós... – sibilou, levantando a cabeça e encarando os olhos arregalados de Itachi, apreciando o leve corar cor de rosa das bochechas do homem mais velho.

_ Você... Você se lembra?

_ Eu me lembro de tudo. – sua voz soou fraca e sem força, pois não era falar a ação que almejava concluir. Cedendo aos impulsos, que foram visivelmente intensificados pelo contato grande com a pouca pele exposta de Itachi, se curvou para frente, capturando os lábios pálidos e finos do Uchiha com os seus.

O beijo fora, indiscutivelmente, diferente de todos até então trocados. Mais explícito, mais intenso, mais quente. Itachi deslizou suas mãos sobre a abertura do roupão, puxando-o para que Naruto ficasse cada vez mais acima de si, e o loiro ajudou o processo de bom grado, gemendo entre o entrelaçar de línguas e a sede por aprofundar, cada vez mais, aquele beijo luxurioso.

 

**(***)**

 

_O loiro estava nervoso, extremamente preocupado. Sabia que não havia um porquê de agir daquela forma, afinal, o casamento que ele e Sasuke estariam há poucas horas consumando não passava de um contrato bilateral. Estava longe de ser uma cerimônia romântica, apesar de haverem decidido fazer uma pequena confraternização depois do cartório por insistência de Sakura._

_De qualquer maneira, Naruto se sentia um noivo a véspera de um cerimonial na igreja. Andava de um lado para o outro no quarto, levemente arrependido por ter dispensado o convite de Kiba para saírem em uma despedida de solteiro, ao menos assim teria algo para distrair a mente._

_Kiba era seu amigo de faculdade, com quem ainda mantinha contato. Apesar de não ser gay, ele e Naruto costumavam sair constantemente para festas de diversas naturezas, mas depois do inicio oficial do namoro entre Naruto e Sasuke, Kiba havia se afastado um pouco, pois também começara a namorar com uma garota e Sasuke o incomodava profundamente. Naturalmente, ficou ao lado de Naruto quando este decidiu assumir a relação com o Uchiha publicamente, e como gratidão pelo intenso apoio o loiro o convidara para ser seu padrinho._

_Como de costume, o padrinho o convidara o noivo para uma despedida de solteiro, disposto a engolir todo o orgulho e ir a uma balada gay com Naruto, apenas por diversão. O loiro considerou, mas decidiu que seria melhor ficar em casa. Se bem conhecia Sasuke, ele sequer cogitara a possibilidade de sair para celebrar o fim do status de solteiro, pois o político sabia muito bem que aquela cerimônia nada de importante mudaria na vida dos dois, pelo menos não a respeito de seus relacionamentos, limitando-se apenas em ajudar Sasuke em seus concursos públicos. Sequer haviam planejado voltar a morarem juntos..._

_Passou as mãos pelos cachos, decidindo se deitar novamente e tentar dormir, afinal, precisaria ir cedo ao cartório para assinar os papéis. Mal colocara a cabeça no travesseiro quando ouviu o soar da campainha._

__ Mas o que diabos ele tem na cabeça para vir na minha casa a essa hora? – bufando de irritação, levantou-se com celeridade, não se importando em estar vestido apenas de calça de moletom, seu uniforme de combate ao cansaço no terreno do edredom, ao atender a porta. Escancarou-a, pronto para mandar Kiba pra casa e dizer pela milionésima vez que não tinha interesse em uma despedida de solteiro de qualquer natureza._

_No entanto, seus olhos pousaram sobre nada mais nada menos do que a figura sombria de Itachi._

_Por ser inverno, Itachi vestia um sobretudo negro e pesado de lã e um cachecol que cobria parcialmente seu rosto. Possuía neve, ainda congelada, sobre os ombros e cabelos. Suas mãos escondiam-se dentro do bolso do casaco, e todo conjunto da vestimenta realçava a palidez da sua pele exposta e a intensidade de seu olhar, que estranhamente parecia mais severo do que o normal._

__ Itachi? O que... entre! – Naruto exclamou, escancarando a porta e permitindo que o moreno entrasse em sua casa. Observou quando este retirou o casaco, cachecol e sapatos, estremecendo de leve provavelmente devido ao frio – O que diabos estava fazendo aqui, na neve, na noite mais fria dos últimos dez anos? Você não devia estar em Frankfurt nessa quinzena? Eu te liguei e você nem me disse que estava na cidade!_

__ Eu..._

__ Quer matar seus pais do coração? Eles vão considerar que você está “confraternizando com o inimigo”, no caso eu: o corrompedor dos Temes indefesos! E quer acabar com a sanidade do bastardo? Ele não estava esperando que você estivesse aqui para a cerimônia, ele vai ficar envergonhado em te receber por causa da recepção simples que vamos..._

__ Naruto. – Itachi o calou, ainda estremecendo e erguendo as mãos de encontro ao rosto do loiro, segurando de leve sua mandíbula com as palmas da mão e acariciando a pele naturalmente bronzeada com os polegares. Este piscou, percebendo que os dedos de Itachi estavam verdadeiramente quentes._

_Prestou atenção em alguns detalhes que não percebera anteriormente... Itachi realmente estremecia, mas não tremia de frio, pois estava quente. Não apenas suas mãos, mas o rosto do moreno estava com as maçãs coradas devido ao calor. Todo corpo de Itachi irradiava calor, e o loiro esticou instintivamente a mão, colocando-a na testa do amigo para medir sua temperatura._

__ Itachi você está com febre? O que aconteceu?_

__ Não estou com febre. – o moreno agarrou o pulso da mão de Naruto, puxando-o para baixo e fazendo o loiro perder equilíbrio diante da reação descomunal. Quase caiu sobre o outro, tropeçando sendo amparado pelos seus braços._

__ Itachi! – Naruto reprovou a ação deste com o tom de voz. Tentou se recompor, colocar-se de pé e se afastar, mas antes que pudesse realizar essa última ação o moreno levantou o seu queixo com o indicador, forçando-o a encará-lo._

__ Eu vim me despedir. – sussurrou de maneira suave, abaixando seu corpo para que ficasse na mesma altura do loiro e beijou-o suavemente, um breve tocar suave de lábios, mas o suficiente para gerar uma grande reação em consequência._

_Naruto sentiu seu coração pular uma batida, posteriormente acelerar os batimentos freneticamente, adrenalina sendo bombeada por suas correntes sanguíneas quase que instantaneamente. Depois de alguns segundos imerso no beijo, tomou consciência da loucura que acontecia, empurrando o Uchiha para trás e cambaleando, respirando freneticamente e colocando a mão sobre o peito na tentativa de acalmar o coração, que batia tão forte dentro de sua caixa torácica que chegava a doer._

__ O que pensa que está fazendo? – sua voz soou praticamente sem fôlego, tentando criar coragem para encarar o moreno nos olhos._

_Itachi demorou a tomar qualquer tipo de atitude, e quando o fez se limitou a dar dois passos até o loiro novamente, abraçando-o e pegando o mesmo de surpresa pela segunda vez aquela noite._

__ Me desculpe por isso, prometo que vai esquecer quando acordar... - sussurrou docemente o primogênito, fazendo os batimentos de Naruto acelerarem ainda mais. Empurrou Itachi com mais força do que da última vez, e desta fechando os dedos em um punho firme e acertando certeiramente a mandíbula de Itachi, sequer prestando atenção em qualquer coisa que ele havia acabado de pronunciar._

_O moreno cambaleou para trás, se segurando em um móvel do hall de Naruto para não cair. Sua respiração também estava ofegante, e sentia-se levemente tonto devido ao murro e ao beijo, o gosto metálico de sangue invadindo suas papilas gustativas cada vez mais._

__ Quem diabos você pensa que é Itachi? Aparecendo na minha casa com beijos a essa altura do campeonato?! Você só pode estar brincando! - Naruto gritou de maneira frustrada, abrindo e fechando o punho que ainda doía devido ao impacto. Itachi massageava o rosto dolorido, e com certa dificuldade voltou a olhar Naruto nos olhos._

_O loiro estava lívido, mas confusão se mostrava evidente nas safiras brilhantes. Odiava o fato de deixar Naruto sofrer daquela maneira, mas ele precisava, ou melhor, necessitava usufruir de seu último pedido antes que sua vida fosse inteiramente arrancada de sua pessoa._

__ Naruto... Eu te amo._

__ CALA A BOCA! - o loiro gritou ainda mais alto, tentando desferir um segundo soco ainda mais forte contra o rosto do Uchiha, mas este segurou seu braço e o forçou contra a parede, prendendo seus braços com o impacto à parede maciça e demonstrando uma força que Naruto jamais desconfiaria existir no corpo do Uchiha._

__ Eu te amo tanto, mas tanto, que chega a doer. - falou com a voz falha ao pé do ouvido de Naruto, tentando ao máximo controlar suas emoções naquele momento extremamente delicado de sua vida. Ainda tremia e sabia que Naruto era capaz de sentir sua instabilidade física e emocional, e talvez o seu tom de voz, juntamente com o conteúdo de suas palavras e o estremecer leve de seus braços, fizeram com que a reação de Naruto não fosse pior._

_O loiro tentou se soltar, grunhindo em irritação. Mas Itachi era mais forte e mais alto, prendendo-o com certo grau de dificuldade, mas ainda sim com maestria. Naruto tentou inutilmente se soltar pelos próximos instantes, enquanto o Uchiha continuava a falar._

__ Eu sinto muito por tudo, sinto muito por não ter conseguido me declarar antes, sinto muito por não ter nos dado uma chance... Sinto muito por não poder nos dar, mesmo agora, qualquer possibilidade de futuro..._

__ CALE A BOCA UCHIHA!!!_

__ … mas eu precisava ter a chance de contar isso para você, por mais que isso não faça qualquer tipo de relevância amanhã de manhã. Porque eu precisava por isso para fora, se não eu iria enlouquecer. Enlouquecer de amor._

_Naruto conseguiu soltar um braço, empurrando Itachi para longe e fazendo-o cair no assoalho de maneira pesadamente, provavelmente se machucando um pouco. Instantaneamente Naruto voou para cima de Itachi, subindo acima de seu corpo e puxando-o pela gola com a mão direita, encarando os olhos escuros com as safiras brilhando em fúria e incompreensão._

__ Como ousa dizer isso a essa altura do campeonato?? - rosnou, sentindo seu próprio corpo começar a tremer. Não conseguia acreditar nas palavras de Itachi, não queria acreditar. Itachi só podia estar brincando com seus sentimentos!_

_O moreno sorriu, deixando escapar um pouco de sangue acumulado em sua boca enquanto os lábios se curvavam para cima, fazendo uma trilha pequena que passou a manchar sua camisa de carmesim._

__ O que me reconforta é que você não estará tão furioso amanhã._

__ Seu..._

_Mas antes que Naruto pudesse terminar qualquer xingamento que havia preparado mentalmente, Itachi levantou rapidamente seu tronco superior, novamente beijando os lábios carnudos do loiro, desta vez de maneira mais voluptuosa, mordendo o lábio inferior e pedindo passagem com a língua para explorar uma parte do corpo de Naruto que sempre estava presente durante os seus maiores e melhores sonhos._

_Desta vez o mais novo não agiu instantaneamente para retirar Itachi de cima de seu corpo, sentindo um estranho – mas prazeroso – formigar sobre a pele que o conectava com Itachi. Apartou os lábios, e a língua do moreno invadiu sua boca parecendo saber perfeitamente como agir para agradá-lo, acariciando seu músculo com rapidez e maestria. Itachi beijava imensamente bem._

_Tão bem quanto Sasuke._

_Recobrando a consciência, Naruto mais uma vez tentou empurrar Itachi, mas este foi mais ágil, revertendo às posições anteriormente impostas, de modo que agora era o Uzumaki quem estava pressionado contra o chão, com as duas mãos imobilizadas, sem jamais finalizar o beijo intenso._

_Naruto sabia que poderia impedir Itachi, mordendo-o ou chutando-o em sua virilha, mas não possuía força emocional para tal. Seu peito doía em saber os verdadeiros sentimentos de Itachi tarde demais, doía em saber que não deveria sequer levá-los em conta, doía em amar Sasuke e sentir-se um traidor por não reagir mais fortemente._

_Mas ele também amava Itachi demais para machucá-lo de verdade._

_O beijo foi cessado, o sangue de Itachi agora banhava os lábios cheios de Naruto, ambos respirando descompassadamente. O moreno abriu os olhos e fitou o jovem abaixo de si por alguns instantes, soltando as mãos e deixando sua cabeça cair pesadamente sobre a junta do ombro e pescoço de Naruto, beijando-o brevemente enquanto sentia suas lágrimas rolarem até a ponta de seu nariz, molhando a pele bronzeada tão próxima de si._

__ Por favor, por favor... Me deixe ter o que quero ao menos essa vez. Eu preciso de você minha Raposa...Só hoje._

_Raposa... Naruto não ouvia Itachi chamá-lo de raposa desde que havia saído da pré-adolescência. Itachi dizia que Naruto e Sasuke brigavam tanto que parecia presenciar uma briga entre uma raposa e um gato selvagem toda vez que voltava de férias para visitar os pais. O apelido que dera a Sasuke nunca pegou, mas toda vez que Naruto estava furioso com alguma coisa Itachi ria sonoramente e o chamava de raposa raivosa, ou algo do gênero._

_Ouvir o apelido a tanto tempo esquecido o fez recordar de quem estava acima dele. Era seu melhor amigo e foi por muito tempo o único destinatário de sua paixão. Naruto sentiu lágrimas de raiva e tristeza se formarem sob suas pálpebras._

__ Por que... Agora? – perguntou, sua voz soando chorosamente até mesmo para seus ouvidos._

_Itachi levantou a cabeça e encarou o rosto contorcido de dor emocional e vergonha de Naruto, percebendo os filetes de lágrimas que escorriam dos olhos fechados com força._

__ Era agora, ou nunca._

__ Por que Itachi? Por que não antes? Por que decidiu falar isso pra mim justo hoje? Justo essa noite... - Naruto fora calado mais uma vez pelos lábios do Uchiha, não oferecendo qualquer resistência. Gemeu e soluçou entre um misto de prazer devido ao beijo e dor devido as suas emoções, sem demonstrar qualquer reação para impedi-lo de usufruir de seu corpo a maneira que desejasse. Estava imerso demais na revelação para se preocupar com qualquer outra coisa._

__ Seria injusto com vocês contar isso antes. - sussurrou o moreno entre o beijo, passando agora a mordiscar a pele bronzeada do pescoço de Naruto, lambendo-a demoradamente, tentando memorizar cada particularidade daquele gosto tão intenso e delicioso... o gosto único de Naruto Uzumaki._

__ Injusto é não me deixar escolher! Você sabe que eu tenho uma... ahh.... promessa a cumprir, e eu sempre cumpro as minhas promessas. Eu vou me casar com Sasuke!_

_Itachi não tinha a mínima intenção de destruir o casamento de seu irmãozinho, o fato de ter escolhido exatamente esta noite para se declarar advinha de sua missão de iniciação, que seria cumprida ao amanhecer. Entraria no Lobby pela porta do Dennis e sairia no Japão em poucos instantes, havia ganhado permissão de Kakashi para isso. Infelizmente fora-lhe dada a missão há poucas horas – e apesar de saber o local onde ela ocorreria, não sabia ao certo do que se tratava ainda -, juntamente com uma parcela do despertar e a concessão de um desejo: o momento a sós com aquele que desejasse se despedir. Itachi, por óbvio, escolheu Naruto, ganhando uma cordialidade do acaso para que mantivesse o loiro em casa, mesmo sendo sua despedida de solteiro. Não pretendia beijá-lo, mas suas emoções falaram mais forte do que sua racionalidade desta vez._

_Ele precisava sentir o gosto de Naruto ao menos uma vez, Sasuke que o perdoasse, mas ele seria incapaz de continuar vivendo sem senti-lo, ao menos por uma noite, como se fosse apenas seu._

__ Não há o que escolher, faça meu Otouto muito feliz, te suplico._

__ Itachi... como pode... ahnn... - o moreno mordeu a clavícula de Naruto com força, ganhando um gemido alto em recompensa. Conseguia perceber que estava ficando cada vez mais excitado, assim como o loiro abaixo de si, independente da dor emocional de ambos e as lágrimas que ainda molhavam alguns pontos de ambas as peles._

__ Eu desejo que você seja somente meu, apenas essa noite._

__ Eu amo Sasuke demais para traí-lo dessa forma Itachi... - Naruto respondeu, os lábios estremecendo enquanto este tentava ao máximo controlar o choro. Queria sim se dar de corpo e alma para Itachi, mas além de ser injusto com seu noivo, não desejava, ao mesmo tempo, abrir mão de Sasuke. Realmente amava Sasuke demais, se apenas em pensar na possibilidade de trair sua confiança fazia seu peito doer ainda mais. Ele era incapaz de fazer isso com seu amor._

_Itachi trincou os dentes com força, fechando os olhos por longos segundos e abrindo-os em seguida com uma determinação nunca antes vista em seu olhar. Naruto engoliu em seco._

__ Perdoe-me por me esquecer do seu caráter indubitável em meu momento de desespero. Eu vou poupá-lo do sofrimento, meu amado... Esqueça a existência de Sasuke até o amanhecer, isto é uma ordem superior._

_O olhar do loiro se tornou distante, e por longos dez segundos sequer respirou. Itachi não sabia exatamente se havia feito a coisa do jeito correto, e estava prestes a se levantar e ir para casa quando Naruto recobrou a consciência, sorrindo radiante._

__ Por que está chorando? - o loiro questionou, acariciando a bochecha do amado e limpado suas lágrimas._

_Itachi sentiu seu peito doer por saber que mentira pela primeira vez, e ainda mais para alguém que prometera a si mesmo jamais ser o foco de qualquer mentira sua._

__ São lagrimas de felicidade... - sussurrou, recebendo uma risadinha breve em retorno._

__ Seu idiota, aparecer no meio da madrugada para se declarar. Realmente um romântico incorrigível mesmo Itachi... Não podia esperar até amanhã não?? - Naruto caçoou, puxando o rabo de cavalo que prendia os cabelos de Itachi, fazendo-os cair como cascata sobre os ombros do homem, sentindo o cheiro delicioso de seu xampu invadir suas narinas com deleite._

__ Não... Eu queria muito te ver hoje. - ainda sussurrava, sem realmente saber o que falar. Naruto não parecia perceber a mentira em seu tom de voz, sorrindo docemente enquanto puxava a nuca de Itachi e o beijava com intenso desejo, arrancando um suspiro de satisfação do moreno._

__ Eu também te amo muito... Me desculpe pela reação violenta, acho que me surpreendi com sua declaração. Mas eu também te amo muito, te amo desde o momento que te conheci. Você é a pessoa mais importante no mundo pra mim! - Naruto sussurrava de olhos fechados assim que seus lábios se apartaram dos do Uchiha. Itachi deixava as lágrimas rolarem livremente, não mais se importando com qualquer outra coisa._

_Então é assim que seria se Sasuke não existisse... Itachi pensou dolorosamente, erguendo uma das mãos para acariciar os cachos dourados e radiantes de Naruto._

__ Então seja meu essa noite. - falou em tom firme, recebendo uma mordida nos lábios por parte de Naruto e uma fricção forte em sua virilha pelo baixo ventre deste. Sibilou no beijo que se iniciava, tentando ao máximo esquecer tudo e aproveitar o único momento que teria com seu amor._

_Amor este que, infelizmente, não apenas o seu amor... era o amor dos irmãos Uchiha._

_Naruto parecia outra pessoa, ansiava consideravelmente mais o corpo do moreno, mordendo-o em cada pedacinho de pele que encontrava a frente, rebolando abaixo de seu corpo e gemendo incoerentemente de prazer. Itachi ficava cada vez mais excitado com as ações do loiro e os sons que escapavam da boca deste, e logo viu seu corpo agir por impulso, empurrando sua virilha contra a de Naruto com força, ganhando um grunhido em recompensa e girando os olhos devido ao intenso prazer._

_Itachi não tinha a mesma experiência sexual que Naruto, jamais havia se envolvido desta forma com alguém, por mais que oportunidades aparecessem à sua porta quase todos os dias (literalmente). Mas nunca sentira vontade de fazer qualquer coisa sexual com alguém que não fosse Naruto, se privando desta experiência sem muito questionar._

_Mas uma chama de desejo parecia ter sido ascendida instantaneamente no corpo de Itachi, e experiência nenhuma teria maior combustível do que química, desejo, instinto e amor combinados._

_Saiu de cima do corpo de Naruto, tomando-o com os braços e se erguendo com grande velocidade. O loiro parecia assustado, ouvindo as passadas apressadas de Itachi, mas não conseguindo identificar para onde era levado devido à escuridão, mas relaxou ao ser colocado cuidadosamente sobre sua cama em seu próprio quarto, sentindo o enrugar dos lençóis ao perceber que Itachi também subia a seu encontro._

_O moreno respirava ofegante, seus cabelos estavam soltos e rebeldes, tornando-o ainda mais atraente sob o olhar de Naruto, o qual sempre admirara Itachi como a mais bela espécime masculina do mundo. Ao ver o objeto de sua cobiça e desejo subir cuidadosamente sobre seu corpo e abrir sua camisa, botão a botão, vez literalmente a boca de Naruto salivar._

_Assim que Itachi se livrou da camisa, o Uzumaki puxou sua mão esquerda para a boca, lambendo e chupando três dedos sem que sequer fosse ordenado pelo outro. Aquela noite em especial sentia extrema vontade de se submeter ao moreno, e não ao contrario. Depois poderiam fazer com mais calma e da maneira inversa, mas ele queria agora, e rápido._

__ Ah... Raposa gulosa... - Itachi sorriu de canto de boca, mexendo os dedos na boca de Naruto para provocá-lo ainda mais. O loiro riu pelo nariz, sem jamais deixar de lubrifica-los. No entanto, se concentrou em uma nova missão, levando suas mãos até a calça de Itachi e tentando abri-la e liberar seu membro o quanto antes._

_Mas o outro o impediu de realizar tal ato com a outra mão, empurrando as duas mãos para longe._

__ Itachi, pare, vamos logo eu preciso de você. – falou com a voz abafada._

__ Não seja apressado. - O moreno sibilou autoritariamente, recolhendo os dedos para fora da boca de Naruto e passando-os sobre os mamilos rosados, estimulando-os com um beliscar leve – Não quero que seja apressado, quero aproveitar ao máximo esse momento..._

_… Pois será o meu único momento com você._

__ Mas... ahhnn... Eu preciso... - o loiro arfava, sentindo uma extrema sensação de formigamento em cada parte do corpo que Itachi o tocava. Ora um de seus mamilos era estimulado, ora sua pele era arranhada com força, deixando marcas vermelhas sobre o bronzeado. As unhas de Itachi desciam cada vez mais sob sua barriga, até chegar ao umbigo, onde começou a circundar o polegar em uma carícia suave._

__ Ita... ahhnn... - Naruto tentou se sentar e comandar os gestos de Itachi. Não queria preliminares, queria o corpo de Itachi o quanto antes e ele estava dificultando imensamente a situação._

_Assim que se moveu um centímetro para cima, o moreno o pressionou contra a cama com a palma da mão sobre sua barriga sem qualquer dificuldade, olhando-o de maneira predatória._

__ Obedeça. - foi sua ordem ríspida, antes que voltasse a olhar para o umbigo do loiro mais uma vez. Naruto cessou a respiração quando Itachi deixou seu corpo escorregar pela cama, mordendo o peito do loiro de cima a baixo, passando por seu abdômen, até circundar seu umbigo com a língua._

__Você é muito cruel... - gemeu enquanto jogava a cabeça para trás no travesseiro, enchendo suas mãos com os cabelos de Itachi enquanto este mordia e torturava seu umbigo, ora lambendo-o por dentro, ora pelo arredor._

__ Eu nunca disse que seria diferente. - foi a resposta de Itachi antes de puxar a barra da calça de pijama do outro homem, liberando-a conjuntamente com sua cueca. O loiro choramingou ao sentir a respiração quente do Uchiha sobre o seu membro rijo, e gemeu alto quando este, sem qualquer cerimônia, o capturou com a boca, passando os dentes de forma dolorosa por toda a extensão antes de envolvê-lo até que atingisse o fundo da garganta deste._

__ Porra!! - Naruto gritou quando Itachi fez um movimento de sucção com o interior de sua boca, iniciando um boquete lento e intenso em seu pênis. Naruto mal se controlava, respirando muito rápido e sentindo seu coração bater tão rápido que parecia que pularia garganta a fora dentro de instantes. Itachi gemia baixo, intensificando ainda mais a sensação maravilhosa no seu membro – Pa... ahhnnn.... Droga, para Itachi! Eu não quero gozar a-aaahh-ainda..._

_Itachi realmente queria estimular Naruto até que gozasse, mas sabia que não seria muito prudente fazê-lo. Naruto estava cansado, se atingisse o orgasmo agora provavelmente adormeceria logo depois, e ele queria mantê-lo junto de si o máximo de tempo que conseguisse antes do adormecer, o que seria o fim da ordem superior – com consequente retorno da memória a respeito de Sasuke._

_Soltou o membro de Naruto com um som obsceno de sucção, girando o corpo do menor no mesmo instante, apreciando as nádegas do loiro com uma luxúria praticamente palpável e visível a olho nu._

_Naruto realmente era perfeito, em todos os aspectos._

__ Você é mais lindo do que sequer sonhei em imaginar. – sussurrou ao pé de ouvido do menor, ganhando um suspiro de contentamento em retorno._

_Naruto levantou seu corpo de modo que estava agora de quatro, colado contra o peito de Itachi e sentindo praticamente seu corpo inteiro formigar. Aparentemente a sensação era compartilhada, pois os dois gemeram alto no mesmo instante._

__ E eu não imaginava que você fosse tão autoritário. - Naruto respondeu, girando a cabeça para o lado e encarando o olhar safado do moreno de canto de olho. Itachi preferiu não responder, limitando-se a rir baixo e perigosamente, trazendo seus próprios dedos previamente lubrificados por Naruto até sua boca, pois agora estavam novamente secos. Lambeu um a um, muito mais explicitamente do que o necessário, ganhando um rosnar baixo e grave de seu amante – Não enrole._

__ Não me de ordens. - foi a resposta ríspida, seguida de um puxão forte, mas não doloroso, dos cabelos cacheados. Itachi passou a mordiscar a orelha de Naruto enquanto inseria cuidadosamente o dedo médio no ânus do rapaz._

_Naruto gemeu alto. Não sentia dor, mas um intenso prazer. A mesma sensação de formigamento que seu corpo recebia ao entrar em contato com a pele de Itachi agora estava sendo sentida no interior de seu corpo._

__ Puxa vida... Você pratica pompoarismo? - Itachi perguntou entre um riso, iniciando um vai e vem torturante lento e inserindo um segundo dedo em seguida. Apesar da brincadeira, sabia que Naruto estava tendo espasmos muito rápidos com os músculos de seu canal, algo que, ao mesmo tempo em que o excitava intensamente, o fazia perceber que não era nada natural._

__ Não é isso. É que... Ahhhhhn porra Itachi... Algo na sua pele me faz sentir...ahh para de enrolar! Quero ver como vai ser quando você entrar de verdade._

__ Paciência é uma virtude raposinha._

_Itachi inseriu o terceiro dedo no momento em que falava, surpreendendo-se pelo fato de Naruto não demonstrar nenhum tipo de dor. Sabia que, evidentemente, o rapaz não era mais virgem, mas era natural que sentisse no mínimo um desconforto. Talvez esse estranho formigamento que sentiam estava auxiliando na existência de prazer e minimizando cada vez mais a dor._

_Isso era... Interessantemente peculiar._

_Mordeu com força o ombro de Naruto, acelerando consideravelmente a velocidade do vai e vem de seus dedos. Sem pudor algum o loiro passou a gemer alto, rebolando e fazendo movimentos de vai e vem conjuntamente com a mão de Itachi. Estava sentindo extremo prazer com aquela carícia._

__ Mais... mais!! - implorou chorosamente, e Itachi decidiu compelir o desejo de Naruto, retirando seus dedos de dentro do rapaz e abrindo suas calças com as mãos tremulas, colocando sua ereção latejante para fora. Grunhiu ao sentir o contato do ar gelado com sua intimidade úmida de prazer, e ouviu Naruto suspirar por imaginar o que viria a seguir._

_Mas este foi surpreendido quando Itachi saiu da cama, retirou as calças com velocidade, deu a volta e sentou a sua frente. Será que Itachi queria sexo oral?? Bom, diante da visão daquele membro maravilhoso e das coxas carnudas Naruto não seria louco de recusar, lambendo os lábios em deleite. Engatinhou até o moreno, que sentava sobre seus joelhos na cama. Lambeu sua base de baixo para cima, finalizando com um selinho estalado sobre a glande._

_Contudo, Itachi o puxou pelos braços para que se sentasse e voltasse a sua altura, beijando sua boca com ternura e o impedindo de continuar a carícia em sua intimidade._

_Naruto correspondeu o beijo, não entendendo absolutamente nada._

_Quando o entrelaçar de línguas foi encerrado, o loiro reabriu os olhos, fitando o rosto corado e excitado de Itachi, sentindo seu orgasmo aproximar mais um pouquinho apenas ao adquirir a visão daqueles olhos predatórios estreitados perigosamente, as sobrancelhas juntas demonstrando que seria ele quem comandaria aquela noite. Naruto não se conteve em rir de canto de boca._

_Itachi, deixe estar, eu ainda vou comandar você._

__ Eu não quero isso. Eu quero você. - Itachi pegou a mandíbula de Naruto, forçando-o a manter o contato visual – Dentro de você – soltou o rosto de Naruto, e com as duas mãos puxou o traseiro do loiro com força, fazendo-o subir e quase se sentar no colo do homem mais alto – aqui... - sussurrou, acariciando a entrada de Naruto com o indicador ao separar ainda mais as nádegas do menor._

_Naruto gemeu alto, fechou os olhos e sentia que corara ainda mais com as palavras e gestos pervertidos de Itachi. Jamais imaginaria que alguém tão doce pudesse guiá-lo com tanta maestria na cama._

__ Não feche os olhos, quero que olhe pra mim. Quero ver cada expressão sua enquanto eu entro em você... - Itachi falou em tom firme, dando um selinho nos lábios apartados de prazer do loiro._

_O político concordou com a cabeça, entrelaçando os braços ao redor do pescoço do moreno, e este guiou sua masculinidade para a entrada do outro._

_O loiro desceu seu corpo, mordendo o lábio na tentativa de conter os sons de dor e prazer, o formigamento se tornando mais intenso, mas nem por isso mascarando completamente a dor que era ser possuído pelo Uchiha primogênito. Mas realizou o exigido por Itachi, encarando-o sem virar o rosto, aproveitando para observar o girar de olhos do parceiro imerso em extremo prazer, e a maneira como ele sugou o ar entre os dentes unidos, demonstrando também estar sentindo dor e prazer._

__ Muito... ah... Melhor do que eu imaginava... - Itachi suspirou, jogando a cabeça para trás assim que Naruto conseguiu sentar-se por completo em seu colo. Naruto riu, mordiscando a pele pálida e sem marcas de Itachi, aproveitando para marcá-lo como seu com um chupão possessivo._

_Itachi passou a se mover, auxiliando os quadris de Naruto com as mãos, e o loiro se movia em sincronia. Subia e descia no colo do mais velho, sentindo-se cada vez mais quente e imerso no êxtase. O suor começou escorrer sobre ambos os corpos, gerando sons de pele molhada contra pele molhada que ecoavam por todo o quarto, cada vez mais conforme iam ganhando velocidade._

__ Eu te amo tanto... - Itachi suspirou, puxando a boca de Naruto com uma das mãos e beijando-o novamente por vários minutos enquanto faziam amor. Ao separar seus lábios dos lábios inchados do rapaz, olhou profundamente em seus olhos, forçando especialmente forte seu membro de encontro ao canal de Naruto, atingindo certeiramente sua próstata. Naruto gritou em deleite e fechou os olhos, estremecendo acima do corpo do moreno e parando de se mover – Não sei como vou viver sem você..._

__ Na-ã-o fale... annnnnnnnnnnnnnn... asneiras. - conseguiu responder, sendo atingindo em sua próstata pela segunda vez certeiramente._

_Itachi o jogou de volta ao colchão, ergueu suas pernas de modo que elas estavam agora acima de seus ombros, e voltou a investir dentro do loiro. Naruto arqueava as costas de prazer, gemendo alto e arranhando os braços do Uchiha._

__ Se conti-n-nuar assim eu v-o-u... - gaguejou, tentando se conter ao máximo. Não queria atingir ao orgasmo antes de Itachi. O moreno, porém, também estava bem próximo, e envolveu a ereção de Naruto para apressá-lo._

__ Vai meu amor, goza pra mim. - Itachi roçava seus lábios nos lábios do loiro, e este mordeu seu lábio inferior com força ao chegar ao orgasmo de maneira praticamente imediata. Itachi rosnou, sentindo a compressão das paredes internas de Naruto, se possível, se tornarem mais rápidas e intensas, deixando que seu sêmen preenchesse o interior do rapaz enquanto atingia, também, o ápice do prazer._

_Ficaram alguns segundos conectados, ainda ofegantes, até que Itachi rolou o corpo e se deitou ao lado de Naruto, reposicionando-o com as mãos para que pudesse abraçá-lo de conchinha enquanto este ainda tentava se recuperar._

__ Itachi... seu... puto.... - Naruto ofegava, ganhando beijinhos nas costas do amante. O Uchiha fez um barulho com a boca para indicar que estava ouvindo, e assim o loiro continuou – Da próxima vez eu é que vou te dominar, e você vai ver como não é nada legal judiar dos outros assim._

_Apesar do tom de brincadeira, as palavras de Naruto mecharem intensamente com as emoções de Itachi. Suspirou, parando de beijá-lo e abraçando-o ainda mais forte enquanto este deixava o sono gradativamente envolvê-lo._

_Infelizmente não haverá uma segunda vez... Pensou tristemente, passando a acariciar o corpo sereno de Naruto pelas próximas horas, desejando que esse simples gesto minimizasse a dor intensa em sua cabeça, coração e ego._

 

**(***)**

 

_ Chegou a hora da minha redenção... – o loiro rosnou em seu ouvido, mordendo-o e fazendo o corpo do moreno arrepiar-se totalmente – Você vai ver o que uma raposa é capaz de fazer, Itachi Uchiha.

 

_… Continua..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: E ai, valeu a espera? *-*


	12. Capítulo 12

**THE PLAN**

**Capítulo XII**

 

_Jamais imaginaria que algumas portas do Lobby dessem para salas particulares no interior do próprio Lobby, sempre acreditou que todas elas possuíam algum destino nos Planetas, mas pensando bem até que fazia sentido... Afinal de contas, as almas superiores tinham que trabalhar em algum lugar reservado, certo?_

_Shikamaru observou a iluminação rala e extremamente sombria daquela luminária baixa, o cenário como um todo assemelhava-se aos filmes americanos de interrogatório policia e ele não pode deixar de rir pelo nariz. Pra que tanto drama? Ele não seria o interrogado, estava ali com hora marcada para fazer suas perguntas e não receber perguntas das almas superiores, afinal, não fizera nada de errado, fizera?_

_De qualquer forma, espreguiçou-se enquanto caminhava até a mesa solitária diante da escrivaninha de madeira, começando a se perguntar qual seria o tamanho daquela sala. A luz era tão suave que ele sequer conseguia fitar as paredes._

_Ouviu um pigarro à sua frente e percebeu pela primeira vez que havia outro homem na sala, mas este se sentava extremamente longe de Shikamaru, imerso na escuridão. Era impossível identificar até mesmo o sexo deste ser humano, quem dirá sua silhueta._

__ Shikamaru Nara – a pessoa falou, e pelo timbre da voz constatou que era um homem, uma voz levemente suave e perspicaz. Ele estava esperando por uma voz maléfica e cruel, talvez devido a todo drama de jogo de luzes do local, e se surpreendeu com a entonação da fala de seu colega superior – Alma em sétimo ano de segundo grau, avançada na vida anterior... Plano superior interessante, verdadeiramente interessante..._

__ Hum... O senhor seria? – perguntou com educação. Não gostava muito de falar com desconhecidos, mesmo que houvesse requerido essa entrevista há um mês. O homem suspirou profundamente antes de responder com um ar divertido no tom de voz._

__ Como pode ter percebido, todo esse drama é para que eu não possa me revelar a você, mas sou uma alma de quinto grau._

__ Q-q-quinto?_

__ Isso mesmo. Você requisitou uma alma superior, aqui estou eu._

__ Mas almas de quinto grau demoram meses para atender a requisições desse tipo, isso quando atendem!_

__ Bom, você requisitou e aqui estou eu. Pra que questionar esse tipo de coisa? – o homem tornou a perguntar, começando a irritar Shikamaru. Quem estava ali para fazer perguntas era ele, essa tal alma de quinto grau deveria apenas se limitar a respondê-lo._

_Que pessoa problemática._

__ Seja como for, pedi essa reunião para fazer umas perguntas a respeito da hierarquia._

__ Prossiga..._

__ Há a possibilidade de almas de terceiro grau burlarem o sistema de missões? – sim, essa era a sua verdadeira preocupação e ele não iria fazer charminho antes de perguntá-la. O homem permaneceu em silêncio alguns instantes, até responder com a voz firme._

__ Não. As missões são feitas pelas almas missionarias de quinto grau, almas inferiores não podem fazer missões e nem burlar esse sistema. Mas por que a dúvida? Conte-me seu caso._

__ Na verdade eu gostaria de fazer mais perguntas, já que acabou de responder a minha primeira..._

__ Eu insisto senhor Nara: conte-me seu caso. – a alma falou gentilmente, Shikamaru conseguia até imaginar um estranho sorrindo cordialmente para ele enquanto falava._

_Mas que diabos? Por que uma alma tão ocupada como uma de quinto grau estaria perdendo seu tempo fofocando sobre casos peculiares de almas de segundo grau? Ele devia ter pilhas e pilhas de trabalho pra fazer, não deveria perder seu tempo assim. Shikamaru suspirou fundo e empurrou sua cadeira para trás até ter espaço o suficiente para esticar as pernas e colocá-las acima da escrivaninha: se a tal alma de quinto grau não ia agir como um superior, ele não iria se esforçar para parecer um soldadinho subordinado._

__ Meu caso se trata a respeito de Kakashi Hatake e suas missões ligadas a Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki e Itachi Sarutobi._

__ Oh, o trio problemático. – o homem constatou com a voz divertida, rindo de leve em seguida._

__ Como?_

__ É assim que estamos chamando-o no Planeta Fogo. Este trio em particular vem nos causando diversos problemas... Mas o que essa alma Kakashi fez?_

__ As missões direcionadas a Kakashi atrapalham consideravelmente a janela de abertura do livre-arbítrio de segundo grau de Itachi Saruto..._

__ Uchiha._

__ Perdão?_

__ Itachi Uchiha. Sarutobi é o nome que ele adquiriu depois do despertar, sua missão de iniciação fez com que fosse necessário criarmos uma nova identidade para aquela alma de segundo grau._

__ Oh..._

_Milhões de outras perguntas pipocavam na cabeça se Shikamaru, mas o superior o interrompeu seu raciocínio antes que conseguisse formular uma nova lógica para toda informação recém-adquirida._

__ Não se esforce tanto. Itachi é irmão de Sasuke Uchiha, quando se retirar dessa sala receberá o relatório dessa família, conjuntamente com a atualização do manual 3 e demais leituras pertinentes._

__ Mas eu... quê? O que? – Shikamaru questionou, sentindo-se extremamente surpreso e deixando as pernas caírem da mesa. Olhou abobalhado para escuridão, abrindo e fechando a boca diversas vezes antes de conseguir falar duas breves palavrinhas com a voz falha – Por quê?_

__ Porque é do meu desejo Nara. Sua ficha bate com nossas necessidades e..._

__ Mas eu não fui chamado pra cá, eu requisitei essa reunião! Eu não ia ser promovido! – estremecia enquanto falava, mais e mais perguntas surgindo em pouquíssimo tempo. Odiava se sentir perdido daquela forma._

__ Certamente. Eu decidi isso nesse exato momento._

__ Você tem esse poder?_

__ Óbvio. Eu sou uma alma missionária, o fato de eu estar presente em uma missão apenas corta o processo de ter que mandá-la para algum receptor. Já que você está aqui, não precisarei requisitar para nenhuma alma de quarto grau acompanhá-lo em sua mudança de grau._

__ Isso significa que o "trio problemático" vai entrar na minha jurisdição?_

__ Na verdade o trio é importante pra toda a humanidade devido à magnitude de seus planos superiores, que são muito relevantes para o restante do mundo, e por isso várias pessoas recebem missões relacionadas a eles. Mas sim, você recebera algumas missões importantes._

__ Que... Problemático... – Shikamaru falou em tom sonolento, se esforçando ao máximo para não adormecer. O homem se ergueu na mesa e caminhou lentamente em direção ao assessor enquanto falava_

__ Bom... Acredito que agora todas as suas demais perguntas ficaram para outra situação, pois ai vem o Despertar de nível 2._

__ Ahn... O que... – assim que Shikamaru começou a visualizar a silhueta da alma de quinto grau, seus olhos se tornaram pesados demais para manter-se acordado, e ele adormeceu instantaneamente, passando pela nova fase do Despertar._

_A alma caminhou até o homem moreno, suspirando pesadamente enquanto o arrumava na cadeira, abaixando sua cabeça acima da mesa para que ele não tivesse muito desconforto ao acordar no dia seguinte. Fitou a nova alma de terceiro grau por mais alguns instantes e sorriu, girando os calcanhares para se retirar._

__ Boa sorte Nara, você vai precisar._

 

**(***)**

 

Shikamaru abriu a porta com cautela, espiando para dentro da sala antes de entrar completamente. Precaução era necessária, ainda era cedo, mas talvez alguém estivesse no partido àquele horário.

Perdera tempo demais no hospital consertando o "presente" de Itachi e adormeceu, sonhando com a reunião de poucos momentos atrás. Quando acordou sobressaltado, correu para fora do hospital, pensando apenas que precisava voltar logo para a sala de Sakura e devolver seu aparelho celular antes que ela notasse a falta do objeto.

Sem se incomodar em ascender a luz, caminhou até a mesa da assessora e depositou o aparelho no mesmo local que havia encontrado, virando-se de costas e pretendendo sair e dormir o máximo que conseguisse antes de ser chamado para alguma missão referente a escolha de Itachi. Sabia que o Uchiha não deveria ter feito sua escolha ainda, ele e Naruto tinham muito o que conversar e... bem...  _fazer._

Girou os calcanhares, caminhando distraidamente para fora da sala de Sakura, encarando seus pés e tentando responder as milhões de perguntas que surgiam em sua mente referentes ao trio problemático, quando bateu de encontro a alguma coisa. Forçado a parar, olhou para frente, e depois para cima.

_ Merda.

_ Yo! – Kakashi o cumprimentou com um aceno suave com a mão direita, antes de fechá-la em um punho e tentar atingir o rosto do moreno pela segunda vez em vinte quatro horas. No entanto, o assessor foi mais rápido e conseguiu desviar do golpe, tentando acertar Kakashi em seguida e falhando assim como o grisalho.

A briga se iniciou e era parelha no quesito habilidades, ambos possuíam um treinamento físico considerável para realizar as missões, não seria tão fácil para Kakashi derrubá-lo desta maneira. Shikamaru sabia o que o ataque do grisalho significava: Sakura havia descoberto a falta do celular, e Kakashi fizera tocaia para descobrir quem o havia pegado. Constatando se tratar de Shikamaru, soubera prontamente que o moreno estava ajudando Itachi Uchiha.

Afinal de contas, Kakashi também possuía um pensamento lógico bem perspicaz.

_ Você não infligiu regras, se não haveria missão coletiva a seu respeito. Você está realizando uma missão, não é mesmo Nara? – Kakashi falou em posição de luta. Shikamaru não respondeu, e o grisalho sorriu, percebendo pela primeira vez o símbolo acima da cabeça do assessor – Promovido?

Shikamaru compreendeu prontamente à que as palavras do homem mais velho se referiam, pois ele também descobrira tal habilidade ao acordar e deve ser algo que todas as almas de terceiro grau possuem. Acima da cabeça de todas as pessoas que ele encontrara até chegar naquela sala, havia uma áurea misteriosa que indicava o grau evolutivo de cada alma. No novo despertar mencionaram tal capacidade: almas de áurea vermelha correspondiam a almas de primeiro grau, azul eram de segundo grau e verde de terceiro grau. Entretanto, não comentaram a cor do quarto e quinto grau, apenas foi pontuado que quanto mais escura a cor da áurea fosse, mais próximo de uma evolução em vida ou na encarnação seguinte a alma estava. Uma habilidade extremamente boa para se encontrar os aliados para realização de missões que necessitassem auxílio.

_ Interessante... – o grisalho falou, ainda sem avançar novamente para Shikamaru, que respirava de ofegantemente pela briga. Cruzou os braços e o olhou com um ar de prepotência – Bom Nara, como sabe, tudo vale no amor, na guerra e nas missões.

Shikamaru abriu a boca para responder as palavras de Kakashi, mas sentiu uma pancada intensa em sua nuca; logo depois estava imerso novamente na escuridão dos sonhos e preocupações inconscientes.

Sakura segurou o corpo de seu colega de trabalho e foi ajudada por Kakashi a colocá-lo no chão com delicadeza. Era estranho o moreno estar tão desatento ao ponto de não tê-la percebido quando adentrou a sala, não era normal de Shikamaru ser assim. Ele devia estar passando por um momento agitado por estar com falta de concentração dessa maneira.

_ No amor, guerra e missão vale tudo Sakura – Kakashi se repetiu quando Shikamaru já estava deitado no chão, e passou a procurar as cordas que trouxera para aquele momento e largara junto a porta ao adentrar – E nós não podemos deixar Shikamaru intervir na missão de captura de Itachi. Ele também usou a regra do "vale tudo" quando pegou seu celular.

_ Eu sei... – sussurrou, sem desgrudar os olhos do rosto adormecido de seu amigo.

_ Então não fique triste. – Kakashi falou, caminhando até a mulher e colocando uma mão em seu ombro.

_ Eu não estou. – ela não ergueu o olhar, mesmo não conseguindo fitar o rosto de Shikamaru com a aproximação do grisalho.

_ Então por que eu estou vendo essas lágrimas brilharem em seus belos olhos verdes? – a garota olhou para Kakashi, desmoronando finalmente entre um mar de choros e soluços enquanto abraçava o homem mais alto do que ela. Ele suspirou, abraçando-a em retorno e acariciando suas costas amigavelmente.

_A pressão é demais para ela, não sei até quando suportará. Talvez ela não estivesse pronta... Mas as almas missionárias sabem o que fazem. Não sabem?_

 

**(***)**

 

Itachi parou de respirar, não sabendo se ria de felicidade ou desespero pela situação. Naruto estava iniciando algo sexual com ele, e isso por si só já era motivo de toda comemoração do mundo: há quanto tempo não desejava estar assim com o loiro? Já fazia anos desde a primeira e única vez, e mesmo que não fizesse qualquer diferença para a saudade que Itachi possuía do corpo de Naruto, ele nunca mais fizera esse tipo de coisa com outra pessoa.

Por outro lado, o político parecia irritado e estava mordendo-o de maneira extremamente dolorosa. Itachi poderia jurar que estava fazendo caminhos avermelhados com dentes no seu pescoço devido à intensidade das mordidas e a fricção ríspida da carícia. Definitivamente Naruto estava bravo, e isso por si só gerava um leve desespero.

_ N-Naruto... – Itachi tentou falar, mas o loiro cobriu rapidamente sua boca com uma das mãos, rosnando em seu ouvido antes de afastar-se do corpo do mais velho e passar a fitá-lo nos olhos.

Os olhos de Naruto chegavam a faiscar de raiva e excitação, e Itachi conseguia sentir a ereção do homem menor roçar em sua perna, mesmo coberta pela roupa íntima e roupão. Apesar do receio, ele não estava em uma situação muito melhor; sua respiração estava acelerada, se sentia excitado e extremamente quente.

_ Eu não vou perguntar um típico 'como você ousou mentir daquele jeito para mim?' pra você. – Naruto disse rispidamente ao perceber que Itachi não tornaria a falar, retirando sua mão da boca do mais velho. Fez uma breve pausa em seu discurso para beijar novamente os lábios de Itachi, como se a simples visão destes o incitasse a querer envolvê-los com os seus e esquecer completamente de todo resto. Recomeçou quando Itachi implorou por oxigênio ao apertar de maneira forte seu braço, apartando ambas as bocas com uma mordida consideravelmente forte no lábio inferior – Eu sei muito bem o porquê e se você compreende o fato de eu desejar tanto você como Sasuke ao mesmo tempo, o mínimo que posso fazer é perdoar aquela mentira. Mas isso não significa que eu não esteja completamente furioso com você, Uchiha.

 _Uchiha..._  Itachi odiava quando Naruto o chamava assim. O fazia inconscientemente acreditar que se tratava de um nome genérico a quem ele podia denominar tanto Sasuke quanto ele, e isso não era algo que ele apreciava, apesar de ter certeza que Sasuke odiaria da mesma forma se estivesse em seu lugar.

Podia ter aceitado que este pensasse em Sasuke à época passada, quando se reencontraram pela primeira vez. Mas agora, depois de irem contra tudo e todos, depois do seu amor ter recordado todo passado e ter admitido a importância que ele tinha em sua vida, Itachi queria ser tratado como único.

Mesmo que não fosse único...

_ Não me chame de Uchiha. – alertou em tom sério, fitando os olhos predatórios de Naruto. O loiro riu diante da ordem imposta, mordendo o ombro ainda coberto pela camisa de Itachi, arrancando-lhe um suspiro intenso.

_ Eu te chamo como quiser Uchiha. E não ouse vir com aquela babaquice de "ordem superior", pra me impedir.

Depois de declarar em alto e bom som as regras do jogo – jogo este em que ele comandava – Naruto começou a beijar com delicadeza a pele machucada do pescoço de Itachi, não levantando em nenhum momento o rosto para ver se o moreno havia ficado ofendido com sua ordem ou não. Deixou de se preocupar com esse fato quando recebeu um gemido particularmente delicioso ao lamber o lóbulo da orelha de Itachi obscenamente.

_ Você mencionou que fomos almas gêmeas em outras vidas anteriores em meio a suas explicações, quantas foram mesmo? – sussurrou com a voz mais sensual que conseguia fazer ganhando um suspiro breve de Itachi enquanto este respondia baixinho e praticamente sem fôlego.

_ Sete...

_ Sete vidas hun? E nós fomos amantes em todas elas? – o loiro questionou, se sentindo verdadeiramente curioso com a informação, sabendo que conseguiria aproveitá-la em seu favor. Com uma das mãos puxou o couro cabeludo de Itachi, fazendo-o arquear levemente na cama para não se machucar, expondo ainda mais o pescoço pálido e delicioso. Naruto não se conteve, voltando a lambê-lo, fazendo um percurso com a língua desde a clavícula até seus lábios, passando a provocar a pele rosada e inchada com mordidas leves e um roçar de lábios, sem aprofundar o beijo.

_ Ahn... Não... Fomos amantes em cinco vidas, nas outras duas fomos melhores amigos. – Itachi respondeu da maneira mais digna que conseguiu, tentando aprofundar o beijo a cada palavra, sendo mal sucedido em tal ato, pois Naruto estava tentando ao máximo judiar de sua sanidade.

Desistiu e passou apenas a tentar controlar sua respiração descompassada e os gemidos que insistiam em se formar em sua garganta. Naruto estava começando a deixá-lo louco, e se ele quisesse ficar apenas conversando enquanto o provocava daquela maneira, Itachi teria que tomar providências drásticas.

_ E quem dominava quem, Uchiha? – Naruto perguntou, voltando a encarar Itachi nos olhos e demonstrando com o olhar a intensidade de curiosidade que possuía. O moreno piscou por alguns instantes, verdadeiramente pego de surpresa pelo questionamento.

_ Bom, em quatro vidas nós fomos casais convencionais. – respondeu, sentindo um pouco de vergonha e desejando encarecidamente que Naruto não continuasse batendo nessa tecla.

_ O que quer dizer? – o loiro não se conteve, estava cada vez mais curioso com essa informação.

_ Quero dizer que nessas quatro vidas um de nós nasceu mulher, enquanto o outro nasceu homem.

_ ... Você esta falando sério? – Naruto questionou novamente, não acreditando nas palavras de Itachi. Ele apenas riu ao perceber que o tiro do loiro saíra pela culatra.

_ Sim ué. O que diabos te fez pensar que você nasceria homem em todas as vidas?

_ É que... Eu não consigo imaginar você como uma mulher. – Naruto respondeu minimamente, um pouco envergonhado pela falta de criatividade.

Realmente não havia pensando nessa possibilidade, acreditava que ele e Itachi sempre tiveram uma relação homossexual e pretendia utilizar essa informação em seu favor, e não isso que agora ficara sabendo. Itachi aproveitou o desnorteio momentâneo de seu amor, erguendo uma das mãos para acariciar os cabelos de Naruto antes de responder.

_ Mas eu consigo, e você era uma gracinha. Seus traços sempre eram únicos e bonitinhos, independente do seu sexo. – finalizou o carinho dando um peteleco de leve no nariz arrebitado do politico e sorrindo de maneira sacana, ganhando um olhar feroz em retorno. Naruto puxou a mão de Itachi com a sua e o prendeu contra a cama, repetindo o mesmo processo com a outra mão. Definitivamente não ia Itachi sair por cima dessa vez. O moreno piscou atordoado, não entendendo a atitude de Naruto.

_ Você disse que éramos convencionais em quatro vidas. E na quinta? – sibilou, decidido a reverter àquela situação o quanto antes. Iria se vingar de Itachi e mostrar como era ruim e ao mesmo tempo prazeroso ser provocado e dominado ao ponto de não ter o controle de suas ações. O Uchiha, ao ouvir o novo questionamento, mordeu o lábio, aparentando intensa vergonha.  _Bingo._ Naruto deu um selinho rápido nos lábios do parceiro, tentando reconfortá-lo para que este falasse – Vamos, me diga...

_ Nós dois éramos garotas. – sussurrou timidamente.

Isso definitivamente pegou Naruto de surpresa, e ele tinha certeza que parecia um completo idiota de boca aberta diante da informação. Parou de respirar, soltando os braços de Itachi e saindo de cima do corpo do mais velho. Depois de alguns instantes prendendo a respiração e sendo alvo de um olhar preocupado por parte do Uchiha primogênito, Naruto voltou a ficar ofegante e passou a rir entre as arfadas de ar.

_ Não acredito.

_ Tá, é meio constrangedor, mas porque esse tipo de...

_ Constrangedor? Constrangedor? Isso é um máximo! – Naruto falou entre o riso, voltando para cima do corpo de Itachi e beijando-o com mais luxúria, abrindo os botões de sua camisa enquanto se deliciava com o sabor da pele exposta do mais velho.

_ Máximo? Achei que você fosse gay e garotas causassem repulsa em você. – o Uchiha constatou quando seus lábios desprenderam o que seu amor, olhando-o verdadeiramente perdido.

_ Eu não sou gay. Eu não tenho culpa se você e Sasuke são homens e nossas almas estão unidas e que vocês dois são lindos e recheados de sex appeal. Mas eu nunca aprecio a beleza masculina, sempre a feminina, vocês dois são as únicas exceções... – Naruto disse casualmente entre os beijos, não percebendo o quanto irritava Itachi com suas palavras. O moreno nada falou, mas tentou empurrar o corpo do loiro para longe do seu. Naruto percebeu a reação, voltando a tentar fitar seus olhos e imobiliza-lo novamente – Ei, ei, shii, que foi?

_ Eu entendo que você esteja puto comigo, mas não seja tão cruel. – Itachi pediu, sem retribuir o olhar, limitando-se a tentar se concentrar em qualquer outro ponto do quarto do motel onde Naruto não estivesse em seu campo de visão.

O mais novo buscou seus olhos, mexendo-se acima o parceiro e conseguiu finalmente encará-lo, unindo as testas e tentando demonstrar carinho e arrependimento no olhar.

_ Me desculpe, eu não devia ter falado de mulheres.

_ Não são as mulheres. É Sasuke. Por favor, não fale do Sasuke. – Itachi respondeu com a voz sentida. Não se tratava apenas do ciúme, mas também a recordação de que estaria, mais uma vez, indo contra os anseios de seu irmão mais novo devido ao seu egoísmo desmensurado. Isso o fazia recordar que era um péssimo irmão mais velho e sentir-se cada vez mais raiva de si mesmo.

Naruto pareceu compreender, acenando positivamente com a cabeça e percebendo que provocar Itachi dessa maneira não fazia bem nenhum ao casal. Havia outras formas de provocá-lo, Naruto definitivamente conseguiria o que queria sem colocar Sasuke na brincadeira de egos. O próprio não se sentia nem um pouco confortável em se recordar do ex-marido naquele momento.

Permaneceu quieto por alguns instantes, apenas desabotoando a camisa de Itachi e apreciando a pele que tanto adorava tocar. Sentia os estímulos de formigamento em seus dedos aumentarem, passando para toda sua mão quando começou a arranhar o peito desnudo do parceiro, arrancando um suspiro tímido deste. Tal som o fez perceber que fora perdoado, e poderia voltar a agir mais prazerosamente. Sorriu de canto de boca, ansiando pelo que viria a seguir.

Subiu novamente sobre o corpo de Itachi, desta vez sentando sobre os joelhos do mais velho. Itachi suspirou, se apoiando nos cotovelos e retirando a camisa que estava aberta, mas que ainda cobria suas costas. Naruto sorriu novamente de maneira sacana, voltando a arranhar a barriga do parceiro e ganhando um suspiro dengoso em retorno.

Itachi voltava gradativamente no clima e o loiro estava desesperado por um alívio, mas não iria ceder tão cedo. Faria Itachi implorar, isso era uma questão de honra.

_ Me diz então... – falou com a voz grave de êxtase, sentindo que Itachi arrepiara-se pelo tom excitado de sua voz. Naruto sorriu, colocando as duas mãos sobre o botão da calça social do moreno e abrindo-o com cuidado, abaixando o zíper rapidamente e puxando a vestimenta de maneira lenta e provocante. Ergueu-se brevemente para conseguir despir o moreno que chutava a calça para longe de suas pernas, suspirando e fechando os olhos em deleite ao saber que logo sentiria mais prazer do que sentia naquele momento – ... quem dominava?

_ Eu já disse... Nas quatro vidas nós... oh, porraa...

_ Eu perguntei quem dominava, quando nos éramos garotas, Itachi. – Naruto o interrompeu com a voz autoritária abaixando a cueca do moreno com rapidez e ganhando um gemido alto assim que o ar gelado entrou em contato sua masculinidade excitada.

_ Como... arg... assim...? – o Uchiha gemeu alto entre as palavras, pois Naruto se levantava mais uma vez e retirava a cueca do mais velho, mas não se sentou novamente sobre os joelhos. Pelo contrario, deitou-se na cama e se debruçou sobre a virilha de Itachi, sua boca muito próxima ao pênis do parceiro, e este podia sentir a respiração quente do loiro, excitando-o cada vez mais.

_ Quem dominava Itachi, não vou me repetir. – Naruto rosnou, lambendo brevemente a cabeça do membro de Itachi e fazendo-o engasgar-se com o ar que respirava – Desembucha. – ordenou rispidamente, circundando uma das mãos no membro do moreno, apertando a base de leve e sabendo que isso doeria minimamente no parceiro.

_ Ahhnn... Naruto... Para com isso...

_ Vamos lá, me diga, sim? – Naruto subiu o corpo na cama, deitando-se ao lado do Uchiha e iniciando uma punheta rápida e sufocando o moreno de tanto prazer instantâneo, seu corpo ainda não estava pronto pra uma carícia tão veloz.

_ Naruto, pare, para! – Itachi implorou, tentando segurar o braço do loiro para que ele parasse aquela masturbação ríspida que o fazia engasgar de prazer e dor.

_ Só quando você responder...

_ Merda... anng... era você! – o Uchiha respondeu praticamente gritando, voltando a tentar controlar a respiração quando Naruto cumpriu o prometido e parou de estimulá-lo – Puta merda Uzumaki eu vou te matar...

_ Huumm... – Naruto fez um barulho de apreciação com a garganta, fitando os olhos irritados de Itachi com devoção. Adorava os olhos puxados e naturalmente predatórios que o moreno possuía, mas adorava ainda mais quando ele estava bravo e intensificava esse olhar de maneira considerável – Quer dizer então que você era minha Neko*?

Itachi não respondeu, estreitando ainda mais o olhar perigoso. Naruto estava irritando-o com toda essa prepotência, ele não devia ter respondido as suas perguntas irrelevantes. Naruto riu diante sua demonstração de irritação, passou o braço abaixo do corpo nu de Itachi, fazendo-o perder momentaneamente a coerência pelo grande formigamento com o contato de pele contra pele que se apoderou de suas células.

Chegou até a doer.

Quando se deu conta do que acontecia, Naruto já o havia girado na cama e colocando-o de barriga para baixo, aberto seu próprio roupão e agora estava de quatro acima do corpo do moreno, mordiscando sua orelha e abaixando o corpo para encostar levemente seu peito nu contra as costas expostas de Itachi. Ambos gemeram alto, percebendo o quanto a excitação sexual intensificava essa dormência na epiderme que sentiam com o contato físico.

_ Puta merda... Tá mais intenso que antes... – Naruto falou ao pé de seu ouvido com a voz falha, recebendo um concordar leve de cabeça por parte de Itachi.

_ Deve ser por causa do despertar... Eu só tinha o despertar parcial quando fizemos da última vez, nossa particularidade de alma-gêmea deveria ser inferior do que agora.

_ Não, tenho certeza que é porque sou eu quem está no comando. – Naruto respondeu entre um risinho de chacota, ganhando um suspiro de impaciência de Itachi.

_ Se você ficar todo cheio de si desse jeito, nunca mais vou deixar você ser o ativo, Raposa irritante.

_ A culpa é sua, quem mandou me contar a respeito da nossa vida sexual passada meu Neko?

_ Você!

_ Exatamente... – Naruto respondeu, deixando seu corpo cair acima do de Itachi e arrancando suspiros e gemidos de prazer dos dois. Abaixou as mãos e começou a acariciar as nádegas do mais velho, massageando-as e adorando o novo contato com a pele de Itachi – Escolha sábia, continue me obedecendo.

Itachi tentou girar o corpo para encarar Naruto com raiva e censurá-lo, estava irritado com toda essa provocação, mas o outro conseguiu prever o movimento, prendendo-o contra a cama com o peso de seu corpo e tornando a beijar suas costas, passando uma de suas mãos por baixo de seu corpo para acariciá-lo em sua região íntima de maneira suave. O Uchiha nada disse, relaxando sobre o toque leve e esquecendo sua raiva momentânea.

_ N-Naruto, pare de me provocar. – o Uchiha falou depois de alguns instantes de estimulação. Queria se virar para participar mais ativamente, mas toda vez que tentava compelir tal ato Naruto o segurava com força contra a cama, impedindo-o.

_ Provocar? Quem está provocando? – o loiro questionou com uma voz de falsa inocência, levando a outra mão para próximo ao ânus de Itachi e passando o dedo médio naquela região, para cima e para baixo, sem penetrá-lo. Itachi grunhiu e mordeu o lençol, se irritando profundamente com as atitudes de Naruto, mas mais ainda com seu corpo, que parecia reagir animadamente ao estímulo.

_ Se for pra gente fazer assim, vamos fazer logo. Para de me provocar. – o Uchiha declarou, olhando para trás e visualizando o sorriso prepotente de Naruto. Rosnou irritado e usou mais força para conseguir se liberar da pegada, empurrando Naruto para o lado, subindo acima deste e passando a morder seu pescoço com força e dominância.

Naruto respirou profundamente, tentando não gemer ou corresponder positivamente à dominância. Eventualmente Itachi parou de mordê-lo, encarando-o com os olhos novamente irritados e maliciosos. Ele respirou fundo, quase passou pela sua cabeça deixar Itachi dominá-lo novamente desta vez, afinal, os olhos cor de ônix dele si só já dominavam consideravelmente sua vontade.

Mas apenas "quase", pois ele estava determinado a provar o moreno do outro jeito.

O loiro, decidido, colocou a faceta mais doce que conseguiu em seu rosto, voltando a beijar Itachi com muita ternura. Ele, por sua vez, desconfiou de suas intenções inicialmente, mas logo correspondeu o beijo e depois de alguns minutos o político conseguiu, sutilmente, inverter suas posições.

Itachi estava tão compenetrado nas carícias que não percebeu, gemia profundamente, pois o contato da pele de ambos estava muito intenso, distraindo-o com o sentimento de prazer e leve dormência.

Assim que se viu acima do corpo do Uchiha primogênito, Naruto o começou novamente a beijar seu pescoço, com força, fazendo uma trilha até a barriga do mais velho, mordiscando todo o caminho e deixando marcas de cupões em alguns pontos. Itachi suspirou fundo, passando um dos braços acima dos olhos para conter sua vergonha.

Naruto constatou que ver Itachi envergonhado era tão estimulante quanto vê-lo com o olhar predatório, e que ele iria intensificar essa visão maravilhosa.

Desceu ainda mais o seu corpo até a virilha do outro e, sem grandes cerimônias, capturou seu membro com a boca, chupando-o com desejo e apreciando o gosto particular de Itachi, contatando que este o agradava em demasia – não seria nenhum sacrifício. O Uchiha parou de respirar por alguns segundos, e quando expirou gemeu alto, enterrando as mãos nos cachos de Naruto para tentá-lo forçar a continuar suas ministrações de maneira mais rápida. Naruto suspirou, sentindo prazer intenso em proporcionar prazer ao próprio Itachi.

_ D-deus.. Eu... euu... anhh... – Itachi o empurrou para longe, respirando ofegante e tentando se controlar para não chegar ao orgasmo tão cedo. Naruto também estava corado e com a respiração muito rápida, mesmo com tão pouco tempo de sexo oral – Nós... arg...

_ M-merda... Itachi... – Naruto suspirou entre as arfadas de ar, tentando se controlar. Se ele já estava nessa situação devido ao fato de ele estar proporcionando prazer ao seu parceiro, imagine o moreno à sua frente. A ligação que eles tinham possuía prós e contra em se tratando de sexo, e eles tinham que aprender a lidar com isso se queriam interagir por mais tempo daquela maneira. Naruto suspirou fundo e engatinhou até Itachi – Vamos devagar, ok?

_ Ok. – o mais velho concordou, sorrindo e passando os braços ao redor do menor, que o beijou brevemente nos lábios. Itachi ainda estava extremamente excitado e beirando o orgasmo quando sentiu o primeiro dedo de Naruto acariciar sua entrada, mas desta vez não reclamou. Tentou ser forte e lidar com o formigamento da maior maneira possível, mas foi impossível deixar de gemer quando Naruto enfiou o dedo por completo, seu coração acelerou de tal forma que chegava a doer em seu peito a cada batida.

_ P-porra... Agora entendo porque você perguntou se eu praticava pompoarismo.

_ N-aruto, vai mais rápido, eu preciso... aagnnn...

_ Vingança é um prato que se come frio. – o mais novo murmurou em seu ouvido, mordendo a pele exposta e iniciando um vai e vem lento. Itachi choramingou, estava sentindo apenas prazer com a invasão, mesmo sem jamais ter feito sexo daquela maneira. Talvez o formigamento provocado pelos dedos de Naruto servissem como uma espécie de anestésico, ele duvidava até mesmo que os dedos do menor estivessem lubrificados.

_ Mais... Mais Naruto, vai!

_ Acalme-se, quem está fazendo as regras desse jogo sou eu, e eu quero beeeeem devagar. – apesar das palavras, Naruto sabia que ele não estava em um estado muito melhor que ele, e o penetrou com um segundo dedo.

Itachi jogou a cabeça para trás em prazer, arranhando os braços do parceiro enquanto este iniciava o vai e vem lento, colocando um terceiro dedo alguns instantes depois. Naruto apreciava cada expressão de prazer no rosto do moreno com completo fascínio, ele parecia estar se esforçando em demasia para não gozar e essa era uma visão em tanto...

Mordeu o lábio, impaciente. Se as coisas continuassem assim ele não iria conseguir esperar pela súplica que tanto desejava ouvir.

_ Anng... Naruto, por favor.

_ Como disse? – o loiro falou, excitação crescendo ainda mais, acelerando a velocidade do vai e vem de seus dedos. Itachi chegou a choramingar.

_ P-por favor eu não quero... ahnn... desse jeito. Eu quero por completo.

_ Então implore. – isso dito, retirou os dedos de dentro de Itachi e se afastou minimamente de seu corpo. O Uchiha o olhou com os olhos arregalados em surpresa, não acreditando nas palavras de Naruto, e em resposta este apenas sorriu de canto de boca, achando que a guerra estava ganha.

Mas uma reação completamente inesperada aconteceu.

O Uchiha mais velho começou a gargalhar, de maneira intensa e levemente maníaca. O rosado de seu rosto desaparecera quase que instantaneamente, e o se reposicionou abaixo de Naruto, unindo ambas as virilidades e friccionando enquanto, com as duas mãos, rasgava com força a cueca branca do homem mais novo.

_ Itachi-bastardo! Eu não trouxe muda de roupa...ahhn...

_ Bom Raposa, isso é problema seu. Você realmente achou que ia me fazer implorar? – Itachi disse, puxando a gola aberta do roupão de Naruto e fazendo-o olhar em seus olhos. O loiro apreciou novamente o olhar felino e predatório de Itachi que tanto amava.

O moreno lambeu os lábios obscenamente antes de continuar a falar, o que, na opinião de Naruto, deveria ser um crime contra a moral e os bons costumes.

_ Eu posso ter sido sua Neko na outra vida Naruto, mas nessa eu nasci com Tachi* até no nome.

_ Ann... Mas... – Itachi se posicionou de tal forma que o pênis de Naruto roçou de leve em sua entrada, entrelaçando suas pernas ao redor da cintura de Naruto, fazendo ambos se controlarem imensamente para não cederem. No entanto, depois de muita concentração gasta em vão, Naruto cedeu - O-ok... sem implorar então.

Empurrou seu membro no canal apertado de Itachi devagar, aos poucos, tentando ao máximo não machucá-lo e traumatizá-lo com a nova experiência. Estava tão concentrado em manter a coerência e os anseios de seu corpo para não entrar com força, que não entendeu a expressão facial que Itachi fazia.

O moreno havia fechado os olhos, aberto a boca em um grito sem voz e apertado ainda mais os braços de Naruto. Estava ofegante e parecia sentir dor aos olhos azuis, por isso o loiro parou de penetrá-lo.

_ Itachi? Você tá bem?

_ Continue pelo amor de Deus. – o moreno arfou sem abrir os olhos.

_ Mas...

Antes que Naruto pudesse continuar contestando, Itachi abriu os olhos e revelou a intensidade do prazer que sentia, e a raiva que apoderava em seu corpo por Naruto não estar seguindo o seu desejo. Irritado com a lerdeza do loiro, ele mesmo tratou de erguer rapidamente seu quadril, fazendo a penetração ser forte, profunda e completa. Ambos grunhiram como animais e estremeceram com a intensidade do formigamento prazeroso.

O Uchiha fechou os olhos com força, tentando se acostumar com a dor e o prazer presentes em proporções iguais. Naruto parou de se mover e falar, sequer respirava, tentando ao máximo não chegar ao orgasmo prematuramente. Era mais difícil do que ele imaginou, a sensação peculiar tornava tudo muito mais prazeroso e ele sabia que esse seria o orgasmo mais rápido de toda sua vida.

– M-mova-se...

_ I...I-tachi..

_ Mova-se! – o moreno ordenou, abrindo os olhos e o fitando com os olhos escuros e autoritários – Eu não vou implorar, pode esquecer, e se você ficar de doce por mais tempo, eu vou ser obrigado a ordenar superiormente.

Imerso em prazer da maneira que estava, Naruto não retrucou as palavras de Itachi, iniciando um vai e vem rápido e se deixando levar pela sensação. Itachi agarrou o algodão de seu roupão, puxando-o cada vez mais para baixo até conseguir abaixar a vestimenta o suficiente para que suas unhas arranhassem as costas do amante com força. Ambos gemiam e arfavam, descontrolados, tentando falar, mas falhando miseravelmente: apenas grunhidos incoerentes eram ouvidos de suas cordas vocais.

Tentando manter um mínimo de orgulho dominante naquela situação, Naruto decidiu que precisava fazer com que Itachi, ao menos, chegasse ao ápice primeiro. E, céus, tinha que ser logo! O reposicionou, ajoelhando-se na cama e puxando seu quadril a altura de sua virilidade, erguendo o corpo de Itachi, o qual foi forçado a se apoiar em seus braços com a nova posição. O moreno corou levemente pela sua exposição obscena, mas não teve sequer tempo de avaliar se gostava ou não do novo estimulo, pois Naruto atingiu prontamente sua próstata assim que o penetrou novamente.

_ Ahh! Sim! – Itachi gritou em voz alta para o teto do quarto de motel, finalmente olhando para cima e percebendo, pela primeira vez, o espelho que refletia a imagem dos dois amantes em ação. Seus olhos arregalaram em surpresa e vergonha: podia observar Naruto sair e adentrar de seu corpo lentamente, acertando de maneira forte sua próstata mais uma vez. A visão o fez ficar ainda mais excitado, e ele não conseguia desgrudar seus olhos de seu próprio reflexo.

O loiro mordia o lábio tentando não gemer e apreciar os sons emitidos pelo seu parceiro, acelerando gradualmente a velocidade das estocadas, fazendo cada vez mais forte e brutal, apenas para ter o deleite de ouvir aqueles gemidos maravilhosos. Percebeu que o moreno não desgrudava os olhos do teto e corava cada vez mais. Curioso, olhou para cima, deliciando-se com a surpresa que tivera.

_ Você é tão pervertido nos assistindo... – Naruto constatou em voz alta, observando Itachi corar ainda mais e olhar de maneira irritada para ele pelo reflexo.

Chegou a conclusão que essa sim era a melhor visão que tivera de Itachi: corado e irritado, as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo, realmente estimulante.

Mesmo proferindo tais palavras, Naruto não se conteve e continuou a assisti-los pelo espelho, sentindo imenso prazer com a visão e sabendo que Itachi também estava gostando. Grunhiu alto em excitação ao ouvir um rosnado intenso advindo do Uchiha, e o homem mais velho parou de se apoiar nos braços, deixando seu corpo cair parcialmente de encontro à cama e levando uma das mãos para sua masculinidade, estimulando-a. Naruto assistiu a cena por alguns instantes, aumentando ainda mais a velocidade das estocadas.

_ Você está delicioso assim... Lindo...

_ Unng... – o Uchiha grunhiu, olhando para Naruto diretamente e não através do espelho. Quando estava quase chegando ao ápice, Naruto parou de se mover, retirou o roupão que ainda estava parcialmente cobrindo seu corpo, e abaixou o olhar, encarando um Itachi confuso devido a pausa. Piscaram algumas vezes, estáticos, e quando Itachi foi abrir a boca para se pronunciar, Naruto sorriu cruelmente.

_ Eu quero mais... – o loiro rosnou, saindo de dentro de Itachi e girando seu corpo para que ficasse de barriga para baixo.

Entrou novamente dentro do moreno antes mesmo de esse entender o que acontecia, e reiniciou o vai e vem em uma velocidade completamente fenomenal. Itachi choramingou de prazer e esticou o braço para trás, tentando segurar qualquer parte do corpo do amante.

O loiro, surpreendendo Itachi, prendeu seus dois braços na lateral do corpo contra o colchão. Riu de maneira sacana, aproximando sua boca as costas suadas de Itachi e lambendo-o até o pescoço, sem jamais terminar a ministração das investidas. Quando chegou próximo à sua orelha, ouviu um murmuro baixo e sem folego vindo do mais velho.

_ Na-ahhh-ruto... Eu vou... Eu vou gozar!

E Naruto achou isso a coisa mais linda do mundo, girou os olhos em prazer e o lambeu ainda mais, até a orelha, antes de sussurrar igualmente sem folego.

_ Eu te amo.

O efeito das três palavras fez com que Itachi atingisse o orgasmo prontamente, gritando de prazer e rebolando abaixo do corpo de Naruto. O outro, por sua vez, diminuiu a velocidade das investidas, que se tornaram mais fortes, saboreando a sensação das compressões do corpo do moreno em seu pênis, mordendo com força seu ombro enquanto atingia o próprio orgasmo. Itachi gemeu gostoso quando sentiu o quão delicioso era a sensação de ser preenchido daquela forma.

_ Ohn... ann... Eu te amo ainda mais... – Itachi suspirou ao fim de seu orgasmo, tentando controlar sua respiração. Naruto deixou seu corpo padecer, apenas conseguiu sair de dentro de Itachi e deitar ao do amante, que o abraçou, parecendo mais composto fisicamente do que ele. Sorriu de maneira provocadora, chupou dois de seus dedos enquanto fitava o olhar confuso do loiro ainda mais ofegante do que ele – Mas como eu disse, eu tenho ‘tachi’ até no nome.

Antes que Naruto pudesse assimilar à que aquela frase se referia, Itachi girou-o na cama, colocando-o de lado e começando a morder sua orelha. Sua mão percorria a coxas e o traseiro de Naruto, fazendo um caminho vermelho com as unhas até suas nádegas, abrindo-as com um toque nada suave.

Aquela noite prometia ser muito longa. Naruto suspirou, sorrindo, se sentindo feliz como há muito tempo não sentia, e Sasuke nem passava pela sua cabeça naquele momento: Tudo em que pensava era quantas vezes Itachi conseguia gozar até dormir, ansiando para ser um número bem alto.

 

**(***)**

 

Sasuke sentia sua cabeça latejar de maneira muito forte. Será que tinha bebido mais uma vez antes de dormir? A ausência de Naruto definitivamente iria acabar com sua saúde. A vontade de voltar a adormecer era imensa, e ele não tinha forças para abrir os olhos. Depois de alguns segundos em praticamente total repouso, o moreno abriu os olhos abruptamente, relembrando exatamente o que estava acontecendo.

Ele não estava em sua cama, muito menos jogado na mesa de um bar ou na própria rua devido à bebedeira. Não, era muito pior, Sasuke estava deitado em um sofá confortável, em um cômodo conhecido e com cheiro de rosas. Seus calcanhares estavam amarrados e suas pernas esticadas sobre o sofá, seus punhos também estavam presos por grossas cordas e colocados acima de seu colo; ele estava deitado de barriga para cima. A situação por si só já não era nada boa, mas ele não conseguia relembrar como acabara amarrado daquela forma, apenas recordava estar falando com Sakura e...

_ Sakura! – gritou, tentando se sentar mesmo com os braços amarrados e sem apoio para erguer o corpo. Conseguiu depois de algum esforço e olhou para frente, encontrando a amiga rosada e seu ex-professor Kakashi olhando-o com um olhar de pena e compaixão. Sasuke trincou os dentes em raiva: o que diacho eles pensavam que estavam fazendo? – Sakura, me tire já daqui!

_ Kakashi talvez essa não seja a coisa certa a se fazer... Talvez tenha alguma outra maneira de... – a rosada falava em voz baixa, seus olhos brilhavam devido à formação de lágrimas de tristeza por seu amigo.

_ Do que vocês idiotas estão falando! – Sasuke gritou mais uma vez, começando a se sentir cada vez mais desesperado, girando o corpo no sofá e sentando de frente para os outros dois ocupantes da sala – ME SOLTEM!

_ Não Sakura. Não podemos, almas de terceiro grau não podem recusar missões. – Kakashi respondeu com a voz igualmente suave, ignorando completamente os gritos do Uchiha caçula.

_ Mas... – a garota começou a falar com a voz chorosa, sendo interrompida por um grito alto e esganiçado da parte de Sasuke.

_ ME SOLTEM AGORA!

_ Sasuke Uchiha! – Kakashi falou em voz alta, se pondo de pé e caminhando até onde o moreno estava sentado. A mudança de áurea de Kakashi foi instantânea e Sasuke sentiu verdadeiro pavor pelo grisalho à sua frente, não ousando responder ou emitir qualquer tipo de som.

_ Kakashi, por favor, vamos conversar com ele quem sabe ele aceite ir de...

_ Sasuke Uchiha. – Kakashi se repetiu, ajoelhando na frente do moreno e encarando seus olhos, ignorando completamente a súplica de Sakura pelo amigo querido. Com as duas mãos segurou a cabeça do homem mais novo, impedindo-o de desviar o olhar. Sasuke engoliu em seco, Kakashi apenas continuou a falar – Recebi a missão de levá-lo até o Lobby neste momento. Portanto, siga-me sem nada ouvir, sem nada ver, sem nada sentir, sem nada falar...

Isso dito, Kakashi retirou um canivete do bolso. O moreno, se possível, ficou ainda mais apavorado, seu lábio inferior tremia, pois ele sabia que estava prestes a ser machucado ou ameaçado fisicamente. Suas mãos trêmulas sacodiam em seu colo, e Kakashi abaixou o canivete até os pulsos da figura amedrontada.

O Uchiha caçula fechou os olhos, se iria ser ferido, preferia ao menos não apreciar o sangue escorrendo. Sasuke era médico, era natural estar acostumado com a visão do sangue alheio, mas ver seu próprio sangue o apavorava consideravelmente. Aguardou a dor que nunca veio, e quando abriu os olhos percebeu que as cordas que o prendiam estavam cortadas. Olhou para frente novamente, de boca aberta em surpresa enquanto seu cérebro formulava rapidamente um plano de fuga, optando primeiramente por dar um soco certeiro no rosto do grisalho.

Mas seu ex-sensei foi mais rápido do que qualquer guerra mental que se passava na cabeça do moreno, abrindo a boca e falando com suavidade antes que Sasuke pudesse ter qualquer reação.

_ ... Isso é uma ordem superior.

E então tudo no mundo do Uchiha se tornou uma completa escuridão silenciosa e desesperadora.

 

_... Continua ..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Todas já devem saber, mas para as que não sabem: Tachi e Neko são termos do Yuri, assim como Seme e Uke são termos do Yaoi. Tachi é a mulher dominante na relação homossexual lésbica, enquanto Neko seria equivalente ao Uke. Neko também significa "gato" em japonês, Tachi eu não sei =P. Não haverá flashback Yuri nessa fanfic, não se preocupem, foi só pra brincar mesmo tá?  
> Hahahaha eu não resisti, desculpe. Desde que descobri essas nomenclaturas, queria tanto inserir em um lemon yaoi (porque eu não gosto muito de yuri)... Espero que tenham entendido a minha intenção de comédia, não quero ter ofendido ninguém ok?


	13. Capítulo 13

**THE PLAN**

**Capítulo XIII**

 

__ Sasuke, hahaha, Sasuke! Pare com isso! Hahaha! O que deu em você? TEME! – Naruto perguntava entre as arfadas descontroladas de ar, tentando fugir do toque do namorado enquanto este era bem insistente em fazer cócegas em todas as partes expostas do corpo do menor. Sasuke ria de leve pelo nariz, ora sim ora não, também se divertindo com a brincadeira._

_Itachi fingia nada presenciar do outro lado da sala, apertando cada vez mais o jornal que lia numa tentativa de conter suas emoções o máximo que conseguia. Sabia que havia permitido essa interação entre os dois em uma conversa com Sasuke há anos atrás, sabia até que o havia encorajado para tal, mas isso não o impedia de se sentir um lixo toda vez que tinha que presenciar alguma cena do gênero. E geralmente eles se esforçavam parar serem mais contidos do que agora._

_Sasuke e Naruto haviam acabado de se formar, estavam ambos atrás de imóveis para alugar – por algum motivo desconhecido não queriam ficar mais morando juntos, Itachi suspeitava que isso era fruto do grande e intenso orgulho Uchiha – e Sasuke pedira para que Itachi o ajudasse na escolha. Sentindo falta do irmão e desejando vê-lo, pois não o via desde alguns meses atrás após a festa de formatura, decidiu tirar umas férias de seu emprego e pegar o primeiro voo para a cidade dos dois._

_Não esperava encontrar um Sasuke hospedado em um apartamento já alugado pro Naruto, mas a procura de seu próprio imóvel. O loiro havia buscado Itachi no aeroporto, tagarelado como sempre, e o Uchiha primogênito se sentiu tomado por uma inveja e ciúmes desmedido ao perceber o quanto Naruto havia crescido._

_Foi a primeira vez desde o inicio da relação de seu irmão com Naruto que Itachi se permitiu analisar o mais novo com olhos críticos de um apaixonado: O loiro demorou um pouco mais do que Sasuke para crescer, era até estranho ver um rapaz com pouco mais de vinte anos voltando a crescer daquela forma. Ganhara corpo também, ficando ainda mais bonito e arrancando mais suspiros por onde passava. Seus cabelos estavam um pouco maiores, encaracolando nas pontas, e seus olhos pareciam brilhar ainda mais do que antigamente. Se continuasse assim, Itachi sabia que sofreria cada vez mais e mais._

_Ao chegar ao apartamento de Naruto, ficou alguns instantes a sós com o loiro, prestando atenção nas reclamações deste e procurando imóveis para Sasuke no jornal. Seu irmãozinho demorou a chegar, e quando chegou cumprimentou Itachi brevemente, antes de pular em cima de Naruto e agir totalmente fora do normal ao começar a fazer cócegas nele. A palavra "Uchiha" e "cócegas" nunca estavam na mesma frase, pelo amor de Deus! Sasuke realmente parecia feliz._

_Feliz até demais..._

_O primogênito não conseguia deixar de pensar que talvez ele estivesse vivendo uma felicidade que pudesse ser sua se as circunstâncias tivessem sido diferente... Que seja, ele havia feito sua escolha, não ia voltar atrás, mas porra! Será que Sasuke podia ser pelo menos um pouquinho solidário com sua dor?_

__ Dobe, Dobe, Dobe, Dobe... – Sasuke repetia com a voz imitando uma melodia entre cada grito de desespero de Naruto. Eventualmente o loiro conseguiu segurar as duas mãos do namorado e impedi-lo de fazer mais cocegas, ganhando um selinho nos lábios e ficando envergonhado, pois sabia que Itachi tudo assistia. Por algum motivo, mesmo tendo declarado à todos a relação que ele e Sasuke possuíam, a presença de Itachi o fazia ficar extremamente desconfortável para realizar esse tipo de interação._

__ Seu irmão veio te visitar porque você é teimoso demais pra morar comigo, acho que ele merece mais sua atenção do que eu. – falou ao controlar a respiração, e Sasuke se limitou apenas a sorrir de canto de boca com prepotência, se soltando dos braços de Naruto e inclinando-se para sussurrar em seu ouvido._

__ Ok... Me espera no seu quarto? Daquele jeito que eu gosto Usuratonkachi... – sentiu a pele de Naruto esquentar próximo a sua e sabia que ele havia corado, entendendo perfeitamente as palavras do Uchiha._

_Naruto suspirou alto, ainda irritado com a indireta de Sasuke e a exposição que ele estava causando ao cunhado. Quando o moreno colocou a língua para fora e lambeu o lóbulo de sua orelha, Naruto se sentiu ainda mais envergonhado e empurrou-o para trás._

__ Comporte-se! – virou-se pra Itachi, tentando sorrir e agir como se nada houvesse acontecido, mas o moreno sequer olhava para os dois e, mesmo sabendo que o loiro o encarava, não levantou o olhar do jornal em nenhum momento. – Eu deixei o quarto de hospedes preparado pra você Itachi, tá meio tarde, então depois que vocês conversarem vão dormir, assim podemos sair amanhã cedo pra fazer turismo._

_Mas o Uchiha prodígio apenas o respondeu com um aceno breve de cabeça, virando a página do jornal em seguida. Naruto sentiu-se triste, mas nada fez a respeito, virando-se para Sasuke novamente e se despedindo do namorado com um carinho breve no rosto, em seguida caminhando até quarto e fechando a porta atrás de si._

_Sasuke, sentindo-se feliz como nunca, andou até o lado de Itachi e se sentou com este no sofá, também analisando os anúncios de aluguéis._

__ Este esta num preço bom e tem boa localização. – Itachi falou com a voz neutra, apontando para um em especifico que havia circulado – Mas temos que ver se o condomínio dele ultrapassa..._

__ Nii-san. – Sasuke o interrompeu, fazendo Itachi erguer o olhar e encarar seus olhos acinzentados._

_O primogênito compreendeu prontamente que Sasuke não o havia chamado para procurar imóveis, aquilo não passava de uma desculpa esfarrapada._

__ Vamos abrir o jogo agora então? – perguntou com um leve ar de rispidez e um sorriso irônico nos lábios, mas agradecendo aos céus mentalmente por Sasuke não fazer mais cerimônia do que tinha a dizer._

_Seu Otouto sorriu um sorriso amarelo, passou as mãos sobre os cabelos espetados e levemente bagunçados depois de um dia intenso de trabalho e se afastou minimamente do corpo de Itachi, sentando do outro lado do sofá e não mais ao seu lado. Encarou seu próprio joelho por alguns instantes, como se escolhesse com cautela cada palavra que seria dita, e suspirou uma segunda vez quando pareceu se decidir como abordaria o assunto._

__ Não tenho nem como contornar e te contar isso de outro jeito... Sim, eu e Naruto decidimos morar separados, pelo menos por enquanto, e eu vou mesmo alugar um apartamento. Quero sair daqui no máximo em duas semanas... Mas eu e Naruto decidimos nos... han... casar._

_O barulho do jornal caindo no chão foi mais alto do que o esperado; Itachi continuou a encarar o moreno mais novo, tentando ao máximo manter a compostura, entretanto confirmando no brilho do olhar do irmão ele estava falhando miseravelmente._

__ C-casar? – o Uchiha sussurrou, recebendo um aceno leve de cabeça em retorno._

__ Sim. Eu não consigo ser contratado como servidor público por causa da minha nacionalidade, Naruto sugeriu que assinássemos os papéis para que eu adquirisse a cidadania daqui e pudesse encontrar um emprego melhor. E eu concordei._

__ Você não esta casando por amor? Você está casando por uma porra de nacionalidade Sasuke? – Itachi o censurou, cada vez mais estupefato com a informação. Sasuke mostrou feições irritadas, unindo as sobrancelhas e bufando de leve, odiava quando Itachi censurava suas escolhas._

__ Naruto está de acordo, ninguém está obrigando ninguém a nada aqui. Nós vamos casar e continuar a relação do jeito que sempre foi, cada um no seu canto. Se nos sentirmos prontos no futuro, nós juntamos e pronto. Não entendo porque um drama tão grande em cima de um contrato Aniki._

__ Patético... – Itachi exclamou, erguendo um pouco do tom de voz e se abaixando para recolher o jornal – É por isso que veio com toda essa ceninha com o Naruto na minha frente? Está querendo jogar na minha cara que conseguiu aquilo que queria? Quem você quer enganar? Você tinha o Naruto junto de si e morava com ele há anos, o que deu agora pra você não querer mais estar com ele? Pensa que eu não percebi o seu medo ridículo de ter algo mais intenso com Naruto? Do que tem medo?_

__ Itachi! – mas Itachi não deixou que seu irmão continuasse a falar, interrompendo-o com um tom de voz ainda mais alto e autoritário._

__ Escuta aqui! Você tem medo da aprovação do pai, mas isso não o impede de casar com Naruto? Você acha que vai sair por cima nessa história, que o pai vai entender essa desculpa esfarrapada e Naruto vai ser submisso o suficiente de concordar com essa babaquice de morarem separados, não é? Quem você está querendo enganar senão você mesmo Sasuke!_

__ Eu não..._

__ Você não o que hein Otouto? – Itachi jogou o jornal no colo do irmão, ambos os olhares igualmente ferais enquanto o mais velho se levantava sem jamais deixar de encará-lo – Além do mais, você sabe o que eu sinto mesmo não tendo falado expressamente isso pra você. Eu abri mão de tentar qualquer coisa por causa da consideração que sinto por vocês dois e por ter achado que vocês se amassem. Eu realmente esperava uma "vitória" mais digna da sua parte, irmãozinho tolo. Está começando as coisas do jeito mais errado que existe, enganando a todos e principalmente a você mesmo!_

__ Ei! Não venha aqui criticar a minha forma de conduzir a vida!_

__ Ótimo! – Itachi caminhou até a porta do corredor, pegando sua mala a havia deixado na entrada do apartamento. Sasuke não tentou impedi-lo, apenas acompanhou sua passada até a saída e girou a chave da fechadura, escancarando a porta em seguida e cruzando os braços, aguardando em silêncio. O moreno mais velho ainda ficou alguns segundos na briga de olhares com seu Otouto, respirando fundo por fim e decidindo falar com uma voz firme, mas consideravelmente menos ríspida – Eu abri mão da pessoa que eu amo achando que ela iria estar feliz em um relacionamento de amor, mas ver um casamento por puro interesse egoísta e mesquinho só me faz ficar decepcionado com você._

__ Eu não preciso que tenha orgulho de mim. Eu não estou pedindo nada de você, eu apenas estou te informando a minha decisão. Que se dane sua opinião! – o caçula gritou em voz alta, e Itachi se perguntou mentalmente como Naruto não havia percebido a discussão e aparecido novamente na sala até agora._

__ É mesmo Sasuke? Minha opinião não conta nada? Todos aqueles anos tentando me superar em tudo foram apenas coincidências? Você quer que eu realmente acredite que nunca esperou que eu reconhecesse nada em você? Saiba de uma coisa: O fato de eu ter acreditado que Naruto fosse ser mais feliz contigo do que comigo foi o maior reconhecimento de sua superioridade que você arrancou de mim em todos esses anos de vida. – Itachi precisou respirar fundo para conter as emoções, e amaciou as feições em seguida, olhando para o moreno mais baixo um olhar recheado de súplica por compreensão – Eu nunca lutei por Naruto, e vou morrer de bom grado sem saber se eu tinha chances ou não. Decidi não entrar na briga por reconhecer você como alguém superior a mim Otouto; não venha a essa altura do campeonato me provar o contrário._

_Sasuke foi pego de surpresa pelas palavras do irmão mais velho, não tinha uma resposta na ponta da língua para o que acabara de ouvir. Jamais havia passado por sua cabeça que o fato de seu irmão ter desistido de Naruto significasse que o considerasse um companheiro mais digno do loiro. Ele pensava que o que Itachi sentia por Naruto não era tão forte, era meramente uma atração física, assim como ele sentia àquela época._

__ Não sou mais uma criança, sua opinião vale o mesmo que nada pra mim. – mentiu Sasuke, sentindo um nó se formar em sua garganta por discutir com Itachi. O Uchiha mais novo odiava profundamente brigar com seus parentes, em especial seu irmão, mas seu orgulho estava sendo ferido de maneira brutal pelas palavras do primogênito: ele não ia ceder._

_O olhar que o moreno mais velho direcionava ao menor mudou de súplica para decepção, em seguida um pouco de raiva se via presente em suas pupilas. Seus punhos se fecharam fortemente, e ele precisou respirar fundo para se conter e não fazer uma besteira._

__ Tenha um excelente falso casamento Otouto. Dê os meus pêsames a Naruto._

__ Cale a boca! Suma daqui! – o caçula gritou, apontando para fora com o braço esticado. Itachi não fez mais nenhum tipo de cerimônia, caminhando para fora com passos lentos e recebendo uma portada forte em suas costas ao se retirar._

_Encostou-se à porta de madeira espessa, deixando o corpo padecer e os sentimentos de tomarem conta de suas ações. Sentou-se no chão, abraçando os próprios joelhos e tentando controlar as ondas de emoção que percorriam seu corpo antes de sair à procura de um hotel. Que droga Sasuke, que DROGA!_

_E, do outro lado da porta, o moreno caçula repetia os seus atos, tentando derramar o mínimo de lágrimas necessárias para afrouxar a dor em sua garganta e poder entrar no quarto, inventando uma mentira qualquer para Naruto a respeito da saída repentina de sua visita._

Será que é impossível pra você me entender?  _– os dois pensavam a mesma coisa, cada qual lamentando suas próprias dores e decepções, sem jamais entender o lado daquele que compartilhava o mesmo sangue que o seu._

 

**(***)**

 

_Itachi..._

Naruto definitivamente não estava mentindo. Itachi existia no passado de ambos como uma pessoa particularmente importante: seu irmão, o sangue de seu próprio sangue. Como ele podia tê-lo esquecido até então? Como Naruto o esquecera da mesma forma?

_Itachi..._

Seu egoísmo chegou a esse ponto? Ele bloqueara a completa existência de Itachi em sua vida para impedi-lo de se sentir culpado pela briga sobre o coração de Naruto? Que tipo de pessoa ele era ao agir assim?

_Itachi..._

Isso era nojento! Deplorável! Como ele foi capaz de...

_ Tsk...Os Uchiha e suas dores de cabeças... – ouviu uma voz falar de longe, interrompendo seus pensamentos. Sasuke silenciou-se mentalmente, percebendo que aos poucos recobrava a consciência. Primeiro voltou a sentir seus membros, como se estivesse despertando de um sono longo e sem sonhos, mas que o mantinha igualmente cansado ao amanhecer. Os sons voltaram a atingir seus ouvidos, sua própria respiração se fazia presente entre os ruídos, assim como a respiração de outra pessoa a qual ele não conseguia enxergar.

Piscou os olhos diversas vezes, acreditando que não pudesse ver devido à falta de costume com a claridade, mas se deu conta alguns instantes depois de que não enxergava por estar em uma quase completa escuridão. Apenas uma luz tímida e bem distante era vista, talvez fosse advinda de uma vela, era difícil saber. Grunhiu, sua cabeça realmente o matava de dor, e tentou levar umas das mãos as têmporas e massageá-las com a expectativa de minimizar o desconforto, mas apenas então percebeu que estava imobilizado.

Ao perceber a situação de vulnerabilidade, seus sentidos voltaram com mais velocidade devido à intensa adrenalina despejada em seu sangue. Olhando freneticamente ao redor à procura de alguém, nada mais conseguia enxergar além da luz distante. Fitou seu próprio corpo, seus olhos acostumaram minimamente a escuridão para poder compelir tal ato, e percebeu estar amarrado em uma cadeira solitária na sala escura e tenebrosa. Seu medo triplicou e sua respiração acelerou, e uma risada breve foi ouvida por seus ouvidos agora completamente atentos.

_ Quem está ai! – exclamou em voz alta, exigindo respostas o quanto antes. Ouviu passos, alguns barulhos, mas a pessoa não respondeu nem chegou próximo ao seu limitado campo de visão. Sasuke se desesperava cada vez mais – Eu tenho dinheiro! Eu posso...

_ Isso não é um sequestro Sasuke Uchiha, poupe suas palavras. – uma voz grave e demandante falou às suas costas. Ele tentou virar a cabeça o máximo que pode para trás, mas nada conseguia visualizar.

_ Quem está ai? – tornou a perguntar. – Quem é você?

_ Eu? Oras, Uchiha, essa não é a pergunta certa. A pergunta certa seria: Quem é você?

O moreno se calou, sentindo seu corpo arrepiar diante da entonação de voz extremamente irônica.

_ Eu...

_ Sasuke Uchiha, filho único de Mikoto e Fugaku Uchiha, oncologista de renome internacional, ex-marido do prefeito Naruto Uzumaki... ou Sasuke Uchiha, filho caçula de Mikoto e Fugaku Uchiha, irmão de Itachi Uchiha, sendo este um escritor de renome ainda maior do que o de seu irmãozinho tolo em sua profissão medíocre?

Sasuke não respondeu, seu coração batia cada vez mais e mais forte. Como um completo estranho que o imobilizara na cadeira poderia saber o que se passava em sua mente? Parecia que ele sabia memórias que sequer ele próprio recordava existirem no interior de sua mente, fazendo flashsinstantâneos de tais momentos aparecerem diante de seus olhos em milésimos de segundos, verdadeiros insights.

Como um completo estranho podia colocar o dedo na sua ferida daquela forma?

_ Eu posso responder essas perguntas Sasuke. – o estranho falou perante o silêncio recheado de confusão do moreno.

_ Eu...

_ Faça suas perguntas.

_ Por que eu deveria conversar com um completo estranho? Nem ao menos sei quem você é, o que você quer!

_ O fato de eu saber tudo a respeito de você não o deixa nem um pouco curioso Uchiha? Humm... Às vezes acho que não importa o tamanho da queda, tem pessoas que nunca mudam. – o homem falou pensativamente enquanto caminhava, os passos lentos ecoando nos ouvidos de Sasuke. Ele percebeu que o homem não falaria mais até que ele se pronunciasse a respeito de algo, e depois de conseguir relaxar um pouco (apenas um pouco) decidiu que não havia outra coisa a fazer, estava de mãos atadas naquela situação; tudo que podia fazer é cooperar.

_ Diga-me você que dúvidas eu possa ter.

_ Hum, prefere assim? Ok então Uchiha. Você possui dúvidas a respeito de Itachi, que até poucos instantes se tratava de Itachi Sarutobi, mas agora sua mente insiste em denominá-lo como Itachi Uchiha. Você não sabe quem ele é na verdade, e consequentemente não sabe quem você é, pois a identidade dele muda absolutamente tudo em sua existência. Não sabe o que Naruto sabe, e isso apenas intensifica ainda mais o seu desespero e anseio por respostas. Não consegue distinguir se as novas memórias são reais, ou se as anteriores são as reais. Não sabe de nada a respeito de...

_ Cale-se.

_ ... como chegou até aqui, do porquê estar aqui, de sua amiga Sakura ou seu ex-professor Kakashi e...

_ CALE A BOCA! – o moreno gritou em plenos pulmões, fazendo finalmente o estranho se calar – EU QUERO RESPOSTAS! EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS!

_ Eu possuo a respostas, basta você desejar ouvir e prestar atenção em cada palavra que eu digo, pois sua existência e triunfo na vida dependem dessas palavras. – o homem recomeçou a falar, caminhando, e pela reverberação de sua voz no ambiente, tudo indicava que agora ele estava diante de Sasuke, mas ainda imerso na escuridão.

O Uchiha forçou o olhar, conseguindo distinguir apenas uma silhueta que nada revelava a respeito da identidade da pessoa a não ser o óbvio: era um homem, vestia provavelmente um terno e mantinha suas mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça, parecia ser alto e estar se divertindo consideravelmente com a situação, inclinando seu corpo para frente e para trás enquanto aguardava uma resposta. Sasuke suspirou fundo, abaixou a cabeça e, fechando os olhos e depositando todo a sua concentração nos ouvidos, cedeu.

_ Me diga quem é Itachi.

_Viu só? Não doeu tanto assim, doeu? – o homem perguntou em tom de chacota, o moreno optou por não contrariá-lo. O desconhecido riu pelo nariz e prosseguiu um discurso com a voz áspera, grave e parcialmente divertida – Itachi é seu inimigo. Não interessa se ele é seu irmão ou não, se o passado que acabara de recordar é verdadeiro ou falso, o que interessa é que em ambas as realidades Itachi é seu rival, seu obstáculo, seu inimigo. Ele possui metade do coração de Naruto Uzumaki, assim como você possui os restos daquele sentimento de amor do loiro.

_ Naruto ama apenas a mim. – Sasuke falou com convicção, em nenhum momento duvidando das palavras que saiam de sua boca. Ele jamais duvidara do amor de Naruto, se não havia dado certo seu casamento não foi por falta de amor, e sim por aquela atração desmensurada que Naruto tinha pelo tal Itachi. Mas mesmo assim, Sasuke duvidava que Naruto amasse o outro homem, ou pelo menos era nisso que sua mente prendia a sanidade emocional.

_ É, continue repetindo esse mantra pra você mesmo e viva a ilusão. Essas palavras nada mais são para você do que o ópio foi para a China: Naruto não ama apenas a você. Naruto é volúvel, instável e movido por desejos luxuriosos direcionados tanto para ti quanto para Itachi, e isso faz de Itachi seu maior rival. Estamos de acordo? – Sasuke preferiu não responder, apertando seus punhos firmemente a lateral do corpo amarrado. Ouviu uma risada breve de contentamento do estranho misterioso – Certo. Chegamos a essa conclusão: Itachi é seu rival, e por isso pouco importa quem ele é na verdade, pois se trata apenas de um obstáculo a ser eliminado. Agora passaremos ao mérito de Naruto.

_ Não ouse...

_ Naruto não esta sofrendo como você. – o homem falou em voz alta, interrompendo qualquer tentativa de se pronunciar do Uchiha. Sasuke calou-se abruptamente diante das palavras, desejando pela primeira vez ouvir qualquer informação a respeito de Naruto, daquele que tanto evitava tomar conhecimento nos últimos tempos – O que foi? Você achou que ele ia estar desolado como você, bebendo de bar em bar todas as noites para esquecer-se do romance fracassado, mas falhando miseravelmente ao acordar quase todas as manhãs ao lado de uma sósia desconhecida de seu antigo companheiro?

_ Como sabe...

_ Você é previsível Uchiha, eu não precisaria ser quem eu sou para saber a forma desolada como você leva a vida na ausência do Uzumaki.

_ E quem é você? – Sasuke questionou, e o estranho mais uma vez riu em voz baixa, caminhando ao redor do rapaz. Pela primeira vez Sasuke sentiu que ele se aproximara consideravelmente de si, podia sentir a respiração do homem próximo ao seu ouvido, mas uma áurea de medo não o permitiu que criasse coragem para se virar e encará-lo, como se temesse ser esfaqueado caso compelisse tal alto. O individuo respirou fundo e respondeu a pergunta de Sasuke com um sibilo longo, ríspido e tenebroso.

_ Eu sou Deus.

Por mais insanas que as três palavras fossem ao ouvido de qualquer um, principalmente do outro ocupante do cômodo, o Uchiha não pode evitar o arrepio que percorria seu corpo. Sentia suas pernas tremerem de leve, eminentemente apavorado em estar em uma situação tão deplorável diante de um completo lunático que se autodenominava Deus, mas na verdade só podia ser um stalker dos perigosos.

_ Mas voltando ao foco principal: o Uzumaki. – o homem voltou a falar de maneira divertida, se afastando de Sasuke e voltando para frente deste, mantendo a distância necessária para se mantivesse no anonimato – Naruto não sente sua falta, apesar de eventualmente lembrar-se de você e ligá-lo de vez em quando. Ele está bem entretido com outros assuntos, posso te afirmar com completa certeza.

_ Você está mentindo. Você deve estar me vigiando e por isso sabe tanto da minha vida, você deve ser um rival político de Naruto e quer que eu me volte contra ele e revele a você informações pessoas que pudessem prejudicá-lo na reeleição como vingança.

E o homem riu de verdade, gargalhou alto, sua voz ecoando maleficamente no ambiente escuro. Sasuke sentiu os cabelos de sua nuca se arrepiarem com o som que mais lembrava a um rugido de um predador do que uma risada amigável, e o estranho ainda precisou de alguns minutos para se controlar e recobrar o fôlego.

_ Uchihas, Uchihas... Já devia ter me acostumado, são sempre tão desconfiados, eu só não me recordava que podiam ser tão criativos... Certo, vamos ver, eu posso provar minhas palavras nesse exato momento, o que acha disso?

Sasuke não respondeu, apenas ouviu o homem novamente circundá-lo e, desta vez, colocar algo sobre seus olhos, vendando-o.

_ O que está...!

_ Shii... – sibilou ao ouvido do moreno, fazendo-o trincar os dentes diante da vulnerabilidade crescente. Estava com medo, mas estava ainda mais e mais apavorado – Você e Naruto possuem uma ligação bem peculiar com o olhar, não possuem?

Desta vez Sasuke realmente se assustou, trancando a respiração com força.

Isso era um tremendo tabu, sequer conversara com o loiro a respeito disso, apesar de ter a completa certeza que ele também sentia a mesma coisa que ele quando fitavam os olhos um do outro. Por parecer conversa de louco, nunca tocaram no assunto – e se jamais conversaram entre si a respeito, imagina para terceiros. Ele poderia jurar que Naruto nunca revelaria algo do tipo pra alguém, e ele próprio jamais abrira o bico a respeito. Como este homem... Como ele podia...

_ Como...?

_ Já disse, eu sou Deus. Agora ouça: essa ligação que você e Naruto possuem pode ser muito incomoda às vezes, principalmente entre as discussões e no convencimento de argumentos e tantas demais ocasiões, mas podem ser prazerosas e não vamos entrar em detalhes. O fato é que isso não existe por acaso, vocês possuem um canal comunicativo no olhar, e se eu acessá-lo como um meio de comunicação entre os dois, nos podemos fazer coisas incríveis em uma distância inimaginável.

_ Você é lunático...

_ Você é descrente demais. Não tem fé em mim Uchiha? – duas mãos frias, verdadeiramente gélidas, foram colocadas nas têmporas de Sasuke, e ele precisou se controlar para não choramingar devido ao susto e medo. O homem passou a massageá-lo, cantarolando baixo em seu ouvido uma melodia realmente sinistra – Relaxe e me deixe agir... Você ficará surpreso com a verdade de cada silaba que proferi.

Sasuke não sabia se podia considerar o que acontecera como um relaxar, mas aos poucos foi se sentindo cada vez mais sonolento, prestando atenção apenas no cantarolar baixo e percebendo que seu cérebro era recheado de emoções extasiantes, felizes, motivadoras. Já havia presenciado tal acontecimento diversas vezes: quando Naruto estava feliz ou empolgado, ele recebia esse tipo de emoção de seu amor sempre que fitava intensamente seus olhos – isso era como sua droga particular. Relaxou, deixando um gemido escapulir por sua boca: era tão bom sentir isso novamente... Ele sentira tanta falta da felicidade compartilhada com o loiro.

_ Isso Uchiha, relaxe...

Aos poucos o cantarolar foi ficando cada vez mais distante. Aos poucos sua paz foi ficando mais e mais evidente, até que era incapaz de dizer se havia dormido ou estava acordado, se estava sentado ou estava deitado.

Se estava naquela sala escura, ou em outro lugar...

 

**(***)**

 

_ Naruto Uzumaki, pode me ouvir?

_Minha cabeça... Dói... Dói tanto..._

_ Uzumaki, vamos, pronuncie-se.

_Eu não quero, eu quero dormir, a dor tem que passar..._

_ Acorde Naruto.

_ Porra Itachi, eu quero dormir. – respondeu em voz alta, assustando-se com a entonação da voz que ecoara em seus ouvidos.

O que Sasuke estava fazendo naquele quarto junto com ele e Itachi? E além do mais, proferindo as mesmas palavras que ele? Itachi riu, mas não era a voz de Itachi e sim a de um desconhecido, e Naruto tentou abrir os olhos e entender o que acontecia: apenas para dar-se conta de que não estava mais no mesmo local que adormecera da última vez.

Tomou consciência que estava imobilizado, sentado em uma superfície e vendado. Não conseguia ver nada, nem se mover, nem sequer respirar coerentemente. Será que as almas haviam os encontrado enquanto dormiam e agora haveria de enfrentar o cruel destino e ter sua mente apagada? Será que Itachi também fora pego? Estremeceu só de imaginar o que aconteceria com o Uchiha primogênito caso houvesse...

_ Tsk, não crie milhões de teorias na sua cabeça. Você já sabe como as coisas funcionam por aqui, então está apto a compreender que aquilo que julga impossível nem sempre pode ser considerado como impossível. Você, Naruto Uzumaki, encontra-se nesse determinado momento sob a pele de Sasuke Uchiha, seu tão amado ex-marido.

_ Não fale... bes... teiras... – Naruto pretendia gritar, mas não foi a própria voz que ouviu sair de sua boca. Não senhor: foi aquela voz tão conhecida e apreciada pelo loiro, a voz de Sasuke, a voz que ele tanto adorava e que ouvira durante muitas manhãs de sua vida. Seu corpo começou a estremecer, e por mais que seu cérebro gritasse que era impossível ser verdade as palavras que o estranho lhe direcionava, o restante do cérebro percebia fatos particulares que ainda não havia se dado conta.

O cheiro de Sasuke estava presente, bem próximo de si, mais especificamente em seu próprio corpo. Quando mexia levemente a cabeça, podia sentir seu cabelo diferente, roçando-lhe a ponta do queixo como a franja cumprida de Sasuke costumava fazer no rosto do ex-marido. Acariciou seus próprios dedos, percebendo a maior aspereza na pele de suas mãos: uma textura que costumava sentir nas mãos de Sasuke, quando ele tomava suas mãos à dele e caminhava consigo em algum passeio romântico.

A realidade atingiu seu peito como uma facada, e o fato de saber que não se tratava de seu próprio peito – e sim do peito de seu amado – fazia tudo doer ainda mais.

_ As ligações particulares de almas gêmeas não existem apenas para que elas se identifiquem, até porque, em geral, isso pouco interessa. Mesmo se essas particularidades não existissem, você ainda se sentiria atraído por Itachi e Sasuke. A ligação que você tem com os dois existe para que nós tenhamos o controle em aspectos fungíveis como estes: eu posso "acessá-lo" se estiver de posse ao seu outro canal cármico, ou seja, a sua outra metade. Sasuke e Itachi são suas almas gêmeas, então de alguma forma consigo trazer você para mim e vice versa se necessário. Por um pequeno período, até a instabilidade emocional de vocês dois reverter todo o meu esforço, mas ainda sim o suficiente para deixar um recado:

Houve uma pausa considerável onde apenas a respiração ofegante de Naruto era ouvida, seu cérebro tentando compreender o que acontecia, por mais que parecesse um sonho absurdo, ele sabia que não era o caso...

_ Como vê, Sasuke Uchiha está sobre a minha posse. Assim que você retornar ao seu corpo, venha até o Lobby conjuntamente com Itachi Uchiha se não deseja maiores complicações para seu amado Sasuke, nós não estamos brincando quando dizemos que vale tudo na guerra, no amor e nas missões. Apesar de ser um ditado manjado, nós levamos muito a sério esse costume.

_ Filho da puta... – a voz de Sasuke ecoou mais uma vez por sua garganta, e ele sentia que sua venda ficava úmida pelas lágrimas de desespero que se formavam em seus olhos... Seus olhos agora cinzas, e não mais azuis como de costume.

_ Está avisado Uzumaki. E se quer um conselho de amigo: poupe Itachi, não abra o jogo, não o faça sofrer, apenas o distraia para que ele não perceba seus capturadores, se o Itachi se distrair por um instante conseguiremos pegá-lo... Aqui resolveremos o problema de maneira indolor para ambos, chega de fugir de seu próprio destino. Por isso, poupe-o de sofrimento, já que é o máximo que você pode fazer. Não é mesmo?

Ele não sabia se o político o havia escutado por completo, pois em meio as suas últimas palavras o mesmo havia trincado os dentes, soltando um gemido de dor, mordido o lábio inferior na tentativa conter eventual grito de desespero. Logo em seguida deixara de mostrar consciência, se permitindo abaixar a cabeça e respirar pesadamente em um aparente sono. Mas ele sabia mais do que isso, isso significava que Sasuke havia vivido fortes emoções do outro lado e não conseguira manter a ligação por muito mais tempo, e agora retornam ao corpo de origem de sua alma. Tudo estava funcionando de acordo com o que havia planejado.

 

**(***)**

 

Quente e confortável: era assim que Sasuke se sentia naquele determinado momento. Uma grande quantidade de calor irradiava atrás de si. Virou-se lentamente, sem abrir os olhos, para abraçar Naruto e depois reclamaria que não gostava de dormir de conchinha com o loiro por trás, mas apenas depois que acordasse de verdade, pois agora estava tudo muito aconchegante para despertar completamente.

Estava feliz por ter acordado daquele sonho tenebroso e assustador. Abraçou-o de frente, enterrando seu rosto na dobra do pescoço do amado e tentando sentir o cheiro que tanto adorava em seu Dobe. Mas o cheiro que entrou em suas narinas não era aquele que esperava. Na verdade ele era muito acostumado com esse cheiro, mas esse não era o cheiro de seu marido.

 

__ Nii-san, porque seu quarto cheira como você? – Sasuke de cinco anos perguntava, pulando na cama do irmão mais velho que tentava desesperadamente se concentrar para estudar._

_Os pais de Itachi haviam pedido que cuidasse de Sasuke por algumas horas e ele pretendia fazer isso sem problema algum, afinal de contas ele gostava bastante da companhia do irmãozinho. Mas ele estava contando que Sasuke dormisse como qualquer criança normal por pelo menos quarenta minutos pra que ele pudesse estudar para o teste de matemática, porém o caçula não parecia necessitar de nenhum tipo de reposição de energias._

_Suspirou, largando o lápis na escrivaninha e se virando em direção ao menor. A criança parou de pular, seus imensos olhos de criança nova brilhando em expectativa e um sorriso largo brotando-lhe os lábios quando Itachi fez um gesto com os braços indicando que Sasuke deveria se aproximar. O pequeno pulou da cama, correndo ao encontro do irmão mais velho que tanto admirava, seu herói, seu ídolo. Itachi abaixou brevemente o tronco, pegando Sasuke pelos braços e o colocando em seu colo, sorrindo comedido enquanto colocava a criança sentada acima da escrivaninha._

__ Seu quarto também cheira a você Sasuke, isso é normal._

__ Não, meu quarto cheira aqueles perfumes de mulherzinha que a Kaa-san passa. – a criança respondeu com um bico, fazendo Itachi rir um pouco mais._

__ É porque você não sente seu próprio cheiro Sasuke, mas todas as outras pessoas no mundo sentem. Você está acostumado com ele, por isso não sente e sente o cheiro dos produtos da Kaa-san, mas seu cheiro sobressai._

__ E qual é meu cheiro? – a criança perguntou, não entendendo todas as palavras de seu irmão, mas não querendo revelar sua ignorância. Um dia ele seria tão inteligente quanto seu Aniki e saberia tantas palavras difíceis._

__ Você cheira a bebê._

__ Eu não sou um bebê!_

__ Ok. – falou, tentando se controlar para não rir diante da expressão extremamente ofendida de seu Otouto – Você cheira uma mistura de talco, baunilha, o cheiro da mamãe e o seu shampoo de camomila... É mais ou menos assim o seu cheiro. Você consegue entender?_

__ Não... Nii-san... Seu nariz está com problemas, tenho certeza que não é esse o meu cheiro._

__ Irmãozinho tolo. – Itachi sorriu, dando um peteleco leve na testa de Sasuke e fazendo-o ficar ainda mais bicudo. Tirou a criança de cima da mesa, colocando-o no chão e falando com um olhar sério._

_Itachi sabia que quando falava sério com Sasuke, ele interpretava qualquer coisa que fosse dita como uma missão e se esforçava o suficiente para fazer. Seu irmão mais novo o admirava, e fazia qualquer coisa que ele pedisse._

__ Eu preciso estudar, tenho uma prova amanhã. Você pode tentar dormir um pouco? Quando você acordar, nós brincamos mais._

__ Posso dormir na sua cama?_

__ Pode._

_Contente e determinado a realizar a missão imposta, Sasuke correu para a cama de seu irmão, entrando embaixo das cobertas enquanto este se virava novamente e voltava a escrever em seu caderno. Sasuke sentia o cheiro de Itachi ainda mais intenso entre os lençóis, e, ainda que levemente sonolento, percebeu que se revelasse como era o cheiro do mais velho para seu Nii-san, ele estaria fazendo uma revelação inédita que Itachi não era capaz de ter coincidência, pois como seu próprio irmão disse: cada qual estava acostumado com o próprio cheiro e por isso não o sentia. Ele queria revelar algo que seu Aniki nunca seria capaz de descobrir por conta própria, algo que ele até então achava ser impossível quando se tratava de seu ídolo._

_Ele queria ser útil._

__ Você cheira uma mistura de maçã, canela e aqueles livros chatos sem figuras que o Tou-san pede para eu tentar ler toda hora... Onii-san... – falou de maneira sonolenta. Itachi girou o corpo de leve, encarando seu irmão adormecido por alguns instantes e se permitindo sorrir antes de voltar sua atenção para seus estudos._

 

Maçã, canela e livros. Aquele não era o cheiro de Naruto, era o cheiro de Itachi.

Sobressaltado Sasuke abriu os olhos, percebendo que Itachi estava realmente ali, adormecido e envolvendo seu corpo em um abraço afetuoso, provavelmente sonhando com algo extremamente bom, pois sorria enquanto dormia.

Desesperado pelo contato físico muito próximo e pela descarga de intensas emoções empurrou Itachi com a maior quantidade de forças que conseguiu juntar, e rastejou para trás na cama até quase cair na borda.

Itachi acordou com a movimentação abrupta. Olhando para o loiro assustado que o fitava como se ele fosse um fantasma.

_ Naruto? O que houve? – perguntou docemente, tentando se aproximar do homem e esticando um braço para tocá-lo.

_ Não chegue perto de mim! – Sasuke gritou, mas se surpreendeu ao perceber o quanto sua voz estava diferente, se assemelhando bastante a uma voz por ele tão conhecida... Empurrou seu corpo ainda mais para trás, e entre o desespero de se afastar ainda mais de Itachi acabou caindo para fora da cama, batendo cabeça levemente no chão e encarando o teto do quarto pela primeira vez devido à posição.

E os olhos azuis de Naruto o encararam pelo reflexo do espelho de motel no teto, fazendo-o se arrepiar. O que estava acontecendo? Como acabara naquele lugar? Onde estava o seu próprio reflexo? Por que Naruto estava onde seu reflexo devia estar?

Esticou as mãos para frente, analisando os dedos mais finos do que o normal, a pele mais bronzeada do que costumava ser, a marca de aliança ainda evidente no dedo anelar...

Aquela não era sua mão, era a mão de Naruto.

_ Naruto! O que está acontecendo! – Itachi apareceu novamente em seu campo de visão, olhando para ele de cima da cama e esticando uma mão na tentativa de ajudá-lo a se levantar, aguardando para que ele agarrasse-a e fosse levado para cima – Você teve um pesadelo?

O desespero que tomou conta do Uchiha foi enorme, e tudo ficou cada vez mais embaçado. Fechou os olhos, suspirando alto e ouvindo os gritos de Itachi de longe, sentindo seu corpo cada vez mais imergir novamente na escuridão.

 

**(***)**

 

Naruto acordou respirando fundo como se estivesse se afogando há poucos segundos atrás, empurrando Itachi para longe de seu corpo. O Uchiha estava assustado, ajoelhado do seu lado e tentando fazê-lo recobrar a consciência nos últimos instantes, e Naruto entendia perfeitamente o porquê.

_ N-naruto!

_ O que aconteceu? – perguntou rispidamente, se levantando com velocidade e olhando para todos os lados tentando se readaptar ao novo ambiente, percebendo que novamente estava em seu corpo. Itachi acompanhou seus movimentos, esticando o braço e forçando-o a se sentar na cama, enquanto o encarava com os olhos ainda apavorados.

_ Eu que pergunto! Em um momento estávamos dormindo, no outro você pira completamente, me empurra, cai da cama e desmaia!

_ Eu...

_ O que aconteceu Naruto! Seja sincero comigo! – Itachi falou, estreitando o olhar perigosamente para o loiro, pois estava começando a desconfiar do desespero crescente deste.

Não era natural agir assim depois de um pesadelo. Era como se Naruto estivesse relembrando alguma coisa, mas Itachi não via nada no passado esquecido dos dois que pudesse gerar tal reação no homem mais novo.

O político se concentrou em normalizar sua respiração, apertando o peito com força. Seu cérebro processava as informações que Itachi havia dito: então realmente não fora um sonho, Sasuke provavelmente também estivera sobre sua pele e se assustara com Itachi e...

_Droga... O que o Teme deve estar pensando de mim agora?_

_ Vamos Naruto, responda! – o Uchiha ordenou uma segunda vez, chocalhando os ombros de Naruto com um pouco de impaciência desta vez. A cabeça de Naruto doía muito, ele precisava pensar, ele tinha que pensar! Ele não podia simplesmente levar Itachi para o território inimigo, mas não podia deixar Sasuke naquele lugar!

_ Desculpe Itachi, eu preciso ficar sozinho. – sussurrou baixinho tais palavras, se levantando com velocidade antes que o mais velho pudesse tomar qualquer tipo de reação. Correu até o banheiro da suíte, trancando a porta atrás de si e ignorando os protestos e batidas na madeira do outro lado da porta. Sabia que Itachi devia estar preocupado, mas ele precisava pensar!

Apoiou-se na pia, encarando o próprio reflexo e sentindo uma extrema vontade de quebrar todo aquele banheiro até que não sobrasse mais um único objeto intacto. Por que tudo isso estava acontecendo com os três? Por que eles não podiam simplesmente serem felizes? O que haviam feito de tão ruim para merecerem isso?

_ Naruto! Abra essa porta AGORA! – Itachi continuava a gritar seu nome com a voz cada vez mais autoritária, mas o loiro o ignorava, perdido sua concentração em seu próprio reflexo e percebendo que estava nu... Deus... Sasuke deveria estar decepcionado ao encontrá-lo com Itachi na cama, ainda mais nessas determinadas circunstâncias.

_ Mas... Eu não me arrependo. – falou para si mesmo, concordando minimamente com suas palavras com um aceno de cabeça, como se estivesse em um diálogo e não um monólogo.

Não se arrependia de ter desafiado, não se arrependia de ter relembrado a verdade, e certamente não se arrependia de ter dormido com Itachi na noite anterior. Ele iria resolver isso, ele iria resgatar Sasuke e tudo ficaria bem, tudo tinha que ficar bem. Mas por mais que repetisse essas palavras como um mantra em sua cabeça, o que sua boca exteriorizou foram apenas quatro palavras regadas de desespero e ansiedade:

_ O que vou fazer...?

 

**(***)**

 

Sasuke não precisava ser um gênio para perceber que estava novamente em seu corpo, e não conseguia reagir fisicamente de maneira alguma. Estava chocado, extasiado com o que acabara de acontecer, sem reação diante a situação cada vez mais assustadora em que se encontrava.

Estava estupefato ao perceber que realmente Naruto e Itachi estavam juntos...

 _Como eles puderam fazer isso comigo?_  – pensou, sentindo uma ira crescente explodir cada vez mais em seu peito. Deixou um soluço de desespero escapar seus lábios, trincou os dentes com tanta força que chegava a doer em seu próprio crânio. A venda que ainda encobria seus olhos apenas molhava cada vez mais devido as lágrimas de raiva que se formavam em seus olhos.

_ Casos extremos exigem tratamento de choque Uchiha, queira me perdoar. – o misterioso falou, caminhando mais uma vez para perto de Sasuke e desta vez o moreno sentiu que as cordas que o amarravam estavam tendo seus nos afrouxados pouco a pouco – Você pode ficar aqui o tempo necessário para colocar as ideias no lugar, sei que fará a coisa certa no fim das contas. Quando sair pela porta desta sala, será levado novamente para sua cidade em um local conhecido por ti, e de lá deve tomar as atitudes que achar melhor para lidar com tudo isso.

Sasuke estava desamarrado, mas ainda vendado. Por mais que há poucos minutos atrás tudo que desejasse fosse arrancar aquela venda e descobrir quem era a pessoa misteriosa, agora tudo que ele queria era desaparecer no mundo. A identidade do homem estranho não o chamava mais nenhuma atenção... Tudo em que ele conseguia pensar era no rosto de Naruto fitando-o pelo espelho do quarto de motel, enquanto o Itachi tentava puxar o suposto Naruto novamente pra a cama... Os olhos azuis assustados, refletindo suas próprias emoções... Mas ainda sim eram os olhos de Naruto, olhos de alguém que fora pego em uma situação desesperadora.

Sua dor em imaginar que Itachi e Naruto estavam juntos era sem tamanho, e ele sequer se importou quando ouviu a porta da sala abrir e se fechar levemente com um click suave, som este revelando que seu companheiro dos últimos minutos havia se retirado.

Sasuke não sabia ao certo quanto tempo ficou parado na mesma posição, vendado, desesperado. Nada fazia sentido em sua cabeça além de uma única coisa: Itachi verdadeiramente era seu inimigo, seu rival, sua ruína.

Imerso em pura raiva e rancor, arrancou a venda de qualquer jeito do rosto, puxando alguns fios de seu próprio cabelo no processo. Gritando de maneira animalesca, se ergueu em um pulo e jogou a cadeira com força contra a parede do outro lado do cômodo da sala, ouvindo-a espatifar-se com um estrondo alto.

Rosnava e sibilava enquanto andava em círculos, suas mãos se enterrando nos cabelos bagunçados e puxando-os com força enquanto ele tentava pensar em qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa _mesmo_ , que não fizesse seu coração doer tanto daquela forma. Mas nada mais lhe vinha à mente além do que acabara de presenciar através de olhos alheios. Seus pés tremiam, seu corpo latejava... Estava sentindo uma quantidade avassaladora de emoções de uma vez só, não sabia como tudo aquilo podia caber dentro do corpo de um único indivíduo.

Seu corpo padeceu e ele caiu de quatro no chão, deixando sua testa descansar sobre o piso de pedra gelado. As lágrimas escorriam ainda mais, seus punhos à lateral da cabeça apertavam-se com tanta força que pareciam perfurar a pele da palma de suas mãos.

_ Eu vou destruir com minhas próprias mãos aquele que causou tudo isso! – grunhiu entre o choro silencioso, seus pensamentos não alterando em nenhum momento – Eu sou um Uchiha, um verdadeiro Uchiha consegue tudo o que quer...

E ninguém, ninguém  _mesmo,_ faz isso com um Uchiha.

 

_... Continua ..._


	14. Capítulo 14

**THE PLAN**

**Capítulo XIV**

 

_ Sakura.

Ele a chamava pela quadragésima vez aquele dia, e ela, mais uma vez, o ignorava. Tentava prestar atenção no programa de televisão que se obrigara a assistir na ausência de Kakashi, ficando de costas para Shikamaru naquela sala.

O moreno fora colocado sentado no chão, próximo à porta da cozinha: o grisalho pelo jeito não ia muito com a cara dele, pois não fez questão de deixá-lo deitado em um dos confortáveis sofás como fizera anteriormente com Sasuke. A rosada não conseguia movimentá-lo sozinha, e ainda estava muito aborrecida para realizar uma tentativa.

_ Sakura, pare de fingir que não está me ouvindo.

Ela apertou as mãos em punhos firmes, machucando a palma com suas unhas cumpridas. Shikamaru a estava testando, só podia. Ele sabia que ela era incapaz de olhá-lo naquela posição sem se sentir culpada e desejar soltá-lo, por mais que fosse a missão dela e de seu tutor capturá-lo e impedi-lo de auxiliar Itachi Uchiha.  _É para o bem de Naruto, ele e Sasuke têm que se entender e com a interferência de Itachi isso é impossível_ – se reconfortava mentalmente, respirando fundo e ignorando, mais uma vez, o seu nome.

_ Você não precisa olhar pra mim Sakura, eu recebi uma missão agora. Eu quero que você leia.

_ Eu não posso ler seu receptor Shika. Ao contrario de você, eu não quero quebrar a regra 6¹. – falou com um tom de sarcasmo.

Ainda não havia perdoado o colega por ter roubado seu receptor, mesmo sabendo que ele tinha carta branca para fazê-lo devido à missão. Qualquer um podia agir de qualquer jeito necessário para realizar a missão, infringindo as regras ou não. Mas ela não possuía missão que a permitisse olhar o receptor de Shikamaru, por mais que adorasse a ideia de se vingar dessa forma.

_ Você não estará quebrando regra nenhuma, eu estou te dando permissão para olhar minha missão e me informar qual é. – ele respondeu com calma, sorrindo comedido enquanto percebera as costas da colega se tencionarem naquele sofá. Estava finalmente chegando à algum lugar, era questão de tempo para conseguir ganhar a confiança da rosada e sair daquele local.

_ Eu te conheço muito bem Shikamaru Nara. Não vou cair no seu joguinho. – ela respondeu com a voz firme, e o moreno apenas limitou-se a permanecer quieto.  _É uma questão de tempo..._

Dez minutos se passaram, e nada de Sakura alterar sua postura.

Quinze minutos.

Vinte minutos.

Vinte e um minutos.

_ OK! Saco! – ela gritou, irritada, pondo-se de pé com um pulo e caminhando com passos pesados e furiosos até Shikamaru, não o fitando diretamente no rosto e fingindo não perceber o sorriso de canto de boca prepotente, vasculhando o bolso interno do colega de trabalho atrás de seu receptor.

Ela encontrou o envelope e retirou o papel com força, praticamente rasgando-o. Passou os olhos cor de esmeralda ferozes por cima das letras, e parou de respirar ao tomar consciência do que lia, arregalando o olhar em descrença e finalmente encarando Shikamaru.

_ O que foi?

_ Você sabia, não sabia? – perguntou sem desviar o olhar ou aparentar raiva novamente. Shikamaru piscou confuso, inclinando a cabeça levemente para o lado e erguendo os ombros em um sinal de dúvida.

_ Eu não sei do que você está falando.

_ Não se faça de cínico! Você sabia que eu ia te soltar quando descobrisse que sua missão é amparar Sasuke!

_ Quê?! – o próprio moreno aparentava estar tão surpreso quanto a colega, enquanto esta se ajoelhava ao seus pés e desamarrava seus calcanhares – Sasuke? O que Sasuke está fazendo nessa história? Ele não devia estar embarcando pros Estados Unidos em...

_ Eu também achei isso. Nós levamos Sasuke para o Lobby para que a memória dele fosse corrigida e pudesse continuar sua vida normal, mas pelo jeito não foi isso que aconteceu. – ela falou ofegantemente, circundando o corpo de Shikamaru e se concentrando em desamarrar seus pulsos – Algo deve ter dado errado, talvez Kakashi tenha sido interceptado, talvez o que quer que seja que o Lobby tenha feito no Sasuke não tenha surtido efeito... Eu não sei.

_ Como assim 'alterar a memória do Uchiha'?

_ Sasuke está se lembrando do Itachi.

Shikamaru, agora livre, não fez menção em se movimentar. A informação o atingiu como um balde de água fria: ele não tinha cogitado essa hipótese.

Naruto havia sido tão enfático quando afirmara que Sasuke não se recordava do passado, e ele acreditou que apenas o livre arbítrio de Itachi estava sendo o responsável pelo retorno das memórias do loiro, afinal de contas, nenhum desejo que o primogênito pudera ter envolvia a possibilidade de Sasuke retomar o passado mentalmente. Isso significava que todos os seus planos e teorias estavam equivocados, e provavelmente a situação era mais complicada do que ele havia previsto inicialmente.

_ Shikamaru o que está fazendo? Vá ajudar o Sasuke, pelo amor de Deus! – Sakura o censurou, puxando-o pelo braço para que se levantasse. O moreno, ainda distraído, se pôs de pé, e a rosada forçou sua cabeça com as duas mãos para que ele a encarasse nos olhos.

O assessor tomou consciência que se aquilo estava deixando-o cada vez mais confuso e desesperado não chegava sequer nos pés do que Sakura estava sentindo. Suas mãos tremiam levemente e estavam geladas, seus olhos brilhavam, recheados de lágrimas e ela parecia conter alguns soluções enquanto o implorava com o olhar para que resolvesse aquele problema.

Sentiu pena da colega... Naruto era grande amigo dos dois, mas Sasuke nada significava na vida de Shikamaru. Se o moreno sofria em pensar na dor que seu amigo passava, quem seria capaz de medir o sofrimento de Sakura ao aguentar as dores pelos dois melhores amigos?

_ Por favor Shika,  _por favor,_ os ajude! – implorou com uma voz chorosa, abraçando-o com força e deixando as lágrimas silenciosas escorrerem de seus olhos. Ainda pego de surpresa, o moreno se permitiu dois segundos de humanidade, abraçando sua colega e reconfortando-a com tapinhas leves em suas costas.

Porque, ao que tudo indicava, seriam várias horas de missões a partir dali, e seu lado humano teria que ficar enclausurado novamente pelo tempo necessário.

 

**(***)**

 

Itachi já tinha vestido as próprias roupas, separado as roupas de Naruto e estava pronto para arrombar aquela porta, vestir seu amado e arrastá-lo para fora daquele quarto de motel. Precisavam aproveitar a chuva para escaparem, estava extremamente forte e dificilmente haveriam pedestres que pudessem capturá-los nas ruas naquele momento. Suspirou fundo, preparando-se para dar um impulso forte contra a porta do banheiro quando, subitamente, ela foi aberta sem a necessidade de grandes destruições.

Naruto usava uma toalha para cobrir seu baixo ventre, parecia ter tomado uma ducha rápida, pois seus cabelos estavam molhados e despenteados. Sem olhar Itachi nos olhos, caminhou lentamente até o mais velho, encostando seu queixo no ombro do maior e abraçando-o logo em seguida.

_ O que aconteceu? – Itachi perguntou, um pouco mais calmo do que antes. Se Naruto havia saído por conta própria daquele banheiro, certamente já tinha colocado as ideias no lugar e, se sua sorte ainda estivesse do seu lado, contaria a verdade.

_ Eu não posso te levar lá. – Naruto sussurrou baixinho, abraçando-o ainda mais forte. Itachi, mesmo gostando do contato físico, segurou os braços do loiro e o impediu de envolvê-lo ainda mais forte, afastando-o minimamente de seu corpo e levantando seu queixo com o indicador, forçando-o a encará-lo nos olhos.

_ Do que você esta falando? – perguntou ao ver o olhar perdido e entristecido de seu amado, voltando a se preocupar; desta vez mais do que antes.

 

**(***)**

 

_ Então, tem estado ocupado demais com as missões para vir me visitar ou vai usar uma desculpa mais convincente?

_ Bom, se você tivesse lidando com as missões do 'trio problemático' tenho certeza que compreenderia minha falta de tempo...

Shizune sorriu docemente, contendo o leve ímpeto de gargalhar. Kakashi riu por debaixo da gola alta, sabendo que na verdade isso também não passava de mais uma desculpa esfarrapada, porém a colega era gentil demais para contrariá-lo... Pelo menos até que ela se irritasse consideravelmente. Ela apenas colocou a caneca de costume à sua frente, enchendo-a de café preto e quente até a borda: sem açúcar e forte, como ele costumava tomar.

Ela nunca esqueceu.

_ Achei que nossos anos de amizade fossem mais fortes do que isso Kakashi...

_ Bom... Para pessoas como nós a missão vem sempre antes, não é? – o grisalho respondeu, abaixando minimamente a gola para tomar um gole longo em sua bebida. Shizune acompanhou seu movimento com cautela, afinal, poucas pessoas tinham o privilégio de ver o rosto deste homem descoberto, e ela sabia que se tratava de uma dessas poucas pessoas. Kakashi fez um barulho de contemplação com a garganta, saboreando o gosto amargo que tanto o agradava com os olhos fechados. Ao abri-los, fitou o rosto intrigado de sua colega, sorrindo e mostrando os dentes brancos que poucas pessoas já viram na vida – Você cortou o cabelo.

_ Você já foi mais observador... Eu não fiz nada. – ela respondeu com a voz levemente trêmula. Sentia uma vontade inexplicável de empurrar Kakashi Dennis à fora. Como ele ousava aparecer tanto tempo depois para 'conversar' como se nada houvesse acontecido?

_ Talvez seja esse rubor na sua pele que tenha me dado a impressão que algo está diferente em você.

_ Sem delongas, o que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou rispidamente, endurecendo consideravelmente o olhar.

_ Oras, achei que tivesse visto que eu entrei com um Sasuke em transe pela ordem superior e...

_ Reformulando: o que  _ainda_  está fazendo aqui? – ela perguntou, desistindo de manter a farsa de garçonete e sentando-se de frente para o colega com os braços cruzados.

Kakashi encarou os traços irritados de Shizune por mais alguns instantes, antes de tomar calmamente mais um gole de seu café.

_ Se veio aqui depois de tanto tempo e está de conversinha fiada, é que quer alguma coisa. Afinal, o Dennis é apenas um corredor de integração, você não precisa ficar aqui!

_ Shizune... – surpreendendo até mesmo a mulher, Kakashi esticou a mão para tentar tocá-la. Em desespero e movida pela raiva eminente, a morena agarrou o garfo mais próximo, e Kakashi precisou ser bem rápido para não ter sua mão direita perfurada pelo objeto de metal, que ficou na madeira com uma força realmente fenomenal.

_ Não ouse descumprir as regras em público e ainda mais comigo, Hatake!

Ele sorriu de maneira prepotente e falsa, puxando mais uma vez a gola para impedi-la de visualizar seu rosto. Riu baixinho por alguns instantes, passando as mãos nos cabelos e tentando colocar os pensamentos no lugar. Novamente fitou os olhos estreitos e raivosos da mulher que mais uma vez cruzara os braços, e agora batia o pé direito no chão ritmicamente, demonstrando impaciência.

_ Agora você é quem vem com esse papo?

_ Não foi isso que você deixou claro aquele dia? – ela respondeu quase que instantaneamente, e antes que o grisalho pudesse questionar, um barulho conhecido pelos dois veio da mochila que o Kakashi colocara em cima da mesa. Ela riu alto, atraindo a atenção de alguns outros clientes que, até então, eram ignorantes a discussão do casal. Shizune se levantou, controlando a risada cruel e sorrindo o sorriso mais falso que Kakashi havia visto na vida, dando-lhe as costas em seguida e acenando enquanto falava – Vai lá Superman, o 'dever' o chama.

 _Tsk, mulheres._ Pensou irritado enquanto procurava o notebook na bolsa e o abria para ver qual era a missão. Leu-a com cuidado, seus olhos arregalando cada vez mais a cada palavra. Procurou Shizune com o olhar rapidamente, mas ela já se ocupava em atender outros clientes.

Ainda com o olhar levemente perplexo, buscou o café a esmo com sua mão direita, abaixando novamente a gola e bebendo todo o conteúdo do líquido fumegante de uma vez só, sem parecer se incomodar com a temperatura da bebida em sua garganta. Talvez com o tratamento ríspido com seu organismo ele houvesse finalmente deixado de ter alucinações.

Era impossível aquela missão! Impossível!

Piscou forte, mas a missão ainda estava ali, implorando para ser realizada o quanto antes. Abaixou a tela do computador com força, encarando o objeto por alguns segundos como se o mesmo fosse se autodestruir. Às vezes, era realmente isso que ele desejava que acontecesse...

_ Isso já esta virando uma palhaçada. – falou para ninguém em particular, juntando seus pertences e se preparando para sair.

 

**(***)**

 

O loiro se calou, respirando fundo depois de tantos minutos falando sem parar e controlando seu ímpeto de perder o controle de suas emoções. Havia se vestido enquanto falava, sem se importar com sua privacidade naquele momento.

Itachi o escutou atentamente, sem interferir, e isso tornou as coisas muito mais fáceis. Quando Naruto disse que, na verdade, quem o empurrara na cama foi Sasuke, o Uchiha primogênito arregalou o olhar por alguns instantes, recobrando a compostura em seguida e voltando a ouvi-lo com total atenção.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio por um tempo assim que a voz de Naruto parou de soar, até que o moreno puxou o político pelo braço, e guiando-o para a porta e pretendendo sair dali o quanto antes.

_ O que está fazendo?

_ Vou te deixar com o Shikamaru e vou para o Lobby buscar o Sasuke.

_ O que? Itachi! – Naruto desprendeu-se da pegada do companheiro, sentindo as primeiras gotas grossas de chuva começarem a molhar suas roupas – Você não pode fazer isso! É isso que eles querem! Nós precisamos arranjar outra solução! Por favor, te suplico, não me faça me arrepender te ter te dito a verdade!

_ Qual é sua grande solução Naruto? Eu não vejo outra saída!

_ Você não pode simplesmen...

_ Itachi Uchiha. – alguém o chamou, fazendo o casal encerrar a discussão para encarar a figura próxima aos dois. Estava a poucos metros, e Naruto se perguntou como não ouviram tal pessoa se aproximar daquela maneira.

O estranho vestia uma capa de chuva escura que cobria todo o seu corpo e fazia sombras com o capuz, impedindo-o de identificar o indivíduo. Antes que questionasse algo, o homem levou as mãos até o capuz, abaixando-o e revelando seus cabelos grisalhos secos e espetados, que passaram a escorrer por seu rosto e nuca instantaneamente devido à intensidade da chuva.

Itachi parou de respirar ficou tenso ao lado de Naruto, mas assim que o loiro girou a cabeça para questionar o amado com o olhar, o Uchiha praticamente voou para cima daquele homem desconhecido, pronto para atacá-lo.

_ ITACHI!

O homem mais velho, no entanto, conseguiu segurar o braço de Itachi e o impediu de acertar um soco certeiro em seu rosto. Falando em voz alta e autoritária, o que contradizia completamente suas feições tristes e melancólicas, disse em um som alto o suficiente para Naruto ouvir:

_ Diga a Naruto Uzumaki quem matou Mikoto e Fugaku Uchiha...

_ NÃO! KAKASHI! – o moreno gritou, tentando acertá-lo mais uma vez com o outro braço, dessa vez conseguindo compelir o ato. O grisalho cambaleou para trás, cuspiu um pouco de sangue no chão, mas continuou a falar, para o espanto completo do moreno de cabelos cumpridos.

_ ... Isso é uma ordem superior. – levantou o olhar, encarando seu amigo com os olhar mais sentido que o moreno já presenciara na vida – Eu sinto muito...

Correspondendo mecanicamente a ordem superior, Itachi girou os calcanhares, voltando a visualizar um Naruto assustado pela estranha movimentação.

_ I-Itachi...

_ Eu matei Mikoto e Fugaku Uchiha. – falou com a voz mecânica, fechando os olhos e deixando as lágrimas de dor escaparem pela tentativa desesperada de não obedecer ao comando hierárquico, ato esse que causara apenas dor e insatisfação. Quando abriu os olhos, viu que seu amado ainda estava na mesma posição, sem alterar em nada sua expressão facial – Naruto, eu...

_ Não!

_ Naruto, nós precisamos conversar. – o primogênito Uchiha tentou se aproximar, mas a cada passo dado, o loiro andava dois para trás, até que pareceu tomar consciência da situação em que se encontrava, virando-se abruptamente e começando a correr com velocidade para o mais longe possível daquela pessoa – Naruto!

_ FIQUE LONGE DE MIM! – gritou de maneira esganiçada por cima do ombro, correndo cada vez mais rápido e respirando ofegante durante todo o processo. Itachi limitou-se apenas a observar a fuga de seu amado, tremendo dos pés à cabeça pelo frio e desespero momentâneo. Ouviu a passada de Kakashi cada vez mais próxima, até que ele estava lado a lado com seu tutor.

_ Isso... Era a regra 9². Você não podia... Por conta própria... – sussurrou praticamente sem voz, ainda observando o ponto onde Naruto desaparecera no horizonte.

_ Eu sei... Foi uma missão Itachi.

_ Como você teve a  _audácia_! – o Uchiha mais velho virou-se pronto para atacar Kakashi mais uma vez, tentando descontar sua raiva momentânea em alguém, mesmo sabendo que para quebrar a regra 9, a missão utilizara-se da regra de ouro, e Kakashi não tinha culpa do que acontecia.

Contudo, o primogênito Uchiha ainda era humano, e a racionalidade não passava por sua mente naquele determinado momento. Tudo que ele queria era descontar essa dor em alguém, culpar alguém pelo seu sofrimento!

Kakashi, mais uma vez, se deixou ser atingido pelo pupilo, caindo sentado no chão depois do segundo soco. O moreno, respirando ofegante e fechando os olhos com força num misto de dor e desespero, trincou os dentes em ira e agarrou as próprias calças com as unhas, tentando se controlar, sabendo que desta vez o grisalho deixaria ser desacordado pelo amigo se isso significasse a diminuição de sua raiva.

_ Algo muito errado está acontecendo. – o mais velho interrompeu o silêncio, sem levantar o olhar para o homem ofegante a sua frente – E você, inevitavelmente, vai ter que me ouvir Itachi.

 

**(***)**

 

Naruto fugia, horrorizado pelas palavras que acabara de ouvir da boca do Uchiha primogênito. Como assim fora ele quem assassinara Fugaku e Mikoto?  _Como!_

Não conseguia acreditar que aquela pessoa amável e carinhosa com todos os parentes, amigos, colegas, fosse ser capaz de fazer isso com os próprios pais! Como ele conseguia sequer amar uma pessoa fria e dissimulada dessa forma?

Ele se sentia um completo e total idiota influenciável: se Itachi conseguia se dissimular ao ponto de enganar seus pais e levá-los para a morte, o que não havia feito com ele e Sasuke? Será que tudo aquilo foi para impedir o primeiro casamento dos dois? Será que Itachi chegaria tão baixo a esse ponto? Pois o mais velho sabia como seu irmãozinho iria agir diante de tal notícia, não era segredo nenhum que Sasuke costumava agir impulsionado pela emoção e muitas vezes tomar as piores decisões.

Era isso, só podia ser! Não havia outra explicação: Itachi havia matado os próprios pais para impedir o casamento de Sasuke e Naruto.

 _Mas que merda!_ Seu cérebro gritava incansavelmente. Naruto tinha vontade de explodir toda humanidade tamanha era sua raiva, dor e desespero. Corria cada vez mais rápido, mesmo tendo a completa certeza que Itachi o havia perdido de vista há muitas quadras para trás. Tropeçava em seus próprios pés devido à chuva intensa daquela tarde, e não conseguiu evitar um escorregão praticamente forte, torcendo de leve seu calcanhar, mas sendo amparado por alguém antes que o estrago fosse maior.

Olhou para cima, tentando ver quem o havia salvado de uma queda dolorosa, deparando-se com os olhos selvagens e assassinos de uma pessoa que, há bastante tempo, não saia de seus pensamentos.

_ Sasuke... – sussurrou, e o ex-marido apenas lhe lançou um olhar de desprezo, soltando-o e fazendo-o cair em uma poça d'agua. Deu-lhe as costas e voltou pelo caminho que viera, andando suavemente com passadas largas.

Naruto observou a cena com perplexidade, mal se dando conta de que se sujara de lama na queda, mas que essa era lavada pouco a pouco devido ao aumento intenso da chuva torrencial.

_ Sasuke! – Naruto gritou quando se deu conta, finalmente, do que estava acontecendo. Colocou-se de pé correu com ainda mais velocidade atrás do Uchiha caçula, ignorando a dor latejante em seu calcanhar. Tinha a completa certeza que o Uchiha o ouvira, era impossível que o tom de voz que usara passasse despercebido, mas ainda sim o moreno não parou de andar, acelerando ainda mais a passada pela rua escorregadia e deserta. Não parecia se incomodar em nenhum momento com a chuva que encharcava seus cabelos e suas roupas. Naruto desejava apenas ficar mais perto do amado para conversar – ESPERE!

Mas o Uchiha não esperou, dobrando uma esquina para uma rua particularmente estreita e ainda mais deserta. O loiro continuou a seguí-lo, mas perdeu o moreno de vista, mas jamais deixou de correr a esmo na crescente escuridão feita pelas nuvens carregadas.

_ Sasuke! - gritou alto enquanto corria, respirando fundo para gritar mais uma vez, mas alguém o puxou pela roupa e o jogou contra uma superfície dura, fazendo-o expirar todo o oxigênio e fechar os olhos com força devido à dor, gemendo alto. Mal teve tempo de abrir os olhos quando recebeu um soco certeiro e forte em sua mandíbula.

_ Eu te odeio! – ouviu a voz de Sasuke gritar alto quando seu corpo foi novamente movido pela pegada na gola de sua camisa, sendo erguido contra a uma parede com brutalidade. Abriu os olhos e encarou os raivosos acinzentados de Sasuke devido a um raio particularmente luminoso que durou alguns instantes, antes de levar uma lambida no canto da boca e fechar novamente seus olhos para o beijo violento que veio em seguida.

Sentia-se como se tivesse 17 anos novamente e estivesse relacionando-se com Sasuke pela primeira vez, pois não conseguia sentir vestígios de carinho em nenhum instante naquele beijo voluptuoso e brutal, somente luxúria física. Passou a sentir o gosto de seu próprio sangue, não sabia se devido ao soco anterior ou a intensidade das mordidas do moreno, mas não se importava, seu corpo estava completamente imerso em prazer naquele instante.

_ Ah! Sasuke! Pare! – falou em voz alta quando o moreno desprendeu seus lábios (e dentes) de sua boca, passando a mordê-lo com força no pescoço, provavelmente arrancando sangue de mais um ponto de seu corpo.

O loiro gemia de dor, implorava para que o outro parasse com a carícia violenta (se é que poderia ser chamada de carícia), mas ainda sim não conseguia forças para empurrar Sasuke para longe de si. Tentou sutilmente afastá-lo de seu pescoço com as mãos, mas instantaneamente o Uchiha as agarrou, ficando as unhas em seus pulsos com força e prendendo-o contra a parede. Naruto gritou de dor quando a mordida em seu pescoço foi intensificada, mas sua voz esganiçada foi abafada pelo som alto e estridente de um trovão.

_ S-a-a-suke! Pare! Olhe pra mim! Quero, AHH! Quero conversar com você!

_ Olhar? Conversar? – Sasuke sussurrou em seu ouvido, parando de mastigá-lo por alguns instantes. Naruto gemeu alto, irritando-se profundamente com a reação de seu corpo pelo simples som da voz grave e predatória de Sasuke ao pé de seu ouvido. Estava excitado e não podia estar, não  _devia_ estar. Tinha que tentar se explicar pra ele, perguntá-lo como conseguira sair do Lobby e tratar de assuntos extremamente importantes, não se deixar levar dessa maneira – Não caio mais nessa, Usuratonkachi.

_ Ahh! – o loiro suspirou languidamente quando a mão de Sasuke, sem grandes cerimônias, adentrou sua calça e agarrou seu pênis com força, começando a estimulá-lo – T-teme, nós estamos na rua!

_ Foda-se.

_ Sasuke, ah! Por favor, para! Eu não quero ter que te machucar! – o loiro falou, e instantaneamente o moreno parou de estimulá-lo, afastando minimamente o corpo para trás para poder olhar em seus olhos.

_ Me machucar? – Sasuke falou perigosamente, estreitando o olhar imerso em ira, ato esse que passou quase despercebido pelo outro devido à crescente escuridão. Naruto não conseguiu impedir seu corpo de se arrepiar, engolindo em seco devido ao medo. Estremeceu quando seu ex-marido exibiu um sorriso de canto de boca extremamente amarelo e o girou naquela parede molhada e suja do beco, fazendo-o ficar de costas, mas ainda mantendo-o preso pelos pulsos – Mais do que você já machucou?

_ Sasuke, pelo amor de Deus me escuta!

Mas ele não ouviu. Ele não ouvia nada além da própria raiva e ciúmes desmedido, o que, de alguma forma, o faziam ficar ainda mais forte do que o normal, conseguindo prender os dois braços de Naruto apenas com uma de suas mãos. Com a mão esquerda abaixou minimamente as calças do ex-marido, ignorando os protestos e debatidas.

Ambos estavam completamente encharcados pela chuva, suas roupas grudavam no próprio corpo e a visão de Sasuke era completamente prejudicada pelos grossos pingos em seus cílios, as nuvens carregadas que impediam sequer a claridade das estrelas de auxiliá-lo na apreciação do corpo do loiro. Ambos sabiam que por mais que Naruto estivesse reclamando, ele nada fazia verdadeiramente para escapar da pegada do seu amado. Sasuke, com certa dificuldade, conseguiu abrir o botão de sua calca jeans e abaixá-la minimamente, retirando seu membro excitado para fora e gemendo com o contato estranhamente estimulante da chuva fria em sua pele.

Encaixou-se no quadril de Naruto, que rebolou minimamente e inconscientes, choramingando de leve pelo prazer, ansiedade e antecipação pela dor intensa. Sabia que sentiria uma dor fenomenal por uma penetração sem qualquer preparação previa e a água nada ajudaria nesse quesito.

_ É impossível Naruto. É impossível me machucar mais do que você já machucou. – falou em tom gutural, inclinando o seu quadril para frente e penetrando aquele lugar por ele tão conhecido e adorado com certa dificuldade. Naruto jogou a cabeça para trás, e Sasuke puxou seus cabelos para mantê-lo naquela posição enquanto o penetrava vagarosamente, rosnando em seu ouvido antes de mordê-lo com a mesma força que havia mordido seu pescoço machucado. Naruto choramingou baixinho, sua respiração acelerando ainda mais, lágrimas de dor se formavam em suas pálpebras. Ainda sim não tentou fugir daquilo que, para muitos, poderia ser considerado uma tortura – Pelo que parece ele já chegou perto da sua bunda né? Era pra doer mais.

_ Não fale assim... – falou com a voz falha. Sasuke o lambeu sua nuca, retirando-se completamente do corpo de Naruto e penetrando-o com mais força, puxando ainda mais seus cabelos. Mordeu a pele exposta de Naruto, decidido em marcá-lo como seu, a deixar sua identidade registrada para que Itachi soubesse de quem era aquela pessoa – Sasuke... – Naruto suspirou seu nome com luxúria, começando a acompanhar os movimentos do parceiro, esquecendo completamente o assunto que queria tratar com ele, o prazer estava fazendo-o perder qualquer coerência em seus pensamentos.

_ Eu te odeio, eu te odeio, eu te odeio... – repetia ritmicamente, acelerando cada vez mais o vai e vem, fazendo o coração de Naruto apertar-se com força na caixa torácica. Choramingou, imerso em prazer, desespero e dor emocional pelas palavras duras do amado.

Sasuke soltou seus braços e cabelos, e antes que o moreno pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, o loiro conseguiu girar seu corpo e ficar de frente para o amado, enlaçando uma das pernas no quadril de Sasuke e puxando-o para frente.

O Uchiha entendeu o convite, pressionando o corpo de Naruto contra a parede. Quanto se sentiu seguro, Naruto retirou a outra perna do chão, entrelaçando as duas no quadril do moreno, que o penetrou novamente sem dificuldade alguma, segurando sua cintura para ter apoio e firmeza no vai e vem. Naruto gemeu, procurando a boca de Sasuke a esmo na para que pudesse beijá-lo; agora estava ainda mais escuro, mal conseguia ver a pessoa que estava a sua frente.

Foi surpreendido quando os lábios de Sasuke encontraram os seus e ele sentiu sua pele romper-se pela força da mordida recebera, em seguida sendo compensada por uma lambida suave e carinhosa. Sasuke o beijou por muito tempo, fazendo um vai e vem forte, mas lento. Naruto estava se sentindo muito melhor com o beijo mais suave e com a estimulação em sua próstata, mas em um determinado momento precisou interromper o beijo para respirar.

_ Eu... odeio... te amar. – ouviu Sasuke falar com uma voz completamente repleta de emoção enquanto acelerava a velocidade das investidas, e nesse momento um raio caiu próximo ao local onde os dois se encontravam, iluminando as feições sentidas e dolorosas de Sasuke. Naruto viu em cada traço do rosto do amado a dor emocional estampada, e era difícil dizer se ele estaria ou não chorando devido à quantidade de água sobre sua pele.

_ Eu sinto muito... – sussurrou em resposta, novamente na escuridão, abraçando os ombros do amado e trazendo-o para mais perto de si, ganhando um soluço contido em seu ouvido. O som nada familiar fez a dor em seu peito triplicar, mas nenhum dos dois pretendia parar...

Por mais alguns instantes continuaram o ato, Naruto não sabia dizer se era sua imaginação ou não, mas parecia que Sasuke estava menos brutal do que antes, segurando seus quadris de maneira mais afetuosa e descansando sua cabeça na testa do parceiro. Naruto ouvia os gemidos de prazer que se assemelhavam tanto aos seus, sentia a respiração quente de Sasuke em sua pele, os cabelos negros e molhados grudando em seu rosto, o cheiro que ele por tanto tempo tinha o prazer de sentir todas as manhãs invadindo suas narinas...

E então ele decidiu que, independente do que precisasse ser feito, ele iria resolver isso. Iria arranjar uma solução para todo o sofrimento que os três passavam, custe o que custar. E isso era uma promessa pra toda a vida; Naruto jamais deixava de cumprir uma promessa.

_ Sasuke... Eu te amo, nunca duvide disso... ahhnn... – sussurrou dengosamente as palavras, ganhando uma investida particularmente forte do parceiro, como se ordenasse que parasse de falar essas besteiras. Ambos estavam próximos do orgasmo, grunhindo em prazer intenso e crescente.

O loiro, retribuindo os gestos feitos pelo Uchiha anteriormente, o mordeu com força. Diante de tal ato animalesco, Sasuke acelerou a velocidade das investidas, chegando ao orgasmo conjuntamente com Uzumaki sem sequer ter tocado no membro do loiro enquanto brigavam e se amavam com os corpos.

Respiravam profundamente, o loiro procurava a boca de Sasuke com a sua, mas desta vez o Uchiha não queria beijá-lo, saindo de dentro do corpo do outro e colocando-o cuidadosamente de pé no chão. Virou-se de costas para arrumar sua calça e se retirar.

_ Teme... Eu preciso conversar com você, fique. – o loiro falou ofegantemente, buscando o moreno teimoso com o braço, mas ganhando um tapa, afastando-o do corpo daquele que desejava tocar.

_ Não chegue perto de mim. – Sasuke alertou, tentando caminhar para longe dali, sendo impedindo de ir mais além quando a mão direita de Naruto segurou a barra de sua camisa encharcada com força.

_ Eu vou resolver isso. Eu vou conseguir, eu te juro! – falou com a voz firme, e depois apenas silêncio se sucedeu. Por longos trinta segundos somente os sons de trovões e chuvas eram ouvidos pelos dois ocupantes daquele beco, até que Sasuke voltou a caminhar lentamente, desta vez sendo permitido pelo loiro.

Mais uma vez utilizando-se da iluminação de um raio, viu as costas de seu amado dobrarem a esquina, voltando para a rua deserta. Seu coração doía em deixá-lo ir, mas ele sabia que não devia obrigá-lo a ficar. Tinha que dar o espaço para Sasuke, e precisava pensar no que fazer para conseguir resolver toda essa confusão. Ignorando suas próprias lágrimas, advindas de dores emocionais e físicas, ajustou sua calça e respirou fundo, decidindo que havia apenas uma pessoa que poderia ajudá-lo com tudo isso.

Necessitava encontrá-lo o quanto antes.

 

**(***)**

 

Shikamaru, ainda sentindo dor pelas cordas que há poucos instantes envolviam seus pulsos, corria na chuva sem se importar com suas roupas ou com uma provável gripe pela manhã. A entrada mais próxima do Lobby era o Dennis e não era muito longe da casa de Sakura, como acabara de receber sua missão é provável que Sasuke tivesse acabado de sair de lá.

Acelerou o passo, sabendo que jamais conseguiria um táxi naquelas condições de tempo e que ônibus era algo fora de cogitação. Maldito Kakashi que sequer se deu ao trabalho de tirar seu carro do estacionamento do partido quando o sequestrou...

Depois da terceira quadra decidiu correr. Possuía um considerável treinamento físico, treinamento este que todas as almas de segundo grau posavam logo depois do despertar e com ele não fora diferente enquanto estava nessa posição. Correu todo o caminho sem parar para descalçar, pegando atalho em algumas ruas pouco movimentadas, sabendo que pouco provavelmente seria assaltado naquela chuva torrencial intensa.

Quando estava há mais ou menos um quilômetro do Dennis, ouviu, para seu espanto, um gemido extremamente alto, seguido da voz de Naruto.

_ S-a-a-suke! Pare! Olhe pra mim! Quero, AHH! Quero conversar com você!

Shikamaru parou de correr, escutando os murmúrios, gemidos e barulhos de roupas sendo aberta. Sentia-se quente e com vergonha, mas aparentemente acabara de encontrar Sasuke. Decidiu não interferir e aguardar que os dois terminassem a... ahn... 'conversa' de uma distância segura, mas ainda sim ouvindo alguns gritos mais intensos. Esses dois realmente conseguiam fazer barulho...

Os inconsequentes problemáticos deram sorte de ser ele aquele que os ouvia, se fosse alguma alma integrante da missão coletiva estariam perdidos.

Aguardou pelo tempo que parecia uma eternidade, tentando se concentrar apenas no barulho de chuva. Quando estava quase caindo no sono (sequer recordava a última vez que tivera uma noite de sono pacífica) finalmente observou a figura de Sasuke sair com passadas largas e apressadas do beco. Respirou fundo e o seguiu com a maior cautela que conseguiu, chegando próximo deste sem que fosse descoberto. Quando julgou estar a uma distância considerável dos ouvidos do Uchiha caçula, respirou fundo e falou em um tom alto para que o Uchiha o escutasse.

_ Sasuke Uchiha, cale-se e siga-me. – dando um pulo de surpresa, o moreno encharcado girou o corpo, virando-se e encarando Shikamaru com olhos assustados. Antes que esse pudesse abrir a boca para protestar, Shikamaru continuou a falar – Isso é uma ordem superior.

O moreno pálido e encharcado calou-se, como esperado, e acompanhou Shikamaru com uma expressão de completo pavor e espanto, não entendo como seu corpo conseguia se mover sem que ele o comandasse para tal. Cada passo que dava ia contra todas as suas certezas da vida, e o fato de não conseguir questionar verbalmente o subalterno de Naruto apenas o deixava cada vez mais desesperado. Caminharam rapidamente por muitos lugares, até que chegaram a uma casa simples, aparentemente o lar do assessor.

Shikamaru abriu a porta da frente, entrou e foi acompanhado mecanicamente. Logo que fechou a porta e passou o trinco, Sasuke viu-se novamente capaz de mexer seu próprio corpo, olhando com incredulidade para o outro moreno também completamente encharcado.

_ Como... fez isso? – perguntou com a voz falha, cada vez mais irritado com toda essa loucura que acontecia em sua vida e parecia tender apenas a piorar.

Shikamaru suspirou cansado, murmurou algo que parecia vagamente a palavra 'problemático', e indicou uma cadeira de madeira com a mão, para que Sasuke se sentasse e ouvisse as explicações pertinentes. Mas o medico não fez menção de se mexer nem sequer um dedo.

_ Uchiha, não haja como se não me conhecesse. Se quiser entender um pouco do que está acontecendo, engula esse orgulho, sente-se e escute o que eu tenho pra dizer.

Sasuke bufou, odiando compelir a ordem de Shikamaru, mas no fim considerou que aquilo era definitivamente melhor do que ficar amarrado ouvindo um monte de absurdos de um completo desconhecido, pelo menos o Nara mostrava a cara. Ainda um pouco relutante, caminhou até a cadeira e se jogou sobre o assento, cruzando os braços impaciente e esperando o inicio do sermão.

O assessor, analisando a poça de água que se formava em seu tapete, apenas suspirou de leve antes de começar a falar durante vários minutos a fio.

 

**(***)**

 

As batidas em sua porta eram insistentes, logo agora que ele achou (erroneamente) que teria um momento de sossego para descansar antes de Sasuke sair do banho.

O moreno havia escutado cada palavra sua sem dizer nada, limitando-se apenas em prestar atenção. Shikamaru acreditava que Sasuke não seria um bom ouvinte, e iria fazer muitas perguntas e atrapalhar constantemente a explicação. Pelo jeito se enganara completamente.

Ele devia estar cansado de ficar na ignorância, ou então considerou tudo que o assessor disse uma completa loucura sem fundamento, se limitando a pedir um banheiro para que pudesse tomar banho e sair logo de lá. Shikamaru, um pouco perplexo pelo pedido, o guiou até a suíte de hóspedes e o deixou a sós para que refletisse o que queria refletir.

Apesar de conhecer Sasuke desde a época da faculdade (afinal, Naruto era um amigo em comum ainda na época que eles não haviam assumido o relacionamento) eles não tiveram grandes conversas ou envolvimento nessa época da vida. A personalidade de Sasuke era um mistério pra o assessor, ele não sabia muito além do que o informado naquele relatório da família Uchiha que recebera no dia da promoção. Era difícil ter certeza se havia usado as palavras certas, mas esperava, pelo bem e Naruto, que pudesse ajudar a confusão emocional do Uchiha de alguma forma. Shikamaru não tinha duvidas do quão importante àquela pessoa era para o seu amigo...

Todavia, mal se jogara no sofá, ainda molhado e pretendendo descansar por apenas alguns minutos, quando alguém começou a socar sua porta insistentemente. Se fosse Kakashi, desta vez, Shikamaru estava pronto e não seria pego de surpresa. Se espreguiçando e pretendendo se livrar o quanto antes do visitante incomodo, abriu a porta rapidamente, dando de cara com Naruto Uzumaki.

_ Naruto? – questionou o óbvio, surpreso por demasia por estar de cara com seu chefe encharcado naquele determinado momento. Sabia que Naruto não estava com Itachi por tê-lo encontrado com o Uchiha mais novo, mas não acreditava que Itachi fosse deixá-lo solto por muito tempo, ainda mais com a missão coletiva ainda a postos...

Isso cheirava a dedo do Kakashi.

Trincou os dentes, tentando não evidenciar sua raiva para o loiro. Naruto poderia se considerar sortudo, pois apenas a chuva o tivesse impedido de ser capturado pelas demais almas em missão.

_ Shika, preciso de ajuda. Me deixa entrar.

_ Ahn... – geralmente Shikamaru não teria problema nenhum em deixar o loiro entrar em sua casa e ficar por lá o tanto de tempo que desejasse, mas acreditava que ter um Sasuke em seu chuveiro naquele momento não era um bom agouro...

 _Droga Itachi, você deveria estar cuidando do Naruto enquanto eu cuidava do Sasuke!_ Pensou irritado, tentando criar um plano de fuga para aquela situação.

_ Qual o problema? Visita? – Naruto questionou com uma sobrancelha erguida, achando a situação um pouco estranha. Shikamaru não parecia estar pronto para um encontro, suas roupas encharcadas e suas grandes olheiras demonstravam que talvez ele tivesse acabado de chegar depois de um grande período ausente.

_ Sim e não, e não é o que você está pensando. – o moreno respondeu envergonhado, apenas o Uzumaki poderia pensar em algo assim em um momento como aquele.

_ Ok, então ao menos me dê uma luz, eu não sei o que fazer. Kakashi apareceu usando o comando de ordem superior ou sei lá que babaquice é essa e o Itachi revelou pra mim que ele matou... Os próprios pais Shika! Mikoto e Fugaku, aqueles que me ajudaram tanto na minha infância quando...

_ O... QUÊ!?

O discurso alterado e praticamente sem pausas de Naruto foi interrompido por alguém que estava no andar de cima assistindo-os ao pé da escada. Ambos olharam para cima, se deparando com um Sasuke Uchiha mais pálido do que o normal, com as feições indecifráveis e os punhos fechados a lateral do corpo.

_ Sasuke? O que você está fazendo aqu... – o loiro tentou questionar, sendo interrompido por Sasuke mais uma vez enquanto este dava passos mecânicos em direção aos ocupantes do térreo, sem sequer prestar verdadeiramente atenção no que fazia, encarando os olhos de Naruto com uma determinação nunca antes vista.

_ O... que foi que você disse? – o moreno tornou a questionar o tom de sua voz não passava de um sussurro fraco e descrente – Itachi matou... os  _meus_  pais?

O assessor observava o desespero estampado no olhar de Naruto não compreendendo prontamente o que de tão assustador havia acontecido. Certamente seu chefe era capaz de pensar rapidamente em uma desculpa e controlar toda aquela...

Mas então tudo fez sentido de uma hora para outra, a questão não era se Naruto era capaz de arranjar uma saída na situação ou não: Naruto não pode mentir com esse contato visual com Sasuke, o moreno perceberia devido à ligação de almas gêmeas que eles possuíam.

_ Uchiha, o que o Naruto quis dizer é que...

_ Cale a sua boca ou eu arrebento os seus dentes. – o médico rosnou sem jamais interromper o contato visual com Naruto, colocando finalmente seus pés no assoalho de madeira e caminhando até que ficasse cara a cara com o ex-marido – Quero ouvir a resposta de você.

E então Shikamaru se deu conta que 'problemático' não era uma palavra que conseguiria definir aquela situação, nem mesmo de longe...

 

_...Continua..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ regra 6: O receptor é de uso exclusivo da alma portadora, não sendo compartilhado com demais despertos para o recebimento de notificação de missões. Almas de primeiro grau estão proibidas de terem qualquer tipo de acesso aos receptores, salvo em estado latente. 
> 
> ² regra 9: A missão decorrente do chamado possuirá caráter pessoal e será um segredo eterno entre o tutor e tutorado, não cabendo à ninguém questionar o conteúdo de seu sacramento.


	15. Capítulo 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Queridos e queridas, essa nota é um pouquinho importante, peço que leiam.  
> Eu fiquei um pouco perdida na hora de escrever esse capítulo, então resolve fazer uma linha do tempo (com a respectiva idade dos personagens principais) pra poder me situar. Vou compartilhar as datas com vocês, pois se eu que sou a autora estava meio confusa, vocês devem estar ainda mais por causa da trama não-linear. 
> 
> – Desaparecimento de Minato – 1994 (Naruto e Sasuke – 10/Itachi 15)   
> – Início amizade de Naruto e Itachi – 1995 (Naruto e Sasuke – 11/Itachi 16)   
> – Vestibular e amizade verdadeira de Sasuke e Naruto – 2001 (Naruto e Sasuke – 17/ Itachi 22)   
> – Início da amizade colorida (lemon SasuNaru) – 2002 (Naruto e Sasuke – 18/Itachi 23)   
> – Início do namoro oficial (lemon NaruSasu) – 2006 (Naruto e Sasuke – 22/Itachi 27)   
> – Primeira tentativa de casamento – 2007 (Naruto e Sasuke – 23/Itachi 28)   
> – Despertar do Itachi e morte de Mikoto e Fugaku (lemon ItaNaru)- 2007   
> – Separação dos três personagens – de 2007 até 2010   
> – Reencontro/Casamento/Despertar de Sakura – 2010 – (Naruto e Sasuke – 26/Itachi – 31)   
> – Divórcio – 2012 (verão) (Naruto e Sasuke – 28/Itachi 33)   
> – Mudança de nível de Shikamaru (lemon NaruIta) - 2012 (outono - data atual) (Naruto e Sasuke – 28/Itachi 33) 
> 
> Acho que deu pra se situar né? Coloquei os lemons porque acho que são marcantes pra ajudar a lembrar... Aposto que vocês nem tinham percebido quantos anos se passaram entre as trocentas cenas não-lineares hahaha.   
> Por que eu fiz isso? Bom, porque, como já devem ter deduzido, vamos começar a fechar tudo que eu deixei em aberto na fanfic... Caso tenham dúvidas, consultem essa linha do tempo.   
> Beijos! Adoro vocês!

**THE PLAN**

**Capítulo XV**

 

_Frankfurt – Alemanha – 2007_

 

_Itachi Uchiha suspirou entediado pela quadragésima vez aquela manhã cansativa de segunda-feira. O doutorado que conseguira naquela Universidade era o melhor na área de Economia aplicada no mundo inteiro, e seu pai chegou a expressar algumas vezes (em meio a conversas particulares, ou jantares de família que acabavam em brigas) o quão orgulhoso estava do primogênito, afirmando que o herdeiro só conseguiria fazê-lo mais feliz se conhecesse uma garota de família e parasse com... Como era mesmo que ele falava? A sim, essa "futilidade inútil de livros de ficção"._

_Relembrando de tais palavras, Itachi apertou com mais força a ponta do lápis, fazendo-o quebrar e furar a folha onde escrevia mecanicamente as anotações de sala de aula. Grunhiu irritado, apoiando a cabeça com a outra mão e buscava outro lápis em seus bolsos._

_Itachi odiava Economia, mas fazia cursos ligados a essa área por causa da Empresa Sharingan. Seus pais sempre deixaram bem claro para os filhos que um dos dois deveria assumir as funções da empresa, e como Sasuke apresentara vocação para medicina desde criancinha, Itachi resolveu assumir esse fardo. Seu Otouto, por outro lado, nunca soube o quanto essa função era desprezada pelo irmão mais velho, e o prodígio não tinha a menor vontade de revelar. Afinal de contas, alguém deveria seguir o empreendimento familiar, e Sasuke já possuía uma carreira que exigia bastante de seu horário diário._

_Adquirira um emprego excelente apenas dois dias depois que desembarcara na cidade devido ao seu currículo invejável, e o doutorado não parecia tão diferente do mestrado como ele achara inicialmente. Na verdade, tudo indicava que os próximos meses seriam extremamente tediosos... Ao menos conseguira manter o contrato com sua editora mesmo a distância, e podia continuar publicando os "inúteis e fúteis livros de ficção"._

_Tch, seu pai sequer se dera ao trabalho de ler ao menos um deles._

_De qualquer maneira, ninguém de sua família parecia se interessar por livros, quer seja os dele, quer seja o de outros autores. O único que lia suas obras (e, inclusive, não tomava consciência desse fato) era Naruto. Itachi usava um pseudônimo para as publicações, e o loiro gostava da leitura de "Tsukuyomi"; frequentemente indicava algum de seus próprios livros para que o moreno lesse._

__ Esse daqui tá ainda melhor que o outro! – ele falava, e Itachi controlava o ímpeto de sorrir ao receber um elogio indireto. Sempre aceitava os livros e fingia ler, e depois discutia a trama com Naruto, que aparentemente achava tudo bem empolgante. O loiro sabia que Itachi escrevia e publicava, mas nunca soube qual nome ele utilizava e certamente jamais passou pela sua cabeça que ele seria o tal "Tsukuyomi"._

_Afinal de contas, o Uchiha era um ótimo ator._

_Não sabia como iria viver distante de Naruto e Sasuke. Sim, realmente morava fora de casa há alguns anos, mas os três sempre se encontravam nas férias. Agora que os irmãos Uchiha tiveram a discussão em sua última visita ao casal, onde seu irmão anunciara com a maior cara de pau do mundo o casamento por interesse, Itachi sabia que não entrariam em contato tão cedo._

_Naruto não sabia que seu noivo e Itachi haviam brigado. Sasuke deve ter inventado alguma desculpa esfarrapada para o Uzumaki, e uma semana depois o loirinho ligou em seu celular, convidando-o para o casamento. O Uchiha fingiu surpresa, desejou felicidades, mas disse que não poderia ir, pois cairia bem na época de sua mudança para a Alemanha. Naruto ficou entristecido, mas aceitou a desculpa._

_Se levasse em consideração o fuso horário local, o casamento de seu irmãozinho e futuro cunhado se daria dentro de algumas horas. E o peito de Itachi parecia congelar só de recordar-se desse fato. Qualquer sonho irreal que possuía de ter algo com o loiro seria esmagado e pisoteado por essa cerimônia. Por isso, não reclamara tanto da ideia de se mudar para a Alemanha: afinal, ao menos estaria longe de toda fonte de sua dor emocional, quem sabe conseguisse superar isso mais facilmente com a distância._

_Interrompendo seus pensamentos, sentiu o seu celular vibrar no bolso de seu jeans. Pedindo licença com um movimento de cabeça, se retirou da sala e caminhou até o final do corredor, atendendo o número por ele já conhecido._

__ Ligação intercontinental para celular... Sua conta mandará lembranças ao seu contracheque._

__ Cale a boca Itachi e me ajuda. Me sinto uma noiva em crise. – a voz levemente alterada de Naruto soou ao outro lado da linha, fazendo Itachi rir minimamente._

__ Ué, não vai ter chá de panelas hoje?_

__ Há, há! Muito engraçado. – apesar de não estar vendo, o moreno conseguia visualizar muito bem o bico de Naruto em sua mente – Estou nervoso, eu sei que o casamento não vai mudar nada, mas ainda sim estou nervoso._

__ Que horas são ai?_

__ Dez da noite._

__ Então durma... O tempo vai passar mais rápido se você dormir, amanhã vai ser tão corrido que nem vai dar tempo de você ficar nervoso._

__ OK... – Naruto respondeu, e os dois iniciaram um silêncio desconfortável por alguns segundos, até que o mais novo decidiu falar novamente – Itachi?_

__ Sim?_

__ Você vai vir nos visitar né?_

__ Por que está perguntando isso?_

__ Sinto que... sei lá...sinto um pressentimento de que não vou te ver tão cedo._

_Itachi se calou por alguns instantes, e tudo que passava por sua mente era que, talvez, Sasuke não conseguia disfarçar muito bem a briga dos dois. Mas mesmo assim, o mais velho pretendia resolver aquele empecilho dentro de alguns meses... Apenas estava dando tempo para Sasuke relaxar a mente e perceber, posteriormente, que tinha mesmo iniciado um casamento da maneira errada._

__ Não seja idiota. Quando puder eu vou visitar vocês._

__ Ok então... Ahn... Acho que vou dormir._

__ Boa noite Naruto. Tudo de bom nessa fase nova da vida. – falou com uma voz rancorosa e fria que não enganaria ninguém, e Naruto não respondeu, desligando logo em seguida. Itachi olhou para o aparelho celular por quase um minuto antes de suspirar em derrota e guardá-lo nas vestes, virando-se para retornar a sala de aula e tentar se distrair naquela manhã miserável que mais parecia um luto._

__ Itachi Uchiha? – uma pessoa o interceptou no corredor, parando a sua frente com os braços cruzados e chamando-o pelo nome. Itachi fitou as características peculiares daquele homem: cabelos brancos, uma cicatriz em um dos olhos, rosto encoberto parcialmente por uma camisa de gola alta... Não era muito difícil reconhecer, mesmo se não fosse bom fisionomista._

__ Kakashi-sensei? – questionou, pego de surpresa. A última pessoa que esperava encontrar em um país como aquele era Kakashi._

_O grisalho fora seu professor de taekwondo quando era adolescente. Àquela época, Sasuke tinha muitas crises de ciúmes pelo tempo que Itachi desprendia dando força a Naruto devido ao desaparecimento de seu pai, e sua mãe os sugeriu que fizessem alguma atividade juntos. Sasuke decidiu que seria taekwondo, e Itachi não quis contrariar. Fizeram as aulas por seis meses, até Sasuke quebrar a perna em uma queda mal realizada e Mikoto arrastá-los para fora da academia, afirmando que isso era uma "luta de ogros" em alto e bom som. Kakashi, inclusive, foi um dos telespectadores do show... Sua mãe realmente conseguia envergonhá-los com sua superproteção._

__ Não imaginava que você ainda se lembrasse de mim._

__ Bom, você não é uma pessoa muito fácil de esquecer..._

_Os olhos de Kakashi se estreitaram, demonstrando que este sorria por detrás da gola alta. Estendeu uma mão para que Itachi o cumprimentasse e o moreno aceitou o gesto com educação._

__ Não esperava te encontrar do outro lado do planeta._

__ Na verdade, eu vim por sua causa. Preciso conversar um assunto importante contigo..._

__ Kakashi, eu já sou meio velho pra começar uma carreira olímpica. – o moreno respondeu sorrindo educadamente, não compreendendo realmente o que seu ex-professor desejava tanto conversar consigo. O grisalho riu de maneira divertida, balançando a cabeça em negação._

__ Não é sobre taekwondo... Tem um tempinho, ahn, agora? – questionou com educação, olhando para o relógio em seguida. Itachi conseguiu visualizar o mostruário digital do aparelho da distância em que estava, e franziu o cenho devido ao horário irregular. O relógio de Kakashi marcava 22hr10min, será que ele acabara de chegar de viagem e não teve tempo para arrumá-lo? Será que o assunto o qual pretendia tratar consigo demandava tamanha pressa?_

__ Ok... Permita-me pegar apenas as minhas coisas._

 

**(***)**

 

_ Eu me arrependo por ter saído com você naquela maldita manhã... Se tem uma coisa que eu me arrependo nessa vida, certamente é isso Hatake. – Itachi sussurrou, ainda apertando o tecido de suas calças com os punhos tensos. Kakashi, grunhindo um pouco pela dor e limpando a reminiscência de sangue que ainda escorria sobre o corte à lateral de seu olho, se levantou e olhou Itachi de cima.

O moreno, apesar de estar de pé, ainda estava curvado na tentativa de conter o tremor de seu corpo.

_ Não adiantaria nada se você não fosse. Eu iria usar o comando superior se você não fosse por conta própria, e você sabe bem disso.

Amaciou um pouco suas feições, observando o quanto Itachi crescera dede que costumava ser seu professor quando este ainda era adolescente. O quanto amadurecera, o quanto a vida havia judiado de sua pessoa e de seus sonhos... Realmente não achava justo nada daquilo que acontecia com seu pupilo.

Mas as regras... Ahhh... As regras...

 

**(***)**

 

_Itachi, demonstrando sua educação impecável de um membro da família Uchiha, convidou Kakashi para almoçar e, assim, tratarem do assunto relevante. O grisalho, no entanto, pediu que a conversa fosse feita em um lugar reservado, e então o moreno decidiu levá-lo para seu apartamento._

_Podia estar achando muito estranha toda aquela aparição do ex-professor, mas, por outro lado, sua curiosidade era grande e sabia que estaria mais seguro em casa do que em qualquer outro lugar reservado com essa pessoa semi-conhecida._

_Kakashi elogiou a casa, aceitou uma bebida, sentou no sofá da sala e aguardou... Itachi perdera a consciência no mesmo instante, e Hatake o amparou pelos braços, colocando-o sentado ao seu lado._

_O despertar de Itachi fora consideravelmente rápido, a conversa mental que tiveram foi breve e explicativa. Dentro de uma hora e meia o Uchiha acordara, tossindo forte e respirando de maneira ofegante, e Kakashi já tinha um copo d'água a postos, colocando-os com cuidado sobre as mãos trêmulas do pupilo._

__ É horrível despertar, eu sei, quando aconteceu comigo eu cheguei a vomitar. – o grisalho falou cordialmente entre as tossidas fortes do moreno, que chegava a choramingar devido a dor que sentia em sua cabeça e peito – Esse foi um despertar parcial, ainda há mais informações para eu prestar a você, mas eu decidi ser bonzinho e fazer algo para ti que não fizeram pra mim._

__ O... quê? – perguntou sem fôlego, tossindo ainda mais. Kakashi se levantou, olhando o moreno de cima e sorrindo cordialmente enquanto lhe estendia a mão para auxiliá-lo a se levantar._

__ Eu tive um pouco de pressa, pois sua missão inicial começará dentro de algumas horas, mas não foi bem exatamente por isso... Eu quero saber se tem o interesse de se despedir._

__ ... despedir? – Itachi questionou com uma voz rouca, finalmente parando de tossir._

__ Depois da sua missão inicial, você não poderá mais ter contato com ninguém desta vida. Você possuirá uma nova identidade... Podemos, no máximo, manter o seu pseudônimo de escritor, se for de seu interesse. Não convém entrar em detalhes agora, falaremos sobre isso depois. Eu posso te conceder algumas poucas horas para se despedir de alguém em sua vida que você considere relevante, mas apenas uma única pessoa... Então escolha bem com quem quer passar seus últimos momentos como Itachi Uchiha._

 

**(***)**

 

_ De nada adianta se arrepender das coisas passadas Itachi. Nada trará seus pais de volta, nada fará com que Sasuke e Naruto tenham tido um bom casamento na primeira tentativa. Nada conseguirá fazê-lo esquecer de seu amor por Naruto e seguir em frente. Você, por ter tentado quase duas décadas aprisionar os sentimentos, já devia ter percebido isso...

_ Então por quê!? – Itachi gritou em um tom de voz de dar pena. O Uchiha raramente perdia a compostura, mas parece que acabara de chegar ao seu limite. Deixou seu corpo escorregar ao chão, abraçando seus joelhos encharcados e mantendo a cabeça baixa, de modo que Kakashi não conseguia visualizar seu rosto no momento de fúria e desespero – Por quê!? Por que eu não posso simplesmente ser feliz!? Por que nós três não conseguirmos ser feliz NUNCA!?

_ Porque está no destino dos três essa infelicidade em nome de um bem coletivo maior... Essas são as regras, não são? Siga as missões, não toque na alma de mesma hierarquia, não revele a verdade às almas de primeiro grau... Você quebrou todas elas, e sabe muito bem qual é a punição pra isso.

_ Deus não pode ser tão injusto! Regras, leis, padrões, não são sinônimo de justiça! – Itachi gritou mais uma vez, e Kakashi riu baixinho, se agachando diante do Uchiha e acariciando seu rosto com o polegar, fazendo-o se mover minimamente para encará-lo.

_ Essa é a questão Itachi, ai que está todo o problema. Como um Deus perfeito poderia fazer tudo isso com três pessoas tão importantes para o destino da Terra?

_ Três? Mas Naruto e Sasuke... Só eles...

_ Não Itachi, você não sabe a sua missão de vida. Posso te garantir que é algo grandioso.

 

**(***)**

 

_Kakashi se surpreendeu com a velocidade como Itachi conseguia registrar suas informações e entender os acontecimentos. Aceitou sua oferta e pediu um tempo com Naruto Uzumaki, surpreendendo até mesmo o próprio grisalho. Na verdade, Kakashi imaginava que o primogênito Uchiha iria pedir um tempo com o irmão mais novo, afinal de contas, eles pareciam bastante unidos à época do curso de artes marciais._

_O guiou até a entrada mais próxima para o Lobby, sempre observando Itachi de canto de olho na esperança de captar alguma expressão de surpresa. Mas o moreno parecia sério, compenetrado e frio... Realmente, não era muito fácil surpreender um prodígio como aquele, e ele parecia se acostumar rápido com tudo que o havia sido informado._

_Algumas horas depois, Itachi retornou ao seu próprio apartamento cabisbaixo, encontrando Kakashi entediado com o controle remoto na mão, pulando entre os canais alemães e não entendendo uma única palavra do que era dita nos noticiários. Itachi sentou-se ao lado de Kakashi, abaixando a cabeça em suas mãos e suspirando pesadamente._

__ Você está cheirando a sexo. – Kakashi comentou nada inocentemente, sentindo vontade de rir. O primogênito Uchiha não parecia sequer prestar atenção na provocação, sua cabeça funcionava a mil por hora e ele tinha extrema dificuldade em se controlar perante o tutor e não deixar as emoções a respeito da separação com Naruto transparecer em seu exterior – Eu vou iniciar a segunda fase do despertar agora. Segure isso._

_Kakashi devolveu a Itachi o caderno que este utilizava no doutorado, pois o tempo livre que possuíra já o havia conseguido transformá-lo em receptor._

__ Quando você acordar, já saberá qual é sua missão. Dirija-se novamente ao Lobby, relate a missão e use a porta apropriada. Vou te aguardar no devido lugar, mas saiba: se não conseguir cumprir a missão, eu serei designado a realizá-la. E caso eu não consiga realizar, outra pessoa o fará. É algo inevitável. O destino, Itachi, é inevitável. Ninguém dribla o destino._

 

**(***)**

 

_ As pessoas mudam com o tempo, nossas convicções de vida se alteram, moldam-se aos padrões em que vivemos. Foi muito mais fácil para mim se apegar as verdades impostas nas inúmeras reuniões que tive ao Lobby. Foi muito mais fácil para mim aceitar o fato de não poder ficar ao lado de minha alma gêmea, pois lutar seria muito mais difícil. É fácil se prender a padrões de destino imposto, é fácil transferir suas responsabilidades para os outros... Tudo isso é extremamente fácil, difícil é lutar como você e Naruto estão lutando, Itachi. – Kakashi sorriu por detrás do tecido que cobria o rosto, estendendo a mão encharcada na tentativa de oferecer auxilio para que este se colocasse de pé – E eu o admiro por isso, porque eu sempre preferi o fácil.

 

**(***)**

 

_Aprendeu algumas coisas a respeito de Itachi nessas poucas horas em que tivera contato com o moreno: ele era como um livro difícil de ser lido, um livro técnico, e quem ousasse interpretá-lo deveria saber os termos mais complexos para entender a leitura em seu contexto. Itachi era um desafio para todos na sociedade, mas não para uma pessoa que teve acesso irrestrito em sua mente durante o despertar._

_Kakashi finalmente conhecera o primogênito Uchiha pelo seu próprio ponto de vista: entendera seus sentimentos pelo pai, pela mãe, por Sasuke e por Naruto. A intensidade de sua devoção para com Naruto e a maneira como ele se autoflagelava para não ferir os sentimentos de seu irmãozinho, criaram algumas suspeitas na cabeça do grisalho, e durante a segunda etapa do despertar de Itachi, adiantou-se para o Lobby antes do que o aprendiz._

_Por ser uma alma de terceiro grau e tutor oficial de Itachi, conseguira um dossiê da família Uchiha e soube, logo na primeira página, que a ligação do moreno com o garoto loiro não era algo normal. Não era uma simples paixão platônica, e era correspondida na mesma intensidade. Apesar de só ter tirado a prova real anos depois, tudo indicava que estava diante de um caso de almas gêmeas... Entretanto, na própria ficha de Naruto, constava que o loiro era alma gêmea oficial de Sasuke Uchiha. Kakashi não precisou pensar muito para conseguir somar dois mais dois e entender o que acontecia._

__ Triste, não é? – Shizune o interrompeu, e então o grisalho percebeu que a morena lia a ficha por cima de seu ombro. Apesar de se tratarem de documentos destinados apenas a ele, qualquer um poderia compartilhar de suas informações enquanto ele permanecesse no Lobby. Afinal de contas, o que ocorre no Lobby permanece no Lobby¹._

__ Depende do ponto de vista... – Kakashi respondeu pensativamente, sabendo muito bem o que as palavras de Shizune significavam por detrás de seu contexto atual._

__ Você realmente acredita que Ele faria os dois Uchiha nascerem na mesma família, ambos tão próximos de Uzumaki, apenas pelo acaso? Você não acha que há algo maior por detrás disso Kakashi? – Novamente, a morena estava interpretando tais informações com olhos nada imparciais._

__ Não seja tola Shizune. Apenas siga as regras._

 

**(***)**

 

**_Sujeitos: Mikoto e Fugaku Uchiha._ **

**_Idade: 50 e 55 anos._ **

**_Morenos, olhos escuros, altura de 1,60 e 1,80, respectivamente._ **

**_Almas em primeiro grau._ **

**_Desenvolvimento passado: avançado._ **

**_Plano superior: tornarem-se pais de Itachi e Sasuke Uchiha, ajudarem na criação de Naruto Uzumaki._ **

**_Missão: matar os sujeitos sem deixar pistas para dar início à consumação do plano de Naruto Uzumaki e Sasuke Uchiha._ **

**_Relatório:_ **

**_Auxílio superior necessário? Sim [ ] Não [ ]_ **

**_Tarefa concluída? Sim [ ] Não [ ]_ **

**_Prazo: duas horas._ **

 

__ Itachi?_

__ Tadaima, Okaasan..._

_Mikoto acordara com um toque suave em seus cabelos, surpreendendo-se instantaneamente ao abrir os olhos e encarar os olhos lacrimejantes de seu primogênito. Sentou-se, esfregando os dois olhos com a mão direita e voltando a encarar seu filho, percebendo que realmente estava com sono: era apenas uma alucinação decorrente do sono, seu garoto não estava prestes a chorar; certamente estava tendo delírios de sono, pois, como esperado, não haviam lágrimas nas pálpebras dos olhos cor de ônix._

__ Okaeri, Itachi... Quando chegou? – perguntou, exibindo um sorriso maternal. Sabia que seu filho deveria estar na Alemanha estudando naquele momento e não podia voltar para o Japão antes das férias, e se seu garoto estava ali naquele momento, significava que estava perdendo aulas... Mas no fundo, bem no fundo, estava verdadeiramente feliz por ver o filho. Sonhara com ele a noite inteira, ele e Sasuke._

_Como sentia falta de Sasuke..._

__ Eu cheguei agora, quero conversar com vocês dois._

__ Itachi, eu e o seu pai..._

__ Otousan já está na cozinha nos aguardando._

_Dito isso, Itachi parou de afagar os cabelos castanhos e sedosos de sua mãe, dando-lhe as costas e saindo do quarto, fechando a porta com um click suave. Mikoto suspirou pesadamente, seria difícil fazer ambos os filhos compreenderem que as coisas no casamento não iam muito bem..._

_Itachi desceu as escadas, adentrou a cozinha e sentou-se à mesa de jantar, diante do líder Uchiha, que já se encontrava sentado e o analisava com o cenho franzido, mantendo os braços cruzados._

__ O que significa isso Itachi?_

__ Aguarde Okaasan, quero falar com os dois presentes._

__ Itachi, sua mãe não é uma boa mãe, fracassou na criação de Sasuke, ela não necessita estar presente em uma conversa de família._

_Naquele momento, Mikoto adentrou a cozinha vestindo sua camisola branca e cumprida, mas com os cabelos naturalmente penteados e lisos. Fugaku parou de falar, fitando a direção oposta do cômodo, enquanto a mulher se sentara ao lado de Itachi, o mais longe possível do marido._

_Não era de hoje que o casamento dos dois não vinha bem, e Itachi jamais fora tolo o suficiente para não ter percebido. Desde que Sasuke anunciara o relacionamento com Naruto, a relação do casal vinha piorando cada vez mais. Apesar de terem tentado convencer tanto o caçula quanto o loiro da barbaridade que era aquela relação nada natural representava, não tratavam mal o casal de jovens. Pelo contrário, acreditavam que eventualmente ambos cairiam em si e desfariam aquela relação completamente sem sentido e pecaminosa. Mas quando o filho mais novo anunciara o casamento, Fugaku ficou furioso: culpou Mikoto, alegando que a mulher não conseguira criar da maneira correta os filhos, e depositara todas as suas demais expectativas em Itachi._

_A infelicidade passou a reinar na relação do casal, ambos estavam cada vez mais insatisfeitos um com o outro, eventualmente culpando o parceiro de todos os problemas e, no fundo, à si mesmo pelos atos dos filhos... Por mais que em real se amassem imensamente._

_Era um simples caso de orgulho Uchiha destruindo todos os demais sentimentos. Maldita maldição familiar._

_Mikoto falava a todo instante que desejava que Itachi trouxesse uma namorada para que a família conhecesse, mas o jovem adulto nunca trouxera ninguém. E o primogênito sabia o quanto as escolhas dele e Sasuke fizeram mal aos seus pais, mesmo que não considerasse, em nenhum momento, um caso de afronta à família ou aos bons costumes religiosos._

_Todavia, e independente de qualquer outra coisa, ele queria proporcionar felicidade aos pais, nem que fosse uma falsa felicidade. Afinal de contas, ele sabia o quanto uma felicidade ignorante podia ser a salvação de uma vida digna... Saber demais, às vezes, apenas causava dor..._

_Muita... Muita... Muita dor._

__ Eu tenho um anuncio para fazer a vocês. Eu estou namorando há três anos e vou me casar._

__ O quê? – os dois perguntaram em uníssono, incrédulos. Mikoto exibiu um sorriso radiante sem sequer se dar conta que exteriorizava suas emoções._

__ Que história é essa Itachi! – Fugaku exigiu respostas, debruçando-se sobre a mesa com celeridade._

__ É isso mesmo. Eu nunca disse nada antes, pois vocês estavam tendo tantos problemas com Sasuke e Naruto... Preferi ter tudo planejado antes de informar a família. Sasuke já sabe, a cerimonia será dentro de seis meses..._

__ Mas quem é essa pessoa? Itachi! Como pode esconder isso de nós? – Mikoto falava enquanto ria e chorava, temendo a resposta do filho. A noticia seria maravilhosa se fosse uma garota de boa índole, mas seria definitivamente o fim de seu casamento caso Itachi tivesse as mesmas preferências sexuais que seu irmão mais novo. Ela sentia, no fundo, que seu marido apenas não desfazia a união por esperar pelo nascimento de netos._

__ Minha noiva se chama Hinata Hyuuga, nós..._

_Itachi pretendia prolongar a mentira, incrementá-la ainda mais, declarar o quanto era apaixonado pela herdeira Hyuuga (quem, bem verdade, não via há mais de dez anos) quando sua mãe, ignorando qualquer outra informação que seu filho pudesse proferir, levantou-se de sua cabeça e jogou-se de encontro ao do moreno, abraçando-o com força e beijando seu rosto sem parar._

__ Okaasan! – Itachi exclamou, sentindo um aperto no peito descomunal diante da reação desmensurada de sua mãe. Realmente esperava vê-los felizes com a mentira, mas não achava que tal informação fosse deixá-la tão eufórica. Segurou os braços de Mikoto, tentando-a retirá-la de cima de si, quando percebeu que fora ajudado por Fugaku._

_Seu pai, com um toque leve no ombro da esposa, a trouxera para trás e envolveu sua cintura com um dos braços com suavidade e carinho. Itachi observou com um sorriso singelo nos lábios os olhos de sua mãe arregalarem de surpresa por sentir o toque de seu marido em seu ventre, como de demonstrasse o orgulho que tinha da vida que um dia ela gerara. Os olhos negros de Mikoto encherem-se de lágrimas diante de tantas emoções._

__ Estamos orgulhosos de você Itachi. – Fugaku falou com uma voz neutra, sem sorrir ou demonstrar qualquer outra emoção, mas o primogênito sabia que seu pai estava tão contente quanto sua mãe, se não até mais._

__ Ela está nos esperando em casa, com a família inteira, para um jantar... – Itachi falou com a voz também neutra, mas sem conseguir continuar encarando seus pais nos olhos – Sugiro que troquem de roupa..._

_Mikoto, ainda sorrindo e exibindo uma quantidade avassaladora de emoções, deu mais um beijo estalado na bochecha de filho mais velho, apressando-se para subir ao quarto em seguida._

_Itachi continuou sentado, olhando para baixo, até sentir a mão de seu pai apoiar-se em seu ombro direito, indicando-o que deveria olhar para cima._

_E essa foi a primeira, e última, vez que tivera o privilégio de ver Fugaku Uchiha sorrir..._

_A vida realmente é injusta._

__ Você está pronto, meu filho. – ele sabia exatamente o que o líder Uchiha queria dizer com tais palavras: aos olhos de Fugaku, Itachi estava, finalmente, pronto para assumir a empresa._

__ Otousan..._

__ Não volte para Alemanha, fique no Japão e ajude sua mulher nos preparativos do casamento. Não há a necessidade de continuar estudando, você acabou de me provar que finalmente se tornou um homem de responsabilidades._

_Não sabia que seu peito podia doer daquela maneira. Sempre odiou mentir, sempre, mas naquele momento repudiava tanto tal ação que tudo que desejava era desaparecer daquela casa como se nunca houvesse nascido... Sabia que seus pais estavam felizes, e que eles mereciam ser felizes nos últimos instantes de suas vidas, mas ainda sim se sentia a pior pessoa do mundo por ocultar a verdade._

_Acostume-se Itachi... Mentiras agora farão parte de sua rotina diária... – seu subconsciente sussurrava ao seu ouvido._

_O Uchiha mais velho não aguardou uma resposta de seu filho, subindo e acompanhando a esposa no quarto do casal com passos firmes._

_Itachi ainda ficou algum tempo sentado, temendo levemente dos pés a cabeça. Não queria fazer, não podia fazer! De nada adiantara tornar os últimos momentos de seus pais mais felizes, nada modificava o fato de que seria através de suas mãos que o casal Uchiha perderia a vida covardemente._

_Abruptamente, levantou-se da cadeira e correu em direção ao quarto de seus pais. Iria tirá-los de lá! Iria fugir com eles, e conseguiria resolver toda essa babaquice de..._

_Seus pensamentos foram mais uma vez interrompidos por Kakashi. O grisalho estava parado de braços cruzados ao lado da porta entreaberta do quarto do casal, encarando Itachi com um olhar expressivo e repreendedor. O moreno fitou seu olhar por alguns instantes, quando a memória das palavras de Kakashi retornaram a sua mente._

 

_ Se não conseguir cumprir a missão, eu serei designado a realizá-la. E caso eu não consiga realizar, outra pessoa o fará. É algo inevitável. O destino, Itachi, é inevitável. Ninguém dribla o destino.

 

__ Me desculpe pelas coisas horríveis que eu falei pra você... – ouviu a voz de seu pai soar contidamente de dentro quarto, interrompendo suas lembranças, assim como um estalar e lábios semelhantes ao som de um beijo apaixonado._

__ Eu estou tão feliz, meu amor! – a voz de Mikoto soou no mesmo tom, assim como mais e mais estalos de lábios em selinhos apaixonados._

_Kakashi suspirou minimamente, caminhando até o local onde Itachi permanecia como uma estátua e entregou-se um vidrinho em suas mãos, sussurrando em seguida no seu ouvido._

__ Se outro alguém fizer a sua missão, não ligarão para tais gentilezas. Mas ninguém disse que precisa haver dor. - encarou uma última vez os olhos confusos e desesperados de Itachi, fechando os dedos do homem mais novo ao redor do vidrinho, e descendo as escadas com extrema cautela, sem fazer um barulho sequer._

 

**(***)**

 

_ O fácil, no entanto, não significa o correto. Acho que errei em muitos momentos da minha vida por seguir cegamente as regras, sem levar em consideração as situações fáticas e o dinamismo humano. Nós não somos robôs que atendemos a verdades absolutas que são as regras da física, química e matemática. Nós somos humanos. E muitas vezes eu esqueci o quanto a humanidade era importante, muito mais importante do que uma mera missão.

 

**(***)**

 

_Itachi sentava-se ao lado da garagem, na grama do jardim. Chorava, sem nem se importar em manter a "postura Uchiha". Sabia que aquela altura seus pais já estavam mortos, que não haveria mais volta alguma..._

_Kakashi estava certo, não havia a necessidade de sentir dor._

_O pó que o grisalho o dera se tratava de um sonífero forte, e Itachi o utilizara em um brinde antes da partida conjuntamente com os pais. Os dois não chegaram sequer a terminar a taça de champanhe antes de adormecerem, cada qual segurando fortemente a mão um do outro._

_Demorou quase meia hora para criar coragem e colocar os dois pais dentro do carro, no banco de trás. Com a mão tremula e coberta por aquelas luvas de médico idiotas que Sasuke sempre jogava em qualquer canto da casa, ligou o carro, colocando-o em ponto morto. Abriu as janelas do carro, fechou as janelas da garagem... Fitou seus pais uma última vez, registrando o quão serenos aparentavam ao estarem dormindo daquela maneira, e se retirou, fechando a garagem sem deixar qualquer fresta para escapatória do monóxido de carbono.²_

_E agora chorava, sem ter forças para se levantar e apagar as evidências. Mal ouvia o ronco do motor suave ao seu ouvido, pois começara a chover, e os barulhos de trovões abafavam qualquer outro som._

__ Itachi... Eu termino por você. – ouviu Kakashi falar ao pé de seu ouvido, acariciando suas costas na tentativa de reconfortá-lo, fingindo ignorar os soluços penosos do pupilo._

_Colocou, da mesma maneira, um par de luvas de borracha. Abriu a garagem, aguardou a saída do ar envenenado, e entrou no carro._

_Debruçou-se sobre o banco do motorista, medindo a pulsação dos dois corpos, certificando-se de que realmente estavam mortos. De fato estavam, até levemente gelados, e isso significava que Itachi, realmente, havia conseguido cumprir sua missão por conta própria. Ajeitou-se no banco, engatou a primeira marcha e dirigiu para fora, a fim de simular o acidente de carro._

_Ele faria isso e apagaria as demais digitais da casa, afinal de contas, não havia porque torturar o moreno ainda mais. Humanidade, às vezes, podia ser colocada no meio de missões..._

_Apenas às vezes..._

_A explosão ouvida minutos depois apenas fizera a ficha de Itachi cair._

_E Itachi Uchiha morreu naquele exato instante. Nascia a farsa, a mentira, a sombra: Itachi Sarutobi._

 

**(***)**

 

Itachi sentia-se em um dèjá vu. Aquela chuva, a mão de Kakashi estendida à sua frente, aguardando para ser agarrada... As lembranças apenas retornavam cada vez com mais intensidade, a vontade de desaparecer do mundo triplicava de uma maneira colossal.

Como o Uchiha simplesmente o olhava com aqueles olhos ônix desprovidos de qualquer sentimento, Kakashi achou que deveria agir mais escancaradamente. Puxou a gola de sua blusa para baixo, revelando seu o rosto ao moreno, que arregalou o olhar diante da exposição.

Sorriu, contente por conseguir alguma reação do príncipe do gelo, levando a mão às costas, abrindo sua mochila impermeável e retirando de dentro desta o notebook velho e surrado. Arremessou-o metros à frente.

_ Kakashi! – Itachi exclamou, visualizando os pedaços espatifados do computador quicarem pela calçada encharcada. Kakashi riu, e então o Uchiha voltou a fitá-lo, sem demonstrar mais nenhum vestígio da máscara que sempre usava em suas feições.

_ Os que quebram as regras são considerados lixo e castigados nesse mundo em que vivemos; mas, os que abandonam seus amigos, são piores que lixo.³ – falou com um sorriso nos lábios, estendendo novamente a mão para o pupilo.

E, cessando qualquer tentativa de entender o que acontecia, Itachi aceitou o gesto, repetindo o dèjá vu uma segunda vez e tomando a mão de Kakashi para que este o ajudasse a se levantar.

 

_...Continua..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ Regra 1.   
> ² A ingestão de monóxido de carbono fora a causa da morte do casal, não o acidente de carro. O acidente se dera apenas para abafar os vestígios do elemento químico, pois em batidas de carro podem ocorrer explosões, e a incineração de cadáveres torna difícil a realização de investigação legista ao ponto de descobrir o envenenamento pelo CO.   
> ³ Esse é um quote original do Kishimoto. Kakashi fala isso na época do clássico, logo após a primeira missão do time 7, nos episódios iniciais do anime. 
> 
> N/A: O capitulo foi MUITO trabalhoso por causa das épocas diferentes de cada cena (e consequente diferença de personalidade de cada personagem principalmente do Kakashi, que se modifica no tempo) então, pelo amor de Deus, me digam o que acharam! o/


	16. Capítulo 16

**THE PLAN**

**Capítulo XVI**

 

__ Okaasan... – Mikoto abriu os olhos e não precisou pensar muito para compreender que a figura pequena que a abraçava de lado se tratava de Sasuke, e pelo tom de voz, um Sasuke choroso. Preocupada, girou o corpo e abraçou seu filho mais novo, retirando os cabelos bagunçados do rosto de criança e fitando os olhos cheios de lágrimas._

__ O que foi meu amor? Teve um pesadelo? – o mais novo não respondeu, abaixando o olhar e escondendo o rosto corado no pescoço de sua mãe._

__ Arg... Sasuke, o que você está fazendo aqui há essa hora? – Fugaku reclamou, sentando-se na cama e olhando para o caçula com censura._

_Sasuke encolheu-se ainda mais nos braços de Mikoto, pois não queria que seu pai o retirasse da cama de casal. Sabia que desde que completara dez anos o progenitor havia deixado explícito desejar que seu filho mais novo abandonasse esses hábitos infantis e se tornasse um homem. Mikoto, por outro lado, fuzilou o marido com o olhar._

__ Ele só tem doze anos Fugaku, tenha a santa paciência!_

__ Itachi não vem mais pra nossa cama desde que completou quatro anos. – Fugaku respondeu com frieza, tratando de encarar a mulher com o mesmo olhar ríspido._

_Permaneceram na briga de olhares por alguns segundos, até que o pai de família cedeu, suspirando profundamente. Levantou-se da cama, deu a volta, beijou Mikoto rapidamente nos lábios, gesto este que a fez corar e sorrir. Em seguida, fitou seu filho mais novo no colo da esposa, bagunçou ainda mais seus cabelos com as mãos e falou com um tom de voz sério._

__ Eu só quero seu bem Sasuke. Se você não crescer, a vida vai judiar muito de você. Tente ser mais independente como Itachi, ok?_

_Sasuke não respondeu, evitando olhar seu pai nos olhos. Odiava parecer um fraco na frente de seu Nii-san e Otousan, e só de imaginar em receber um olhar reprovador seus olhos brilhavam ainda mais com maior quantidade de lágrimas a serem derramadas. Mikoto murmurou um “Vá, Fugaku”, e o marido caminhou para fora do quarto, deixando mãe e filho a sós._

_Na companhia de morena, Sasuke sentia-se mais confortável para liberar seus sentimentos, deixando as primeiras lágrimas escorrerem ao enterrar seu rosto molhado na dobra do pescoço da mãe mais uma vez, e esta passou a acariciar suas costas com ternura._

__ O que aconteceu Sasuke? – perguntou depois de alguns minutos, quando ficou claro que Sasuke estava pretendendo dormir com a mãe, e não falar. Por mais que Fugaku tivesse sido compreensivo e houvesse permitido o momento de mãe e filho, ela tinha plena consciência de que o marido não ia gostar nem um pouco de retornar ao quarto e encontrar o caçula ainda em seus braços._

_Ainda mais chorando._

__ Itachi-nii não gosta mais de mim._

_Mikoto sorriu docemente, puxando Sasuke até que este sentasse ao seu lado. Tinha vontade de rir quando Sasuke falava essas bobeiras de irmão ciumento, mas sabia que isso apenas ia ferir o maldito orgulho Uchiha que todos os homens de sua vida pareciam ter, e ele jamais voltaria a pedir sua ajuda. Então se limitou apenas a sorrir docemente, ajeitando os cabelos revoltos do filho que ainda evitava seu olhar, encarando o próprio colo._

__ Sasuke, esse choro é de novo por causa do Naruto?_

__ Por que esse Dobe tem que ficar no pé do Itachi toda hora Okaasan??_

__ Não o chame assim. – censurou levemente autoritária - Porque ele é uma criança sozinha, e Itachi esta sendo gentil em ajudá-lo Sasuke. Você devia fazer o mesmo..._

__ Não! – falou em voz alta, emburrando-se e sentando-se com energia. Cruzou os braços e finalmente fitou os olhos de Mikoto, sem vestígios de lágrimas a não ser pelos longos traços salgados em sua bochecha – Ele não tem o direito de roubar o meu irmão só porque não tem um!_

__ Sasuke, você esta sendo infantil... – o garoto abriu a boca para protestar, mas sua mãe o silenciou com o indicador sobre os lábios – Detesto concordar com seu pai, mas está mesmo. O que o Itachi fez pra você achar isso dessa vez?_

__ Itachi disse que ia dar uma saída, mas prometeu que voltava pra jogar vídeo game comigo, e já está de noite... Ele se esqueceu de mim. – respondeu dengosamente, fungando. Mikoto precisava controlar-se totalmente para não se render aos dengos de seu caçula e abraçá-lo, permitindo que dormisse consigo. Sabia que o mais novo já tinha tomado consciência de que seus dengos eram o pronto fraco da progenitora, e utilizava-se destes artifícios como arma._

__ Sasuke – suspirou, pegando a criança no colo e retirando-a de sua cama, colocando-o de pé ao seu lado – Itachi pode ter saído com outro amigo, ou uma namorada... Ele está na idade de querer sair. Por que você já vai e pensa que foi Naruto? Garanto que se ele tivesse saído esta noite com o Shisui você não agiria assim._

__ Mas mamãe..._

__ Não Sasuke. Não vou corroborar com isso, você está errado. E outra, se tem algum problema com o Itachi nesse aspecto, converse com ele. Seu irmão te ama, vai ouvir seus anseios._

__ Ama nada... – respondeu, fazendo bico. Mikoto sorriu novamente, dando um beijinho rápido nos lábios do mais novo, fazendo-o sorrir minimamente e desfazer a birra._

__ Ama sim, assim como eu e seu pai. As pessoas têm jeitos diferentes de expressar o amor, e se você refletir bem, vai se recordar das inúmeras vezes que Itachi deixou claro o quanto te ama._

__ Ok... – Sasuke respondeu, sentindo-se reconfortado pela demonstração de afeto de sua mãe. Esfregou os olhos, enxugando-os com a manga do pijama e se preparou para se retirar, dando um beijo rápido na bochecha de Mikoto, que tornava a se acomodar em seus lençóis. Caminhou para fora do quarto, mas assim que colocou a mão sobre a maçaneta, ouviu um pigarrear suave chamando novamente sua atenção._

__ Sasuke meu amor, nunca se esqueça de uma coisa: quando eu e seu pai morrermos, é Itachi quem viverá por você, e você quem viverá por ele. Vocês são irmãos, e esse é um laço muito forte e pra vida toda. Tenho certeza que ele não se esquece de você nem por um minuto, assim como você nunca vai esquecer-se dele, não é mesmo?_

_Sasuke sorriu, compreendendo o ensinamento que sua mãe queria lhe passar, olhou brevemente para a cama, concordando animadamente com a cabeça._

__ Hai! – falou com entusiasmo, retirando-se do quarto e correndo para de volta para o seu, pretendendo dormir cedo e importunar Itachi quando acordasse. Ele estava devendo vários rounds de vídeo game. Mas assim que abriu a porta, percebeu que seu quarto não estava inabitado como ele imaginava._

_Itachi estava deitado em sua cama, de bruços, segurando o controle de seu supernintendo e realizando combos que Sasuke jamais havia visto. Itachi olhou minimamente para a porta, voltando a se concentrar no jogo enquanto falava, com um sorriso de canto de boca e provocador a postos._

__ Achei que ia ficar chorando no ouvido da Okaasan a noite inteira, Otouto._

__ Aniki! – Sasuke estava tão feliz que nem se deu conta da provocação do primogênito, correndo para dentro do quarto e colocando-se entre Itachi e televisão. O mais velho se viu obrigado a pausar o jogo, sentando-se corretamente na cama e finalmente encarando Sasuke, que sorria extremamente feliz – Você veio!_

__ Claro que vim. De que adianta ter passado a tarde inteira atrás daquele jogo que você queria se não fosse trazê-lo pra você?_

__ Foi isso que você foi fazer?_

__ Lógico, o que mais seria? - respondeu, tirando uma fita do bolso de moletom e entregando para seu irmãozinho. Os olhos de Sasuke brilharam em contentamento, e Itachi realmente achou que o menor iria lhe abraçar em gratidão daquela vez._

_Mas, obviamente, isso não aconteceu. Sasuke o amava profundamente, e ele tinha a completa certeza disso, mas o orgulho era ainda maior. Pegou com velocidade o novo jogo, retirando o antigo do vídeo game e colocando a fita nova, ligando o aparelho e agarrando o segundo controle. Jogou-se ao lado de Itachi na cama, e ambos passaram a aguardar o inicio da disputa com avidez._

__ Quem perder, vai lavar a louça o dia inteiro amanhã. – Sasuke desafiou, mexendo nos botões com velocidade na tentativa de pegar o melhor personagem jogável, mostrando a língua para Itachi quando conseguiu fazer tal façanha antes do mais velho._

__ Nossa Sasuke, não sabia que você gostava tanto de detergente assim. – respondeu entre uma risada, escolhendo um personagem de nível mediano._

__ Cale a boca Nii-san! – respondeu, tentando não sorrir e falhando miseravelmente. Estava realmente muito feliz com a companhia do irmão, e sua felicidade apenas crescera por saber que ele esteve fora procurando o presente. Seu presente._

_Itachi também gostava da companhia de Sasuke. Claro que o provocava, afinal de contas, era irmão mais velho: e é isso que irmãos mais velhos fazem._

_Quando Naruto o chamou para comprarem jogos àquela tarde, Itachi obviamente ficou feliz por poder passar um tempo com o amigo...¹ Mas em nenhum momento esqueceu-se do jogo que Sasuke tanto desejava._

_Jamais conseguiria esquecer-se de Sasuke._

 

**(***)**

 

Malditas recordações que não tinham hora nem lugar para aparecerem em sua mente!

Sasuke piscou furioso, balançando a cabeça com força e voltando a encarar Naruto com o olhar extremamente feroz. Os olhos azuis do ex-marido exibiam o brilho de desespero, olhando para todos os lados a procura de um milagre que conseguisse o retirar dali. Sasuke nem precisou aguardar uma resposta: o silêncio falava por si só.

Não adiantava, por mais que tentasse acreditar nas palavras de Shikamaru, por mais que tentasse compreender a ligação de Itachi e Naruto, por mais que arranjasse alguma maneira de toda aquela confusão ter algum sentido... Nada mais adiantava. Não quando ele acabara de descobrir quem era o maldito cretino que assassinara sem dó as pessoas que mais o amavam no mundo, e o pior de tudo: o maldito cretino nada mais era do que seu irmão mais velho.

Interrompeu o olhar com Naruto, andando com velocidade até a porta: iria sair dali, iria encontrar Itachi e fazê-lo pagar com sangue por toda destruição que causara em sua vida. Pouco interessava o relacionamento que possuíam quando eram crianças, estava mais do que evidente que tudo não passara de uma farsa muito bem criada. Itachi sempre foi ator, Sasuke sempre soube disso.

 

_Itachi nunca mentia. Nunca. Isso não significava que ele era incapaz de ludibriar. Seu irmão não era conhecido como prodígio atoa, pois conseguia, em geral, causar a impressão que desejasse nas pessoas, tanto seus grandes amigos quantos aqueles que pouco o conheciam. Itachi era uma incógnita, um verdadeiro ator – e o mais irônico disso tudo era que conseguia demonstrar exatamente o contrário do que sentia ao utilizar as feições neutras e um bom jogo de palavras. Jamais mentia, mas manipulava cada palavra de maneira a causar o entendimento almejado instantaneamente._

_E Itachi estava atuando agora. Anos de convivência com o irmão mais velho serviram para alguma cosia, afinal.²_

 

 _Uma ova!_ – sua mente gritava em protesto, afastando aquelas recordações que voltavam à sua mente. Itachi o enganou! Itachi era um prodígio, óbvio que seria capaz de enganá-lo!

_ Sasuke!! – Naruto tentou impedi-lo, agarrando seu braço. No mesmo instante, o Uchiha conseguiu se desfazer da pegada de Naruto, invertendo suas posições e apertando o pulso do loiro com força, fazendo-o sugar ar pelos dentes ruidosamente devido a dor.

_ Eu ou ele. Escolha agora. – rosnou ferozmente, envolto em uma áurea tão sinistra que chegou a assustar o político.

Naruto continuou a fitá-lo, exibindo falta de esperança, como se não mais reconhecesse a pessoa que o segurava daquela forma.

_ Uchiha, Naruto não pode...

_ Cala a merda da sua boca, ninguém te dirigiu a palavra Nara! – Sasuke gritou com toda força, passando a respirar de maneira ofegante, tentando manter a cabeça e não quebrar de vez o pulso do ex-companheiro. A conexão de olhares pendurou por mais alguns instantes, Naruto tentando utilizar suas artimanhas e acalmar Sasuke com o olhar como sempre fazia.

Mas dessa vez parecia não estar surtindo efeito...

_ Eu repito: faça sua escolha agora. – ordenou em um sibilo selvagem, sentindo no tato de seus dedos os pelos de Naruto se eriçarem devido ao tom de voz que utilizara.

_ Eu... – começou a falar, seu lábio inferior tremia e ele sentia extrema vontade de chorar. Estava cansado de tudo aquilo, estava cansado de sofrer e fazer os dois irmãos Uchiha sofrerem, cansado de envolver terceiros naquela confusão. Mas simplesmente não conseguia dar uma resposta diversa do que a de praxe – Eu não posso escolher Sasuke. Eu amo vocês dois da mesma maneira.

E então ambos sentiram a diferença... Não havia mais como negar:

Os olhos azuis de Naruto, que tanto brilhavam perante o olhar de Sasuke, tantas emoções transmitiam e compartilhavam... Tornaram-se meros olhos normais, ainda sim belos, porém como quaisquer outros olhos da mesma coloração. O loiro, por sua vez, conseguiu visualizar pela primeira vez a máscara de frieza e os olhos gélidos e nada profundos que todos insistiam em dizer que Sasuke possuía: desprovidos de emoção, de intensidade e clamor – belos, porém mortos. Nem mesmo a raiva de antes estava presente para sua percepção.

_ Nossos laços acabam aqui, Uzumaki. – falou friamente, soltando seu braço e dando-lhe as costas, pronto para por um ponto final em tudo aquilo e não olhar mais para trás. Naruto ameaçou correr, mas Shikamaru foi mais rápido, impedindo que o loiro desse sequer um passo à frente.

_ Sasuke!! SASUKE!! POR FAVOR!! – gritava em plenos pulmões, desesperado, enquanto via a silhueta de Sasuke desaparecer no horizonte chuvoso e escuro. Shikamaru não permitiu em nenhum momento que este se soltasse, e depois de alguns segundos de escândalo, tapou a boca de Naruto com uma das mãos.

_ Naruto pelo amor de Deus! Várias pessoas dessa cidade estão atrás de você, fique quieto! – falou com urgência em seu ouvido, fazendo o politico finalmente recobrar a consciência de seus atos. Concordou timidamente com a cabeça, deixando as lágrimas escorrerem assim que seu assessor o soltou, mantendo-se de costas para o moreno enquanto tentava estabilizar a respiração.

_ Eu quero fazer algo Shika... Dói, muito. Aqui. – sussurrou, segurando o peito com a mão direita e apertando sua camisa encharcada com força.

Doía muito, doía muito mais do que quando Sasuke pedira divórcio, e ele jamais acreditou que conseguiria sentir uma dor daquela magnitude. Mal conseguia respirar corretamente, e quando pensava que perdera a ligação com Sasuke... Sua vontade, sem qualquer enaltecimento à dor, era de morrer.

_ Se dói pra mim, imagino o quanto doa pra você...

Ao ouvir essas palavras, Naruto girou os calcanhares e encarou seu amigo, percebendo, pela primeira vez, que este também deixava uma lágrima escorrer. No entanto, suas feições estavam impassíveis e serenas e ele sorria um sorriso amarelo, tentando reconfortar o amigo que tanto sofria.

_ Por que você também está chorando?

_ Estou com raiva e irritado com tudo isso. Eu também sou gente Naruto, também tenho meus limites... – sussurrou penosamente, limpando a lágrima solitária com a ponta dos dedos.

Naruto piscou atordoado, sem saber exatamente o que falar. Ver Shikamaru sofrendo pela confusão que ele estava causando apenas o fazia se sentir cada vez mais como um lixo deplorável. Abriu e fechou a boca diversas vezes, antes de falar a única coisa que conseguia proferir naquela situação:

_ Eu sinto muito...

O moreno o encarou, sorrindo de canto de boca e bagunçando os cabelos molhados do chefe. Respirou fundo, tentando conter novamente as emoções e voltar a agir com profissionalismo. Andou até a porta, fechou-a e passou a tranca de segurança. Buscou seu receptor dentro da jaqueta impermeável, verificando se alguma missão relativa à Sasuke era iniciada.

No entanto, nada de novo apareceu no envelope.

_ Bom... Aparentemente Sasuke não fará nenhuma besteira nos próximos momentos, eu estou encarregado das missões referentes a ele por algum motivo e não recebi missão alguma. – explicou para o loiro, que suspirou aliviado, retirando a mão do peito e passando-a nervosamente sobre os cabelos, antes e andar até uma das cadeiras do colega e sentar-se em uma posição que transmitia o desespero intenso. Shikamaru resolveu prosseguir o assunto de Itachi, já que aparentemente o loiro havia se esquecido – Eu sei que Itachi matou os pais Naruto, eu recebi um dossiê da família Uchiha quando fui promovido ao terceiro grau... Mas você precisa saber que isso foi uma missão.

_ Não interessa Shika... Sendo missão ou não, que tipo de pessoa faz isso? – respondeu, com a voz fraca, encarando os próprios joelhos, mas se controlando para não chorar novamente. Já nem tinha forças para chorar mais uma vez – Itachi é um monstro, Sasuke está certo.

_ Não, não esta. Naruto, olhe pra mim. – o loiro realizou o ordenado, e Shikamaru continuou a observa-lo com o olhar triste e o sorriso falso nos lábios – Você deve estar congelando, tome um banho e depois pegamos um taxi, vamos até o partido para que eu pegue meu carro e vamos buscar Itachi. Precisamos conversar, nós três. Já estamos envolvidos nisso até o talo, não adianta você deixar de confiar no Uchiha nessa altura do campeonato. Tenho certeza que entenderá os motivos dele.

_ Espero que você esteja certo. – Naruto respondeu, levantando-se e subindo as escadas em direção ao banheiro. Já estivera na casa de Shikamaru inúmeras vezes, sabia muito bem onde cada coisa se encontrava. Quando chegou ao último degrau, se deu conta de que o assessor também estava molhado, e virou-se para encarar Shikamaru no andar de baixo – Você não vai tomar banho? Também deve estar com frio.

_ Eu estou bem, pode ir. – respondeu, voltando para o local onde cochilava a pouco e sentando-se no sofá encharcado. Naruto ainda o encarou algumas vezes, até finalmente continuar seu caminho ao banheiro.

Quando ouviu a porta ser fechada, Shikamaru deixou suas emoções aflorarem. Pegou um enfeite de porcelana próximo, jogando-o com toda força e extrema raiva na parede oposta, ao mesmo tempo em que lágrimas de raiva e fúria voltavam a escorrer de seus olhos.

_ Não é apenas problemático viver num mundo assim. – sibilou para os cacos de porcelana, controlando-se para não quebrar um novo objeto – É asqueroso.

 

**(***)**

 

Não sabia ao certo o que deveria falar: Itachi jamais imaginou que Kakashi abdicaria de tudo para ajudá-lo, nem em seus devaneios mais surreais. Sentia-se levemente culpado por isso, pois sabia que, cedo ou tarde, seu tutor sofreria as consequências pelos seus atos irracionais.

Mas Kakashi ainda sorria, parecendo despreocupado e contente com o que acabara de fazer.

_ Bom, mais um pra lista de cassados... – Itachi comentou sutilmente, soltando sua mão das mãos do grisalho ao se levantar. Olhou novamente o rosto descoberto, encarando o sorriso e se perguntando por que diabos o mais velho tinha essa mania estranha de esconder a parte inferior da face... Afinal, possua um dos sorrisos mais alinhados e belos que o moreno já vira na vida. Balançou a cabeça minimamente, não era hora para pensar nesses assuntos revestidos apenas de leve curiosidade, precisavam agir.

Como se estivesse lendo os pensamentos de Itachi, Kakashi novamente encobriu o rosto, feliz por finalmente arrancar uma reação do Uchiha. Percebeu que a surpresa estampada no rosto de Itachi se desfez, e o olhar astuto de quem aguardava ordens estava a postos. O grisalho ficou ainda mais contente, pois fazia anos que Itachi não confiava o suficiente em si para acatar qualquer ordem sua, como fazia antes de toda essa confusão com Naruto começar.

_ Ok Itachi, já que eu vou me ferrar junto com vocês dois, vou me certificar de fazer tudo que está no alcance pra conseguirmos realizar o necessário. Por mais que eu já possua algumas ideias do que devemos fazer, gostaria de discuti-las com Shikamaru antes.

_ Por quê? – questionou, franzindo o cenho sem realmente entender onde o mais velho desejava chegar.

_ Porque estou à parte apenas de metade das situações, Shikamaru deve estar à parte de outra metade. Acredito que juntando ambas as informações, consigamos resolver esse enigma a respeito do que está acontecendo nos planos superiores. Sinceramente, há uma grande falha em minha teoria, pois de acordo com ela, Sasuke não teria a capacidade de recordar o passado.

_ A teoria de Shikamaru também é falha nesse aspecto...

_ Mais um motivo para conversarmos todos juntos.

_ Há uma nova informação que preciso acrescentar.

_ Diga.

_ Naruto teve sua consciência teleportada para o Lobby, e usaram como receptor para isso o corpo de Sasuke. Naruto recebeu uma ameaça, para que nos rendêssemos, caso contrário, Sasuke sofreria as consequências. E, ao mesmo tempo, Sasuke foi teleportado para o corpo de Naruto, se assustou com minha presença e, talvez por isso, a ligação temporária foi desfeita.

Um trovão particularmente forte apenas embalou ainda mais as palavras impactantes de Itachi, Kakashi não podia se sentir mais surpreso na vida do que naquele determinado instante. Em todos os treinamentos que passara nessa vida (e em algumas vidas passadas, diga-se de passagem) nunca tomou consciência de que a ligação de almas gêmeas possuía tal capacidade.

_ Tem certeza que Naruto não sonhou com isso?

_ Sasuke está no Lobby, não está? – Itachi respondeu a pergunta outra pergunta, confirmando a veracidade do que dizia. Kakashi mordeu o lábio, levemente preocupado e se sentindo arrependido por ter levado o Uchiha mais novo aos tratos das almas superiores... A situação era ainda mais complexa e injusta do que imaginava.

_ Vamos atrás de Shikamaru Itachi, temo que sem o complemento dessas lacunas vamos continuar andando em círculos.

_ Mas Sasuke...

_ Sasuke tem um plano superior importante, ninguém vai matá-lo, não se preocupe. E sem um bom planejamento, não conseguiremos tirá-lo de lá. – Kakashi recomeçou a andar na rua cheia de poças, ignorando novamente a chuva.

Alguns segundos depois ouviu os passos apressados de Itachi, e não pode evitar de sorrir. Por mais que tudo estivesse uma completa bagunça, era realmente bom ter seu amigo de volta.

 

**(***)**

 

_ Shikamaru eu estive... pensando... – Naruto parou prontamente de falar, ao perceber seu amigo dormindo profundamente no sofá.

Os lábios de Shikamaru estavam roxos devido ao frio, e ele estremecia de leve. Mas ao que tudo demonstrava, seu sono era maior do que qualquer outro incomodo momentâneo. Realmente, o assessor passou por poucas e boas nos últimos dias, e por mais que seus dias também houvessem sido uma completa loucura, Itachi e ele conseguiram dormir por algumas horas no quarto de motel.

_Itachi..._

Andou mecanicamente até o quarto principal da casa, encontrando um cobertor acima da cama. Levou para a sala e cobriu Shikamaru, decidindo conceder-lhe algumas horas de descanso. Itachi era adulto e evoluído, saberia se cuidar. O mesmo valia para Sasuke.

E Naruto... bom... Naruto precisava pensar.

Sentou-se em uma poltrona, expirando ruidosamente e jogando a cabeça para trás. Massageou as têmporas com os dois indicadores, tentando fazer aquela dor de cabeça insuportável conseguisse se esvair. Seu assessor tinha razão: por mais condenável que fosse às ações de Itachi, ele merecia poder tentar se explicar. Se Shikamaru, que tinha acesso a um dossiê da família Uchiha, havia verbalizado que Naruto não deveria deixar de confiar no primogênito, ele talvez devesse ouvir a explicação antes de tirar suas próprias conclusões.

Sua mente continuou a refletir sobre as mais diversas possibilidades, suspeitava até que houvesse caído no sono por alguns instantes, até que ouviu batidas leves na porta. Aguardou alguma reação de Shikamaru, mas este sequer se moveu com o barulho; deveria realmente estar exausto.

Levantou-se, decidindo atender a porta por conta própria. Por precação (afinal de contas, não é prudente abrir a porta para estranhos, muito menos sabendo que seu nome estava estampado em vários receptores alheios) olhou através do olho mágico, surpreendendo-se ao fitar o corpo por ele tão conhecido.

Abriu apenas uma fresta, encarando Itachi com um olhar entristecido. O moreno retribuiu seu olhar da mesma maneira, e Kakashi fez um barulho de impaciência ao seu lado, anunciando pela primeira vez sua presença para o loiro distraído.

_ Naruto, este é o meu tutor, Kakashi. – Itachi apresentou-o, um pouco envergonhado pela situação fora do convencional. Naruto cumprimentou o grisalho com um aceno leve de cabeça – Ele veio para nos... ajudar.

_ Acho que você e Itachi têm que conversar. – o próprio Kakashi falou, apressando-se e entrando no apartamento de Shikamaru sem ser convidado, escancarando a porta no processo. Caminhou até a sala, sentou no sofá onde o loiro havia cochilado há poucos instantes e se espreguiçou, continuando sua explicação – Conheço Shikamaru há anos, e precisamos conversar sobre estratégias. Vamos esperar ele acordar, enquanto isso vocês dois deveriam conversar.

Naruto corou levemente, fitando seus próprios pés por alguns instantes. Por fim, percebeu que as palavras do grisalho estavam corretas, e puxou Itachi pelo pulso para dentro de casa, sentindo o formigar tão conhecido com o contato físico. Itachi seguiu seus passos sem pestanejar, batendo a porta da frente após atravessá-la e acordando Shikamaru com o som mais alto do que o convencional.

_ Ei, oi, não se desespere. Venho em paz! – Kakashi falou, com as mãos para frente em sinal de redenção, assim que Shikamaru avistou sua presença e pulou para cima de si. Desconfiado, o moreno andou para trás, fitando o mais velho e aguardando maiores explicações. O grisalho suspirou fundo, passando as mãos pelos cabelos molhados – Isso é problemático...

_ Era exatamente o que eu ia dizer Hatake, explique-se, já! – Shikamaru ordenou.

Itachi não foi capaz de continuar a prestar atenção na conversa, pois Naruto o arrastara até a cozinha e fechava a porta, tentando conseguir um momento de privacidade.

Por algum tempo, ficou de costas para o amado, segurando a maçaneta com força e tentando chegar a uma decisão do que fazer. Itachi fitava as costas do loiro, também envolto na mesma indecisão a respeito do que deveria ser dito ou feito.

Por fim, decidiu deixar a natureza de suas ações seguirem seu curso, e deu dos passos à frente, envolvendo Naruto em um abraço e descansando seu queixo no ombro esquerdo do amado. O loiro suspirou profundamente, fez um barulho de irritação com a boca, mas não tentou se soltar da pegada de Itachi.

_ Itachi, por favor...

_ Eu preciso que confie em mim, se você não confiar de nada adiantará te contar tudo isso. Eu vou quebrar mais uma regra³ em revelar os detalhes a uma alma não desperta, então preciso saber se valerá a pena. – o moreno sussurrou ao pé de seu ouvido, inalando o cheiro de banho tomado que Naruto exalava imerso em completo deleite.

Sem sequer se dar conta do que fazia, beijou com leveza o pescoço do enamorado, e visualizou ali uma marca roxa de relance antes de Naruto girar o corpo para encará-lo novamente. Não era uma marca feita por ele, e definitivamente não estava ali na noite passada.

Itachi fitou os olhos cor de topázio, verificando emoções extremamente intensas por detrás da coloração azulada. Naruto parecia confuso, extremamente perdido, e imerso em grande sofrimento.

_ Confie em mim. – tornou a pedir, sem jamais desfazer o contato visual. Em um determinado momento o politico lacrimejou, mas conseguiu se controlar antes de derramar novas lágrimas. Pigarreou alto, afastando seu corpo de Itachi minimamente. Deu a volta na cozinha e apoiou-se na pia, novamente deixando apenas suas costas à vista de Itachi.

_ Sasuke esteve aqui, me ouviu falar a respeito desse... acontecimento... E cortou nossa ligação devido à intensa raiva que sentiu de você e por mim, provavelmente por me considerar um cúmplice. – explicou com a voz fraca, tentando mantê-la firme enquanto falava – Eu não sei mais o que devo fazer, estou perdido, não vejo mais saída. Não sei o que fazer para termos paz novamente.

_ Naruto, nós vamos conseguir. Não interessa a raiva que Sasuke está sentindo, não interessa o plano, não interessa nada disso. Eu te amo, e amo Sasuke como meu irmão mais novo. E se o amor não sobressair a tudo isso, não vejo motivos para viver em um mundo sem a soberania desse sentimento.

Itachi pretendia falar mais, verdadeiramente pretendia, mas no exato momento em que proferira as últimas palavras, o loiro girou os calcanhares e correu ao seu encontro, abraçando-o com força e tomando-lhe os lábios em um beijo terno e sem malícias.

Por mais que tivessem compartilhado esse tipo de carícias há poucas horas atrás, o beijo parecia ainda mais intenso do que antes. Itachi precisou se controlar imensamente para não gemer com um singelo tocar de lábios, e Naruto não se preocupou tanto com esse detalhe, deixando os sons escaparem garganta a fora. Quando os dois desfizeram o contato, saboreando cada qual a leve dormência em sua pele, Itachi voltou a encarar Naruto com seriedade, levando as mãos à lateral de seu rosto e afagando-o com carinho.

_ É importante que você me compreenda. Está pronto pra me ouvir?

_ Estou. – respondeu sem folego, imitando o gesto do mais velho e passando a acariciar a mandíbula de Itachi com os polegares – Eu te amo e não consigo deixar de te amar, independente do que você tenha feito.

_ Eu sei. – Itachi respondeu, unindo sua testa a de Naruto e desfrutando do momento de afeição por mais alguns segundos, até tomar as mãos de Naruto as suas, ganhando a atenção do rapaz novamente – E quero que saiba que o mesmo vale pra você. Sei muito bem que você e Sasuke não devem ter apenas discutido... Sua pele foi marcada por ele.

Naruto corou, levando uma das mãos ao pescoço. Recordou-se no mesmo instante da cena animalesca no beco daquela rua deserta, e tal lembrança causou um brilho no olhar de Naruto que não passou despercebido pelo moreno. No entanto, limitou-se a sorrir, por mais que seu coração ardesse em ciúmes.

Era humano, afinal de contas. Mas como todo humano, podia controlar suas emoções e deixar a racionalidade superar os impulsos irracionais e possessivos: Sabia que Naruto não tinha escolha, então não havia motivos para deixar-se exaltar daquela maneira.

_ Mas não me importo minha Raposa. Só quero que preste atenção no que tenho a lhe dizer.

Nos próximos minutos, Naruto não ousou desviar a atenção das palavras que Itachi proferia, por mais que muitas doessem de maneira intensa em seu coração. Seria forte e iria enfrentar toda essa confusão ao lado do amado, afinal de contas, Itachi enfrentara tudo completamente sozinho até o presente momento.

Era o mínimo que podia, e devia, fazer.

 

**(***)**

 

_ Ora veja quem vem lá? Fazia tempo que não tinha o prazer de ver caras novas nas redondezas!!

Era, sem sombra de duvidas, uma pessoa peculiar, levemente assustadora. Seus olhos castanhos puxavam para um tom esverdeado, tornando-se cor de mel e levemente dourados. Seus cabelos, compridos e soltos, eram negros e lisos, emoldurando o rosto de traços finos e perigosos. Sua pele era extremamente pálida, como se não saísse à luz do sol há meses. Provavelmente estava enclausurado naquela pocilga desde que abrira o negocio ilegal, era difícil para Sasuke chegar a um veredito.

_ Procuro seu material especial. – declarou com a voz seca e profissional, não gostando do ar amigável que o estranho tentava transmitir. O vendedor sorriu de canto de boca e exibiu um olhar perigoso e cintilante. E, surpreendendo Sasuke por sua confiança no mínimo integrante, começou a retirar as armas do compartimento inferior do balcão, exibindo-as como se fossem os objetos mais comuns do mundo, sem sequer suspeitar das intenções do Uchiha.

_ Temos aqui algo certeiro, de boa qualidade, sem grandes sofisticações, no entanto hábil: uma Beretta 92 .45 ACP. Agora, acredito que o senhor seja alguém mais pratico não é mesmo? O que me diz de uma M1911 .45 ACP? – para um leigo como Sasuke, as duas armas pareciam completamente iguais, então não soube responder a pergunta. O homem de longos cabelos fez um barulho de contemplação com a garganta, retirando mais alguns acenais do compartimento – Talvez uma Taurus PT-938? Ou você é do tipo clássico que prefere uma Walther PPK 9mm ou Smith & Wesson?

_ Como pode me mostrar tudo isso sem pestanejar? E se eu for um policial? – perguntou, não aguentando mais sua curiosidade. O homem piscou atordoado por uns instantes, mas por fim deixou-se levar por uma gargalhada intensa, balançando a cabeça e fazendo gestos como se estivesse com falta de ar. Sasuke notou a peculiaridade de seu comportamento, e percebeu que o vendedor estava agindo em total tom de chacota – Qual a graça palhaço?

_ Ora! Isso é jeito de se falar com alguém rodeado por tantas belezinhas como essas? – apontou para as armas, fazendo Sasuke abaixar o olhar para contemplá-las e relembrar onde se encontrava. Realmente não devia provocar o homem, por mais insuportável que ele fosse – Sasuke Uchiha, achei que fosse mais esperto do que isso!

Ao ouvir seu nome, o mundo de Sasuke parou de girar. Engoliu em seco, ergueu levemente o olhar das armas para o homem e percebeu, para o seu completo horror, que um revolver estava apontando diretamente para sua testa.

_ O nome é Orochimaru Sannin, alma de quarto grau, ao seu dispor. – assim que proferira tais palavras em um tom de voz arrastado, Orochimaru puxou o gatilho, fazendo o barulho metálico ecoar pelo ambiente. Sasuke fechou os olhos com força e parou de respirar, pronto para morrer.

No entanto, o dor do tiro não o atingira. Depois de alguns segundos, criou coragem e tentou novamente abrir os olhos, se surpreendendo quando fora capaz de realizar tal alto. Expirou ruidosamente, tremendo dos pés a cabeça, e o estranho excêntrico gargalhou avidamente.

_ Não costumo matar os integrantes de minhas missões Uchiha, fique tranquilo. – girou a arma com os dedos, entregando-a apontando seu cabo em direção ao mais novo, indicando estar entregando-lhe o objeto.

Com as mãos trêmulas e os olhos arregalados, o médico compeliu o ordenamento silencioso e tomou a arma às mãos. Orochimaru pareceu satisfeito, e retirou um novo objeto debaixo do balcão enquanto falava.

_ Esta é uma Colt Python .357 Magnum, atenderá prontamente seu objetivo, se me permite conceder minha humilde opinião.

_ Como sabe o que pretendo fazer? – a pergunta deveria ter saído ríspida de sua garganta, mas Sasuke gaguejara e falhara miseravelmente, praticamente sussurrando; afinal, ainda estava em choque pela sensação de quase morte.

_ Vejamos. – o moreno de cabelos cumpridos apontou para o objeto que segurava, e o Uchiha se deu conta de que se tratava de um pequeno álbum de fotografias. Cantarolando com despreocupação. Orochimaru passou a folhear as páginas de plástico, até encontrar uma onde continha uma solitária foto do próprio Sasuke, a qual ele não recordava de ter tirado em nenhum momento de sua vida. Retirou a fotografia do plástico, girando-a e lendo o conteúdo escrito atrás do retrato, de modo que o mais novo não conseguia ler conjuntamente, apenas observar os contornos de seu próprio rosto abatido – Sujeito: Sasuke Uchiha. Idade: 28 anos. Moreno, pálido, olhos cinza-escuro, magro, 1,77 de altura. Alma em primeiro grau. Desenvolvimento passado: retrógrado. Plano superior... – neste momento, Orochimaru fez uma pausa em sua leitura, passando a gargalhar novamente. Sasuke franziu o cenho em questionamento, mas nada pronunciou, aguardando que o homem se controlasse novamente – Ah... boa piada. Missão...

Neste momento, Orochimaru bateu a foto de encontro ao balcão com força, fazendo Sasuke se assustar e fitá-lo nos olhos mais uma vez, segurando firmemente a arma como se não soubesse que a mesma estava sem munição. O mais velho sorriu o sorriso mais horripilante que o outro moreno havia presenciado em toda a sua vida.

_ Sasuke Uchiha, me responda uma coisa: se você pudesse escolher entre ficar com Naruto, ou se vingar de Itachi... O que você escolheria?

Sasuke piscou algumas vezes, tentando refletir. Sabia que era extremamente difícil não desejar Naruto, que o queria com todas as forças, por mais que houvesse – de alguma forma – conseguido desfazer a ligação que possuíam anteriormente. No entanto, sua raiva por Itachi superava qualquer outro sentimento...

Não havia nem sequer o que considerar.

_ Eu escolheria uma morte lenta e dolorosa para Itachi. – respondeu com uma voz repleta de veneno, estreitando as feições perigosamente. No entanto, uma tontura o atingiu quase que no mesmo instante, e foi obrigado a se apoiar no balcão na tentativa de não cair.

_ Resposta certa, Sasuke-kun.

Seus olhos ficaram cada vez mais pesados, estava difícil se manter de pé. Depois de alguns momentos de luta, sucumbiu, deixando seu corpo escorregar de encontro ao chão e adormecendo ali mesmo, naquele piso imundo. Orochimaru deu a volta, parando ao lado de Sasuke e abaixando-se para analisá-lo com maior proximidade.

Acariciou o rosto do menor, percebendo que ele era extremamente mais bonito de perto do que na fotografia. Riu pelo nariz, observando a foto acima do balcão se desfazer em mil pedacinhos por si só, e voltou a olhar o corpo inerte do moreno.

_ Bem vindo à evolução, pupilo. – sibilou próximo ao ouvido de Sasuke, erguendo-o em seu colo em seguida sem demonstrar dificuldade alguma, e carregando-o para dentro de seu estabelecimento, a fim de completar o processo de evolução da maneira correta.

 

_... Continua ..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ Flashback do capitulo 8.   
> ² Flashback do capitulo 10.   
> ³ Regra 9. 
> 
> N/A: Armas em The Plan também! o/ Quem me conheceu através das Uchihacests sabe essa minha peculiar obsessão.   
> Enfim, sempre costumo dizer algo sobre as armas nas notas, mas dessa vez não o farei, pois citei muitos revolveres e pistolas, certo? Google é amigo dos curiosos.


	17. Capítulo 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: A música que vai aparecer em uma cena da fanfic se chama Hide da banda RED (para os interessados).

**THE PLAN**

**Capítulo XVII**

 

_ Quando eu criei as teorias de retorno da memória de Naruto e parcial escolha ao ponto de poder decidir se queria ou não saber a verdade, eu avaliei as coisas erroneamente. – Shikamaru falou, compenetrado em seus pensamento.

_ Como assim? – Kakashi questionou, ajeitando-se melhor no sofá onde estava sentado, sabendo que passaria a ouvir um grande discurso nos próximos minutos.

_ Dentro dos fatos dos quais eu tinha conhecimento àquele dia, estavam presentes: o retorno gradual da memoria de Naruto, o desejo de Itachi de fazer com que o mais novo pudesse escolher e a inércia de Sasuke, pois Naruto me garantiu que ele não se lembrava de nada a respeito de seu irmão.

_ Sim, Naruto não tinha conhecimento disso naquele dia, foi mais ou menos ao mesmo tempo do reencontro dele com Itachi que Sasuke passou a recordar e apareceu na casa de Sakura a procura do Uzumaki. – concordou com um suave movimentar de cabeça.

_ Exato. E como estava faltando essa informação, eu criei três teorias que se mostraram falhas: Ou estaria havendo disputa de interesse entre as almas missionárias, ou o livre-arbítrio de Itachi havia gerado um conflito de competência entre as regras, ou a próxima escolha de Itachi ditaria o conteúdo das próximas missões que eu fosse receber.

_ Hipóteses extremamente interessantes e pertinentes dentro daquele cenário.

_ Considerarei isso um elogio. – o moreno respondeu, sorrindo com prepotência de canto de boa. Era estranhamente peculiar receber um elogio de um de seus maiores rivais, e talvez por isso ainda mais realizador do que receber um elogio de seus amigos – Enfim, eu estava munido de uma missão para ajudá-los, então considerei que se fosse o caso de conflito de competências, a missão coletiva entraria em meu receptor assim que eu realizasse minha missão individual. Não aconteceu, e eu exclui essa hipótese.

_ Deixe-me adivinhar? – Shikamaru concordou com um barulho de garganta, esticando a mão, permitindo que Kakashi prosseguisse – Se fosse disputa de interesse entre as almas missionarias, a primeira missão cumprida extinguiria a outra. No caso, se você cumprisse a sua missão de ajudar Itachi e Naruto, a missão coletiva de capturá-los seria extinta, e por isso você roubou o receptor de Sakura, para descobrir se a missão coletiva havia sido abandonada ou não assim que completasse a sua. Estou certo?

_ Perfeitamente.

_ E como após a conclusão de sua missão você não recebeu a missão coletiva e nem extinguiu a missão coletiva, considerou que fosse a terceira hipótese: a escolha de Itachi a respeito do que fazer ditaria suas novas missões, e por isso permaneceu quieto, aguardando uma decisão.

_ Exato. – respondeu, colocando os braços para trás e bocejando em cansaço.

_ Brilhante, se não fosse pela ausência de conhecimento da volta da memória de Sasuke, suas três opções esgotariam todas as possibilidades. – sabia que estava fazendo muitos elogios de uma vez só e mais tarde se arrependeria por isso, mas era inevitável... Realmente, a maneira de Shikamaru pensar era extremamente invejável.

_ Eu sou um estrategista Kakashi, mas pelo que percebo de nossa convivência você também é. – Shikamaru levantou-se do sofá, encarando o grisalho de cima com os braços cruzados – Então me diga que chegou a mesma conclusão que eu: Se Naruto recordou de Itachi e posteriormente Sasuke passou a fazê-lo...

_ ... significa que não foi o livre-arbítrio de Itachi que causou tal fenômeno, e sim o desejo de uma ou mais almas superiores...

_ ... e levando em consideração que se fosse apenas um simples conflito de interesses de almas missionarias a condução dos fatos seriam diferente...

_ ... é indício que estamos lidando com um conflito de interesses de almas ainda superiores do que almas missionarias.

_ Estamos tratando com conflito entre os nossos senhores, as cinco almas coordenadoras. – os dois finalizaram em conjunto, encarando-se por alguns instantes, cada qual exibindo traços de completo pavor e desesperança.

_ Eu tinha uma fantasia surreal de que você houvesse pensado em uma segunda hipótese e eu estivesse errado... – Kakashi respondeu, apreensivo, descansando a cabeça nas mãos e acariciando seus cabelos revoltos numa tentativa de auto conforto – Porque se realmente for isso...

_ Se for isso, nós não temos a menor chance. – Shikamaru complementou, sentando pesadamente ao lado do grisalho, esticando as pernas e fechando os olhos com força, assim como seus próprios punhos.

O grisalho percebeu a peculiaridade de tais movimentos e virou-se para encarar o colega de terceiro grau, levemente preocupado.

_ Oe... Você está bem Nara?

_ Estou tendo um acesso de sentimentos da minha alma gêmea. – respondeu entre os dentes cerrados, tentando controlar suas emoções. Kakashi sabia bem qual era a sensação, antes de encontrar sua alma gêmea também possuía esses rompantes.

_ Deve ser TPM, eu sofria com a instabilidade antigamente. Quem foi o idiota que disse que essa ligação entre as almas é boa? – o grisalho respondeu, ganhando uma risada irônica do lado de Shikamaru – A intensidade dessas sensações passa caso você descubra quem ela é, e só será afetado pelo humor alheio novamente se estiverem próximos fisicamente.

_ O grande e perfeito Kakashi Hatake descumpriu as regras e encontrou sua alma gêmea com o toque proibido pela regra 7¹? – Shikamaru questionou, retomando a compostura e voltando a abrir os olhos, surpreso com tal informação – Como burlou o sistema e conseguiu esconder sua rebeldia dos superiores?

_ Eu realmente tive a infelicidade de encontrar minha alma gêmea, mas não desrespeitei a regra 7. – o grisalho respondeu minimamente, dando de ombros e encarando a porta meramente encostada da entrada, como se avaliasse se seria melhor levantar e fechá-la com chave ou não.

Shikamaru arregalou o olhar diante dessa nova hipótese, percebendo instantaneamente a semelhança com o caso de Itachi e Naruto. Mal prestou atenção no olhar de Kakashi para a porta enquanto fazia as ligações fáticas com velocidade em sua mente, gaguejando por fim:

_ Q-quer dizer que você... V-você...

Um barulho forte de porta batendo de encontro a parede fez Shikamaru cessar sua tentativa frustrada de comunicação e levantar-se com agilidade, pronto para derrubar e render o invasor de sua casa.

_ Relaxe, ela ainda não está na TPM. – Kakashi comentou despreocupadamente, abaixando a gola alta de sua camiseta. Shikamaru foi pego de surpresa de tal forma com esse simples gesto que se esqueceu completamente da figura encapuzada surgia, parada diante de sua porta.

No entanto, o estranho não pareceu nem um pouco calmo, avançando com velocidade até o local onde Kakashi estava sentado e forçando-o a se levantar ao puxar seu casaco para cima com brutalidade.

_ COMO PÔDE CHAMAR O NOSSO INSIGHT DE “INFELICIDADE”? – a pessoa misteriosa gritou em uma entonação aguda e afeminada. Barulho de passos apressados soaram no ambiente e logo em seguida Itachi e Naruto escancararam a porta da cozinha – VOCÊ TEM A OUSADIA DE ME TRATAR DESSA FORMA EM...

Seja lá o que a misteriosa mulher pretendia falar, não obteve êxito. Kakashi, agora de pé, a puxou pelo braço com sua mão direita, circundou sua cintura com o braço esquerdo e tal movimentação fez com que o capuz caísse sobre suas costas molhadas pela chuva, revelando o rosto irritado e envergonhado de uma mulher de pele clara, cabelos negros e curtos e olhos tão escuros quanto os de Itachi. Ela calou-se por alguns instantes, e quando respirou fundo para continuar a bronca, Kakashi a calou novamente com um beijo.

_ Wow. – Naruto exclamou baixinho, arregalando o olhar diante o que via. A mulher era desconhecida por sua pessoa, mas tinha a leve impressão que Shikamaru e Itachi conheciam a moça, em virtude do olhar arregalado de ambos, assim como as bocas escancaradas pela surpresa.

O beijo, por si só, era um show à parte, pois a garota pareceu relutar por alguns instantes, cedendo em seguida e circundando os braços ao redor de Kakashi, retribuindo o beijo com intensidade e fervor por vários segundos. Naruto chegou até mesmo a sentir um pouquinho de inveja, aproximando-se minimamente de Itachi e tentando conter o impulso de repetir tal ato com o moreno.

_ Sabe Naruto... – Itachi falou baixinho, ganhando a atenção do loiro novamente, mas sem desgrudar os olhos do casal a frente - ... por alguns momentos da minha vida eu realmente achei que o Kakashi estivesse interessado em mim.

_ Lamento te informar, mas acho que esse beijo prova que ele não é interessado em mais ninguém. – o loiro respondeu, emburrando-se e cruzando os braços. Itachi riu baixinho, circundando o ombro do menor com seu braço e o puxou para mais perto, enterrando seu nariz nos cachos molhados e falando baixinho em seu ouvido:

_ Com ciúmes?

_ Até parece. – respondeu fazendo bico. Itachi quase riu do comportamento totalmente infantil que nada condizia com a idade do político.

Um estalo particularmente alto, indicando o fim do beijo, fez com que Itachi e Naruto voltassem sua completa atenção para o novo casal do local. Kakashi acariciava o rosto da mulher com delicadeza, e essa estava corada e sem fôlego, ainda aparentando irritação. O grisalho uniu sua testa a testa da morena, sorrindo abertamente antes de falar.

_ Você demorou.

_ E você é um idiota. – ela rebateu instantaneamente, ganhando um selinho nos lábios em seguida.

_ Eu te amo. – ele respondeu, parecendo não dar a mínima para o xingamento. A morena não respondeu e enrubesceu ainda mais, fechando os olhos em aparente vergonha. Kakashi afastou-se de sua garota por alguns instantes, olhando os demais presentes com um sorriso sem graça nos lábios – Bom, pois é, minha alma gêmea é Shizune, a mais linda garçonete do Dennis.

_ Eu sou a única garçonete do Dennis, babaca. – ela respondeu emburrada, cruzando os braços em seguida. Kakashi riu baixinho e pegou Shizune no colo como uma noiva, fazendo-a gritar de maneira esganiçada devido à surpresa, passando a se debater freneticamente – Me solte! Seu ogro!

_ Você precisa dormir. – falou sério, olhando para Shikamaru e ignorando completamente as atitudes de sua amada – E vocês dois precisam se acertar – continuou a falar, desta vez fitando Itachi e Naruto. Abaixou o olhar para Shizune, que instantaneamente parou de gritar, sem jamais deixar de exibir as feições extremamente irritadas por ser contrariada e desafiada – Então como todo mundo tem coisa pra fazer, queiram me dar licença, pois estou a uma eternidade esperando por esse momento.

Dito isso, o grisalho passou a subir as escadas em direção aos quartos, ignorando as ordens de “Me ponha no chão seu imbecil! O que eles vão pensar de mim!?” que recebia da mulher dona de seu coração.

_ Oe, Kakashi, não vá ao meu quarto! Vai pro quarto da terceira porta, é o quarto de hospe... – uma batida forte fez Shikamaru se calar, levando as duas mãos afrente do rosto, tampando os olhos com um aparente desespero – Ele entrou no meu quarto, não foi? – perguntou para ninguém em particular.

_ Bom... unn... Sim Shika, ele foi pro seu quarto. – Naruto respondeu, espiando para cima e visualizando o corredor do segundo andar, onde a única porta fechada era a da suíte de Shikamaru – Acho que você vai precisar trocar os lençóis depois. – Naruto respondeu, tentando conter uma risada que se formava em sua garganta. Mas, para a surpresa até mesmo do loiro, alguém presente na sala riu.

Esse alguém era Itachi.

Ria escandalosamente, contorcendo-se pela necessidade de respirar e falta de costume ao rir daquela maneira. Naruto achou a cena algo extremamente lindo, sorrindo enquanto apreciava a falta de controle no riso de Itachi, algo que era, com toda certeza, inédito.

_ D-deus... Eu não acredito... – choramingou enquanto tentava parar de rir. O loiro acompanhou sua risada, um pouco mais contido, aproximando-se de Itachi e tomando as mãos pálidas com as suas.

_ Eu que não acredito que estou te vendo rir assim. – falou com um tom de voz sonhador, tal gesto fez com que Itachi conseguisse se controlar um pouco, ainda exibindo um sorriso e leves rompantes de risos. Naruto inclinou-se para frente, pretendendo beijá-lo, mas sentiu subitamente seu corpo ser puxado para trás pela gola da camisa, enforcando-o.

_ Ah, mas nem fodendo! – Shikamaru bufou, arrastando-o para o segundo andar. Naruto andava de costas, subindo os degraus de maneira desajeitada e tentando fazer com que o colega o soltasse. Itachi ainda ria, acompanhando o caminhar dos dois – Já me basta o Hatake maldito, não vou ficar vendo beijos e mais beijos. Eu realmente preciso dormir, e se vocês querem fazer essas coisas façam longe da minha visão!

Chegaram até o quarto de hospedes e Naruto foi arremessado para seu interior, caindo de bruços na cama. Itachi adentrou o cômodo graciosamente e se virou para despedir-se de Shikamaru, mas este batera a porta com força, quase acertando seu nariz.

_ E se alguém atrapalhar meu sono antes do amanhecer, eu juro que mato um por um! Que problemático, me sinto um gerente de motel! – ouviram a voz do assessor soar raivosamente, enquanto suas passadas fortes ecoavam por toda casa. Itachi virou-se para Naruto, fitando o olhar do mais novo por alguns instantes, antes dos dois caírem novamente na gargalhada.

Por mais que a situação de todos naquela casa não fosse nada boa, nenhum deles parecia discordar que, de vez em quando, um momento de felicidade vale mais do que uma vida inteira de paz.

 

**(***)**

 

Como a chegada triunfal (e barulhenta) de Shizune interrompeu a explicação de Itachi, que agora retomava de onde havia parado, deitando-se ao lado de Naruto na cama. Nenhum dos dois parecia se importar com o fato de que o moreno ainda estava úmido devido ao banho de chuva, e Naruto até havia começado a acariciar os cabelos de Itachi enquanto este falava, prestando extrema atenção.

Itachi começava a sentir sono com tal toque suave, e aparentemente seus cabelos não sentiam a completa euforia da corrente elétrica advinda do toque do loiro, tornando-a uma carícia extremamente relaxante. Sentia-se tão bem que em um determinado momento parou de falar, se dando conta finalmente que tocava no assunto da morte de seus próprios pais sem se emocionar e chorar. Naruto não percebeu a peculiaridade de sua pausa, e resolveu intervir.

_ Então você quer dizer que se não cumprisse a missão, outra alma já desperta a cumpriria?

_ Isso... – o moreno respondeu baixinho, fechando os olhos e sentindo uma pontada de remorso no peito. Como podia falar no assunto sem retomar o seu luto e a sua dor? Não podia, não devia... Pessoas como ele não mereciam superar a perda.

_ Não havia como escapar? Contar a verdade aos dois, não sei...

_ Naruto, mesmo se por algum milagre divino os meus ortodoxos pais acreditassem em minhas palavras, eventualmente alguém iria nos encontrar. Eles estavam marcados para morrer de uma forma trágica, antes que você e Sasuke pudessem se casar. Tentei contornar a dor que eles sentiriam ao morrer pelas mãos de outras pessoas... Não me orgulho do que fiz, mas ao menos eles morreram de maneira indolor e digna. – respondeu, abrindo os o olhos quando os dedos do loiro roçaram de leve sobre a pele de seu rosto.

_ Por que eles precisavam morrer Itachi?

O Uchiha não respondeu prontamente, perdendo alguns segundos de reflexão enquanto olhava as safiras úmidas de lágrimas que Naruto tão bravamente tentava conter. Sentou-se dando as costas ao mais novo, preferindo não encará-lo para responder aquela pergunta.

_ Você e Sasuke não chegariam a uma evolução profissional relevante se estivessem casados. Não precisa ser uma alma missionária para saber que vocês dois perderiam mais tempo discutindo e criando caso do que estudando medicina e atuando na política. Provavelmente você jamais seria eleito, enquanto Sasuke não teria feito as especializações que fez... Então...

_ Mas não é possível que seja só isso. Se fosse para eu e Sasuke não nos casarmos, muitas outras coisas podiam acontecer, não precisava ser algo tão trágico.

_ Nenhuma outra coisa faria Sasuke abandonar você no cartório daquela maneira, sem ligar para dizer o que acontecia. Se fosse outra situação e ele desse algum tipo de satisfação, você aceitaria a desculpa. Vocês se casariam em outro momento.

_ Ainda sim... – Naruto comentou, sentando-se ao lado de Itachi, mas ainda fitando suas costas – Parece ter algo faltando nessa história, não pode ser só isso... – calou-se, esperando uma resposta. Quando percebeu que não receberia uma, inclinou-se para frente, tentando observar o rosto de Itachi, mas precisou afastar seus cabelos negros para poder encará-lo diretamente.

Itachi chorava silenciosamente, duas lágrimas solitárias escorriam em seu rosto, e este estava frio e indecifrável, aparentemente desprovido de emoção.

_ Itachi? – o chamou docemente, percebendo que talvez houvesse forçado a barra demais.

_ Não me faça mais perguntas sobre esse assunto, falei tudo que tinha para falar. – respondeu com um sussurro, e antes que o loiro pudesse retrucar, ouviram um barulho suave de batida na porta do quarto.

_ Naruto? Itachi? Posso entrar? – era a voz de Shizune. Itachi limpou apressadamente as lágrimas do rosto e caminhou até a porta, abrindo-a com suavidade para não acordar Shikamaru no andar de baixo.

Shizune vestia um roupão comprido e branco, provavelmente de Shikamaru, e seus cabelos estavam molhados e cheirando a shampoo de jasmim, que dentro de instantes impregnou por todo quarto.

_ Oi Itachi, Kakashi está na cozinha, me pediu para chamá-lo pra tomar café. – Itachi não sabia ao certo se Naruto compreendeu que na verdade o café não era o verdadeiro motivo do chamado do grisalho, mas este não se pronunciou a respeito. Por isso, limitou-se apenas a concordar com a cabeça, sem ousar encarar Naruto. Saiu do quarto silenciosamente, deixando os dois a sós.

_ Você sabe quem sou eu? – a morena perguntou com um sorriso suave em seus lábios, não parecendo mais aquela mulher raivosa de poucas horas atrás. Naruto faz um barulho de negação com a cabeça, e ela fechou a porta atrás de si, caminhando até a cama de casal e sentando-se de frente para o garoto, com as pernas dobradas lateralmente – Meu nome é Shizune, sou a guardiã do Lobby na entrada do Dennis.

_ Achei que você fosse garçonete.

_ Sim, essa é a minha fachada. – respondeu ainda com sorriso a postos – Dennis é uma cafeteria, é uma das passagens para o Lobby, e eu determino quem entra e quem sai.

_ Você... Você também está metida nos nossos problemas? – perguntou, abaixando o olhar e começando a se sentir cada vez mais culpado. Itachi havia deixado claro no meio de suas explicações que Kakashi se tornara um desertor e havia descumprido regras, mas não havia citado nada a respeito de Shizune.

_ Bom, tecnicamente sim porque Kakashi está envolvido, mas não se preocupe. – respondeu docemente, tomando uma das mãos de Naruto as suas, pegando o político de surpresa com o gesto – Eu vim aqui para te agradecer.

_ Agradecer? Pelo quê?

_ Bom... – a morena corou, deixando o loiro ainda mais confuso – Almas despertas possuem um símbolo em sua pele, no braço². Quando Kakashi apareceu no Lobby pela primeira vez, eu precisei checar este símbolo. Naquele momento em que ele levantou a manga da blusa, um cliente estabanado me empurrou, e eu precisei me segurar no idiota pra não cair. Nosso insight foi ali...

_ Insight?

_Quando uma alma desperta toca na sua alma gêmea, ela relembra as vidas passadas. Itachi teve um insight com você, apesar de você não ter passado pela mesma sensação por não ser uma alma desperta. – Naruto concordou com um sorriso, lembrando-se da explicação do mais velho. Shizune prosseguiu sua explicação – Dessa maneira, eu e Kakashi nos recordamos de nossas vidas passadas, mas nunca pudemos ficar juntos.

_ Por quê?? – questionou, indignado.

_ Primeiro porque estamos em ano de trabalho, não é natural almas gêmeas se relacionarem em ano de trabalho. O segundo motivo era por causa de nossa diferença de nível... Eu sou de quarto nível, e Kakashi é de terceiro. Não há nada que proíba explicitamente esse tipo de relação, mas nós dois fomos aconselhados a não nos envolvermos pelo bem das missões. Como posso dizer, seria o mesmo que namorar um funcionário da mesma empresa em que se trabalha, compreende?

_ Eu entendo a analogia, mas não vejo proposito algum pra essa proibição.

_ São todos uns babacas. – Shizune respondeu baixinho, fazendo o loiro rir. Soltou a mão de Naruto, gesticulando para falar – De qualquer forma, Kakashi foi o mais babaca de todos, porque ele concordou com isso, e então passamos anos fingindo que o insight não aconteceu, cada vez mais e mais distantes um do outro. Na época em que Itachi foi desperto, Kakashi teve um momento de recaída, e essa foi a única vez que tivemos um contato mais íntimo em anos de agonia.

O Uzumaki não sabia o que falar. Conseguia sentir a tristeza no discurso de Shizune e imaginar o quanto ela e Kakashi devem ter sofrido por uma babaquice imensa como esta.

_ Mas então você e Itachi desafiaram tudo por causa da ligação de vocês, tanto para entendê-la quanto para vivê-la. Vocês dois abriram os olhos de Kakashi, e por isso eu vim aqui agradecer pessoalmente. – Sorriu mais uma vez, inclinando-se em uma mínima reverencia formal – Obrigada, Naruto. Pouco me importa se descobrirem, o que eu quero é ser feliz, e não sinto culpa alguma em relação à isso, pois não vejo como minha felicidade possa prejudicar alguém.

_ Ahn... haa... De nada, eu acho. – o loiro respondeu sem jeito, corando de leve pelas palavras da mulher.

_ Eu vou ajudar vocês como informante do que está acontecendo no Lobby, espero que a minha ajuda consiga suprir minimamente tudo que vocês dois fizeram por nós.

_ Ahn... Shizune-san, você está me deixando encabulado.

_ Você é tão bonitinho! – exclamou, apertando uma das bochechas de Naruto com os dedos, fazendo-o emburra-se e, aos olhos da morena, tornar-se ainda mais engraçado – É adulto, mas às vezes age como uma criança. Não tem porque se sentir encabulado...

Ela se levantou, rindo baixinho e preparando-se para se retirar.

_ Só mais uma coisa Naruto: um conselho, pode até considerar um conselho de mãe, por mais que eu não tenha idade o suficiente para ser sua mãe... – falou sem jeito, andando até a porta e virando-se apenas para terminar de falar – Algumas pessoas nos dizem que quando a razão não sabe escolher, o coração escolhe. Outras nos falam que o coração sempre deve prevalecer sobre a razão, ou vice versa. Mas e em casos onde o coração não pode escolher? Acredito que em casos como este, não há nada de errado em combinar a força do coração e a razão para fazer sua escolha.

Naruto a encarou expressivamente, tentando compreender o que suas palavras queriam dizer. Por mais que entendesse superficialmente o conteúdo, não entendia como isso se aplicaria a ele, afinal, ele não possuía livre arbítrio.

_ Shizune-san, eu...

_ Shii, apenas pense no que eu falei ok? Você terá bastante tempo pra pensar. – respondeu docemente, sorrindo enquanto se retirava e fechava a porta atrás de si suavemente, deixando um Naruto pensativo e confuso para trás.

 

**(***)**

 

_ Eu podia jurar que você não amava ninguém e dava em cima de todo mundo. – Itachi comentou, assim que o mais velho colocou o líquido negro em sua xícara, provando o café preto e amargo em seguida, sem adocicá-lo, como era de seu costume. Kakashi sorriu, ainda exibindo o rosto descoberto. Não havia mais porque escondê-lo, já que todos haviam observado sua verdadeira face.

_ Acontece que pessoas confundem gentilezas com cantadas.

_ Ah tá bom... – Itachi respondeu ironicamente, mas sem sorrir ou entrar na brincadeira. Ainda estava levemente abalado pela conversa no quarto, não gostava de pensar nos assuntos que as perguntas de Naruto trouxeram de volta a sua memória, eram coisas extremamente complicadas e difíceis de superar. O medo do futuro, inclusive, tornava-se cada vez mais e mais próximo de suas aflições diárias – Shizune não veio apenas pra dormir com você, né?

_ Infelizmente não. – comentou entre um suspiro, sentando-se a frente do moreno e passando a também beber seu café – Shizune vai nos auxiliar com informações diretas da fonte. Conversei com ela antes de te chamar, e já tenho algumas coisas para te revelar.

Itachi apurou os ouvidos, pronto para captar as novas informações. Não sabia ao certo o que a guardiã do Lobby tinha acesso, mas a curiosidade sempre fora grande.

_ Bom, as informações nunca são certezas absolutas, pois tudo pode mudar devido à regra de ouro. Além disso, são provenientes de fofocas. Shizune tem acesso a alguns documentos no Lobby, mais do que eu, por ser uma alma de quarto grau. Ainda sim, não é o suficiente para o nosso problema, pois em nova discussão com Shikamaru compreendemos que quem está intervindo nas missões relacionadas a vocês, o trio problemático, são os senhores.

_ Os... Senhores? – Itachi assustou-se, deixando a xicara bater com força no pires, mas não derramando seu conteúdo. Kakashi concordou minimamente com um aceno de cabeça, tomando mais um gole e aparentando despreocupação.

_ Sim, os senhores. Ao que tudo indica, há um conflito de interesse entre eles, pelo que exatamente não temos como saber, mas envolve vocês três. Acredito que uma parcela deseje que você e Naruto fique juntos, enquanto a outra deseja que Sasuke fique com o Uzumaki.

_ Por quê? Se Sasuke não se separar de Naruto e não for para os Estados Unidos agora ele... – Itachi compreendeu finalmente as palavras de Kakashi, assustando-se ainda mais. Olhou apavorado para o grisalho, suas mãos tremendo a tal ponto que ele precisava soltar a xicara para evitar um desastre – Não, não!

_ Eu entendo sua preocupação. – estava sério, um pouco preocupado com a reação de Itachi – Nós vamos trabalhar para que Sasuke siga o plano dele. Eu não sei o que a outra parcela dos senhores deseja evitando a conclusão deste plano, mas nós não temos dúvidas mais do que devemos fazer. No fundo, isso vai além de quem ficará com Naruto, só queria deixar claro isso... Então pare de se sentir culpado por sua aproximação atual com ele ok?

Itachi não respondeu. Respirou fundo algumas vezes na tentativa de recobrar a compostura, readquirindo-a depois de alguns minutos. Fitou os olhos de Kakashi com certa determinação, esperando novos procedimentos a serem seguidos.

_ Bom, teremos alguns problemas, mas ainda temos tempo para fazer Sasuke continuar seu plano. Precisaremos de semanas de planejamento, assim como uma avaliação de rotina e...

_ O que aconteceu Kakashi? – perguntou desconfiado, sabendo que o grisalho só costumava enrolar daquela forma quando tinha uma informação péssima para dar.

O grisalho suspirou, passando os dedos na borda da xicara como distração. Depois de alguns instantes olhou novamente seu pupilo, sabendo que ele merecia saber a verdade.

_ Sasuke despertou para o segundo nível. Nós o perdemos de vista.

 

**(***)**

 

_ Naruto, não demore, eu ainda não tenho certeza se isso é seguro.

_ Não se preocupe Shika, me dê apenas meia hora. – o loiro respondeu, adentrando a porta dos fundos.

Depois da conversa que tivera com Shizune, Naruto não mais conseguiu pensar em outra coisa. Afastou-se inconscientemente de Itachi, e este passou a lhe dar o espaço necessário para que pudesse pensar. Às vezes sentia-se compelido a aproximar-se novamente do moreno e assim o fazia por poucos minutos, retomando a sua concha de pensamentos logo depois. Itachi estava irritado com tal comportamento, contudo tentava ao máximo manter a calma.

Todos saíram da casa de Shikamaru (menos o anfitrião) e se instalaram em um apartamento alugado por um dos nomes falsos que Shizune havia conseguido para os três. Explicou que no Lobby havia um setor denominado “Departamento de Renomeação”, que cuidava da identidade de casos como o despertar de Itachi, onde necessitava um novo sobrenome. Pelo que a morena havia dito, não foi tão difícil conseguir os novos documentos e históricos.

As investigações a respeito de Sasuke eram lentas, mas com alguns resultados. Descobriram que o tutor de Sasuke era uma alma de quarto grau chamada Orochimaru Sannin, apesar dos registros não indicarem mais coisas a seu respeito. Descobriram, também, que o fato do tutor de Sasuke ser uma alma de quarto grau advinha da aplicação da regra de ouro, pois o convencional era que uma alma recém-desperta adquirisse um tutor de terceiro grau. Shizune tomava nota de todos os acontecimentos ligados com as missões dos dois, mas raramente alguma dessas informações chegava até seus ouvidos, o que dificultava consideravelmente a formulação de planos.

Shikamaru continuou a receber e realizar suas missões, evitando ao máximo um contato direto com os três procurados. Em suas visitas ao Lobby para plantões, tentava descobrir novos acontecimentos relacionados aos dois, mas raramente adquiria algum sucesso. No entanto, tinha certeza de que Sasuke realizava missões no mundo todo devido à alta hierarquia de seu tutor, apesar de não saber nada a respeito do conteúdo destas.

Sentiam-se, em suma, andando em círculos e frustrados.

Contudo, todos evitavam vocalizar suas frustrações para Naruto, o qual parecia ser o maior atingido dessa situação. A figura pública do loiro tornava-se um problema, e dos grandes: a mídia inteira anunciou seu desaparecimento e tentou localizar Sasuke, seu ex-marido, para fazer uma entrevista sobre um possível sequestro.

Ao tomarem consciência de que Sasuke também havia desaparecido, cresceu ainda mais o mistério do caso, ganhando maior visibilidade pelos meios de comunicação e informação das massas. Desta forma, Kakashi e Itachi até podiam se dar ao luxo de ver a luz do dia de vez em quando, disfarçando-se e tomando os devidos cuidados, mas Naruto não tinha a mesma sorte, pois além de ser perseguido pelas almas despertas, era constantemente vigiado pelos olhos mundanos, curiosos com o paradeiro do Prefeito Uzumaki.

Era a primeira vez que colocava os pés para fora do apartamento, e – coincidência ou não – estava agora na casa onde costumava morar com Sasuke. Implorou com veemência para Shikamaru a necessidade de adentrar este local, e mesmo sobre o olhar reprovador de Itachi, o assessor acabou cedendo. Depois de checar a existência de vigilância na casa (a qual realmente se fazia presente, mas era extremamente falha) trouxe Naruto em uma madrugada meio chuvosa, permitindo-o que tivesse seu tempo a sós com suas recordações, aguardando silenciosamente na cozinha.

Naruto fitou os móveis encaixotados e esquecidos de Sasuke com um aperto grande no peito. O moreno iria se mudar para o exterior, estava evidente que não havia passado por sua mente a possibilidade de permanecer na cidade... Provavelmente as novas memórias o fizeram entrar em pânico, e toda aquela bola de neve foi gerada. Por mais que Naruto antigamente odiasse pensar em sua vida longe de Sasuke, às vezes se perguntava se não seria melhor para ele nunca ter despertado e conseguido sim se mudar para os Estados Unidos e continuar crescendo em sua carreira, mesmo que ele tivesse que abandonar a política para seguir o então ex-marido...

Subiu as escadas com calma, sujando a palma das mãos com a poeira encrostada no corrimão. A cada passo uma nuvem de pó se formava em seus pés e o Uzumaki sentia-se cada vez mais sujo, mas não se importava. Entrou no quarto de casal, onde costumava dormir tantas noites com Sasuke, ainda conseguindo sentir o cheiro de baunilha e camomila que compunha o perfume natural de seu ex-marido.

Pela primeira vez em dois meses, sentiu seus olhos enxerem-se de lágrimas novamente.

_ Sasuke... – fugou baixinho, aproveitando que a cama não estava empacotada e sentando-se sobre o lençol empoeirado. Alisou o colchão algumas vezes, perdido em pensamentos.

 

__ Algumas pessoas nos dizem que quando a razão não sabe escolher, o coração escolhe. Outras nos falam que o coração sempre deve prevalecer sobre a razão, ou vice versa. Mas e em casos onde o coração não pode escolher? Acredito que em casos como este, não há nada de errado em combinar a força do coração e a razão para fazer sua escolha._

 

Mas como ele poderia escolher?

 

_Waste away, I'm crawling blind_

_Followed by what I left inside_

_For you, just you_

_I'm caught in place_

_But I ignore_

_What I can't erase_

_._

_Desgastado, eu rastejo às cegas_

_Perseguido pelo que eu deixei dentro de mim_

_Por você, só por você_

_Eu permaneço no lugar_

_Mas eu ignoro_

_O que não posso apagar_

 

Naruto alcançou uma camiseta de Sasuke, uma que ele provavelmente estava utilizando para dormir antes de acontecer toda a lembrança de seu passado. Entendeu que o cheiro característico do ex-marido advinha de lá, e tomou-a em suas mãos, abraçando o objeto inanimado inconscientemente.

_ Que droga... – falou entrem um soluço, enterrando os olhos molhados na peça de roupa, deixando-se chorar como nunca havia permitido antes. Sentia tanta falta daquele Uchiha ciumento e bobo, sentia tanta raiva de si mesmo por ter causado tanta dor à todas essas pessoas.

A combinação entre a razão e o coração... O que seria, afinal de contas? Seria essa a solução do problema que ele não conseguia resolver de outra forma?

 

_Close my eyes, these voices stay_

_Haunting me, I can't escape_

_And for you, just you_

_Time will always wait_

_While I throw away_

_What I can't replace_

_._

_Fecho os meus olhos, mas essa voz continua_

_Assombrando-me, não consigo escapar_

_E por você, só por você_

_O tempo sempre espera_

_Enquanto eu lanço pra longe_

_O que não posso substituir_

 

_"Eu sabia que você não ia deixar eu te falar, mas escrever eu posso. Eu te amo, seu idiota."_

.

__ Teme, o que está fazendo aqui?_

__ Vim clamar o que é meu, Usuratonkachi._

.

_Enquanto tentavam estabilizar a respiração, Naruto beijava o rosto de Sasuke com carinho, sugando cada gota de suor que escorria pela pele pálida. O moreno respirava fundo, e depois de alguns instantes conseguiu falar._

__ Como pode ainda ter duvida sobre qualquer coisa depois disso Usuratonkachi?_

.

_"Eu também te amo, seu bastardo arrogante."_

.

__ Mas acho que ao menos eu posso fazer a pergunta do jeito que ela deve ser feita, não é?_

_Com o queixo caído em surpresa, Naruto observou Sasuke levantar-se da cama, posicionar-se a sua frente e, para o seu extremo espanto, ajoelhar-se no chão e abrir uma caixinha de joias que acabara de encontrar em seu bolso, exibindo duas belas alianças de ouro._

_O tempo pareceu congelar para ambos, nenhum dos dois conseguia respirar. Sasuke, com muito esforço, conseguiu encontrar fôlego para falar com a voz levemente falha, mas forte o suficiente para transmitir a certeza de sua decisão._

__ Naruto, você quer se casar comigo?_

.

__ Sasuke, eu..._

__ Eu quero divórcio._

.

__ Eu sinto muito Sasuke..._

__ Eu também sinto muito..._

.

__ Nossos laços acabam aqui, Uzumaki._

 

_I will run and hide_

_And I will leave behind_

_._

_Eu vou correr e esconder_

_E deixarei pra trás_

 

_ Você usou a razão e o coração, não é Sasuke? – Naruto sussurrou, voltando a encarar a roupa esquecida de seu amado. A dor em seu peito não doía menos, mas as coisas começavam a ter um maior sentido.

Sasuke não deixara de amá-lo como ele havia suposto inicialmente, o Uchiha caçula apenas preferido afastar-se e esconder aquele amor pelo seu próprio bem. Nenhum dos dois deixaria de sofrer, era bem verdade, mas juntos e em constante combate sofreriam muito mais.

Realmente, era impossível escolher e deixar de amar um dos dois, e não era apenas uma questão de livre-arbítrio, era uma ligação ainda maior do que isso. Mas mesmo que o amor não pudesse ser vivido da maneira plena, ele não precisava sumir para que a paz se tornasse mais palpável.

_ Como sempre, você percebe as coisas antes do que eu, seu Teme maldito. – sussurrou, deixando a roupa novamente acima da cama e limpando as lágrimas que teimavam em escorrer. Suspirou fundo, decidido. Afinal de contas, ele não estava escolhendo entre um dos dois, e sim escolhendo o que seria melhor para os três – Mas por mais que eu não possa ter você, eu não vou deixar você se afundar no ódio e na dor... Eu vou te salvar e te trazer de volta para a luz Sasuke.

Levantou-se, determinado, e caminhou para fora daquele quarto com as feições profissionais, decidindo enclausurar aqueles sentimentos que tanta dor causavam, para o bem daquelas duas pessoas que dividiam seu coração...

 

_I will run and hide 'til_

_Memories fade away_

_And I will leave behind a_

_Love so strong_

_I will never find_

_._

_Eu vou correr e esconder até_

_As memórias desaparecerem_

_E deixarei pra trás um_

_Amor tão forte_

_E nunca encontrarei_

 

Afinal de contas, quem ama de verdade não deseja apenas possuir a outra pessoa. Deseja seu bem e sua felicidade, mesmo que longe de si, e isso não significa que um amor distante não seja um amor vivido.

Naruto amava Sasuke, muito. Amava tanto, mas tanto, que agora o libertava, mas se recusava a deixá-lo seguir o caminho da dor.

_ Deixe estar Teme, prometo que ao menos uma coisa certa nessa vida eu vou fazer.

 

**(***)**

 

Itachi sentia o formigar suave dos dedos de Naruto em seu rosto, mas ainda sim não queria abrir os olhos. Sabia que o loiro iria se afastar novamente assim que percebesse que ele havia acordado, e desejava ter mais algum momento com aquele que amava, mesmo que para isso precisasse forjar sua inconsciência.

_ Sabe Itachi, eu te conheço há tantos anos, mas há tantos anos, que eu não acredito que você ainda pensa que pode me enganar quando esta dormindo ou acordado. – Naruto falou de uma maneira divertida, cessando instantaneamente a caricia e subindo acima do corpo deitado de Itachi, cruzando os braços na altura de seu peito e descansando o queixo em suas mãos, encarando-o de perto.

O mais velho sentiu a movimentação repentina, abrindo os olhos e dando de frente com os olhos cor de safira que tanto amava.

_ Oi! – o mais novo cumprimentou, exibindo um sorriso radiante, aquele que Itachi tanto sentia falta nas semanas passadas.

_ Você não vai embora agora que eu acordei? – questionou um pouco sem ar, tanto pelo peso do amado sobre seu peito quanto pela aproximação e visão privilegiada. O loiro sorriu ainda mais, sentando-se na virilha do mais velho e puxando-o para cima, fazendo com que Itachi também sentasse abaixo de si.

_ Não vou mais fugir. – respondeu em um sussurro, trazendo-o para mais perto e tomando seus lábios em um beijo suave. Itachi fechou os olhos, saboreando a união que há tanto tempo sentia falta, empurrando Naruto delicadamente para que ambos se deitassem, lado a lado, na cama.

Continuaram a troca de beijos suaves e estalados, até as carícias se tornarem mais intensas. Temendo atravessar a tênue linha de aproximação que Naruto havia imposto silenciosamente desde que se mudaram para aquele apartamento, Itachi soltou o corpo de Naruto, que mal havia percebido ter agarrado em meio aos beijos mais quentes.

O loiro fez um barulho de negação com a garganta, sem jamais interromper o entrelaçar de suas línguas, puxando a mão de Itachi novamente para si e levando-a até seu traseiro, deixando claro que permitia aquele contato mais íntimo.

Eufórico, Itachi interrompeu o beijo, girando Naruto na cama com velocidade até que ele estivesse abaixo de si. O loiro riu, divertindo-se com a afobação evidente no comportamento do mais velho, que o olhava com a respiração levemente instável, provavelmente tendo bastante dificuldade para controlar seus anseios corporais.

_ Você tem certeza Naruto? Eu quero muito, muito,  _muito_ você, mas não quero que você fique se sentindo mal depois. – questionou com a voz levemente trêmula, piscando um pouco mais do que o necessário para se controlar. O político sorriu novamente, achando toda reação de autocontrole do Uchiha algo extremamente adorável.

_ Itachi, se você demorar demais, eu vou broxar e ai que não vou querer mesmo! – falou em tom de provocação, ganhando um olhar irritado em retorno, que o fez rir com vontade.

O moreno não sabia o que havia acontecido com Naruto para mudar o humor e se tornar mais receptivo aquela madrugada, mas preferiu não tocar no assunto. Não quis deixar passar uma oportunidade como aquela, realmente sentia muita falta de Naruto, ao ponto de estar extremamente ranzinza nas últimas semanas pela separação física dos dois.

Nunca teve muitos anseios sexuais, até mesmo depois da primeira experiência com o loiro, conseguia se controlar particularmente bem. Mas depois do reencontro e daquela noite no motel... Bom, digamos que Itachi agora entendia o que adolescentes do sexo masculino passavam com a idade de 16 anos.

_ Deus... Como senti sua falta. – falou antes de cair de boca no pescoço do loiro, marcando-o com chupões que, por mais dolorosos que fossem, formigavam intensamente. O mais novo ria entre seus gemidos, ainda não compreendendo o desespero de Itachi, tentando ganhar espaço para tirar a camiseta do moreno.

_ Você está parecendo um adolescente. – suspirou com pouco fôlego, quando o mais velho enfiou uma de suas mãos dentro de sua camisa, arranhando sua pele com suavidade. Sentia seu membro pulsar em antecipação, o formigar do toque de Itachi estava mais intenso do que de costume, espalhando-se por todo o corpo – Ahn... I-Itachi...

_ Eu me sinto um adolescente. – Itachi respondeu, soltando a pele de Naruto de seus dentes por alguns instantes para retirar sua camiseta, não permitindo que Naruto o despisse. O loiro emburrou-se, levemente irritado com o mais velho por ter retirado suas mãos da barra de sua camisa, decidindo então fazer o mesmo, começando a abrir seus botões.

O Uchiha primogênito, no entanto, não permitiu que sua tentativa continuasse por muito tempo, arrancando as mãos de Naruto novamente, prendendo-as com uma única mão acima da cabeça, enquanto com a outra arrebentava os botões de sua camisa social azul.

_ Itachi! Não estrague minha... Oh, droga. – foi obrigado a calar-se quando o mais velho abaixou a cabeça de seu pescoço para seu peitoral, beijando toda a pele exposta e causando uma sensação de euforia que o deixara sem consciência para formular palavras. Mordeu um dos mamilos, assoprando-os em seguida e voltando a beijá-lo com mais suavidade. Naruto sibilava e gemia dengosamente, esquecendo-se completamente de sua camisa arruinada.

O moreno fora ágil, girando novamente o corpo de Naruto e fazendo-o ficar de bruços antes mesmo que esse se desse conta do que acontecia. Naruto assustou-se completamente quando sua calça fora retirada com extrema velocidade, pois sequer havia se dado conta deu que, em algum momento, Itachi havia desabotoado seu botão e aberto seu zíper.

_ Você está com pressa hoje Tachi. – Naruto brincou, ganhando um puxão de cabelo forte e um rosnado intenso em seu ouvido, em seguida uma mordida deliciosa no lóbulo de sua orelha.

_ Pense em alguém que não pode comer nada além de barras de cereais por dois meses e de repente se vê diante de um banquete. – falou guturalmente no ouvido do loiro, fazendo-o expressar um som de dúvida com a garganta. Itachi respondeu tal questionamento com mais um puxão de cabelo, dessa vez mais suave – Você é o banquete.

_ E o que seriam as barras de cereais? – o loiro perguntou entre um riso contido, terminando a frase com um choramingar suave devido a uma mordida particularmente forte de Itachi em seu ombro. Ouviu o barulho de zíper mesclar-se a respiração instável dos dois e a resposta verbal do moreno foi baixa, porem ríspida, em seu ouvido, fazendo-o arrepiar-se por completo.

_ As incontáveis punhetas que eu precisei realizar pensando nessa boquinha linda me chupando. – sussurrou, levando dois dedos até a boca de Naruto, que os capturou com os lábios, sugando-os com avidez – Faça sua mágica Rapozinha.

E Naruto fez, sugando e molhando os dedos do parceiro com saliva, gemendo baixinho enquanto Itachi acariciava seu membro por cima da cueca que ainda vestia. Inconscientemente o loiro empinava-se cada vez mais, até que o membro excitado de Itachi, também encoberto, foi pressionado por suas nádegas escondidas pelas finas camada de algodão. Itachi gemeu e retirou seus dedos da boca do loiro, fincando as unhas das duas mãos no quadril que o hipnotizava de prazer, puxando-o para cima com força.

_ Se você ficar assim toda vez que eu negar sexo, vou fazer isso mais vezes. – Naruto provocou novamente, e desta vez ganhou uma tapa na bunda em resposta, não muito forte, mas o suficiente para fazê-lo se surpreender e sibilar de prazer.

_ Não ouse fazer isso Raposa, não serei tão bonzinho da próxima vez. – ordenou com autoridade, Naruto riu em tom de deboche.

_ Não me dê ordens, Uchiha.

Há coisas que nunca mudam, e esta é uma delas: Itachi odiava ser chamado de Uchiha por Naruto, seu lado humano e ciumento gritava em protesto. Estreitando o olhar perigosamente, rasgou a cueca de Naruto sem nenhum esforço, pegando-o de surpresa e fazendo-o se desesperar com o barulho. O menor tentou engatinhar e fugir de Itachi, mas ele foi mais rápido, puxando-o pela cintura para trás, massageando os glúteos bronzeados de Naruto com força e maestria, passando os polegares próximos de sua entrada.

O loiro relaxou, aproveitando a estimulação suave com um suspiro, deitando novamente a cabeça na cama e empinando ainda mais o seu traseiro. Itachi gostou da cena, e apreciou-a por alguns instantes, sorrindo sadicamente.

_ Sabe Naruto, essa palavra, “Uchiha”, tem que sair do seu vocabulário. Vamos fazer um trato, se eu conseguir fazer você gritar o meu nome, você nunca mais me chamará de Uchiha. – ele falou suavemente, fazendo o loiro girar um pouco a cabeça para encará-lo lateralmente. Naruto estava levemente desconfiado, mas sorriu de canto de boca, aceitando o desafio.

_ E se eu não gritar?

_ Você pode me chamar do que quiser.

_ Até de Neko?

_ Até de Neko. – respondeu girando os olhos em descrença. Por que Naruto havia gostado tanto daquele apelido?

O loiro riu baixinho, adquirindo um verdadeiro incentivo para aceitar aquele desafio. Ajeitou-se melhor na cama, cruzando os braços e apoiando a cabeça neles, mas não mudou o restante da posição de seu corpo. Itachi ainda continuou a cariciá-lo por mais alguns momentos, sabendo que tal contato provavelmente estava sendo muito bom para Naruto, ainda mais com a peculiaridade da ligação que eles possuíam. Quando sentiu que o menor estava relaxado o suficiente, resolveu surpreender.

Levou a mão direita ao membro ereto de Naruto, circundando-o levemente e ganhando um gemido gostoso em resposta. Com a mão esquerda, separou as nádegas do mais novo, e começou a acariciar suavemente sua entrada com o indicador, iniciando um movimento de masturbação com a outra mão, ganhando um gemido ainda mais longo e descontrolado em resposta. Gostou da reação de sua raposa diante de um gesto tão simples, mas achou que estava na hora de inovar de verdade.

Abaixou seu rosto e lambeu a entrada de Naruto, que parou de respirar e se colocou de quatro instantaneamente.

_ O que você... Ahhnn... – Naruto deixou-se cair novamente de encontro à cama quando sentiu a segunda lambida, respirando forte e descompassadamente. Não acreditava que Itachi estivesse fazendo isso consigo, nem Sasuke havia feito algo desse tipo em tantos anos de sexo, muito menos o contrário! Se soubesse que a sensação era tão boa, teria exigido essa carícia como presente de casamento.

Mas agora, definitivamente, não era o momento de pensar em Sasuke.

_ Eu disse que você era meu banquete Naruto. – O moreno o mordia e chupava, ora inserindo a língua, ora limitando-se a lamber obscenamente sua entrada, enquanto acelerava cada vez mais a punheta, passando o polegar na cabeça do membro latejante, espalhando o liquido pré-seminal para facilitar cada vez mais a estimulação. Naruto gemia e falava coisas completamente desconexas, sentindo o suor escorrer em sua pele.

_ Ahhh... Mais, por favor. – implorou, completamente grogue de êxtase, quando o Uchiha parou de estimulá-lo com a língua e se curvou para trás – Por favor, eu quase... Ahhnnnnnnn!!

Não gritou de dor, não senhor, pois com todo aquele formigamento que a pele de Itachi causava em si era impossível sentir dor. Gritou de prazer, intenso prazer, quando Itachi inseriu dois dedos de uma vez só sem sequer avisar.

_ O que você disse Naru-chan? – Provocou, falando baixinho no pé de seu ouvido, mordendo a pele ali exposta com extremo deleite, acelerando cada vez mais as investidas de seus dedos e a velocidade da punheta realizada com a outra mão.

_ Oh... Meu... A-ah!! Meu Deus!! – Naruto gemia e suspirava, perdendo completamente a coerência quando, com um girar de dedos, Itachi encontrou sua próstata. O moreno riu sadicamente, passando a investir com mais força naquele ponto em específico do corpo de seu amante, e o loiro mal conseguia respirar, fincando suas próprias unhas nos lençóis com extremo desejo.

_ O que você quer Raposa? – Itachi questionou, lambendo suas costas, deliciando-se com o gosto salgado de seu parceiro. Naruto choramingou, tentando falar, mas sem qualquer sucesso, pois Itachi inseria mais um dedo, empurrando com força e abusando sem dó o ponto G do menor – Ahn? Não ouvi.

_ V-você. – tentou formular tal palavra em meio a um suspiro, fazendo-a sair extremamente fraca de suas cordas vocais.

_ Não entendi – murmurou docemente, tentando parecer inocente, retirando os três dedos rapidamente e inserindo-os novamente com mais força ainda, fazendo Naruto arquear as costas e gritar com vontade – O que você está pedindo?

_ Você! Dentro de mim! Anda Itachi, por favor... – choramingou, realmente criando lágrimas de prazer em seus olhos, gemendo alto quando sentiu os dedos abandonarem sua entrada e ouviu o barulho de roupa sendo movimentada. Segundos depois, sentiu a cabeça do membro de Itachi roçar seu ânus, para cima e para baixo, sem penetrá-lo – Porra Itachi, pare de ser um completo filho da puta e... Ahnnnn!!

O penetrou de uma vez só, com força, girando os próprios olhos em deleite e mordendo o lábio para não gritar. Sem sombra de duvidas o sexo com Naruto nunca havia sido tão intenso, o formigar que o corpo do menor proporcionava em seu ventre era surreal, ele mal conseguia compreender como não havia gozado prematuramente naquele minuto.

Naruto gemeu alto, mordendo o lençol numa tentativa de também readquirir alguma compostura e conter-se um pouco mais, levando sua própria mão ao seu membro e apertando-o na base para impedir que seu corpo chegasse ao orgasmo naquele momento.

_ I-Itachi, e-eu acho que eu vou morrer... – Sussurrou, verdadeiramente desesperado com a sensação descomunal de seu corpo. O mais velho riu pelo nariz, experimentando se movimentar lentamente, e fazendo os dois suspirarem em deleite, ainda mais fora de controle – Mas... Como...?

_ Foda-se, não vou parar. – o Uchiha anunciou, começando um vai e vem rápido e bruto. Naruto gritou alto, e Itachi abriu a boca em um grito silencioso, fechando os olhos com força, sentindo que tremia dos pés a cabeça, mas decidido a não parar, a não ceder. Eles precisavam aprender a se conter diante de tanto estímulo da corrente elétrica que os envolvia por completo, se não, jamais durariam muito no sexo.

E realmente, Naruto não durou quase nada. Dentro de alguns poucos minutos chegou ao orgasmo mesmo tentando impedir-se com a pegada forte na base de seu membro, amolecendo abaixo do moreno, que agora conseguia compreender melhor o seu ritmo e aprendia, aos poucos, a se controlar quando se tratava desse prazer fenomenal que sentia ao estar dentro de seu amante.

Itachi, que ainda não havia chegado ao orgasmo, saiu de dentro de Naruto assim que sentiu o relaxar da compressão em seu membro, praticamente tomando-o em seus braços, pois o loiro estava extremamente mole pelo orgasmo fenomenal que acabara de sentir. Sentou-se na cama acima de seus joelhos, fazendo o mais novo sentar a sua frente, com as pernas abertas.

O loiro tinha os olhos entreabertos, suspirando em prazer e com um sorriso besta nos lábios, e Itachi resolveu saborear a boca vermelha e bonita a sua frente. Beijou-o com delicadeza, mordendo o lábio inferior e mapeando cada centímetro da caverna que tanto adorava. Naruto pareceu acordar um pouco, retribuindo o beijo e entrelaçando os braços ao redor do pescoço de Itachi.

_ Por que você não esta dentro de mim? – questionou entre os beijos, ganhando uma risadinha do mais velho.

_ Você já gozou, eu não quero te machucar amor. – respondeu parando de beijá-lo e encarando-o nos olhos com as feições sérias. Naruto girou os orbes em descrença, mexendo-se na cama e puxando Itachi para mais perto de si com as pernas, guiando o membro do mais velho para o seu orifício com uma das mãos direita.

_ Nada que você fizer vai me machucar. – sussurrou, sorrindo aquele sorriso maravilhoso, que iluminava uma cidade inteira e Itachi não possuía qualquer dúvida disso.

O mais velho se inclinou para frente, envolvendo o corpo inteiro de Naruto com o seu, e os dois sibilaram com o contato físico intenso. Beijou-lhe os lábios com suavidade enquanto adentrou novamente o canal apertado de seu parceiro com cuidado, e este o mordeu com força, imerso novamente em excitação. Itachi aguardou alguns instantes, mas acreditou que podia se mexer quando sentiu o membro de Naruto endurecer-se quase que instantaneamente, preso entre os dois abdomens.

_ Vai... Eu quero te sentir. – O mais novo ordenou em um sussurro sensual, e Itachi não precisava ouvir tal pedido duas vezes.

Entrou e saiu de dentro de Naruto com força, e desta vez o loiro também parecia ter adquirido controle sobre as sensações de seu corpo. Ambos gemiam impudicamente, arranhando a pele alheia, mordendo qualquer parte exposta do corpo, mas conseguindo se controlar. Naruto rebolava abaixo de si, e os sons que saiam de sua boca eram extremamente sensuais.

O moreno abriu os olhos, encontrando os orbes azuis cintilando em êxtase. Fitou a boca de Naruto, e este sorriu, lambendo os lábios sensualmente, tentando-o e chamando-o para um beijo explicito, mas Itachi não cedeu.

_ Só vou te beijar se você gritar o meu nome. – falou marotamente, inclinando-se para trás e passando a investir com mais força dentro do corpo de Naruto. Certeiramente e repetidamente atingindo o ponto G em cada toque, mais fundo, mais intenso. O Uzumaki já tinha seus cabelos encharcados pelo suor, e agora agarrava a borda da cama, fincando as unhas na madeira, temendo fazer tal movimento contra o corpo de Itachi e machucar sua pele, pois estava verdadeiramente fora de controle.

Em um determinado momento Itachi realmente achou que fosse perder e gozar antes do loiro, mas as contrações em seu canal se tornaram ainda mais fortes, apertando seu membro, indicando que Naruto cederia antes.

_ Ita-ITACHI!! – ele gritou de maneira esganiçada, e o moreno cumpriu o combinado, abaixando-se rapidamente e tomando seus lábios carnudos aos seus. Chupou a língua e a boca de Naruto enquanto se desfazia dentro de seu corpo, inundando-o por dentro, apreciando com deleite as sensações que as contrações do mais novo causavam em seu pênis. Depois da ultima estocada e último jato de esperma, liberou os lábios do menor, abrindo os olhos para encará-lo.

_ Naruto? – o chamou, preocupado, pois o loiro ainda mantinha os olhos fechados e a boca aberta, sem sequer respirar. Naruto inalou ar brevemente quando ouviu o seu nome, e gemeu alto e arqueou-se como um gato abaixo do corpo do maior – O que está...

_ Ainda... Gozando...! – foi tudo que conseguiu falar, trincando os dentes com força em seguida. Itachi arregalou o olhar, não acreditando no que via (e sentia, com seu membro ainda enterrado dentro do corpo do menor). Depois de o que pareceram dez segundos, Naruto expirou com força, voltando a respirar descompassadamente, mantendo os olhos fechados e relaxando as feições de seu rosto.

_ Você está bem? – Itachi perguntou com preocupação evidente em seu tom, acariciando o rosto bronzeado com seus dedos suavemente. Naruto aconchegou-se para mais perto de sua mão, e Itachi passou a acariciar seus cabelos.

_ Isso que aconteceu é impossível. Eu sou homem. – ele falou enquanto sorria, tentando não rir. Abriu os olhos, revelando aquelas belas safiras de pupilas dilatadas de prazer; Itachi expirou, sentindo-se aliviado – Homens não sentem orgasmos múltiplos.

_ Acontece que nenhum outro homem vai pra cama comigo, por isso não sentem. – Itachi brincou, tentando manter uma expressão séria e profissional e causando um ataque de riso no menor. Saiu de dentro do mais novo, controlando-se para não rir também, e deitou ao seu lado, abraçando-o com força e enterrando seu nariz na dobra do pescoço de Naruto.

_ Você é um convencido sabia.

_ Quieto, estou feliz que você me deixou te tocar essa noite, não estrague o momento. – pediu, beijando a pele bronzeada com selinhos lentos e suaves. Naruto virou-se, encarando o primogênito Uchiha e retribuindo o abraço.

Sua expressão parecia compenetrada, mas ele abriu um sorriso pequeno antes de beijar a ponta do nariz do moreno e voltar para posição inicial, respirando fundo para falar.

_ Eu não vou mais impor o espaço entre nos Itachi... Eu te amo, e vou ficar com você.

_ O que quer dizer?

_ Eu quero ficar com você, apenas com você. – respondeu, sussurrando baixinho.

Itachi o olhou de boca aberta por alguns segundos, até rir de alegria e puxá-lo para perto, beijando cada centímetro exposto da pele de seu amado, causando um ataque de riso devido a sensação de cócegas que Naruto sempre sentia quando era atacado daquela forma.

_ Eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo! – exclamava sem parar entre as risadas desesperadas do mais novo, se sentindo, verdadeiramente, o homem mais feliz do mundo.

Pelo menos por aquela noite...

 

_Nessa noite sem fim, eu tenho apenas um pedido:_

_"Que haja uma luz no céu sem estrelas"_

_Até uma estrela distante demais pra ser vista_

_Vai um dia iluminar o amanhã_

_Nosso encontro milagroso nas estrelas_

_Não pode ser apagado pelas multidões de pessoas_

_Eu dou adeus ao passado e às noites de lágrimas_

_Pra que amanhã eu possa brilhar³_

 

_...Continua..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ Regra 7: Almas despertas de mesma geração estão proibidas de terem qualquer tipo de contato físico.   
> ² Quando eu pensei nisso, pensei na tatuagem ANBU. Se vocês se recordam, na primeira visita do Itachi ao Lobby ele mostra a tatuagem pra Shizune (capítulo 3).   
> ³ É um trecho da música Rokutousei No Yoru (traduzido, obviamente) que eu acho que todo mundo já conhece hahaha.


	18. Capítulo 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Música: Cold (But I'm still here)   
> Banda: Evans Blue

**THE PLAN**

**Capítulo XVIII**

 

_ Bom dia! – Itachi o cumprimentou com animação, abaixando um pouco seus lábios e plantando um selinho suave nos de Naruto assim que ele abrira os olhos pela primeira vez àquela manhã.

Já estava acordado há mais de uma hora, pensativo, esperando o despertar do Uzumaki com extrema paciência. Não havia porque levantar sozinho ou forçar o fim do sono do parceiro, por isso dedicou seus últimos minutos em carícias suaves que provavelmente proporcionaram sonhos agradáveis ao menor, visto que ele praticamente ronronava enquanto dormia.

_ Bom dia Neko-chan. – Naruto respondeu entre um bocejo, ganhando um soquinho no ombro esquerdo e finalizando deixando uma risada provocadora escapar.

_ Achei que tínhamos um trato. – Itachi o censurou, sentando-se na cama e cruzando os braços. Odiava mesmo aquele maldito apelido.

se também e coçando a nuca, tentando esconder a mentirinha que acabara de dizer. Tal movimentação fez sua cabeça latejar instantaneamente, e não conseguiu impedir o gemido de dor que escapuliu de seus lábios.

_ O que foi?

_ Estou com dor de cabeça. – trincou os dentes, pois a dor aumentava cada vez mais e mais.

Itachi tinha a plena consciência de que Naruto nunca fora uma pessoa que ficava doente com facilidade e as poucas vezes em que isso acontecia, ele acabava por se automedicar, o que geralmente dava conta do recado. Apenas uma vez precisou de auxílio, em meio a uma febre extremamente intensa, à idade de treze anos. Mikoto o trouxe para casa dos Uchiha naquela ocasião, e demorou quase dois dias pra febre diminuir para uma temperatura fora de risco.

Às vezes o primogênito Uchiha desconfiava que fora por causa daquela ocasião que Sasuke decidira cursar medicina, pois ele estava sempre na porta do quarto de hóspedes, apreciando com admiração as ministrações de sua mãe, exibindo um pouco de medo e impotência por não poder fazer nada.

Mas é logico que seu irmãozinho nunca admitira nada, e tudo não passava de meras suposições.

_ É muito forte? Está sentindo mais alguma coisa?

_ Tsk, Itachi, não vai dar uma de Teme agora... – Naruto resmungou, passando a mão pela testa como se tal gesto desnecessário fosse diminuir sua dor. Itachi tentou retirar sua mão de sua testa, provavelmente para que pudesse sentir sua temperatura, mas ele impediu tal gesto, levantando-se rapidamente da cama e caindo instantaneamente de encontro ao chão.

_ Naruto! - Itachi exclamou em preocupação, caminhando até seu encontro e ajudando-o a se levantar.

_ Acho que estou com gripe, ou você exagerou muito ontem. – murmurou levemente, aceitando o auxílio e se arrastando novamente para a cama.

_ Fique aqui, eu vou pegar algo pra você comer. – o mais velho ordenou, a preocupação evidente no seu olhar.

Naruto não pode deixar de sentir seu coração aquecer com o cuidado de Itachi, que agora procurava desesperadamente uma camisa para vestir e descer até a cozinha. Todavia, achava que ele estava exagerando demais, pois não havia motivos para tanta preocupação. Se estivesse apenas com fadiga pelo sexo da noite anterior, amanhã estaria bem; se fosse um caso de gripe, alguns remédios bastariam...

 _Itachi sempre foi um dramático de marca maior mesmo. Existem coisas que nunca mudam._ Pensou com um sorriso nos lábios, aconchegando-se melhor na cama e tentando conter o impulso de voltar a dormir.

 

**(***)**

 

_ Sasuke e Orochimaru vão voltar da última missão essa semana.

_ Humm... – Kakashi respondeu, não prestando muita atenção no que Shizune falava. Segurava sua caneca de café como se sua alma estivesse dentro daquele recipiente, pois sua namorada possuía a maldita mania de acordá-lo todas as manhãs assim que o sol nascia, afirmando que ele deveria estar pronto para agir a qualquer momento. Ela era cautelosa e estava fazendo o certo, mas isso não impedia o Hatake de xingá-la mentalmente todas as manhãs.

_ Falo sério, não parece alarme falso dessa vez. E como das últimas vezes partiram logo em seguida para realizar novas missões, acho que desta vez darão uma folga de alguns dias e missões na cidade.

_ Isso significa que eu e Shikamaru precisamos conversar. – respondeu um pouco mais atento depois de dois goles de seu café amargo.

A morena sorriu, aproximando-se do grisalho e sentando em uma cadeira ao seu lado, abraçando-o com carinho e beijando seu pescoço. Kakashi sorriu.

_ Isso não vai me fazer eu te perdoar por me acordar de madrugada.

_ Exagerado... Já são sete e meia da manhã!

Antes que a discussão pudesse prosseguir, Itachi adentrou a cozinha sem cumprimentá-los, correndo de um lado para o outro, enchendo copo d’água, xicara de café e demais alimentos para um desjejum balanceado em uma bandeja que Kakashi sequer sabia existir naquela casa.

_ Olha o Itachi, vai levar café da manhã na cama pro Naruto! E você só sabe dormir e nunca faz nada disso! – Shizune falou para o companheiro, emburrando-se e cruzando os braços.

No entanto, o grisalho via além do que a morena conseguia observar. Itachi estava quieto demais, bem mais que o normal, e sua expressão completamente neutra denunciava que algo de ruim estava acontecendo.

_ O que foi Itachi? – perguntou, ignorando a birra de sua namorada.

_ Naruto está doente, acho melhor ficar de cama hoje. – respondeu com uma voz sem emoção, quase robótica, enquanto continuava a preparar a refeição do seu enamorado.

_ Vocês exageraram ontem, eu e Kakashi ouvimos a noite toda. – Shizune interrompeu o diálogo, rindo e deixando o rosado atingir as maçãs de seu rosto ao recordar dos barulhos da madrugada anterior. Itachi também corou levemente, mas nada além disso indicou que ouvira a brincadeira da colega.

Kakashi, todavia, continuava a ignorar Shizune. Sequer havia concordado com ela, e não aproveitou a deixa para tirar sarro de seu pupilo, o que por si só já era um ato extremamente peculiar.

_ Sasuke estará na cidade em breve. – falou com seriedade, acompanhando a movimentação agitada de Itachi com os olhos – Ajude Naruto a sarar logo, vamos precisar da presença dele se desejamos atrair o seu irmão para que consigamos criar juízo em sua cabeça.

Assim que terminara de falar, Itachi deixou a bandeja escorregar um pouco de suas mãos, derrubando o copo d’água, que se espatifou com força no chão.

_ Jesus, Itachi, hoje você está muito estabanado! – Shizune se levantou e caminhou até o Uchiha, pegando a bandeja com as duas mãos e dando-lhe as costas – Vou levar isso pro Naruto antes que você derrube mais alguma coisa, ok?

Saiu sem esperar uma resposta, e assim que Shizune estava longe o suficiente, Kakashi se levantou e andou em direção a Itachi, colocando uma mão em seu ombro, gesto que o fez levantar o olhar para encará-lo.

_ Está com medo? – perguntou Kakashi com o tom de voz regado em compaixão. Mas o moreno não respondeu, retirando a mão de seu ombro e seguindo Shizune, de volta ao mesmo lugar onde estava há minutos atrás.

 _Estou apavorado Kakashi, apavorado!_  Pensou, jamais se permitindo desabafar em voz alta.

 

**(***)**

 

_ Pare de se preocupar tanto, eu estou bem! – o loiro exclamava, odiando o fato de que Itachi estava tentando vesti-lo.

Vestir! Como se ele fosse um bebê! Pelo amor de Deus!

Nas últimas horas o moreno havia se transformado em um completo idiota. Depois que Naruto tomara seu café da manhã, sua dor de cabeça passou e a fadiga diminuiu. Provavelmente se sentira mal ao despertar devido a sua fome matutina, mas quem disse que Itachi ouvira sua explicação?

Naruto anunciou que iria tomar banho, e Itachi se ofereceu para ajudá-lo. Por isso, o Uzumaki acreditou que teria alguma “ação” no banheiro, só que Itachi realmente o ajudou no banho e não quis fazer nada sexual. Mesmo quando o ele se esfregou no moreno reiteradamente, demonstrando sua necessidade carnal, Itachi manteve-se imparcial, fazendo-se de ignorante e continuando a tratá-lo como um paciente.

_Tsk, poxa vida... Se Itachi pelo menos estivesse usando roupa de enfermeira, eu até aceitaria essa palhaçada._

No presente momento, o moreno estava vestindo Naruto como se ele fosse um inválido, e isso o irritava profundamente.

_ É só por garantia, não se mexa tanto! – pediu, finalmente enfiando a camiseta nos braços protestantes de Naruto.

_ Urgh, Itachi, puta que pariu viu!! – o loiro, agora vestido, saiu de perto do Uchiha, caminhando com passadas pesadas até a porta e pretendendo ficar o mais longe possível deste Itachi superprotetor, enquanto esse comportamento absurdo perdurasse.

Ao escancarar a porta do quarto, se deu de cara com Shikamaru, que mantinha a mão fechada em um punho e erguida no ar, provavelmente há segundos de bater na porta e anunciar sua presença.

_ Hum... Oi Shika. – Naruto cumprimentou, tentando retomar ao seu bom humor habitual.

Shikamaru piscou algumas vezes, e no fim compreendeu que os dois provavelmente estavam em meio à discussão, a julgar pelos olhos irritados de Naruto e o ar melancólico de Itachi. Será que ambos não possuem o mínimo senso de horário? Tinham que brigar justamente agora?

_ Sasuke está na cidade. Orochimaru foi mandado pra Bélgica e nós temos que agir agora. - anunciou, observando o olhar de Naruto arregalar-se ao mesmo tempo em que Itachi pulava da cama, se juntando aos outros dois.

_ Como sabe que Sasuke está aqui? – questionou Naruto.

_ Shizune informou. Sasuke saiu pela entrada do Dennis e não retornou até então, sendo que nas últimas semanas ele não costumava sair Lobby, já emendava a missão para outro local. Shizune disse também que Orochimaru não usou a saída, e teve acesso as informações oficiais que indicavam que ele utilizara a passagem que dava acesso à Bélgica. Ele está longe de circulação, ao menos por enquanto.

Kakashi apareceu atrás de Shikamaru, completando seu discurso.

_ Sasuke está de volta por algum motivo, e tenho a completa certeza que este motivo é relacionado a vocês dois, tendo em vista que ele sequer voltara para sua própria casa... Isso é ótimo, pois assim conseguiremos encontrá-lo com mais facilidade. Devemos aproveitar para agir agora, porque no momento em que Orochimaru estiver por perto teremos o empecilho do ordenamento superior; ele é superior a todos nós hierarquicamente falando. – falou rapidamente, chamando todos para o seguissem com um gesto de mãos.

Quando o político deu o primeiro passo à frente, Itachi segurou seu pulso, o impedindo de se movimentar.

_ Naruto está doente. É arriscado levá-lo. – falou com a voz firme, olhando com certo ar de autoridade para Shikamaru e Kakashi.

_ Itachi eu vou te bater se você continuar com essa ladainha! – o loiro rosnou, começando a perder o restante de paciência que ainda possuía. Que palhaçada era aquela? Este era o momento que estavam esperando há tanto tempo! Itachi só podia estar louco se achava que ele não o acompanharia.

_ Naruto precisa ir. – Shikamaru falou, olhando com seriedade nos olhos de Itachi – Precisamos que ele tente conversar pacificamente com Sasuke; algo que você não conseguiria fazer, pois ele provavelmente não daria ouvidos a você.

_ Mas...

_ Não nos obrigue a ordenar superiormente. – Kakashi alertou, acompanhando o olhar severo que Shikamaru direcionava ao seu pupilo.

Itachi ainda encarou os dois com severidade no olhar, mas por fim cedeu, soltando o pulso de Naruto e cruzando os braços em seguida.  _Maldita hierarquia espiritual..._

_ Certo. – ambos retornaram sua movimentação, andando com velocidade pela casa. Shikamaru falou por cima do ombro, procurando Naruto em seu campo de visão – Há algum lugar que vocês dois acreditem que Sasuke possa aguardar vocês? Algum lugar especial para os três?

Naruto parou de andar, assim como Itachi, e os dois cruzaram o olhar com um sentimento de déjà vu extremamente palpável.

_ Sim... – responderam em uníssono, enquanto a memória de tantos anos atrás retornavam.

 

**(***)**

 

_Naruto olhava para o horizonte com os olhos distantes e expressões pensativas, Itachi tentava inutilmente decifrá-lo, ato este que resultava em uma sensação familiar de estar completamente perdido._

_Desde que os dois garotos mais novos chegaram logo mais cedo, o clima dentro da casa da família Uchiha não estava muito agradável, e por isso Itachi propôs que fossem até tal local esfriar a cabeça. Sasuke pediu um momento a sós, alegando que logo estaria a caminho; Naruto e Itachi partiram e permaneceram, até então, em completo silêncio._

_Quando Itachi fez quinze anos de idade, Shisui o trouxera pela primeira vez para esse local. Tratava-se de uma clareira um pouco afastada da cidade onde haviam crescido na infância, com uma vista privilegiada de todos os prédios iluminados, assim como o céu extremamente estrelado por estar um pouco distante da civilização e consequentemente da poluição, permitindo assim uma melhor visualização dos pontos de luz. Itachi se apaixonara completamente por aquele lugar tão especial, o qual se tornou seu refugio particular, onde costumava passar horas e horas com o primo mais velho._

_Shisui havia adoecido há dois anos, e infelizmente não vivera muito além depois disso. Itachi costumava considerá-lo como uma das pessoas mais importantes de sua vida, tratando-o como irmão mais velho e usando-o como exemplo de conduta. Sua perda veio seguida de dor, e consequentemente uma maior aproximação com Naruto._

_Como Sasuke parecia extremamente insatisfeito com essa aproximação ainda maior, Itachi resolveu trazê-los para o seu refúgio particular e apresentar a eles tal paraíso. E, desde então, o local se transformara no único onde jamais discutiam ou brigavam. Mesmo depois, com toda confusão e triangulo afetivo que se formara entre os três, aquele local ainda era o lugar neutro, onde a paz, geralmente prevalecia perante os problemas._

_Geralmente..._

__ Naruto, o que está acontecendo com você hoje? – o primogênito Uchiha questionou, arrancando umas folhas da grama e passando a picotá-las enquanto aguardava uma resposta, apreciando sem muita concentração o sol desaparecer em meio ao céu alaranjado e cor-de-rosa. A visão era bela, mas a melancolia que acompanhava o crepúsculo era palpável._

_Ele costumava definir Naruto e Sasuke como seus próprios “sóis particulares”, cada qual com a devida e significativa importância em sua vida: afinal de contas, sem o Sol não haveria vida na Terra. No entanto, os dois garotos mais novos possuíam uma analogia extremamente única em sua vida._

_Funcionava da mesma maneira como o Sol e a Terra se portavam no contexto universal: para leigos, parecia que Naruto e Sasuke viviam de acordo com Itachi, discutindo por causa de sua companhia, brigando devido ao ciúmes, orbitando ao redor de sua existência. Mas quem sabia a verdadeira relação dos três se dava conta de que era exatamente o contrário: quem verdadeiramente necessitava da companhia dos dois era Itachi, sendo assim era ele quem orbitava ao redor dos dois._

_Afinal, por mais que parecesse o contrário, é o Planeta Terra que enaltece o Sol..._

_Naruto era o nascer do sol, o alvorecer. Era a luz que iluminava suas manhãs, era belo e duradouro em sua vida. Quando o loiro adentrava um local, era como se o as trevas ou qualquer sentimento de impotência fosse mandado para longe. Só que o dia não dura para sempre, pois a noite sempre retorna precedida do crepúsculo._

_O pôr-do-sol particular de Itachi era Sasuke: Era tão belo quanto o nascer do sol, precioso e especial na mesma medida, um espetáculo à parte. Itachi, inclusive, preferia apreciar o crepúsculo à aurora; afinal de contas, enquanto Naruto o causava sentimento de devoção, Sasuke o proporcionava orgulho._

_Mas quando o sol adormecia, as trevas acordavam. Sasuke também iluminava sua existência e lhe proporcionava sentimentos de completude, mas ao se retirar sempre levava consigo Naruto... E Itachi permanecia só, na penumbra, na solidão. Numa tentativa de afastar a melancolia, “ascendia” todas as “lâmpadas” que podia para tentar iluminar novamente sua existência, dando-lhe um sentido para existir. Suas luzes artificiais eram os seus livros e seus estudos, mas elas jamais chegavam a iluminar e esquentar o seu corpo como apenas um sol natural era capaz de fazer._

_O mais estranho era que mesmo o Uzumaki sendo a aurora, no momento estava tão melancólico e belo quanto aquele poente especialmente particular._

__ "O medo cego, que tem como guia a razão que vê, tem pé mais firme que a razão cega que tropeça sem medo." – o mais novo falou, depois de um tempo de silêncio desconfortável._

_Itachi parou instantaneamente de brincar com o verde em suas mãos e fazer tolas comparações metafóricas em sua mente, não conseguindo expressar outra reação ao ouvir as palavras que saíam da boca de seu melhor amigo e secreto amor._

__Tróilo e Créssida? Você leu? – Questionou ao Uzumaki com a voz fraca, sem ousar girar sua cabeça para fitá-lo cara a cara._

__ Estou lendo ainda. É uma leitura difícil._

__ Por que fez essa citação?_

__ Porque se encaixa com esse momento._

_Será? Será que Naruto havia compreendido o que ele pretendia dizer metaforicamente ao emprestá-lo aquele livro de Shakespeare? Será que havia se dado conta de que aquela era sua maneira de declarar seu amor e sua posição de guerra, de conflito, entre os dois personagens principais?_

_Antes que continuasse a se questionar sobre os significados da citação tão aberta e vaga, Naruto suspirou, redirecionando novamente à atenção de Itachi para si. Deitou de encontro à grama e passou um de seus braços acima da sua cabeça, tampando seus olhos e respirando fundo para começar a falar._

__ O Teme eu estamos namorando, e o bastardo resolveu que era a hora de dar as “boas novas” aos velhos... Achei que Fugaku fosse enfartar._

.

COLD!

.

FRIO!

.

_Itachi praticamente ouviu seu coração se despedaçar em milhões de pedacinhos, soltando a respiração que sequer se recordava de ter prendido. Deus só podia estar brincando consigo..._

_Naruto estava citando justamente o livro que usava como sua maneira particular de expressar os sentimentos para se referir ao problema relacionado com Sasuke? Justo com o seu Otouto? E mais: utilizando-se dessa citação, finalmente revelava que os dois deram um passo mais importante e sério naquela relação?_

É irmãozinho tolo, mesmo não estando presente, consegue fazer o meu sol se pôr abruptamente.

__Talvez fosse melhor termos ficado quieto, mantido a relação em segredo. – o loiro recomeçou a falar, acreditando que o silêncio do primogênito se dava pelo fato de não ter compreendido suas palavras – A ignorância ou mera suspeita dos seus pais talvez fosse melhor do que a completa certeza, porque eles só vão enxergar o que querem ver, e não o que realmente ocorre entre nós dois. Vai que nós não chegamos a ter nada além de..._

__ Naruto, por favor, cale-se. – Itachi suplicou, puxando suas pernas e apoiando o queixo nos joelhos, observando o desaparecer do sol com melancolia e um nó apertado na garganta._

.

But I’m still here...

.

Mas eu ainda estou aqui...

.

_O loiro ergueu-se, sentando e apoiando-se com as palmas da mão na terra úmida pela chuva do dia anterior, e tentou olhar o rosto escondido de Itachi. Esticou um braço, almejando tocar seu ombro e fazê-lo encarar seus olhos, mas antes que realizasse tal gesto, Sasuke chegou ao local de moto, fazendo um barulho absurdo e tomando toda atenção dos dois para si._

_O primogênito ergueu sua cabeça e observou Naruto correr de encontro a Sasuke com feições preocupadas. Seu Otouto jogou a moto de qualquer jeito no chão, levantou apenas a tampa do capacete e entregou um segundo capacete para Naruto._

__ Vamos embora. – disse com uma voz rouca e mascarada._

__ O que esta fazendo bastardo? – Naruto exclamou enquanto Sasuke tentava obrigá-lo vestir o equipamento de segurança._

_Itachi, todavia, voltou a sua sensação de impotência e miséria, abaixando novamente o rosto e escondendo-o do casal, mesmo que julgasse tal movimentação completamente desnecessária._

_Nenhum dos dois parecia prestar atenção na sua presença._

__ Tentei conversar com eles, foi um desastre, vamos voltar para o campus._

__ Teme!! Como você ousou cutucar a ferida tão fresca? Não te disse pra esperar uns dias?_

__ Cale a boca Usuratonkachi, você não entende nada!_

_E assim a briga prosseguiu. Por quantos minutos? Ou seriam horas? O primogênito era incapaz de dizer, tentando controlar furiosamente as lágrimas que começavam a se formar em seus olhos, mas que ele valentemente as impedia de rolar por sua face._

.

BLIND!

.

CEGO!

.

__ Ei... Itachi... Aconteceu alguma coisa? – ouviu a voz de Naruto próxima de si depois de algum tempo, sentindo sua mão quente sobre seus cabelos, tentando transmitir segurança e fazer com que este levantasse o olhar._

__ Naruto, deixe-o. – ouviu a voz ríspida de Sasuke, e os dedos do loiro foram arrancados do contato consigo, deixando para trás uma sensação de frio extremamente desconfortável sobre sua cabeça, antes aquecida por seu sol (mesmo que em um dia tão nublado...) – Itachi precisa ficar sozinho._

__ Por quê? O que esta acontecendo?_

__ Faça o que ele diz Naruto. – Itachi suplicou, sua voz soando miserável até para o seus ouvidos._

__ Mas por quê?_

.

'Cause I'm so blind...

.

Porque eu sou tão cego...

.

__ Anda Dobe, vai por o capacete._

_Sasuke, de alguma maneira, conseguiu convencer o Uzumaki cabeça dura, que se dirigiu para onde o capacete permanecia jogado no chão ao lado da moto._

__ Nii-san. – Sasuke murmurou ajoelhando-se na frente de Itachi e impedindo que Naruto pudesse ver, ou sequer ouvir, o que os dois conversavam. O mais velho suspirou, e ergueu os olhos brilhantes e com cílios molhados pelo líquido salgado. Sasuke havia retirado o capacete, e por isso Itachi percebeu quando ele mordeu o lábio e transpareceu culpa nos olhos negros e expressivos que possuía._

.

SAY NEVER!

.

DIGA QUE NUNCA!

.

__ Eu nunca... Eu... Eu não quis te magoar. – sussurrou o mais baixo que conseguiu, enquanto o Uzumaki ainda brigava com o equipamento, tentando fechá-lo abaixo de seu queixo e não prestando atenção na interação dos dois irmãos._

_Olhava para seu irmão com a esperança de que este desse um peteleco em sua testa e falasse “Não seja tolo, Otouto. Não estou magoado”, ou que no mínimo sorrisse um pouco. Mas, infelizmente, não foi o que aconteceu._

__ Eu sei. – Itachi respondeu apenas com o movimentar de lábios, deixando uma lágrima solitária escorrer e apressando-se em limpá-la com os dedos, como se tal gesto apagasse da memória de Sasuke o que acabara de presenciar._

__ Perdão. Eu o amo Nii-san! Eu não consigo..._

__ Eu sei. – Itachi repetiu com a voz rouca, colocando um sorriso amarelo em seus lábios – Eu abri mão, a culpa não é sua. Apenas me de algum tempo pra acostumar. Acho melhor vocês realmente voltarem para o campus._

__ Hai... – o outro respondeu, levantando-se, mas ainda mantendo o contato visual – Tem... ahn... Alguma coisa que eu possa fazer, sei lá...?_

__ Esse lugar, neste lugar especificadamente, não gostaria que vocês se portassem como um casal. – pediu, mantendo o olhar firme._

__ Aqui? Na clareira? – o mais novo questionou, parecendo um pouco perdido com a requisição estranha e sem aparente sentido._

__ Isso, gostaria que não fossemos separados em “vocês” e “eu”. Que fossemos “nós”... Como um local neutro, um refúgio, como costumava ser. Aqui sempre foi nosso abrigo dos problemas, não quero transformá-lo em meu pesadelo. Em memória a Shisui, não quero manchar seu legado com momentos ruins..._

__ C-claro... – o caçula se sentiu acuado com tais palavras, corando de leve e percebendo o quão cruel era ter aparecido para buscar Naruto justamente naquele instante. Ao que tudo indicava, o Dobe idiota havia aberto a boca e contado a novidade antes que ele pudesse preparar o terreno para dar essa informação à Itachi, completamente ignorante em relação aos sentimentos de seu Nii-san por ele._

_E, aparentemente, Itachi não reagira nada bem. Os cílios molhados pelas gotículas de água eram a prova, assim como o rosto ainda mais pálido que o normal._

__ Aniki, eu prometo! Aqui é o nosso santuário e continuará sendo, ok? – aguardou por alguns instantes uma resposta que jamais veio, e desistiu de esperar quando Naruto começou a gritar seu nome. Deu as costas para Itachi, controlando o impulso de girar os calcanhares e novamente pedir desculpas._

_Só que, bem no fundo, os dois sabiam que maior mentira do que esta jamais havia sido proferida pelos lábios de Sasuke._

_Naruto encarava os dois irmãos completamente perdido, não sabendo o que havia deixado Itachi naquele estado depressivo e Sasuke com aquele olhar completamente destruído. Aproximou-se do namorado, tentando envolvê-lo em um abraço. Contudo, Sasuke o segurou, impedindo-o de circundar sua cintura._

__ Agora não. – pediu com olhos expressivos, demonstrando a necessidade de compreensão sem maiores questionamentos. Naruto concordou com a cabeça, e ambos subiram na moto._

_O Uzumaki ainda se permitiu olhar para trás uma última vez e observar o primogênito Uchiha, numa tentativa de compreender o que acontecia. No entanto, apenas teve certeza de uma única coisa ao se dar conta de que Itachi não se movera sequer um centímetro:_

.

We're far from comfortable this time...

.

Nós estamos longe do confortável desta vez…

.

**(***)**

 

__ Sasuke meu amor, nunca se esqueça de uma coisa: quando eu e seu pai morrermos, é Itachi quem viverá por você, e você quem viverá por ele. Vocês são irmãos, e esse é um laço muito forte e para vida toda. Tenho certeza que ele não se esquece de você nem por um minuto, assim como você nunca vai esquecer-se dele, não é mesmo?¹_

 

Sasuke riu ironicamente, deixando o corpo escorregar para trás e encarando o sol forte do meio dia sem se preocupar com os perigos que os raios ofereciam, destruindo sua retina pouco a pouco.

_ É Okaasan, eu nunca vou me esquecer do Itachi. Nem depois da lavagem cerebral isso foi possível. – respondeu para o céu azul, como se sua mãe estivesse próxima o suficiente para ouvir – Mas isso não significa que apenas as coisas boas são lembradas para sempre.

As semanas de treinamento e missões ao lado de Orochimaru resultaram em muitos momentos de reflexão. Sasuke agora tinha consciência de que Naruto não podia escolher, e seu ódio pelo loiro diminuiu consideravelmente, apesar do seu lado possessivo continuar indignado. Ele o perdoara, o que era algo que nunca achou que pudesse fazer, e estava disposto a aceitá-lo novamente.

Quanto à Itachi, o caçula algumas vezes tentou compreender o seu lado, algo que também sempre julgara incapaz de sequer tentar realizar. Afinal de contas, quantas vezes Itachi sofreu quando Sasuke e Naruto estavam juntos? Se seu irmão, de alguma maneira, conseguia suportar isso, talvez não fosse tanta injustiça ele desejar Naruto agora e lutar pelo seu coração. No entanto Itachi matara seus pais, e isso era algo que ele nunca, jamais, em hipótese alguma, iria perdoar.

Orochimaru o ensinara a não agir por impulso, a planejar, a conversar e usar a diplomacia. Ensinara que os melhores ataques eram os revestidos de falsa trégua, que o elemento surpresa era um forte aliado. As missões que realizaram juntos foram sucessos estonteantes, isso devido ao planejamento de ataque impecável que seu tutor possuía. Orochimaru era um homem forte e inteligente, mas nem por isso Sasuke gostava de sua companhia... Bem real que ele, às vezes, o causava um sentimento de nojo e repulsa praticamente extremamente intenso, e por isso este momento de distância veio a calhar.

Ele podia muito bem utilizar-se do artifício do ordenamento superior para condicionar Naruto, apesar de não ter tanta certeza se a força dessa ordem conseguiria suprir o sentimento dele por Itachi. Ok, na verdade ele tinha quase certeza que não: afinal de contas, se fosse assim não estaria acontecendo tanta confusão.

Hoje em dia, Sasuke sabia que quase havia pedido Naruto em casamento pela segunda vez devido ao ordenamento superior de Sakura. A rosada o havia chamado para conversar após sair de uma discussão com Naruto, o qual deixara claro sua confusão de sentimentos com relação à Itachi. Para tentar manter os dois amigos juntos, Sakura o convidou para jantar, conversaram sobre assuntos mundanos, até que ela lançou o ordenamento superior.

Na época ele não entendia o que isso significava, mas agora ele se perguntara como não havia acontecido efeito algum... A ordem falhara. A rosada provavelmente percebeu a falha do uso de seu poder, e continuou a tentar convencê-lo a se casar com Naruto por meio do método convencional: argumentação.

A argumentação funcionou melhor do que o ordenamento superior, mas é claro que o casamento era algo que já estava dentro os planos de Sasuke. Apenas utilizou as palavras de Sakura como incentivo, e fez seu pedido ao Naruto de pileque daquela madrugada. Romantismo zero, mas resultou em um casamento de quase dois anos.

Em meio a essas semanas de pensamento, Sasuke chegou à conclusão que a falha do ordenamento superior de Sakura se dava ao fato de o ordenamento superior não ser absoluto – o que fazia completo sentido, afinal de contas, se tudo funcionasse com a utilização deste artifício, não haveria porque se esforçar tanto para realizar as missões e transparecer um falso acaso as almas de primeiro grau. E, por isso, de nada adiantaria condicionar Naruto.

Pedir para que deixasse de amar Itachi, com toda certeza, era um pedido maior do que um “case-se com Naruto”, pois iria contra sua natureza. Se a tentativa de Sakura havia falhado, provavelmente um condicionamento nesta magnitude seria um desastre da mesma maneira.

Alguns minutos se passaram enquanto Sasuke pensava em seus planos e no que iria fazer quando Itachi e Naruto viessem até a clareira; tinha certeza de eu eles iriam comparecer. O tempo foi ficando cada vez mais nublado, ao ponto de que agora o Sol não mais irritava os seus olhos, e o vento gelado esfriava sua pele previamente aquecida pelo calor da manhã.

Depois do que pareceu mais ou menos uma hora, a movimentação dos “convidados” se fez presente. Sasuke sabia que deveriam estar planejando alguma forma de abordagem, e aguardou em silêncio, fingindo não ter se dado conta de nada. Ao julgar pelo barulho das passadas e o cochichar frenético, no mínimo quatro pessoas estavam presentes.

De nada importava, que viessem vinte, trinta... Para ele não fazia a mínima diferença.

_ Teme. – ouviu a voz de Naruto chamá-lo, e sentou-se na grama em seguida, encarando o loiro tão importante para sua vida com um olhar critico.

Naruto estava mais magro e levemente pálido. Parecia doente, ou talvez estivesse muito tempo confinado em casa, sem acesso à luz solar que gerava aquele bronzeado tão excitante naquele corpo único. Era um caso de deficiência de Vitamina D, com toda certeza. Realmente esperava que o Dobe estivesse escondido sem acesso ao lado exterior de algum confinamento específico, tendo em vista a movimentação intensa que ocorria no Lobby para a busca dele, Itachi e Kakashi Hatake.

_ Aproxime-se.

Naruto fez o ordenado, caminhando com passos firmes até onde Sasuke estava sentado no chão, contornando seu corpo e ficando frente a frente com ele, ajoelhando-se no chão. Sasuke instantaneamente elevou uma de suas mãos, tocando a mandíbula do ex-marido com certa devoção.

_._

_COLD!_

_._

_FRIO!_

_._

A pele de Sasuke estava gelada, Naruto estremeceu de leve com o contato frio sobre seu corpo. Sasuke parecia mais forte fisicamente, menos pálido. Talvez houvesse realizado muitas missões físicas, em partes do mundo onde o verão prevalecia e bronzeava um pouco sua pele branquinha. Mas não era a alteração na aparência do Uchiha que causava à Naruto a sensação de estar diante de um completo estranho: os olhos de Sasuke estavam frios, e ele não conseguia compreender sequer um único sentimento que se passava pela sua mente naquele instante.

A lembrança de que o laço fora quebrado, e de que agora ele era tão incapaz de decifrar Sasuke quanto as outras pessoas no planeta, fez seu coração doer intensamente... Seu corpo esfriou consideravelmente, chegando à temperatura desconfortável da mão de Sasuke.

_._

_Now we're so cold…_

_._

_Agora nós estamos tão frios…_

_._

O Uchiha, por também não conseguir mais interpretar as emoções sentidas pelo loiro, não se deu conta da grande dor que ele o atingia por não poder mais decifrá-lo. Devido a sua ignorância sorriu, contente por estar novamente próximo de seu amor.

_ Não estamos a sós, não é?

_ Não. – Naruto respondeu com a voz rouca – Mas eles me permitiram um momento a sós com você para que conversássemos. Preciso que você crie juízo na sua cabeça Teme...

Mas o Uchiha caçula não queria ouvir qualquer asneira que Naruto fosse falar. Ele já sabia o que iria fazer, já tinha consciência de como resolver aquele impasse, e seu amor não precisava se preocupar mais com tolices.

O toque de sua mão no rosto do outro se intensificou, e Sasuke o puxou para frente, pretendendo beijá-lo.

_._

_MINE!_

_._

_MEU!_

_._

Mas quanto seus lábios estavam a poucos centímetros de se tocarem, Naruto virou o rosto, olhando para o horizonte e tentando controlar sua respiração, que havia acelerado consideravelmente. Sasuke, um pouco irritado, tentou mais uma vez capturar os lábios do Uzumaki com os seus, mas desta vez ele o impediu, segurando seus ombros com firmeza.

_ Não, Sasuke! Não faça isso! – pediu, os olhos brilhando e ameaçando a formação de lágrimas.

_ Por quê? – estava perdido! Por que Naruto não se permitia ser beijado? Ele queria também, e não precisava ser capaz de contemplar suas emoções para dar-se conta disso. A pupila dilatada, respiração ofegante, batimentos cardíacos acelerados e coloração rósea nas maças de seu rosto...

O que diabos o impedia?

O único que sabia do trato de “área neutra” era Itachi, Naruto não poderia usar isso como desculpa. Mas então, o que?

_ Eu estou com Itachi agora... Eu sinto muito Teme, mas eu decidi fazer o melhor para nos três...

_._

_And you’re not mine…_

_._

_E você não é meu…_

_._

_ O que quer dizer Usuratonkachi? Eu sei que você está fodendo o Itachi, não sou idiota em acreditar que...

_ Eu não estou “fodendo o Itachi” Sasuke, eu estou com o Itachi. Estou em um relacionamento sério com ele, assim como já estive com você! – Naruto respondeu com a voz firme, não gostando da escolha de palavras de seu ex-marido.

Desta vez, naquele mesmo local, os papéis se inverteram: Quem sentiu o coração despedaçar-se em milhões de pedacinhos foi Sasuke, em face de uma declaração cruel de Naruto. Sentiu a formação de lágrimas em seus olhos, mas não iria ceder dessa maneira! Não ia chorar na frente de todas aquelas pessoas que os observavam a distância, não iria dar esse gosto para Itachi.

Com fúria palpável, resolveu continuar seu plano de qualquer jeito, isso nada mais era do que um empecilho a ser resolvido brevemente. Pegou a gola de Naruto com força, puxando-o para perto de si e capturando seus lábios em um beijo intenso e ríspido. Naruto tentou se soltar, empurrando-o, não correspondendo ao seu beijo, mas cedeu depois de alguns instantes, envolvendo-se na união de lábios de uma maneira que comprovava ser impossível lutar contra aquele sentimento.

_ Sasuke. – ouviu seu nome novamente, mas não advindo da boca de Naruto. Sorriu de canto de boca dentre o beijo ao reconhecer a voz ríspida, aprofundando-o ainda mais, buscando o corpo de Naruto para mais próximo do seu.

No entanto, aquele que falara o nome de Sasuke também havia feito Naruto despertar de seu transe, e agora ele lutava contra a pegada do moreno, tentando se afastar novamente. Ele parecia mais fraco que o normal, pois demorou a conseguir se desprender de seu toque, caindo para trás e se arrastando de costas em direção aos pés daquele que o chamava.

Itachi encarava seu Otouto de pé, os olhos exibindo aquela máscara da frieza que Sasuke decifrava muito bem até hoje. O mais novo manteve o sorriso de canto de boca, e sentia o cheiro de sangue.

Passou a mão sobre os lábios, percebendo pela primeira vez que Naruto havia mordido sua boca numa tentativa de escape, causando um ferimento que não deveria estar muito bonito.

_._

_SAY NEVER!_

_._

_DIGA QUE NUNCA!_

_._

_ Dessa vez eu não vou dizer que não queria te magoar, _Nii-san._ – Sasuke exibia um olhar desafiador, o sorriso cínico ainda presente em seus lábios. Naruto arrastou-se ate bater nas pernas de Itachi, e olhou para cima, se dando conta de que o mais velho não estava nem um pouco pacífico dessa vez.

_ Itachi... – tentou acalmá-lo, mas foi interrompido pelo próprio primogênito Uchiha, que sequer parecia prestar atenção no que ele tentava falar.

_ Eu engoli meu orgulho e meus desejos enquanto Naruto queria esse tipo de gesto advindo de você. Você o forçou!

_ E dai? - colocou-se de pé, encarando Itachi frente a frente, os poucos centímetros de diferença de altura sequer pareciam relevantes naquele instante.

Itachi não se conteve mais, odiando completamente o olhar prepotente de Sasuke. Levantou seu punho, pronto para acertar um soco merecido na face de seu irmão mimado, mas Naruto ficou de pé no mesmo instante, protegendo o corpo de Sasuke como se fosse um escudo, abrindo os braços.

_ Não! – ordenou selvagemente para Itachi, não permitindo que os dois brigassem fisicamente por sua causa. O que eles pensavam que estavam fazendo? Brigando pelo coração de uma donzela? Tenha santa paciência! – Se você encostar no Sasuke, eu sumo da vida dos dois! Eu não estou brincando!

Naruto sentiu o braço de Sasuke se mover ao seu lado, achando que ele iria abraçá-lo por trás. Todavia, o olhar de Itachi arregalou-se, demonstrando que não era exatamente isso que acontecia.

_ Tenho um plano melhor Usuratonkachi, porque o Itachi não some de nossas vidas? Que tal?

O loiro engoliu em seco e criou coragem para olhar pra baixo, visualizando pela primeira vez um revolver Colt Python .357 Magnum, daqueles que se via em filmes de ação da década de 80, preso com precisão dentre os dedos de Sasuke. Estava engatilhado, praticamente colado ao corpo de Naruto, mas apontava para Itachi.

_ Sasuke, não faça isso! – suplicou com a voz fraca, começando a tremer dos pés a cabeça e não sabendo como agir. Sasuke não podia atirar!

_ Desculpe Dobe, mas é minha missão. – respondeu, não parecendo nem um pouco sentido por ter adquirido tal missão. Na verdade seu tom de voz chegava a ser lúdico e divertido.

Naruto girou o corpo, desesperado para se por entre o revolver e Itachi. Ele não podia morrer! Ele não ia morrer!

Ao mesmo tempo, o barulho de tiro ecoou pela clareira, e Sasuke foi atirado contra o chão por Shikamaru, que se jogara acima de sua pessoa numa tentativa de impedir que o tiro acertasse o alvo.

Itachi amparou o corpo de Naruto com as duas mãos, aliviado por não ter sido atingido pela munição fatal. Shikamaru fora rápido, o projétil provavelmente havia desviado sua trajetória e acetado algo no horizonte, mas ele estava intacto.

_ Está tudo bem raposinha. – sussurrou no ouvido de Naruto, ganhando um choramingar baixinho em resposta. Olhou para seu enamorado, se dando conta de que Naruto estava ainda mais pálido do que o normal, com a boca aberta e as feições contorcidas em uma sensação de dor dilacerante.

E, pela primeira vez, Itachi se deu conta da quantidade fenomenal de sangue que banhava os dois corpos.

_._

_We're far from obvious this time…_

_._

_Nós estamos longe do óbvio desta vez..._

_._

_...Continua..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ Citação do capítulo 16.


	19. Capítulo 19

**THE PLAN**

**Capítulo 19**

 

Sasuke caiu com força no chão, o corpo de Shikamaru cobrindo o seu e prendendo-o contra a grama. Seus olhos se arregalaram perante o ataque inesperado, e ele parecia petrificado, mas um sussurro em específico o trouxe de volta a si.

_ Itachi… - Naruto sussurrou sem folego, girando os olhos em suas orbitas e fechando-os em seguida, perdendo as forças nas pernas e deixando o corpo escorregar. Sasuke observou Itachi segurar seu ex-esposo, tentando evitar que este caísse com força contra a grama, e o colocando deitado delicadamente de barriga para cima.

Naruto respirava de maneira desesperada, mas seu peito não se elevava com as tentativas. Assustado, Itachi levou sua mão trêmula à camiseta do mais novo, rasgando-a com dificuldade.

Para o pavor de Sasuke, pode identificar claramente o machucado no peito de Naruto, próximo ao seu ombro esquerdo... Ferimento este provocado pelo projétil de sua própria arma. A culpa o atingiu tão grosseiramente quanto à munição de seu revolver atingira o Uzumaki.

_ Ajude-o. Agora! – Shikamaru exclamou, saindo de cima do corpo de Sasuke e puxando-o para cima com as duas mãos em suas vestes, fitando seus olhos com as mesmas pupilas contraídas pelas grandes emoções – Sasuke! Volte a si! – implorou, e não precisou falar mais uma vez.

Sasuke retirou as mãos de Shikamaru de si com velocidade, correndo ao lado de Naruto observando seu estado e se dando conta instantaneamente do que devia ser feito através de um diagnostico rápido. Esticou a mão para tocá-lo, e no mesmo instante Itachi o empurrou contra o chão.

_ Não  _ouse_!!! – o Uchiha mais velho rosnou ferozmente, mantendo Sasuke contra o chão e desarmando-o antes que se desse conta do que estava acontecendo. Por tê-lo pego de surpresa, o caçula não conseguiu lutar contra o ataque, e qualquer falha na imobilização fora suprida não permitindo chances de escapismo.

Sasuke não conseguia mover um único músculo.

_ Me solte! Naruto está sofrendo de Pneumotórax traumático! – Sasuke exclamou com a voz trêmula, tentando se soltar não pelo orgulho ou para, de certa forma, “derrotar” Itachi, mas sim para salvar aquele que amava.

_ Você fez isso nele! – mas a ira de Itachi o cegara momentaneamente.

_ Eu sou médico!

_ Um médico não faz o que você fez!

_ CALEM-SE!

Foi Shikamaru quem interrompeu a discussão dos Uchihas, aproximando-se dos dois e arrancando Itachi de cima de Sasuke, permitindo que o mais novo retornasse até Naruto e começasse suas ministrações de primeiros socorros. Apavorado e temendo a segurança do loiro, Itachi se debatia para se ver livre e arrancar Sasuke dali.

Kakashi observava a cena com olhos analíticos, aproximando-se e tentando se manter despercebido. Constatara que na mente de Itachi não havia uma possibilidade de Sasuke melhorar a situação; toda e qualquer racionalidade fora suprimida pelo desespero, de modo que ele só conseguia associar a figura de seu irmão mais novo como uma ameaça iminente, e não como uma possível salvação. O fato de Sasuke amar Naruto se tornara uma grande falácia diante dos fatos concretos, por mais que eles soubessem de antemão a veracidade dos sentimentos de ambos.

E só uma coisa explicaria o atual comportamento nada racional de Itachi: ele estava em pânico.

Todavia, Shikamaru conseguia, precariamente, segurar o Uchiha, levando cotoveladas no corpo enquanto este tentava se soltar.

_ Tenha bom senso! Naruto precisa de tratamento imediato! Acalme-se! – o assessor do prefeito exclamava dentre os gemidos de dor. Kakashi decidiu que era a hora de agir.

_ Itachi Uchiha, cale-se e não se mova, isso é uma ordem superior. – sussurrou próximo ao ouvido do moreno em frenesi, e ele não se tornou mais um empecilho pra Shikamaru. Ele o soltou, respirando de maneira ofegante e apoiando as mãos na cabeça, os cotovelos no joelho, em uma posição de alívio – O que deu em você Shikamaru? Por que não usou o comando superior?

Ergueu a cabeça, observando o grisalho com olhos assustados e arregalados. Kakashi não estava entendendo como todas aquelas almas treinadas para situações como aquelas podiam se descontrolar dessa forma, mas não havia espaço para sermão.

_ Esqueça. Ligue para uma ambulância! Você é o único aqui que um celular!

Não foi preciso pedir duas vezes: Shikamaru se colocara de pé em um pulo, alcançando o telefone móvel no bolso da calça jeans, afastando-se da confusão enquanto discava com velocidade.

Novamente, Kakashi voltou a apreciar os procedimentos de Sasuke, que parecia vigiar Shikamaru pelo canto do olho, talvez por esperar algum ataque furtivo. Mas tal momento de desconcerto não durou muito tempo, pois em seguida Sasuke voltou a pressionar o ferimento de Naruto com a palma da mão estendida, aparentemente numa tentativa de estancá-lo; Kakashi era leigo demais para tirar suas próprias conclusões.

Sasuke instruía Naruto a respirar profundamente, realizando os mesmos movimentos como forma de demonstração, mesmo que mal conseguisse inspirar corretamente devido o temor de perder seu amor. Estava nervoso, sua voz trêmula e seu corpo tremia dos pés à cabeça. Mas as mãos estavam firmes, e sua mente estava no lugar. Nervoso, sim; mas não em pânico.

_ Isso, Naruto, com calma... – Sasuke mal conseguia encarar seu ex-marido, as lágrimas que se formavam em seus olhos o impediam de enxergar de forma nítida.

Piscou-as e essas se derramaram em dois grossos pingos sobre o peito desnudo e ensanguentado de Naruto. Levantou o olhar, fitando pela primeira vez as safiras belas e também repletas de lágrimas, multiplicando ainda mais sua dor emocional e sensação de culpa.

_ Se Naruto morrer, a culpa vai ser exclusivamente sua. – o grisalho sussurrou no ouvido de Sasuke, e este teve certeza que teria doído muito menos receber um punhal em suas costas do que ouvir tais palavras verdadeiras e horripilantes – Sasuke Uchiha, salve Naruto Uzumaki, isso é uma ordenamento superior.

_ Não há necessidade de ordenar isso Hatake. – sussurrou, seus lábios tremendo demais para manter a voz firme, seu orgulho fragmentado em mil pedacinhos. Naruto pareceu perceber sua dor, pois de maneira fraca esticou os braço e tocou o rosto do moreno, deixando-o cair em seguida em meio a uma careta de dor, provavelmente se arrependendo da movimentação.

E Sasuke internamente desejava que a dor que Naruto estivesse sentindo naquele instante fosse inferior à dor que sentia em seu peito. Pois ele doía tanto, mas tanto, que não sabia se ia suportar caso o seu Dobe morresse... Principalmente se isso ocorresse em suas mãos, e pelas suas mãos.

_ Perdoe-me! – implorou com a voz fraca, ainda fitando o olhar do ex-marido e suplicando com cada célula de seu corpo que ele pudesse compreendê-lo, mesmo com a baixa quantidade de oxigênio em seu organismo – Eu não queria que isso acontecesse... Eu te amo!

Naruto, mesmo com toda dor física e emocional, conseguiu forças para sorrir aquele sorriso lindo e de tirar o fôlego que possuía, movendo os lábios em seguida em um silencioso “eu sei”. Por fim fechou os olhos, adormecendo em um sono tenebroso devido às condições precárias de seu organismo.

Naruto não viu nem sentiu as lágrimas que caiam, uma a uma, sobre seu corpo inerte.

 

**(***)**

 

Sentia-se um verme, um completo imprestável. Olhava para o chão e desejava, inutilmente, estar desamarrado para que pudesse se castigar fisicamente pelo que fizera em Naruto. Não era sua intenção, jamais quis feri-lo, mas não podia ter agido com tamanha imprudência apenas na tentativa de se vingar de Itachi. Havia perdido completamente a calma e a racionalidade, deixando a raiva sobressair e fazendo-o tomar a decisão mais tola que podia tomar.

Qualquer idiota saberia que o Uzumaki iria proteger seu irmão com a própria vida, se fosse necessário.

Em meio ao seu castigo mental, ouviu o barulho de porta se abrindo e de passos se aproximando, e aos poucos o par de sapatos sujos de terra apareceram em seu campo de visão, sendo reconhecidos prontamente.

_ Eu não imaginei que seria você quem viria me sentenciar... – o Uchiha murmurou, olhando os sapatos de Shikamaru como se sua vida dependesse de tal visão, envergonhado demais para olhar para cima.

_ Esperava que fosse Kakashi?

_ Depois do que aconteceu, sim.

Shikamaru fez um barulho de impaciência, estalando a língua nos dentes, e iniciando uma caminhada em círculos naquela sala, apreciando o ambiente com cuidado.

Era uma sala de hospital comum, um pequeno consultório de clínico geral. Havia uma maca, um armário de medicamentos, a mesa do médico e uma cadeira para o paciente e outra para profissional. Sasuke estava amarrado na cadeira do paciente, olhando para baixo e não parecia desejar fugir de seu veredito. Aparentemente, ele aceitara derrota.

_ Você deve ter percebido que foi trazido conosco pelo comando superior, e o colocamos aqui assim que chegamos. Itachi invadiu o local de cirurgia, usando comando de voz e sendo verdadeiramente imprudente, mas tudo foi um sucesso.

_ Pneumotórax traumático impede que a pessoa consiga respirar, pois com a contração do diafragma o ar acaba sendo inspirado pelo ferimento e não pelos pulmões, impedindo assim a troca gasosa das hemácias nos alvéolos. Os primeiros socorros são tampar, da maneira mais impermeável possível, o ferimento para que o paciente volte a respirar naturalmente. Pela localização do ferimento produzido pelo projétil, ele no máximo feriu uma costela, sem perfurar órgãos vitais. – apesar do palavreado profissional, a voz de Sasuke não passava de um mero sussurro melancólico.

_ Exatamente Uchiha, fez a lição de casa na faculdade né? – Shikamaru ironizou, ainda andando em círculos no ambiente.

Sasuke riu sem alegria, ainda olhando para os sapatos da alma de terceiro grau.

_ Naruto está se recuperando da cirurgia. Parece que não haverá nenhuma sequela, e Itachi finalmente relaxou e dormiu na sala de espera. Nós demos a sorte de parar em um hospital sem almas despertas, então Kakashi está usando o comando superior em todas elas para que nenhuma identifique Naruto, e possamos sair daqui sem sermos capturados quando ele receber alta.

_ Que bom pra vocês. – ainda mantinha a cabeça abaixada, a voz gélida e fraca, mas não podia negar o sentimento de alivio ao saber que Naruto estava se recuperando. Graças a Deus!

_ Contudo, nem tudo são rosas.

Shikamaru jogou uma pasta de prontuário acima da mesa, abrindo-a e retirando de lá um papel. Colocou sobre o colo de Sasuke, e não demorou muito para que este lesse as primeiras linhas e arregalasse o olhar.

_ N-não é possível!

Mal terminara de exclamar seu desespero quando sentiu as cordas que prendiam suas mãos e calcanhares serem cortadas com velocidade. Agarrou o papel em seu colo como se sua vida dependesse disso, se pôs de pé e correu para alcançar a pasta de prontuário, analisando toda documentação com velocidade; suas mãos estavam completamente trêmulas.

_ Mas, não! Isso não pode estar acontecendo!

_ Sasuke. – Shikamaru abaixou suas mãos, segurou seu rosto e o forçou a olhar em seus olhos – Você sabe o que tem que fazer, não sabe?

Sasuke parou de respirar por alguns instantes, e quando o fez novamente, retirou as mãos de Shikamaru de seu rosto, abaixando-as e soltando-as em seguida.

_ Me desculpe por tudo que eu falei pra voc...

_ Não! Sasuke, foco! – Shikamaru o censurou, pegando os papeis de qualquer jeito e batendo-os contra o peito do Uchiha, que os abraçou para que não caíssem no chão – Você tem que agir, e tem que agir agora!

Piscou uma vez e retomou o foco, acelerando os seus movimentos e juntando toda a papelada para dentro da pasta novamente. Quando certificou que tudo que necessitava estava consigo de maneira segura, correu em direção à janela, abrindo-a e olhando uma ultima vez para trás antes de fugir.

_ Obrigado por compreender Shikamaru.

_ Vai Sasuke! Anda! – o outro o apressou, fazendo um gesto de impaciência.

Nenhum dos dois viu o sorriso nos lábios um do outro, mas ambos tinham a completa certeza de que aquela sensação de confiança era totalmente recíproca.

Afinal de contas, depois do que aconteceu não havia como desconfiarem um do outro.

 

**(Um mês depois)**

 

Naruto foi pego de surpresa quando a sua segunda visita foi ninguém mais, ninguém menos do que Kakashi Hatake. Esperava internamente que fosse Itachi quem o visitaria, queria muito a presença de seu namorado naquele momento. Ansiava demais por alguém com quem pudesse chorar e desabafar, e não alguém que não possuía intimidade para tal.

_ Naruto, como se sente? – o grisalho questionou gentilmente, puxando uma cadeira e sentando-se ao seu lado na cama.

_ Bem. Eu devo ser liberado em breve. – o loiro respondeu com uma voz rouca e mascarada de emoções.

_ Não me refiro a esse ferimento bobo Naruto...

O loiro não respondeu, limitou-se apenas a fechar os olhos e expirar pesadamente.

_ Eu preferiria não falar sobre isso Kakashi.

_ Ok Naruto, eu não vim aqui para ouvir mesmo. – o loiro o fitou novamente, surpreso com as palavras que acabara de ouvir – Eu vim aqui para falar, será que pode ouvir a história que tenho para te contar?

Ele não respondeu, mas não era como se alguma resposta fosse impedi-lo de contar exatamente o que precisava ser dito, mas que Itachi aparentemente nunca teria a coragem para dizer.

_ Um dia, eu cheguei em casa e Itachi estava prestes a atender uma ligação no celular que era sua, consegui ver seu nome na bina. Eu arranquei o aparelho de suas mãos e joguei contra a parede, você provavelmente achou que Itachi desligou o celular por não desejar falar contigo, mas na verdade eu o destruí... Não sei se lembra, pois já faz muitos anos.

_ Sim, eu lembro... Foi pouco antes do meu casamento com Sasuke. – Naruto franziu o cenho, não pelo esforço de recordar, mas sim por se perguntar mentalmente onde aquela conversa daria e por estar um pouco irritado por saber que aquilo não passava de um mal entendido causado pelo tutor de seu namorado.

_ Pois bem...

 

**(***)**

 

__ SEU MALDITO! – o moreno gritou, não mais conseguindo se mover para dar um bom e belo soco na cara imprestável de seu tutor. Por que Kakashi estava agindo daquela forma? Ele não conseguia compreender!_

__ Itachi, eu..._

__ CALE A BOCA! EU NÃO QUERO OUVIR! – Itachi rosnou em tom extremamente alto, perdendo a postura comportada que sempre exibia. Estava farto! Kakashi passara dos limites há muito tempo._

__ Chegou a hora de você saber porque precisou matar seus pais há três anos atrás._

_O coração de Itachi parecia ter parado de bater._

_O tabu. Kakashi tocara no assunto tabu, a sua iniciação, prometendo respostas... Qualquer coisa, absolutamente qualquer coisa no mundo, podia esperar para que ele pudesse, finalmente, entender o propósito de sua vida._

_Controlando a irritação, estabilizava sua respiração acelerada. Kakashi deu a volta no sofá, sentando ao seu lado e começando a falar.¹_

__ Mikoto e Fugaku eram duas pessoas extremamente importantes tanto para você quanto para Sasuke, mas pra Sasuke a situação era mais peculiar. Ele tinha o problema de decepcioná-los com sua escolha de parceiro amoroso, e isso o fazia se sentir extremamente culpado. – Kakashi, percebendo que Itachi iria ouvir sua explicação sem interrompê-lo, desfez o comando superior, e o moreno permaneceu tenso, mas ainda sentado naquele sofá – Uma possível morte dos pais afetaria muito mais Sasuke do que você._

__ Isso é mentira, eu sofri muito! – Itachi respondeu com a voz fraca, lembrando-se da dor que tanto o assombrava nos últimos anos._

__ Eu sei que sofreu, mas você não parou de escrever, não parou de realizar as missões, você não parou de viver os seus ideais! Só que Sasuke não possuía maturidade emocional para continuar sua vida da maneira que seguia. Apenas uma perda muito traumática, que abalasse suas convicções, faria Sasuke deixar Naruto e sumir no mundo. E isso era extremamente importante para que acontecesse tal separação._

__ Por quê?_

__ Porque se Sasuke casasse com Naruto, iria adquirir a cidadania deste país e permaneceria aqui, trabalhando como médico em hospitais públicos. Faria concursos e seria no máximo um clínico geral. Seria feliz, de fato, mesmo ganhando menos do que ganha agora. Mas essa felicidade teria durado pouco, porque dentro de alguns anos Naruto desenvolveria câncer, entraria em estado terminal e iria morrer._

__ O... O que você está dizendo? – Itachi realmente acreditava que estava ouvindo coisas._

__ Exatamente o que você ouviu. Naruto vai ter câncer em um futuro próximo, em um grau tão avassalador que os tratamentos atuais não conseguirão salvá-lo. Como alma de terceiro grau, eu tenho acesso a essas informações._

_Itachi calou-se, sabendo que estava ficando cada vez mais pálido. Como diabos uma pessoa saudável e cheia de vida como Naruto poderia ter essa doença? Como ele e Sasuke ficariam se isso acontecesse? Isso não podia acontecer!_

__ Mas... Mas Naruto podia descobrir a doença agora de alguma forma, começar a tratar antes de ela se espalhar pelo corpo e..._

__ Não Itachi, a doença dele é realmente peculiar. Se ele fizer exames agora, não dará nada de errado em seu diagnostico. O câncer aparecerá e se desenvolverá em questão de meses, não há nada que possamos fazer de maneira preventiva. Não há nada na medicina atual que cure esse grau da doença._

__ Mas... – sua voz começava a falhar._

__ Escute o final de minha explicação, por favor._

_Itachi, mesmo sentindo que seu coração iria implodir com tais revelações, se calou e piscou algumas vezes, tentando impedir a vergonha de chorar na frente de seu tutor._

__ Naruto vai ter câncer, e o objetivo de vida de Naruto é a paz mundial. Isso por si só já diz o quanto ele é uma pessoa importante pra história do planeta Terra. Se Naruto morrer, tal fato não irá acontecer, e o planeta irá retroagir. Compreende isso? – Itachi concordou minimamente com um aceno de cabeça – Desta maneira, a missão de vida de Sasuke, que é descobrir a cura do câncer, não está diretamente ligada apenas a salvar milhões de vidas; como se isso por si só já fosse algo pequeno. Além de realizar esse ato grandioso, se os planos de Sasuke ocorrerem de acordo com o previsto, ele irá descobrir essa cura antes da morte de Naruto, proporcionando assim a possibilidade do plano do Uzumaki acontecer também. Em outras palavras, se o plano de Sasuke não for efetivado, o de Naruto também não será. Mas para que isso ocorra, Sasuke terá que redirecionar seu foco para os estudos de oncologia e não para a vida de casado com Naruto, assim como Naruto precisaria se focar na sua carreira política e não no amor._

_As coisas estavam começando finalmente a fazer sentido na cabeça de Itachi._

__ Quer dizer que apenas se eles ficassem separados eles poderiam caminhar de acordo com o plano celestial?_

__ Exatamente. E como Naruto tem toda aquela convicção de “eu nunca volto atrás em minha palavra”, é Sasuke quem deveria quebrar o compromisso de casamento. A única maneira de isso acontecer seria com a morte dos seus pais, confundindo a cabeça de Sasuke ao ponto de deixá-lo longe de Naruto o tempo suficiente para que este desistisse de ouvir suas desculpas e seguisse sua vida profissional. Criou muito rancor no coração de ambos, principalmente de Naruto, e muita dor para você e Sasuke, mas era um mal inevitável e necessário. Por isso o casal Uchiha precisou morrer em momento próximo ao casamento dos dois, horas antes da cerimônia: nem antes, nem depois._

_O primogênito Uchiha permaneceu calado, abaixando a cabeça e fitando os joelhos, aparentemente imerso em pensamentos. Kakashi se sentia aliviado, esperava que seria mais difícil fazê-lo entender, mas pelo jeito subestimara a capacidade racional de Itachi mais uma vez, em detrimento de seu emocional. A cada ano que se passava, o Uchiha provava estar apto a agir racionalmente em todas as ocasiões._

__ Naruto e Sasuke se reencontraram agora, e eles vão permanecer juntos Itachi. Você não pode interferir, não deve atender as ligações, suma da vida de ambos._

__ Mas você disse que...!_

__ Eu disse que eles precisavam ficar separados naquela época pra desenvolverem seus propósitos profissionais, mas isso era naquela época. Agora, eles precisam ficar juntos. Porque apesar do empurrão que você dera na carreira política do Naruto com aquela conversa inspiradora, apenas se ele estiver com Sasuke Uchiha, um dos oncologistas mais famosos do país, é que ele receberá votos de uma parcela considerável da população e será eleito prefeito. Os cidadãos são tolos, votam pelo histórico familiar do candidato, como se sua família ou vida particular influenciasse em suas decisões administrativas. Para impulsionar a carreira de Naruto, ele deve ficar com Sasuke neste instante. Eles não vão realizar essa união pensando em estratégia política, mas Shikamaru e Sakura provavelmente se darão conta desse fato e vão utilizá-lo como marketing de campanha para receber os votos. Mesmo que não seja algo premeditado, é necessário e tem que acontecer._

_Itachi não conseguia formular palavras em sua garganta, seu coração quebrava em mil pedacinhos e a vontade de chorar era tão grande que ele não conseguiu mais se segurar, deixando uma solitária lágrima escorregar até a ponta de seu queixo para, em seguida, molhar o seu colo._

__ Eu realmente não queria que você tivesse encontrado Naruto naquela cafeteria, você podia muito bem negar a missão e outra alma de segundo grau a faria, mas você foi insistente e resolveu ir, mesmo eu convidando-o para ir comigo em outra missão._

__ Eu queria ver o Naruto, eu não o via em anos... Eu também queria ver o Sasuke, mas na missão que você tinha com o Sasuke eu não poderia fazer nada, e na de Naruto eu podia ajudá-lo, mesmo que ele não soubesse da minha real identidade. Eu só... eu só queria poder sentir que ajudei em alguma coisa._

__ Eu sei. E quando você foi, eu rezei para que você não tocasse em Naruto e não tivesse o insight._

__ Você sabia? – Itachi questionou, levantando o rosto e exibindo os olhos cheios de lágrimas, que fizeram Kakashi suspirar pesadamente e demonstrar pena._

__ Nas horas que você estava na segunda parte do despertar, eu fui ao Lobby conferir sua documentação. Eu tive 90% de certeza que Naruto Uzumaki era sua alma, mas só soube realmente quando você voltou todo alterado daquele encontro... Eu sinto muito Itachi, de verdade. Eu sei muito bem como é conhecer sua alma gêmea e não poder ficar com ela._

_Mas o Uchiha não respondeu, sequer parecia prestar atenção em suas palavras, abaixando novamente o olhar e chorando silenciosamente, de modo que o único indício de que estava sentindo tal dor emocional era as incontáveis lágrimas cristalinas que caiam sobre o seu colo, denunciando-o à Kakashi._

__ Itachi..._

__ Por favor, me deixe sozinho._

__ Não fique assim..._

__ Por favor Kakashi! – pediu com um tom de voz de dar pena – Eu te suplico: me deixe sozinho!_

_E o grisalho não insistiu mais, sabendo que feriria demais seu orgulho Uchiha se ele continuasse e presenciasse seu momento de fraqueza. Levantou-se a contra gosto, observando-o por alguns segundos até deixá-lo sozinho naquela sala, imerso em sua própria miséria._

_E naquele dia Kakashi soube que mesmo os mais fortes e racionais não deixam de ser humanos. O que os torna humanos não é a racionalidade, como a ciência sempre insistia em afirmar; mas sim a capacidade de sofrer e amar tão intensamente que seu corpo sequer parece suportar tais sentimentos, aliviando-os através das lágrimas._

_A vida realmente não era algo justo._

 

**(***)**

 

_ ... E foi por isso que Itachi fez o que fez.

Naruto o encarava com os olhos arregalados e a pele ainda mais pálida do que antes, Kakashi tinha a completa certeza que ele estava tendo dificuldades para processar tal informação. Ele mesmo sentira dificuldade em explicar tudo que havia explicado para Itachi naquele dia fatídico, e Naruto ainda não estava familiarizado com todas aquelas peculiaridades das almas despertas.

Mas o grisalho teve certeza de que ele conseguiria compreender como a cabeça de Sasuke funcionava, e que aquilo que fora feito era inevitável.

_ Eu não sei se te mato por ter contado, ou fico aliviado. – ambos ouviram a voz de Itachi e viraram a cabeça com velocidade, encarando-o parado afrente a porta.

Itachi estava triste, tão abatido quanto Naruto. Em outras circunstancias provavelmente brigaria com Kakashi até a morte, mas seu desânimo era tanto que não possuía vontade para discutir.

Hatake se despediu de Naruto com um aceno breve de cabeça, levantando da cadeira e passando por Itachi.

_ Eu falei porque precisa ser dito. – sussurrou em meio à passagem, não dando tempo para que Itachi replicasse. Fechou a porta atrás de si, deixando os dois a sós.

O moreno se aproximou com passos largos, sentando na cadeira previamente ocupada por Kakashi e pegando as duas mãos de Naruto as suas, apertando-as com força. O loiro sorriu com apatia.

_ Você demorou. – ele sussurrou, e o Uchiha apertou ainda mais suas mãos.

_ Desculpa, eu estava fazendo coleta pra ver se podia ser doador e...

_ Cale a boca Itachi. Sério. – Naruto gemeu, virando o rosto para o outro lado.

Não havia porque continuar com essa palhaçada, estava mais do que claro que ele não seria curado da leucemia com o tratamento. Quando os médicos vieram vê-lo assim que acordara do coma, Naruto achou que apenas informá-lo de possíveis sequelas referente ao tiro. Jamais passou por sua cabeça que ele receberia um diagnostico de câncer.

Não entendeu muito bem como funcionava a doença, mas compreendeu que o câncer (ou Leucemia Mielóide, como os médicos costumavam se referir à doença) era de um tipo extremamente raro e complicado, cujas chances de sobrevivência eram mínimas. Mesmo com transplante, não passaria de 10% as chances de recuperação com sucesso. Enquanto sem transplante, pelo tratamento convencional de radioterapia e quimioterapia, a chance caia para menos de 3%.

Estivera pensando na possibilidade de começar um tratamento, e realmente queria conversar com Sasuke sobre isso. Afinal de contas, ele saberia o que devia ser feito. Mas o bastardo havia fugido logo que chegaram ao hospital, Shikamaru o informou em sua visita de alguns minutos atrás. E mesmo tentando se convencer de que Sasuke não fugiria se soubesse da doença, Naruto não conseguia deixar engolir aquela sensação amarga de traição.

Kakashi entrara em seu quarto logo após a saída de Shikamaru, contando toda aquela história a respeito de Itachi e colocando suas esperanças por água abaixo. Se dependesse de Sasuke encontrar a cura, não havia porque tentar fazer algum tratamento ou entrar na fila de transplantes. Sasuke estava tão cego de ciúmes que era impossível se iludir achando que estivesse continuando suas pesquisas científicas.

_ Me desculpe por ter feito você matar seus pais por causa de...

_ Serio Naruto, não fale o que você está pensando em falar. Pelo amor de Deus. – sussurrou Itachi, acariciando uma de suas mãos e levando a outra até o rosto do amado, passando as pontas dos dedos na lateral de sua bochecha, como se suplicasse para que ele virasse para si novamente – Não te culpo raposinha, e nós temos que tentar alguma coisa.

_ Não adianta, o Kakashi...

_ O Kakashi contou o plano, mas nós não o alteramos? Nós não estamos juntos agora? Naruto, olhe pra mim!

_ Nos não fizemos nada Itachi. – Naruto olhava tristemente para a janela, como se algo do exterior capturasse sua atenção, mas o moreno sabia que na verdade evitava encará-lo nos olhos – Nós apenas trouxemos mais confusão pra pessoas não envolvidas.

_ Não diga isso!

_ A verdade é esta: Nossa rebeldia só trouxe dor para todos ao nosso redor! – lateralmente, Itachi conseguia ver o brilho de lágrimas nos olhos de Naruto – Nós enfiamos Sakura, Shikamaru, Kakashi e Shizune em uma confusão que era exclusivamente nossa! – Naruto soluçou, tentando conter o choro. Itachi se botou de pé e debruçou sobre o corpo de Naruto, tentando força-lo a olhar em seus olhos, mas ele continuava irredutível – Nós só causamos dor e confusão, e pro Sasuke também! E sabe o que é pior de tudo isso Itachi?

O loiro agora o encarou, deixando as lágrimas escorrerem em seus olhos repletos de dor. Antes que o primogênito Uchiha pudesse responder, Naruto ergueu o braço que não estava imobilizado devido o ferimento e puxou a gola do mais velho, trazendo-o para um beijo suave e gentil, um simples tocar de lábios que falou muito mais do que todos os incontáveis beijos que deram até então. Itachi sentiu até os seus pés formigarem tamanha fora a intensidade daquela demonstração de afeto.

_ Eu não me arrependo, isso é o pior! – o loiro sussurrou ao desprender os lábios de Itachi dos seus, ainda chorando – Que tipo de pessoa eu sou? Eu causei tanta dor aos outros e mesmo assim não me arrependo! Eu... Eu sou um lixo!

_ Você é o salvador desse mundo Naruto.

_ EU NÃO SOU PORRA NENHUMA! EU VOU MORRER! E VOU MORRER SEM TER FEITO NADA ALÉM DE TRAZER DESGRAÇA PROS OUTROS! QUE BOSTA! – ele gritou, começando a se descontrolar e chorando cada vez mais, soluçando e sequer se esforçando em manter a compostura.

Itachi não aguentou mais: deixando de lado o fato que Naruto ainda estava ferido e que talvez não fosse uma boa ideia fazer isso naquele momento, se curvou para frente e o abraçou, mas tomou cuidado para não deixar seu peso machucar ainda mais seu ferimento.

_ Você me trouxe muitas alegrias Naruto, me fez feliz como ninguém no mundo conseguiria fazer. Não se arrependa de ser você mesmo, porque o que seria de mim sem você?

_E o que vai ser de mim quando você se for?_

Naruto continuou chorando de um jeito que Itachi jamais tinha visto alguém chorar. Ele mesmo chorava também, mas de maneira mais silenciosa e comedida, tentando ser o forte da relação naquele momento.

Entendia o que o namorado queria dizer, ele próprio não se arrependia de ter lutado quando Naruto decidiu que queria saber a verdade. Ele ainda não conseguia ver o que de tão errado haviam feito para merecerem planos tão complicados e inevitáveis... E ele nunca desejou tão fortemente que Sasuke estivesse ali para salvar Naruto.

Onde  _diabos_ estava seu irmão?

 

**(***)**

 

A movimentação parecia ter se tornado um pouco melhor. Depois de alguns minutos Itachi saíra do quarto, com o pretexto de entrar em contato com Sakura (aparentemente o loiro havia requisitado a presença dela) e, supreendentemente, Kakashi não quis acompanhá-lo.

Shizune entrou no quarto em seguida, conversando com Naruto por poucos segundos e fazendo-o rir um pouco. Ao ouvir o riso de Naruto, Shikamaru não conseguiu impedir um sorriso suave e comedido de brotar em seus lábios.

_ Seu humor está menos instável agora, será que sua alma gêmea saiu da TPM finalmente? – Kakashi perguntou em tom despreocupado, virando mais uma página daquela série de livros pornográficos que costumava ler.

_ Talvez, quem sabe né... – Shikamaru respondeu despreocupado, colocando os dois braços atrás da cabeça e fitando a tinta branca e enjoativa do teto do hospital – Eu estou preocupado com o Naruto, mas feliz por ele não ter tido complicações pelo tiro. Talvez isso tenha sido necessário para que descobrisse a doença, talvez tenha sido um mal que veio para um bem maior.

_ Você está falando como leigos, percebeu isso? – o grisalho comentou, novamente trocando a página. Shikamaru deu de ombros, não tendo uma verdadeira resposta que contrapusesse tal afirmação. Era verdade, estava agindo como aqueles leigos esperançosos e babacas, sobre o ponto de vida das almas não evoluídas.

Logo após seu despertar para alma de segundo grau, Shikamaru deixou de lado tudo que julgava “inocente e irreal”, parando de agir como uma pessoa extremamente crente na benevolência e na evolução humana. Óbvio, ele ainda desejava o bem e a evolução, mas não via como um humano comum conseguiria fazer isso por si só sem a ajuda das missões, e todo esse sentimento de importância afetou consideravelmente seu ego.

Hoje ele conseguia compreender o que passava na sua mente há anos atrás, e o que passa na mente de muitas e muitas almas que evoluem: por tomarem consciência de um percentual mínimo da verdade, já se consideravam superiores aos demais. E isso estava extremamente errado.

A hierarquia havia e era necessária, não para dar mérito ou poder ao mais evoluídos, mas sim para ajudar a evolução dos menos evoluídos. Naruto, uma singela alma de primeiro grau, mostrara sua importância e força de maneira que Shikamaru jamais vira na vida, e tinha certeza que demoraria muito para conhecer outra alma com esta força de vontade tão forte, mas tão forte, que ele chegava a invejar.

Quem diria que ele, uma alma de terceiro grau, tecnicamente duas vezes mais evoluída que o Uzumaki, estaria usando-o como referência de conduta...

O mundo realmente dá voltas.

_ Talvez seja um sentimento de leigo, mas eu realmente desejo que ele se salve. E é um desejo que vai além do meu sentimento de amizade ou de qualquer missão. O mundo precisa dele. – contatou casualmente, ouvindo Kakashi fechar o livro em seguida e sentindo um olhar compenetrado em sua direção. Virou a cabeça um pouco para a direita, encontrando os olhos meticulosos do mais velho – O que foi?

_ Sabe Shikamaru, há duas situações onde o ceticismo é enterrado em nome de esperanças. Sabe quais são elas? – o grisalho questionou, não dando o devido tempo para receber uma resposta – Quando ainda estamos na ignorância cármica, vivendo o mundinho perfeito e nos preocupando apenas com nossos relacionamentos e profissões; ou quando nós reencontramos um propósito pessoal para viver em nossos anos de trabalho como almas auxiliares. Sabe quando acontece a segunda opção?

A intensidade do olhar de Kakashi e a maneira como suas palavras pareciam extremamente acusatórias fizeram o coração do moreno disparar consideravelmente. Kakashi sabia, ele não era tolo! Como, em algum instante, achara que poderia esconder esse acontecimento dele? Esconder de Naruto, Itachi, Sakura... Era fácil, era tranquilo!

Mas Kakashi era racional, tão racional quanto ele. Mesmo que ambas as racionalidades estivessem balançadas pelo....

_ Insight². – o grisalho respondeu sua própria pergunta, sorrindo por detrás da máscara nada convencional, seus olhos estreitaram de maneira que tal gesto fora denunciado.

_ Eu... – Shikamaru tentou reunir palavra para negar tal afirmação com gestos e exemplos, mas não conseguiu.

Depois de um longo período de silêncio, Kakashi relaxou na cadeira, novamente abrindo o livro e questionando mais uma vez de maneira tão despreocupada que um ignorante ao assunto poderia achar que estavam comentando o tempo daquele dia.

_ Você vai contar pro Naruto que teve o Insight com Sasuke e que o deixou fugir, Shikamaru Nara?

 

_... Continua..._

* * *

_¹ Cena do capítulo 8, cortada naquele ponto. O restante do flashback faz menção a acontecimentos passados que foram descritos em diversos outros capítulos posteriores, e por isso aquela cena precisou ser cortada naquele momento._  
  
² Como a atualização demorou, é possível que vocês tenham esquecido: Insight ocorre quando as almas gêmeas de segundo grau evolutivo para frente se tocam e relembram todas as vidas passadas que tiveram juntos, reconhecendo-se como almas gêmeas naquele instante. Na fanfic, houve descrição do Insight de Itachi com Naruto (Naruto não teve Insight, pois é alma de primeiro grau) e Shizune com Kakashi (e vice versa).   
  
N/A: Ok gente, por partes:   
1 - Sim, Shikamaru e Sasuke tiveram o Insight, não tenham dúvidas quanto a isso. Sim, isso estava previsto desde o inicio da fanfic caso o Sasuke perdesse a votação.   
Ninguém me disse exatamente quem achava que seria a outra alma gêmea de Sasuke, então eu não sei se vocês pensaram nessa possibilidade. Mas eu deixei alguns indícios de que seria Shikamaru:   
Primeiro porque Shikamaru e Sasuke, em todas as interações da fanfic, NUNCA tocaram um no outro. Isso foi extremamente difícil de manter, principalmente na cena em que eles estão sozinhos conversando sobre o mundo celestial na casa do Shikamaru. E antes mesmo de escrever esse capítulo eu precisei reler The Plan inteirinha minuciosamente pra ter certeza de que não deixei escapar em nenhum momento sem querer (por isso a atualização demorou). Felizmente fui cuidadosa e isso não aconteceu, proporcionando a união que eu queria que eles tivessem a partir de agora.   
Segundo porque se Naruto perdeu o contato com a sua alma gêmea inicial porque esta evoluiu e ele não (no caso, Itachi se tornou alma de segundo grau e Naruto não), era de se esperar que o mesmo houvesse ocorrido com Sasuke. Shikamaru é um grau evolutivo à frente que o nosso Uchiha. Esse segundo ponto alguns leitores já tinham se dado conta parabenizo vocês!   
Terceiro porque Shikamaru começou a ficar com o emocional instável quando Sasuke se irritou com Naruto e Itachi e jurou vingança. Isso fazia parte da ligação cármica deles, algo que ficará mais evidente no capítulo seguinte.   
Tenho curiosidade em saber se vocês haviam pensado nessa possibilidade ou não... Se quiserem comentar a esse respeito ficarei grata. Mas por favor, não critiquem o casal. Estava bem na cara que Sasuke não ficaria com os casais mais convencionais desde que ele perdera a votação, e eu desenvolvi essa possibilidade pra ele de maneira minuciosa. Eu confesso que também não sou grande fã de ShikaSasu ou SasuShika, prefiro parear o Shikamaru com a Temari, mas aqui em The Plan os planejei com tanto carinho que me apeguei ao casal demais, ao ponto de me fazer abrir até pastinha recheada de imagem dos dois huahuahuahua xD   
  
2 - Alguém vai perguntar, então já adianto a resposta:   
Se Itachi tivesse perdido a votação, ele teria como segunda alma gêmea o Shikamaru?   
Resposta: NÃO! Shikamaru e Itachi se tocam com um aperto de mão no primeiro encontro dos dois, no Lobby, quando se conhecem, e não houve Insight. Se Itachi houvesse perdido a votação, a alma gêmea dele seria outro personagem.   
  
Beijinhos!!!


	20. Capítulo 20

**THE PLAN**

**Capítulo XX**

 

_ Você vai contar pro Naruto que teve o Insight com Sasuke e que o deixou fugir, Shikamaru Nara?

Shikamaru encarava Kakashi com o queixo caído em total descrença, não acreditando no tom despreocupado que ele usava para praticamente acusá-lo de traição. Contudo, por mais que estivesse irritado com o tom de voz, não via uma maneira imediata de se defender.

Porque era a mais pura verdade: ele e Sasuke haviam sofrido o Insight quando Shikamaru o empurrara para longe naquela maldita clareira numa tentativa de impedir o pior de acontecer. Não foi uma tentativa bem sucedida, mas essa reação causou uma consequência... E, bem, agora ele estava lidando com isso.

Durante todo o período que Naruto permaneceu em coma, Shikamaru pensou reiteradamente em como deveria abordá-lo com essa nova informação. Admirava muito o Uzumaki, mas acontecimentos como este estão fora de seu controle. Os dois não tinham culpa do que aconteceu, assim como Naruto não tinha culpa de ter a ligação tanto com Sasuke quanto com Itachi.

Não era uma traição, mas Kakashi fazia parecer que era algo extremamente condenável. E isso estava o irritava profundamente.

_ Olha aqui Hatake! Quem é você pra...

_ Shikamaru! Ainda bem que não foi embora! – Shikamaru ouviu a voz de Shizune chamá-lo da porta do quarto de Naruto; interrompeu o início da briga e virou-se para a mulher ingênua que não percebera o clima pesado naquele corredor de espera – Tenho novidades para você!

_ Agora não Shizune, eu quero fazer o seu namorado idiota aqui apr...

_ Que tipo de novidades Shizune? – Kakashi o interrompeu, ignorando completamente a fúria do colega de terceiro grau e simplesmente virando mais uma página de seu livro pornográfico, como se nada que estivesse acontecendo ali fosse importante o suficiente para tirar sua atenção daquela maldita leitura.

Ela, por já ser acostumada com a falta de tato do companheiro, não se importou nem um pouco com demonstração de tédio de Kakashi, dedicando sua atenção apenas para o moreno estranhamente irritado à sua frente.

_ Eu estava tão ansiosa pra falar com Naruto que me esqueci de informar: Você foi chamado para uma reunião!

_ Reunião? Mas eu só tenho plantão dentro de dois dias. – o assessor respondeu, se perguntando que maldita alma de segundo grau marcaria reunião consigo nessa altura do campeonato. Era só o que faltava!

_ Não seu bobo, com alma superior! Quinto grau!

Kakashi fechou o livro, finalmente curioso com a nova informação. Shikamaru foi novamente pego de surpresa, sem saber exatamente como devia agir.

_ Pode ser a alma que te permitiu a evolução para que tomasse conta das missões envolvendo Itachi e Sasuke! Isso não é ótimo? Ele pode ter alguma nova informação!

_ Mas...

_ Ou simplesmente é uma alma que deseja acessar Sasuke. – o intruso comentou, participando da conversa que não dizia respeito a ele.

O moreno olhou para Hatake, esquecendo que ambos estavam prestes a brigar instantes atrás e que este o havia interrompido duas vezes seguidas. Haviam chegado a mesma conclusão: podia ser algo extremamente bom, ou completamente ruim.

Se fosse a alma que proporcionara sua evolução para o terceiro nível, certamente teria a possibilidade de questionar a respeito da situação atual de todos eles, principalmente de Naruto. Mas existiam muitas almas de quinto grau, e com a aparente disputa de interesse entre os Senhores... Será que valia a pena o risco?

_ Se você não for, será desertor. – Kakashi respondeu com palavras a pergunta que ele fizera com o olhar. Shikamaru suspirou fundo, fechou os olhos e agarrou os cabelos, apoiando os cotovelos acima de seus joelhos em uma tentativa de pensar e encontrar uma solução para aquele problema.

_ Ahm? Mas como assim acessar Sasuke? – a guardiã do Lobby falou, inclinando a cabeça para o lado e exibindo um ar de questionamento.

_ Shizune... – Shikamaru tentou impedi-la de pensar mais além, mas ela simplesmente ignorou o chamado de seu nome.

_Maldito Kakashi que fala demais!_

_ Pelo que nos descobrimos, esse acesso utiliza como ponte de ligação as particularidades de alma gêmeas, então é necessário que... – ela fez uma pausa em seu discurso, inspirando profundamente como se houvesse recebido um susto. Piscou atordoada algumas vezes, até finalmente expirar com força – Oh...

_ Vocês todos demoram demais para chegar a conclusões óbvias. – o grisalho constatou, ignorando o olhar de fúria de Shikamaru e a surpresa de sua namorada, bocejando e aparentando completo tédio.

_ Hei, Shika, – Shizune se aproximou e levantou o rosto do colega, olhando em seus olhos – Naruto sabe?

_ Não... Eu não tinha decidido como deveria contar isso pra ele.

_ Você tem que contar.

_ Eu sei.

_ Antes da reunião, você tem que contar agora.

_ Eu...

_ Eu vou contar pro Naruto. – subitamente Kakashi se pronunciou, colocando-se de pé e andando até o leito do político.

Shizune e Shikamaru trocaram olhares apavorados, em seguida o moreno correu para dentro do quarto, alcançando Kakashi antes de ele fazer alguma besteira e cobrindo sua boca.

Naruto, o qual havia se assustado com a intromissão barulhenta e afobada em seu quarto, agora simplesmente olhava a cena com um sorriso nos lábios, completamente perdido diante da situação, mas achando tudo extremamente engraçado. Enquanto isso, os dois discutiam e brigavam fisicamente como se esquecessem de que estavam em um hospital.

E Shizune não parecia nada feliz com esse comportamento infantil.

_ Não se meta onde não é chamado Hatake! – Shikamaru gritava, e Kakashi debatia-se para se soltar.

_ Me larga Nara! Você que está se enrolando muito!

_ Hm... Gente... – Naruto tentava conter uma risada e chamar a atenção para si, mas Shizune foi mais rápida.

Com um ágil golpe, arrancou Kakashi dos braços de Shikamaru e o imobilizou com uma chave de braço extremamente apertada, assustando os demais presentes no quarto.

_ A-am-or...

_ CALE A BOCA KAKASHI! – ela gritou em alto e bom som, sorrindo para Shikamaru logo em seguida – Vou deixar vocês a sós, ok? Desculpe pela falta de tato do imbecil aqui.

Censurando a atitude do namorado em voz baixa, Shizune o puxou para fora do quarto, fechando a porta de maneira suave ao sair.

_ Mulheres me dão medo cara... – Shikamaru comentou, olhando para a porta e sentindo um leve estremecer. Naruto concordou enfaticamente com a cabeça.

Depois de alguns segundos olhando para a porta, o assessor voltou a encarar seu chefe, se dando conta que ele o olhava com atenção, sabendo que ele estava ali para dizer algo importante. Afinal de contas, a intromissão completamente desastrosa já entregava suas reais intenções.

_ Aconteceu alguma coisa na prefeitura? O vice fez algo muito ruim?

Shikamaru foi pego de surpresa com a pergunta, e precisou raciocinar algumas vezes antes de responder.

_ Você realmente esta preocupado com a prefeitura com todo esse problema que está acontecendo em sua vida?

Naruto deu de ombros, coçando a cabeça com a sua mão não imobilizada, repetindo seu gesto característico de auto conforto.

_ Bom, é melhor eu me preocupar com algo que realmente tenha uma solução, não é? Já que eu vou morrer mesmo, estive pensando em tentar entrar em contato com o vice por meio do condicionamento de vocês e deixar a cidade em boas mãos. Acho que ele não é uma alma desperta, se ele ouvir meu plano de administração quem sabe ele...

_ Naruto, apenas cale a boca ok? – o outro respondeu com impaciência, caminhando até a cama e sentando-se na cadeira que costumava permanecer no mesmo lugar em todo momento – Pare de falar absurdos.

_ Eu vou morrer Shika, não fique se enganando e...

_ Cale a boca! Você não sabe de nada!

Os dois trocaram olhares conflituosos, até o moreno ceder e abaixar os olhos, encarando suas mãos que descansavam em seu colo.

_ O que você esta querendo me contar? – Naruto questionou com uma voz neutra, se dando conta que algo extremamente importante estava sendo deixado fora de seu conhecimento e não gostando absolutamente nada dessa situação.

_ Sasuke sabe que você está doente, e ele foi atrás da cura. – Shikamaru respondeu em voz baixa, se arrependendo de não ter deixado Kakashi contar. Ao menos o pouparia desta situação totalmente desconfortável.

Novamente ficaram em silêncio, Naruto parecia até ter deixado de respirar. Quando o loiro se deu conta de que Shikamaru não explicaria nada mais além, achou que era o momento de se pronunciar.

_ Shika, o que está acontecendo?

 

**(***)**

 

No final das contas, ele decidiu ir à maldita reunião.

Shikamaru estava sentado sobre a mesma cadeira da outra ocasião, ou ao menos era uma sala extremamente semelhante. A baixa iluminação, a escrivaninha de madeira, a sala sem final aparente... Tudo era extremamente igual.

Mas a alma de quinto grau estava demorando mais para aparecer desta vez.

Suspirou, passou a mão por seu rabo de cavalo tentando se concentrar nas perguntas que pretendia fazer, mas era difícil depois da conversa extremamente intensa que tivera com Naruto.

O loiro ouviu tudo praticamente calado, o que não era algo que condizia com o seu comportamento natural de hiperatividade, mesmo naquelas condições hospitalares. Naruto exibia um olhar analítico, que não vacilou nem quando Shikamaru finalmente revelou a ligação de alma gêmea que possuía com Sasuke.

Isso, inicialmente, preocupou Shikamaru: Naruto não era assim. Será que todos esses problemas dos últimos meses haviam endurecido seu coração e remodelado sua personalidade de modo que agora ele se tornara uma pessoa completamente irreconhecível? Uma mera sombra daquele Uzumaki que provara com tanta veemência suas falhas por meio de atitudes admiráveis?

Contudo, assim que proferira a ultima sílaba, Naruto se pronunciou.

“Vá para a reunião” ele havia dito. Shikamaru esperava mais palavras do que isso, mas Naruto desviou o olhar e murmurou “eu tenho muito no que pensar, apenas vá”.

O moreno não tinha certeza do que se passara na cabeça do seu chefe, mas não quis contrariar a ordem. Levantou-se e foi para o Lobby sem pausas em seu trajeto, tentando entender o que significava aquele tipo de reação.

Será que o Uzumaki estava bravo? Nervoso? Furioso? Indiferente?

Era difícil dizer, e nem todos os anos de convivência entre os dois ajudaram em sua interpretação a respeito deste comportamento. Não parecia que era Naruto Uzumaki aquele deitado naquela cama de hospital... Parecia um completo estranho. Uma pessoa sem emoções.

Ou talvez sem esperanças.

_ Shikamaru Nara! – a voz da alma superior o despertou de seus devaneios, Shikamaru ajeitou-se na cadeira – Veio rápido ao meu encontro, fico satisfeito!

_ Hum... É... – ele não sabia ao certo como cumprimentar a alma em questão. Não conseguia vê-la dentre aquela penumbra do ambiente, mas reconheceu o tom de voz suave e perspicaz da vez anterior, percebendo se tratar da mesma pessoa.

E isso o reconfortou um pouco.

_ Bom... Por que o senhor me chamou para essa reunião? – era melhor seguir a etiqueta antes de bombardeá-lo de perguntas, não é mesmo?

_ Direto ao ponto, gosto disso! – o seu superior aproximou-se um pouco, contornando a mesa com passos lentos. Quando sua voz soou novamente, Shikamaru chegou a se assustar com a autoridade de seu tom – Shikamaru Nara, não se mova: isso é uma ordem superior!

_ Mas que diabos? – o moreno tentou ir contra o ordenamento, mas como previsto era completamente impossível quebrar a força do comando. Não conseguiu se levantar e fugir dali, enquanto isso a alma se aproximava cada vez mais, contornando-o e caminhando em sua direção por trás, de modo que ele não conseguia vê-lo – O-o que você pretende fazer?

_ Desculpe Nara, mas acho que vou precisar te tirar de circulação por um tempinho. – ele respondeu, bem próximo de si, colocando as mãos quentes sobre suas têmporas e massageando com cuidado – Agora relaxe.

Shikamaru nunca esteve tão apavorado em sua vida, e mesmo com tanto pavor e adrenalina em sua corrente sanguínea, acabou adormecendo como mágica sob o toque da alma traidora, sabendo exatamente quem ela queria atingir com essa “reunião”.

 _Desculpe Naruto... Desculpe Sasuke..._  – foram seus pensamentos finais, antes de cair na completa escuridão.

 

**(***)**

 

_ Aqui, come tudo!

_ Sakura-chan, pare de me tratar como uma criança! – o loiro respondeu com uma careta a postos, virando o rosto e se recusando a ser alimentado pela amiga. Sakura suspirou fundo e colocou o garfo de volta a bandeja de refeição hospitalar, finalmente cedendo e entregando o talher para que seu amigo comesse sem o seu auxílio.

_ Naruto, como você é chato! Só estou querendo te ajudar! – a rosada respondeu, observando o loiro se alimentar de maneira desajeitada com apenas uma mão.

_ Não, você está querendo exercitar seu lado maternal comigo, como sempre. Sakura, você devia ter filhos...

_ Não posso ter filhos, você e Sasuke-kun já me dão trabalho demais!

Naruto suspirou com impaciência, colocando mais uma garfada na boca enquanto girava os olhos diante das palavras da amiga.

Quem percebeu pela primeira vez que Sakura possuía um lado maternal muito aflorado foi Sasuke, e depois de algumas demonstrações levemente assustadoras, Naruto teve que concordar com o ex-marido: Sakura realmente tratava os dois como filhos. A começar pelo episódio em que trancou os dois no mesmo cômodo para que fizessem as pazes, o lado “mãezona” da amiga só aumentava de maneira progressiva.

E por mais que Naruto reclamasse veementemente, ele gostava muito de ter Sakura ao seu lado, auxiliando-o. Foi por isso que requisitou sua presença, e a rosada surgiu dentro de instantes sem sequer pestanejar.

_ Obrigado por ter vindo, Sakura-chan. – ele falou depois de um longo período de quietude – Eu espero que isso não te cause problemas.

_ Bom, é tarde demais não é? – a rosada abriu o flip de seu celular, mostrando a tela negra para Naruto – Já nem está funcionando mais...

_ ... Bateria?

_ Não, seu baka! Quando algum eletrônico se torna receptor, ele não funciona mais com energia. Eu não carrego esse celular há anos! Se não está funcionando, significa que eu fui contra as regras e, de certo, perdi meu receptor. O de Kakashi parece que foi destruído, mas o de Itachi também não deve estar funcionando mais.

Apesar do belo sorriso que Sakura exibia nos lábios, a culpa atingia Naruto de tal forma que ele desistiu de comer. Empurrou a bandeja para frente e olhou para a comida com certo enjoo, furioso consigo mesmo por ter colocado mais um amigo no meio de toda aquela confusão.

_ Eu... Eu achei que almas de segundo grau podiam não aceitar missões, que você não estava obrigada a nos levar para o Lobby devido aquela missão coletiva, já que você podia recursar. Itachi falou a respeito disso algumas vezes quando me explicava o funcionamento de tudo. – sua voz estava baixa e melancólica, demonstrando a decepção que aquela nova informação o causara – Se eu soubesse que isso ia acontecer, jamais teria te chamado...

_ Não seja idiota! – a rosada respondeu, dando um doloroso cascudo na cabeça de Naruto, fazendo-o gemer de dor – Eu vim porque quis! E se você não me chamasse, eu não ia ficar nada feliz quando descobrisse!

Naruto não reagiu ao golpe após a surpresa, e continuou olhando com melancolia para baixo.

_ Olha Naruto, pra falar a verdade eu também não achei que isso fosse acontecer, porque você está certo: eu posso recusar missões por ser uma alma de segundo grau, independente de ser uma missão coletiva ou não. Se eles me extinguiram, foi devido ao uso da regra de ouro.

_ Eles estão usando demais essa maldita regra. – comentou baixinho, se sentindo ainda mais sufocado.

_ Eu concordo.

O Uzumaki finalmente levantou o rosto, e Sakura ainda sorria de maneira extremamente reconfortante, fazendo-o se sentir quente por dentro.

_ Algo de muito errado está acontecendo com a hierarquia celestial. Eu estou bem por fora do que vocês sabem, mas não precisa ser nenhum gênio para chegar a essa conclusão. O simples fato da regra de ouro ser invocada demais já demonstra isso. Então eu não me arrependo de ser tirada dessa confusão, porque agora já não tenho mais certeza de quais são os verdadeiros ideais daqueles que nos remetem às missões. Por isso tenho que te agradecer Naruto, obrigada por me chamar!

 _O que há de errado com essas mulheres?_ – Naruto se questionava, encarando a amiga com total descrença. Não era a primeira vez que isso acontecia, Shizune também o havia agradecido por ter feito Kakashi rebelar-se contra a hierarquia. Mas ele não conseguia entender como ser caçado por todos poderia ser uma coisa boa aos olhos dessas pessoas.

_ O que há de tão bom em viver fugindo? – murmurou para si mesmo, numa tentativa de compreender a maneira como o cérebro delas funcionava. Sakura ouviu sua indagação e riu baixinho, levando uma de suas mãos ate o rosto de Naruto e fazendo-o voltar a fitar seus olhos determinados.

_ Respondo sua pergunta com outra pergunta: O que há de tão bom em permanecer na ignorância, sendo enganado e apunhalado pelas costas? Eu amo você e Sasuke, e se está errado agir de acordo com o meu amor por vocês, eu prefiro ir contra as regras. Eu simplesmente prefiro saber a verdade, minha decisão não é tão diferente da sua quando resolveu acompanhar Itachi para saber a verdade. Você se arrepende?

As palavras de Sakura fizeram Naruto lembrar-se vividamente de algo que Itachi o dissera há alguns meses atrás:

 

__ Naruto, nós vamos conseguir. Não interessa a raiva que Sasuke está sentindo, não interessa o plano, não interessa nada disso. Eu te amo, e amo Sasuke como meu irmão mais novo. E se o amor não sobressair a tudo isso, não vejo motivos para viver em um mundo sem a soberania desse sentimento.¹_

 

Shizune havia feito Naruto rir, o próprio havia se divertido um pouco com a discussão de Kakashi e Shikamaru, mas fora Sakura quem realmente o fizera sorrir aquele sorriso radiante que era sua marca registrada, recebendo um pouco de esperança em seu coração; mesmo que momentaneamente.

_ Não, não me arrependo! Acho que estou começando a entender vocês... – respondeu, erguendo uma de suas mãos e imitando o gesto da colega, acariciando sua bochecha com ternura.

Os dois ouviram um pigarro nada discreto às suas costas e se viraram para encarar quem acabara de chegar. Naruto sentiu-se quente por dentro ao visualizar Itachi, tão feliz com sua presença que não se deu conta do olhar levemente irritado que ele direcionava a Sakura.

_ Neko-chan, eu achei que você...

_ Quando eu te trouxe para cá, achei que deixei bem claro como estava minha situação com Naruto. – ele falou para a rosada com um tom de voz pouco amigável, interrompendo seu namorado sem sequer se dar conta do que fazia.

Sakura imediatamente retirou a mão do rosto de Naruto e se colocou de pé.

_ Vocês Uchihas são muito possessivos e veem malícia em tudo! – ela respondeu com um suspiro, abrindo um sorriso comedido em seguida. Caminhou até onde Itachi estava parado e o abraçou afetuosamente, pegando os dois homens do recinto de surpresa perante tal gesto – Obrigada por cuidar dele pra mim, e me desculpe se dificultei as coisas em alguns momentos. Mas, independente de qualquer coisa, quero deixar uma coisa bem claro Uchiha: – Sakura se aproximou ainda mais, sussurrando no ouvido de Itachi para que apenas ele pudesse ouvir suas palavras – Se você o machucar fisicamente, psicologicamente ou emocionalmente, eu te mato.

Em seguida, interrompeu o abraço, sorriu com doçura, acenou para Naruto e se retirou do quarto, deixando o casal sozinho, ambos com uma expressão de completo espanto pelo que acabara de acontecer.

_ Acho... Hum... Que ela acabou de me agradecer e me ameaçar de morte, logo em seguida. – Itachi estava extremamente confuso com o comportamento de Sakura, e isso fez Naruto rir um pouco, chamando-o para perto com um aceno de cabeça.

_ É só a Sakura-chan sendo Sakura-chan, não ligue. – ele disse quando o moreno se aproximou o suficiente.

_ Você acha que ela me mataria?

_ Provavelmente sim.

Itachi fez uma expressão facial inédita de terror, e Naruto riu com gosto. O puxou para próximo e roubou-lhe um beijo de seus lábios.

_ Desculpa por mais cedo, eu...

_ Shii!

Itachi o calou novamente com um segundo beijo, um pouco mais intenso e demorado que o anterior. Naruto se rendeu e deixou qualquer pedido de desculpas no esquecimento, puxando a gola do outro para trazê-lo para mais próximo de si.

Quanto tempo aquele beijo em especifico durou era um grande mistério, e quando Naruto estava quase cedendo pela falta de ar, Itachi interrompeu o ato com uma mordida de leve em seu lábio inferior, finalizando com um selinho suave.

_ Sabe, eu estive pensando... – o primogênito Uchiha sussurrou, a cada sílaba seus lábios roçavam nos de Naruto, que estava tentado a beijá-lo novamente e por isso não ousou abrir a boca para falar, respondendo um mero “hum?” para sua afirmação – Eu vou escrever um livro pra você.

_ E esse você vai me deixar ler? – o loiro questionou, agora se esquecendo completamente do beijo e sentindo uma excitação tremenda na perspectiva de ler algo que seu amado escrevia.

Há quanto tempo não implorava para que Itachi fornecesse uma cópia de um trabalho seu, qualquer coisa! Ele sabia que o namorado publicava desde a adolescência se utilizando de um pseudônimo, mas nunca conseguiu descobrir para, finalmente, ter acesso aos seus projetos publicados.

_ É, quem sabe. – Itachi respondeu, sorrindo e ganhando um rosnado irritado em retorno – Tá, vamos fazer um trato: Se você sair dessa, eu deixo você ler.

_ Oh, mas que gênio! Se eu morrer obviamente não vou poder ler, né? – Itachi se afastou, rindo, e apertando o nariz de Naruto em seguida para provocá-lo. Naruto fez uma expressão raivosa, e Itachi resolveu parar com a provocação.

_ Exatamente, isso significa que você vai ler de qualquer jeito!

_ Itachi... – Naruto entristeceu-se subitamente, não querendo brincar de ‘ilusões’ com Itachi. O outro o censurou com o olhar, como se indicasse que não deveriam discutir esse assunto naquele momento. Por fim, ele suspirou em derrota, levantando o polegar e abrindo um sorriso amarelo em retorno – Ok, ok, combinado.

_ Shikamaru explicou pra você o que está acontecendo, não explicou? – o outro o questionou com os olhos, e Itachi deu de ombros – Kakashi nunca foi bom em manter segredos.

_ Sim... – Naruto respondeu brevemente, virando o rosto e evitando encarar o outro nos olhos.

_ É ótimo, não? Se Sasuke está em algum lugar tentando encontrar a solução para...

_ Itachi... Por favor, ok? Simplesmente pare de agir como se eu fosse sair dessa maldita cama!

O Uchiha parou de falar, analisando as lágrimas se formavam nos olhos de seu amado, as quais eram bravamente contidas.

Naruto estava há algum tempo no hospital, e mesmo que estivesse em coma durante todo esse tempo obviamente estava cansado de ficar deitado naquela cama. Questionara duas vezes desde que acordara quando teria alta, e os médicos deram um prognostico animadores que provavelmente não seriam cumpridos.

Eles não tinham a plena consciência do grau de severidade do câncer de Naruto. Mesmo o papel mostrando algo totalmente desanimador, não chegava aos pés da gravidade real do câncer do político. Ele muito dificilmente sairia do hospital...

E parece que desde a conversa com Kakashi, Naruto já estava percebendo isso.

_ Se você fizer muita questão, eu posso condicioná-los pra te dar alta quando você tirar os pontos.

_ Faria isso por mim? – o loiro respondeu com a voz ríspida pelo esforço de conter o choro, limpando os olhos molhados com a sua mão não-imobilizada.

_ Eu sou contra, você sabe disso. Eu acho que você deveria tratar. – Itachi respondeu, acariciando seus cabelos enquanto falava – Mas eu faria por você. Quero dizer, se você prometer agir com cautela dentro de casa, tomar os remédios e...

Naruto o puxou novamente, desta vez para um abraço extremamente desajeitado, mas nem por isso menos intenso. Itachi retribuiu, apertando-o apenas um pouco, com medo de machucá-lo, e seu namorado soluçou, ainda se esforçando pra conter o choro.

_ Raposinha chorona.

_ Cale a boca. – Naruto retrucou, rindo enquanto chorava – Obrigado Itachi, isso é muito importante pra mim. Eu quero ficar com você nesse período, não aqui.

_ Eu sei...

_ Eu te amo.

A declaração de amor fora de contexto pegou Itachi de surpresa. Naruto não costumava se declarar com muita frequência, e quando o fazia geralmente era para justificar os sentimentos que nutria pelos dois irmãos, citando-os na mesma declaração de amor.

_ Eu também te amo. – sussurrou docemente em seu ouvido, beijando o seu pescoço e separando-se do abraço – Mas que desolação é essa? Onde está a sua fé?

 _Boa pergunta_  – O loiro pensou, deixando mais lágrimas escorrerem e molharem seus lençóis.

_ Acho que perdi a fé quando descobri tudo que há por detrás do mundo celestial.

_ Pois então retome essa fé. Se não em Deus, ao menos em Sasuke, ao menos na gente...

Provavelmente Itachi pretendia falar mais, mas foram subitamente interrompidos por Kakashi e Shizune. Naruto limpou os olhos apressado, mas sabia que provavelmente seus olhos vermelhos denunciariam seu momento de fraqueza.

De qualquer maneira, os dois foram gentis o suficiente em não censurá-lo pelas lágrimas.

_ Oi de novo Naruto! – Shizune o cumprimentou com um sorriso educado nos lábios, empurrando Kakashi para frente até praticamente cair sobre a cama hospitalar – Eu trouxe o babaca pra pedir desculpas a você.

_ Pelo que? – Naruto questionou, piscando duas vezes e se sentindo perdido.

_ Por eu ser um intrometido e ter tentado contar coisas que não me dizem respeito. – o grisalho falou mecanicamente, olhando para o teto do quarto – Agora, por favor, me perdoe, porque se não ficarei sem sexo por três meses.

_ KAKASHI! – Shizune gritou, completamente horrorizada, dando um soco nas costas do namorado e arrancando risinhos de Naruto.

E naquele momento Naruto se deu conta de que se toda essa confusão ao menos serviu para unir este casal, quem sabe não tenha sido uma completa loucura como ele imaginava. Afinal, nada se sobrepõe ao amor não é mesmo?

Como se lesse seus pensamentos, Itachi segurou sua mão, sorrindo de uma maneira tão aberta que chegava a atingir seus olhos.

“É Raposinha, é assim que tem que pensar!” Naruto podia praticamente ouvir a conversa mental que Itachi tentava ter consigo.

Mas por mais que naquele instante houvesse certo grau de positivismo em seus pensamentos, durante a noite, quando seu quarto ficou silencioso e Itachi finalmente adormeceu no sofá de visitantes, todas as melancolias e os problemas vieram visitá-lo.

E as lagrimas escorreram novamente.

_Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke... Onde diabos você está?_

 

**(***)**

 

Naruto sonhava, e não era um sonho agradável.

O pesadelo se passava longe da casa que dividia com Itachi e o casal de amigos, em um país muito distante. As pessoas falavam em um idioma que ele não entendia, mas gesticulavam de maneira agressiva, provavelmente acusando-o de alguma coisa.

Ele tentava correr para o mais longe possível daquelas pessoas, atravessando ruas movimentadas e becos escuros de uma cidade desconhecida. Mas elas o seguiam, suas vozes raivosas se tornavam cada vez mais altas, ecoando em seus ouvidos de forma assustadoramente acusatória.

_ Me deixe em paz! Eu só quero paz! – ele implorava enquanto corria, tropeçando por latas de lixos caídas e outros objetos que faziam papéis de obstáculos.

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade torturante, ele chegou até um beco sem saída, se dando conta de que seria impossível escalar o muro e fugir a multidão. Virou-se para todas as pessoas raivosas, mas não mais implorou por misericórdia.

Caiu de joelhos, agarrando a calçada imunda com as unhas e gritando em angustia, desejando que tudo acabasse o quanto antes.

Tudo que ele desejava era realmente morrer, e não se importava nem um pouco com a situação humilhante em que sua vida seria arrancada de si: num beco imundo, linchado por desconhecidos.

Subitamente sentiu alguém colocar uma mão sobre seu cabelo e iniciar um cafuné único, que penteava seus cabelos para trás ao mesmo tempo em que bagunçava seus fios. Não era uma caricia qualquer, era um gesto muito significativo para ele. Há muitos anos não sentia algo assim...

O medo e a angustia foram se esvaecendo de seu coração gradativamente, o calor e conforto invadindo seu corpo de maneira extremamente convidativa.

_ Onde está sua fé? – a pessoa que o acariciava perguntou, e antes que pudesse processar suas palavras, Naruto acordou.

Ao despertar, sentiu o cheiro do próprio quarto. Sem abrir os olhos, esticou o braço a procura de Itachi do outro lado da cama de casal, e se deu conta de que estava sozinho.

Suspirou profundamente e relaxou na cama, feliz por aquilo ter sido um sonho, mas não tão contente por despertar naquele estagio deplorável de vida. Seu estomago doía de fome e azia, ele sabia que estava quase na hora de tomar novos medicamentos e machucar ainda mais seu organismo pela medicação forte. Sua cabeça latejava e a ponta dos seus dedos coçava. Seu corpo ultimamente o incomodava tanto que sequer parecia seu.

Ele realmente desejava que isso tudo acabasse logo.

_ Ah Naruto, onde está sua fé? – uma voz, a mesma do sonho, voltou a repetir ao mesmo tempo em que, mais uma vez, seus cabelos eram entrelaçados por dedos brincalhões e firmes.

Naruto abriu os olhos, e mesmo com a escuridão do local, identificou o visitante em seu quarto. Teve a completa certeza de ainda estava dormindo... Só podia ser um sonho dentro de outro sonho...

Respirou fundo e, ignorando o absurdo que estava prestes a fazer, falou em voz alta com a sua alucinação:

_ Pai?!

 

_... Continua ...._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ Capítulo 16


	21. Chapter 21

**THE PLAN**

**Capítulo XXI**

 

_ Pai!? – repetiu, incrédulo, tentando se sentar na cama mas sendo gentilmente impedido com um toque suave em seu corpo.

_ Não faça esforços físicos, você não está na sua melhor forma. – Minato respondeu, acariciando o rosto do filho e mantendo-o deitado no colchão, ainda empurrando-o de leve em seu ombro esquerdo.

Naruto teve a completa certeza de que aquilo era um sonho. Se em seu mais completo delírio pudesse imaginar a volta de seu pai, ele certamente não voltaria com a mesma aparência de tantos anos atrás, como se não tivesse envelhecido um ano sequer. Seu sorriso jovial ainda estava a postos, nenhuma uma ruga de expressão se formara em seu rosto e os cabelos, completamente dourados, não possuíam um único fio branco entre a cabeleira espetada e vasta. O Minato à sua frente nada mais era do que uma lembrança de seu desaparecido pai, uma alucinação de sua mente ao estar próximo da morte... Ou talvez, apenas talvez, seu pai tivesse vindo...

... Buscá-lo.

_ Estou morrendo? – perguntou com a voz fraca, tossindo forte logo em seguida e quase não ouvindo a risada divertida de seu progenitor.

_ Mas que diabos Naruto! Não me vê há décadas e essa é a primeira coisa que tem a dizer? – respondeu com animação, bagunçando mais uma vez os cabelos completamente cheios de nós do Uzumaki (fazia tempo que eles não eram penteados adequadamente).

_ Se eu tiver morrendo a gente pode conversar no caminho, não pode? Quero me livrar logo dessa dor.

Minato parou de gargalhar, olhando a expressão séria de Naruto com o coração partido. Seu filho realmente parecia estar sentindo muita dor: ele estava magro, abatido, seus cabelos não tinham o mesmo brilho de antes, seus olhos pareciam mais claros e levemente embaçados; sua pele, anteriormente bronzeada e com aparência saudável, estava pálida, quase acinzentada; sua voz estava rouca e fraca...

_ Eu sinto por você ter que passar por tudo isso, filho.

_ Então me tira daqui logo. Por favor... – Naruto sussurrou em resposta, mantendo o olhar firme em seu pai, suplicando pela morte. Minato simplesmente suspirou, acariciando mais uma vez o rosto do mais novo – Por que você não me leva logo? Por que está procrastinando a minha dor?

_ Naruto... Você não vai morrer. Não agora.

O Uzumaki permaneceu-se calado por alguns instantes, simplesmente apreciando o carinho e mantendo o olhar penetrante focado nos olhos azuis de seu pai, tão parecidos com seus quando ele ainda era saudável, há uns meses atrás. Estranho, parecia que fazia uma eternidade, e não apenas poucos meses; a leucemia que o abateu realmente era avassaladora.

_ Você é apenas um sonho então. – constatou, por fim, suspirando com tristeza.

Era bom sonhar com seu pai, mas ele realmente preferia morrer e acabar logo com a dor que sentia e causava aos demais a sua volta. Afinal, não era nada fácil cuidar de alguém tão dependente quanto ele, e ele sabia que estava sendo um estorvo na vida de todas essas pessoas.

_ O que você quer que eu seja meu filho? – Minato questionou, ainda mantendo a faceta de pena e irritando Naruto profundamente. Estava sofrendo sim, mas não queria a pena dos outros!

_ Eu queria que você fosse um mágico, um gênio da lâmpada! E que mudasse todo o meu presente para que nada disso tivesse acontecido! Eu queria ser feliz com Itachi, queria que Sasuke reaparecesse seja lá de onde ele está agora, queria ser saudável, queria ter a prefeitura de volta pra que eu pudesse fazer aquilo que é o meu dever! Eu só desejaria não ser um inútil, um problema!

Naruto falava com a voz firme, gargalhando de maneira extremamente falsa a cada frase. Chorava, um choro suave e cheio de lágrimas, e ao fim de seu discurso soltou um soluço sentido. Minato voltou a acariciar seus cabelos, encorajando que continuasse a falar e expor toda aquela dor que o incomodava tanto. Às vezes o simples gesto de desabafar pode melhorar bastante o pesar de alguém.

_ Mas como o senhor não é um mágico nem um gênio, eu gostaria que fosse um ceifador de almas... Pra me tirar daqui.

_ Itachi e Sasuke ficariam tristes se você se fosse...

_ Eu causo mais dor ao Itachi dando o trabalho que estou dando. Sasuke sumiu no mundo, não deve se importar tanto assim. – resmungou o loiro mais novo.

Minato lembrou-se prontamente dos momentos de birra de Naruto criança, sorrindo com o déjà vu momentâneo. Mesmo que fosse o lado infantil de seu filho, a personalidade dele ainda existia, ainda que de maneira extremamente velada, e isso era reconfortante.

_ Os dois estão fazendo de tudo para poder te ajudar e fazem isso com o maior gosto. Só querem ter o privilégio de um dia ver você sorrir, nem que seja um pouco antes da morte. Itachi, mesmo sendo contra você sair do hospital, está feliz em te ter ao lado dele e faria qualquer sacrifício para deixá-lo o mais confortável possível. E Sasuke...

Minato sorriu ao recordar-se de seu ultimo encontro com o caçula Uchiha.

 

**(***)**

 

_O corpo de Shikamaru Nara parecia extremamente relaxado, e qualquer leigo poderia acreditar que ele estava dormindo em um sono profundo. A alma de quinto grau aguardou, circulando pela sala até encontrar uma cadeira desocupada, a qual foi colocada do outro lado da mesa central. Sentou-se e aguardou pacientemente o suposto despertar de Shikamaru._

_Ele abriu os olhos com suavidade, piscando algumas vezes e movendo os ombros para relaxar. Subitamente, seu olhar foi alterado: mais duro, menos analítico. Não era mais Shikamaru Nara a sua frente, e sim Sasuke Uchiha, que o observava com descrença total estampada em sua face. Como era uma nova alma, o comando de “não se mova” não estava mais ativado, mas nem por isso o loiro se preocupou com a liberdade do outro._

__ Naruto? – Sasuke falou, levando as mãos instintivamente para sua própria garganta ao ouvir sua voz completamente diferente do que estava acostumado._

__ Não Sasuke. Mas fico feliz com você me confundir com Naruto, significa que ele herdou algo de minha aparência mesmo depois de mais velho. – a alma de quinto grau respondeu, sorrindo com suavidade – Você não deve se lembrar de mim, era muito pequeno a última vez que nos vimos..._

_Os pensamentos de Sasuke foram rápidos, e dentro de poucos segundos compreendeu o que acontecia. Estava sendo acessado por Shikamaru, tal qual fizeram com Naruto utilizando-se de seu corpo há algum tempo atrás. A experiência fora assustadora demais para ser esquecida._

_Contudo, o suposto ‘fantasma’ a sua frente era algo ainda mais assustador do que a perspectiva de estar no corpo de sua alma gêmea._

__ Minato? Minato Namikaze? – questionou com a voz trêmula devido a uma mistura de medo e curiosidade._

__ Seus pais me pediram para dizer que sentem orgulho de você, Sasuke. – o loiro respondeu com suavidade, ainda tão novo fisicamente quanto Sasuke se recordava vagamente. Vendo desta perspectiva, Sasuke até parecia mais velho que o próprio Namikaze._

__ Meus pais?_

__ Seus pais já encarnaram novamente Sasuke, estão em ano de trabalho no planeta Vento, mas constantemente buscam informações suas e de Itachi. Não sei se sabe, mas almas familiares tendem a se encontrar na maioria de suas vidas, e eles aguardam a ida de vocês dois para lá o quanto antes._

__ N-não fale coisas absurdas!_

_Minato sorriu mais largamente, mostrando os dentes da mesma maneira que Naruto costumava sorrir quando estava extremamente satisfeito. Não havia como negar o parentesco dos dois. Sasuke suspirou e passou as mãos no rosto, sentindo a suavidade da pele de Shikamaru, percebendo que ela era menos áspera do que a sua._

_Que ironia! Estava conhecendo finalmente o corpo de sua alma gêmea, mas de uma maneira extremamente incomoda e nada natural._

__ Não fale sobre eles. Apenas... não. – ele se recusava a ouvir essa ladainha, preferia deixar os mortos onde eles estavam: enterrados. Já era difícil demais lidar com a dor, e a melhor forma de superá-la era tentar esquecê-la... Não é?_

__ Ok. Mas não sofra mais pelo passado Sasuke. Eles estão bem, estão felizes... Fazia parte da evolução dos dois passar pelo que passaram._

_O mais novo não respondeu, olhando para as mãos de Shikamaru e deslizando os dedos sobre a palma de cada uma delas. Minato achava extremamente interessante a interação que Sasuke estava tendo com o corpo de Shikamaru, mas preferiu não proferir em voz alta a sua curiosidade, se perguntando minimamente se Nara estaria agindo da mesma maneira seja lá onde estivesse._

__ Você não estava em meio a um procedimento hospitalar, estava?_

__ Eu estava em casa... – o Uchiha caçula respondeu, estremecendo de leve em imaginar a possibilidade de ter sido retirado de seu corpo em meio a uma “atividade no laboratório”. Shikamaru certamente não saberia o que deveria fazer e provavelmente seria preso..._

__ Isso é bom... Como vão as pesquisas?_

__ Que diabos Namikaze! Para de enrolar! O que você quer comigo, porra!? – Sasuke questionou, elevando o tom de voz e esquecendo-se momentaneamente que estava diante de uma alma superior._

__ Você não parece assustado por estar no corpo de Shikamaru, e por isso posso concluir que isto já deve ter ocorrido outra vez. – Minato respondeu, ignorando o rompante de Sasuke – Quem foi?_

__ Eu lá vou saber! Era um idiota maldito que se autodenominava Deus, que acessou Naruto utilizando o meu corpo._

__ Hummm..._

_O loiro permaneceu pensativo por alguns instantes, avaliando a informação dada por Sasuke. Por fim, suspirou, juntou as mãos e abriu um novo sorriso._

__ Isso não importa por hora! – o mais velho respondeu, ficando em pé e circundando a mesa, abaixando-se para ficar da mesma altura que Sasuke se encontrava, ainda sentado naquela cadeira – Você não está aqui por acaso. Há um motivo, e o motivo sou eu._

__ Isso é óbvio, já que você fez todo mundo de trouxa, agiu como se estivesse morrido e... – Sasuke parou de falar, observando os olhos azuis de Minato fora de foco, antes de arregalá-los em compreensão – Seu DNA._

__ Bom, isso é pra “doutores” como você. Não entendo direito. Mas sim... Eu estou aqui para te ajudar nas experiências, já que Naruto tem 50% do meu DNA e minha família tem um histórico categórico de câncer, sendo eu a única exceção, é provável que Naruto tenha herdado a doença do meu sangue. Mas como eu nunca desenvolvi, pode ter algo no meu código genético que impeça o desenvolvimento desta doença hereditária e..._

__ Apenas... Argh! Cale-se! Você está atrapalhando meu raciocínio falando essas tolices leigas! – Sasuke exclamou, processando a informação que acabara de receber. Não era exatamente da forma como Minato falava, mas isso não significava que a presença de Minato fosse algo inútil. Muito pelo contrário, ele poderia progredir categoricamente na pesquisa se utilizasse tal DNA e..._

__ Isso é jeito de falar com seu sogro? Saiba que ex-marido existe, mas sogro é pra sempre.(1)_

_Sasuke corou minimamente, se sentindo acuado pela frase de Minato. Este, todavia, apenas sorriu, rindo da própria piada com uma grande dose de bom humor._

__ Estava brincando, não se sinta acuado. Do que precisa?_

__ Um laboratório, amostras, um leito, os exames de Naruto que estão na pasta do pensionato e..._

__ O que, exatamente, você estava fazendo Sasuke Uchiha?_

_Sasuke desviou o olhar, novamente corado, voltando a apreciar as mãos de Shikamaru._

__ Isso não é importante agora... – respondeu depois de uma pausa extremamente desconfortável, dando a entender para Minato que seja lá o que Sasuke estivesse fazendo para tentar encontrar a cura para Naruto, não deveria ser algo muito digno._

__ Certo. Vou trazer Shikamaru de volta e conseguir o que você precisa aqui na capital. Dê um jeito de memorizar os exames de Naruto, pois eu não confiaria em remetê-los por e-mail, fax ou correio nas condições precárias em que estamos agindo agora e na quantidade absurdas de almas despertas que estão atrás de você. Terei que acessá-lo por meio de Shikamaru, então ele deve ficar em minha companhia pelo tempo que a pesquisa durar._

__ Faça isso todos os dias às dez da manhã. Estarei em casa, para não gerar grandes complicações para Shikamaru._

__ Ok. – O loiro se aproximou do outro presente mais uma vez, levantando as mãos para tocar novamente as têmporas do moreno. Sasuke mordeu o lábio e ameaçou falar, mas no fim optou por permanecer calado – Quer pedir alguma coisa Sasuke?_

__ Eu posso...Eu posso deixar um bilhete?_

_A alma de quinto grau piscou, sorrindo em compreensão logo em seguida. Buscou um papel qualquer de suas vestes, encontrando uma nota fiscal surrada e uma caneta pequena, entregando os dois objetos para o moreno, que rabiscou algo antes de voltar à posição anterior, com os olhos fechados._

_Sem trocarem palavras, Minato novamente fez Sasuke relaxar para que pudesse ocorrer a troca de almas da maneira menos traumática possível, e enquanto isso espionou o conteúdo do bilhete, preso firmemente entre os dedos de Shikamaru._

_“Desculpe por tudo. Obrigado por existir.”_

_O loiro soltou um riso satisfeito, voltando a se concentrar em auxiliar na transição. Shikamaru certamente iria gostar do bilhete, e talvez fosse até bom se isso se tornasse um hábito entre os dois. Sasuke definitivamente precisava de um pouco de luz em sua vida._

 

**(***)**

 

_ ... Sasuke também está fazendo o seu melhor.

_ Pai... Se você é apenas um sonho, poderia ao menos parar de me dar lição de moral? Faz anos que sonhei a última vez com você...

O loiro mais velho sorriu, inclinando-se para frente e beijando a testa de Naruto.

_ Eu também, meu filho. Senti muito sua falta.

_ Não fale como se você existisse... – ele respondeu, deixando mais algumas lágrimas escorrerem de suas pálpebras ao fechar os olhos e suspirar de maneira dolorida – Não fale... Apenas fique comigo.

E Minato realizou o seu desejo, acariciando novamente os cabelos de seu garoto (que já não era tão garoto assim) e seu rosto em um gesto paternal de completa devoção, apreciando aquele momento da mesma forma que seu filho apreciava.

Naruto, por sua vez, não se importava em estar em um sonho consciente. Tudo que ele queria era aproveitar aquele toque conhecido pelo maior tempo que conseguia até sucumbir à sua própria fraqueza e dormir novamente. Sentia-se extremamente inútil por, até mesmo em seus próprios sonhos, acabar dormindo e deixando de desfrutar algo tão raro.

E estava tão exausto que sequer passou por sua mente o quão absurdo era dormir em meio a um sonho.

Quando o loiro mais novo passou a ressonar com suavidade, Minato parou de acariciá-lo. Sabia que seu filho acreditava que aquilo não passava de uma alucinação de sua mente e que talvez não recordasse do reencontro ao despertar. Contudo, talvez fosse melhor poupá-lo de maiores emoções naquele momento de sua vida.

Ouviu um suave barulho de porta sendo aberta e virou-se. Sorriu para o homem que o observava com o olhar totalmente amedrontado e descrente.

_ M-minato?

_ Finalmente o encontrei. Nós precisamos conversar, Itachi Uchiha.

 

**(***)**

 

Naruto acordou um pouco grogue, ainda com o rosto de seu pai em sua memória. Foi um sonho bom, ele não tinha como negar... Bocejou, piscando as pálpebras em seguida numa tentativa de focalizar Itachi que estava agindo como um ‘enfermeiro-stalker’ novamente: debruçando-se sobre seu corpo e observando-o acordar.

Mas quando finalmente retomou seus sentidos despertos, se deu conta que não era Itachi que o observava. Era Sasuke.

_ Eu estou sonhando de novo?

Sasuke sorriu de maneira prepotente.

_ Sonha comigo todas as noites Dobe?

_ Mas será possível que você não consegue deixar de ser um bastardo nem quando eu sonho com... e-ei... T-teme!

Sasuke ignorou o protesto de Naruto, abraçando-o com vontade e fazendo-o resmungar de dor. O corpo do Uzumaki estava realmente debilitado, mas as emoções que sentia no momento eram fortes demais para que ele pudesse se controlar.

_ Eu descobri Dobe... Eu descobri a cura. – falou baixinho no ouvido do ex-marido, apertando-o ainda mais em seu abraço desajeitado.

Naruto empurrou Sasuke de cima de si, levantando com dificuldade uma de suas mãos e tocando o rosto do moreno com uma quantidade de força um pouco desnecessária.

_ Não brinca comigo Uchiha. – falou com seriedade.

_ “Brincar” e “Uchiha” são duas coisas que não coexistem na mesma frase! – apesar da aparente rispidez em sua voz, Sasuke sorriu.

Fazia muito tempo que Naruto teve o privilégio de ver o Uchiha caçula sorrir daquela forma que, instintivamente, sorriu da mesma forma, puxando-o novamente para um abraço.

_ Sasuke?

A voz de Itachi fez com que Naruto soltasse o Uchiha mais novo e voltasse sua atenção para a porta, olhando com certa apreensão para Itachi e temendo a reação dos irmãos ao se reencontrarem.

O médico respirou fundo algumas vezes, e voltou a posição ereta. Girou os calcanhares e encarou Itachi, que se aproximava lentamente para participar da reunião. Os três permaneceram calados por um longo período de tempo, até Naruto ceder à pressão momentânea, não conseguindo mais controlar sua ansiedade.

_ Olha... Vocês dois...

_ Não Naruto. Quem tem que falar dessa vez sou eu. – Sasuke o interrompeu, o olhar aparentemente determinado em suas convicções – Primeiramente, eu quero pedir desculpas a você pelo tiro...

_ Ahm... Não se preocupe com isso, foi até algo bom, de certa forma... Se não, nós não teríamos descoberto... – Naruto tentou, sem jeito, demonstrar que não era necessário um pedido de desculpas. Mas Itachi o interrompeu.

_ Não Naruto. Sasuke tem que pedir desculpas sim.

A frase soou como uma provocação aos ouvidos de Naruto, mas quando fitou o primogênito Uchiha com o intuito de censurá-lo, percebeu que ele sorria, encarando com certa doçura o outro presente naquele quarto. Curioso, Naruto voltou a sua atenção novamente para o moreno mais novo, percebendo que ele corava de vergonha.

O que estava acontecendo?

_ É... eu preciso pedir desculpas disso Naruto. Isso vem me corroendo há meses. – respondeu com a voz falha, evitando o olhar do loiro como se não fosse digno de observar seus olhos cor de topázio.

_ Eu sei que é difícil, mas não seja idiota Sasuke! É logico que eu desculpo você!

Mais um período de silêncio se estendeu. Sasuke sentou-se na cama do loiro, buscando sua mão e ainda evitando o olhar dos outros dois presentes naquele local.

_ Quando eu vi o seu sangue escorrer daquela forma, quando vi você não conseguir respirar por causa de mim... Foi como se algo dentro de mim morresse naquele instante. Doía tanto que eu me perguntava qual de nós dois sentia mais dor: eu ou você. O arrependimento foi instantâneo, eu daria tudo para voltar no tempo apenas quinze minutos e não fazer aquilo. – ele corava cada vez mais, evidentemente envergonhado por suas ações passadas – Durante algum tempo eu tentei abafar esse sentimento de arrependimento, colocando a culpa desse desastre em outras pessoa. Eu repetia para mim mesmo ‘Isso é culpa do Itachi, ele que permitiu que o Naruto se enfiasse na frente dele’. E, durante muito tempo, foi nisso que eu prendi minha sanidade mental, em um sentimento de vingança ainda maior do que antes. Eu pretendia achar a maldita cura, porque eu sabia que você estava com câncer, e depois, mais uma vez, tentar acabar com Itachi. (2)

_ Sasuke... Itachi não...

_ Espere, me deixe falar. – o Uchiha pediu, tentando lutar contra algumas lágrimas que se formavam em suas pálpebras. Era um Uchiha! Não podia chorar desse jeito! – Eu passei por algumas situações nesses últimos meses que me fizeram perceber o quão errado eu estava. Itachi não tem culpa se sentir o que sente por você, e nem você de retribuir esses sentimentos. Não foi fácil compreender isso, mas hoje tomo ciência das minhas falhas e me envergonho do que fiz.

_ Errar faz parte da evolução, Otouto. – Itachi falou, aproximando-se de Sasuke com cautela, com medo da reação que ele teria a esse pronome de tratamento que não utilizava há tantos anos.

_ Se não evoluímos pelo amor, evoluímos pela dor...(3) Não é Nii-san?

Quando Itachi ouviu o tratamento carinhoso de Sasuke direcionado para si, toda a dor que passaram juntos pareceu algo completamente ínfimo. Toda rivalidade e sentimentos de angústia foram substituídos pela gratificação de ter de volta, finalmente, o seu irmãozinho. Não se conteve, abaixando-se do lado de Sasuke e forçando-o a olhar em seus olhos com as duas mãos em seu rosto.

_ Mas você não precisa seguir mais o caminho da dor Sasuke. Nenhum de nós precisa...

O Uchiha sorriu de maneira comedida, fechando os olhos e deixando duas lágrimas escorrerem até seu queixo, se odiando por apresentar o momento de fraqueza, justamente na frente de Itachi.

_ Homem fortes também choram. – Naruto disse, levando seu indicador até o rosto de Sasuke e limpando as lágrimas, sorrindo com orgulho pela atitude de seu ex-marido e compreendendo o quão difícil era para ele agir da forma como estava agindo àquele momento – E um amor distante não significa um amor não vivido.(4)

Sasuke parou de chorar, olhando para os demais presentes antes de responder com suavidade.

_ É... Eu acho que finalmente estou começando a entender...

Naruto sorriu de maneira radiante, fazendo Itachi suspirar em deleite. Quem diria que depois de meses vendo Naruto se lamentar e sofrer, seria Sasuke quem causaria essa reação tão única e especial em seu amado? Contudo, ele não se importava, porque ele sabia, e compreendia, o vinculo que os dois tinham para toda eternidade.

_ Antes tarde do que nunca, Teme maldito. – Naruto falou em tom de brincadeira, ganhando um olhar irritado por parte do caçula pelo xingamento.

Itachi riu com vontade, surpreendendo os outros dois presentes, que o acompanharam logo depois, trocando risadas comedidas e um pouco envergonhadas.

E por mais estranho que tudo pudesse parecer naquele instante uma coisa era certa: finalmente os três estavam começando a se entender.

 

**(***)**

 

Sasuke saiu do quarto de Naruto e Itachi, sentindo-se imensamente mais leve depois de tudo que conseguira finalmente dizer aos dois. O sentimento de dever cumprido invadia o seu corpo e não foi difícil constatar que a sensação de paz daquele instante era algo impagável. Jamais acreditou que um dia pudesse se sentir assim, e se alguém falasse para ele há um ano que poderia ter este sentimento, ele simplesmente faria força para não debochar da “pessoa inocente que vive em um mundo de conto de fadas”.

A vida, certamente, muda bastante. E as pessoas mudam ainda mais... ainda mais quando são auxiliadas por outras para crescerem ainda mais.

_ Sasuke? – ouviu a voz que escutava todos os dias nos últimos meses, mas que costumava ser comandada por si.

Girou os calcanhares, finalmente observando Shikamaru da maneira que deveria ser visto: de frente, e não através de um espelho. Ele estava, enfim, de corpo e alma em sua presença. A paz precisou ser deixada de lado momentaneamente pela grande euforia que seu coração sentiu.

Caminhou com uma calma que não condizia a sua sensação de espirito naquele momento, enquanto Shikamaru o observava com um sorriso nos lábios. O Uchiha constatou que a maneira como o outro sorria combinava muito mais com o seu rosto do que quando ele próprio o fazia estando sob sua pele.

Era tudo tão familiar, mas ao mesmo tempo tão novo.

_ Mas você escreve hein Uchiha... – Shikamaru falou em tom de deboche, andando para perto de Sasuke com a mesma calma, enfiando a mão em seus bolsos.

_ Vamos ter que contar tudo pra ver quem escreve mais, Nara. – o Uchiha respondeu em tom de falso desafio, compreendendo prontamente o que o outro queria dizer com aquelas palavras.

Começaram com singelos bilhetes, o primeiro foi escrito por ele na primeira ocasião em que estivera com Minato, aquele garrancho mal feito na nota fiscal do loiro. Shikamaru respondeu, tão breve quanto a pequena nota de Sasuke, e ele teve a oportunidade de lê-lo quando voltou ao corpo de Shikamaru. No mesmo dia, realizou a coleta de todo o material genético de Minato necessário para o procedimento, familiarizou-se com o laboratório cedido à ele ali mesmo no Lobby, e começou a trabalhar, ainda tentando pegar o jeito de como movimentar o corpo de Shikamaru, que era muito diferente do seu.

Naquela noite os dois “trocaram de lugar” mais uma vez, e Sasuke escreveu um bilhete um pouco maior, na escuridão de seu quarto, deixando ao lado da cabeceira comida por cupins. Shikamaru, obviamente, o leu quando foi novamente transferido ao corpo de Sasuke, e a bagunça que deixou em seu quarto indicava que estivera a procura de papel e caneta para respondê-lo.

As respostas foram multiplicando de tamanho, os bilhetes cada vez mais pareciam cartas; e as cartas, com o tempo, pareciam tratados internacionais de tão longos que se tornavam.

O conteúdo das cartas era diverso e em nenhum dia os dois ficaram sem assunto. Falavam de tudo: de suas vidas, de Naruto, do trabalho, das pesquisas de Sasuke, de Minato, de missões engraçadas que um dia realizaram, das missões terríveis, de como a vida de foragido não era muito confortável, de como Sasuke deveria reaver seus atos e traumas e... Bem... O esforço de Shikamaru não foi jogado fora, porque Sasuke passou a dormir cada vez menos, preso aos seus próprios pensamentos e reavendo suas condutas.

Independente disso, essa forma de comunicação foi a alternativa que os dois adquiriram para conhecer um ao outro de verdade, porque por mais que o insight houvesse acontecido, não sabiam muito a respeito um do outro na vida atual, já que na época de faculdade não passavam de meros conhecidos por causa de Naruto. Às vezes comentavam sobre as vidas passadas, mas ambos ficavam envergonhados ao tocar no assunto, pois jamais se tratavam como potenciais amantes, apesar de terem a completa certeza de que o que possuíam era longe de ser uma simples amizade.

Sasuke organizava as cartas toda vez que voltava para seu corpo, separando as escritas por Shikamaru na pilha direita de sua mesinha de cabeceira, enquanto as escritas por ele eram colocadas na pilha esquerda. Logo as cartas começaram a cair, e então ele achou melhor separá-las em gavetas.

Mas... Bem... Ele não tinha gavetas. Por isso, decidiu transferir tudo para sua única porta de armário, que ficou lotada em três meses. Por fim, decidiu simplesmente juntá-las no canto do quarto, sorrindo feito um imbecil e olhando para as pilhas de papel como se fossem montes de barras de ouro.

Não... Em seu coração, valia muito mais do que ouro.

Finalmente chegaram próximo o suficiente para apreciarem os detalhes na íris um do outro, bem como as maçãs do rosto coradas de vergonha e ansiedade. Sasuke pensou, por um breve instante, se era assim que namorados de internet se sentiam quando se encontravam pessoalmente.

O pensamento absurdo saiu de sua mente quase no mesmo momento, pois era impossível que um simples casal de internet sentisse tudo que os dois sentiam. Não era uma ligação de uma vida só, era um amor eterno. As cartas trocadas só serviram para demonstrar o quanto combinavam, mesmo que essa certeza sempre esteve presente desde o momento em que tocaram cada qual na pele um do outro pela primeira vez.

_ Sabe, eu acho que você vai ter que parar de me chamar de Nara. – o moreno de cabelos castanhos falou, retirando um bilhete de dentro de suas vestes e esticando-o para Sasuke, que o tomou em suas mãos, mantendo o olhar fixo nos olhos de Shikamaru e aguardando mais explicações – Quer dizer, acho que o efeito não é o mesmo quando escrito, mas não creio que o resultado vai ser diferente do que seria se fosse dito em voz alta.

Sasuke, curioso, abriu o bilhete, lendo a pequena linha escrita e soltando uma risada logo em seguida, antes de deixar o bilhete cair de encontro ao chão e abraçar Shikamaru com força, interromper o contato físico por poucos segundos antes de beijá-lo pela primeira vez, surpreendendo-se ao se dar conta que a sensação era melhor que um dia imaginara.

Era diferente de beijar Naruto, mas ainda sim tão especial e único quanto. Estar próximo de Shikamaru era diferente do que acontecia com as outras almas gêmeas: Sasuke sempre soube que almas gêmeas, antes do despertar, compartilham emoções à distância. Era fato que ele compartilhava muito mais suas emoções estando próximo de Shikamaru, não necessariamente tocando em sua pele ou olhando em seus olhos. A mera proximidade física já fez seu humor mudar para algo que não condizia muito com sua personalidade. E o beijo, por si só, aumentou ainda mais esse sentimento.

A paz voltou e a euforia foi, aos poucos, se convertendo naquela carícia nova, extremamente particular. Os dois ficaram tão perdidos no ósculo, explorando cada qual o corpo um do outro (e desta vez como a coisa deveria ser feita, e não como era feito nos momentos de troca espiritual) que sequer perceberam Minato atravessar o corredor, aparentemente voltando do quarto onde conversara com Itachi.

O loiro olhou para o chão, sorrindo mais uma vez ao conseguir identificar a frase escrita no bilhete que, ao que tudo indicava, fora respondido fisicamente e não através de papel e caneta.

 

“Case-se comigo Sasuke Uchiha, isso é uma ordem superior!

P.s.: Prometo que adoto seu sobrenome, só pra não ferir seu orgulho Uchiha problemático.”

 

 _Acho que os bilhetinhos realmente se tornaram um hábito._  – Foi tudo que Minato pensou antes de, mais uma vez, sumir da vida de todos os presentes naquela casa. Mas dessa vez, ele podia dizer que trouxe mais alegrias do que tristezas com a sua partida.

 

**(***)**

 

_ Está nervoso?

_ Não Neko-chan, estou calmo. Por que alguém teria nervosismo em saber que vai dormir daqui a pouco e pode nunca mais acordar?

Itachi beliscou o braço de Naruto, sem se importar em estar judiando de uma pessoa doente. Seu namorado aparentava estar realmente ‘nas últimas’, mas ele sabia que era uma questão de tempo. Elesentia que era uma questão de tempo. E o pessimismo do loiro estava dando em seus nervos.

_ Ai! Porra Itachi, isso dói! – o Uzumaki protestou, fazendo bico e recebendo um olhar severo de Itachi em resposta.

_ Tenha um pouquinho mais de fé em Sasuke. Até parece que você não sabe o quanto ele é brilhante!

_ Eu sei que o bastardo é capaz de fazer milagres! Mas não é nele que não confio! – Naruto virou o rosto, procurando evitar o olhar de Itachi – Eu sinto meu corpo exausto, não sei se essa suposta cura chegará a tempo... Talvez Sasuke tenha realmente descoberto a cura do câncer, mas talvez seja tarde demais pra mim.

_ Talvez você devesse aprender a falar menos e calar a boca de vez em quando, Raposa irritante. – Itachi respondeu, apertando o nariz de Naruto com o polegar e indicador.

_ Você é irritante! – O loiro respondeu com a voz fanha, girando o rosto e se soltando da brincadeira de Itachi.

_ E você realmente quer ir pra mesa de cirurgia brigado comigo, né?

Naruto manteve a birra por alguns instantes, mas por fim suspirou com impaciência, buscando a mão de Itachi com a sua. O moreno sorriu, se sentindo vitorioso em seu pequeno desafio, inclinando-se para frente para beijar a testa do loiro.

_ Você não deixa de ser um idiota, mas não quero brigar. – murmurou, sentindo sonolência.

_ Melhor assim. Deixe pra fazer isso quando você acordar da cirurgia, porque assim brigo com você sem me sentir culpado por judiar de um doente.

_ Há, há, muito engraçado. – Naruto ficou quieto, apenas apalpando a mão quente de Itachi e trocando olhares sentimentais com o namorado. Depois de alguns minutos em silêncio, e ao se dar conta de que o calmante que Sasuke o entregara passou a surtir efeito em seu organismo, ele se pronunciou mais uma vez, temendo perder sua única chance – Eu não me esqueci da sua promessa Itachi.

O primogênito Uchiha não precisou pensar muito para recordar-se do que Naruto falava, lembrando prontamente da promessa de escrever um livro para o namorado. Achou adorável o outro recordar daquele momento, e por isso se inclinou mais uma vez, beijando a ponta do nariz de Naruto. Sentia falta dos beijos mais fervorosos, mas tinha consciência da condição física em que o loiro se encontrava, então gestos carinhosos como aquele eram o suficiente para si.

_ Então volte daquela mesa de cirurgia são e salvo.

_ Ok... – o Uzumaki respondeu, fechando os olhos logo em seguida.

_ Eu te amo. – Itachi falou, sem ganhar uma resposta – Naruto?

Mas o loiro não respondeu e Itachi constatou, com certo pesar no coração, que o loiro havia sucumbido ao efeito do ‘tarja preta’, adormecendo sem ouvir sua declaração final.

Sentiu vontade de chorar. E se Naruto realmente morresse? E se eles não tivessem se despedido da maneira correta? E se...

_ Nii-san, pare de sofrer. – Sasuke interrompeu os pensamentos de seu irmão, fazendo-o piscar as lágrimas para que não escorressem. O Uchiha mais novo sorriu, caminhou até Itachi e botou uma das mãos acima de seu ombro, também apreciando o adormecido Naruto enquanto falava – O Usuratonkachi não seria tão idiota ao ponto de nos deixar sem dizer tchau... Naruto é teimoso como uma mula.

Itachi riu um pouco, apreciando as palavras de Sasuke e se sentindo um pouco mais reconfortado. Levou seus dedos até a mão de seu irmão, segurando-a e também transparecendo um conforto para ele. Itachi sabia que, nem de longe, era o único preocupado daquele quarto. O caçula aceitou o gesto sem reclamar, apertando um pouco mais o ombro de Itachi.

_ Naruto vai ser anestesiado daqui a pouco, o calmante serviu apenas para que ele não estivesse consciente no momento da anestesia, porque dói pra caramba. – Sasuke explicou, e Itachi virou o corpo para encarar seu irmão. Era extremamente peculiar ver seu irmão bebê vestido de médico, com todo aquele ar profissional, quando parecia que foi ontem que viu Sasuke caindo pela primeira vez ao tentar tirar as rodinhas da bicicleta – A cirurgia não será muito longa, e os resultados serão progressivos. Se o organismo de Naruto reagir bem, dentro de quatro meses estará saudável novamente.

_ Ele vai sobreviver...

_ Claro que vai.

Os dois confirmaram com a cabeça, apesar de o medo estar evidente no tom de voz de ambos.

_ Eu preciso ir Itachi. Eticamente, não posso fazer uma cirurgia em alguém importante pra mim, pois estarei tomado pela emoção e tudo poderia ser um desastre. Mas vou supervisionar, e preciso checar minha equipe. – Sasuke aguardou alguma declaração de Itachi, mas ele não se pronunciou – Aniki... Eu juro que vou fazer o possível.

_ Eu sei Sasuke. Você realmente é superior a mim e é quem Naruto precisa agora.(5)

_ Não Aniki, cada um de nós é uma peça do tabuleiro de xadrez. Agora é a minha vez de agir... E logo virá a sua. – Itachi levantou o olhar e encarou seu irmão nos olhos, sorrindo em agradecimento. Sasuke imitou seu gesto comedido, esticando a mão para Itachi se levantar.

O primogênito aceitou o gesto, e assim que estava de pé, abraçou o caçula com força, demonstrando todo o seu amor fraternal ao menor.

_ Não quero me arrepender de novo por ter deixado de falar o que precisava ser dito... Então... Eu te amo Otouto. Muito. – murmurou com a voz regada de emoção, surpreendendo o moreno mais novo pela atitude que nada condizia com a personalidade de um Uchiha.

E já que seu herói estava colocando o orgulho Uchiha de lado, talvez não doesse tanto fazer o mesmo. Retribuiu o abraço na mesma intensidade, descansando o rosto no ombro de seu irmão e sorrindo, num misto de amor e ansiedade pela cirurgia que viria a seguir.

_ Mas não mais do que eu Nii-san... Não mais do que eu.

 

**(***)**

 

_**48horas antes** _

 

__ Nós precisamos conversar, Itachi Uchiha._

_Era Minato Namikaze, não havia como se confundir com aquela aparência! Céus, era uma réplica do seu namorado! Não tinha como afirmar que os dois não eram pai e filho!_

__ Acho melhor conversarmos em outro lugar para não acordarmos Naruto. Ele parece muito cansado. – o loiro sussurrou de maneira gentil, levantando-se da borda da cama e caminhando até o primogênito Uchiha._

_Itachi, ainda estupefato com a situação peculiar, concordou com a cabeça e caminhou com as pernas trêmulas para outro canto do corredor, onde ficava o escritório improvisado para a produção de seus livros. Shikamaru estava sentado em uma das cadeiras, lendo um exemplar original de “Orgulho e Preconceito”(6) e folheando como se tivesse um jornal velho em mãos._

_E o idiota agia com certa naturalidade, como se não houvesse desaparecido nos últimos meses._

__ Shikamaru, esse livro deve valer mais do que os seus dois rins juntos, tenha cuidado! – a primeira reação de Itachi foi salvar o seu tesouro da mão daquele desajeitado, para depois indagar o sumiço do colega – Onde você se meteu!?_

__ Oi pra você também Uchiha! – respondeu, levantando o olhar e bocejando preguiçosamente._

__ Minato desaparece por quase vinte anos e somente agora reapareceu. Vai me dizer que você simplesmente achou a ideia interessante e quis repetir o ato? – Itachi falava com a voz desprovida de emoções e mantendo a compostura séria, mas estava ficando irritado com o pouco caso que os outros presentes do quarto faziam da sua necessidade de respostas._

__ Sabe Itachi, uma das habilidades que se recebe ao evoluir pro terceiro grau é a capacidade de poder identificar o grau hierárquico de cada pessoa ao visualizá-la, é bem problemático mas tem sua parcela de utilidade. Há uma áurea acima da cabeça de todos vocês, sendo esta uma capacidade criada para que possamos ajudar as almas de segundo grau, que tem a áurea de cor azul. Como uma alma de terceiro grau, possuo a cor verde. As de quarto, como Shizune, possuem a coloração prateada. E... bem, almas como o Minato aqui têm uma cor dourada bem gay.(7)_

_Itachi parou de respirar, assimilando aos poucos a informação passada. Minato... Minato era uma alma de quinto grau?_

__ Não é possível... – sussurrou, sendo ignorado pelos outros dois._

__ Auto lá Nara! Só porque você ficou os últimos meses em minha companhia não significa que eu te dei esse tipo de intimidade._

__ Tsk, quem vê pensa que você é durão, Namikaze._

_Os dois discutiam de maneira amigável, ou melhor, brincavam, cada qual com sorrisos largos a postos. Estava óbvio para Itachi que estavam escondendo mais coisas do que ele imaginava._

__ Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui?_

_Minato e Shikamaru pararam de sorrir e olharam para Itachi. O primeiro a se movimentar foi o moreno mais novo, que se levantou da cadeira, pronto para se retirar daquele local._

__ Escute o que o ‘vovô do formol’ tem a dizer, nós conversamos mais tarde. – o moreno mais jovem respondeu, caminhando até a porta e tocando na maçaneta para fechá-la atrás de si._

__ Shikamaru. – Minato o chamou, trazendo para si a atenção dos outros presentes – Sasuke está aqui._

__ Sasuke? – Itachi e Shikamaru responderam com o mesmo tom de ansiedade._

_Minato não pôde deixar de sorrir._

__ Sim. Mas Sasuke precisa falar com Naruto primeiro, então não o chame ainda. Espere para conversar com ele depois ok?_

__ Ok..._

_As últimas instruções foram passadas, e por isso Shikamaru saiu do quarto sem se despedir, ansioso para que a conversa de Sasuke com seu chefe não demandasse muito tempo._

_Assim que a porta foi devidamente fechada, Minato voltou sua atenção para Itachi, que havia deixado de usar a máscara da frieza e o encarava com completa impaciência._

__ Prefere se sentar antes de começar a ouvir?_

__ Não. Agora fale._

__ Você certamente herdou o gênio do pai. – Minato murmurou, sorrindo e não se fazendo de rogado em se sentar na cadeira mais próxima. Itachi ficou em silêncio, mas o loiro sabia que não teria uma grande quantidade de paciência Uchiha para usufruir naquele momento – Como pode ver, eu não morri._

__ Não diga!_

__ E certamente é irmão de Sasuke... – Minato constatou, rindo da ausência de humor do mais novo – De qualquer forma, eu não sumi de férias para alguma ilha paradisíaca do mundo. Minha missão no planeta Terra era criar Naruto, que é meu filho de sangue, para que ele pudesse realizar a missão dele, a qual você já tem a consciência de qual é. Contudo, eu não sou uma alma qualquer, e nem foi alguém superior a mim que me deu esta missão. Fui eu quem decidiu fazê-la. Pois é aquilo que dizem: Se quer algo bem feito, faça você mesmo._

__ Claro, tão bem feito que eu e meus pais precisamos criar Naruto no fim da infância e início da adolescência, não é? – Itachi desafiou, não se importando com a irritação que Naruto sentiria ao vê-lo tratar seu pai desta maneira. Era muito fácil tomar os méritos da criação do Uzumaki para si quando o trabalho duro acabou ficando para outras pessoas._

_Minato mais uma vez preferiu ignorar a hostilidade._

__ Naruto precisava ter um contato mais forte com vocês. Caso eu permanecesse na vida dele, vocês, os irmãos Uchiha, não teriam o mesmo peso que tiveram na vida de Naruto e as coisas não ocorreriam da forma que aconteceram. Foi preciso que eu saísse de circulação, por mais que doesse imensamente deixar o meu filho para trás._

_Esperou alguma resposta do moreno, mas este apenas cruzou os braços, erguendo o queixo numa espécie de indicação para que prosseguisse em sua explicação. Pigarreou, e continuou seu discurso naturalmente._

__ De qualquer forma, Kushina, logo após cumprir sua missão de dar a luz à Naruto, encarnou novamente e já me aguardava no planeta Fogo; as encarnações de lá acontecem de uma maneira diferente. Nós, as almas de quinto grau, como pode perceber, não envelhecemos. Nascemos, crescemos em questão de meses e permanecemos na juventude até nossa evolução. Nossa missão é eterna, circulamos pelos demais planetas e aguardamos a chegada de todas as demais almas em nosso planeta, para que possamos retornar ao corpo celeste em conjunto. É por isso que eu pareço alguém jovem fisicamente perante os seus olhos terrenos, mas sou muito mais velho do que você imagina. Na verdade, eu não sou uma alma de quinto grau qualquer. Eu sou um dos Senhores._

__ O... O quê?!_

_É, aparentemente isso conseguiu fazer Itachi perder a posse totalmente estoica de sempre. Minato sorriu satisfeito._

__ Os Senhores são almas de quinto grau que comandam cada planeta, Kakashi deve ter comentado no despertar que..._

__ Não, não é isso! Como você pode ser um Senhor, estar aqui na Terra e ser pai do Naruto?! Não faz o mínimo sentido!_

__ Cada senhor age da maneira que achar pertinente. Eu sou o Senhor que comanda o planeta Trovão. Como todos os demais Senhores eu vivo no planeta Fogo, mas tenho a total liberdade de circulação e ação. Eu optei por trabalhar em conjunto com as almas de graus inferiores, observando suas dificuldades, auxiliando em suas missões, constatando cada problema evolutivo. Não sou onipresente, isso é impossível, não sou Deus. Mas faço o possível para que tudo ocorra dentro do parâmetro de normalidade, para que haja uma evolução._

__ Essas informações não eram sigilosas?_

__ Você precisa saber, de qualquer forma. – o loiro respondeu, dando de ombros. Itachi não questionou mais a fundo, evidentemente curioso para saber a continuação daquela história – Em conjunto com a alma coordenadora do planeta Terra, resolvi criar a missão de vida de Naruto e passei a viver neste planeta para iniciá-la. Naruto nasceu, e correlacionada à missão de Naruto estava a sua e a de Sasuke. Dei os pontos necessários para que ela ocorresse de maneira correta e me retirei, mantendo a distância e deixando as coisas fluírem normalmente._

__ Meus pais... – o Uchiha primogênito ia questionar, mas Minato antecipou sua pergunta, interrompendo-o para responder._

__ Seus pais encarnam como qualquer alma. Eles não sabiam de nada._

_Itachi calou-se, concordando com um aceno de cabeça._

__ Acontece que alguém começou a interferir. A princípio eu não sabia quem era, mas sabia que algo estava errado. Aquela missão coletiva não foi enviada por mim, sendo que eu era o cabeça desse destino feito para o tão conhecido “trio problemático”. E se alguém estava interferindo com a mesma intensidade, mandando missões de grau tão poderoso que sobressaiam as minhas por meio de missões coletivas, não era uma simples alma missionária de quinto grau que as enviavam. Era um Senhor._

__ Shikamaru e Kakashi chegaram à mesma conclusão. Só podia ser um senhor. Almas missionarias possuem poder, mas não um poder tão grande para sobressair a missões de grande porte como aquelas dadas inicialmente. – Itachi respondeu, aparentando mais calma por finalmente compreender algo na conversa._

__ Shikamaru foi um ponto importante para a minha descoberta. Ele requisitou uma reunião com uma alma de quinto grau, e eu mais do que rapidamente me prontifiquei a atendê-lo, visto que ele tinha ligação direta com a jurisdição que envolvia a missão de Naruto. Naquela época, Shikamaru não sabia quem era a alma que o atendeu, eu preferi não revelar minha identidade e optei por concedê-lo uma evolução. Ele já estava apto a progredir de nível, iria evoluir novamente na próxima encarnação, então apenas utilizei a Regra de Ouro pela conveniência. Assim ele poderia continuar a auxiliar que você e Naruto continuassem juntos._

__ Mas o plano não era esse, o plano dizia que..._

_Novamente, o loiro antecipou a indagação do Uchiha._

__ Deus escreve certo por linhas tortas Itachi. Eu tenho certeza que Ele saberia avaliar a força do amor e optar pela soberania deste sentimento. Tudo na vida é alcançado quando se tem amor. Você e Naruto exalam amor: um para com o outro, os dois para com Sasuke... Conseguiram até unir casais devido à própria união de vocês, como Kakashi e Shizune... Não há como deixar de afirmar que o amor é o mandamento maior!_

_Itachi havia optado por ficar em silêncio, mas ao fim do discurso não conseguiu controlar mais e tentou questionar mais uma vez._

__ Mas Sasuke precisava encontrar a cura do câncer, para que Naruto pudesse ser o presidente da ONU e..._

__ E isso ainda pode acontecer Itachi._

_O Uchiha calou-se, sem saber exatamente o que deveria falar naquele instante._

__ Sasuke esteve pesquisando nos últimos meses. Eu e Shikamaru estávamos, de certo modo, auxiliando em sua pesquisa, e os resultados que ele atingiu foram recompensadores. Naruto, muito provavelmente, entrara na sala de cirurgia dentro de pouco tempo. – o outro ameaçou sair da sala, mas Minato o impediu, segurando seu braço – Não se exalte, você vai ter tempo de se despedir._

_Itachi relaxou visivelmente._

__ Então... Sasuke..._

__ As coisas também não dariam certo se Sasuke não agisse com amor no coração. Como eu disse, de nada importa o conhecimento técnico sem ter a paz de espirito para guiá-lo nas boas escolhas. Se Sasuke não tivesse adquirido essa paz de alguma forma, jamais conseguiria encontrar a cura. A ciência esteve ao seu lado, os laboratórios foram uma grande ferramenta, o acaso operou em seu favor... Mas sabia que Sasuke viveu durante meses de uma maneira degradante, em uma pensionato de quinta categoria, uma pocilga onde jamais um Uchiha pensou em pisar??_

__ O QUÊ?!_

__ A partir do momento que Sasuke fugiu daquele hospital, toda horda de almas despertas passaram a caçá-lo. Sasuke era ainda mais valioso de ser encontrado do que você e Naruto, porque o destino de vocês dois dependia da ação que ele tomaria naquele instante. Por isso ele não conseguiu meios para ter uma moradia segura e assim esconder-se de eventuais perseguições. Tentou, algumas vezes, invadir laboratórios clandestinos para que pudesse, ao menos, fazer uma pesquisa rápida. Não teve muito sucesso. Era mais seguro se tornar membro da mais baixa sociedade do que arriscar uma documentação falsa... Afinal, ‘pobres’ são tratados como invisíveis pela sociedade, e para muitas almas despertas essa condição ainda se mantém. Acredite: hierarquia não significa nada em evolução espiritual ou sequer em outro exemplo de evolução da humanidade, muita gente que não tem os requisitos mínimos para estar no patamar que se encontra, assim como tem alguns de mero primeiro grau que são imensamente mais poderosos espiritualmente. Consegue pensar em um exemplo?_

__ Naruto... – Itachi murmurou. Minato sorriu com orgulho._

__ Exatamente. Eu acessei Sasuke através do corpo de Shikamaru e forneci tudo que foi necessário para as suas pesquisas. Ele trabalhava utilizando-se do corpo de sua alma gêmea, mas voltava, eventualmente, para a sua condição precária de moradia durante a noite. Também era onde, como deve perceber, Shikamaru passava o dia aguardando a volta de Sasuke._

__ Mas... Mas por que queriam impedir Sasuke de conseguir a cura?! Por quê? Se todos no mundo só teriam a ganhar com essa descoberta! Por que o outro Senhor, que enviava essas missões coletivas, não queria a ascensão de Sasuke._

__ Porque a descoberta de Sasuke, com o consequente cumprimento da missão de vida de Sasuke ferramentas para impulsionar ainda mais a missão de Naruto, acarretaria em uma maior evolução espiritual das almas terrenas._

_Itachi mantinha novamente as feições neutras, mas Minato conseguiu identificar a dúvida em seu olhar._

__ O planeta Terra é o mais populoso, você já deve ter ouvido falar nisso. Pois então: em um mundo sem guerras, com uma das doenças mais terríveis da humanidade eliminadas... Você consegue ver como seria mais fácil a concretização da evolução da humanidade? Os problemas seriam menores. Além disso, outras almas viriam com missões igualmente nobres, seguindo o exemplo do experimento feito com você, Naruto e Sasuke que acabaria dando certo. Não tenha dúvidas, se essas missões se concretizarem, dentro de cem ou duzentos anos no máximo, o planeta Terra não seria mais habitado por almas de primeiro grau. E se não há almas de primeiro grau..._

__ Não há porque haver um Senhor._

__ Exato._

_Itachi voltou a ficar irritado, mas desta vez Minato sabia que a raiva não era direcionada a sua pessoa._

__ Quer dizer que aquele que trabalhou ao seu lado para criar nossa missão o apunhalou pelas costas? – sua voz soou indignada até mesmo para o seus ouvidos, mas ele estava muito nervoso para se preocupar com a falta de estoicismo de suas ações._

__ Acho que essa era a intenção dele desde o inicio, mas confesso que não desconfiei. Acreditei que todos os Senhores trabalhavam para um bem comum, visto que foi rebeldia de nós cinco que fez com que todas as almas nos seguissem e, assim, todos encarnamos nos planetas. Fomos nós, os Senhores que vocês tanto idolatram, que comemos o fruto proibido. Acredite, não somos grande coisa... Então o mínimo que podemos fazer por vocês é trabalhar para ajudá-los na evolução. Eu acreditei que todos os Senhores haviam aprendido a lição de que é impossível ser Deus. Eu aprendi, mas aparentemente Madara não._

__ Madara? Pera aí... Você quer dizer o tio Madara? (8)_

__ Sim, Madara Uchiha, o irmão de seu pai, tio de vocês e aquele que comunicou à Sasuke a morte de seus pais horas antes da primeira tentativa de casamento com Naruto. Este é o Senhor do planeta Terra. Nunca se perguntou porquê ele “sumia” constantemente da vida de vocês?_

_Itachi estava sem palavras, completamente sem reação diante da revelação. Contudo, Minato não tinha tempo a perder e, enquanto falava, ficou de pé, colocando uma de suas mãos sobre o ombro de Itachi em um gesto de conforto._

__ Ele tentou sabotar minha missão, realizando aquela “reunião” com Naruto por meio do canal cármico possuído com Sasuke, apenas para implantar o ódio no coração de seu irmão. Como eu já disse, Sasuke precisa estar com amor guiando-o para fazer as escolhas certas, e revestido pelo ódio ele fez ações mais impertinentes como, por exemplo, atirar acidentalmente em Naruto (mesmo que isso tenha acontecido para um bem maior, pois o câncer foi descoberto devido a esse tiro). Orochimaru não passou de um bode expiatório, um escudeiro para auxiliar a missão de Madara, que, se bem o conheço, ofereceu recompensas gordas para isso. Orochimaru é um grande exemplo de que o fato de uma alma ser de quarto grau não significa muita coisa._

_O primogênito Uchiha parecia pensativo, e optou por deixar a ira de lado. Minato estava certo, um coração repleto de ódio não toma as melhores decisões. Raciocinou com paciência antes de fazer outra pergunta._

__ Madara pretendia manter o poder, manter a integridade do planeta Terra dificultando a evolução das almas... Mas a troco de quê?_

__ Pelo poder, como você mesmo disse. Mas Madara não é de todo mal, ele possui uma ideia absurda de que a humanidade ainda vai evoluir cientificamente o suficiente para colocar todas as pessoas sobre o efeito de uma espécie de “máquina de hipnose”, fazendo assim com que essas pessoas “sonhem” durante as suas vidas com um mundo perfeito. Ele já deu até nome para esse projeto absurdo, intitulando-o de “Tsuki no Me”(9). Madara acredita que isso minimizaria a dor das pessoas em ter que encarnar várias vezes para evoluir, assim todas seriam colocadas na máquina e viveriam felizes até sua morte. Quando encarnassem novamente, iriam mais uma vez para a máquina, gerando assim uma “felicidade eterna”._

__ Isso é... uma mentira!_

__ Às vezes mentimos para não magoarmos os outros._

_Itachi sabia muito bem o que aquilo queria dizer..._

 

Itachi pretendia prolongar a mentira, incrementá-la ainda mais, declarar o quanto era apaixonado pela herdeira Hyuuga (quem, bem verdade, não via há mais de dez anos) quando sua mãe, ignorando qualquer outra informação que seu filho pudesse proferir, levantou-se de sua cabeça e jogou-se de encontro ao do moreno, abraçando-o com força e beijando seu rosto sem parar.

_ Okaasan! – Itachi exclamou, sentindo um aperto no peito descomunal diante da reação desmensurada de sua mãe. Realmente esperava vê-los felizes com a mentira, mas não achava que tal informação fosse deixá-la tão eufórica. (10)

 

_Deixou de lado as lembranças, voltando a prestar atenção na explicação da alma superior, que parecia compreender o que se passava em sua mente naquele instante de devaneio._

__ Madara quer exatamente isso ao “mentir” para a humanidade: diminuir a dor de todos. Não da para dizer que não é uma ideia nobre... Mas, ainda sim, ele fere quem se opõe ao seu plano, ele age com sede de poder, ele quer ser Deus no fim das contas. Ele se autodenominou “Deus” para Sasuke, inclusive._

_Foi a primeira vez que Itachi viu Minato perder um pouco a compostura, fazendo uma careta em repugnância pelo que acabara de dizer._

__ Madara deveria encarnar como alma de primeiro grau... Enfim, se todas as demais almas regredissem por achar que “a máquina é um meio mais fácil para atingir a felicidade do que o retorno ao corpo celeste” ele tomaria o poder de todos os outros mundos para si. No fundo, ele quer algo que, a primeira vista, pode ser aceitável. Mas não passa de um plano criado pela sede de poder, e não pelo amor. Por não haver amor na criação desse plano... Bom... Madara não fez uma boa escolha, e Deus não está contente com isso._

__ Então... Então você parou Madara?_

_Minato pareceu mais animado, aproveitando para segurar o outro ombro de Itachi e continuar com energia._

__ Não! Vocês pararam Madara! Você deu forças para Naruto, esteve ao seu lado mantendo-o vivo, encorajando-o a ter fé em Sasuke. Shikamaru, por sua vez, foi, pouco a pouco, retirando o rancor do coração de Sasuke. Acredite, seu irmão é outra pessoa hoje. Shizune, Kakashi e Sakura fizeram de tudo para auxiliar nos planos de vocês, por confiarem, também, no amor e não nas ordens impostas. Vocês, todos vocês, tiveram o peso essencial para derrotar o que, a primeira vista, parecia invencível!_

_Itachi piscou atordoado, Minato sorriu com vontade, puxando o homem mais novo, mas aparentemente mais velho do que si, para um abraço._

__ M-minato!_

__ Madara vai tentar impedir a glória de Naruto se ele sobreviver à cirurgia, o que eu tenho fé que acontecerá. – ele murmurou ao ouvido de Itachi, deixando-o extremamente desconfortável com esse contato – Ele falhou tentando evitar a promulgação do plano de Sasuke, mas vocês não podem deixar que ele tenha sucesso..._

_O soltou, finalmente, e desta vez exibia um olhar sério e compenetrado, jamais desviando a troca de olhar com Itachi. Sua voz soava centrada e impactante. Itachi sabia que algo extremamente importante estava prestes a acontecer por causa da autoridade daquele olhar._

__ E é por isso, Itachi Uchiha, que você possui a missão mais importante dos três..._

 

_... Continua ..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) - Hum... É verdade gente. Lamento informá-los disso auhauhau. Pelo menos é assim no ordenamento jurídico brasileiro, você não pode romper o laço com sogro e sogra (consequentemente você pode ter mais de um sogro ou uma sogra se casar novamente com outra pessoa). É pra sempreeeee! Mais durador do que o próprio casamento hahaha!   
> Leitores portugueses: não faço ideia se isso se aplica no país de vocês também. 
> 
> (2) - Nesse trecho da fanfic eu quis fazer uma analogia ao Sasuke que culpa Konoha pela morte de Itachi. Ou seja, quis mostrar que o Sasuke, inicialmente, passou a culpar terceiros pelo ferimento que causara em Naruto, mas depois percebeu que a culpa era dele. Como eu disse em alguma nota no começo da fanfic, eu ainda tenho esperanças de que o Sasuke vai assumir seu erros na trama original. 
> 
> (3) - Para os que não sabem, esse é um dos princípios básicos do Kardecismo. 
> 
> (4) - Capítulo 17 
> 
> (5) - Não é uma citação propriamente dita, mas é uma referência a cena de flashback do Capítulo 13. 
> 
> (6) - Orgulho e Preconceito é uma obra da autora Jane Austen publicada no século XIX. Apesar de antigo, é um livro crítico com uma temática bastante atual e tem várias adaptações, sendo que é comum lermos essa obra em qualquer faculdade de humanas. Mas sabe-se que a versão original é muito rara de ser encontrada, deve ter apenas alguns poucos milhões de exemplares pelo mundo (e se for pensar no número de pessoas do mundo, é pouco).   
> Atualmente tem um best seller chamado Orgulho, Preconceito e Zumbis que é uma adaptação dessa obra... Só que com zumbis (oi?). É uma bosta (minha opinião, se você leu e gostou, me perdoe pela sinceridade). Morri de rir quando vi pra vender numa livraria e conversei sobre isso com o vendedor, apenas para ficar chocada pelo fato de que ele não sabia da existência da obra original. Por isso, me senti obrigada a citar o livro original em algum ponto dessa fanfic. 
> 
> (7) - Capítulo 12. 
> 
> (8) - Capítulo 2. 
> 
> (9) - Tsuki no Me era o objetivo da Akatsuki, relevado por Tobi há algum tempo no anime (e há uma eternidade no mangá). Não quero entrar no mérito do Madara envolvido com isso, pois seria spoiler demais... Acredito que os que estão em dia com o mangá compreenderam, mas caso não estejam e não se importem com spoilers, procurem no Narutopedia. Minha interpretação pessoal do Tsuki no Me na fanfic: uma grande Matrix. 
> 
> (10) - Capítulo 15. 
> 
> N/A: O próximo capítulo será o epílogo, final da fanfic.


	22. Epílogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Epílogo não betado. Espero que gostem!

**THE PLAN**

**Epílogo**

 

_**“Você irá se lembrar.”** _

 

“A vida não é uma receita de bolo, um manual de instruções, um projeto pré-determinado. As expectativas em nossas ações são grandes, os olhares e reprovação e a cobrança são ainda maiores. Mesmo assim, ainda que minimamente, todos nós temos a capacidade de nos tornarmos senhores dos nossos próprios destinos.

Um pai sempre quer o melhor para seu filho, indica-lhe o caminho, traça seus planos e metas. Mas, no fim, tudo que ele deseja é que seu filho tenha a capacidade de fazer boas escolhas, de julgar com seriedade e ser uma pessoa honesta e sábia. Conforme o filho demonstra tomar as decisões corretas, a liberdade aumenta – progressivamente – até que o pai percebe que seu trabalho como criador está completo e não necessita mais intervir nas decisões de seus herdeiros.

Eventualmente ele irá erguê-lo em um momento de queda, ajudá-lo numa situação de dor emocional, financeira ou profissional. Ou, às vezes, apenas gastará um pouco de seu tempo a fim de lhe proporcionar diversão e alegria.

Deus não é diferente.

Os filhos de Deus mais evoluídos, capazes de agirem por conta própria, adquirem maiores liberdades, maior livre-arbítrio. Mas nada impede os rebeldes de mudarem, e adquirirem também esta liberdade. Todos são passíveis de erros e acertos.

O livre-arbítrio é algo metafórico, significaria a sua liberdade espiritual para tomar as decisões, e não ser condicionado a agir como todos da humanidade. Seria a verdadeira independência, que só pode ser adquirida com a compreensão verdadeira do sentimento de amor.

Porque, no fim, eu acho – ou melhor, eu sei – que tudo é resolvido com o amor.

‘Amor não põe à mesa’ muitos já devem ter ouvido essa expressão por aí. Amor não dá dinheiro, não gera sucesso, não faz milagres. Concordo, mas o amor aqui descrito não é o mesmo amor ao qual me refiro.

Explico: O amor não é tudo, mas nos guia a fazer boas escolhas e assim adquirir tudo que necessitamos para viver. O amor de verdade, e não a possessividade; dois sentimentos completamente diferentes muitas vezes tratados como sinônimos.

Os três personagens erraram muito quando novos, se prendendo ao sentimento destrutivo da possessividade que, apesar de possuir amor, sobressaia à pureza daquela força mesquinha interior. Os atos possessivos podem parecer extremamente intensos e fortes, mas são terríveis. Mexem com o ego, o orgulho, a força física e psicológica, de modo que tudo, até diminuir o seu amante, torna-se válido no jogo de possessividade. Ela preza a completude ao possuir, enquanto o amor se completa com o doar.

Para uma pessoa possessiva, tudo vale no amor e na guerra. Para uma pessoa amável, nada se sobrepõe à paz interior. Por fim, a sensação final que advém do amor e da possessividade é completamente diferente.

Tantas pessoas no mundo tem um cargo profissional poderoso e de renome e que paga extremamente bem, acham o companheiro de sua vida, têm filhos maravilhosos e fazem viagens estonteantes... E por que, ainda sim, elas são infelizes?

Respondo: Isso decorre de elas não há um propósito maior em suas ações, o vazio e tristeza se sobrepõe em seus corações. O que os possessivos buscam? Possuir tudo? E quando tudo já foi possuído, que mais deve ser buscado?

Já o amor não busca a reciprocidade, nem mesmo ter alguém para si, seu verdadeiro fim é apenas um: a paz. Sexo, paixões, prazer, loucura, luxúria... Por melhor que tudo isso seja, nada supera a sensação de completude da paz de espírito. E só quem vive em paz entende o que quero dizer.

De fato, esses sentimentos não completam as lacunas da vida, mas uma pessoa com paz e amor consegue tomar as melhores decisões na vida e agir com prudência. Podem reclamar da calmaria do mar: mas ninguém consegue navegar num oceano tempestuoso.”

_ Itachi! Eles já chegaram! Desça! – ouviu chamá-lo do andar de baixo, mas continuou com sua concentração focada no telefone.

_“É uma visão especial. Acredita que o mundo um dia virá a pensar como o senhor?”_

“Sonho com o dia em que mais pessoas percebam isso... Heh, estou parecendo John Lennon falando utopias como essa, mas é verdade.

Se as pessoas percebessem a simplicidade disso, tudo no mundo seria tão mais simples! É tão puro, tão pleno, tão único que gostaria realmente que mais pessoas adquirissem esse sentimento.

Minha obra é uma maneira de tentar fazê-los compreender que um mundo como esse é possível.”

 

_**“Você ira espalhar a palavra, demonstrar a verdade, deixar no subconsciente de Sasuke e Naruto que eles são a salvação desse mundo, para que nada os deixe abater.”** _

 

_“Senhor Tsukuyomi, muita crítica foi feita pela maneira como você escreveu ‘The Plan’, criando um universo paralelo e espiritual, debochando de muitas religiões de uma única vez ao trabalhar com cenas explícitas de sexo, palavrões e relações homossexuais em um universo nada propício a esse tipo de visão analítica. O que tem a falar a respeito disso?”_

“Transmute o universo de ‘The Plan’, você acha que o que está escrito ali é impossível? Que nunca poderia haver três pessoas como estes três personagens, sofrendo as mesmas emoções? Você realmente acredita em perfeição? Num mundo sem sexo, sem xingamentos, sem homossexuais? Acho que se assemelha mais à realidade humana do que um mero conto de fadas perfeito.”

_“Contudo, ao mesmo tempo em que as críticas partem deste enfoque, muitos consideram isso um bom chamariz para leitura, assim como a existência de duas celebridades envolvidas. É de se surpreender que o Presidente da ONU Naruto Uzumaki e o Professor de Harvard Sasuke Uchiha não tenham processado o senhor por utilizá-lo de suas pessoas nessa história; os dois até declararam que tiveram acesso à versão extraoficial e recomendam a leitura! Muitos se perguntam se há um complô para tornar tudo isso mais real, por mais surreal e fantasiosa a história seja. Sem sequer nos darmos conta de nossos atos, acabamos, por muitas vezes, esquecendo que se trata de um mero livro de ficção – personagens reais, sim – mas ainda sim ficção. Há uma intenção de tornar a obra uma especulação de realidade? Há algo no livro que tenha fundo fático? Sendo mais direto: Sasuke Uchiha e Naruto Uzumaki tiveram uma relação amorosa?”_

“E se tudo for real, inclusive a subdivisão cármica, cara repórter?”

_“Haha! Me avisaram que o senhor costuma ser um humorista!”_

“Piadas à parte, se os dois não se incomodaram com a utilização dos nomes, acho que ninguém mais tem algo a ver com isso, não acha?”

_“Certamente que sim. Quando teremos a honra de descobrir quem é o senhor Tsukuyomi? Seria você o misterioso Itachi Uchiha? Apesar da inexistência de tal pessoa na arvore genealógica da família Uchiha.”_

“Não acha que às vezes as pessoas se preocupam com coisas tão mínimas que sequer assimilam o que realmente podem aprender de uma lição? De que adianta ler a Bíblia e ficar tentando descobrir como o Universo foi criado, sendo que lá há regras de conduta muito mais empregáveis na prática do que uma mera indagação sem aplicação prática que resulta de uma singela curiosidade?”

_“O senhor quer dizer que sua identidade não é relevante?”_

“Estou querendo dizer que nada do que está escrito em qualquer obra minha é relevante. Em quem me inspirei para cada personagem? Por que retratar uma relação homossexual com triangulo envolvendo irmãos? Estou tentando ser polêmico? Escondo minha identidade para causar curiosidade e lucrar mais? Como é o processo de produção de cada livro? Minha literatura é classificada como ficção ou autoajuda? Vendi minha alma ao demônio pelo sucesso? Nada disso é relevante...”

_“E o que é relevante?”_

“O que os leitores interpretam disso tudo, e não o que a tola critica jornalística especula. Nós veremos, dentro de algumas semanas, se houve alguma relevância dentre a vida dessas pessoas. Quando o livro for lançado e as opiniões surgirem... Aí sim eu vou saber se meu trabalho valeu a pena.”

_“Outch, esqueceram-se de mencionar que o senhor era ácido!”_

“Sou apenas sincero.”

_ Itachi! – o tom de voz indicava que não iriam esperar mais. E, convenhamos, aquela entrevista já deu o que tinha para dar.

“Se me permite, vou dar por encerrada o bate papo de hoje.”

_“Oh, claro! Desculpe pela indelicadeza, passamos um pouco além do horário!”_

“Não se preocupe.”

_“A matéria está quase finalizada, será publicada conjuntamente com a crítica de ‘The Plan’ na semana que vem, junto com o lançamento do livro, conforme combinado.”_

“Perfeito.”

_“Estou doida pra comprar um exemplar! Acho estupidez nos obrigarem a fazer uma entrevista com base apenas na resenha, gostaria de ler a obra completa para fazer perguntas mais pertinentes.”_

Itachi riu, e a repórter riu em conjunto do outro lado da linha de telefone.

“Há tantas coisas nessa vida que não possuem a menor lógica, não é?”

_“De fato! Até mais senhor Tsukuyomi, ligo com mais perguntas em breve.”_

“Até.”

O moreno desligou o celular, observando o visor do aparelho por alguns instantes, antes de se levantar e esticar os braços para alongá-los. Ficou tanto tempo sentado naquela cadeira que sentia todo seu corpo doer e estalar.

_ Até que enfim! – Naruto gritava do corredor, entrando no quarto com agilidade e puxando Itachi para que fosse até a sala, mal permitindo que o moreno tivesse um tempo para si – Achei que você ia ficar com a imprensa pendurada no seu pé o dia todo! É meu dia de folga Itachi, há quantos anos não podemos desfrutar um dia como esse em família?

 

**_“Vocês ganharão, como direito, a liberdade.”_ **

 

_ Já terminei por hoje Raposa, relaxe.

_ Aliás, já que tocamos no assunto da imprensa, quero deixar uma coisa clara: se chover ligações no meu gabinete quando o livro for publicado, vou transferir tudo pro seu editor, certo  _Tsukuyomi_? – o loiro alertou, ainda puxando Itachi enquanto caminhava.

Mas o Uchiha não permitiu que fossem muito longe, puxando Naruto com mais força, fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio e cair nos seus braços. Seu corpo foi girado, seu queixo levantado, e seus lábios estavam novamente impregnados pelo gosto do amante, enquanto este saboreava sua pele com ternura.

Desde que Itachi conseguira o contrato para publicar o mais novo projeto, estava especialmente romântico e terno, e Naruto adorava imensamente esse comportamento... Afinal, tinha certeza que era impossível enjoar dos beijos de Itachi.

_ Obrigado. – o mais velho falou aos desprender os lábios da boca de Naruto com um estalo singelo. Procurou os olhos safira em seu campo de visão, se perdendo no meio da imensidão cristalina das orbes – Significa muito pra mim publicar esse livro, obrigado por permitir e por aguentar o assédio.

_ Não seja estupido Itachi, por que eu não permitiria? – ele respondeu, abraçando o outro e escondendo o rosto na dobra de seu pescoço, mordiscando a pele alva com carinho – A única coisa que me deixa furioso nisso é o uso de pseudônimo, acho que você deveria revelar a sua verdadeira identidade à todos eles. E eu ainda não te perdoei por nunca ter me revelado que você era o Tsukuyomi.

_ Tolice, que diferença faria?

_ “Itachi Uzumaki”! O nome tem poder, não tem? Fala sério, com esse sobrenome nem precisa escrever algo bom pra ter sucesso! – o político respondeu com energia, ganhando um peteleco na ponta do nariz em resposta e fechando a cara logo em seguida.

Itachi riu, lembrando o orgulho que Naruto possuía de si mesmo por ter conseguido fazer com que o marido adotasse seu sobrenome no casamento.

_Tonto._

_ Você é um idiota, fica aí falando essas coisas, mas sempre diz que o melhor seria manter minha identidade no anonimato para evitar problemas políticos.

_ Eu nunca disse que sou uma pessoa coerente.

_ É, você é um idiota.

Naruto emburrou-se ainda mais; consequentemente Itachi sorriu ainda mais largamente.

_ Vocês vão ficar de ‘mimimi’ ai em cima ou vão descer? – os dois ouviram a voz que conheciam desde a infância chamar do andar de baixo, o tom alto e impaciente.

Depois de um breve selinho de trégua, Naruto e Itachi continuaram a caminhada, descendo as escadas com as mãos dadas e visualizando Sasuke e Shikamaru, jogados de qualquer jeito no sofá de visitas.

Sasuke, apesar de estar sentado, estava esparramado e tinha retirado os sapatos. Shikamaru deitava-se com a cabeça sobre seu colo, e analisava algo na mão direita do esposo, como se estivesse tentando se distrair. Ambos ergueram o olhar para o novo casal que se aproximava, mas não saíram de suas posições confortáveis.

_ A preguiça é contagiante? – Naruto perguntou à Sasuke, sorrindo enquanto esticava a mão para cumprimentar Shikamaru que, por incrível que pareça, aceitou o gesto, levantando-se logo em seguida e ignorando a chacota implícita.

_ Não é isso, vocês é que demoram demais!

Sasuke parecia estar contrariado, cruzou os braços e evitou olhar para o cunhado e irmão. Itachi foi o primeiro a se mover, abaixando o corpo para abraçar Sasuke e forçando-o a se levantar em seguida, fingindo não ouvir os protestos do caçula.

_ Nii-san! Pare com isso!

_ Estava com saudades! Há três meses vocês não vêm pra casa! Estava preocupado com você! Tem comido certinho? Você está muito magro... – Itachi falou, apertando mais ainda o abraço e sorrindo de forma marota para Naruto e Shikamaru.

Esta era a maneira que Itachi havia adotado para irritar seu irmãozinho perante os parentes, e sempre conseguia arrancar sorrisos dos demais presentes, às vezes até gargalhadas – quando o medo do olhar de Sasuke não era grande demais, obviamente. O caçula sempre corava com as brincadeiras de Itachi (principalmente por Shikamaru estar presente em tais situações), envergonhado pelo tratamento de criança.

_Irmãos mais velhos só servem pra irritar mesmo!_

_ Aniki! Eu tenho quase quarenta anos!

_ Pra mim ainda cheira a leite.

_ Vamos, vamos, Itachi! Largue o Sasuke. – Naruto falou entre um riso escandaloso, soltando os braços de seu marido e retirando-o de perto do outro Uchiha – Agora é minha vez de irritar o Teme!

_ Sua presença já me irrita o suficiente Usuratonkachi! – Sasuke respondeu com um tom de desdém, apesar do sorriso desafiador de canto de boca. Naruto avermelhou-se e pareceu emburrado, esticando um dedo e batendo com força a ponta no peito do outro homem.

_ Você é um bastardo arrogante, prepotente e maldito!! Sabia disso?

Tudo continuou como de costume: Sasuke e Naruto discutindo até se cansarem, Shikamaru extremamente entediado com a briga e Itachi sorrindo como um imbecil.

Afinal de contas, ele tinha a certeza de que paraíso melhor do que este não existia... Era, enfim, a sua paz particular.

 

**(***)**

**_“Eles não se lembraram da dor...”_ **

 

_ Então o fervo já ‘tá grande antes mesmo da publicação? – Sasuke questionou, colocando o garfo na boca em seguida.

_ Sim, e é por isso que agradeço a presença de vocês essa noite. Os chamei justamente para agradecer pela cooperação de utilização de seus nomes.

A casa já estava cheia: o casal Uchiha, o casal Hatake e Sakura Haruno (que dentro de meses se casaria e adotaria outro sobrenome) estavam presentes, saboreando o ramen costumeiro de Naruto sem reclamar pela falta de variedade do cardápio, se divertindo apenas com a singela presença dos amigos. Fazia mais de cinco anos que não se reuniam todos juntos daquela maneira, então o reencontro, por si só, já era motivo de comemoração.

_ Meu nome nem é conhecido. Duvido que alguém vá me reconhecer. – Kakashi respondeu, ganhando um soquinho no canto esquerdo da costela por Shizune e uma censura no olhar da esposa. – Que foi mulher?

_ Não seja mal agradecido com as pessoas Kakashi!

_ Não há de que Itachi! – Sakura falou, radiante, interrompendo uma provável briga do casal – Me sinto famosa, isso é ótimo!

_ Você é Superintendente da World Health Organization, Sakura! Já é famosa só por isso! – Naruto falou, balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro em descrença.

_ Ahm, mas eu sempre quis ser heroína de um romance! Acho lindo!

_ De qualquer forma, preciso pontuar umas coisas: – Shikamaru interrompeu a discussão sem sentido, entrelaçando os dedos com a de Sasuke por debaixo da mesa e recebendo um carinho suave nas costas de sua mão – Itachi, alguém mais dramático que você ainda está pra nascer!

_ É verdade Neko-chan! – Naruto falou, debruçando-se sobre o ombro do marido e ignorando as risadas dos amigos, bem como o olhar mortífero do primogênito Uchiha – A parte do câncer foi real e eu realmente entendo, mas de onde você tirou toda essa história de almas, missões e perseguição? Aliás, de onde tirou que eu e Sasuke poderíamos ser um casal? Isso sim é surreal!

_ Eu quase morri de nojo ao ler as cenas de sexo. – o Uchiha mais novo respondeu com o rosto contraído em uma careta.

_ E eu de ciúmes... – Shikamaru comentou baixinho, cruzando os braços, mas sendo ignorando perante a fúria de Naruto.

_ Bastardo!! Não fale assim de mim!

_ O que Naruto quer dizer é que você conseguiu dramatizar bastante nossa história. Eu consigo ver o propósito disso, mas devo frisar que foi surpreendente ver Sasuke e Naruto juntos. Como você conseguiu abstrair tudo para escrever todos nós com tanta intimidade e com uma personalidade certa? – Shizune constatou, puxando Naruto para que não brigasse com Sasuke e sorrindo de leve ao iniciar uma conversa com Itachi – Acho que se eu fosse a Shizune de seu romance, teria feito as mesmas escolhas... E Kakashi, do jeito que é cabeça dura, também teria feito o mesmo que o seu personagem Kakashi! É incrível como você manteve a nossa personalidade intacta na sua ficção!

Itachi sorriu, agradecendo Shizune por ter interrompido a briga. Todos já estavam completamente acostumados aos rompantes dos dois “eternos adolescentes”, então sempre havia alguém que cuidava para que a briga não chegasse ao estado físico propriamente dito. Não pegava nada bem para um oncologista de renome e o Presidente da ONU aparecerem em seus locais de trabalho com hematomas dignos de confusões de bar.

A estrela da noite cruzou os braços e fechou os olhos em seguida. Penso por alguns segundos, ignorando toda a barulheira do ambiente. Por fim, os abriu e fitou Shizune novamente, o sorriso ainda visível em seus lábios, agora mais desafiadores do que antes.

_ E se eu dissesse que é tudo verdade?

 

**_“Mas você manterá a memória, pois algum de vocês precisa continuar na vigilância. E sei que, para você, nada disso será um trauma incorrigível. Você terá fé na sua missão.”_ **

 

Todos os ruídos do ambiente cessaram instantaneamente, até Naruto se aquietou em seu assento e parou de tentar alcançar Sasuke. Itachi prosseguiu, divertindo-se imensamente com o silêncio desconfortável de espanto.

_ E se ao final, quando Minato conversa com Itachi, propõe a ele a mutação da memória para que todos os maus momentos fossem esquecidos: ninguém mais se lembrará das dificuldades, apesar do aprendizado permanecer intacto. Assim, todos os envolvidos na ‘revolta’ poderiam continuar sobre a Terra sem serem caçados e haveria a manutenção da harmonia do grupo. E se a ausência de dor e sofrimento por ter feito a coisa certa contasse como uma recompensa? Alias, não veja como recompensa e sim como pagamento. A possibilidade de finalmente atingir a paz não pode ser vista como um verdadeiro direito adquirido perante tanto sofrimento?

Provavelmente todos estavam pensando que ele havia verdadeiramente enlouquecido, mas Itachi não se sentiu acuado em continuar:

_ E se na próxima vida nós já estivermos automaticamente transferidos para um nível ainda superior? E se eu fui o único que se lembra de tudo, porque caberia à mim tentar passar a mensagem de nossa história para as demais pessoas do mundo, impulsionando outras evoluções e diminuição de preconceitos e pré-julgamentos do mundo? E para isso eu houvesse escrito, Ipsis litteris¹, o nosso verdadeiro passado?

O moreno virou-se para Sakura, observando seus olhos cor de esmeralda completamente assustados enquanto continuava a falar.

_ Você realmente ajudou nas missões, trabalhou ao lado de Kakashi almejando o bem de seus dois melhores amigos.

Virou-se, então, para Shizune.

_ E você e Kakashi realmente demoraram a usufruir o amor que sentem um pelo outro, por causa de injustiças e covardias.

Moveu-se pouco, e agora Shikamaru estava em seu campo de visão.

_ Todas as missões realmente o atingiram em cheio, desafiando sua inteligência e a força de sua amizade, tanto quando queria ajudar Naruto, quando descobriu sua ligação com Sasuke e o medo de que isso fosse destruir a amizade que possuía com seu amigo de faculdade.

Por fim, os olhos acinzentados de seu irmão e os azuis de seu marido se prendiam aos seus de maneira tão intensa que chegava a ser cômica.

_ Quanto a vocês: realmente se amaram, se casaram e tiveram uma vida juntos. E ainda se amam tão imensamente que não conseguem ficar separados, só que agora o fazem por meio dessa amizade completamente bizarra que só vocês dois entendem. Vão me dizer que não conseguem se comunicar apenas com o olhar? Vão me dizer que as brigas físicas não são uma forma de suprir o anseio pelo contato físico que possuíam anteriormente?

 

**_“Porque você precisa da experiência para gerar a melhor produção literária possível. Sasuke e Naruto são técnicos, você é um artista. A missão de um artista é dar asas ao seu pensamento. Esta é a sua missão Itachi, dê asas a história desses três heróis. Multiplique o amor.”_ **

 

_ I-itachi... – Sasuke sussurrou, mas seu irmão continuou a falar.

_ E não há nada de errado nisso! Porque, do nosso jeito, todos nós estamos felizes! Quem disse que precisamos seguir um padrão imposto de felicidade, um conto de fadas babacas com “início, meio e final feliz” completamente repetitivo e entediante? Nós passamos por poucas e boas, lutamos contra a conveniência e a facilidade, nos revoltamos e falamos “NÃO!” para um destino imposto, a fim de poder alcançar a nossa paz particular. Nossa paz! Que não precisa de prestação de contas a ninguém! E, por isso, nosso exemplo tem que ser passado à diante. Não esqueçam jamais do papel essencial que cada um de vocês teve nessa história, pois não é apenas um romance, uma ficção: é a mais pura realidade!

 

_**“Madara não vai ter sucesso, porque vocês serão guiados pelo amor até o fim de suas vidas, quando encarnarão ao meu lado, sobre a minha jurisdição.”** _

 

Itachi fechou os olhos mais uma vez, ainda sorrindo e tendo certeza que dentro de trinta segundos seria levado ao manicômio. Quando percebeu que ninguém ao seu redor respirava, achou melhor falar mais uma vez.

_ É brincadeira!

_ SEU IMBECIL!!!! – ouviu todos gritarem em uníssono, sentido objetos não cortantes serem jogados em sua direção. Sentia tanta vontade de rir que não sabia ao certo como estava se controlando até então: cedeu, deixando o som de sua risada ecoar entre os xingamentos e censuras.

_ Eu achei que era sério!

_ Achei que você tinha pirado na batatinha de vez!

_ Nunca mais faça uma dessa comigo Itachi-bastardo! Não te perdoarei!

_ Eu e o Naruto?! Puta que pariu Itachi, que NOJO!

_ Hey!!

Itachi se levantou da mesa e, dando um último sorriso sacana, acenou um ‘até logo’ com a mão e correu para quarto e fugindo do rompante de seus amigos. Encostou-se a porta do guarda-roupa, escorregando até o chão e sentando-se de qualquer jeito com o sorriso besta ainda em seus lábios.

Foi mais recompensador do que imaginara!

Ouviu passos e não se moveu, provavelmente Naruto estava a caminho para tirar sua temperatura e verificar se não estaria delirando de febre, porque certamente nenhum deles esperava esse tipo de comportamento da sua pessoa. Mas não foi sua culpa! Isso foi mais forte do que ele, realmente não conseguiu controlar sua empolgação. Estava muito feliz!

_ Itachi? – não foi a voz de Naruto que o chamou, e sim a de Kakashi.

O moreno, um pouco confuso pela presença pouco aguardada, abriu os olhos, encarando o grisalho com os braços cruzados, apoiando seu ombro na porta de seu quarto.

_ Sim?

Kakashi não mais utilizava máscaras, não desde... Bem.... De qualquer forma, por isso Itachi pode ver o sorriso genuíno em seu rosto.

_ Eu não disse que era algo grandioso?

 

_**“E, todos juntos, cada qual a sua maneira, ajudaremos as próximas missões cruciais que surgirão na Terra, as novas vidas essências ao planeta que ainda irão nascer, para que assim a evolução propriamente dita aconteça.”** _

 

Itachi ficou estático por alguns instantes tentando assimilar tais palavras, até finalmente recordar suas origens e arregalar o olhar em súbita compreensão:

 

__ Então por quê? - Itachi gritou em um tom de voz de dar pena. O Uchiha raramente perdia a compostura, mas parece que acabara de chegar ao seu limite. Deixou seu corpo escorregar ao chão, abraçando seus joelhos encharcados e mantendo a cabeça baixa, de modo que Kakashi não conseguia visualizar seu rosto no momento de fúria e desespero – Por quê? Por que eu não posso simplesmente ser feliz? Por que nós três não conseguirmos ser felizes NUNCA?_

__ Porque está no destino dos três essa infelicidade em nome de um bem coletivo maior... Essas são as regras, não são? Siga as missões, não toque na alma gêmea, não revele a verdade às almas de primeiro grau... Você quebrou todas elas, e sabe muito bem qual é a punição pra isso._

__ Deus não pode ser tão injusto! Regras, leis, padrões, não são sinônimo de justiça! – Itachi gritou mais uma vez, e Kakashi riu baixinho, se agachando diante do Uchiha e acariciando seu rosto com o polegar, fazendo-o se mover minimamente para encará-lo._

__ Essa é a questão Itachi, ai que está todo o problema. Como um Deus perfeito poderia fazer tudo isso com três pessoas tão importantes para o destino da Terra?_

__ Três? Mas Naruto e Sasuke... Só eles..._

__ Não Itachi, você não sabe a sua missão de vida. Posso te garantir que é algo grandioso.²_

 

_ De fato. – Itachi respondeu retribuindo o olhar de Kakashi.

O grisalho apontou o indicador e dedo médio para os próprios olhos, em seguida o indicador para Itachi, como se dissesse “estou de olho em você”. Sorriu mais uma vez, desta vez rindo de leve enquanto girava os calcanhares e continuava o seu caminho até o banheiro de visitas.

 

**_“2012 não é o fim do mundo, é o começo do fim – vocês três são o começo desse fim. A Terra será inabitada, pouco a pouco, porque todas as almas desse mundo irão evoluir.”_ **

 

Mais passos foram ouvidos, e desta vez foi Naruto quem entrou no quarto, levemente irritado.

_ Que momento imbecil foi aquele?

Naruto o censurava com o olhar, mas Itachi não respondeu. Ele caminhou alguns passos, até ficar de pé em frente do Uchiha, cruzou os braços e bateu ritmicamente o pé em seguida, esperando algum tipo de reação do outro.

Itachi se levantou lentamente, apreciou o olhar irritado do Uzumaki por alguns segundos até perder a compostura e agarrá-lo com velocidade, jogando-o de encontro à cama antes que esse se desse conta do que seu esposo fazia.

_ Ita-Humph...! – nem sequer permitiu que o marido reclamasse, calando-o com um beijo ardente e demandador, acariciando sua barriga por debaixo da camiseta, sentindo a euforia do contato de pele contra pele que sempre o deixava fora de si. Quando desprendeu seus lábios dos de Naruto e passou a beijar seu pescoço, o loiro pôde respirar e recomeçar a falar – O que deu em você?

_ Acho que depois de vinte e um capítulos de sofrimento, nós merecemos ser felizes né Naruto?

_ Pare de falar como se nossa vida fosse o seu romance Itachi! Você está me deixando preocupado!

Assim que se satisfez ao saborear o gosto da pele de seu amado, Itachi novamente o encarou. Deu uma mordida leve no queixo do outro e um selinho em seus lábios. Naruto corou instantaneamente e Itachi uniu as testas dos dois em um gesto carinhoso de admiração e ternura.

_ Ok, parei. Não vou mais brincar, tudo bem?

_ Sim... Não me assuste mais, tá? Eu vou ficar com ciúmes se tiver que te mandar pra um hospício cheio de médicos bonitos.

Itachi riu, apreciando imensamente a volta do bom humor característico daquele por quem se apaixonara.

_ Ok, prometo!

 

_**“Nós vamos conseguir, porque nós amamos. Amamos de verdade.”** _

 

Naruto puxou sua camisa para aproximar Itachi ainda mais de seu corpo, elevando o rosto para reiniciar o beijo. Nenhum dos dois estava preocupado com os convidados na sala de jantar, eles já estavam mais do que acostumados com as pequenas escapulidas dos dois.

Dentre as carícias cada vez mais ousadas, o loiro gemeu em desconforto, empurrando Itachi de leve e se contorcendo em cima da cama.

_ Tem algo nas minhas costas, pera aí. – pediu, enfiando uma de suas mãos abaixo de seu corpo e tirando um caderno de capa escura e extremamente surrado. Olhou para Itachi com uma expressão de questionamento – O que é isso?

O Uchiha arrancou o caderno das mãos do marido, utilizando-o para dar um toquinho na ponta do nariz arrebitado que tanto adorava provocar. Naruto emburrou-se mais uma vez, odiando ser tratado como criança e ficando ainda mais charmoso do que em seu estado normal.

Será que um dia Itachi conseguiria achar isso menos adorável?

_ Isso é a razão de toda a história... – falou pensativamente, olhando para a capa extremamente gasta.

_ Itachi... – Naruto alertou, já sem paciência para brincadeirinhas insanas e jurando mentalmente que se o moreno falasse que é seu ‘receptor’, ele iria à caça do hospício que tivesse os médicos mais feios do país.

_ É o meu rascunho de ‘The Plan’, seu besta.

Devolveu o caderno para Naruto, que o abriu e percebeu que havia quebrado uma caneta de tinta dentro do objeto quando caíra por cima deste, manchando assim varias páginas cuidadosamente preenchidas pela escrita refinada de Itachi.

_ Desculpa, eu acho que fiz uma tragédia... – ele falou com a voz fraca, culpa evidente em seu tom de voz.

O moreno mais uma vez arrancou o caderno de suas mãos, olhando o estrago em suas páginas e, em seguida, jogando-o para o outro lado do quarto, voltando toda sua atenção para aquele por quem era completamente apaixonado.

_ É passado, não se preocupe.

_ Mas Neko-chan... Você não queria guardar de recordação?

Itachi ficou quieto por um momento, antes de acariciar os lábios de Naruto com o polegar, apreciando cada centímetro de sua pele. O loiro suspirou e fechou os olhos, aproveitando o carinho suave e gostando do leve formigar em sua pele. Uma das coisas que quase o fez acreditar naquela palhaçada de Itachi na mesa do jantar era a forma como ele descreveu aquela sensação: ele realmente sentia seu corpo envolto em uma corrente elétrica toda vez que se encostava à pele de seu esposo, e também conseguia compreender Sasuke muito bem com uma simples troca de olhar.

Mas era tudo completamente impossível, então neste momento apenas limitou-se a apreciar o gesto. Itachi era simplesmente uma pessoa muito observadora, apenas isso.

_ Não, passado deve ficar no passado. O presente é o que deve ser vivido... Você é meu presente Naruto, em todos os sentidos do dicionário atribuídos a esta palavra!

O loiro sorriu, finalmente sem preocupação alguma, e novamente puxou o marido pela gola da camisa para mais perto, sugando a pele de sua clavícula com devoção. Itachi gemeu, agarrando os cabelos loiros enquanto saboreava as sensações de prazer que se espalhavam por todo seu corpo.

 

_**“E só o amor salva, Itachi Uchiha.”** _

 

E os dois, imersos cada qual em sua paixão e seu amor, jamais perceberam que o caderno jazia com a última pagina aberta. A tinta do incidente da caneta quebrada havia desaparecido, mas apenas pequenas três manchinhas provenientes do desastre permaneciam intactas na borda inferior da página. E se você olhasse bem, perceberia que elas formavam uma simples, mas significativa, palavra:

 

**“FIM.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ Expressão latina que significa "literalmente" geralmente empregada em transcrições literárias. 
> 
> ² Capítulo 15. 
> 
> * Todas as citações em negrito correspondem às últimas palavras de Minato na conversa que ele teve com Itachi no capítulo passado. 
> 
> Nota final: E ai, o que acham? Itachi estava brincando mesmo ou era verdade? xD   
> É um final em aberto mesmo. Vocês mesmos devem chegar a sua conclusão... Porque é o que o próprio Itachi disse: não importa nada que eu escrevi, e sim um possível impacto que isso venha a ter em vocês.   
> Um grande beijo a todos os leitores! Peço que aqueles que até então nunca deixaram uma review me deixem pelo menos uma nesse capitulo final, para eu saber o que acharam da fanfic. De nada adianta escrever sem ter o feedback para saber onde devo melhorar... Com o feedback de vocês posso escrever fanfics cada vez melhores!   
> Espero que tenham gostado. E até a próxima!


End file.
